Mas que Deseo
by La conquistada
Summary: Forzada, Kagome realiza el viaje de su vida en busca de algo que no deseaba ¿Comó casarce, si él unico que con el cual se permitiria hacerlo; el que hace doce años habia cautivado sus ojos y corazón, hace tres ya no estaba diponible para ella?
1. Capitulo I

Capitulo I

Virginia, 1830

Se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperada, ya había amanecido y Kagome todavía no llegaba y no había señal de que fuera aparecer, y como lo necesitaba. Hablaba para sí y rezaba por que apareciera pronto, enviaba suplicas al cielo esperanzada de que fueran oídas. El día que había elegido para llegar tarde, pudo haber sido cualquiera otro, pero tenia que ser justo este, en que su padre sin aviso previo, había llegado.

El constante retumbar de cascos contra la superficie de la extensa pradera y el crujir de una que otra rama, le dio a entender que en cualquier momento aparecería por la colina.

Kagome se recostó sobre el lomo y hablo a su corcel mientras sentía como el viento, producido por la velocidad en que iban, chocaba y quemaba su rostro. El caballo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su jinete, hizo caso a su petición y fue solo cosas de segundos en que este aumento la velocidad hasta transformarse en uno solo con el viento.

Galoparon sin cesar hasta llegar a la cima de la loma y desde ahí pudo ver a Jade paseándose de un lado a otro en la entrada de la enorme casa que era el orgullo de la región. Hizo que el caballo aminorara el paso y se acercaron al trote tranquilo.

- Kagome … ¡Alá! - exclamo la joven al cielo - por fin llegas… estaba que me devorabas las uñas.

- valla Jade, a que se debe este recibimiento ¿no deberías estar orando? - soltó con sarcasmo.

- no juegues… te demoraste, estaba apunto de desmayarme.

- hay… Jade… no exageres.

Kagome pasó su pierna sobre la cabeza del caballo y descendió cayendo de pie a un lado de su montura.

- ¡¿que no exagere?! - dijo a punto de un colapso nervioso - tú padre llego en plena madrugada y casi se me detuvo el corazón cuando lo vi entrar a tu habitación…

No presto atención a las ultimas palabras de su querida Jade ¿su padre había regresado? Sonrió con efusivo entusiasmo al procesar la información ¡Su padre había vuelto! Era lo único que le importaba oír. Su corazón no podía de tanta felicidad.

Corrió escaleras arriba arrepollando su falda para no tropezar en los escalones, siendo seguida de cerca por Jade que le gritaba en ruego, que por favor se detuviera y la escuchara. Corrió por la entrada principal atravesando el gran recibidor y en unos metros más allá, se detuvo. Trato calmar su respiración mientras se acomodo la ropa, respiro profundo y con cuidado, evitando mostrarse impaciente abrió la puerta.

Lo vio ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio con la vista perdida en unos papeles.

- valla, así que por fin te dignas en aparecer.

Lord Gray dejo los papeles de lado y la observo con dureza; quien no lo conociera saldría asustado con solo sentir su presencia, daba una sensación aterradora, pero Kagome había vivido gran parte con él y sabía que debajo de ese semblante de hombre rudo, estaba feliz de verla, por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco a paso rápido dispuesta abrazarlo, pero se vio detenida por las palabras de su padre.

- necesitamos hablar Kagome - conocía para donde iban esas palabras, por lo que no dudo ella en agregar.

- por lo menos antes de regañarme, podrías saludarme, ya que hace mas de siete meses que no te veo papá.

Su padre la observo ceñudo en silencio y tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, le sonrió.

- endiablada muchacha, ven para acá - Kagome se acerco y se abrazaron con fuerza y emoción, su padre le beso el cabello diciéndole con ternura lo mucho que la extraño.

- ¿Por qué no avisaste? Hubiéramos preparado tu recibimiento.

- envié un mensaje, pero al parecer llegue antes que el, y llegar así me sirvió para enterarme de un par de _cositas._

Por la forma en que remarco "cositas", sabia a que se refería ¡maldito pueblo chismoso! debieron haberle contado todo apenas lo vieron aparecer. Bueno, esa última riña si que había sido grande y todo a causa de que unos borrachos comenzaron a molestar a un joven Cherokee que conformaba parte de su grupo y eso la saco de sus casillas, cosa que sucedía siempre que pasaba algo igual, y para colmo, cuando pidió que por favor lo dejaran en paz, comenzaron a tratarla de salvaje, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, les hizo tragar sus palabras, pero nunca espero que con esa pelea casi destruir la taberna.

- ¿no me digas? - dijo tratando hacerse la desentendida con fingida inocencia.

- y yo que tenía esperanzas de que no te hubieras metido en problemas, pero eso si que hubiera sido extraño - Kagome rio ante el ultimo comentario de su padre.

- bueno, a mi defensa, voy a decir que ellos me forzaron actuar así… esta vez.

- así que, con que esta vez es por culpa de otros, y ¿que sucedió con las anteriores? - Kagome se mordió el labio tratando ocultar la sonrisa - no me digas, han sido tantas que ya ni te acuerdas.

- pero para que nos vamos a preocupar por esto, si ya paso, así como las anteriores han pasado.

- Eso es lo que me tratas hacer creer cada vez, pero no es así cariño, ni las anteriores y mucho menos está, han o van a quedar en el olvido. Debí haberle echo caso a tu hermana cuando me propuso enviarte a Londres a buscar marido, ya estas en edad de eso…

- y tampoco serviría de mucho ya, aunque me lo propusieran, no iría, estoy muy bien así, gracias - se tiro sobre unos de los sofás molesta por el rumbo que estaba tomando el tema de conversación.

- no esta bien Kagome, todo el mundo habla de ti, o ¿tú crees que me gustan los comentarios que me llegan? Por su puesto que no, este condenado pueblo se llena la boca hablando de tus acciones y si no hice nada, fue simplemente por que yo sabia los motivos y por que confió en ti, pero ya es hora de que hagamos algo para detener esto.

- espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo, por que ni amarrada me voy a Londres y mucho menos a casar un maldito marido.

- cuida tú lenguaje Kagome. Y ya esta decidido, así que no se te ocurra escapar, por que en cuatro días más partirás.

- no, ¡no lo acepto! - se levanto de golpe - no pienso irme y ¡no me puedes obligar!

- ¿con que no puedo? ¡¿Con quien crees que hablas muchacha?! ¡Así que bájame el tono inmediatamente!

Kagome guardo silencio sin quitar el enojo en su expresión.

- entiende, es lo mejor, formaras tu familia, tendrás tus hijos ¿acaso no quieres ser madre?

- por favor papá, para tener hijos no necesito un marido…

- ¡pero tú si necesitas uno para tenerlos! eres mi hija, ¡una Gray! y si no te he mandado a un reclusorio debido a tu comportamiento estos últimos años, es simplemente por que tu hermana me lo a impedido. Pero hijos sin casarte, eso si que no Kagome. En cuatro días más te vas y es mi última palabra.

Kagome resoplo y salió sin decir nada más de la habitación, para luego correr hacía fuera de la casa.

¡Casarse! ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Había mujeres que pasaban toda su vida sin encontrar marido y nadie les decía nada; bueno, si lo hacían, y a sus espaldas y las llamaban solteronas; pero ella prefería eso, a que casarse con un fantoche presumido, que con suerte y en su vida a hecho algo por si solo. Que fastidio, y ella que había prometido no casarse jamás, a menos que fuera con la persona que ella quería y desde hace cuatro años que tenía claro que nunca sucedería.

Juntando sus labios y dejando el espacio suficiente para que saliera aire, realizo un silbido fuerte y profundo. Fue cosas de segundos en que pudo apreciar entre los arboles el negro corcel trotando en dirección a ella. Corrió hacia él y de un salto lo monto.

- ¡Kagome! Vuelve aquí - le ordeno su padre apenas la alcanzo, pero la joven hizo caso omiso.

- corre Sansón, vamos…

El garañón Andaluz, como siempre, cumplió con lo que la joven le solicito y fue solo cosas de segundos en que Lord Gray perdió de vista a su hija, pero tenía claro a donde se dirigía.

La mente de la joven viajo a cuatro años atrás, cuando su corazón había sido roto, junto con todas sus ilusiones; y huyendo de todo y de todos, recorrió ese mismo sendero que ahora le era agradablemente familiar.

Lo último que recordaba de ese día, era que lloraba sin parar haciéndole la visibilidad casi nula de lo que la rodeaba, por lo que no se agacho para esquivar la rama de un árbol y sumado a la velocidad de Sansón, el impacto contra el suelo la aturdió a tal punto, que luego de unos segundos perdió por completo la conciencia.

Cuando despertó estaba rodeada de cosas extrañas que en su vida de señorita de buena cuna jamás había visto. El espacio era pequeño, suficiente como para que una persona o dos vivieran ¿en donde estaba?

De las sombras, una mujer de profundas arrugas en el rostro y de amable sonrisa se acerco a ella; Kagome trato levantarse, pero su cabeza le retumbo como un tambor de caballería. La anciana mujer se acerco y la empujo suavemente para que se volviera a recostar, diciéndole cosas inentendibles para ella.

Paso dos días encerrada ahí con ella, sin poder intercambiar ninguna palabra, ya que ni ella entendía lo que la anciana hablaba y ni la anciana entendía lo que Kagome le decía. Pero desde ese momento, marco un paso importante en su vida y era por eso que pasaba más tiempo con los Cherokee´s, que con gente de su mismo nivel social, pero bien poco le importaba la opinión del resto ahora, ya nada le importaba…

- ¡Ojos de Gato! ¡Ojos de Gato!- gritaban los niños sin parar en Tsalagi a penas la vieron acercarse a la pequeña tribu Cherokee.

Kagome les sonrió y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al tipi del fondo siendo seguida por los pequeños que no paraban de nombrarla. Desmonto con rapidez e ingreso corriendo el armazón de madera y piel que servía de puerta.

- tan temprano Ojos de Gato- dijo la anciana mujer en Tsalagi apenas la vio entrar - sucedió algo, lo veo en tus ojos - Kagome se dejo caer sobre las pieles y suspiro exhausta emocionalmente, y en la misma lengua le hablo.

- mi padre regreso…

- y no estas feliz… eso significa que no te trajo buenas noticias - Kagome frunció el ceño y corrió la mirada - no te trajo buenas noticias - afirmo.

- Quiere que valla al otro lado del océano a buscar un hombre, pero yo no quiero.

- no quieres, porque tú dices: que el que tu corazón quiere, no te pertenece…

- no es que yo lo diga Ala Blanca, es lo que es… él no es mío… y no podrá serlo… y verlo, no se si podre soportarlo, especialmente por que debo buscar algo que se que no encontrare en nadie mas y en el mismo lugar en que él esta… temo que mi corazón se vuelva a romper al verlo.

Ala Blanca se sentó enfrente de ella y le tendió una taza con agua de hierbas. La observo meditar un momento mientras bebía de su taza.

- cuando los espíritus te trajeron a nosotros - le dijo la anciana - tu corazón sufría y también tu espíritu por ese hombre… te cerraste por mucho tiempo, pero luego enfocaste tu cariño en estas tierras, en los Cherokee´s, en tu familia y tus seres queridos; pero tu espíritu es demasiado fuerte como para ser vencido.

Tu y estas tierras son uno solo y lo sientes cada vez que las atraviesas, aunque sea para visitarnos – Kagome le sonrió - Tienes el don de cambiar todo en tu alrededor Ojos de Gato, incluso, tu propia vida… y lo sentí cuando te vi por primera vez… y por eso te digo, así como te levantaste esa vez, podrás y sabrás hacerlo todas las veces que sea necesario. No temas Ojos de Gato, este viaje, te traerá muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero están en tu destino y debes enfrentarlo, y tú lo sabes - la anciana mujer dejo de hablar para llevar su atención hacia la puerta - pasa Ave que Patea.

- buenos días abuela…

Siempre sucedía lo mismo y Kagome siempre se pregunto ¿cómo sabe cuando hay alguien detrás de la puerta? Lo mismo cuando ella llego, la esperaba con una taza.

- buenos días muchacho. Vienes por Ojos de Gato ¿cierto?

- así es… - dijo el joven sonriendo miro a Kagome y salió, dándole tiempo para terminar su conversación.

- piensa en lo que te he dicho… - palmo el brazo de la joven y con una sonrisa agrego - se que lo harás.

Cuando salió, Ave que Patea la esperaba a un lado de la puerta, observando con añoranza a un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban sentados a unos metros más allá.

Ave que Patea o John Osborne para todos, era un joven apuesto y alto, de mandíbula fuerte y recta, de labios gruesos, de un cabello negro como el carbón y tan largo como el de ella sujeto en una trenza, y de unos expresivos ojos negros.

- te envió mi padre ¿cierto? – Ave que Patea dejo ver una hilera de dientes blancos en su sonrisa que resaltaban con su tez de color tostado.

- ya sabes que no se acerca aquí desde que se lo pediste… y ¿pelearon por lo que sucedió en el pueblo?

Kagome bufo.

- sabes que no discute conmigo ya por ese tipo de cosas.

- entonces ¿por que?

- me voy a Londres a buscar marido…

John casi se atraganto de la risa al escucharla y si no fuera porque la escucho dar un pequeño gruñido, ahora se estaría atragantando por otros motivos.

- perdóname, pero es gracioso…

- yo no le veo la gracia - le dijo ofendida.

- ¿cómo que no? la que había prometido nunca casarse – lanzo una nueva carcajada – y aunque quisieras, en el pueblo hablan de que tu nunca conseguirás un marido, y si es que eso llega a suceder, que Dios se apiade del pobre hombre.

- pueblo chismoso…

- pero por lo menos tienes el consuelo de que los hombres Cherokee´s te consideran una verdadera mujer…

- ellos me ven como un trofeo.

- yo no.

- tu eres mi amigo, así que tu opinión no vale.

- bueno, bueno… Pero yo creo, que aunque llegues a considerarlo, dudo que tu padre acepte que te unas a uno.

- sabes que eso no es verdad… dejo que Antonia se casara con tu hermano, a pesar de que en ella esta la obligación de procrear al futuro al cuarto conde de Fallodon, Northumberland.

Un leve dejo de tristeza pudo apreciar en los ojos del joven y comprendió que se debía a la memoria de su hermano, pero fue algo momentáneo, ya que luego lucio una radiante sonrisa y fue por eso que agrego.

- y creo que en estos momentos aceptaría a cualquiera con tal de verme casada.

- tu padre te quiere con adoración, así que no creo que acepte a cualquiera, yo creo que por eso te envía al Londres.

Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado, no por que su padre la adorara, si no por la parte del viaje.

- pero no tienes de que preocuparte, allá en el famoso Londres no tienen idea de cómo eres o que has hecho, puedes tomarlo como un nuevo comenzar.

Nuevo comenzar… a un demonio su nuevo comenzar. Busco con la vista a Sansón y sonrió al verlo jugar con los niños dándole pequeños trompetazos en las espaldas, mientras los seguía.

- Sansón - el caballo se irguió de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Kagome, y de trote en trote se acerco a ella.

Cuando llego a la casa, lo único que le dijo a su padre fue: "ganaste" y se encamino a su habitación. Jade ya estaba ahí, ordenando sus cosas en baúles y Kagome solo rolo sus ojos antes de decir:

- sabes que hay sirvientes para eso.

- ¿y? - se encogió de hombros - sabes que prefiero hacerlo yo.

Kagome camino hasta su cama y se tiro sobre ella agotada, mental y físicamente.

- sabía que John te encontraría.

- tu sabes muchas cosas de John, Jade - le dijo picara.

La joven se sonrojo y avergonzada se giro para que Kagome no la viera.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás por fin lo que sientes?

- sabes que no puedo hacer eso… él es John Osborn, futuro medico, ahijado de tu padre, y yo soy Yadira Abbas, una ex esclava musulmana… sin nada que ofrecer.

- ¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ofrecer?! - hablo molesta sentándose de golpe sobre la cama - Tienes mucho que ofrecer Jade, eres mi hermana; bueno, no en papel, pero eso se soluciona fácilmente; pero sí de corazón y John no es de esos que se preocupan del buen nombre que le proporcionara su esposa. Y déjate de decir eso de ex esclava, que no fue tu culpa.

Yadira Abbas o Jade como Kagome la llamaba de cariño, llego a su vida cuando Kagome tenía solo quince años, la misma edad de Jade en ese momento. Fue en una visita al puerto junto su hermana, ya que Antonia tenía la idea de enseñarle a Kagome hacer las compras, cosa que en ese momento aprendió por si sola, pero no al comprar vegetales.

En esos tiempos, Kagome era una muchachita flacucha sin mucho atractivo más que sus ojos verdes con un toque de ámbar que a la luz brillaban como los ojos de un felino. Su cabello negro como el carbón no era lo único que contrastaba con el rubio de su hermana, ya que Antonia era de unos ojos verdes, casi pálidos y su figura ya era la de toda una mujer.

Antonia le había pedido que no se alejara de ella, ya que había visto como llegaban los barcos con esclavos, cosa que le desagrado, ya que ellos no eran partidarios de la esclavitud y lo tenían como ley en la finca, persona que trabajara ahí, era totalmente libre.

Pero el corazón impetuoso de Kagome, pudo más que la petición de su hermana cuando vio como una muchacha de su misma edad, de ropaje extraño, no solo por como cubría sus cabellos, era examinada de pies a cabeza por un ser que encontraba repugnante.

Había visto indios antes y no le molestaban, incluso los encontraba interesantes, pero este sujeto llevaba ropa de caballero; sin embargo su semblante, todo lo de él, le era asqueroso. Observaba a la muchacha con lujuria sádica, por lo que sintió como su piel se erizaba.

Miro a la muchacha con compasión y fue solo una fracción de segundos en que intercambiaron miradas, Kagome le sonrió, pero la jovencita, asustada agacho la mirada cuando el sujeto se volvió acerca a ella.

Kagome sintió rabia e impotencia, como deseaba ser hombre en esos minutos y poder hacer algo ¿pero qué podía hacer una muchacha de solo quince años?

- Kagome, sostenme esto – Kagome recibió el pequeño bolso sin siquiera prestar atención, ya que su vista estaba en la muchacha esclava.

Fue solo cosa de minutos en que Kagome atravesó el trecho hasta llegar donde se realizaba la venta.

- quiero comprar a esta muchacha – dijo con voz fuerte señalando a la joven.

- ve donde tus padres muchacha – le dijo el hombre que suponía que era el vendedor y regreso a su conversación con el indio de traje.

- le acabo de decir, que quiero comprarla, o acaso ¿mi dinero no es bueno? – La muchacha la observaba sorprendida por cómo le hablaba a los hombres de esa forma, de igual a igual, cosa que nunca en su vida había visto.

- el dinero es dinero, pero ya está vendida…

- ¿Ya le pago?

- no, aun no.

- entonces, todavía no la vende…

- vete a molestar a otra parte mocosa – Kagome fulmino con la mirada al indio apenas lo escucho y este se sorprendió al no verla intimidada con él.

- no me voy a ninguna parte, incluso – le sonrió al vendedor – estoy dispuesta a pagar el doble de lo que él le ofreció.

El vendedor se vio bastante interesado, pero el otro sujeto ya estaba que le colmaba la paciencia que no tenía. Se acerco a ella y la sujeto del brazo arrastrándola para que se largara.

- vete a molestar a otra parte, si no quieres que te de unas nalgadas por meterte en cosas que no deberías…

- ¡suéltela! – Kagome sonrió al ver a John a unos paso de ellos acercándose y fue en ese momento en que Jade cayo enamorada de él -¿Cómo se atreve a colocarle una mano encima?

- valla, pero si es el pequeño Ave que Patea – rio con sorna al ver el rostro serio de John – llévatela antes de que me arrepienta…

- le toca un solo cabello y será usted el que se arrepienta.

- y ¿tú serás el que haga arrepentirme? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

- tal vez no seré yo, pero si su padre apenas se entere…

- anda a buscar al dichoso padre y te demostrare que apenas me vea saldrá huyendo, como todos los cobardes que viven en este pueblo.

- ¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mi padre? - le espeto ofendida.

- le aseguro _señor _que Lord Gray no es ningún cobarde.

Al sujeto no le afecto de la manera que John esperaba, incluso esperaba que el dichoso Lord Gray le fuera a reclamar algo. No obstante, lo mismo no sucedió con el vendedor que se sintió aterrorizado. Había escuchado del famoso Lord Gray, dueño de la finca Tso'i Sogwili. Claro que había escuchado de él.

- yo… yo no quiero problemas – tartamudeo asustado el vendedor – lo siento Henry.

- no me vengas con esa porquería, hicimos un trato, debes cumplirlo… ella es mía.

Al vendedor no le gusto el tono en cómo le hablo y por eso se hizo el desentendido.

- como dijo la señorita, todavía no me pagas, a menos que me ofrezcas más que ella

- no vale tanto…

- negocios son negocios Henry, y si no puedes pagar lo que te pido…

- ¡maldita rata!

- pero yo si estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que le propuse y espero que lo acepte - interrumpió Kagome.

- claro que si señorita Gray.

El tal Henry, que su puso que no era su verdadero nombre; luego de gruñir se marcho dando largas zancadas y botando todo a su paso.

- bueno señorita, cerremos un negocio… - Kagome le sonrió a la joven y Jade se la devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo que el de Kagome.

Se encamino hacia el vendedor, pero cayó en cuenta con algo, no andaba con nada de dinero y ¿ahora que se suponía que hacia? Apretó con fuerza el bolso que tenía entre sus manos, e intrigada y preguntándose: ¿en qué momento llego a sus manos? cayó en cuenta de quien era y que tenía dentro.

Sonrió con picardía y luego hizo una mueca al pensar en el castigo que iba a recibir por lo que iba hacer. Y así fue, Antonia la mantuvo por un mes castiga en casa, estudiando hasta el cansancio y aparte debía enseñarle a Jade a comportarse y en especial ingles, ya que hablaba árabe y un poco de español; lo encontró bastante entretenido, y provoco que se unieran más, hasta volverse inseparables y a Kagome no le molesto que Jade le enseñara un par de cosas que disponía lucir a su futuro marido, cosa que ahora solo lo hacía porque ella lo disfrutaba.

- esta bien, pero aun así, no me atrevo.

- si quieres yo hablo con él…

- ¡no! Ahí si que me muero de vergüenza. Además, supe que corteja a una joven del pueblo.

- en serio ¿a quien? - pregunto molesta.

- Miriam Straton…

- ¡¿a esa zorra?!

- Kagome …

- ¿Qué? La muy… _cualquiera_ se ha dedicado hablar de mí. Si es así, John se las verá conmigo, por ti y por mí también.

- no le hagas nada Kagome, por favor, no es culpa de él. Él no sabe lo que siento…

- por favor Jade, no lo defiendas, ocho años llevas enamorada de él y el muy idiota ni siquiera se ha dado por aludido. Todos los hombres son unos idiotas… - un dejo de amargura se escucho en su tono de voz, pero Jade no hizo comentario alguno – y para más remate, debo ir a cazar uno.

- no lo digas de ese modo… suena bastante feo.

- feo sonara, pero es la verdad…- y con una sonrisa picara agrego - llevare mis cuchillos en caso de que se coloquen difíciles ¿Qué opinas? – Jade coloco los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba a Kagome amenazando a su posible candidato a filo de cuchillo.

- por el amor de dios, Jade, era una broma, no era para que te colocaras así – Jade suspiro aliviada - pero de todos modos los llevare.

- es una broma ¿cierto? – pregunto esperanzada la joven árabe de que la respuesta fuera sí, pero conociendo a Kagome Gray, era obvio que no.

- claro que no, me sentiría realmente desnuda sin ellos, que sin ropa encima

¿Para que pregunto? si era de esperarse la respuesta, Kagome no era Kagome, a menos que estuviera armada.

Hacía más de cuatro años que estaba a cargo de la finca, y tuvo que aprender hacerse respetar.

Pero no siempre fue así, tan ruda, hombrada como la tratan las mujeres en el pueblo. Antes era como toda muchacha de la alta sociedad, de modales correctos, siempre bien vestida y llena de cortesía, y ahora, su vestimenta se basa en la comodidad, no obstante Jade se encargo de que no perdiera su lado femenino y que no se viera de poca clase, y su mejor opción fue modificar el traje de monta de la joven eliminando el falso y diseñándole un calzón más corto que los de la época que llegaban mas debajo de la rodilla, este en cambio cubría su zona intima y llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo del inicio del muslo con un delicado moñito como amarre en cada muslo; agradeció al cielo cuando Kagome acepto, ya que si fuera por ella andaría sin nada por debajo, pero la tela de su faldón era lo suficientemente pesada como para que el tajo no se abriera con el viento, pero aun así, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

A Kagome no le molesto que Jade le hiciera sus trajes, pero le exigió que fueran cómodos para montar y para poder desenfundar sin problemas sus cuchillos que llevaba siempre consigo, uno en cada muslo y otro en su pantorrilla izquierda, el del muslo derecho solo era para en caso de emergencia, ya que el tajo de su falda (que era oculto por las extensa cantidad de tela), le permitía usar sin ningún problema los del lado izquierdo y varios ya habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

No negaba que los trajes que Jade le hacían le fascinaban, incluso el delicado calzoncito, pero primero loca antes de volver a ser la misma niña de antes, que siempre estaba preocupada de que vestir y que peinado usar, o que si sus mejillas estaban lo suficientemente sonrojadas con un par de pellizcos, o evitar estar demasiado al sol para no tostarse. Ahora estaba lo suficiente lejos de eso; si estaba sonrojada, o era por el exceso de trabajo o por el intenso calor de verano; y que decir de su piel, estaba lo bastante bronceada como para que cualquiera se diera cuenta que bien poco le importaba mantener su palidez delicada.

Pero a la que si le importaba era a Jade, ella siempre se preocupo de Kagome, de su cabello, de su piel; como toda joven árabe, le hacia los mismos tratamientos que su madre le enseño y por eso, a pesar de que Kagome inspirara miedo y respeto entre las mujeres y hombres del pueblo, en silencio murmuraban su extraordinaria y salvaje belleza, eran pocos los que se aventuraban acercarse hablarle, deseando algo mas que una amistad, y lo único que lograban era una palabrota o una mirada fría como poco.

Jade se mantenía al pendiente de sus necesidades, a pesar de que la joven Gray le pedía que no lo hiciera, ya que ella no estaba en la casa como sirvienta, si no como una más de la familia. Y muestra de ello, fue cuando la obligo a cambiarse a unas de las habitaciones de la planta alta y le regalo todos sus vestidos de señorita apenas tomo el mando de la finca, y le daba una especie de mesada para que se comprara lo que necesitaba, cosa que no acepto hasta que con unos cuantos pucheros y constantes ruegos por mas de una semana, la joven se vio obligada aceptar no muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea, ya que Kagome la proveía de todo lo que necesitaba, incluso le regalaba luego de cada viaje telas y la mas fina gasa para su tan característico velo que la joven utilizaba para cubrir sutilmente su hermoso cabello castaño claro.

Jade cerro el baúl y se giro para ver a Kagome que mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no dormía, estaba meditando, tal vez en lo que le esperaba en Londres.

- y ¿Cómo te sientes?- Kagome se mantuvo igual, tendida sobre la cama, esperando que sucediera un milagro y no tuviera que viajar.

- ¿Cómo crees? Enfadada, molesta, ¡furiosa! No entiendo cómo se atreve a forzarme hacer algo que no quiero, cuando por más de cuatro años me hago cargo de esta finca... Que ni se me atraviese John en este momento, que te juro que le pateo su maldito trasero.

- creo que después de eso… tendrán que cambiarle el nombre por Ave Pateada.

Kagome la miro sorprendida mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa, la joven desde que puso sus ojos en el joven John, jamás había bromeado en contra de él; en realidad, en contra de nadie.

- valla Jade, esto sí que es una sorpresa, y muy graciosa – Jade se encogió de hombros mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Luego de una pausa, Jade añadió:

- en realidad… yo preguntaba, por el volver a verlo, ya sabes…

- No me afecta en lo absoluto - la interrumpió - podría verlo ahora mismo y no sentiría absolutamente nada – mintió, creía que si lo decía, su mente lo creería - además, con suerte lo veré una o dos veces, ya sea en la calle o en alguna fiesta, no hay de qué preocuparse… ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Jade solo desvió la mirada y queriendo esconderse de la ira de Kagome Gray, ya que estaba segura apenas le diera la buena nueva, esa casa iba arder.

Furiosa abrió la puerta del despacho, en donde su padre se mantenía sentado leyendo el periódico. Lord Gray, ni siquiera movió un solo musculo cuando la sintió entrar, a lo único que se limito hacer, fue mirarla por sobre el papel.

- ¡¿por qué me haces esto?! ¡Sé su pone que tienes una casa en Londres!

- cálmate Kagome - le pidió con tranquilidad su hermana. Que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, y suspiro al ver que no iba ser así, para variar.

Su padre dejo el periódico en la mesita ubicada a un lado de su asiento y con una mirada fría, dijo:

- tú crees que te permitiré quedarte sola allá. Virginia es una cosa y Londres otra totalmente distinta. El buen nombre de nuestra familia estará en juego y no pienso correr ningún riesgo mientras estés allá.

- ¿pero por que con ellos? Es demasiado pedir. Primero me obligas realizar un viaje que no me agrada, segundo, para buscar un… - iba decir un improperio pero se contuvo – marido, que no quiero y resulta que debo ir a vivir con esa gente. No, papá ¿escuchaste? ¡No lo acepto!

Antonia sin ser vista, se marcho del cuarto. Lo mejor era dejarlos discutir solos, su padre era el único que siempre ha podido controlarla, y su intervención no serviría de mucho debido a lo enardecía que estaba su hermana.

- no importa lo que _tú _quieres, si no lo que es correcto. Por mucho tiempo has hecho lo que has querido sin pensar en el resto… - eso le dolió, pero prefirió mantener una mirada seria – pero esta vez no Kagome, acataras lo que te diga y no quiero seguir escuchando tus necedades.

Kagome trato calmarse, ya que discutiendo no estaba ganando nada, y con voz más relajada rogo.

- papá, por favor, te lo pido… te prometo comportarme como tú quieres, incluso disfrazarme de señorita, pero no me envíes a vivir con ellos, por favor te lo ruego… debe haber otra forma… tal vez si Antonia viajara conmigo o ¡Jade!… será la compañía suficiente…

- Por supuesto que no, tú sabes que tu hermana no se subirá a un barco aunque yo aceptara y Jade ira contigo de todos modos, pero aun así no es apropiado que vivan solas, se racional una vez en tu vida. Sé que ellos te cuidaran como si fueras de la familia…

Continuara...

**con una nueva historia...**

**esta basada en la fabulosa saga Los Malory de Johanna Lindsey con mi personaje favorito Jeremy Malory... que me encantanta, por eso quise hacer una historia con el pensando en mi querido Inuyasha...**

**espero que les guste. quienes hayan leido la saga y les gusto el libro en el que él era protagonista, sera mejor que no continuen leyendo y si lo hacen mil perdones... no les puedo decir pr que pero ya lo sabran mas adelante.**

**solo puedo decirles que esta historia esta pensado como si fuera el libro numero 10.**

**y quienes no han leido libros de Johanna Lindsey, se los recomiendo al 100%**

**tambien cabe informar que los nombres de los protagonistas no me pertence si no a la genio de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**suerte a todos y espero que me sigan en esta alocada aventura que acabo de embarcarme.**

**bye**


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

- tu padre me pidió que fuéramos a una modista para que lleves un buen guarda ropa para el viaje y allá en Londres mandar hacer más. John reservo los pasajes para tres días más, tiempo suficiente para que estén listos…

Kagome ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba sentada en el asiento aun lado de la ventana con la vista puesta en lo que sucedía a metros más allá, perdida en el azul eterno del mar y el cielo que se unían en el horizonte. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta anunciaba las lágrimas que hace años ya no derramaba, y todo porque esa magnífica fusión le recordaba esa frase que hace muchos años utilizo para describirlo a él: _es como el mar y el cielo a la vez._

Llevaba sentada en el mismo lugar desde que llegaron al hotel en Norfolk para tomar el barco rumbo a Inglaterra. No tenia ánimos, ni ganas de hacer nada, y menos de hablar con alguien. Jade le hablaba de lo que fuera, pero lo único que obtenía era silencio de parte de ella.

- Kagome… háblame por favor.

Como si fuera de la familia. Esas palabras rondaron por su mente durante días, torturándola. Como si fuera de la familia, como si eso fuera posible, todo parecía una broma cruel del destino, en el que su padre estaba empeñado serla participe. Como podía oponerse, su padre era su padre, a pesar de que con suerte y lo veían dos veces en el año por un par de semanas.

En un principio le dolía, sin embargo con el tiempo se acostumbro y aprovechaba cada visita al máximo, incluso dejaba de lado sus salidas nocturnas para estar con él…

- ¿cómo te sientes? – Hablo por fin sin quitar la vista en el mar. Jade solo se limito a sonreír complacida al verla dispuesta romper el hielo - Será un viaje de un mes, más o menos – Jade suspiro.

- bien… ya que contigo me siento segura…

Kagome le sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose tan tonta y egoísta. La pobre Jade estaba dispuesta a realizar ese viaje con ella, sabiendo de su pánico por los viajes, igual que Antonia, pero a causa de circunstancias parecidas, y el solo pensar en acercarse a un barco, la crisis de pánico se volvían horribles.

La misma reacción tenía Jade, al oír tan solo la palabra océano, viaje o barco; transpiraba frio y quedaba completamente paralizada, y como no, si el viaje de regreso a casa desde España hacia Arabia, se transformo en una pesadilla cuando, con lo mismo que David, su barco fue atacado. Toda su familia murió, y a ella, como al resto de los sobrevivientes, los llevaron a las costas de América como esclavos.

- Jade perdóname si te hecho sentir mal… pero…

- no te preocupes… entiendo por lo que estas pasando y no me has hecho nada, aparte de no hablarme, bueno, de no hablarle a nadie.

Kagome sonrió con dulzura y Jade pudo ver como había vuelto la misma de siempre.

Al tercer día, Kagome estaba vestida totalmente diferente a como había llegado, su cabello recogido con un peinado sofisticado, un vestido simple pero elegante solo para el viaje de un suave color Calipso de broderie en blanco, guantes de encaje, del mismo color que su sombrilla blanco.

- ¡Dios santo! ¿ Kagome …? No estoy muy seguro si eres tú…

Se acerco a ella y comenzó a observarla con detenimiento con una sonrisa burlona.

- no molestes John.

- ¡oh! Ahí estabas, ya comenzaba a preocuparme – Kagome rolo los ojos y paso a un lado de él.

Se acercaron al puerto en carruaje con Sansón atado a él, hasta que pudo ver la flota de barcos varados en el puerto que esperaban desembarcar o arribar. Se detuvieron.

John las guio hacia unos de los muelles, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse debido a que terminaban de cargar el barco. Observo el navío con cuidado. Era una nave impresionante y con acabados muy exquisitos, no se comparaba en nada con el resto de las embarcaciones de los alrededores, ni con ninguna que allá visto antes, la única que le podía hacer competencia era la de su padre. En uno de los costados pudo leer el nombre del barco.

- Nereus_ - _susurro a medida que lo leía.

Escucho como Sansón resoplaba nervioso al estar rodeado de gente, así que ella misma tuvo que ayudar a subir el caballo al barco para evitar accidentes ¡Dios! todos sus seres queridos tenían problemas con barcos ahora que lo pensaba. Se vio obligada a cubrirle la cabeza con su chal para que no se encabritara, pero aun así Sansón se agitaba nervioso.

Todo el mundo coloco su interés en la joven y en la belleza de caballo que llevaba, lo que provoco que más de alguno se atreviera acercarse a tocarlo, asustándolo más.

A menos que Kagome se lo pidiera, Sansón no dejaba que nadie, aparte de ella lo tocara. Y todo por como llego a ella, en ese mismo puerto, pero en diferente época.

Habían ido a buscar a su padre, luego que este avisara que llegaría en tal fecha. Todo parecía perfecto, Jade y Antonia se quedaron en el Hotel, suficiente tenían con estar cerca del puerto, así que solo fue acompañada por John.

- ¡muévete, caballo inútil! – escucho Kagome entre el alboroto que había por la llegada y salida de barcos.

La cantidad de gente le impedía ver bien, por lo que se abrió paso con dificultad hasta que llego cerca de unos de los barcos. En el tablón para subir, había un potrillo negro muy hermoso tirado sobre ella, tratando con dificultad levantarse, pero le era imposible y pudo ver porque. Una de sus patas traseras había caído en un agujero producido por unas tablas que se rompieron.

- Endemoniado caballo ¡levántate! – entre azotes y azotes, pudo ver como comenzaba a verse la piel abrirse y como el pobre potrillo caía recostado resoplando.

Pero entre menos se movía, mayor era la cantidad de azotes que recibía. Enfurecida por tal acto tan abominable, observo a quien lo azotaba y no pudo ser mayor su sorpresa cuando vio que no era nadie más, que el tal Henry, agradeció que Jade no estuviera ahí.

- ya no se mueve Henry y dudo que pueda – le dijo uno de los marinos. Fastidiado enrollo el látigo y se alejo un poco.

- deshazte de él – siguió con su camino.

- y ¿donde demonios lo tiro?, ni como carne sirve.

- usa tu imaginación – y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

El marino se acerco al potrillo y se hinco, se rasco la cabeza tratando pensar qué diablos hacer con la bestia.

El potrillo estaba sufriendo y él pudo verlo, y lo único sensato que se le ocurrió, fue sacar su arma y colocarla en la sien del animal y antes de apretar el gatillo, Kagome grito un ¡no! Asustándolo y provocando que disparara hacia el agua.

- ¡por un demonio muchacha! te das cuenta de lo que pude haber hecho.

- sí y también tengo claro lo que tenía planeado hacer… no lo mate, por favor - le suplico.

- es lo mejor que se puede hacer, si no lo hago yo, morirá de todas formas y si es que se salva, será inservible con la pata rota.

- pero estará vivo.

- pero no podrá llevar una vida digna como el resto de los caballos… es lo mejor – apunto de nuevo su arma.

- ¡no! – volvió a gritar Kagome colocándose enfrente de él sobre el potrillo.

- ¿qué crees que haces? quítate de ahí…

- no, no lo hare.

- !que te quites! – la sujeto del brazo tratando quitarla a la fuerza, pero Kagome se agarro a unas tablas impidiéndole que la moviera de ahí - por Dios, muchacha, entiende, es lo mejor.

- no es lo mejor, es lo que más le conviene. Así que no me moveré. A menos…

- a menos ¿qué?

- regálamelo… de todos modos va a tirarlo, yo me hago cargo de él desde ahora y ya no deberá preocuparse más de él.

- no te lo puedo regalar…

- entonces véndamelo – el marino se vio bastante interesado y como no, si estos tipos lo único que les interesa es el dinero.

Kagome busco entre lo que llevaba encima tratando encontrar algo de valor, pero nada. Llevo la mano a su cuello y lo único que tenía, era una fina y larga cadena de oro con un colgante del mismo mineral. Observo el gravado con pesar. Un caballo sobre sus dos patas traseras, parte del símbolo de la finca Tso'i Sogwili o tres caballos (traducido del Tselagi, idioma Cherokee), por eso los grabados, son tres colgantes en total, los dueños de los otros son su padre y su hermana. Lo giro y pudo ver las iniciales de su nombre, KHM (Kagome Higurashi Morrison). Se la quito, y con mucha pena, se la tendió al marino.

- con esto creo que será suficiente…

El hombre se la arrebató, reviso con cuidado cada detalle del grabado, mordió el colgante para comprobar si era oro puro, y al sentir que no le sucedía nada, solo a sus dientes, sonrió complacido.

Cuando su padre arribo, solo encontró a John, Kagome como pudo encontró la forma de sacar al potrillo de ahí, y de la misma forma lo llevo hasta la finca sin que su padre se enterara y mucho menos su hermana, por lo que obligo a John guardar silencio. A Jade no debía forzarla a nada, ya que con solo pedírselo, lo cumpliría sin ningún problema.

Lo cuido día y noche ella misma. Los trabajadores que se acercaban, lo único que recibían era un par de mordiscos por parte de él, ya que a la única persona que le permitía estar cerca, era a ella.

- es como la historia de Sansón ¿no crees? – Dijo con un poco de dificultad Jade en ingles, observando cómo Kagome lo acariciaba y este se dejaba gustoso – su única debilidad eres tú.

Kagome sonrió antes de soltar la carcajada junto con la joven.

- evitare cortarle el cabello para que no pierda sus fuerza.

Y Jade sonrió dichosa.

- ¿sabes? Sansón, no es un mal nombre para él ¿no crees? – Sugirió Jade.

- yo creo que le queda perfecto… ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Te gusta el nombre? Sansón…

El caballito movió las orejas de atrás hacia delante una y otra vez, y con un relincho y un pequeño resoplido, lo tomo como un sí.

Jade tenía plena confianza en que lograría que Sansón lograra caminar sin problemas, en realidad creía que todo lo que Kagome se propusiera lo conseguiría, era lo suficiente perseverante como para lograrlo, a excepción con aquel suceso que transcurriría el año siguiente.

Pero John, no opinaba lo mismo, le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo cuidar a un caballo que ni siquiera va servir, cosa que la alentó más en que si lo lograría, estaba segura de ello.

Las llagas sanaron en un mes, dejando finas cicatrices por todo su lomo y vientre, pero era lo que menos importaba ya, lo realmente importante era su pata, una fea cicatriz había quedado por el lado interior del muslo era la única huella del accidente, ya que la hinchazón había desaparecido. Al segundo mes ya se podía levantar, pero no lograba apoyarse en la extremidad.

Con el tiempo, Kagome vio sus esperanzas aumentar cuando lo vio apoyar con un poco de dificultad el miembro lastimado, no le importaba si cojeaba, pero por lo menos podría tener un poco de independencia y no depender al cien porciento de ella.

Un día en que se alejaron de la casa, en sus caminatas matutinas, más de lo que tenían planeado. Sintieron el aullar de los lobos. Kagome se asusto, no por ella, si no por el potrillo. Agarro un palo y comenzaron alejarse lo más veloz que el animal podía. Ya casi tenía el tamaño de un garañón adulto, pero no la misma fuerza que se adquiere mediante el constante ejercicio, y menos la firmeza en su pata aun resentida.

Fue inevitable que los lobos los alcanzaran. Kagome trato quitarlos a punta de palazos, pero no vio cuando un lobo se acerco por detrás y comenzó a tironear su vestido tirándola contra el suelo. Los lobos se acercaban, gruñendo, babeando y mostrando de manera peligrosa los dientes; todo estaba perdido y cuando creyó que todo terminaría, cerró los ojos y se dejo.

Los abrió de inmediato cuando los sintió gemir y gritar de dolor. El caballo la había salvado, dando brincos y patadas, los alejo. Desde ese día él camino como si lo sucedido con su pata fuera un mal sueño del que acababan de despertar. Brincaba y corría como si nada.

John no creía lo que sus ojos veían cuando regresaron.

- cierra la boca John – fue lo único que la joven le dijo.

El joven John se acerco al corcel, sin embargo este no se dejo, hecho las orejas hacia atrás, resoplo y se alejo al galope.

- valla, veo que el nombre le queda a la perfección…

Kagome solo rolo los ojos.

Pero a pesar de que habían transcurrido años desde ese suceso, al parecer, se había quedado en el recuerdo del caballo.

Le susurro al oído con tal suavidad, que fácilmente se pudo haber confundido con el viento, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que nada malo permitiría que le sucediera. Y con delicadeza lo guio rumbo arriba y luego, guiada por uno de los jóvenes de la tripulación lo llevo hasta lo que iba ser su caballeriza durante el viaje.

El lugar estaba muy bien equipado, suficiente alimento como para tres meses, y el lecho del caballo estaba bien provisto de paja, como para que su dormir fuera cómodo. Mejor no podría estar, ya que era el único corcel que viajaría, así solo él recibiría todos los cuidados, pero un así velaría por que viajara como un rey, por algo estaba pagando bastante dinero.

Luego de volver a corroborar si el lugar estaba bien, volvió a descender, y por lo visto Jade ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a John mientras estuvo en el barco. Se acerco a ellos a paso lento tratando de alargar lo más posible tan lamentable suceso.

- bueno, creo que es hora de la despedida – oyó Kagome decir John.

Se volvió hacia él y con un poco de dolor y sin importarle lo que la gente hablara, lo abrazo con fuerza.

- no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ni que te fueras para siempre…

- pero eso es lo que siento – se separo con pesar y le sujeto las manos – prométeme que cuidaras…

- no te preocupes… cuidare de todo y de _todos_ como si fueras tu.

- espero que así sea, si no, atravesare el océano a nado si es necesario a solo patearte el trasero, Ave Pateada – John solo la miro ceñudo al oírla llamar así.

Jade que se había mantenido alejada, temerosa y callada, soltó una risita al oír llamarlo como ella lo había hecho, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

- bueno Jade, es hora de despedirse… - le dijo Kagome tratando disimular una sonrisa picara y con los ojos le indicaba que se atreviera y se acercara a él.

Trago muy nerviosa y se coloco más ya que sentía la mirada de él sobre ella. Levanto un poco la vista, y al chocar con los ojos de él y con su dulce sonrisa, los volvió a bajar completamente roja.

- cuídate mucho Jade… - el joven se quedo ahí esperando algo de parte de ella, que ni él tenía idea de que era.

- John, yo… - se interrumpió debido a que anunciaron que todos subieran para zarpar.

Miro hacia el barco nerviosa por como comenzaban a izar velas. Kagome estaba tranquila, como si nada apurara, y era de esperarse si no se quería ir.

- tú también cuídate… – se acerco y le beso la mejilla, sujeto a Kagome del brazo y la arrastro hasta llegar a la cubierta.

La joven Higurashi enarco una ceja al ver a la joven colorada como una granada madura mirando el piso de la cubierta, llevo la vista hacia John, y este estaba con los ojos como plato, casi petrificado, al parecer si se lo había dicho.

Se iba a despedir agitando el brazo, pero no conseguiría nada, John con suerte y estaba de pie.

Sintió como el barco comenzó a moverse y eso la ataco; necesitaba tener la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, que nada cambiaria, ni ella y mucho menos ese lugar.

- ¡Ave que Patea! – Grito en Tsalagi mientras corría por la borda, a medida que el barco se alejaba lentamente, el joven al oírla reacciono y corrió por la orilla del muelle – prométeme… que todo será igual… necesito que lo hagas…

Y el joven en el mismo idioma le grito.

- no lo puedo prometer, la vida cambia y nos cambia, así debe ser… Antes que se me olvide… - saco algo de su chaqueta – atájalo… - se lo tiro con fuerza como para que atravesara el trecho que había entre el muelle y el navío, y Kagome como pudo lo atrapo – Te lo envía Vida en el bosque, dice: que es para que recuerdes y no olvides nunca tu hogar, porque este es tu hogar Ojos de Gato, no lo olvides… – John se detuvo, levanto la mano y giro la palma hacia él en señal de que vuelva pronto.

Ella llevo el bolsito de cuero a su pecho y levanto la mano en señal de despedida, no iba abrirlo, no ahora, solo cuando realmente lo necesitara.

- mi hogar... - musito mientras se alejaba con lentitud hasta perderse por completo de su vista.

Como hubiera deseado llorar, lo necesitaba con urgencia, mientras veía como se alejaban cada vez más de aquel pedazo de tierra al que quería y llamaba hogar. Todo debía ser igual, nada podía cambiar y mucho menos ella, eso lo prometía.

Se encamino hacia Jade que seguía parada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, tener que irse cuando podría estar con John ahora. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba, si no hicieran ese viaje, Jade nunca se habría confesado.

- bueno Jade – le sujeto el brazo y se encaminaron hacia el camarote - por lo menos una, va por buen camino a la felicidad – Kagome sonrió satisfecha.

La pobre muchacha durante todo el día no salía de su estado de shock, por lo que Kagome solicito la cena en el camarote, pero de todos modos no probó bocado alguno y comenzó a preocuparse al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo y la pobre Jade seguía igual; incluso, ya al otro día todavía no salía de su estado, pero ya no sabía si era por lo de John o por el hecho de estar en un barco, o lo más probable es que fueran las dos ¡por Dios! Pobre Jade.

Trato de ubicar un medico en ese maldito y magnifico barco, y a medida que buscaba y preguntaba, se prometía que si no lo encontraba, tiraría al capitán y toda su endemoniada tripulación por la borda y ¡por dios! que lo cumpliría; incluso se decía que no tendría ningún problema en ella misma llevar de regreso el barco. Tan difícil no podía ser, era solo girar esa lesera de rueda con puntas redondeadas, llamada timón, pero que por la rabia se le había olvidado el nombre; y tomar dirección hacia la costa ¿qué tan difícil podía ser eso?

Para su decepción, si había un medico entre los pasajeros. Este le indico darle un sedante en gotas para que descansara más tranquila, era lo mejor para que pudiera soportar el viaje sin problemas y ¿Qué haría si Jade estaba sedada? ¡Dios! Era un viaje de más de un mes, no podía pasar todo ese maldito tiempo encerrada en el camarote. Podría repartirlo entre Jade y Sansón, pero aun así eran veinticuatro horas, lamentablemente, al parecer se aburriría como ostra. Maldito viaje, maldito barco y !maldito su destino!

Ya al tercer día, no aguanto más y aprovechando que Jade descansaba, decidió salir a la cubierta por un poco de aire fresco o para tirarse por la borda y nadar de regreso, un poco descabellado, pero lo pensó seriamente mientras se encaminaba a uno de los barandales, pero de solo pensar en la pobre Jade y en dejar a Sansón, lo desecho y solo se dedico a observar el mar infinito.

Ni siquiera pensó si era correcto o no estar ahí sola, hacía tanto tiempo que no seguía las normas de buena conducta, que ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era despejarse, pensar en cualquier cosa, menos, en lo que le deparaba en Londres.

Llevaba una sombrilla de color blanco que combinaba con sus guantes de encaje del mismo color y un vestido de color celeste pálido, su piel se veía radiante y tersa, y sus cabellos con un peinado simple, dejando por lo menos la mitad sueltos permitiéndoles danzar con gusto con la brisa marina.

Se quedo junto a la baranda observando el océano infinito, maldiciendo su maldita suerte. Ahora lo pensaba seriamente, sí, el destino estaba empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, como si ya no tuviera suficiente.

Sintió un leve carraspeo a unos metros de ella y con una ceja enarcada miro de reojo.

- buenos días – dijo el caballero con una inclinación de cabeza, Kagome volvió la vista al mar sin interés alguno en prestarle atención a ese sujeto, pero él al parecer no comprendió la señal que le enviaba, por lo que añadió:

- hace una hermosa mañana, me preguntaba si le gustaría…

- no me interesa - contesto secante.

- ¿está segura…?

- muy segura.

- pero… - guardo silencio al sentir la mirada fría de la joven.

- pero nada.

Sin venia, ni nada, incomodo se retiro, pasando a un lado de la joven dama que sonreía divertida y admirada ante la situación. Nunca había visto algo así en alguien que no fuera de su familia, incluso le recordó a su tío James.

- creo que serás mi nueva amiga – oyó Kagome decir a su espalda.

Al girarse, pudo ver la hermosa mujer, de unos ojos azul cobalto y una abundante cabellera negra como la de ella, que mantenía sujeto en un elegante peinado. Muy vestida a la moda, con un traje azul que resaltaba sus ojos de manera impresionante y mucho más su fina y delicada figura. Pero como diablos le resultaba familiar ¡Dios!

- ¿disculpe?

- Amy Anderson, un gusto - le tendió su delicada mano

Kagome un poco confundida y sorprendida, no atinaba a nada.

- oh… eh… Kagome Higurashi – y le sonrió, un poco turbada todavía le respondió el saludo.

- lo que acabo de ver, fue algo realmente admirable.

- ¿en serio? – sonrió un poco sorprendida y a la vez un poco incrédula.

La observo un poco más. Se veía que esa mujer no era como las que tendía a tratar y no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy cómoda con ella, incluso eso de ser su nueva amiga, no le molestaba en lo absoluto

– perdón, es que me es un poco extraño que una dama se muestre tan amable, en especial, luego de presenciar una demostración de mi… _carácter_.

- no niego que es un poco chocante apenas lo vez; ya que no es normal, debes reconocerlo y mucho más al ver que no estás acompañada para alejar a los cuervos, pero por lo visto, no lo necesitas, en lo absoluto. Y como te decía, es un poco raro verlo, pero me fascino – dio una honesta sonrisa.

- siempre es agradable complacer al público – ambas rieron.

- no es que me sorprendiera ver una mujer de carácter, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres de mi familia somos de cuidado, mi esposo lo ha vivido en carne propia, hasta me compadezco – una sonrisa sombría se dejo ver en el rosto de Kagome con solo escuchar la parte esposo, recordándole el porqué estaba en ese barco.

Amy lo noto, pero no lo hizo ver.

- dime, Kagome Higurashi - le dijo volviendo atraer su atención - ¿Qué fue lo te llevo a subirte al Nereus?

- que fue lo que me _forzó_ a subirme a este barco seria la forma correcta de preguntarlo, y la respuesta es, mi padre y el ¿por qué? Ir a cazar un hombre.

Amy rio ampliamente, pudo haberlo tomado como una broma pero dudaba que lo fuera ¡Jesús! Era la versión femenina de su tío.

- te lo vuelvo a decir Kagome Higurashi, seremos muy buenas amigas, puedes apostar por ello, y te aseguro que _nunca_ pierdo una apuesta.

Continuara...

**Nuevo capitulo. Disculpen la demora, mi intención es subir por lo menos 2 por semana, ya que la historia esta casi lista. Pero uno propone y Dios dispone. Sin embargo espero subir el miércoles queridas amigas.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, y las dudas se irán aclarando a medida que avance la historia.**

**Debo disculparme con otra cosa, en la original, mi personaje se llama Catherine Gray, y al corregirla, se me fue cambiarle el apellido, mil perdones.**

**Las dejo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Bye**


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Fue una verdadera sorpresa enterase que Amy Anderson era nada más y nada menos que la esposa del capitán y dueño del barco, y su sorpresa fue mayor esa noche cuando la invitaron a cenar. Al verlos, comprobó su teoría, mujer bonita, esposo atractivo y valla que lo era; pero no fue su porte y belleza varonil lo que realmente le llamo la atención, si no por la forma dulce y llena de amor con que observaba a su esposa e hijos.

Ya había visto esa demostración de afecto con anterioridad en su hermana y David, y con el viejo jefe de la tribu, Vida en el Bosque al observar a su esposa e incluso a todo su pueblo, era algo realmente admirable.

Su hogar ahora ya estaba lejano, a pesar de que Amy la distraía con su conversación, no podía evitar preocuparse. Y ahora que lo pensaba, si ella no estaba allá haciendo sus travesuras nocturnas ¿en qué se va apoyar su hermana para no caer en su depresión? ¡Dios! Antonia.

- Kagome Higurashi… Higurashi… Higurashi… Higurashi de Virginia - repetía una y otra vez Warren tratando recordar, donde había escuchado ese nombre.

Amy y Kagome intercambiaban miradas sin entender que sucedía. Por lo que Kagome no pudo evitar decir:

- señor Anderson, va terminar gastándomelo de tanto repetirlo. Le aseguro que ese es mi verdadero nombre – Amy rio.

- discúlpeme, es solo que su apellido me es conocido. Pero no sé de dónde…

- tal vez le suene la finca Tso'i Sogwili.

- ¡ahí está! – chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿la conoces? Warren – pregunto su esposa.

- no, pero me encantaría, he oído maravillas de ella. Es el orgullo de la región, no hay americano que no sepa de la existencia de esa finca – le conto a su esposa - eso quiere decir que usted es pariente del Lord ingles propietario ¿Cómo es que se llama…? Ah, sí, Charles Higurashi, aunque dicen que una de sus hijas se hace cargo de la finca; he oído bastante de ella, es todo un caso, la tratan de salvaje, que tiene más pantalones que un hombre, una amante de indios y que es de temer.

- ¿en serio? ¿Es cierto eso Kagome?

- gran parte sí – le contesto a Amy, miro a Warren y con una sonrisa hablo – y ¿cree usted lo que dicen? señor Anderson

- ¿la verdad? No mucho, he escuchado que ese lugar es el paraíso sobre la tierra; dicen que tienen tantas tierras, que pareciera no tener límites. Ríos que atraviesan la propiedad, arboles tan altos como montañas, unas praderas tan verdes que los animales crecen como elefantes…

- suena casi una utopía… - musito Amy para sí.

- desde que ella tomo el mando ha hecho verdaderas maravillas con ese lugar, y es de envidiar lo que ha hecho con el tratado de ganado y en lo agrícola, por ese motivo la Skaylark ha agregado a Norfolk en sus rutas. Es la principal fuente de trabajo de la región y ninguno de sus trabajadores se ha quejado por el trato, todo lo contrario, son los principales en difundir su magnificencia. Tal vez la hija de Charles Higurashi debe ser un poco ruda, es comprensible, tener que realizar un trabajo tan duro como lo es manejar una finca, requiere de carácter, en especial si es inglesa en un territorio donde no son bienvenidos. Eso de salvaje, yo creo que solo lo dicen los envidiosos, nada más.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando que la joven corroborara lo que Warren había contado, sin embargo, Kagome con una mirada inescrutable, con delicadeza y sensualidad llevo a sus labios la copa de agua. La volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y se seco la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. Observo la mesa unos segundos y rompiendo el silencio, hablo.

- sí, se requiere de mucho carácter… - murmuro mas para sí que para los Anderson. Se coloco seria y hablo con firmeza

- Ganado y agricultura es lo principal que trabaja Tso'i Sogwili, y digo principal, porque este ultimo año se han incorporado nuevos rubros. Es por este motivo que la finca es tan importante económicamente para la región, ya que su aporte económico es del cincuenta por ciento de lo que el pueblo recibe anualmente, en general.

- ¿el cincuenta por ciento? – exclamo Amy sin poder creerlo.

- así es - le sonrio - incluso tomando en cuenta que hay otras fincas y el comercio es variado; considerando también, que Norfolk es el puerto principal de Virginia, lo que ha ayudado a que sea tan prospera – tomo un poco de aire y continúo:

- ustedes deben tener claro que Tso'i Sogwili, no ha salido a delante solamente por un asunto de carácter, ha sido por amor a ese lugar, hasta tal punto de ser capaz de desangrarte por esas tierras y por la gente que vive en ellas; y los trabajadores se siente parte y te lo demuestran, familias enteras se mantienen ahí y es un agrado ver como crecen… El trato de patrón a empleado, es casi nulo. La gente que trabaja ahí, lo hace porque quiere, nadie está obligado y la paga es justa. A todos se les trata por igual y se exige que así sea. Ya sea, negro, indio, árabe, español, irlandés, americano o ingles, y a quien le moleste, la puerta es bien ancha para irse; no se juzga a nadie por sus creencias o su modo de vivir, se les acepta tal cuales son. Es por este motivo, que Tso'i Sogwili es tan exitosa, no por quien la guía, si no por quienes la siguen.

Hablo con tanta pasión sobre ese lugar, que se sintieron igual de emocionados que la joven y no dudaron, en lo absoluto, del fuerte enlace que une Kagome Higurashi a esas tierras.

- me sorprenden tus palabras Kagome, no solo por el conocimiento que tienes en lo administrativo, si no por… ¿como decirlo?… es como si tú fueras esa finca. Hablaste con tanto fervor, con tanto orgullo… que me dejaste estupefacta. Con lo que acabo de oír, no creo que seas una simple pariente, claro que no, eres mucho más que eso ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- sí, estas en lo correcto – suspiro – mi padre es Charles Higurashi … y yo soy la hija encargada de la finca; bueno, lo era hasta hace una semana.

- ¡Dios Santo! discúlpeme si en algún momento la ofendí con mis palabras, fue sin querer, en serio… mil disculpas.

- no se preocupe señor Anderson, usted solo repitió lo que el resto habla de mí y eso es poco con lo que me ha tocado oír, pero no me importa… estoy acostumbrada, en un principio me dolía debo reconocerlo, y mucho, pero con el tiempo uno aprende hacer oídos sordos y la piel se coloca dura.

- eso es demasiado para una persona de su edad.

- ¿de mi edad? por favor señor Anderson, hay hombres que a los quince años se hacen cargo de una familia y de propiedades ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo tengo veintiún años y por más de de cuatro años he demostrado que puedo con esto.

- tiene razón, discúlpeme, pero aun así, su padre ¿Por qué no contrato a alguien más? Y así usted haber llevado una vida mucho más… tranquila.

- mi padre con suerte y pasaba uno o dos meses con nosotras, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía en la finca, aparte mi hermana y su marido se hicieron cargo de ella por un año, hasta que… hasta que David murió y Antonia no se sentía capaz de ni siquiera levantarse, fue por eso que yo me hice cargo.

- ¡eras solo una muchacha de diecisiete años!

- si lo era – dijo orgullosa.

El segundo al mando entro al camarote interrumpiéndolos para solicitar hablar con Warren, asuntos del barco.

- Señorita Higurashi, vuelvo a pedirle que me disculpe si es que en algún momento la ofendí…

- claro que no tiene que disculparse, no se preocupe señor Anderson.

- Warren, por favor - le solicito con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo que la joven se corrigió.

- Warren.

- bueno, las dejo – se levanto de la mesa y miro a Kagome – señorita Higurashi, espero que nos deleite con su compañía mañana al almuerzo.

- será un placer señor… - se corto y se corrigió – Warren.

Él le sonrió con simpatía, y beso a su esposa.

- las dejo.

Warren se retiro dejando ambas jóvenes en la mesa, con un incomodo silencio, sin embargo Amy estaba fascinada con la vida de Kagome, por lo que no temió seguir hablando.

- debe haber sido bastante estresante tu vida. Aunque sea, dime que tenías vida social y que participabas de las fiestas.

- si me hablas de las fiestas del pueblo: no, no participaba. Es a otro tipo de fiestas al que tiendo ir.

- no me digas… - Amy estaba confundida tratando pensar a que otro tipo de fiesta podría uno participar. Por lo que Kagome quiso arriesgarse. Tal vez Amy se espante y la mire con asco, como todo el mundo, pero ella estaba orgullosa de la vida que llevaba, y tal vez Amy Anderson no es como las otras mujeres de clase, ya se lo había demostrado.

- tu esposo, en un momento comento que se referían hacía mi como salvaje y amante de indios…

- fue sin querer, ya oíste… - trato de disculparlo.

- no, no te preocupes… es solo que quiero aclarar por qué dicen eso de mi – respiro profundo y continúo:

- tú has oído, supongo, lo que ha sucedido con los indios ¿cierto?

- ¿te refieres a que los están trasladando? ¿Ha eso? ¿Al tratado de Mudanza?

- sí.

- Lo último que supe fue que los estaban llevando a una reserva en Arkansas, y que ha habido muchos enfrentamientos, ya que no quieren dejar sus tierras.

Kagome se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando la oyó decir: sus Tierras.

- pero dime ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que me quieres decir?

- bastante - le sonrió y suspiro - Cuando yo me hice cargo… no… - se corrigió - es de mucho antes… - ordeno sus ideas y continúo:

- el administrador de años de mi padre, se caso con una Cherokee y ellos tuvieron dos hijos: David y John.

- David ¿no es el esposo de tu hermana?

- sí – contesto y retomo el tema - Cuando ellos murieron, mi padre se hizo cargo de sus hijos. Los crio y los educo como suyos. Con el tiempo David se hizo cargo de la administración por un par de años antes de que mi padre lo enviara a Londres estudiar medicina. John junto con Antonia hicieron lo mejor posible para manejarla a flote, pero no era mucho lo que había que hacer en esos tiempos, la finca no se trabajaba como ahora, por lo que no les fue tan difícil. A los cinco años después, luego de casados, David, junto con mi hermana llevaron el manejo de la finca, justo en ese periodo se iniciaron las expropiaciones de tierras a los indios del sector. Fue algo horrible de ver, todavía me acuerdo – guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando calmar sus sentimientos.

Todavía tenía en la retina la imagen de mujeres suplicando piedad, niños llorando abrazados viendo la escena, y los hombres defendiendo lo que era de ellos, hasta el punto de morir.

Con un suspiro retomo.

- hasta mis dieciocho años, yo no sabía que sucedía en la finca, para mí la administración de ella no era de importancia, tenía mi mente en otras cosas en esos días – en _él_ – luego murió David… y Antonia cayó en una depresión, que hasta hoy me preocupa – su ceño se frunció levemente al pensar como estará su hermana. Amy comprendió su preocupación, y fue por eso que le tomo la mano.

- tranquila, ella debe estar bien.

- espero… en verdad espero que sea así – sonrió para tratar calmarse.

- entonces… - le dijo Amy retomando el tema para que quitara sus preocupaciones - fue ahí en que te hiciste cargo.

- sí, en un principio con la ayuda de John, nos repartíamos las tareas. Él se hacía cargo de supervisar los trabajos y yo del papeleo. No me gusto la idea, pero John suplico tanto, que acepte. En un principio no me pareció extraño para nada, sin embargo con el tiempo comprendí que había algo raro. John se colocaba como loco cuando quería pasear más allá de lo visible, según él, que los lobos y una sarta de cosas que ni él se creía; en realidad nunca fue muy bueno mintiendo, eso me lo dejo siempre a mí.

- somos muy pocos los que nos manejamos en el arte de mentir, querida.

- una mentira piadosa, no le hace daño a nadie – dijo muy inocente Kagome.

- claro que no… - dijo Amy con la misma fingida inocencia y ambas jóvenes se rieron – bueno sígueme contando ¿Qué era lo que te ocultaba?

Amy estaba tan absorta en la historia que no se perdía ni un detalle y se lo dejo ver con la última pregunta.

- sí, perdón… bueno como iba. Al año después, sufrí un accidente a caballo quedando inconsciente – omitió lo que la llevo a corre ese día provocando el accidente, solo que no quería hondar en ese tema, ni siquiera con su propio corazón, por lo que continuo – cuando desperté, estaba en un campamento Cherokee, y yo creí que me había salido de nuestras tierras, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

- estaban en tierras de la finca, por eso John no te permitía ir más allá.

- !exacto…! ellos estaban muy asustados porque pensaban que yo los iba a echar, lo que me dio a entender es que sabían quien era yo. Sin embargo yo no entendía que sucedía, nadie hablaba ingles, solo unos pocos sabían unas cuantas palabras y la mujer que me cuido, se adelantaba a todas mis necesidades sin que yo tuviera que hablar, por lo que no me fue un problema estar ahí. Durante esa semana los conocí, entendí su forma de vivir hasta el punto de sentirme parte de ellos, a pesar de no hablar nada. Por mi no hubiera regresado a casa, pero John me encontró y lo obligue a decirme que sucedía, y el muy idiota a la primera soltó todo.

- debe de haber estado realmente sorprendido de encontrarte ahí, y ¡asustado!

- no tanto, ya que uno de los jóvenes le fue avisar, así que tuvo tiempo para encontrar la excusa para todo eso.

- y ¿por que estaban ahí?

- la mujer que me cuido, era la madre de la madre de John y David.

- ¡Dios Santo! – exclamo Amy.

- lo mismo dije yo cuando supe. Cuando ocurrieron las expropiaciones, David se las ingenio para llevarlos a la finca sin que nadie supiera.

- ¿ni tú hermana?

- una vez le pregunte, sin embargo evadió la pregunta, así que deje de insistir; pero yo creo que si sabía, si no habría pegado el grito en el cielo cuando le conté.

Fue realmente sorprendente; por más de dos años, lograron mantener ese sector totalmente ajeno a todos. Si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, tal vez todavía no sabría que ellos están ahí.

- ¿están ahí? O sea que no los echaste.

- no, John me abrió los ojos a la realidad y me enseño todo sobre ellos, su lengua y su forma de vivir, lo que me permitió conocerlos a cada uno, en especial a Ala Blanca, la mujer que me cuido y a Vida en el Bosque, el jefe de ellos. Me trataron como uno de ellos con el tiempo, cosa que me honra profundamente.

- y debido a que tratabas o… tratas con ellos, te llaman salvaje – Kagome asintió – ya veo… entonces a las fiestas que ibas eran de ellos ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- así es - Amy asintió sorprendía, pero no escandalizada, lo que le dio pie para continuar - Después de ese día, mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, me hice cargo de la administración en un cien por ciento, disfruto todas las nuevas experiencias sin dejar pasar una sola por muy desastrosa que sea, incluso cambie mi vestuario por algo mas… _practico_. Si ahora me vez vestida así, es solo porque mi padre quiere que me vea conforme a la situación.

- ir a buscar un marido.

- exacto, pero lo de selección de vestidos se lo dejo Jade, yo ya no sirvo para eso. Ella se encargo de mandarme hacer un par de trajes, como el que estoy usando, solo los suficientes como para el viaje, pero ya en Londres tendré que mandar hacer más, ya sabes, para las fiestas y eventos en general, ideales para aparentar ser una buena futura esposa.

Amy luego de calmar la risa le propuso:

- en Londres conozco una modista excelente, mi tía George me la recomendó, a ella le encargo todos mis trajes. Hace maravillas en poco tiempo y los precios son muy razonables.

- disculpa, pero… ¿tu tía se llama George? ¡Dios! Sus padres deben de haber deseado mucho un varón – Amy rio.

- En lo absoluto, es la única mujer entre cinco varones, mi esposo es uno de ellos.

- bueno, fue entonces por el exceso de ellos, ya sabes, la costumbre – Amy volvió a reír.

- no, para nada, su nombre real es Georgina, pero mi tío James tiene cierta fascinación en cambiarle los nombres a las mujeres de la familia, solo por molestar. Pero ya nos acostumbramos, y todos en la familia la tratan de George. Incluso la hija de ellos, la pequeña Jacqueline, la llama Jack, porque sabía que a la familia de mi esposo no estarían muy contentos con ello, cosa que así fue, sin embargo ahora todos la conocen por Jack.

- y ¿a ella no le molesta? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- solo nueve, y no, no le molesta, ya está acostumbrada. Desde el día en que nació mi tío James la llama así, incluso ese fue el nombre que él le coloco, pero a mi tía George no le hizo mucha gracia y no iba a permitir que la inscribieran con ese nombre.

- por eso le colocaron Jacqueline.

- así es. Era lo más parecido a Jack.

- valla… - estaba realmente sorprendida, y ella que creia que era la unica que rompia la normas.

- mi familia no solo es especial como puedes ver en el carácter y por romper los convencionalismos; también lo son por la apariencia. La mayoría son rubios de ojos verdes, pero somos muy pocos los de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- y tu saliste privilegiada con el ultimo.

- como puedes ver – dijo orgullosa – mi prima Regina, mi tío Anthony y mi primo Inuyasha son los otros afortunados. Sin embargo los varones son los que más sacan partido de su apariencia, y es que en verdad son encantadores, un par de bribones…

Kagome no procesaba nada más ¿había escuchado bien, o sus oídos la engañaban? Una casualidad, eso debía ser. Pero la descripción era exacta ¡Dios!

- ¿Inuyasha? – musito con un hilito de voz, casi entrando en un colapso nervioso, todo debía ser una broma, por favor que lo fuera y que haya escuchado mal !por favor que fuera así!

- sí, el es hijo de mi tío James, aunque es el retrato de mi tío Tony a su edad…

Su respiración se dificulto. Si, era él ¿Cuántos Inuyashas tienen por padre alguien que se llame James? ¿Por qué le sucedía a ella esto? A caso era mucho pedir tener un viaje tranquilo sin recordarlo cada cinco segundos o cada vez más a medida que se acercaban a Londres. Al parecer no. Ahora entendía por qué Amy se le hacía tan familiar; los mismos rasgos, el color de cabello, pero por sobre todo, el color de ojos. _Es como el mar y el cielo a la vez. _Debía salir de ahí de manera urgente, antes de sufrir un ataque.

Se levanto de golpe muy nerviosa y Amy lo noto, pero no el por qué, ya que su conversación habia avanzado bastante dejando el nombre de Inuyasha atras.

- discúlpame - comenzó a decirle - pero ya es tarde y Jade ya debe tomar su medicamento, espero que me disculpes.

- no te preocupes, si quieres te acompaño - le dijo preocupada al verla en ese estado.

- ¡no! - exclamo exaltada - no… no es necesario.

- bueno, si no te molesta, mañana pasare a ver como esta.

- claro que no, nos vemos mañana… buenas noches – hizo una venia y se retiro con rapidez.

Tenía claro que su actitud iba a provocar preguntas, preguntas que no sabía si debía responder. ¿Pero que respondería? Nada era claro y su cabeza giraba, sentía que se volvería loca si continuaba pensando en ello, pero su cabeza no entendía razones. Su nombre seguía dándole vueltas sin para, repitiéndose constantemente. Inuyasha...

Era una tonta si creía que escaparía de esto, este viaje era el camino a su perdición, ya lo sentía y lo peor de todo, es que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar de ello.

Continuara…

* * *

**No pude aguantar la tentación de subir la continuación, y aparte por que el jueves comienzo mi práctica laboral, así que estoy contenta y muy nerviosa, y mañana no me iba aquedar mucho tiempo XD.**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, en especial el final.**

**¿Se esperaban que fuera Inuyasha el susodicho? Ni yo lo creía… jijijiji**

**Bueno amigas**

**Las dejo**

**Y nos leemos el viernes por la noche o a más tardar el sábado.**

**Besos y abrazos a todas.**

**bye**


	4. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV

Londres 1830

La noche había caído hacia ya varias horas, y la taberna que esa noche había elegido y que últimamente demostraba ser su predilecta debido a su ubicación en los bajos barrios de la ciudad; a esa hora ya estaba llena de gente.

Su mirada sombría miraba sin mirar, como si todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor fuera un mundo totalmente ajeno a él, bebía sin parar y dejaba que el alcohol hiciera efecto, anestesiando su dolor y amargura que los estaba consumiendo en vida desde hace menos de un año, cosa que no era suficiente hasta echarse adentro mas de tres botellas. Como maldecía su resistencia al licor.

Desde las sombras de un rincón de la taberna, solicitaba todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba en ese momento, ya sea que le llevaran una botella de ron apenas se le acabara la que ya tenia en la mesa, o que alguna de las camareritas que por esa noche atraía su atención, lo acompañara a uno de los cuartos de la planta alta.

Una joven regordeta, de cabellos rubios parecidos un montón de heno seco y de maquillaje recargado se acerco con una nueva botella al ver que la que tenia estaba casi vacía. Acomodo su escote apenas lo vio examinarla de pies a cabeza y le sonrió coqueta. Sus compañeras de trabajo ya le habían hablado de él, últimamente tendía ir a la taberna y ella era la última que quedaba que no pasaba una noche con él.

"Un amante" decían las otras mujeres y verlo de cerca, no le molesto en lo mas mínimo que él se atreviera a meterle la mano por debajo de la falda y acariciara la pierna. Era todo un hombre. Pero a pesar de la frialdad que expresaba su mirada, sus ojos de un intenso azul cobalto era lo más atrayente de él, ya que parecían quemar.

No era necesario que buscara a alguien más de su agrado, ya que con ella le bastaría por esa noche. Con ella le seria suficiente como para aliviar su necesidad. La atrajo hacia él y la hiso sentarse en sus piernas, mientras sentía como ella le acaricia el pecho por sobre la ropa y le susurraba palabras de deseo y lujuria, incitándolo e invitándolo a los cuartos del segundo piso, con la promesa de que le haga lo que le plazca.

Hacer el amor nunca había sido algo tan poco satisfactorio y poco agradable como en esos momentos, ahora solo representaba una necesidad que debía aliviar con quien estuviera dispuesta, ya sea una dama o una ramera de un burdel de poca clase o como la camarerita que ahora le permitía desahogarse.

Ya no importaba, nada de eso importaba. Por más de un año se había mantenido ahogando sus lamentos en silencio y viendo como parte de su vida se iba al diablo.

Su familia se había vuelto espectadores silenciosos, mientras intentaban hacer de su vida más soportable cayendo en el exceso de la condescendencia, cosa que lo estaba comenzando a hastiar; era por eso que se mostraba retraído y taciturno durante las reuniones familiares, solo cuando estaba con su prima Amy se le veía sonreír con sinceridad.

Pero aun así, esa sonrisa seductora y rebosante de vida había desaparecido por completo, y toda la familia se preguntaba si algún día esta volvería, pero a medida que pasaba los días, los meses, hasta que casi se completo un año desde tan lamentable desenlace, Inuyasha aun vivía sumido en el dolor.

- ven a verme cuando quieras, cariño - le oyó decir a la mujer llamada Rosette, mientras él salía con chaqueta al hombro por la puerta de la habitación.

Miro la hora, las tres de la madrugada. Busco su cochero y se marcho en dirección a la casa de su padre. Por más de once meses llevaba viviendo ahí luego que él y George, su madrastra se lo llevaron a vivir de nuevo con ellos.

En un comienzo le había afectado, no quería dejar su casa, sentía que la traicionaba, que la abandonaba. Pero era lo mejor, ya ni los empleados querían quedarse ahí, la casa se había transformado en un lugar tenebroso, lleno de lamentaciones y dolor; él también lo sentía, pero prefería eso y pasarse el día entero sentado frente al hogar del salón con la vista perdida en el crepitar de las llamas, que marcharse.

Sin embargo no se esperaba que su hermana se arrancara de casa para suplicarle que volviera a vivir donde ellos. Es impresionante con una niña de tan solo nueve años puede afectar en las decisiones de una persona, y ese mismo día él lo comprobó.

Pero eso no quito que él, por más de una semana se quedara encerrado en lo que era su antigua habitación limitándose a realizar sus necesidades básicas que consistía en comer, hacer sus necesidades y acostarse o hacer sus necesidades y acostarse, o simplemente pasar acostado. Nadie de la servidumbre lo molestaba a menos que fuera necesario; vaciar su orinal, recoger la posible ropa sucia, o ya sea llevar o sacar la bandeja de comida, todas estas eran las labores hacia el joven, ya que por órdenes de Lady George no debía ser molestado, a menos que _él_ solicitara algo, cosa que no sucedía.

Y cuando por fin salió de su habitación, el resto de la familia estaba reunida en el comedor desayunando. Fue una real sorpresa verlo aparecer por la puerta del comedor completamente aseado. Sus cabellos húmedos echados hacia atrás, su barba inexistente y estaba muy bien vestido, cosa un poco extraña, ya que siempre tendía por lo menos, dejar el pañuelo de cuello suelto y el botón de la camisa desabrochado, cosa que su familia dejo de lado al ver su rostro. Estaba serio, ni la más mínima pisca de su incomparable sonrisa. Inuyasha, ya no era el mismo.

- ¡Inuyasha! - dijo con entusiasta alegría su hermana Jack apenas lo vio aparecer.

El joven se acerco con lentitud y un poco dudoso de sí sentarse. Acelero el paso y se acomodo aun lado de George y en frente de la jovencita que no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa dulce.

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por la silla de Jack. La joven se acerco corriendo donde su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- te quiero - le dijo al oído.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con pesar, le afecto esa demostración de cariño más de lo que hubiera querido, ya que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla. La separo de él y con ambas manos le sujeto el rostro, la acerco y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla de la joven demostrándole cuanto le agradecía ese abrazo. Le acaricio con dulzor el rostro y le índico que por favor regresara a su asiento.

Mientras Jack se dirigía a su puesto, George soltó el aire que había guardado sin darse cuenta y le sonrió a su hija más que agradecía. Nadie sabía como debían comportarse con él ¿Que decirle? ¿Como mirarlo? pero la pequeña al romper esa barrera invisible que se había creado, tanto George como James suspiraron con alivio.

- te amo… - le dijo George a su hija solo con sus labios, y la joven Jacqueline, mostro su mas dulce sonrisa a sus padres y a su hermano, y desayunaron con tranquilidad.

Durante la semana todo pareció normal. Inuyasha acompañaba a la familia a las diversas reuniones familiares que se realizaban, ya sea donde su prima Regina, donde el tío Tony o a la casa de tío Jason cuando este venia de visita a Londres.

Su comportamiento se mantenía igual, y era por eso que todos se mostraban un poco incómodos a tratarlo, y la complacencia se mantenía para evitar cualquier comentario; y en la última reunión donde su tío Tony, no lo aguanto mas y exploto. Todos en la sala se giraron a mirarlo cuando Roslynn, esposa de Tony, le pedía que se calmara.

- ¡basta! - grito Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento.

- Inuyasha, tranquilízate… no es necesario que te alteres de esta manera - le pedía Roslynn con voz suave.

- ¡¿como se supone que debo comportarme al ver que todos me tratan como si fuera un idiota?!

Las mujeres desviaron la mirada con el rubor cubriéndoles las mejillas debido a lo avergonzada que estaban. Tony y James endurecieron el rostro, y Boid, Warren y Drew, hermanos de George, intercambiaron miradas.

- Estoy cansado que todos sean en exceso amables conmigo y traten de hacerme sentir parte de… _esto_ - hablo a todos - no quiero… no quiero que ninguno de ustedes sienta lastima por mí… no…

Paso la mano por su cabello quitando un poco su irritación y trago saliva para pasar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Miro a Roslynn, que todavía se mantenía enfrente de él con la respiración agitada y apenada.

Suspiro tratando calmarse, tomo las manos de Roslynn y cerro los ojos tratando apaciguar sus sentimientos.

- lo siento… - volvió a suspirar - se que tratan de hacerme ver lo mucho que me quieren… lo se… y se que tratan de omitir el tema… - Kikio - en mi presencia… es algo de lo que ni siquiera yo he logrado superar… y no se si algún día… - arrugo el entre cejo con dolor - no se si algún día podre asumir, que ella… - trago pesado, su mandíbula se tenso y su ceño se frunció más, dejando ver lo mucho que le dolía.

Sintió la mano de su prima sobre su espalda. Pero a pesar de esa demostración de apoyo, no pudo continuar, salió de la habitación, para luego salir de la casa.

¿Como iba a lograr sobre llevar todo esto, si su familia lo seguía tratando así? Camino sin rumbo por las oscuras calles de Londres, no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada y mucho menos ver a nadie conocido.

Pero su mente traicionera lo llevo a los momentos felices con su esposa, que eran rápidamente opacados por el último recuerdo que tenía de ella. Su rostro pálido, sus labios agrietados por la fiebre y sus hermosos ojos color violetas, fueron cambiados por un gris sombrío a causa del cansancio y por la vida que se le iba… maldijo su suerte cien veces mientras se dejaba caer en un pozo sin fondo.

George, desde aquel incidente en casa de Tony, veía el joven más tranquilo, o eso aparentaba. Se mostraba muy interesado en la nueva empresa de su padre, en especial en navegar. Entendía que quisiera tener su mente ocupada y también su tiempo de ese modo, sin embargo sentía que se sobre exigía demasiado.

De día, se encargaba de sus acciones y ayudaba a su padre con las embarcaciones o ayudaba su tío Edward en las administraciones, y de noche, se perdía en una taberna de mala clase en la zona baja de Londres, para regresar solo a dormir, como esa misma noche.

Todo parecía estar bien con él, Inuyasha tal vez no sonreía como antes, pero por lo menos lo hacía; no obstante se extrañaba esa sonrisa picara llena de entusiasmo que siempre lo caracterizó, y más de una vez George se pregunto si algún día esta volvería. Pero era demasiado pedir ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para superar la tragedia? Y ¿si eso nunca sucedía? Ahora solo esperaba un milagro.

Ni siquiera Amy estaba para hablar con él.

Debido a que tenían casi la misma edad; desde que el joven Taisho llego a vivir en Londres, se hizo íntimo amigo de la joven y por más de diez años, la amistad continuaba. Amy Anderson era su única confidente, incluso durante su periodo de casado, y él lo era para ella, a pesar de que a su marido no le guardaba ningún secreto, pero era un lazo que no querían romper. Una cosa era un marido y otra un amigo que quería como un hermano.

Como necesitaba que regresara, para así saber que pasaba por la mente de su hijastro.

Llevo la taza de té a sus labios con la vista fija en su hijastro mientras hondaba en sus pensamientos, pero si reacciono cuando Arti, uno de los mayordomos, ex tripulantes del barco de su esposo, el Maiden Anne, llego al comedor con un sobre.

James se mostraba tranquilo mientras leía, pero solo fue un momento, hasta que enarco su dorada ceja gesto que tanto le fascinaba, sin embargo solo podía significar dos cosas: buenas o malas noticias. Pero cuando dejo ver una leve sonrisa, comprendió que no era la segunda.

- Bueno George ¿Qué te parece que recibamos un nuevo huésped? – James le tendió la carta y ella la leyó con detenimiento.

Inuyasha que había llegado hace unos minutos a desayunar con ellos (cosa muy poco común luego de una noche de juerga), se mostro bien poco interesado en las últimas palabras de su padre, su estomago era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

- pediré que a listen la habitación enfrente de Jack.

Inuyasha se había devorado un par de panes y unas salchichas en cosa de segundos, por lo que esta vez sí escucho.

- ¿visita? - pregunto.

- así es, la hija de Charles Higurashi. Te debes acordar de él.

- la verdad, no.

- loco Higurashi ¿te suena ese nombre?

Inuyasha rebuscó en su mente, pero no había caso, el apodo le sonaba, sin embargo no lograba ver ningún rostro familiarizado a el.

- loco Higurashi… loco Higurashi… algo, pero no.

- él me coloco Halcón muchacho, creo que te e contando más de una vez esa historia, así que has memoria - le dijo su padre.

Halcón, ese apodo lo utilizo durante años, en especial cuando era capitán pirata en el Caribe. Los hermanos de su esposa, tuvieron el privilegio de toparse con él en esos años, incluso el marido de su sobrina Regina.

George ya estaba algo familiarizada con esa historia, y había oído hablar a James y Anthony sobre ese tal loco Higurashi, en momentos que se colocaban a rememorar sus locuras de adolecentes.

- lo siento padre, pero no hay caso.

- ¡Jesús! Muchacho ¿qué demonios estas tomando?

- de la mejor padre, siempre de la mejor, ¿no fue eso lo que me enseñaste?

George imito el mismo gesto de su esposo y enarco unas de sus cejas esperando oír que le contestaría.

- por supuesto que sí, siempre de la mejor – miro a su esposa y le giño un ojo, dejándole ver que se refería a ella.

- y ¿Quién es ese _tal_ loco Higurashi? – metió dos salchichas a un pan y de un mordisco casi se lo devoro por completo.

- Estudio conmigo, y es un gran amigo de Tony y mío. Le llamamos loco Higurashi, por que se llegaba a trastornar en una pelea, ¡era una maldita bestia! – Dijo con admiración – podía estar con diez tipos encima, estar totalmente molido a puños, pero aun así, no dejaba de quebrar todas las quijadas que se le colocaran por delante. Era algo realmente digno de ver.

- ¡por Dios James! – exclamo George horrorizada, todavía no entendía esa fascinación de su esposo por las peleas.

- tranquila George.

Ella simplemente bufo y bebió un poco de té.

- ¡ah! Si ahora me acuerdo de esa historia, y también me acuerdo porque te coloco Halcón.

Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia cuando su padre le gruño, ya que su esposa no tenía idea del porque de ese apodo, y James no tenía ninguna intención de decirlo; tal vez sí, pero no en ese momento, ya que no tenía la más mínima gana de dormir en otra habitación esa noche.

El pasado era pasado, pero aun así George no lo tomaba de esa forma, y ya se imaginaba como se colocaría si escuchara: _a penas ve la presa, se lanza en picada sobre ella y no la suelta hasta devorarla cuantas veces quiera_. Y valla que lo describía, hasta ella había caído de la misma manera ¿pero cómo justificarse con eso? Lo mejor era no hondar, y no fue necesario, ya que Inuyasha lo salvo.

- Así que la hija de él va venir acá.

- no era común que lleváramos niños en el Meiden Anne - dijo su padre - así que de ella te debes acordar. La última vez que la vimos debe haber tenido ocho o nueve años. Llevábamos a Antonia y a Kagome a América luego de la muerte de la madre, y eso fue hace… doce años más o menos. Ahora debe ser toda una señorita.

- ah sí, me acuerdo de algo – dijo con una mueca de desagrado – y ¿Cuál es la que viene?

- Kagome, la menor.

Siguió comiendo mientras su mente trataba de buscar a la famosa Kagome entre sus recuerdos.

- ¡por un demonio! – Exclamo despavorido al dar con una niña flacucha observándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras él coqueteaba con su hermana – claro que me acuerdo de ella. Una mocosa bastante desagradable debo decir. Y ¿a qué viene?

- a buscar marido, como todas las muchachas de su edad.

- pobre hombre que la quiera como esposa – dijo con espanto.

- ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunto George, involucrándose en la conversación, mientras le cedía unos bocadillos a su hija.

- por qué no era para nada bonita, y dudo que haya mejorado – resoplo – dudo que alguien la quiera como su mujer.

- Inuyasha ¿Cómo dices eso? – dijo George molesta ante tal comentario, ya que le afectaba profundamente, recordando que ella paso por algo bastante parecido con su anterior prometido.

Este la había aceptado solo porque era dueña de un barco, y durante la guerra marítima, este se cambio de bando y se marcho hacia Inglaterra, y su excusa fue: porque ella no era bonita ni atractiva. Sin embargo, no pensó lo mismo cuando George lo fue a buscar años después para que cumpliera su palabra, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, estaba casado y con hijos.

- andaba de mal humor todo el santo día – se defendió – todo le molestaba y siempre me miraba con el ceño fruncido, sacándome de quicio. Tal vez se quedo así, ceñuda – rio burlón.

- yo creo que no la encontrabas bonita, porque no te miro con buenos ojos – opino George defendiendo a la muchacha, y James rio en contra de su hijo. Era obvio que ese era el motivo de tal opinión.

- puede ser – contesto sin interés -¡oh! Pero de la que si me acuerdo, era de su hermana – rio ronco al recordarla – ella sí que era una belleza y _muy_ agradable.

- lamentablemente para ti, no es Antonia quien viaja, si no Kagome – aclaro James.

- algo debe haber cambiado en doce años – opino George.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio hasta que la risa de Inuyasha lo irrumpió llamando por completo la atención, en especial por el entusiasmo con el que lo hacia.

- y ¿de qué demonios te ríes muchacho?

- es que ahora que lo pienso, al parecer todos tus amigos te tienen de casamentero. No me parecería nada raro que llegue carta de alguien más, pidiéndote que cuides a su hija y que le busques un marido.

James coloco los ojos en blanco con solo pensarlo, suficiente había tenido con Gabrielle, la hija de un conocido, que unos años atrás le había solicitado que alojara en su casa para que buscara marido, y si que lo consiguió con nada mas ni nada menos que con Drew, uno de los barbaros hermanos de su esposa.

Al verla la cara de espanto que coloco su padre, Inuyasha rio con mayor ardor, de la misma manera en que siempre lo hizo; al parecer esta jovencita traería cosas buenas, y una ya se estaba viendo. George, ya comenzaba a desear que llegara.

La carta había salido hacia solo un mes y medio del Norfolk, y por lo que decía, ella tomaría el barco unos días después de que esta fuera enviada. Lo que significaba, que en cualquier momento aparecería.

Continuara….

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, se acaba de aclarar un nuevo misterio: Donde Kagome iría a vivir. Y comprenderán en parte el por que la reacción de ella al descubrirlo.**

**Guajajajaj**

**Bueno amigas**

**Las dejo y se agradecen los comentarios siempre presentes de Setsuna17, gracias amiga.**

**Cuídense**

**Próxima actualización durante la semana, a más tardar el miércoles.**

**Besos.**

_ADELANTO_:

- creo que es hora de que sea sincera contigo Amy.

- Kagome… - la llamo Jade esperando que al acordarse de la presencia de ella en la habitación, pensara bien lo que iba a decir.

* * *

Tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a bajarla, cuando escucho las palabras de la joven dejándolo helado.

- le vuelvo a decir señor Anderson; espero que este bromeando, porque si no, el único que recibirá un balazo en la sien será usted, a pesar de que su esposa sea mi amiga_. _Así que usted decide.

Los hombres estaban petrificados, y miraban al capitán esperando ver cual sería la respuesta.

- entiéndame señorita Higurashi…

- no, entiéndame usted a _mi,_ señor Anderson – levanto con fuerza la voz – el que está adentro es mi caballo, y si usted cree que permitiré que lo mate, se equivoca, sobre mi cadáver, escucho ¡Así que decida de una vez!

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

Al día siguiente de que arrancara, Kagome, se disculpo con la excusa de que se sentía un poco delicada del estomago para no almorzar con ellos, trato evadirlos lo más que pudo por más de una semana, hasta que Jade le dijo:

- ella no es Inuyasha, puede que se parezca, pero no es él.

Kagome quedo sorprendida al escucharla; luego de una semana en cama completamente dopada, al parecer la escuchaba en sus conversaciones consigo misma.

- creí que no me escuchabas - le dijo Kagome.

- habré estado un poco adormilada, pero aun así te oía.

- ¿cuánto escuchaste?

- lo suficiente, como para saber que la evades porque es prima de él. Sé que te cayó bien, demasiado para haberla tratado solo un día ¿No crees que estas siendo injusta con ella?

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y avergonzada la miro entre sus dedos.

- tal vez… un poco.

Una niña, una niña en un cuerpo de adulta. Esa era la sensación que le daba en esos momentos, y cada vez que se comportaba igual.

- ¡te eché tanto de menos! - Kagome se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Kagome me duele.

- lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo – se apego mas a ella y como un gatito, se acariciaba contra ella – es que te extrañe demasiado… no tenía a quien contarle mis cosas… no tienes ni idea de cómo a sido esta semana - fingió un sollozo y Jade entre risas trataba de despegarla.

- Kagome ¡por Ala! No, cosquillas no, por favor…

Jade no pudo aguantar el ataque de risas hasta el punto de no poder respirar y llegar a derramar una que otra lagrima por la desesperación. Dio uno que otro grito, y estaban tan absortas en lo suyo, que ni sintieron los golpes en la puerta, y cuando Jade volvió a gritar, la puerta se vio forzada.

Ambas jóvenes quedaron exactamente como las encontraron: Kagome acostada a un lado de Jade haciéndole cosquillas y esta retorciéndose con sus piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas por el movimiento.

- creo que exageramos… - dijo apenada Amy a su marido.

Kagome observo a que se refería, la chapa de la puerta estaba destrozada y no pudo aguantar lanzar una carcajada bastante contagiosa, ya que a los segundos después los cuatro carcajeaban, pero apenas se detuvieron, Jade cayó en cuenta de su estado y roja de la vergüenza se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

- ¡por Ala! Qué vergüenza.

- relájate, ahora nadie puede negar que tienes bonitas piernas.

Kagome miro a la pareja de esposos luego de decirlo; Warren estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido mirando hacia la pared y Amy asentía dándole la razón a la joven Higurashi.

- lo mejor será que me retire, enviare alguien que repare la puerta. Con permiso.

Warren desapareció apenas termino de hablar y las tres jóvenes quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Kagome se levanto de la cama y miro de reojo a Jade, esta solo observaba con inocente admiración de pies a cabeza a la señora Anderson, y era de esperarse ya que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

- veo que estas mejor – hablo por fin Amy, pero Kagome lo tomo como que se refería hacía Jade, ya que se le había olvidado su mentirita para esquivarla.

- sí, esta mejor - le dijo Kagome.

- ¡oh! – Exclamo Amy – me refería a ti. Pero me alegro que estés bien – le dijo a Jade.

- gracias – Jade miro a Kagome y con los ojos le indicaba que atinara hablar, ya que ni siquiera las había presentado.

- oh… si… perdón. Amy ella es mi queridísima hermana, Jade – Jade coloco los ojos en blanco al oírla, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible que lo volviera hacer? Se supone que los Taisho conocen a su padre y se darían cuenta de la verdad, pero era obvio que a Kagome le importaba un comino lo que la gente opinara, y para más remate, no tenían ni la más mínima pizca de parecido en las facciones, y por como Amy la observaba era obvio que se había dado cuenta, por culpa de Kagome, iba a ser sacrificada como un carnero ¡Ala!

Y dirigiéndose a Jade dijo:

- Jade, ella es Amy Taisho de Anderson, esposa del capitán del barco.

Luego de escuchar un _mucho gusto _y _es un placer, _Amy sorprendida hablo.

- ¿cómo supiste? Yo nunca te conté que mi apellido de soltera era Taisho.

- es una larga historia.

- me encantan las historias, en especial las tuyas y mucho mejor si estoy yo incluida – Kagome rio, pero lo único que quería hacer en esos minutos, era tirarse por la borda con los bolsillos atiborrados de rocas, pero la cobardía no estaba en su sangre.

- en realidad no es tan largo - le dijo - es bastante simple a decir verdad. Mi padre es muy amigo de tu tío James y creo que también de tu otro tío, no recuerdo bien, siempre se le oía hablar de James Taisho. Y como no podemos quedarnos solas en Londres, mi padre le solicito a él que nos recibiera.

- ¿en serio? – Dijo feliz – ¿pero como supiste? En ningún momento te nombre el apellido Taisho.

- por los nombres de los integrantes de tú familia, por eso, no es muy común que varias familias tengan los mismos nombres y considerando las facciones también, claro.

- tienes razón.

En ese preciso momento, habría deseado tirarse al océano repleto de tiburones. ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera? una mentira verdadera, era cierto, pero aun así, una mentira, no le molestaba hacerlo, pero en ese preciso momento la conciencia le remordía. Tenía claro que no podía decirle que fue por causa de su primo ¡Dios sálvame!

Amy se guardo para sí el asunto "Jade". Podía ser su hermana ¿Por qué no? No tenían el más mínimo parecido ¿pero eso era suficiente como para desmentirla? Claro que no. Ella misma no tenía ningún parecido con sus hermanas y hermanos, y mucho menos con sus padres, cualquiera pensaría que es hija de su tío Tony, lo mismo con su primo Inuyasha; además, no conocía a los padres como para tener un referente.

Jade tiro de la falda de Kagome hasta acercarla a ella. la joven se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y Jade le susurro al oído.

- ofrécele algo de beber.

Kagome se hubiera golpeado ahí mismo, no obstante eso sería llamar demasiado la atención.

- discúlpame Amy... toma asiento... ¿deseas beber algo? Tal vez... una taza de té.

- me encantaría - contesto y se acomodo en la pequeña mesita del camarote que la joven Higurashi le indico.

A pesar que la incomodidad se respiraba en el aire, la señora Anderson no deseaba irse, debía aclarar un par de cosas, a pesar que su marido le había pedido, casi rogado que no lo hiciera, pero lo necesitaba. La actitud que tomo Kagome Higurashi, la lleno de interrogantes; estaba claro que enferma ya no estaba, si es que en algún momento lo estuvo. No obstante lo único que tenía claro, era que la joven Higurashi tenía un problema con ella. Lo sentía por la forma en que intercambiaba constantes miradas con la otra joven.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, Amy bebía con tranquilidad su té con extrema naturalidad. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos la tensión aumentaba, hasta que Kagome no aguanto más. ¡Por un demonio! Amy Anderson le remordía la conciencia, cuando ya con todo lo que ha vivido creía que no le quedaba, pero por lo visto si.

- ¡maldición! – exclamo Kagome y Jade lo único que hiso, fue colocar sus ojos en blanco y rogar porque no cometiera ninguna locura.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te quemaste? – pregunto Amy.

- hubiera sido lo mejor… - contesto Kagome por lo bajo.

Amy la miro sin comprender sus palabras. Kagome se quito la frustración sobando su rostro, respiro profundo y miro con seriedad a Amy. La señora Anderson creyó que la iba a echar o cualquier otra cosa, no podía descifrar nada en su mirada, ya que era inescrutable.

- creo que es hora de que sea sincera contigo Amy.

- Kagome… - la llamo Jade esperando que al acordarse de la presencia de ella en la habitación y pensara bien lo que iba a decir.

- no pasa nada Jade, ella ya se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento del otro día.

- que perspicaz Kagome Higurashi - dijo Amy.

- lo sé – ambas rieron y Jade no creía lo que oía.

- ¿me dirás cual fue el motivo? – Kagome solo sonrió, pero no dijo que sí.

- ya sabes que me quedare en casa de tu tío- comenzó a decirle - y también sabes que estoy siendo forzada a buscar marido – Amy asintió – es solo que fue un poco chocante enterarme que eres una Taisho. No estoy de acuerdo con este viaje, en lo absoluto, si por mí fuera, yo estaría en casa haciendo lo de siempre. Mi padre me obligo a buscar un marido, cambiar mi vestuario e ir a vivir con gente que no quiero ni conozco. No es nada contra ti, fue solo la sorpresa, que hasta hoy no se me quita, y no se me hubiera quitado si Jade todavía estuviera sedada.

- entiendo… - Amy rio, aliviando un poco su conciencia, a pesar que de nuevo omitió información – yo creí que te había caído mal o que te habías molestado por lo que dijo Warren, pero me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, en parte.

Amy le dio una mirada sagaz, lo que le hiso ver que ella se había dado cuenta de su omisión y Amy se lo dejo ver.

- no te preocupes Kagome, se que confiaras en mi, tal vez no hoy, pero mañana... quien sabe.

Golpearon en la puerta y Kagome casi se atraganto al ver al joven mozo mirando sin entender ya que la puerta al mínimo toque se había abierto. Pero, lo dejo de lado al reconocer al muchacho, era el joven que estaba a cargo de alimentar y limpiar el lugar de Sansón. No era necesario que digiera algo, ya se imaginaba el por que de su presencia.

- señorita Higurashi, el capitán me envió a buscarla.

- Sansón ¿cierto? - dijo tranquila, sin necesidad que le aclarara el porqué - voy de inmediato.

Cerró la puerta.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – pregunto Amy al ver la mirada consternada de Kagome.

- Sansón me debe estar odiando… hasta yo lo haría - dijo para si.

- ¿Quién es Sansón?

- lo has ido a ver, espero – dijo Jade.

Kagome hiso una mueca demostrándole todo lo contrarío.

- no, desde que salimos - le respondió.

- ¡ Kagome Higurashi! ¡Por una semana no has ido a verlo! Te das cuenta del caos que debe tener ahora, si es que no ha destruido el barco.

- claro que lo se…

- vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es Sansón? - dijo Amy alzando la voz para ser escuchada.

- mi caballo – contesto Kagome con la vista en blanco.

- ¡Ala! Kagome, como te olvidaste de él. Sabes cómo se coloca cuando no te ve en un día, imagina en una semana.

- ya lo sé, deja de retarme. Espero que no te moleste Amy, pero debo ir.

- yo voy contigo.

- ¿segura?

- ¿qué tan mal puede estar?

Mal, era poco para describir el caos que había. Sansón atacaba a todos y a todo lo que se le cruzara.

Lo que era su lugar de descanso, ya no existía y los marinos que trataron controlarlo, ahora estaban todos detrás de la puerta forzándola para que no se abriera. Más de alguno con un ojo morado; hasta Warren se sobaba algo, por lo que Kagome se sintió peor.

El relinchar, resoplar y el crujir de la madera al romperse luego de ser embestida por el garañón, era lo único que se escuchaba en esa parte del barco.

- ¡Warren! – Exclamo Amy con angustia – ¿estás bien?

- sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien amor - le contesto.

Uno de los hombres se aventuro a entrar, pero un mordisco en su trasero lo hiso reconsiderar su decisión. Kagome se iba a reír, pero los vio tan molestos, que prefirió abandonar la idea.

- no deberían estar aquí… - Warren saco su arma y la comenzó a cargar.

- ¿qué vas hacer? – le pregunto su esposa con horror al concluir por si misma lo que iba hacer con la pistola.

- deshacerme del problema – encajo el tambor del arma y con el ruido de un clic, el martillo quedo bajo, dejando la pistola lista para disparar.

Kagome lo asesinaba con la mirada y no solo con la mirada, también en su mente y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a la realidad si Warren no guardaba el revolver en ese preciso instante.

- espero que este bromeando señor Anderson y se lo digo bien en serio.

Warren miro a la joven y le dio la sensación de que tenía enfrente a James Taisho en vez de a la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

- no podría en una situación como esta – dijo con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia la puerta dispuesto a cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

No tenía tiempo para caer ante la sensibilidad femenina y mucho menos si no era su esposa, y sin dejar de lado que le molesto la mirada que le estaba dando.

Tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a bajarla, cuando escucho las palabras de la joven dejándolo helado.

- le vuelvo a decir señor Anderson; espero que este bromeando, porque si no, el único que recibirá un balazo en la sien será usted, a pesar de que su esposa sea mi amiga_. _Así que usted decide.

Los hombres estaban petrificados, y miraban al capitán esperando ver cual sería la respuesta.

- entiéndame señorita Higurashi…

- no, entiéndame usted a _mi,_ señor Anderson – levanto con fuerza la voz – el que está adentro es mi caballo, y si usted cree que permitiré que lo mate, se equivoca, sobre mi cadáver, escucho ¡Así que decida de una vez!

Warren la miro a los ojos y Kagome como siempre coloco una mirada inescrutable impidiendo que vieran sus sentimientos de ese momento. Y con un suspiro Warren se resigno, bajo el arma y dejo el martillo de la pistola en posición de desarme y Kagome cambio su mirada por una radiante sonrisa.

- gracias.

Warren estaba consternado por el rápido cambio de de su expresión y tampoco se esperaba que el caballo fuera de ella, ya que solo había enviado a buscar el dueño y se esperaba ver llegar un caballero.

Por lo que pudo ver; el caballo era una magnifica belleza, pero demasiado endiablado para su gusto, lo que le hizo pensar que ni siquiera estuviera domado, imposible que ella pudiera andar con él, tal vez un regalo, eso debía ser, un regalo que le estaba destrozando el barco.

Los hombres dieron un brinco cuando sintieron al caballo tirarse contra la puerta. Kagome retoco su peinado y aliso el faldón de su vestido con delicadeza.

- y ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a reconciliarme con alguien - comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta, cuando Warren la detuvo con sus palabras.

- ¡acaso esta loca! ¿Qué la hace pensar que la dejare entrar ahí? - dijo Warren apunto de un colapso.

- soy la única opción que tiene… _Warren_… y mientras más me demore, más se alterara, se lo aseguro.

Se volvió a encaminar, pero el señor Anderson la detuvo sujetándola del brazo ¿Única opción? Lo dudaba seriamente.

- voy con usted.

- puede entrar si quiere, pero no le aseguro que se salve de uno que otro mordisco, señor Anderson, si es que eso.

- Warren… - musito Amy con temor sujetándole el brazo.

- tranquila, estaré bien… - la miro con dulzura.

- no, yo también entrare.

- Amy…

- no Warren, me sentiré mas tranquila si estoy contigo, y no aceptare un no.

Cuando ingresaron, Warren iba por delante, se negó dejar entrar primero a Kagome y ella solo rolo los ojos, y pensó: ¡hombres! Con ella es con quien menos debían demostrar ser sobre protectores, ya que no lo necesitaba y mucho menos contra Sansón, siempre era ella la que terminaba solucionando el problema, así fuera apunta de pistola.

John había sido salvado de varios altercados en los que se veía envuelto debido a su condición de mestizo, incluso sus maestros pugilísticos le había demostrado cuan avanzada iba en su habilidad, hasta el punto de superarlos.

Se sintió tan estúpida entrando así, y casi rio al ver a Amy pegada como chape a la espalda de su esposo, mientras este avanzaba con lentitud casi como si estuvieran esperando enfrentar una emboscada por miles de soldados ¡Dios! Que día más largo…

Sansón lo primero que vio fue a Warren y este con sus patas delanteras golpeo el piso una y otra vez acompañado de un fuerte resoplido. Kagome tenía claro que significaba esto y estuvo a punto de no hacer nada, pero no era culpa de Warren que el caballo estuviera así, si no de ella y aparte estaba Amy con ellos.

Sansón corrió contra ellos y Amy ahogo el grito abrazándose más a su marido. Warren se giro cubriendo con su cuerpo a su esposa y a Kagome, logrando conmoverla. Saco como pudo la cabeza, ya que el brazo de Warren la forzaba a mantenerla contra su pecho.

- ¡abajo Sansón! - apenas pronuncio la orden, el corcel se recostó sobre el suelo.

Kagome como pudo se soltó del abrazo de oso en el que estaba metida y se acerco al caballo. El matrimonio se giro al oírla reprender al potro como si estuviera retando a un niño.

- mira el escándalo que tenías, se supone que debes dormir aquí Sansón, no destrozarlo - el garañón comenzó a levantarse, pero se volvió a echar cuando ella con la mano le indico que se quedara donde estaba - estoy hablando.

El matrimonio Anderson estaba exaltado, maravillado, impresionado, de todo un poco, ya que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Cómo era posible?

- ¡muy mal hecho! - se giro y le giño el ojo a los Anderson que todavía estaban con la boca abierta - no se si podre perdonarte… - dijo con voz lastimera cruzándose de brazos.

Sansón se levanto y con la cabeza gacha se acerco a ella, le dio un suave golpe en la espalda y espero a que Kagome se girara y que lo acariciara en señal de haber sido perdonado.

Amy se compadeció del animal, incluso Warren sintió pena por él, hasta dejo de lado los destrozos, que eran varios.

Kagome se giro y junto la frente de ella con la del corcel y acaricio desde la cabeza hasta por detrás de las orejas.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte, es mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado olvidado por tanto tiempo. Perdóname - Sansón relincho y agito la cabeza contento, le dio nuevos golpecitos solicitando nuevas caricias - yo sabía que me perdonarías; pero aun así, esta vez te excediste, mira como dejaste, y ni hablar de cómo están los que golpeaste y mordiste - se acerco al oído del garañón y susurro:

- aunque a ellos no les parezca gracioso, a mi si - Sansón relincho y Kagome lo tomo como una carcajada por lo que ella hizo eso - pero aun así, fue mucho… que pensaran de ti… que eres mal educado… un salvaje como yo - las mejillas de Warren tendieron a tornarse un poco sonrojadas, sin embargo Kagome no lo había dicho por molestar, simplemente lo dijo para bromear con la situación… o tal vez si - debes prometerme que te comportaras, Jade aun no se siente muy bien, y aun nos quedan algunas semanas de viaje… - Sansón resolló al oírla, compartiendo la frustración que Kagome estaba sintiendo con lo mismo - si se, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, y ya es un poco tarde para regresar, y sabíamos desde un principio el tiempo que tomaría. Es por esto que te quiero pedir, que lo que quede de viaje te comportes y trates de no morder y ni patear a nadie - se acerco y le susurro al oído - por lo menos no durante el viaje - se alejo un poco - y apenas lleguemos, te daré un banquete de lujo, con las frutas que mas te gustan ¿trato?

Warren y Amy se sentían totalmente ajenos al momento de ellos dos y tampoco querían interrumpir, pero no fue necesario, ya que Kagome se giro hacia el matrimonio para hablarles.

- mil disculpas - comenzó a decirles - debí esperar que él llegara hacer esto, lo siento mucho y se que Sansón también. No debe preocuparse por nada, ya que pagare todos los daños sin importar el costo de ellos.

Amy y Warren solo interambiaron miradas, ya que no sabian que decir o hacer en ese momento. Este viaje si que iba a ser agradable, pensaba Amy Anderson.

La situación de Sansón quedo como una aventura del viaje, y Amy no había día en que no pasara largas horas conversando con Kagome y Jade en el camarote de ellas o en el camarote principal de los Anderson.

La joven Higurashi le conto todas sus aventuras; y en esas se entero que la joven Yadira Abbas no era su hermana, pero que la quería como tal y por eso la presentaba como sí, como una forma de presionar a su padre para que lo hiciera legal.

Le conto todo de su familia, la unión de su padre con su tío James, por lo menos lo que ella sabía.

Pero lo que quería evitar no pudo, le fue realmente imposible resistirse a contarle a la señora Anderson, ya que ella tenia cierto don para hacer que la gente se abriera; tal vez omitió el nombre, pero no el hecho de un desamor de años atrás que influyo en el cambio radical que sufrió para convertirse en la mujer que ahora era.

Durante nueve años trato ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella, correcta, muy bien hablada, de lenguaje correcto y sus modales también, quería ser como su hermana Antonia. Como Inuyasha solo había tenido ojos para ella, creyó que si se comportaba igual, él podría volverse a mirarla. Pero ahora era todo lo contrarío, no obstante si ahora él lo hacía, seria un verdadero canalla.

Continuara…

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Ullulluy**

**Kagome es de cuidado, a si pero el otro capitulo si QUe se viene Gueno ni hablar del siguiente y del que le sigue.... y asi puedo estar para rato**

**jajajaja**

**buenos amigas no las molesto**

**espero que les haya gustado la continuacion y si no... mmm... ya la subi asi que no puedo cambiarla**

**jajajaj**

**cuidense y mucha suerte a todas**

_AVANCE:_**  
**

Un par de brazos le impidió seguir avanzando. La sujetaban con fuerza, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más.

- yo que usted, no lo haría - le escucho decir a su captor.

¿Que ella, que, que…? Pero que se creía este imbécil.

- ¡suélteme! - gruño indignada tratando quitárselo de enzima. Pero el muy idiota tenía fuerza, demasiada para su gusto.

Subió la vista y sus piernas tiritaron apunto de no poder sostenerla.

- el mar y el cielo a la vez - musito con un hilito de voz en Tsalagi.

- ¿disculpe?

Sintió que desfallecía en ese preciso instante, quedando en un profundo transe a causa de que se había perdido en la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, que parecían quemarla.

* * *

- Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Amy apenas llego a su lado, pero este no dijo nada, solo se irguió y observaba con admiración la escena y con una embelesada sonrisa.

- ¡Kagome! - se giro ver quien pronuncio ese nombre, y luego de encontrar a la responsable, llevo la vista hacia quien llamo.

- ¡Por un demonio, que me aspen! - exclamo cuando su vista se detuvo en la joven que hace unos minutos lo había golpeado.

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

Ese día se levanto de muy buen humor. No desayuno debido a la hora, pero la servidumbre se esperaba eso luego de una noche de parranda; por ese motivo, siempre dejaban la mesa del comedor con bocadillos para él.

Tomo un poco de jugo, se devoro unos panes con tocino, y termino de beber el resto de su vaso.

- buen día, o buenas tardes mejor dicho.

Inuyasha solo sonrió

- ¿volverás almorzar? - pregunto George al verlo comer tan apurado yendo hacia la salida arreglándose.

- no creo, depende de cuanto tiempo me tome recibir el nuevo cargamento. Pero para la cena, te garantizo mi presencia.

- Inuyasha… no te vallas tan rápido - el joven se detuvo con el pan en la boca mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de terciopelo azul.

- George, solo te puedo dar unos minutos ¿Qué sucede?

- nada malo, solo quiero saber: ¿como estas? Pasas tan poco tiempo en casa, que ya ni te vemos.

- he estado bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada del otro mundo.

- estas trabajando demasiado… deberías descansar un poco, despejarte. Frecuentar… tal vez alguna que otra fiesta, salir con alguien, volver a enamorarte tal vez…

- mi querida George - le tomo las manos y la miro como si lo último hubiera sido una broma - lo primero te lo acepto, desde luego que sí; pero lo ultimo… no. El amor no esta en mis planes.

- ¿Por qué no? No hace mal enamorarse.

- no, pero tampoco hace bien. Prefiero tener las mismas metas que hace años.

- disfrutar de la vida, sin amarrarte a nadie - dijo George al recordarlas.

- nos estamos entendiendo. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Luego de Kikio, no creo que exista otra mujer que me haga perder la cabeza como para volver a casarme.

Temprano en la mañana el Nereus habían ingresado al Támesis, una hilera de barcos aguardaban lograr un puesto en el muelle para desembarcar su cargamento, todo se veía una locura, por lo visto les tomaría una eternidad poder desembarcar ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan tedioso?

- ¿Que sucede Kagome?

- mi cabeza va explotar - masajeaba su sien mientras miraba sin ver el puerto de Londres.

- ¿quieres que te prepare algo? - le propuso Jade.

- no, solo quiero desembarcar lo antes posible para comenzar con este ¡maldito suplicio!

- Kagome… deja de decir "maldito", no es muy adecuado.

- como digas Jade… _condenado_ suplicio ¿esta bien? - rio con malicia.

- eres incorregible ¿sabias?

- por supuesto, si no, no nos llevaríamos tan bien ¿no crees?

- claro que no, me agradabas incluso antes de volverte tan impetuosa.

- salvaje, Jade, salvaje - la corrigió y al oírla bufar rio a carcajada - ¡Dios! Estuviste mucho con Antonia - se quejo con fingida molestia.

- ¿que querías que hiciera? si no me hablabas.

- esta bien, ganaste esta vez.

Observaron el muelle, alejarse lentamente, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Tal vez se equivocaron y siguieron de lado, pero para eso debían ser bastante idiotas como para no darse cuenta que estaban ya ahí, el barullo del gentío era ensordecedor, así aparte de idiotas debían ser sordos.

- pero que rayos… - pronuncio Kagome tratando dar con alguien de la tripulación.

- ¿crees que nos hallan atacado durante la noche?

La miro de reojo, estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, así que trato calmarla.

- claro que no Jade. Estamos muy en la orilla, la guardia costera se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de piratas, y dudo que se atrevan aventurarse tan adentro del Temesis.

En eso, vio uno de los marinos que se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia uno de los mástiles enrollando unas gruesas cuerdas.

- ¡ey! ¡Disculpa! ¿Por qué nos alejamos? - el hombre se quedo mirándola como si no supiera que le hablaba a él. A lo que Kagome le tuvo que señalar varias veces que se refería a él. Cosa _poco_ favorable para su agradable humor.

El hombre la observo enmudecido por unos segundos sin creer que una mujer de su tipo le dirigiera la palabra, y creyéndose salvador de damiselas en peligro, le dijo:

- no se asuste señorita…

- ¿acaso me vez asustada? - el marino iba hacer un comentario, sin embargo al ver por primera vez el rostro malhumorado de la joven desde que le dirijo la palabra, lo incito a guardar silencio. Lo que menos reflejaba era miedo y mucho menos interés sobre él.

- disculpe…

- ahórratelas. Y no me mires así que no te hare nada, amenos que no me aclares que sucede.

- eh… si… La Skaylark, la empresa de la familia del capitán, tiene un muelle a un kilometro más allá, como puede ver esta zona es una locura y estaríamos días esperando atracar en algún muelle.

- ya veo… - lo escruto unos segundos atemorizándolo más, y Kagome lo noto, pero no dejo de hacerlo, por puro gusto de fastidiar a alguien - puedes retirarte - le indico con desgano con la mano.

Se acerco a Jade y le tomo el brazo para confortarla.

- tranquila, no es nada malo, solo vamos a otro muelle y en caso de que nos atacaran, suelto a Sansón y él se deshace de todos.

Jade sonrió con temor y Kagome dejo su propio malestar de lado para animar a la joven árabe, mientras la llevaba al camarote.

Apenas llego al nuevo muelle, propiedad de hace meses de la Skaylark, se sorprendió ver arribado el Nereus aun lado del barco de su padre. No se esperaba la llegada de su prima. Pero era una visita bastante agradable.

- ¡Inuyasha! - oyó gritar desde uno de los carruajes que mantenían a un extremo del camino, permitiendo el paso de los cargamentos.

Observo con más detalle y reconoció de inmediato a la bella de su prima.

- ¿Cómo supiste que llegábamos? - pregunto Amy bajándose con efusivo entusiasmo del carruaje - ¡Eres todo un amor al venir a recibirme!

- ¡por Dios Amy! Me cortas el aire… - la separo y la observo con detenimiento - estas radiante ¿embarazada? - Amy soltó un bufido algo poco femenino, que le salió gracioso.

- seguro debo estar embarazada para verme radiante - dijo con fingida molestia.

- claro que no primita. Y contestando a tu pregunta: no, no tenía la menor idea de que llegaban hoy - Vio a los gemelos sobre el carruaje conversando entre sí.

- ¡Dios santo! ¿Que le das de comer? ¡Están enormes!

Se acerco al carruaje para observarlos mejor y hacerles unas cosquillas.

- la buena mezcla, por supuesto - contesto orgullosa.

- claro… - rio con sorna - y ¿Warren?

- terminando de chequear unas cosas… ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Ah… ya se. Tío James te envió a recoger a Kagome - Inuyasha enarco una ceja al oír el nombre - te debo decir que es una muchacha encantadora y de bastante carácter. Más de una vez creí ver a tío James en ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te amenazo con tirarte por la borda? - dijo burlón.

- a mi no, pero si a Warren, y no con tirarlo por la borda, si no con dispararle, y por lo que se, no dudo de que sepa usar un arma. Yo te digo primito, ella es más que la simple hija de un amigo de los tíos, puedo apostar por ello y ya sabes que nunca pierdo una apuesta - rio con picardía y Inuyasha solo hiso una mueca de desagrado.

¡Por un demonio! Kagome Higurashi, esa mocosa desagradable, seguía siendo igual de malhumorada; y para más remate, ya había llegado. Tener que lidiar con una mujer gruñona y poco agraciada todos los días a partir desde ese momento, era como mucho para su existencia.

- para mi fortuna, querida primita, tampoco vengo a eso.

- y ¿a que viniste entonces?

Warren los interrumpió de improvisto al aparecer aun lado de ellos, ya listo para emprender camino a casa. Inuyasha lo saludo con cordialidad como siempre, y este al ver que fruncía el ceño, comprendió que iba a preguntar, a lo que respondió de inmediato - no, no vengo a recibirlos.

Warren frunció más el ceño, demostrándolo confundido que estaba.

- no te preocupes amor, yo también me pregunto que hace aquí - le dijo Amy esperando la respuesta de su primo, que prestaba atención a los niños.

- trabajo - respondió simple.

- ¿aquí? Pensé que ayudabas a mi padre - dijo Amy totalmente desconcertada.

- todavía lo hago, pero también ayudo al mío en las embarcaciones. Y ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- de lo más interesante - contesto Amy con demasiado entusiasmo.

- sí, a pesar de todo - añadió Warren.

- déjenme adivinar… Kagome Higurashi.

- por lo visto Amy ya te hablo de ella. Pero no, con su caballo; un semental realmente hermoso. Sin embargo, si no fuera por que lo vi con ella, juraría que no esta domado.

- pero eso sí, solo se deja tocar por Kagome - aclaro Amy - sin embargo tienes razón, es una verdadera belleza de animal, digno de su propietaria.

Inuyasha casi se atraganto al aguantar la risa. Y no tuvo que pensar mucho en ello, ya que el sol le dio en los ojos, así que se giro para darle la espalda quedando de frente al barco, pudiendo apreciar tal belleza de animal que descendían al muelle desde el barco de Warren y que mostraba dificultad en ello.

- ¡wow! ¿Es negro de crin larga y plisada? - pregunto.

- si ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto intrigada Amy.

- por que lo estoy viendo - los Anderson se giraron a mirar en la misma dirección en la que hacía Inuyasha - Valla si que no exageraban… pero dudo sobre la dueña.

Amy y Warren no prestaron atención a las palabras del joven Taisho, ya que su atención se la había llevado por completo el caballo.

- ¡por el amor Dios! - exclamo Amy llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito - Kagome exigió claramente que se le avisara para bajarlo. Al parecer, tendrás que hacer rodar algunas cabezas Warren.

- ¡por un demonio! - su marido se encamino a paso veloz hacia la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba alrededor del garañón encabritado.

- no, Warren, sabes que no es prudente. Kagome es la única que puede controlarlo - llevo la vista hacía la cubierta del barco, pero no la divisaba por ninguna parte.

- aun así, esto se colocara peor, hay demasiada gente…

- tanto escándalo por un caballo - dijo Inuyasha sacándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a su prima.

- Inuyasha ¿Qué haces? No vallas ¡es una locura! - le grito Amy apunto de un vahído a causa de la de lo acontecido, por lo que su esposo la sujeto de los hombros para sostenerla en caso de.

- la única locura es el comportamiento de ustedes ¿Qué les sucede? Es solo un animal…

- al que no le gusta la gente - aclaró Warren - y si no te mata él, ¡de seguro lo hará ella…!

Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha levanto una mano mientras se arremetía entre la multitud arremangándose la camisa. Siempre había sido un temerario, actuaba sin importarle cuales fueran las consecuencias hasta llegar al punto de casi perder la vida, y nunca le había importado lo que le sucediera hasta que se caso, pero como ahora ya no era así, mucho menos le importaba lo que le sucediera, y no tenia ningún plan en dejar esta vida alocada otra vez por nada ni mucho menos, por nadie.

Trataron lazarlo entre varios y ahí se metió ayudar Inuyasha, como si todo fuera un juego. El caballo tratando librarse de las amarras, se fue en contra de unas cajas e intento envestir al que estuviera a su alcance, un par de cortes y la intensa sudoración sobre su lomo demostraba que estaba en su límite, pero aun así no se dejaba.

Uno de los hombres se acerco y comenzó azotarlo, provocando que el pánico aumentara en el corcel Andaluz incitándolo a saltar como loco, tirando mordiscos a quien se le cruzara por delante. Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia cuando estuvo a punto de recibir una muestra de cariño por parte de garañón embravecido.

- ¡maldita bestia! - exclamo con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que tiraba con más fuerza de las cuerdas.

Kagome ni cuenta se había dado de que ya se habían detenido; había estado tan pendiente de distraer a Jade todo ese tiempo, que sin querer también lo había hecho ella.

- por fin llegamos… - dijo exhausta con un pequeño bostezo, que se vio cortado por el bullicio - pero que…

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jade al verla con el ceño fruncido concentrada en oír algo que no tenía idea que era.

- escucha - le indico y la joven agudizo su audición.

- se oye como si… mataran a alguien… ¿en una fiesta?

Entre el griterío, pudo escuchar el inconfundible relinchar de su querido Sansón, sin dejar de lado el horrísono gemido que lo acompañaba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De que se había perdido? ¿En que momento lo bajaron? Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Por qué no le habían avisado? Y en ese preciso instante, ubico el centro de la congregación.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía de la impotencia apenas pudo ver como su fiel amigo era atacado y azotado sin piedad alguna. Alguien pagaría por eso, lo daba firmado.

- ¡Kagome!

Se escucho llamar por jade mientras descendía a toda prisa del barco. Como pudo se abrió paso entre el gentío que observaba el espectáculo.

- Sansón - musito con dolor cuando lo tuvo a unos metros de ella, casi doblegado con los ojos desorbitados, pero aun así se mantenía en pie.

- no, no, no, no, no… - repetía mientras se acercaba desesperada a paso rápido empujado a quien se le cruzara enfrente dispuesta acabar con tan cruel escena.

Un par de brazos le impidió seguir avanzando. La sujetaban con fuerza, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más.

- yo que usted, no lo haría - le escucho decir a su captor.

¿Que ella, que, que…? Pero que se creía este imbécil.

- ¡suélteme! - gruño indignada tratando quitárselo de enzima. Pero el muy idiota tenía fuerza, demasiada para su gusto.

Subió la vista y sus piernas tiritaron apunto de no poder sostenerla.

- el mar y el cielo a la vez - musito con un hilito de voz en Tsalagi.

- ¿disculpe?

Sintió que desfallecía en ese preciso instante, quedando en un profundo transe a causa de que se había perdido en la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, que parecían quemarla.

Inuyasha no se dignaba a dejar de mirarla con picardía, quedándose prendado en lo atrayente de sus ojos almendrados de tan interesante color, le recordaba un felino. Eran en verdad cautivadores, y la dueña por lo que alcanzaba a ver y a sentir, era una verdadera exquisitez.

Levanto una de sus oscuras cejas al oírla gemir de espanto; eso nunca lo había provocado en una mujer, lo que aumento su curiosidad e interés.

Sansón dio un fuerte relincho ahogado. Como pudo recobro fuerzas soltándose, para luego correr sin dirección alguna.

Kagome reacciono de inmediato al oírlo. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha con seriedad.

- suélteme… ¡ahora! - le ordeno, pero el joven Taisho con una sonrisa maliciosa hiso todo lo contrario, por lo que la sujeto con mas fuerzas y el aroma de aceite de rosas llego a su nariz, dejándole en claro que había sido un muy buen movimiento - le digo que me suelte… ¡maldito patán! - bramo tratando soltarse, pero fue imposible.

Sansón volvió a relincha, y Inuyasha, al ver que estaba a punto de embestirlos, saco su revolver y le apunto dispuesto a disparar.

Kagome por primera vez sintió pánico; y al verse suelta de uno de los brazos, aprovecho sin dudar la oportunidad. Lo piso con fuerza en el pie y le propino un bien dado codazo en el vientre dejándolo incapacitado para tirar y por supuesto, para sujetarla.

Lo oyó maldecir, pero hiso como que no; incluso, se sintió bastante satisfecha consigo misma. Idiota.

Avanzo un par de pasos, colocándose justo enfrente de su caballo. Inuyasha trato detenerla con un brazo en el vientre y con una mueca de dolor, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por lo que no pudo alcanzar a sujetarla.

Alzo la manos hacía el cordel y espero a que la reconociera, pero el caballo estaba demasiado trastornado como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, aun así, no se movió de ahí; esperando, esperando y esperando, a que en algún momento reaccionara y la viera por fin, antes de que ocurriera lo que no quería: que alguien o el mismo Inuyasha, le disparara antes de que él pasara por encima suyo.

No fue el reconocerla lo que lo detuvo, si no un latigazo en una de las patas delanteras; y luego otro, otro y otro sobre el lomo. Kagome sintió la sangre hervir, casi como si una erupción volcánica se desencadenara dentro de ella.

Se acerco a zancadas, y cuando el individuo volvió azotarlo, Kagome sujeto con fuerza el empalme de cuero quitándoselo de un tirón al verlo metido en su estado de asombro.

Unos hombres trataron acercarse, pero la joven agito el látigo con destreza hacia ellos, haciéndolos retroceder.

- no se atrevan acercarse, a menos que estén dispuestos a perder la piel a latigazos.

- Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Amy apenas llego a su lado, pero este no dijo nada, solo se irguió y observaba con admiración la escena y con una embelesada sonrisa.

- ¡ Kagome! - se giro ver quien pronuncio ese nombre, y luego de encontrar a la responsable, llevo la vista hacia quien llamo.

- ¡Por un demonio, que me aspen! - exclamo cuando su vista se detuvo en la joven que hace unos minutos lo había golpeado.

Sansón seguía en su estado, por lo que Kagome tuvo que actuar.

- Sansón, Sansón, escúchame… soy yo… mírame, por favor te lo ruego… Sansón…

Y con unas palabras en Tsalagi, incomprensibles para el resto, menos para Jade y el potro, este se fue calmando y dejo de forcejear las amarras que estaban en su cuello y que se habían enredado en dos de sus patas haciéndolo caer, pero aun así sin dejar de tratar soltarse y dejando huellas sangrantes en los sectores en que las cuerdas hacían fricción.

Un poco dudoso la dejo acercarse manteniendo la cabeza gacha, como si se sintiera culpable por la situación.

Tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva para dejar pasar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, pero era imposible ya que la serie de emociones inexplicables que se estaban acumulando en su corazón, provocaron que gruesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Coloco la mano sobre el hocico del garañón y lo observo. Las amarras encarnadas dejaban caer pequeñas gotas de sangre. Estaba todo mojado en sudor y sus parpados decaían exhaustos, mientras sus extremidades se tambaleaban al tratar mantenerse en esa posición. Sin pensarlo demasiado, levanto su vestido y saco una de sus cuchillas de las pantorrillas y corto con cuidado cada amarra, evitando causar más daño del que había.

- todo estará bien… - susurro al oído de él y tratando calmar su propio corazón, cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra él abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del corcel.

Suspiro al sentirse mas tranquila y observo a los que lo rodeaban; permanecían mudos y estáticos, como si estuvieran viendo algo imposible y más de alguno dijo: una encantadora de animales, una bruja y otras cosas más del mismo estilo, pero no hiso caso a ello.

Sanso respiraba agitado y llevaba constantemente las orejas hacia atrás, si no lo sacaba de ahí, lo que menos le sucedería seria que se volviera a encabritar, ya que esta vez si seria asesinado.

- Jade… tu velo… ¡rápido!

La joven dudo unos segundos, pero al comprender la magnitud de la situación se lo saco y se lo lanzo a Kagome y vio como la joven con un sonido tranquilizador que realizaba mientras colocaba la extensa y delicada tela sobre la cabeza cubriéndole los ojos y los oídos, provocando la total y completa relajación del garañón.

- vámonos de aquí… - dijo la joven Higurashi, miro a Jade y juntos se abrieron paso entre la gente, quienes estupefactos se corrían con lentitud sin creer todo lo que había sucedido.

Inuyasha miraba mudo como la joven se marchaba, pero apenas ella pasó a un lado de él, Kagome levanto la frente y con desdén le dio una mirada de reojo con la ceja enarcada.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! Al parecer se iba a tener que tragar sus palabras, y si ella era Kagome Higurashi, estaba más que dispuesto a que ella misma lo hiciera ¡por Dios! Que si.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Se que lo harán**

**Gracias por los comentarios y en este capitulo es solo el comienzo de toda la aventura que se avecina.**

**Mucha suerte a todas**

**Chauz**

_**Avance:**_

_Se hubiera sentido realmente intimidada si se encontrara en los zapatos de alguien más, pero en cambio se sintió familiarizada con ese rostro serio y rudo que cruzaba la puerta de entrada… le recordaba tanto a su padre._

_- ¿Qué sucede muchacha? E visto gente asustada, pero jamás tristes al verme por primera vez._

_- tal vez recordó a su abuelo muerto - dijo un hombre apareciendo detrás del hombre rubio._

_Las mismas facciones, el mismo color de ojos, el tono de cabello, la única diferencia es que Inuyasha era más alto que él, lo pudo comprobar en el muelle, pero no menos parecidos, era como ver una copia futura del joven Taisho. Amy tenía razón al decir que los confundían como hijos de él, Anthony Taisho_

_

* * *

_

_La joven entre cerro los ojos, y lo observo como si en lo absoluto no recordara._

_- no, muy tristemente no recuerdo a su hijo - soltó con ironía; aliso el rostro y lo escruto con la mirada - pero si recuerdo, al sujeto que trato de matar de un disparo a mi caballo esta mañana._

_- ¡oh Ala! - musito con un hilito de voz Jade al ver la tormenta que se avecinaba._

_- por favor, si es que a esa maldita bestia la puedes llamar caballo._

_¡Perfecto! Se había enardecido con tal facilidad, que no le fue necesario fingir estarlo. Oírle llamar bestia a Sansón, era como decirle a ella en su cara salvaje._

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

Los Anderson se ofrecieron a llevarlas a la casa de James Taisho. Kagome estaba tan molesta, que casi hace que Sansón le pasara por encima a Warren al ver que no se cumplió lo que le había solicitado, pudiendo haberse evitado todo lo del muelle, en especial su encuentro con Inuyasha, y ahora de solo pensarlo, le daban ganas de darle un tiro en la cabeza.

No obstante, Jade le hiso ver que era lo mejor irse con ellos, ya que no tenían la menor idea de adonde dirigirse, por lo que de mala gana acepto.

Estaba dispuesta a irse montada en su caballo, pero si que se hubiera visto de mal gusto, y para variar por petición de su querida amiga, bajo las revoluciones y amarro a Sansón al carruaje manteniendo el velo sobre la cabeza del garañón, no sin antes limpiarles las heridas con un poco de agua.

Warren estaba muy apenado por todo y le había asegurado que encontraría al responsable.

- espero que me lo traiga para descuerarlo vivo - dijo Kagome al respecto con su típica mirada inescrutable, por lo que no tenían idea de si lo decía en broma o no. A lo que Jade nerviosa comenzó a reír.

- Kagome, tan graciosa como siempre - dijo y Amy rio junto ella, estaba claro que no era una broma, pero era mejor que su marido lo creyera - ¿no Kagome?

La joven guardo silencio colocando completamente nerviosa a Jade y Warren la miraba con seriedad. Así que con una sonrisa demasiado fingida dijo:

- así soy yo, todo lo tomo en broma.

Dejo la sonrisa exagerada en su rostro y Jade pensó que lo mejor habría sido que matuviera en silencio.

Warren escolto a caballo el coche, simplemente para evitar que la gente se acercara al garañón, cosa que habia sucedido en un principio; pero no paso a mayores. Suficiente había tenido durante su travesía, como para agregarle más.

- te agradara mi tío – comenzó a decir Amy - y por supuesto que George también. Puede que tío James las intimide, ya que eso provoca la primera vez que lo ven, pero, luego verán que no es como aparenta y les agradara. Desde luego que si.

A pesar de no recordarlo del todo, solo lo que le provoco la primera vez que lo vio, ese sentimiento de intimidación se hiso presente, era de esperarse solo tenía nueve años esa vez, pero solo fue algo momentáneo. Su padre también era de carácter bastante fuerte y la gente se llegaba achuchar con solo estar cerca de él. Era de esperarse que ambos hombres fueran muy buenos amigos, juntos andaban atemorizando a medio mundo. Quien lo creería, y para desgracia de todos, Kagome había heredado esa parte y ¡valla, si que sabía usarla!

La casa o mansión era bastante grande, no se podía negar, como todas la de ese sector, y era de esperarse, Lord James Taisho no era un don nadie, y eso siempre lo supo, más de una vez le solicito a su padre que le hablara de los Taisho, y ahora de solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza.

- Kagome - la llamo Jade sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo dando vueltas sobre lo del muelle, en especial en su encuentro con Inuyasha. Había sido algo inesperado y _muy _desafortunado, había estado con la guardia baja, y ahora se reprochaba el haberse comportado así, dándole a entender que le provocaba algo y él no se había mostrado muy distante considerando su posición de esposo de alguien, incluso lo vio sonreírle con seducción ¡él! ¡Un hombre casado!

De todo esto no iba salir nada bueno, en especial si se topaba con su pobre esposa si es que eran invitados a comer a la casa de Lord Taisho, cosa que si iba a suceder y que ella no iba a poder evitar ¡¿Por que su vida tenia que ser así?

- humm… - pronuncio sin mucho animo.

- y… ¿si no saben que venimos? - pregunto turbada.

- no quedamos en un hotel, claro… no me molestaría en absoluto.

- claro… - dijo Jade dándole a la razón - pero… - Kagome la observo de reojo - de todos modos me daría mucha vergüenza llegar y que ellos no sepan nada.

- si quieres, paso yo primero, como a saludar y si es como piensas (cosa que espero) - murmuro para si - nos vamos y listo, en caso de que si nos esperen, salgo a buscarte.

- no creo que sea necesario todo eso - les dijo Amy - le comente a mi primo en el muelle que habías llegado Kagome, pensando que te había ido a recoger, lamentablemente no fue así, pero no se mostro sorprendido cuando nombre tu llegada. Lo que me dio a entender: que si saben que vendrías y que te quedarías con ellos. En todo caso, si no es así, serán muy bienvenidas en mi casa.

- te lo agradezco - miro a Jade y suspiro - vez, todo solucionado.

Luego de bajarse del carruaje, observo la entrada unos segundos y llenando sus pulmones de aire, se armo de valor para atravesar el ante jardín. Amy iba con ella, pero aun así se sentía mal, como si fuera a su funeral.

- !¿Qué quiere? Y hable rápido - Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendida cuando el mayordomo con voz ruda hablo.

- molestar, claro esta - contesto la joven Higurashi y soltó una pequeña risita al ver que el hombre frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

- buen día, Arti - saludo cordialmente Amy asomándose por detrás de Kagome.

- señora Amy, buen día, adelante.

Amy ingreso a toda velocidad quitándose sus guantes y sombrero, Kagome la siguió a paso lento y cuando paso aun lado del mayordomo sonrió traviesa, por lo que Arti no pudo evitar bufar y sonreír un poco.

- mis tíos ¿se encuentran?

- la señora George esta con los gemelos en el jardín trasero y el capitán salió temprano al Knighton's Hall.

- ya veo…

Mientras Amy hablaba con el tal Arti, Kagome se dedicaba a observar la casa. Se quito el sombrero junto con sus guantes y giraba al ver el cielo de color crema con molduras en dorado, en el centro un formidable candelabro de cristal, y toda la mueblería era bastante refinada, demasiado para su gusto. No negaba que a pesar de que la elegancia se respiraba en el aire, se sentía un aire a hogar muy agradable, casi como su casa.

- Amy ¡regresaste! Que gusto me da - Kagome se giro a ver.

La señora Anderson se abrazaba con una mujer no mayor que ella, de cabellos castaños del mismo color que sus ojos, que armonizaban a la perfección con su rostro que era realmente bello.

- bueno, no e llegado sola - Amy se corrió dejando ver a Kagome.

Kagome solo se limito a sonreír, todo esto le resultaba demasiado gracioso ahora que lo pensaba. Hola, mucho gusto, se debe preguntar quien soy, bueno una salvaje que la forzaron venir a buscar un marido como una forma de regresarme a la civilización ¿Qué le parece? Y ¿has que no adivina? ¡Me quedo en su casa! Espero que no le moleste, pero mi padre tuvo la brillante idea de comprometer a su marido para que así sea seria realmente gracioso ver la expresión que colocaría, pero no tenía ni idea quien era, solo suponía que es la esposa de "James", pero por la edad que representaba diría que es su hija.

- hola - le dijo George observando a Kagome con detenimiento, su rostro le parecía tan familiar. Demasiado diría.

- hola.

- ¿Quién es? - le pregunto Lady Taisho a su sobrina y cuñada.

- su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, viajo con nosotros en el Nereus. Kagome, ella es mi tía, y cuñada (claro esta), George.

George, se vio realmente complacida de tenerla ya en casa, cosa que desconcertó bastante a la joven Higurashi al verla sonreír con jolgorio.

- ¡oh! Cariño, no sabes cuanto he esperado conocerte - se acerco a ella y la abrazo, y a Kagome no le quedo de otra que corresponderle el abrazo efusivo en el que estaba sometida.

- por lo visto, si me esperaban - le dijo a Amy por sobre el hombro de Lady George.

- desde luego que si, tu padre le envió una carta a James y esta llego hace una semana, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente como para arreglar la habitación que ocuparas.

- gracias, y disculpe las molestias - se apresuro en decir Kagome.

- no es ninguna molestia, James esta encantado de recibirte y yo igual, tu padre y él eran grandes amigos, por lo que tengo entendido, y por lo que le he escuchado decir.

- si, al parecer si.

- pero la que esta realmente entusiasmada en conocerte es mi hija, Jacqueline.

- ¿en serio? - Eso si que la desconcertaba, en realidad la actitud de todos ¿podía ser posible que esta familia realmente deseara su pronta llegada? Al parecer si.

- si, la pobrecita cree que le va suceder lo mismo que con sus primas Judith y Katey – le comento Lady Taisho.

- ¿lo mismo?

- no es nada malo – le dijo George a Kagome - todo lo contrario, incluso creo que ella misma con mucho gusto te contara en cualquier momento; ahora debes estar exhausta.

- en lo absoluto – dijo Kagome - con Jade descansamos bastante en el barco.

- ¿Jade?

- ¡oh Jade! - exclamo al recordar que todavía estaba en el carruaje - Ella es mi hermana.

- humm… tu padre no dijo que venias con tu hermana - dijo preocupada George dejando de lado el nombre, ya que creía que le decía así de cariño a su hermana Antonia, pero entre Jade y Antonia hay bastante diferencia, sin embargo ya tendría tiempo para preguntar.

- no importa, ya nos la arreglaremos - George se giro hacia el mayordomo y le ordeno que buscara las cosas de las jóvenes.

- disculpe, lady… George - todavía le parecía extraño llamarla por George, pero no incomodo - ya me parece demasiado molestar… - dijo para si un poco avergonzada.

- no te preocupes querida. Y por favor no me digas _Lady_, es lo único que no acepto de mi matrimonio.

- a mi tía, como buena americana no soporta los títulos nobiliarios - le aclaro Amy.

- si por mi fuera se lo arrancaría a tu tío, pero visto que no se puede y que viene con _él_, queda nada más que la resignación, pero si puedo evitar que tu querida me digas Lady o Vizcondesa, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

- no se preocupe, la entiendo, y la apoyo – rio - Pero como dice usted, queda nada más que la resignación.

- lamentablemente. Bueno, dime ¿Qué necesitas?

- resulta que vengo con mi propio caballo…

No fue necesario que completara lo que le iba a pedir ya que George se le adelanto al comprender que era.

- no te preocupes, ordenare que lo envíen a la cuadra…

- ¡no! – Exclamo exaltada -prefiero que me indiquen donde queda y yo llevarlo, él es un poco… complicado, así evito más accidentes, con lo del muelle esta un poco tenso y no se dejara con nadie.

George tomo lo del "muelle" como el ajetreo del desembarque.

- Si tu encuentras que es lo mejor. Así será - George le dio una sincera sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano dándole unos pequeños golpecitos.

- gracias.

Se hubiera sentido realmente intimidada si se encontrara en los zapatos de alguien más, pero en cambio se sintió familiarizada con ese rostro serio y rudo que cruzaba la puerta de entrada… le recordaba tanto a su padre.

- ¿Qué sucede muchacha? E visto gente asustada, pero jamás tristes al verme por primera vez.

- tal vez recordó a su abuelo muerto - dijo un hombre apareciendo detrás del hombre rubio.

Las mismas facciones, el mismo color de ojos, el tono de cabello, la única diferencia es que Inuyasha era más alto que él, lo pudo comprobar en el muelle, pero no menos parecidos, era como ver una copia futura del joven Taisho. Amy tenía razón al decir que los confundían como hijos de él, Anthony Taisho.

- al parecer no te basto con lo de esta mañana, muchacho - le dijo el hombre rubio a Anthony.

Anthony rio y se acerco a Kagome con una amable sonrisa.

- Anthony Taisho - se presento - el más joven de los hermanos de James.

- solo por un año cachorro, solo por un año - aclaro el hombre alto y rubio. Por lo que dedujo debía ser James Taisho.

No había cambiado demasiado con los años, su rostro intimidaba mas, claro esta, pero aun así a Kagome no le afecto.

- tu padre te debe de haber hablado de mi - le dijo Anthony.

Kagome lo medito un poco, frunciendo un poco los labios y el ceño. El hombre se veía tan seguro de si, que no le molestaría bajarle un poco los humos.

- la verdad es… que casi la nada misma.

James rio a carcajada limpia en contra de su hermano y Kagome solo se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

- pero aun así; mucho gusto, sir Anthony - Corrió la mirada para depositarla sobre James que se mantenía aun lado de su esposa, al parecer regañándolo.

- debo suponer - le dijo a James - que usted es James Taisho ¿cierto?

- ¿Dónde están tus modales muchacho? - lo reprendió Anthony por el solo gusto de desquitarse con alguien, a lo que su hermano solo le dio un gruñido en respuesta.

El hombre corpulento se acerco a ella y con delicadeza le tomo ambas manos.

- discúlpeme Kagome. James Taisho, es un placer tenerte ya con nosotros.

- no se preocupe, y gracias – lo observo unos segundos y le dijo - Pero en cambio de usted si e oído bastante. Demasiado diría yo - le murmuro acercándose un poco a él.

Un bufido se escucho a espaldas de James y una sonrisa tierna apareció en el rostro frio de lord Taisho, lo que hiso sonreír radiante a la joven Higurashi.

- esto es impresiónate viejo, no te teme - dijo burlón y mostrando real sorpresa. En realidad todos se veían sorprendidos.

Esta bien, le agradaba el hombre más de lo que quería y toda su familia, bueno, parte de ella tomando en cuenta a Inuyasha, no podía negarlo; pero el efecto que James Taisho provocaba en la joven, era lo único que realmente le molestaba. Gracias a Dios Jade atravesaba la puerta de entrada para calmar su angustia.

- lord Taisho - camino hacia la muchacha, que tenia los ojos como plato al verlo - ella es Jade, mi hermana.

Si no hubiera sido por que Kagome la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, Jade se habría desplomado ahí mismo, a lo único que le quedo por hacer fue agachar la mirada avergonzada y en verdad atemorizada.

- pero ella no - acoto Anthony con respecto a Jade antes de reír burlón.

- ¿hermana?

Amy sonreía divertida mientras que Warren se mantenía tranquilo junto ella. Lord Taisho por como enarco su ceja, lo tomo como que no le había creído demasiado, mientras que Jade se veía ardiendo en el infierno.

- así es, mi padre no alcanzo a informarle que ella vendría conmigo. No crea que es para presentarse en sociedad, claro que no, si no por que no podemos estar separadas, eso es todo. Espero que no le moleste.

Lord Taisho solo las observaba a ambas, pero mucho más a Jade, provocando que la pobre quisiera morirse en ese preciso instante. Lo había hecho otra vez y no a cualquiera ¡a él! a ese hombre temible ¡Ala! Como le recordaba la primera vez que vio a Charles Higurashi. Y ella que creía que solo él podía realmente espantarla, esto no iba a salir nada bien y ella iba ser sacrificada como un carnero apenas supieran la verdad ¡Ala!

- claro que mi tío no le molestara, además tía George ya había encontrado la solución para este dilema ¿No es así? - hablo en ayuda Amy.

- por supuesto. Estoy encantada de tenerlas a ambas, y se que James también - sentencio George mirando fijo a su esposo.

- ¡mamá! - se escucho un fuerte grito casi como un chillido desde la escalera. Todos los presentes se giraron a hacia la pequeña jovencita que corría escaleras abajo sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡¿Es ella? ¡¿Es ella? - pregunto exaltada a su madre señalando a Kagome.

- ¡por el amor de Dios! - exclamo molesto James ante la alharaca de su hija, comportamiento poco digno de una señorita.

- tu eres Kagome ¡¿cierto? - se dirigió a la joven.

- bueno, mi nombre es Kagome, pero no se si soy la Kagome que esperas ver - sonrió traviesa y se presento - Kagome Higurashi, un gusto en conocerte, Jacqueline.

La muchachita volvió a chillar antes de lanzarse sobre la joven.

- por fin llegaste. Llegue a pensar que llegarías nunca ¿cierto mamá?

- cierto. Corría a la puerta con cada carruaje que llegaba a la casa.

- ni hablar del griterío que armaba al creer que eras tú - dijo James con voz cansada.

- y yo que creía que se alegraba de ver a su tío favorito - dijo con fingido pesar Anthony.

- claro que me alegraba de verlo, tío Tony, pero es que deseaba demasiado que ella llegara - vitoreo sin dejar de sonreír con entusiasmo antes de volver abrazar a la joven Higurashi.

Jacqueline o Jack como la llamaban toda su familia, y como ella misma le exigió a Kagome que la tratara, era una muchachita realmente impresionante, llena de vida y ni hablar de lo preciosa que era; sus cabellos rubios y de unos chispeantes ojos castaño verdosos. La hacia sentir niña otra vez, no es que no se comportara como una cuando andaba con Sansón, pero era como ver a dos criaturas juntas.

La pequeña Taisho no la dejo sola en ningún momento desde que se presentaron, y a Kagome tampoco le molesto, todo lo contrario; su alegría y entusiasmo eran en verdad refrescantes y le sirvió para evitar la reprimenda por parte de Jade a causa de las presentaciones.

Antes de la cena, la familia de James Taisho junto a las jóvenes "Higurashi" se mantenían reunidas en el salón, descansado cada uno en lo suyo. El señor Taisho leía el periódico, su esposa un libro, los gemelos conversaban entre si tal vez planeando alguna travesura, por lo que le dijo Jack.

Jade, se mantenía concentrada en un libro aun lado de su "hermana"; pero lo que quebraba el silencio era la entretenida conversación entre Kagome y Jack, ya que era lo único que se escucha en la habitación y mas de una vez George dejaba su libro de lado para escuchar con atención, e incluso participar, ya que en su cuento no solo participaba su voz si no también todo su cuerpo, gesticulaba constantemente haciendo el relato mas interesante, hasta lord Taisho observaba por sobre su periódico.

- y ¿que hiso? - pregunto Jack, mientras se acercaba más a Kagome – esperando con entusiasmo la continuación de su relato.

- él mismo se hiso un arma y fue a cazar el búfalo. Al atardecer, mientras la tribu se preparaba para cenar, él llego con el Gran Búfalo arrastras.

- ¿arrastras? Mis tíos me han contado que los búfalos son incluso mas grandes que una res - Kagome sonreía al oírla analizar la historia - y en la historia el búfalo es enorme, o sea, es muchísimo mas grande que una res, casi como un elefante.

- bueno, no tan grande, pero casi como tres reses en una - entonces Jack la miro incrédula a lo que Kagome le comento:

- tal vez el protagonista de la historia no tenía tanta fuerza, ni siquiera se acercaba a la de un guerrero, pero, cuando una persona quiere algo de corazón, el cuerpo se llena de una energía inexplicable con la que puedes llegar hacer lo que quieres. Recuerda que esta es una historia de amor. No de un hombre a hacia una mujer, si no de un hijo hacia su madre.

¿Recuerdas que él y su madre eran rechazados por la tribu? - Jack asintió - bueno, él hiso todo esto por su madre, para darle el lugar que él creía que se merecía.

- entiendo… ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Le entrego la piel al jefe y se caso con su hija?

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- no se, no me gustaría que se la entregara, él lo mato, él debería quedársela, lo mismo que la carne.

- para tu suerte, así fue - Jack sonrió feliz - cuando llego a la tribu, estaban todos mudos de la impresión, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Como era posible que él, él poca cosa, él de la posición mas baja de la escala social haya logrado eso? Nadie entendía por que los espíritus lo habían preferido él para lograrlo, en vez de a su mejor guerrero. Pero al jefe no le importaba ya todo eso, lo que realmente quería era la piel del Gran Búfalo. Pero el joven, en vez de entregárselo al jefe para casarse con su hija…

- se lo regalo a su madre - completaron desde la puerta del salón - yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

No debía girarse para ver quien era, ya que la había reconocido a la perfección a quien pertenecía esa voz.

Jade casi pudo ver el aura negativa que estaba rodeando a Kagome, solo esperaba que nadie mas lo viera. Pero se quedo muda al ver al joven hombre parado en la puerta de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Si no estuviera enamorada de John, de seguro quedaría encandilada con tal hombre, y al observarlo un poco mejor comprendió de quien se trataba, por lo que llevo con urgencia la vista hacia la joven Higurashi.

- ¡¿sucedió eso? - pregunto entusiasmada la jovencita a Kagome.

Pero Kagome no se sentía capaz de emitir palabra agradable, por lo que con una leve sonrisa asintió.

- llegaste a cenar - le dijo George a Inuyasha.

- si no fuera por el _casi_, no llego - le respondió

- el _casi _no es muy tuyo, muchacho - le dijo James y Inuyasha en respuesta sonrió con picardía - endemoniado truhan - tanto su padre como él rieron.

Jade se había levantado esperando ser presentadas, pero Kagome seguía en la misma posición, esperando que se la llevara el diablo, o ¡que se lo llevara a él!

- ¿no me van a presentar a las visitas? - le oyó decir.

- Kagome, Jade - las llamo James. A Kagome no le quedo de otra que levantarse y volverse lentamente hacia él, pero aun así no lo miro - él es mi hijo mayor, Inuyasha.

Kagome, tu te debes acordar de él. Inuyasha me acompaño cuando te fuimos a dejar a América junto a tu hermana Antonia.

Subió la vista y lo pudo apreciar en su totalidad. Lo que casi hiso que su molestia pasara de inmediato. Como siempre llevaba sus negros cabellos revueltos con leves formaciones de rizos en las puntas. De mandíbula fuerte y arrogante que armonizaba con su elegante nariz aguileña. Si se usara el término bello en un varón, definitivamente lo abarcaría en su totalidad y mucho más allá del significado, ya que solo decir que era apuesto no seria suficiente, solo serbia para complementar su descripción.

Era obvio que no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de ninguna fémina, sin importar la edad. Su alto y fornido cuerpo, era demarcado por su traje de sastre, pero no era su apariencia la que realmente encandilaba, si no sus ojos de un azul purísimo, de una forma almendrada demarcada por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que resaltaban con su cutis de color tostado.

Aquellos azulejos los recordaba a la perfección, demasiado bien para su gusto, y al comprender que lo había observado más de lo que correspondía cayó en lo que lord James le había preguntado ¿Qué había sido? ¡Ah! Si, que si lo recordaba. Que si lo recordaba, eso ni siquiera deberían preguntárselo.

Pero no era bueno que ellos lo supieran, mucho menos Inuyasha, demasiado tenía ella lidiando con aquello como para que todos la vieran con compasión.

La joven entre cerro los ojos, y lo observo como si en lo absoluto no recordara.

- no, muy tristemente no recuerdo a su hijo - soltó con ironía; aliso el rostro y lo escruto con la mirada - pero si recuerdo, al sujeto que trato de matar de un disparo a mi caballo esta mañana.

- ¡oh Ala! - musito con un hilito de voz Jade al ver la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- por favor, si es que a esa maldita bestia la puedes llamar caballo.

¡Perfecto! Se había enardecido con tal facilidad, que no le fue necesario fingir estarlo. Oírle llamar bestia a Sansón, era como decirle a ella en su cara salvaje.

- ¡Inuyasha! - lo reprendió George con la mirada para que cuidara su lenguaje, los niños estaban presentes y muy pendientes de la discusión.

- por lo menos, Sansón es mucho mas civilizado que usted, joven Taisho_._

- oh si ¡desde luego que si! - refuto con sarcasmo.

- ¿trataste de dispararle a Sansón? - chillo molesta Jack.

- oh cariño, no te coloques así - le pidió a su hermana.

- realmente lo hiciste - dijo incrédula George.

- ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso todos están de parte de ese animal?

- animal será usted, pedazo de… - lo ataco Kagome.

- ¡ Kagome! - la oyó llamar Jade a lo que se forzó a calmarse y guardarse sus palabras. Respiro profundo y se irguió tratando verse tranquila. Pero si no salía de ahí estaba segura que iba a poder aguantar toda la noche de escupirle en la cara lo que pensaba de él. Bueno, lo que pensaba en ese momento.

- si me disculpan, se me ha quitado el apetito. Espero que no les moleste, pero prefiero retirarme a mi habitación. Hasta mañana - se giro hacia Jade y le dijo - no es necesario que me acompañes Jade. Quédate si quieres.

Cuando quedo a un lado de Inuyasha, lo vio sonreír con malicia y al ver que no podía decir ningún improperio, por lo menos no en ingles, se atrevió a musitar aun lado de él:

- okamanche - Jade coloco los ojos en blanco, pero desvió la mirada para que no vieran que ella sabía claramente que significaba.

James que se había mantenido callado durante toda la discusión, ahora solo miraba a su hijo con una ceja enarcada.

- ¡Oh padre! No me digas que la defiendes también.

- no estoy defendiendo a nadie muchacho, solo espero que me des una explicación a todo el espectáculo que acabamos de ver.

Estaba realmente enfurecida, molesta, y esa maldita sonrisa que le colocaba los pelos de punta ¡como lo odiaba! Que atreverse a tratar así a Sansón, si hubieran estado en América no se habría salvado de una buena paliza por parte de ella.

Pero debía reconocer que no había sido culpa de él, si no de ella. Ella debió ver que se cumpliera lo que había solicitado en el barco, así se habría evitado todo lo del muelle.

¡Genial! ahora lo defendía culpándose por completo ¡oh! Se iba a volver loca si lo seguía pensando. Pero su cerebro no tenía cabida para nadie más que para Inuyasha en esos momentos, y debía reconocer, que era mejor odiarlo, que desearlo

¡Desearlo! Dios… Así que mientras más distante lo colocaban sus discusiones, mejor. Pero ¿en verdad quería eso? ¡Que importaba si lo quería o no! era lo mejor.

Para más remate estaba viviendo ahí, iba a ser inevitable topárselo en cualquier hora del día. Seguro que la desafortunada de su esposa lo descubrió siéndole infiel y lo echo de la casa, a que no. Y el muy canalla no encontró nada mejor que quedarse donde su padre; en verdad se compadecía de la pobre mujer. Mejor, otra excusa para odiarlo y para mantenerlo alejado.

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado, me demore con la actualización, pero estaba ocupadita.**

**Se aceptan todos los comentarios, que por el momento han sido muy, pero muy agradables. Gracias chicas.**

**Pronto la conti, que va estar muy buena.**

_Avance:_

- ¿siempre vas a tener una replica para todo lo que diga?

- por lo visto, estas acostumbrado a las muchachitas que oyen y hacen sin protesta alguna todo lo que dices.

- si es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten más - Inuyasha le sonrió con picardía - La verdad es que me encantan las mujeres de carácter, representan… un mayor desafío y no todos los días te encuentras con una.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella? Al ver la maldita sonrisa que casi la dejaba pegada a ella y al ver como sonrió divertido el muy imbécil, atino a beber de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso para despegarse. El muy idiota se había dado cuenta al parecer que le afectaba, por eso mismo casi la quemo con la mirada.

Anthony se carcajeo de lo lindo en contra de su hermano, esto se iba quedar guardado en su memoria para siempre y se iba asegurar de que su hermano también lo hiciera.

- déjalo muchacho – le dijo Tony a su hermano - ya te demostró lo suficiente que no quiere nada contigo. Reconócelo viejo, has perdido tu don de mando ante un caballo.

- una bestia no me va vencer tan fácil - se sacudió el pantalón y camino hacia su hermano.

- te has puesto a pensar ¿que dirá la muchacha si se entera de esto? - le pregunto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y luego arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

- nos lo agradecerá, desde luego, le estamos haciendo un favor al domarlo.

- me gusta tu punto de vista - Tony salto la cerca y se encamino hacia el corcel; por lo visto era su turno de tratar doblegarlo a su voluntad.

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Al parecer todos descansaban ya, Jade había ido a verla antes de irse a dormir y le había preguntado si quería comer algo, y la muy tonta le dijo que no. Y ahora, su estomago no oía explicaciones.

Tal vez un paseo a la cocina le despejaría la mente, realmente necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. En lo que sea, incluso, en la marmolería.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, vio a Arti sentado aun lado de la puerta... ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora era? Temprano definitivamente no. Ese hombre si que se toma en serio su trabajo ¿que insensato podía llegar a esa hora solicitando audiencia con algún habitante de la casa? Nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo, claro esta.

Al pie de la escalera, se le quedo mirando. Arti no la había visto, por lo que se sorprendió al girarse en dirección a ella y verla ahí.

- voy a la cocina – le dijo Kagome - ¿quiere algo?

- no, gracias - uso ese mismo tono duro de la mañana. Tal vez él habla así.

- ¿seguro? No me molesta - y al ver que el hombre un poco dudoso frunció el ceño, pero aun así no contesto, por lo que agrego al aire - bueno, pero aun así dejare un poco de leche sobre el mesón de la cocina, y tal vez algunas galletas, solo en caso de que alguien en mitad de la noche desee comer algo.

El hombre se quedo en la misma posición y ella solo se encogió de hombros antes de encaminarse a la cocina.

Se pregunto si alguno de la familia ¿alguna vez abría pisado ese lugar? Ya lo creía de la señora George, pero dudaba de los otros integrantes, en especial el idiota de Inuyasha.

¡Dios! No podía estar pensando en él otra vez ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Casi con verdadera irritación, sacaba y sacaba cosas de las gavetas y de la alacena. Leche, pan, jugo, jamón, queso, galletas y uno que otro recipiente de dudoso contenido; pero aun así lo dejo sobre el gran mesón. Por culpa de Inuyasha Taisho, subiría de peso.

- pero que tenemos aquí, una asaltadora nocturna de despensas.

Levanto la vista y ahí estaba, con su maldita sonrisa derrite hielos y muy apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados ¡por Dios! Como podía ser tan apuesto.

Kagome mantuvo una mirada inescrutable mientras terminaba de tragar la galleta que tenia en su boca y tomaba un sorbo de leche para pasarla.

Se limpio la comisura de los labios quitando los restos de galleta y leche que se había acumulado ahí, y enarcando una de sus cejas le dijo:

- valla, tan temprano - soltó con sarcasmo - y yo que creía que los de tu tipo llegaban como mínimo al amanecer.

¡Dios! Con que cara podía decirle eso, cuando ella lo hacia por lo menos tres veces a la semana, pero él no lo sabia así que no cuenta.

Inuyasha rio con descaró ante su "agradable" comentario.

- al parecer conoces bien a los de… _mi tipo_ - Inuyasha se acerco y le robo un trozo de queso que ella se iba a llevar a la boca, para luego devorarlo con ganas y la joven lo miro con desagrado al verlo hacer eso.

- lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a raya - corto un pedazo de jamón y se lo llevo a los labios con rapidez antes de que el susodicho se lo quitara.

- eso es algo realmente lamentable de oír, en verdad, ya que somos los que mejor nos divertimos.

- no lo dudo, los calaveras como tu siempre saben como y con que divertirse.

- ¿siempre vas a tener una replica para todo lo que diga?

- por lo visto, estas acostumbrado a las muchachitas que oyen y hacen sin protesta alguna todo lo que dices.

- si es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten más - Inuyasha le sonrió con picardía - La verdad es que me encantan las mujeres de carácter, representan… un mayor desafío y no todos los días te encuentras con una.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella? Al ver la maldita sonrisa que casi la dejaba pegada a ella y al ver como sonrió divertido el muy imbécil, atino a beber de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso para despegarse. El muy idiota se había dado cuenta al parecer que le afectaba, por eso mismo casi la quemo con la mirada.

- lo que realmente me sorprendió de ti, fue la vehemencia con la que te plantaste en el muelle y eso me hiso pensar ¿si serás igual de apasionada… - la observo de pies a cabeza - en otros ámbitos?

- ¿esa es la manera de referirte a una señorita? - trato mostrarse indignada.

- una señorita, no dormiría con eso.

Kagome bajo la vista a su busto y pudo ver como su bata se había abierto permitiéndole ver su lencería y un prominente escote a causa de que el pequeño laso de este se había desabrochado. Cerró su bata con brusquedad.

- ¡por favor! no cubras esa preciosidades - le dijo sin despegar la vista del busto de la joven con sentido pesar.

- oh… si, perdón, tal vez debería quedarme así - dijo con fingida inocencia.

Abrió su bata dejando ver su atuendo para dormir, e Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirarla con sorpresa. Por lo visto Kagome no tenía ningún tapujo en mostrar su cuerpo, a pesar que era ropa para dormir que solo las mujeres casadas utilizan.

Valla, valla… Kagome Higurashi, era algo que no se esperaba. Lo ambarino de sus ojos destellaban con la luz de las velas recordándole un felino al acecho y él en esos instantes se sentía la presa ¡por el amor de Dios! que su cabello lo llevara suelto hacia uno de sus hombros no ayudaba a que su mente dejara de divagara sobre asuntos carnales; al parecer necesitaría un baño de agua fría, _muy_ fría.

- si me disculpas, me retiro a descansar - se llevo la galleta a la boca y sonrió con sorna cuando paso aun lado de Inuyasha que todavía estaba con la boca abierta y con un trozo de queso apunto de llevárselo a los labios, a lo que no pudo evitar cerrársela y quitárselo para devorarlo con tranquilidad, dejándolo en su estado.

Pequeños ruidos la despertaron. Pero sus ojos no querían abrirse, por lo que de mala gana levanto un poco la cabeza ¿quien era el que provocaba tanto escándalo?

- Jade… - la llamo un poco molesta al comprobar que era ella - ¿Qué crees que haces?

La joven se giro hacia ella y sacudió otro vestido de Kagome antes de llevarlo al enorme cuarto de vestir.

- ordenando tus cosas - contesto con simpleza.

- deja ahí, hay servidumbre para eso… - giro sobre la cama y exclamo -¡Dios Jade! ¿Aun aquí no aprovecharas de descansar?

- claro que no, sabes que me gusta atender tus cosas personalmente.

- pero acá no es necesario ¿que van a decir si te encuentran ordenando como del servicio?

Jade solo se encogió de hombros y continúo con lo mismo.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo al mismo tiempo que de un salto se levantaba.

- al parecer no dormiste bien.

- la nada misma… - dijo con voz cansada.

- la falta de sueño nunca te había afectado tanto.

Hasta ella lo pensaba. Sus salidas nocturnas como mínimo eras tres veces a la semana y regresaba antes del amanecer para dormir unas cuantas horas antes de salir al campo.

Pero el pensar toda la noche en el joven Taisho no era una forma agradable de trasnochar, ya que solo una hora antes de que Jade la despertar, había logrado dormirse.

- si solo fuera falta de sueño… - musito mientras se sentaba en el baúl a pies de su cama y abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su mentón sobre ellas.

- ¿bajaras a desayunar? la mayoría esta en pie.

- si… - contesto de mala gana - ¿Inuyasha ya se levanto?

- no, y por lo que me dijo lady… la señora George dudo que lo haga temprano, a más tardar pasado del mediodía.

Holgazán. Resoplo y sonrió satisfecha, y de un brinco se levanto y le arrebato el vestido que Jade sacudía para luego besar la mejilla de la muchacha. Jade solo rolo los ojos y tomo el corsé de Kagome.

- ¡que buena noticia me acabas de dar! - tiro el traje sobre la cama y se sujeto al pilar de la cama con ambas manos, mientras Jade colocaba alrededor de su cintura el corsé sin dejar de hablar para ella misma.

- tener que verle además la cara tan temprano habría sido algo realmente desagradable… suficiente tuve anoche, si por mi fuera que se quede dormido hasta que nos debamos ir… ¡Jade! - exclamo luego de que la muchacha tirara con fuerza las amarras ciñéndole el armazón a su cuerpo.

- disculpa.

- ¡Dios! esto es un arma de tortura, el descriteriado que lo creo… hay… que matarlo - y con un ultimo tirón, Jade lo ato.

- ¿te lo ajuste demasiado?

Kagome se irguió un poco y trato respirar acompasado, cosa que se le dificultaba.

- si te… si te digo que no… ¿me lo podre sacar?

- tal vez te lo pueda soltar un poco.

De que serviría mas suelto, si aun así lo tendría puesto.

- no, esta bien así.

Claro que no estaba bien, con suerte y podía respirar. Moda ¿Cómo podía llamarse moda? Suplicio ¡tortura! El corsé era una manera de mantener a las mujeres sumisas, si estaban pendientes de respirar, no tendrían que abrir la boca para opinar.

- es de esperarse que te moleste llevarlo - le dijo Jade - por mas de tres años que ya no lo usabas; pero a pesar de todo, considero que tienes una muy bonita silueta.

- eso es gracias a ti Jade, todo gracias a ti.

Ambas rieron en complicidad. Las clases secretas que la joven árabe le daba por las noches permitieron que la figura de Kagome se volviera con los años envidiable y deseable sin necesidad de aparataje.

Kagome se sentó enfrente de su tocador y Jade con delicadeza peino su cabello, y la mente de la joven Higurashi comenzó a trabajar. Necesitaba pensar en cualquier cosa y mantener su mente ocupada, demasiado tiempo libre ¡Demasiado para pensar en Inuyasha! suficiente había tenido en el barco, casi se había leído todo los libros del camarote de los Anderson más los que Jade había llevado, todo para distraerse de su futuro y ahora que estaba a solo unas habitaciones de la de él, estaba comenzando a rayar fuera de la cordura ¿Qué iba hacer para distraerse?

En la finca se levantaba unas horas después del alba, dependiendo que había echo esa noche o si tocaba arreo de ganado quedándose fuera por semanas, cosa que dejaba con el alma en un hilo a Jade y en especial a Antonia al imaginarla rodeada de hombres en la nada misma, pero mantenía su mente y tiempo completamente ocupado.

Y no temía quedarse con los trabajadores a solas, ya que ellos respetaban y querían a la ruda y salvaje Kagome o "La Higurashi" como la llamaban entre ellos, protegiéndola y cuidándola, se comportaban como verdaderos caballeros, y todo esto lo provocaron los hermanos irlandeses que llegaron hace un año, y ambos le enseñaron el arte pugilístico y perfeccionaron el manejo de los cuchillos de la joven Higurashi, volviéndose más temida aun, evitando que los hombres al sentirse demasiado necesitados al estar tan lejos de casa, quisieran que ella los ayudara en ello.

Cuando estaban fuera, ambos hermanos Murray la cuidaban y protegían su espalda como paga por dejarlos trabajar en sus tierras cuando nadie le daba trabajo, y Kagome los acepto simplemente para provocar más habladurías, consideraba que hablaban demasiado poco de ella.

Aidan y Trevor Murray se mostraban risueños y siempre dispuestos a la camarería, no obstante cuando le buscaban pleito, ellos respondían con gusto; tal vez por ese motivo a ella le agradaban, y ni decir que eran agradables de admirar, altos de espaldas anchas y muy bien formados. Aidan era de unos ojos verdes azulados y Trevor un poco más alto que su hermano mayor, de unos dulces ojos color miel. Bastante guapos, y a pesar de las constantes atenciones del menor de lo Murray hacia ella, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a Inuyasha Taisho. Incluso, llego a pensar en colocar sus ojos en John, pero no podría, y no por el amor de años de la que llamaba su hermana, si no por que lo veía como su hermano, y de solo pensarlo le daba asco.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginar lo gracioso que seria ver como John se las enfrentaría con los colorines irlandeses pisándole los talones en cada decisión que se refiera hacia la finca. Nunca se llevaron bien, ya que el humor acido de los Murray no era del agrado de John, y todo por que era en contra de él; el hecho de que Kagome siempre lo defendiera no era muy beneficioso para que ellos dejaran de molestarlo, todo lo contrario.

Apreciaba la compañía que ambos jóvenes hombres le proporcionaban, ya que con John ya no podía contar desde que se había ido a Georgia estudiar medicina y solo lo veían para sus vacaciones y ahora que el joven llevaba solo una semana en casa, ellas se tuvieron que marchar. Pobre Jade, por todo un año esperándolo y tener que dejarlo por acompañarla.

En el comedor se encontraba toda la familia, menos Inuyasha, que como le había contado Jade, debía seguir durmiendo. Pero bueno, debía aprovechar ese día y evitar topárselo para no llegar a tener ningún contacto con él.

- buen día - oyó decir desde el ingreso del comedor.

Maldición, el que Anthony Taisho se le pareciera, no ayudaba mucho a sus planes, en especial con tener que verlo a él cuando el susodicho no esta. Estaba segura que estaba pagando por algo, pero no tenia idea que.

- nos acompañas.

- no cuñadita, gracias. Vengo a robarme a tu marido.

James se limpio las comisuras de su labio al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de su sitio.

- espérenme almorzar - le dijo James a su esposa para luego depositar un beso en sus cabellos.

George se limito a negar con la cabeza. De seguro iban al Knighton's Hall a reconciliarse a su estilo ¡Dios! Todavía no entendía esa fascinación de los hombres a los golpes. Y ellos que se llamaban tan civilizados, y se atrevian a tratar a sus hermanos de barbaros, pero que se le iba hacer, no lo iba amar menos por lo mismo, le encantaba su lado rudo.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, los gemelos se retiraron con su niñera, quedando solo las cuatro mujeres en la mesa.

- si me disculpan, me retiro - dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba.

- ¡¿vas a salir? - se apresuro en preguntar Jack.

- ¡Jacqueline! - la reprendió con la mirada su madre al entrometerse en las cosas de Kagome, a lo que la muchacha bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- voy a ver a Sansón - la observo unos segundos y al ver que la muchachita la miraba casi con suplica, le dijo:

- ¿quieres acompañarme?

Jack brinco de su asiento y corrió a un lado de ella. Kagome sonrió con dulzura al verla tan eufórica con solo acompañarla. Al parecer si quería ir.

Anthony siguió a su hermano con calma hasta la cuadra. Lo había esperado durante una hora en el Knighton's Hall como habían quedado el día anterior, pero al ver que este no se mostro, decidió ir el mismo a buscarlo para cumplir con lo prometido, ya que el mismo James se lo exigió a causa de un par de comentarios ácidos que hiso su hermano menor en contra de él, y por este motivo Tony no tuvo ningún problema en recordárselo.

- por lo visto, cachorro - le dijo Tony - olvidaste que teníamos una cita en Knighton's Hall esta mañana - y con una sonrisa maliciosa agrego - La perdida de memoria es un fuerte indicio de los que están ya seniles.

- eso quiere decir viejo, que tu ya entraste a esa fase. Muchas cosas se te olvidan últimamente, en especial que te puedo romper la cara de un puñetazo.

- no ahora viejo, guardémoslo para el cuadrilátero - el relinchar y el constante resoplar desde el fondo de la cuadra llamo la atención del menor de los hermanos Taisho a lo que pregunto - ¿Qué demonio tienes allá atrás?

- la muchacha trajo su propio corcel; por lo que Inuyasha me conto, es una verdadera bestia, hasta nuestro pariente americano sufrió daños durante el viaje.

- ¿nuestro querido Warren? - soltó Anthony con ironía - ¿no me digas?

- te lo digo. Es de esperarse que haya sufrido estragos, las bestias y los barbaros no tienen modales para entenderse unos a otros. Pero el saber que no se salvo de una que otra herida, me causa una gran satisfacción; asegúrate de recordármelo la próxima vez que lo veamos.

- con mucho placer viejo.

Volvieron a escuchar al caballo resollar y golpear el suelo impaciente.

- yo creo que no esta domado, por eso tiene tal escándalo - comento Anthony.

- te parece que dejemos nuestra cita para mañana, siento la fuerte necesidad de verificar si lo que dices es cierto - le propuso James.

- no me molesta en lo absoluto. Lo mismo te iba a proponer yo.

Un monto de murmullos, risas y en especial de maldiciones, las hicieron desviarse de su camino a la cuadra, avanzaron un poco mas a lo que era un corral que se utilizaba para preparar los caballos para la monta, para asearlos y para ejercitarlos un poco a trote.

Reconoció de inmediato el relinchar de Sansón por lo que acelero el paso siendo seguida por la joven Jack. Y apenas llegaron, intercambiaron miradas al ver como el padre de la muchachita trataba colocarle la montura, y Sansón por lo visto por fin se estaba dejando, ya que el pantalón negro del Lord Taisho demostraba que no había sido el primer intento; pero Kagome sabia que eso era parte de lo que tramaba el corcel, varios habían pasado por eso, John y los hermanos Murray no habían sido la excepción, y mucho menos lo iba a ser el señor Taisho.

Todo parecía perfecto, el caballo lo dejo subirse e incluso lo dejo regodearse contra su hermano al verse todavía sobre él, pero apenas sir Anthony lo desafío a hacerlo correr, Lord James lo espoloneo en respuesta. Kagome negó con la cabeza al ver el grave error que acababa de cometer, ya que Sansón hiso todo lo contrario. Se quedo quieto unos segundos impacientando a su jinete, y cuando Lord Taisho se despreocupo, el corcel corrió enajenado y brinco dando patadas como loco. Le sorprendió que hubiera soportado tanto sobre el, luego de un minuto cayó de trasero contra el suelo.

Anthony se carcajeo de lo lindo en contra de su hermano, esto se iba quedar guardado en su memoria para siempre y se iba asegurar de que su hermano también lo hiciera.

- déjalo muchacho – le dijo Tony a su hermano - ya te demostró lo suficiente que no quiere nada contigo. Reconócelo viejo, has perdido tu don de mando ante un caballo.

- una bestia no me va vencer tan fácil - se sacudió el pantalón y camino hacia su hermano.

- te has puesto a pensar ¿que dirá la muchacha si se entera de esto? - le pregunto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y luego arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

- nos lo agradecerá, desde luego, le estamos haciendo un favor al domarlo.

- me gusta tu punto de vista - Tony salto la cerca y se encamino hacia el corcel; por lo visto era su turno de tratar doblegarlo a su voluntad.

Kagome espero que Sansón hiciera lo suyo y cuando vieron a Anthony Taisho contra el suelo y tener que corre luego que Sansón se lanzara contra él, Kagome y Jack no pudieron aguantar la risa atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres, y la risa fue mayor al verlos tratando disimular lo apenados que estaban.

- ¿Qué opinas Jack? ¿Debería sentirme agradecida? - le pregunto Kagome.

La jovencita lo medito un segundo.

- yo creo que lo estarías si _no_ estuviera domado, claro - contesto la muchachita.

- toda la razón, pero aun así, me siento profundamente complacida. No todos los días Sansón encuentra amigos con quien jugar, han representado una muy buena distracción para él.

- por un… - Anthony se guardo el resto de su exclamación debido a que Jack estaba ahí.

- así que estaba jugando con nosotros - musito molesto James mirando al corcel que a trote calmo se acerco a la joven Higurashi, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- desde luego, y deberían sentirse afortunados, ya que Sansón tiende a ser bastante cruel a la hora de castigar a alguien. Deben estar agradecidos que estuviera de buen humor.

- ¡por un demonio! - musito con un hilito de voz Anthony, mas para él que para que lo escucharan - no quiero ni pensar como será de mal humor.

- ¿estas asustado cachorro? - le pregunto burlón James.

- ¿asustado, _yo_? - soltó un bufido antes de tomar su chaqueta.

- me sorprende que a vuestra edad hagan este tipo de cosas - dijo Kagome con absoluta inocencia.

- ¡¿a nuestra edad? - exclamo casi indignado James.

- al parecer, nos acaba de decir viejos - le dijo con seriedad Anthony a su hermano.

- tu estarás viejo, en cambio yo, estoy en la flor de la vida - aclaro James.

- recuerdas que tu eres mayor que yo, viejo.

- y tu recuerda que es solo por un año.

Kagome y Jack rieron por lo bajo ante tan absurda discusión, pero ya la muchacha le había aclarado que tanto su padre como sus tíos, no eran felices si no estaban discutiendo, una forma extraña de demostrar su aprecio, consideró la joven Higurashi, sin embargo ella hacia lo mismo con su hermana Antonia.

Sansón se acerco todo lo que le permito el corral a la joven y ella se acerco y lo acaricio con delicadeza, y dejo que el garañón apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. Ahora entendía por que Inuyasha dejo ver cierto grado de admiración cuando le conto lo del muelle. Pero una cosa era que el caballo se mostrara así con Kagome y otra es que se dejara con otras personas, en especial con su hija, y no se iba arriesgar por nada del mundo.

- no quiero que te acerques a él - le ordeno James a su hija antes de alejarse a zancadas, y ella mostro dispuesta a oponerse, sin embargo solo arrugo la nariz y resoplo mientras se giraba molesta.

Anthony lo siguió mas calmo, y reía divertido rememorando todo, en especial la caída de su hermano.

Cuando vio que se habían alejado, observo a la pequeña, estaba con el ceño fruncido y suspiraba constantemente mientras miraba al garañón y al ver que no había nadie mas que ellas, le pregunto:

- ¿quieres tocarlo?

Jack se giro sorprendida, pero una orden era una orden, por eso se lo recordó.

- pero, mi padre…

- tienes razón… -la interrumpió - hummm… - lo medito por un rato hasta que con una sonrisa trato disimular lo que estaba pensando - es una lastima… una verdadera lastima… - fingió un gran pesar - ¡pero! - Jack levanto la vista hacia Kagome esperanzada por que haya encontrado una solución, ya que se moría de ganas por tocarlo - si el se acercara a tu mano… - se refirió a Sansón - sin que tu lo hayas provocado, claro esta; para algo así, no estarías desobedeciendo, todo lo contrario, estarías cumpliendo al pie de la letra lo que te ordenaron. Digo, en caso de que Sansón se te acercara.

Le guiño un ojo y abrió la reja de la cerca dejándolo salir, él se mostraba tranquilo y exigía constantemente que Kagome lo siguiera acariciando.

- ¿Qué opinas Sansón? - el caballo resoplo como respuesta - vez, él opina exactamente lo mismo.

La muchachita rio divertida, pero luego la inquietud nublo su sonrisa.

- ¿no me hará nada? - pregunto preocupada.

- ¿le quieres hacer daño? - Jack negó de inmediato - entonces no te sucederá nada, todo lo contrario, él quiere que lo acaricies, se le nota, no te ha quitado la vista de encima.

Y era cierto, sin embargo no podía decirle que Sansón siente la fuerte necesidad de proteger a un niño y de jugar con él, ya que a la pequeña Jack no le gustaría que la trataran como tal, a ella no le gusto a su edad.

En Tsalagi le indico al corcel que se acercara a la muchacha, pero que no hiciera nada como para asustarla; y él a paso tranquilo con la cabeza gacha se acerco a ella, pudo ver como la pequeña se quedo estática mientras Sansón con suavidad colocaba la cabeza bajo su mano y la levantaba para recibir cariño.

Jack, nerviosa observo hacia la casa, y al comprobar que no había peligro lo acaricio con más soltura y Sansón restregó su cabeza contra el vientre de la joven Jack provocando en ella una dulce risita. Al verla le recordaba a ella a su edad y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Que agradable le seria tenerla como hermana.

Kagome aprovechando que estaban con el caballo, se dedico a regalonearlo, lo peino, tanto su crin como su cola hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente brillantes y suaves. Y con la ayuda de Jack, lo cepillaron de cuerpo completo.

Se dio cuenta de las constantes miradas que la jovencita le daba, y ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que lo hacia, cada vez que estaban solas la descubría mirándola fijo, como si buscara indicios de alguna malformación en su rostro.

- ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto por fin.

- nada - Jack al ser descubierta, desvió la mirada hacia lo que hacía.

- ¿segura? - replico.

- es que… - comenzó un poco dudosa - es que no eres ceñuda.

Kagome levanto ambas cejas sorprendida por tales palabras, ¿de donde las habria sacado?

- ¿a que viene eso? ¿Te parezco que lo estoy? - pregunto divertida tocándose la frente.

- no - rio nerviosa - todo lo contrario, te encuentro muy bonita, es solo que…

- ¿que sucede? Dímelo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- es que no quiero que te enojes con él… se colocara triste, y no quiero que lo este.

Kagome enarco una de sus cejas, tenia la fuerte sensación de saber de quien hablaba.

- ¿con él?

- si… es que mi hermano dijo que eras ceñuda… pero solo de broma… lo se, ya que ahora no cree lo mismo.

- ¿por que lo dices?

No preguntes, no preguntes, eso no te interesa. Pero a pesar de que se repitiera eso, era algo superior a ella ya que _si_ quería saber.

- por que luego de que te retiraste, hablo casi toda la noche de ti y lo que sucedió con Sansón, y más de una vez mi padre le dijo: "ni lo pienses" - imito el tono de voz de su padre - y eso solo lo usa cuando no quiere que él haga algo, bueno lo usaba.

- ¿algo...? algo ¿como que?

- algo referente a una mujer.

- ¿a una mujer?

- Así es… - Por lo visto Jack sabia más de lo que demostraba, y los adultos no se daban cuenta. Típico.

- ¡Por favor Kagome! no lo regañes por mi culpa.

- tratare evitarlo, pero lo dudo.

¿Qué se referían a ella? ¿"Ni lo pienses"? ¿Qué pudieron estar hablando como para que Lord Taisho le dijera eso a su hijo? Ni idea, y lo mejor era no pensar sobre ello, ya que nada sacaría aparte de otro dolor de cabeza, y ya sentía que se acercaba. Volvió a tomar el cepillo y continúo cepillando al corcel.

Por lo visto, esa noche no podría dormir como se debe. Para variar.

El resto del día no tuvo que preocuparse por evitarlo, apenas Inuyasha se levanto, salió, supuestamente a trabajar, así que pudo pasearse por la casa sin cuidado alguno, pero aun así estaba alerta a su regreso, ya sea inconsciente o consciente, daba lo mismo, cualquier caballo que pasara cerca significaba un dolor de cabeza para la joven, dolor que parecía en aumento a medida que trascurría el día, sin embargo la visita de los Anderson a la hora de la cena la hiso pensar en otras cosas, Amy representaba una fuerte distracción a su desdichada existencia.

- cuéntenme – dijo Amy - ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer día aquí? Desagradable no creo.

- la familia es muy agradable, todos en general - contesto Jade, afable como siempre, pero sin querer miro de reojo a Kagome despertando la curiosidad de Amy y ella no se molesto en dejarlo ver.

- y tu Kagome ¿todos agradables como dijo Jade?

- si la gran mayoría - contesto con demasiada naturalidad y como Jade estaba sonrojada, por solo Dios sabe que, Amy le dijo:

- por lo visto tuviste problemas con algún integrante de la familia. Me pregunto: ¿con quien?

- con nadie que valga mi atención - contesto secante.

- querida, de esa forma cultivas mas mi interés en saber quien es, y mucho más al ver que Jade esta tan nerviosa… mmm… vamos cuéntame que sucedió - Kagome se mantuvo igual, suspiro sin interés en la conversación - como no estas dispuesta a decir quien, adivinare - Kagome se acomodo a su asiento y miro con tranquilidad como los gemelos Anderson jugaban unos metros mas allá - Haber… mmm… con George lo dudo, no siento que el problema sea de por ahí… la pequeña Jack, menos, ella es un verdadero encanto. Haber ¿Quién podrá ser…

Sentía en la forma en como hablaba, que Amy Anderson ya sabia a quien era el causante de su sombrío comportamiento, y hacia todo eso solo para provocar suspenso en el asunto ¿por que no decia de una y la dejaba en paz?

- podría ser con mi tío, por como te trata, dudo que tengas problemas con él.

- ¿por que lo dices? - entre curiosidad y ganas de desechar el tema la impulso a preguntar.

- por la forma en como te recibió, él te ve, te siente y te trata como una hija, nunca lo había visto recibir a alguien de la forma en que él lo hiso contigo, con nadie que no sea de la familia claro esta. Lo que demuestra que tu padre y él eran o son muy unidos.

La vio reír con picardía y espero que soltara.

Entonces… el ultimo que me queda es mi primo. Estoy en lo correcto.

- no me gusta que seas tan perspicaz Amy Anderson - le dijo seria la joven Higurashi con un dejo de ironía.

- claro que si te agrada, eso es lo que nos hace tan compatibles - Kagome dejo una mirada inescrutable, a lo que Amy rio divertida - acerté por lo visto, o ¿me equivoco Jade?

- no sabría que contestarte Amy, y prefiero mantenerme al margen - contesto la muchacha y llevo la mirada a cualquier rincón de la habitación para evitar ser atacada con preguntas que no quería contestar, y que estaba segura que haría si Amy Anderson lo hacia, tenia una facilidad para hacer que la gente se abra a ella impresionante.

- acerté, lo se, aunque no me quieran decir nada, ya que sospecho que todavía estas molesta por lo que haya ocurrido con él; no creo que sea por lo del muelle, algo mas sucedió como para que estés de tan mal humor.

- solo la halague querida primita, pero por lo visto, ella no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, lo que me parece impresionante debido a lo hermosa que es.

Inuyasha no había podido evitar acercarse a las jóvenes y en especial cuando se escucho nombrar por su prima, preguntándose: ¿que seria lo que Amy hablaba con tanta avidez? Y al llegar al sofá de ellas se quedo detrás escuchando y observando las lacónicas y casi mudas respuestas de la joven Higurashi.

- y yo que creía que me consideraba ceñuda, joven Taisho - Kagome rio por lo bajo al verlo levantar la frente y fruncir el ceño incomodo.

Por lo visto lo que menos se esperaba era que ella se enterara de eso, y mucho menos que se lo lanzara así, pero valla, si que iba a disfrutar ese momento.

Se volvió altiva dándole la espalda y continuo su discusión en esa posición, e Inuyasha no hiso movimiento de rodear el sofá y hablarle de frente, encontraba mucho mas divertido discutir con ella de esa manera y ver como lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- y con respecto a sus _halagos_ - comenzó a decir Kagome - si decir que: le gustaría conocerme en _otros ámbitos_, por favor guárdaselos para otra persona que si demuestre interés en cumplírselo.

Amy levanto ambas ceja sorprendida ante tal aclaración y se hubiera reído por la cara momentánea que coloco su primo de asombro, para luego dejarse oír reír; comprendió que ya se estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Kagome e incluso que lo había hecho a voluntad.

Kagome resoplo sin mirarlo y dijo:

- no entiendo el gusto de usted en interrumpir conversaciones, en especial si no ha sido invitado a participar en ellas. Lo que demuestra su mala educación.

- no, no, no querida, no es necesario las formalidades entre nosotros, anoche no las tuvisteis, me hablaste con todo grado de confianza ¿no recuerdas ya? - Inuyasha rio malicioso, al verla acomodarse en su sitio comprendió que si lo estaba haciendo - y volviendo al tema anterior, para mi defensa, estaban hablando de mi persona, y al escuchar mi nombre me sentí con la libertad de hacerlo, creyendo que me llamaban.

- creyó mal - dijo de mala gana.

- por lo visto no estas dispuesta a tratarme de _tú - _suspiro y dijo - que lamentable, pero bueno…

Kagome estaba tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se había dado que Amy arrastro a Jade al otro extremo del salón, solo, para dejarlos en su discusión y para observar mejor el espectáculo, a lo que Inuyasha aprovecho y se acerco mas al respaldo de la joven sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- tengo la vaga impresión de que me odia, señorita Higurashi, y de que hace todo lo posible para hacerlo, si es que no.

- ¡Dios! ¿Que lo llevo a sacar esa conclusión? - le dijo con exagerada inocencia fingida.

Por lo visto, Kagome tenía la peculiaridad de hablar con sarcasmos, a lo que él sin ningún problema se sumo a ello.

- puede ser a causa de sus constantes dulces replicas.

- se equivoca en lo absoluto, odiarlo… requeriría de tiempo, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a malgastar. En cambio _Indiferencia _es una palabra que describiría mejor lo que siento por usted.

Hiso Inuyasha un cómico sonido de dolor y dijo:

- un poco cruel ¿no cree? Me pregunto: ¿cual será la causa de tanto malestar hacia mi persona?

- por lo visto se le olvido lo del muelle y ni hablar de sus insinuaciones poco decorosas.

- ¿decoro? No creo que quiera usar esa palabra, señorita Higurashi, luego de ver tan agradable demostración de impudicia por parte de usted, no lo digo solo por su atuendo para dormir (a lo que debo decirle que lucia despampanante con el) - susurro para ella - también lo digo por como defendió a su demonio. Cualquier dama lo habría dejado morir o como mucho habría mandado a un sirviente a salvar la situación.

- yo no soy como las otras damas, creo que ya se lo había dejado claro.

- me lo dejaste bien en claro anoche querida, así que no te preocupes en volver a demostrarlo; no, me corrijo, me causaría un gran deleite que me lo volviera a demostrar, y quien sabe si yo le enseño un par de cosas que de seguro serán de su agrado.

- usted no tiene vergüenza alguna, de un disoluto como usted no se puede esperar mas que palabras desvergonzadas.

- ¿palabras desvergonzadas? Claro que no, mi dicción es lo bastante amplia como para hacerle desfilar un gran repertorio de palabras, aparte claro esta, de _palabras_ _desvergonzadas _como acaba de decir, es solo que prefiero en esta circunstancia en particular utilizar palabras que sean simples para un mejor entendimiento.

Kagome guardo silencio, pero estaba que ardía en ira y hacia todo lo posible por contenerse. Pero le era casi imposible cuando el muy majadero seguía con su _habla, _sin embargo de manera estoica se contuvo de sacar sus cuchillas y ¡metérselas por…!

No podía perder de esa forma la cordura, pero como contenerla si el mentecato este la trato casi, no casi, sutilmente le dijo ¡estúpida!

- pero es interesante ver como tiende usted, señorita Higurashi, a tergiversar lo que digo, buscándole un significado más… _desvergonzado._

Inuyasha sonreía mientras veía como Kagome se contenía de soltar toda clase de improperios en su contra y una muestra clara de ello, era como tenia los hombros encorvados hacia arriba y su cuerpo en una posición de absoluta rigidez, y su sonrisa fue mayor al pensar en una forma de descolocarla para que ella bajara la guardia, para lo que dijo:

- se me acaba de ocurrir la palabra perfecta que describe lo que me provoca, y seria mucho mas agradable si sintiéramos, pero eso se puede arreglar.

- así ¿Cuál seria _tan_ maravillosa palabra? Ya que se me ocurren varias que lo describen a usted a la perfección - dijo continuando con el sarcasmo y con su evidente irritabilidad, controlandose ya que lo minimo seria insultarlo, ya que lo unico que queria era !matarlo!

Con voz ronca y sensual, Inuyasha le susurro al oído:

- deseo - apenas sintió su aliento y voz grave en su oreja, experimento como su piel se erizo y sintió cosquilleos por todo su vientre ¿acaso esa eran las famosas mariposas? No, no, no… debía ser por que se le acalambro el estomago por la falta de alimento, eso debía ser.

- mmm… - musito tratando calmar sus emociones - deseo… si, podría ser… pero hay diversos tipos de _deseos_; y ahora que lo pienso, el único que despierta en mi en este preciso momento, es el deseo de matarlo.

- no me molestaría que lo hiciera, si es de matarme de pasión, ya lo creo. Que mejor forma para entregarse a la muerte ¿no cree? - le dijo con ensoñación.

Se hubiera reído, realmente lo hubiera hecho, ya que era agradable escucharlo desplegar su juego de seducción en ella. ¡En ella! El idiota quería seducirla. Kagome perturbada corrió la mirada ya que sus mejillas se estaban tornando de un suave tono rojo de pura irritación.

- luces tan adorable enfadada… - comenzó a decir.

- pasemos a la mesa - pidió George levantándose de su asiento, a lo que Inuyasha se interrumpió solo un momento hasta que su madrastra dejo de hablar.

- claro - continuo - que no la e visto en ninguna otra vertiente como para decir: "eres verdaderamente adorable" pero no lo dudo, querida mía - Kagome se bufo ante su comentario y se levanto para encaminarse al comedor e Inuyasha todo caballeroso le cedió su brazo para llevarla a la mesa. Kagome enarco su ceja al verlo.

- debe estar bromeando - soltó con ironía y avanzo sola

El joven rio a carcajada limpia y la siguió de cerca.

De vez en cuando Kagome se giraba para quitarle la mano que tendía constantemente a tomar su cabello o para exigirle que la dejara en paz, ya que él le soplaba cerca de la oreja colocándole los cabellos de punta. Se iba a volver loca, y estaba segura que eso era lo que él quería.

E Inuyasha que lo hacia por el simple gusto de molestarla, le encantaba verla así, y era un gusto que no se iba a dejar quitar tan fácilmente.

Más de una vez Amy lo sorprendió mirando a Kagome mientras que esta trataba mantenerse concentrada en su comida, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, esta estaba cargada entre pasión y ternura, como la que sus tíos le daban a sus esposas, y su esposo a ella. Le agradaba lo que veía y estaba dispuesta a apostar por lo que su cabecita comenzaba a maquinar.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les allá gustado. Este capitulo es mucho mas largo que las anteriores, y el siguiente también lo será, ya que creo que vale la pena lo que se avecina

Jajajaj

Suerte a todas y gracias por sus comentarios.

_**Avance:**_

- Kagome - se oyó llamar desde lo alto de la escalera - ¿vas a salir?

Suspiro y se giro.

- así es, quiero sacar a Sansón un rato.

- espero que le hayas pedido a Inuyasha por lo menos que te acompañe.

- la verdad es que… - comenzó a decir cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió dejándola desconcertada, ya que no podía creer lo que oía.

- yo iba a salir justo cuando Kagome me suplico que la acompañara. Ya sabes padre, no es bueno que una señorita cabalgue sola sin tener como deshacerse de las aves de rapiña.

¿Como tenia el descaro de usar la palabra "suplico"? ¡Dios!

- es bueno que tengas claro que no puedes salir sin el acompañamiento adecuado - le dijo lord Taisho a Kagome.

* * *

Un viento frio soplo y él solo llevo la vista al cielo.

- ¡ Kagome! - la joven se giro a verlo y este le señalo el cielo - ¡va llover!

- ¡lo se! ¡Puedo olerlo!

¿Qué puede olerlo? Por un demonio. No sabía si reír o concedérselo simplemente.

- ¡será mejor que regresemos! - le grito Inuyasha.

A trote calmo se acerco a él y una sonrisa burlona se dejo asomar en sus labios.

- no me digas que le temes a un poco de agua, Inuyasha Taisho.

Que lo aspen si temía un poco de lluvia; pero al escuchar el trueno que casi partió el cielo, desde luego que no seria un poco de agua. Y del dicho al hecho.

- por un demonio - mascullo molesto, solo en cosa de segundos quedo completamente empapado, y mientras seguía maldiciendo llevo la vista hacia Kagome dispuesto a obligarla a marcharse y también para gritarle una que otra cosa, y al verla, al instante dejo de lado su malestar.

**Nos leemos**


	9. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX

Kagome tenía razón, esa noche durmió peor, ni siquiera hablar hasta tarde con Jade sirvió para quitarle de la cabeza al galancete de Inuyasha Taisho, pero no iba a dejar que le arruinara el día, claro que no.

Se levanto y arreglo, no necesitaba a Jade para eso, ella misma podía vestirse y así llevar el corsé un poco mas suelto, pero aun así atárselo represento una verdadera proeza.

Apenas bajo, la casa comenzaba a dar muestras de movimiento, demasiado temprano como para que la familia este en pie, en especial Inuyasha. Mejor, todo iba ser mucho mejor, nada como cabalgar para quitar el estrés de encima…

- madrugando, y yo qué creía que las de tu clase jamás se levantaban tan temprano, para así amanecer… refrescantes.

Estaba usando sus mismas palabras. Por lo visto había cantado victoria muy temprano, iba ser un día horrible.

- no te molestes, si no quieres terminar arrugada tan joven, pero aun así considero que te verías muy bella con ellas – Kagome fingió no entender y estar confundida.

- ¡oh! Un piropo – aparento inocencia - se supone que debería sentirme halagada ¿cierto?- Inuyasha enarco una de sus oscuras cejas y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa más característica de pícaro seductor – bueno, te pediría que te las guardaras para otra persona, por que yo no las necesito y ni las quiero, así que si me disculpas…

Se coloco los guantes y con elegancia acomodo su sombrero en el espejo aun lado de la entrada.

- tienes planeado salir por lo visto - se acerco a ella por la espalda, y en un susurro que casi le coloco los cabellos de punta y que casi la hace jadear, le dijo - el atuendo de la otra noche era más de mi agrado, eso no quiere decir que con este traje no te veas igual de... deseable

Cerró los ojos y trato de acompasar su respiración. No podía caer tan fácil, no con él ¡no con él! Pero aun así lo deseaba, lo que es prohibido es tentación ¡maldición! Se golpeo mentalmente y más tranquila contesto.

- desde luego que si.

- me pregunto: ¿si me lo mostrarías otra vez?

Lo sintió oler su cabello y tocarlo con tal cuidado, como si se tratase de la mas delicada seda, lo que _casi_ le hiso perder la cordura.

- eso es algo… que te puedo contestar sin ningún problema - se giro hacia él y sonrió - no, no lo volverás a ver.

- mmm… que lastima - fingió sentirlo - pero en verdad preferiría tocarlo.

Tenía absolutamente claro a que se refería con "tocarlo". Pero prefirió desviar el asunto.

- ¡oh! No sabia que sentías atracción hacia la lencería - dijo mordaz, lo que provoco una risita en Inuyasha - si quieres cuando regrese te entrego un par de conjuntos. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Si me disculpas.

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra la mesita que estaba debajo del espejo viéndola tratar de salir sola, ya que tenia claro que se le iba a ser imposible al ver quien apareció por el segundo piso.

Iba a cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando las palabras de James Taisho la detuvieron.

- Kagome - se oyó llamar desde lo alto de la escalera - ¿vas a salir?

Suspiro y se giro.

- así es, quiero sacar a Sansón un rato.

- espero que le hayas pedido a Inuyasha por lo menos que te acompañe.

- la verdad es que… - comenzó a decir cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió dejándola desconcertada, ya que no podía creer lo que oía.

- yo iba a salir justo cuando Kagome me suplicó que la acompañara. Ya sabes padre, no es bueno que una señorita cabalgue sola sin tener como deshacerse de las aves de rapiña.

¿Como tenia el descaro de usar la palabra "suplicó"? ¡Dios!

- es bueno que tengas claro que no puedes salir sin el acompañamiento adecuado - le dijo lord Taisho a Kagome.

¡Dios! Hubiera protestado, pero le era imposible, sentía la fuerte necesidad de complacer y obedecerle en todo a James Taisho. Lo mismo que su padre le provocaba, por algo estaba metida en todo esto. Se podía defender de cualquier atrevido que se acercara, pero menos a James Taisho.

- nos vamos - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Kagome ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, ya que su frustración estaba a ya no dar más.

Pero antes de salir él, su padre lo detuvo, y con una de sus famosas miradas de "¡ni lo pienses!" le dio como advertencia, que si se acercaba a ella más allá que como simple visita de la casa, se las vería con él.

- imagina que es tu prima.

Le dijo James antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar. Esas palabras dejaban más que claro que no debía acercarse a Kagome, y verla como su prima significaba eliminarla de inmediato como una candidata para un amorío nocturno. Cosa que por ningún motivo iba hacer, ya que no lo era.

Inuyasha la siguió farfullando camino hacia el ingreso al ante jardín para montar su corcel que estaba listo, cuando se percato de que la joven Higurashi no tomaba el mismo rumbo que él, e intrigado la siguió.

La perdió justo en las caballerizas, para cuando dio con ella, vio que estaba con su garañón por lo visto hablándole al oído.

- ¿tienes planeado salir en esa cosa?

- para que sepas, esa _cosa_, como acabas de llamar a mi caballo tiene nombre, y se llama Sansón.

- como sea - dijo sin interés.

Kagome lo saco de la cuadra y luego entro para sacar la montura. Cuando iba de regreso su paso se vio interrumpido por el joven que sonreía burlón mientras se mantenía apoyado contra la entrada de brazos cruzados, posición bastante común en él, por lo visto.

- permiso - le dijo tratando abrirse paso. Pero al ver que aun así Inuyasha no se movía lo taladro con la mirada hasta que este riendo se corrió.

- hay trabajadores para ese tipo de cosas - le señalo cuando Kagome le coloco la sudadera a Sansón, para luego verla intentando colocarle la montura al corcel.

La balanceo y la tiro sobre el caballo, pero lo único que sucedió es que esta pasara de largo. El caballo resoplo y la miro.

- ¡rayos! - exclamo en un murmullo - lo siento Sansón - le dijo apenada. Coloco las manos en su cintura al ver que esto iba a tomar un poco mas de tiempo del que tenía planeado, se saco la chaquetilla y su elegante sombrerito, quedando solo con su faldón verde esmeralda y la blusa blanca, demarcando su fina cintura. Su cuerpo se basaba de líneas perfectas, según Inuyasha al observarla con atención por detrás.

Luego de tres intentos, Inuyasha al parar de reír decidió ayudarla, pero apenas se acerco al corcel, este trato morderlo.

- ¡por un demonio! ¿Estas segura que no es una bestia? - se echo hacia atrás sin dejar de maldecir y Kagome no pudo aguantar la risa.

- no le gusta los pedantes, solo eso - sonrió con picardía.

Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia. Era respondona, pero todo un encanto.

- ¡ja! - exclamo al verse victoriosa, Sansón giro la cabeza a verla e Inuyasha aplaudió asintiendo, pero luego acoto:

- supongo que sabes amarrarlo.

Kagome se mordió el labio e hiso una mueca graciosa.

- que tan difícil puede ser - le dijo.

- fácil no es. Si aprietas muy fuerte la cincha, a tu bestia le molestara, pero si la dejas demasiado floja, al tratar de subirte te caerás.

- maldición - suspiro y decidida tomo ambos extremos para sujetar la silla, hiso un nudo pero no resulto demasiado bueno, ya que apenas Sansón se sacudió esta se soltó, luego de dos intentos más suspiro derrotada - un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

- y ¿dejar que tu bestia me muerda? lo siento querida, pero el masoquismo no es parte de mi estilo de vida.

- nadie te esta pidiendo que lo amarres, solo necesito que me guíen.

- eso no me molesta - sonrió de medio lado - me especializo en guiar a las féminas, será interesante ver si también mis capacidades van fuera del dormitorio.

Kagome rolo los ojos ¡engreído! Pero aun así siguió paso a paso las indicaciones del joven Taisho.

- ni muy fuerte ni muy flojo - musito tirando con fuerza la cincha luego de estar atada, al recordar lo que él le advirtió.

- haber, muévela para ver si esta bien sujeta.

Sacudió la montura y al ver que esta se quedo tal cual, sonrió complacida con su proeza.

- nada mal Sansón ¿Qué opinas?

El caballo relincho y agito sus orejas al ver a la joven reír.

Inuyasha enarco su oscura ceja al ver la escena, hubiera jurado que la bestia de caballo le había respondido a Kagome… ¡a un demonio eso! lo que casi lo encandilo fue verla reír, se veía hermosa haciéndolo, hasta le dieron ganas de crear mas momentos como tales solo para verla haciéndolo.

Siguió a Inuyasha hasta el Hyde park. Habría admirado el lugar si no fuera por que ya iba molesta. La agradable situación en la cuadra había quedado atrás y ahora solo quedaba el malestar del presente momento.

Su idea de ir a cabalgar no era precisamente esa, caminar como un par de idiotas como los otros idiotas que transitaban por el lugar siguiendo un camino que al parecer no tenía fin. Hasta Sansón resoplaba frustrado con eso, mas de una vez se mostro sobre excitado demostrando su necesidad de correr a campo travieso, pero difícilmente iban a poder hacerlo si tenían medio mundo pendiente de ellos.

- tu bestia parece molesta. Lo mejor seria que descendieras de ella - le ordeno dejando ver preocupación en su tono de voz pero Kagome ni siquiera tomo en cuenta lo ultimo.

- cualquiera estaría molesto si le prometen sacarlo a correr y lo único que ha hecho es caminar - la joven acaricio a su corcel y este pareció calmarse un poco al colocar las orejas apuntando hacia el frente.

- corre si quieres.

Kagome bufo ante su comentario.

- suficientes miradas e tenido con solo caminar, como para atraer más.

- debes admitir que estas hermosa y solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de ello.

Kagome guardo silencio mientras sentía sus mejillas arrebolarse; no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y que él lo hiciera era mucho peor para su corazón. Así que en respuesta solo se limito a observarlo de reojo mientras él agregaba:

- es por esto que necesitas acompañante. O ¿tenias planeado arreglártelas sola?

- puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien sola.

- ¿segura? ¿Que hubieras hecho si se te aparecen un par de fulanos, que no entienden de excusas y te hubieran atosigado hasta el cansancio? - "uno como él" pensó la joven - ¿Pedirle que por favor te dejen? Te aseguro querida, que no escucharían y seguirían con su idea de atraer tu atención - al ver que testaruda mantuvo su mirada en el camino, solo rio divertido.

- ahora dime: si tenías planeado sacar a tu demonio a correr ¿Dónde planeabas ir? Ya que por lo visto, acá no.

- no lo se, fuera de la ciudad tal vez. Sansón lleva mas de un mes sin ejercitarse, hasta yo me siento frustrada al respecto.

- desde luego, querida, desde luego. Pero aun así, con que te miren o no, no seria un problema con que corras, muchas damas lo hacen.

- corrección, las damas no corren en publico, trotan, incluso en una cacería, siempre quedan atrás por lo mismo. El llamarlo carrera es solo por que el nombre suena mucho más excitante que decir: "trotemos".

- si puede que tengas razón - rio divertido.

La vio acariciar el corcel con dulzura y sonreír mientras lo hacía, y garañón se mostraba complacido con ello. Por lo visto la bestia era más que un simple caballo.

- Por lo visto eres muy unida a tu… caballo.

Kagome soltó una risita al oírlo abstenerse de tratar de bestia o demonio a Sansón.

- lo bastante, como para matar a quien se atreva a lastimarlo.

Volvió a reír al verlo fruncir el ceño, tal vez preguntándose si seria capaz.

E Inuyasha no lo dudaba, lo sucedido en el muelle el día de su llegada fue demostración más que suficiente como para tomar esas palabras como una amenaza segura.

Un par de caballeros pasaron junto a ellos y miraron con bastante interés a Kagome, e Inuyasha lo noto, fue por eso que casi los aniquilo con la mirada y estos intimidados pasaron de largo. No fue algo que el hiso intencionalmente, si no que salió por si solo como respuesta al ver la mirada de seducción que el mismo sabía utilizar a la perfección. Lo mejor (para él), era sacarla lo antes posible de ahí si no quería terminar de malhumor y golpeando a medio mundo.

- si vamos a seguir caminando, lo mejor será regresar - dijo incomoda observando cada uno de los jóvenes mozos que transitaban por el lugar y que mantenían la vista en ella con evidente interés. No le agradaba la forma en que la miraban, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser observada como bicho raro.

Pero en los planes de Inuyasha no estaba volver, claro que no, primero idiota; la verdad quería estar un rato mas con ella y se le vino al instante donde poder llevarla sin que nadie los moleste.

- creo tener la solución a tu problema - Kagome enarco un ceja al verlo cambiar de rumbo y emprender el trote en esa dirección, a lo que sin protesta alguna lo siguió.

Se alejaron un poco de Hyden park hasta que llegaron a unos terrenos amplios sin construcción de vivienda.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - pregunto cuando se adentraron a uno en especial.

El suelo en el centro gastado con el constante transito y al ver que tenia forma de elipse le dio a entender que era una pista de carreras, pero al ver que el lugar estaba horrible en ornamentación y lo único que tenía eran unas especies de corrales y con suerte uno que otro árbol, supuso que debía ser para entrenar o algo por el estilo y cuando Inuyasha contesto, vio que no estaba tan descarrilada.

- un lugar de entrenamiento, pertenece a un muy buen amigo, así que no habrá problemas con que lo uses. Acá él entrena sus caballos.

No había caballo en el lugar, tal vez se debía por la hora y aunque tuviera, se compadecía del corcel que dejaran ahí.

- bastante tacaño tu amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto intrigado.

- el lugar esta horrible - no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario, hasta él lo creía, pero el uso que tenía era de poca importancia si tenía bonito su alrededor.

- da lo mismo, el lugar solo lo usa para que sus caballos entrenen.

- aun así, el lugar esta horrible - dijo con displicencia.

- como sea querida, no vinimos apreciar el paisaje en todo caso.

Inuyasha guio su caballo a una baranda de madera vieja, que daba la sensación de que se quebraría si la tocaban aunque fuera un poco. Pero cuando este descendió de su corcel y lo ato a la fina tabla, eso no sucedió.

Las apariencias engañan, ya lo había visto más de una vez, en especial con ella misma. Un traje bonito marca bastante la diferencia y a pesar de mostrarse altiva, aun así la consideran "educada", pero con carácter.

Acerco a Sansón hacia Inuyasha, y con un poco de dificultad de un brinco se bajo. Parte de su faldón quedo enganchado en la montura y de un manotazo lo soltó. ¡Malditos trapos!

Inuyasha que observaba el cielo, preocupado por las grises nubes cargadas de agua que acusaban con una pronta llovizna; no se había percatado de lo que la joven Higurashi hacia, a lo que su sorpresa no la pudo esconder cuando la vio soltar la montura.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? - bramo Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? - contesto con calma mientras sacaba la montura y la encaramaba en la fina baranda, volviendo a sorprenderla por lo resistente.

- se perfectamente que demonios estas haciendo - volvió a usar el mismo tono de voz a lo que Kagome se mantuvo igual de tranquila - pero me pregunto: ¡¿Por qué? Se supone que vinimos para que pudieras correr.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo hare? - saco la sudadera y la tiro sobre la montura.

- ¡puedes dejar de responder mis preguntas con otra pregunta!

- no entiendo por que estas tan alterado.

- ¡por que por lo visto solo vinimos a perder el tiempo!

- tal vez tu habrás venido a perder el tiempo, en cambio Sansón y yo, vinimos a correr.

- sin montura - agrego irónico.

- no hay nada más desagradable que la montura femenina - coloco una mirada pensativa - En realidad, ambas son bastante molestas.

Rio traviesa al mismo tiempo que le sacaba el bocado al caballo, mientras que a Inuyasha estaba a punto de salirle humo por las orejas.

Se saco la chaquetilla y su sombrero, y ambos se los lanzo. Inuyasha los recibió sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, no entendía absolutamente nada; Kagome va montar a pelo, ya no sabia que esperar de ella, lo único que le faltaría que se subiera de un salto…

Y eso mismo sucedió. Kagome se sujeto con fuerza a la crin de Sansón y con un brinco paso la pierna por sobre él quedando sentada en cosa de segundos. Esta bien, ya lo había visto todo. Kagome Higurashi era todo lo opuesto a las damas que tendía a tratar. Por Dios Santo ¿que más sorpresas le depararía? pero valla si que estaba dispuesto a verlas, no se las perdería por nada del mundo.

- ahora comprenderás por que me resistía a correr en Hyden park.

Kagome sin dejar de sonreírle con picardía acucio a Sansón que emprendiera el galope y este con un fuerte relincho y un resoplido comenzó a correr por toda la pista.

El caballo era una verdadera belleza, y corría como si fuera uno con el viento, estaba seguro que si Percy, su amigo dueño del terreno, lo viera, trataría de comprarlo sin lugar a dudas.

Tal vez se había dejado llevar por la primera experiencia, y cuando su prima había comentado de que el corcel era digno de su propietaria él se había mofado, pero ahora al ver a la magnifica amazona, por si sola refuto todo lo que pensaba sobre ella.

Una exquisitez, fresca y radiante. La primera vez que la vio la encontró un lindura, pero al verla ahí, mujer, sus pensamientos iban mas a fondo. Durante toda la noche se cabeceo pensando en ella, tan atrevida y apasionada, hasta en su actitud de respondona le encantaba, una señorita no se comporta así, todo lo contrario, se muestra sumisa y condescendiente, pero ella… ¡por un demonio! la deseaba hasta volverse loco. Si, estaba decidido, Kagome Higurashi seria de él, con una sola vez le bastaba, con una sola vez le seria suficiente. Ella desde luego era una conquista digna a sus nuevos propósitos: disfrutar de la vida sin amarrarse. Estaba dispuesto a pasar sobre su padre con tal de hacerla suya.

Un viento frio soplo y él solo llevo la vista al cielo.

- ¡Kagome! - la joven se giro a verlo y este le señalo el cielo - ¡va llover!

- ¡lo se! ¡Puedo olerlo!

¿Qué puede olerlo? Por un demonio. No sabía si reír o concedérselo simplemente.

- ¡será mejor que regresemos! - le grito Inuyasha.

A trote calmo se acerco a él y una sonrisa burlona se dejo asomar en sus labios.

- no me digas que le temes a un poco de agua, Inuyasha Taisho.

Que lo aspen si temía un poco de lluvia; pero al escuchar el trueno que casi partió el cielo, desde luego que no seria un poco de agua. Y del dicho al hecho.

- por un demonio - mascullo molesto, solo en cosa de segundos quedo completamente empapado, y mientras seguía maldiciendo llevo la vista hacia Kagome dispuesto a obligarla a marcharse y también para gritarle una que otra cosa, y al verla al instante dejo de lado su malestar.

Sonreía y reía jubilosa, llevaba ambas manos al cielo como si recibiera con ganas cada gota de agua sobre su rostro y cuerpo, hasta que lentamente se fue recostando de espalda contra el lomo de Sansón y dejo reposar sus brazos a cada lado. El caballo solo trotaba dando pequeños giros como si todo esto fuera algo común entre ellos, una especie de ritual que se debía llevar acabo.

La lluvia ya no existía para él, solo tenia ojos y conciencia en la joven que ni cuenta se había dado de que su blusa blanca al estar mojada translucía su corsé y la parte superior de su busto. Ni lo fría que estaba serbia para aplacar la llama que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Y se lo demostró con la mirada apenas se cruzaron por un instante, cuando Kagome exhausta había descendido y se había acercado a él dispuesta a marcharse. Pero al chocar con sus ojos, quedo completamente quieta.

Si tenía planeado resistirse, ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha se acerco con rapidez y con una mano rodeo su cintura mientras que con la otra le sujeto el rostro atrayéndola a él hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

El frio de la lluvia fue totalmente dominado por la calidez de los labios de Inuyasha hasta llegar a sentir que se transformaba en una llamarada de sensaciones a medida que la besaba con mayor aprehensión, inclusive en un momento creyó que se estaba fundiendo en él, y él en ella hasta convertirse en uno solo, así que solo se dejo llevar por su concupiscencia.

Inuyasha sintió su pasión arrebolarse hasta el punto de creer no poder aguantar más, pero aun así se contuvo, no quería asustarla. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía afectado de esa manera y estaba seguro que si no la hacia suya en ese preciso momento se volvería loco, ya que sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y bajaba con rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Debía controlarse, pero Kagome se estaba dejando llevar con absoluta libertad ante su seducción ¡Por un demonio! todo se le estaba dando fácil con demasiada rapidez; y al comprender en el lugar que estaban, gruño expresando su frustración al tener que cortar el momento.

Mientras saboreaba cada parte de su rostro, le susurro recordando las palabras de la noche anterior:

- estoy comenzando a morir…

Pero Kagome ya no era consiente de nada, ni siquiera de las palabras de él, solo de las caricias que se mantenían, aturdiéndola y hechizándola.

- debemos salir de aquí… no es un buen lugar - le dijo separándola - Kagome - la llamo al ver que seguía fuera de si.

Le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y la volvió a llamar con suavidad. La joven entrando en razón lo miro a los ojos sin comprender que sucedía, todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de suceder sin poder creerlo. Inuyasha la había besado, no era un sueño. O ¿si? y ¿si todavía estaba soñando?

- debemos irnos de aquí - le escucho decir, pero no se sentía segura de si como para emitir palabra alguna, a lo que simplemente asintió.

No le costo tanto colocarle la montura a Sansón esta vez, a pesar de que su mente seguía dando vueltas sobre lo anterior, lo realizo con mayor facilidad y destreza a pesar de lo empapado que estaba el lomo del caballo.

Lo siguió de regreso, pero tomaron un desvió por el Hayden park. Sin embargo Kagome se limito a seguirlo hasta que se detuvieron ante un gran edificio que por las características debía ser un hotel.

La ayudo a descender y cuando llegaron a la entrada, un mozo les abrió la puerta.

- bienvenidos al Hotel Albany.

Tenía razón, era un hotel. Pero ¿no se suponía que irían a casa? Había estado tan ensimismada durante el trayecto que ni cuenta se había dado de donde habían llegado.

- entrare primero - le dijo Inuyasha - y tu ve al segundo piso, yo te buscare apenas tenga la llave de un cuarto - Kagome lo miraba sin entender e insegura, a lo que él agrego - te prometo querida, será una experiencia que no olvidaras.

Se quedo quieta donde mismo mientras lo veía atravesar la enorme puerta del gran recibidor de tan lujoso hotel.

Por el cristal lo vio en la recepción pidiendo lo que le había dicho, y al comprender lo que sucedía, sonrió con ironía. Todo esto definitivamente era una broma del destino.

Se toco los labios rememorando aquel beso, el primero de su vida y el más deseado, aquel que en silencio había querido desde que comprendió que era que aquella persona especial para uno te besara.

Pero no esperaba que aquella experiencia terminara de esa manera. No era necesario que nadie le explicara que estaban haciendo ahí, lo entendía a la perfección y para su pesar lo deseaba, fue por eso que su dolor fue mayor; ya que tuvo que comprender que él solo la deseaba para disfrutar más que unas cuantas caricias, y luego hacerse el desentendido con ella, como de seguro haría con todas.

Y como un flechazo fugas e hiriente, recordó que él es un hombre casado, a pesar de todo, y ella seria nada más ni nada menos que su querida en esa instancia, sin nada que aspirar a que ser su acompañante por ese día.

¡Por Dios! Como necesitaba un trago, no uno, si no varios.

Continuación…

* * *

**N/A: **guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, que excitante, hasta a mi me dio sed...

Jajajaja

Bueno amigas y amigos (si es que hay alguno)… si querían lemon se van a tener que esperar. Guajajajajaja

Que malvada soy.

Pero no mucho…

Solo un poquitito

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y muchas gracias por tan agradable comentarios que son muy bien recibidos. Y muy esperados debo decir, suben enormemente el ánimo.

Mucha suerte a todas y todos. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

_Avance:_

_- te vuelvo a decir Inuyasha, ella no esta aquí - lo seguía por toda la casa mientras él revisaba cuarto por cuarto, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento aparecería, y por sobre todo que estaría bien._

_- me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué buscas a Kagome aquí?_

_- nada, no sucede nada ¡Por un demonio!_

_

* * *

_

_- ¡no papá! - Exclamo a punto del llanto la pequeña - No la eches. Por favor te lo ruego…_

_- ¡por el amor de Dios! - exclamo Rosslynn con su acento escoses lo que puso en alerta a Tony, ya que solo lo utiliza cuando esta realmente molesta - no entiendo por que tanto escándalo, ustedes no se caracterizaban por seguir los convencionalismos. Inclusive ahora._

_- ella no es mi hija, Ros..._

_- pero Jack, si. - dijo George - ¿Qué tan mala influencia va representar la muchacha en ella?_

_- lamento informarte viejo. Pero estas entre la espada y la pared - le dijo Tony en susurro, pero aun así las mujeres lo escucharon, en especial su esposa - Gracias a Dios no estoy en tu lugar, tener a todas las mujeres en tu contra, no es nada bueno, me compadezco._

_- cállate Tony - le dijo Roslynn._

**Nos leemos…..**


	10. Capitulo X

Capitulo X

La busco por todo el hotel y pregunto por ella hasta el más insignificante ser humano de los alrededores. Pero al por lo visto se la había tragado la tierra ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo había estado bien, no había mostrado resistencia alguna cuando le propuso ir ahí. Y si como alguien con un dedo lo apuntara gritándole "idiota" cayó en sus propias palabras.

Decirle: salgamos de aquí, no es lo mismo que: vamos a un hotel para terminar con lo que comenzamos. ¿será que Kagome era mas inocente de lo que muestra? Si era así, necesitaría de mucha paciencia.

¡Dios! la había asustado. Nunca había cometido un error tan garrafal como ese, desde que era conocido como un "experto en mujeres" como se hacían llamar, de una forma más elegante que remplazaba la palabra calavera o libertino. Pero es que la deseaba tanto en ese momento que no pensó en ella, solo en su propia necesidad ¡por Dios! ¿Donde estará?

Esperanzado de encontrarla en la casa, luego de una hora en buscarla llego ahí, su familia estaba en el salón conversando con su tío Tony y la esposa de él, Roslynn.

- ¡llegaron! - escucho gritar a su hermana, que se dejo mostrar junto a su prima de la misma edad que ella, tomadas de la mano - ¿y Kagome? - la vio observar alrededor suyo, y fruncir el ceño al ver que no había llegado con él. ¡Maldición!

Todos los del salón se giraron hacia él preguntándose que sucedía.

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome? - pregunto James con dureza y volvió a preguntar alzando la voz a no recibir respuesta - ¡¿Dónde esta, Inuyasha?

Giro sobre sus talones y volvió a salir de la casa sin pronunciar palabra. La busco por los alrededores de la casa, incluso busco en casa de su prima Amy, pero ni siquiera ahí estaba, para su desgracia.

La joven sintió la preocupación tanto en su tono de voz como en su rostro, y la forma absurda en como le exigía que Kagome estuviera en ahí, la hiso comprender que él era el causante de su… ¿desaparición?

- te vuelvo a decir Inuyasha, ella no esta aquí - lo seguía por toda la casa mientras él revisaba cuarto por cuarto, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento aparecería, y por sobre todo que estaría bien.

- me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué buscas a Kagome aquí?

- nada, no sucede nada ¡Por un demonio!

Casi arranco de la casa, con evidente malestar y frustración al no poder hacer nada aparte de recorrer calles deseando encontrarla. Pero al ver que lo único que lograba era aumentar su frustración, regreso a la casa, y para lo que se podía esperar encontrar, no era a Kagome, si no a Amy y Warren que de seguro habían ido al a verlos preocupados.

¡Rayos! hasta él lo estaba, debía reconocerlo por fin. Por su culpa estaba sucediendo esto, y sus temores aumentaron al pensar que ella indefensa podría estar en riesgo si es que todavía no le sucedía nada.

Tal vez ya no estaba en los barrios altos de la ciudad, y ¿si sin saber se dirigió hacia la zona baja? Los riesgos eran peores, _mucho_ peores.

Tenia oídos sordos para las incansables preguntas que le hacían todos los presentes, y los zarandeos de su padre encolerizado exigiendo respuesta que aumentaban de tono al no escucharlas, hasta que sintió un fuerte y adormecedor en un principio, golpe en su mejilla. No lo culpaba, hasta él mismo se golpearía si pudiera. Y para mas remate, su hermana le chillaba en llanto queriendo saber del paradero de la joven !Dios! si el lo supiera...

Se dejo caer en uno de los peldaños de la escalera, sin querer ir al salón para que Amy lo examinara, quería estar ahí frente a la puerta, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento Kagome aparecería. Y como si solo pensar en su nombre habría provocado algo...

- ¡Kagome! - musito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de golpe al verla entrar.

- ¡pero que demonios! - exclamo James Taisho apenas la vio ingresar a la casa completamente empapada en el preciso momento en que él se disponía en ir a buscarla junto a Tony y Warren - ¡¿Dónde has estado muchacha? Inuyasha llego hace más de una hora.

La vio guardar silencio mientras su padre le seguía retando. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y con una mirada inescrutable que era impresionante de ver, inclusive al escuchar el estruendo que tenía su padre en contra de ella. Hasta él en más de una oportunidad arranco para evitar eso mismo.

- Discúlpeme señor Taisho. Pero ¿seria mucha molestia que siguiera reprendiéndome luego de que me cambie? no es muy agradable estar mojada.

No había sonado como pregunta, todo lo contrario. Para James Taisho era mas una orden que cualquier cosa, en especial cuando se esperaba de parte de ella escuchar sollozos en suplica, pidiendo que como mucho y le perdonara la vida; pero no, lo miraba con seriedad y casi desafiante, lo que lo llego a perturbar.

La observo unos segundos más y pudo ver como el labio inferior de ella tiritaba como respuesta al frio que debía estar sintiendo, pero que con gran esfuerzo trataba ocultar. Dio un paso hacia un lado permitiéndole avanzar ocultando por supuesto su turbación. Aunque le fue bastante difícil. Ya que Tony si lo pudo ver, y no iba dudar ningún segundo en decírselo de la manera más acida que encuentre.

Ella avanzo como si no hubiera sucedido la nada misma. Pero se vio interrumpida su subida al segundo piso por Inuyasha que la observaba… ¿avergonzado? No tenia idea y… no le importaba. Le dio una mirada de reojo apenas paso por su lado y la pudo ver de nuevo, y también el labio partido y la mejilla amoratándose ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Apenas atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio se fue sacando la ropa y dejándola por supuesto tirada en el mismo lugar en que cayó, y Jade que la seguía, al verla casi desnuda sin dejar de seguir recogiendo las prendas, cerró con rapidez la puerta.

Amy llego con George a los minutos después, pero la señora Taisho luego de verificar que la servidumbre le preparara el baño a la joven se retiro. Ya habría oportunidad para preguntar que había sucedido. Lo mejor era calmar los ánimos de su marido, que estaban bastante enardecidos, y de seguro se desquitaría con Warren.

- el señor James esta bastante molesto… - le dijo apenada Jade, ya que Kagome no mostraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- no entiendo por que - dijo Kagome - era él el que me gritaba, yo solo le pedí que me dejara cambiar antes seguir con ese barullo.

- estaban preocupados, todos. Pero en especial él y mi primo - le dijo Amy ayudando a buscar un nuevo vestuario, mientras la joven se zambullía por completo en la tina.

- ¿en serio? - pregunto con desinterés, sin embargo cayó en las palabras de la joven y volvió a repetirla con mas interés, casi sin poder creerlo - ¿en serio estaban preocupados?

Estaba conmovida. Era de esperarse, siempre fue ella la que velaba por el resto y que alguien aparte de su núcleo demostrara preocupación, la desconcertaba.

- cuando llego el joven - comenzó a contar Jade - al ver que no estabas salió como quien se lo llevaba el diablo. Se veía bastante preocupado, tanto así, que cuando volvió a regresar sin ti… el señor James lo golpeo bastante fuerte, y él ni siquiera se defendió, guardo silencio todo el tiempo, pero demostraba en su rostro su angustia al ver que no aparecías.

Por eso el moreton y el labio roto.

- Y el señor James - siguio contando Jade - se veía igual o incluso mas preocupado, a pesar de que parecía que fuera a matar al que se le hubiera cruzado por delante.

- y habría sucedido querida te lo aseguro, por eso mismo mi tío Tony salió de la sala.

- Kagome ¿Por qué te desapareciste así? - pregunto Jade - ¿Qué sucedió como para que te hayas arrancado del joven Inuyasha?

Amy se sentó en la cama, y la observo con detenimiento, esperando saber que diría, si seria capaz de decirles a su hermana y a ella la verdad, y así sacar sus sospechas al aire.

Kagome guardo silencio. No quería hablar de ello, no sabia que pensar o que era lo correcto que sintiera, nada estaba bien, ella no lo estaba y mucho menos lo iba estar su vida, su corazón y !su estúpido cuerpo! que reacciono de esa manera con él al menor roce de labios… cosa que fue… maravillosa...

- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Te beso! - grito Amy a lo que Kagome la miro turbada.

- ¿de donde sacaste eso? - pregunto exaltada. Tal vez Inuyasha le conto. No no no no… por la forma en que lo grito, no. Entonces ¿Como?

Sin darse cuenta se acaricio los labios y Amy pudo ver en sus ojos un pequeño brillo que solo se tiende a dar en los enamorados ¡Dios! Eso quería decir que Kagome ya había olvidado al otro joven. Mucho mejor, todo estaba mucho mejor.

- no puedes ocultármelo querida. Sin embargo ¿no entiendo el por que de tu desaparición? - y con picardía pregunto - ¿Te hiso algún ofrecimiento demasiado osado?

- de que me lo dijo. No. Pero si me llevo a un hotel, lo que lo hace bastante explicito ¿no crees?

- ¡Ala! ¿Pero como se atreve? - exclamo indignada y escandalizada Jade.

- cálmate Jade - le pidió con voz cansada Kagome.

- ¿que me calme? No las entiendo a ustedes dos. Bueno, a ti Amy, si, por ser su prima. Sin embargo tu Kagome… ¡El es casado y lo sabes! de él no obtendrás nada aparte de ensuciar tu nombre y el de tu familia.

- lo se Jade, por eso mismo me fui. Suficiente mi conciencia debe lidiar con lo del beso, imagínate sumándole que me encamara con él.

Pudo ver como a Jade casi le dio un paro cardiaco al escuchar la palabra "encamarse" ¡Jesús! No necesitaba de esto en esos momentos.

- las escucho y las escucho, y no tengo idea de que hablan ¿Por qué dicen que mi primo esta casado?

Kagome la miro, y casi lanzo fuego por los ojos ¿como preguntaba algo así?

- ¿Cómo que _por que_? - pregunto con evidente molestia la joven Higurashi - ¡Por que lo esta! hasta en Virginia llego la noticia del matrimonio de la hija aparecida del Barón asesinado y tu primo. Así que no entiendo por que estas tan perturbada.

- ¡debo estarlo! - dijo Amy demostrando estar ya un poco molesta - ya que estas en parte equivocada, Kagome.

La joven Higurashi se quedo muda, no sabia que decir o que esperar, pero una presión en su pecho le decía la verdad de las cosas, solo que antes ella no lo había querido oír ¿seria posible que él…?

- Si, mi primo se caso hace años con quien tú dices. Pero Kikio falleció hace casi un año.

Si, era lo que su corazón le decía ¿Era viudo?

- ¿Cómo? - musito reflejando su turbación.

Su corazón no podía con tantas emociones, y la gran mayoría era de profundo pesar y dolor compartido. Lo entendía, entendía por lo que él estaba pasando, ya que ella en silencio sufrió por el no poder tenerlo a él. Pero aun así no era lo mismo.

- Fue algo lamentable para todos - la voz de Amy se cargo de dolor - y ni hablar de Inuyasha, que estaba totalmente devastado. Kikio con anterioridad había sufrido varias pérdidas - ¿perdidas? - y lo que mas deseaba era ser madre, fue por eso que Inuyasha no se lo impidió, ya que él vivía por hacerla feliz. Pero nadie y mucho menos él se esperaba que ese último la matara. Ni siquiera el pequeño alcanzó a vivir.

Los perdió a ambos al mismo tiempo… El dolor que ella sentía por él, ni siquiera se podría comparar con el que Inuyasha debía estar sintiendo por su esposa… por aquella mujer que le robo el corazón. Su mirada se volvió una vez más inescrutable, ocultando por completo su dolor, mientras dejaba que Amy continuara con su relato de las cosas.

- por un buen tiempo se mantuvo perdido, sin interés en nada ni en nadie, ni siquiera quiso ver a la criatura, ya que la culpaba por quitarle a Kikio. Lo que podemos tomarlo como algo absurdo, pero entendible. Si Inuyasha vive acá, es por que mis tíos lo trajeron, ya que si se quedaba en su casa, no se que habría sido de él…

Observo a Kagome que estaba con la vista perdida, atenta a sus palabras y en sus pensamientos, no podía decir que estaba afectada o que le daba lo mismo, no podía decir nada ya que no podía leer nada en ella ¡Que frustrante!

- en verdad me sorprendió verlo como antes el día de la cena - continuo Amy - Fue algo muy agradable. Antes de irme solo le interesaba beber y perderse por las noches; no es que antes de casado no lo hiciera. Pero ya ni siquiera sonreía, todo se había vuelto algo poco interesante, su vida había dejado de serlo - sonrió con dulzura a la joven Higurashi - ahora volvió el mismo Inuyasha que conocí, aquel bribón que con una mirada y dejaba enamorada a quien fuera. Por algo estaba catalogado como un experto en mujeres - Amy suspiro agotada. Se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- se que tienes dudas con respecto que quiere en verdad él de ti - tenia bastante claro que era - pero no lo sabrás a menos que lo averigües. Piénsalo querida. Tu felicidad esta en juego.

¿Qué su felicidad estaba en juego? ¿Será posible que Amy Anderson supiera más de lo que demostraba? Más de una vez le dio a entender que si, un aire místico tendía a envolverla y ella lo sentía, en especial cuando hablaba así. Como Antonia, era impresionante y a la vez perturbador como su hermana tenia cierto sexto sentido para las cosas, siempre tendía hablar con claves, cosa bastante molesta, que a la primera impresión no tiene ningún sentido, sin embargo apenas suceden los eventos, te das cuenta que no.

Mientras Kagome terminaba de arreglarse y se debatía si bajar o no. El salón estaba que ardía. James Taisho absteniéndose de improperios solo por que estaba su hija y sobrina en la sala, sin embargo ganas no le faltaban, y como no podía hacerlo aniquilaba con la mirada a su hermano que se había dignado aparecer luego de un rato. Y sus comentarios mal intencionados no serbia para bajarle los humos, aunque esa no fuera la intención. Pero se las pagaría, eso lo aseguraba.

Amy con tranquilidad se sentó en el sofá aun lado de su primo dedicada a observar su comportamiento. Estaba de brazos cruzados al pecho apoyado al marco de la ventana con la mirada perdida en lo de afuera, cosa que dudaba, ya que apenas se nombro el nombre Kagome, el se giro a ver si había entrado. Y todo por que Amy se vio obligada a entrar en defensa de la joven.

- tal vez estés molesto tío - le dijo Amy - pero debes entenderla también, Kagome en América no le rendía cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio padre; y por la forma en como la reprendías, era de esperarse que ella elevara su barrera, demostrándote que esta a tu mismo nivel.

- ¡¿a mi mismo nivel? ¡Es solo una muchacha! Que merece unas buenas nalgadas te voy a decir.

- tío… - dijo con paciencia, ya que iba a necesitarla bastante - se comprensible una vez. Kagome durante años se ha hecho cargo de la administración de una finca, igual o incluso con mayor entereza que un hombre. Familias enteras están bajo su protección ¿Cómo espera que luego de tanto tiempo cambie su forma de comportarse y se muestre condescendiente?

- Charles debió controlarla ¡Eso debió hacer! No entiendo como permitió que esto se escapara.

- me puedes decir ¿Cómo lo iba hacer? Si ellas se criaron prácticamente solas - James guardo silencio, no se esperaba enterarse de algo así, ya que Charles siempre puso en primer lugar a su familia, por lo visto la muerte de su esposa lo afecto seriamente como para dejar a las jovenes a la mano de Dios - Tío… se mas voluble. Recuerda como eras tú a su edad y en los problemas en que dejabas a tío Jason a causa de ello.

James bufo, y dijo:

- si ella fuera como yo a su edad. Yo mismo la encierro en una torre. Además soy hombre, hay mucha diferencia en ello.

- estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, gatita - dijo Tony - la muchacha esta a cargo de él. Imagínate que le hubiera sucedido algo.

- !pero no fue así!

- ¡da lo mismo ya! - dijo James exasperado - Una joven de su posición no debería comportarse así. Es hija de un Conde ¡Dios Santo!

- ¡como si el titulo cambiara las cosas! - opino exasperada George - es una muchacha nada más. Una muchacha… que es libre. Y estas así solo por que te desafío James.

- ¡Jesús! Suficiente tengo contigo George, y Jack no va por mal camino. Muy buena influencia va representar si pasan todo el endemoniado día juntas. Va ver que tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¡no papá! - Exclamo a punto del llanto la pequeña - No la eches. Por favor te lo ruego…

- ¡por el amor de Dios! - exclamo Rosslynn con su acento escoses lo que puso en alerta a Tony, ya que solo lo utiliza cuando esta realmente molesta - no entiendo por que tanto escándalo, ustedes no se caracterizaban por seguir los convencionalismos. Inclusive ahora.

- ella no es mi hija, Ros...

- pero Jack, si. - dijo George - ¿Qué tan mala influencia va representar la muchacha en ella?

- lamento informarte viejo. Pero estas entre la espada y la pared - le dijo Tony en susurro, pero aun así las mujeres lo escucharon, en especial su esposa - Gracias a Dios no estoy en tu lugar, tener a todas las mujeres en tu contra, no es nada bueno, me compadezco.

- cállate Tony - le dijo Roslynn.

Kagome llego al salón realmente apenada. Todo el trayecto a la escalera hasta su habitación había dejado lleno de pequeños charcos que ahora mismo la servidumbre intentaba limpiar y que por lo visto iba a ser bastante dificil.

- Señorita, pase - indico Arti, para que ingresara al salón en el que los Taisho discutían, por lo visto por su causa.

Ingreso, y con lo primero que se topo fue con Inuyasha que se mantenía en un extremo del salón con la mirada perdida. Pero él al darse cuenta de su presencia con lentitud giro el rostro hacia ella y se irguió, mirándola fijo. Por un buen momento no cortaron el contacto visual, y todo fue por el llanto de Jack que hiso desviar la atención de Kagome hacia ella.

El mayordomo se mantenía aun lado de la joven Higurashi pendiente de cualquier cosa que se necesitara. Y recordando lo de la entrada, le dijo en susurro.

- Lo siento Artie - señalo la entrada y el trayecto a la escalera y el hombre comprendió a que se refería.

- no se preocupe señorita. Lo importante es que esta bien, después de todo. Nos tenía… - frunció el ceño incomodo - muy preocupados.

- ¿en serio? - pregunto sorprendida con tal aclaración de parte de él - entonces… espero que me perdone - llevo la vista al salón y los miro a todos en especial al señor Taisho que en ese minuto cayó en su presencia, y también el resto de la familia.

- ¡Kagome! - exclamo Jack su nombre - ¡no te valla por favor! - la jovencita corrió hasta ella y se lanzo sobre la joven Higurashi - convence a mi papá, para que no te lleve de aquí… no quiero que te vallas.

Kagome le acaricio el cabello con ternura y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Y todos incluso el frio Taisho se conmovió con ello.

- ¡oh! Pequeña… - Jack lloro con más fuerza y se apretó más contra ella - no te coloques así, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

- supongo que nos darás una explicación - le dijo con rudeza James.

Kagome suspiro y se levanto con tranquilidad, sin embargo mantuvo el abrazo con la pequeña Jack.

Suspiro pesado y levanto la vista hacia él.

- no puedo… - volvió a suspirar - no puedo decir el motivo por el cual me separe… - miro a Inuyasha, recapacito y con seriedad dijo - Necesitaba estar sola… necesitaba pensar.

No podía decir el verdadero motivo, a pesar de todo. Quería que todo aquello quedara como un recuerdo, y el decirlo lo arruinaría todo. Y gran cosa no había hecho al estar afuera. Se paseo por el muelle, que a esa hora, por la lluvia estaba casi vacio, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de cuando hace doce años atrás lo conoció. Con esa misma sonrisa de bribón incorregible, mas joven pero no menos atractivo.

En un principio habia pensado seriamente dirigirse a una taberna, y beberse todo lo del local hasta quedar hecha cuba. Pero una vez más su maldita conciencia la hiso recapacitar. Y la frase "cuidar el nombre de la familia" fue responsable ¡maldita ciudad! llena de formulismos ridiculos, si no fuera por que afectaria el puesto de su padre... Pero bueno, tendria que dejarlo para la noche.

- pudiste haberlo hecho en casa - dijo James.

- no, no podía…

- ¿Qué no podías? ¡¿Que demonios tenias pensado? Me puedes decir. Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo ¿Qué rayos le hubiera dicho a tu padre si te hubiera sucedido algo? - dijo con evidente molestia

Iba a protestar, sin embargo medito la última pregunta ¿Qué habría dicho su padre?

- no lo se… - susurro desconcertada.

Inuyasha la observo al oírle decir aquello. Y un dejo tristeza perdida se reflejaba en sus ojos, con un constante pestañar, al parecer tratando contener las lágrimas. Todo a causa de su padre. Amy la noche anterior le había comentado que Kagome se había criado con sus hermanas, Antonia y Jade, sin embargo su padre de todos modos las iba a visitar, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para que ella lo sintiera cerca y constante. Por ese motivo no se sintió tan afectado como su familia al enterarse de aquello cuando Amy lo soltó hace unos minutos. Pero si se conmovio con ella.

En ese instante una fuerza sobre protectora creció en él, con el deseo de velar por ella y hacerla sentir protegida, y en especial… querida.

- siempre e sido yo quien vela por el resto - comenzó a contar Kagome - no al revés. Por lo que actuar sin informar a nadie cada uno de mis movimientos me es algo común y natural… - suspiro - Se que esto no sirve como justificación, y mucho más si es que lo ofendí, Señor James - tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos.

James ya no se veía molesto, estaba callado y conmovido, se podría decir que la entendía, o tal vez no y simplemente se había sensibilizado con el verdadero arrepentimiento que demostraba la joven. Como decía su hermano, a pesar de todo, tenía corazón de abuelita.

- lo siento… lo siento mucho. Prometo no volver a preocuparlos de esta manera.

James la observo con frialdad por unos segundos, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió.

- bueno muchacha - dijo Tony - has logrado conmover al viejo - miro a Jack - y tu gatita, por lo visto tu sufrimiento ya no es necesario.

Jack se abrazo más fuerte a Kagome y luego corrió hacia su padre para asfixiarlo en un abrazo dulce.

- acepto las disculpas, Kagome - dijo James con una media sonrisa - ¡Pero!… creo, que quien en verdad las merece, es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Kagome, se mostro incomodo con lo ultimo. Ella con quien menos debía disculparse era con él, apesar de estar molesto por su desaparicion, no por haberlo dejado, si no por haberlo tenido preocupado a tal punto de que casi se saca los cabellos.

- no es necesario - dijo el joven Taisho con los ojos fijos en ella - lo importante es que ella esta bien.

Ahora si que estaba incomoda ¿Qué debía pensar o sentir? ¡Dios! Que terrible. Por primera vez se había quedado sin saber que hacer. En otras circunstancias lo habría achuchado con la mirada, pero ahora no podía, mucho menos con lo que sabía. No estaba casado… habría deseado realmente que hubiera dicho alguna idiotez para odiarlo…

- Kagome … - sintió como Jack tomo su mano y lentamente la arrastraba en dirección a Inuyasha.

No podía reaccionar ya que una vez mas aquellos ojos azules la tenían hechizada, atrayéndola lentamente hasta el punto de creer que estaban ellos dos solos en aquella habitación…

- solo debes decírselo - ¿decírselo? La miro por primera vez sin entender - es fácil, solo debes decir… lo siento.

¡Oh! Era sobre eso, sobre las disculpas… volvió la mirada hacia él y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, demostrando su incomodidad. Suspiro y su mirada inescrutable una vez mas se hiso presente.

- lo siento - musito con hilito de voz.

Inuyasha incomodo guardo silencio.

- vez que era fácil - dijo Jack alejándose hacia su prima Judith.

Kagome mantuvo su mirada, esperando que el digiera algo, cualquier cosa ¡incluso una broma! pero se demoro tanto, que cuando lo hiso, ella lo interrumpió, ya que lo que menos demostraba era estar arrepentido.

- no debiste haber desaparecido así… - ¿le estaba reprendiendo? Como se atreve. Menudo sinvergüenza.

- no, claro que no. Por ti hubiera echo lo que _ordenaste_.

¡Por un demonio! la lastima por la noticia de su esposa se desvaneció y su altivez se hiso presente. Si no hubiera sido por que Jack solicito su atención de nuevo, le habría demostrado cuan hábil era en el ámbito pugilístico.

- ella es mi prima Judy.

Si Jack era preciosa, Judy era una verdadera belleza. Sus cabellos de un rubio cobrizo como los de la mujer que estaba en el salón (a lo que supuso debía ser su madre, que debía reconocer era hermosísima). Y para complementar sus rasgos, unos impactantes ojos azules, los mismos ojos de Anthony Taisho y de… Inuyasha ¡Maldición!

- cuando te bese - se atrevió a decir apenas las pequeñas prestaban atención a su propia conversación secreta - no te resististe, todo lo contrario. Te dejaste llevar con toda facilidad. Incluso, me sorprendió que desaparecieras.

- fue tu imaginación…

- ¡bendita imaginación! - soltó Inuyasha interrumpiéndola.

- pero solo te limitaras a ello, ya que no habrá ni una segunda y ¡mucho menos! una tercera oportunidad. Así que quédate con tu imaginación. Que por lo que veo, es bastante poco reconstructiva. Sin embargo, mientras te limites a ello, todo perfecto.

Volvió la vista a Inuyasha, y por un momento le pareció apreciar una sonrisa, no podría comprobarlo ya que las muchachitas la volvieron a jalar.

- yo creo que si puede ser… - le susurro Judy a su prima sin dejar de mirar a Kagome con detenimiento.

- si puede ser ¿que cosa? - pregunto Amy apareciendo aun lado de ellos.

- nada - dijo sonríete Jack.

Jack y Judy arrastraron aun sofá a la joven Higurashi dejando al los dos primos Taisho solos con la vista fija en la joven que con paciencia escuchaba la incansable conversación de las pequeñas.

- ¿y? - dijo Amy - ¿estas, bien?

- ¿Por qué debería estar mal?

- no lo se, puede ser por tu rostro. No te vez muy bien.

- el cansancio esta comenzando afectar - se sirvió un poco de Brandy y bebió gran parte de su contenido de un solo trago, pero siempre con la vista fija en Kagome.

- deberías hablar con Kagome, tiene una resistencia al sueño ¡impresionante! Deberías pedirle la receta.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja y Amy sonrió con picardía, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza. La señora Anderson se alejo. Llevo la vista hacia Kagome, que reía divertida con las dos muchachitas y secreteaba con ellas.

¿Cómo solucionar las cosas ahora? No tenia idea. Pero de que encontraba la manera, la encontraba.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **tal vez me maten, o me odien, o simplemente lo dejen pasar.

No lo se. Solo lo sabré si me dejan reviews con amenazas de muerte

Jajajaj

Todas las dudas serán contestadas personalmente, cosa que e hecho desde un comienzo.

Pero vale decir:

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE TODAS…

No las molesto más y las dejo con el avance…

_**Avance:**_

_Entre las que ella misma participaba y provocaba, las de los Murray, y las que le tocaban ver en las tabernas, que nuca faltaban… no tenia idea de cuantas era. Pocas no, definitivamente, pocas no._

_- suficiente como para no llevar la cuenta - contesto._

_- aunque hayas visto todas las peleas del mundo - dijo James - aun así no te llevaremos. Y debes prometer, que no iras. No me quiero enterar que apareciste por allá, por que te aseguro que lo hare._

_- prometo no ir… si ustedes no me llevan - sonrió con picardía. A lo que Anthony coloco los ojos en blanco._

_- ¡Dios! - exclamo Tony - es como Amy y Reggie a su edad._

_- mientras no nos causes los mismos problemas que ellas - dijo James - estará todo muy bien. Vete a casa si quieres, muchacho. Dejemos para mañana nuestra reunión._

_

* * *

_

_- ¿aparte de que era un seductor sin medidas? - Tony rio ante su comentario - recuerdo que me hablo de una situación con unos vestidos._

_- ¿unos vestido? - pregunto James._

_Tony tenia el ceño fruncido y se veía bastante incomodo, pero Kagome no lo notaba ya que estaba concentrada tratando recordar la historia._

_- ¿no se habrá referido a la dueña de unos vestidos? - trato corregir Tony._

_- no… recuerdo que era sobre, que usaron unos vestidos… algo de que fue una opción desesperada, y que las dueñas se vieron forzadas a regalárselos a causa de ello._

_- ¡por Dios! Tony - Exclamo el señor James entre risa - una cosa es que te dejaran meterte por debajo de ellos, y otra es que te los coloques._

_- supongo - le dijo serio Tony a Kagome, comprendiendo que esta historia su hermano se la iba a sacar en cara por el resto de sus días - que Charles no te conto la parte en que era un secreto._

**Nos leemos….**


	11. Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

Al día siguiente le pidió a Jade que la excusara diciendo que no se sentía bien. Y en verdad era cierto. No podía lidiar de manera coherente con sus sentimientos. Nada estaba bien, y todo a causa de ese beso. Antes de el, todo estaba perfecto, bueno, en parte, pero lo suficientemente bien como para manejarse en su presencia. Y ahora… no tenia idea de nada ¿será que él había despertado en ella algo aparte del deseo? No, no, no… no podía ser eso, ya no lo amaba. O ¿si? No debía pensar en ello, no era adecuado, no ahora. El sentimiento hacia él, era solo deseo, eso era ¡el maldito deseo que él despertó!

Y era por eso que tenia absolutamente claro que si la volvía a besar, sin dudar se dejaría avasallar por el de él.

¡Dios! Nunca antes había tenido las cosas tan complicadas como lo estaban ahora. Lo deseaba, eso lo reconocía… más de lo que quería, eso era verdad. Y el saber que su esposa esta muerta, no ayudaba mucho que digamos, la hacia pensar en aquel día ¿Qué habría sucedido si lo hubiera sabido antes? Nada bueno… ya que la única que en verdad estaría jugando todo por nada seria ella. Y su corazón saldría hecho añicos. Aquella noticia no ayudaba en nada, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Lo mejor era guardar distancia, por lo menos hasta que ella se sintiera capaz de enfrentarlo a solas con la fuerza necesaria como para manejar sus sentimientos. Ella debía tener el toro por las astas, no invertido… ¡Dios! Al mando de cientos de hombres, y no poder controlarse con él.

Se levanto al amanecer, como le era de costumbre. Ni los sirvientes mostraban movimiento alguno, demasiado temprano para el resto, sin embargo, para ella siempre represento el comienzo del día.

Se interno en la cocina y para su sorpresa, bastante agradable debía decir; estaba Artie, agachado prendiendo el fuego.

- buenos días - le dijo Kagome.

El hombre levanto la cabeza, y se levanto de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba.

- buenos días, señorita Kagome.

La joven le sonrió y miro la tetera que estaba sobre el fogón.

- ¿Cuánto le faltara al agua? Tengo ganas de tomar un te caliente. No le molesta que lo acompañe. Espero.

- ¡claro que no! - se apresuro en contestar.

Se acerco al largo mesón y acerco una silla para la muchacha. Pero esta no se sentó de inmediato, reviso las gavetas buscando los utensilios y los servicios. A lo que incomodo Arti le quitaba de las manos las cosas antes de que ella las dejara sobre la mesa.

- siéntese, yo le sirvo…

- claro que no - dijo Kagome - usted preocúpese del fuego para que esté el agua pronto, y yo termino de colocar lo que falta. ¡Dios! No se incomode, con esto. En América me tocaba bastante seguido servirme el desayuno, y realmente me molestare si no me deja hacerlo.

El hombre inclino la cabeza y se volvió hacia la cocina.

Arti era un hombre muy agradable luego de tratarlo, y la verdad es que se lo había ganado apunta de bromas malintencionadas, a las que él luego de un rato comenzó a participar, y valla si que tenia humor.

Supo de donde provenía, cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando para lord Taisho, y lo mas sorprendente ¡es que si lo había visto antes! Aunque no lo recordara. Él había viajado junto al Señor James en aquel viaje a América en el que la fueron a dejar ¿Cómo eran las cosas de la vida? Pero que extraño era ver a un ex marino haciendo de mayordomo. Ahora entendía su manera de contestar la puerta, y por lo que le dijo, eso no era nada, ya que de un "vallase al diablo" o un "no moleste" era la orden del día a menos que fuera una mujer muy atractiva. Por lo visto le toco un día bueno cuando lo conoció.

- Kagome… ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

El Señor James había aparecido por la puerta, y por como estaba vestido, seguro que dispuesto a exigir que ensillaran su caballo. Por lo visto ya no era tan temprano. El tiempo se le había pasado volando en su conversación con el mayordomo-ex marino.

- la costumbre - le contesto sonriente.

- ya veo. En la finca… te tocaba madrugar - dijo un poco incomodo.

Todavía no creía que esa muchacha se hiciera cargo de una labor como esa. Y mucho mas, en como Charles lo permitió.

- y a veces no dormir - le dijo con una sonrisa. Lo observo arreglarse el abrigo que ya llevaba puesto. No llovía desde el día anterior, pero aun así hacia un poco de frio, sin embargo la casa no estaba tan helada como para estar tan abrigado en el interior.

- ¿va a salir? - le pregunto la joven.

- así es ¿necesitas algo?

- bueno es que… es que quiero sacar a Sansón. Y como dijo que no era bueno que saliera sola. Quería preguntarle… ¿si usted me acompañaría?

James se irguió incomodo. Si salía no era por asuntos de trabajo, ya que eso se lo dejaba a su hijo y a su hermano Edward, y solo de vez en cuando hacia acto de presencia en la empresa. Si ahora salía era para juntarse con su querido hermanito que desde hacia dos días que se le arrancaba para no ir a Knighton's Hall, y a ahora que por fin lo había logrado, tendría que suspenderlo. Suspiro y la observo con calma y seriedad.

- que ensillen mi caballo, y el de Kagome.

- si capitán - contesto Artie ante la orden, encaminándose con rapidez hacia la cuadra.

- te ayudo Arti - le dijo Kagome levantándose de su puesto dándole alcance en el pasillo hacia el patio interior - No me gustaría que terminaras con uno que otro hueso roto - volvió a la puerta y le dijo a James con una sonrisa - Gracias.

Trayecto de paseo: Hayden park. Tendría que conformarse con ello, era lo más cercano a la calle de la casa. O mejor dicho a la calle de los ricachones. Ella hablando de clase social cuando estaba al mismo nivel que todos ellos, y tal vez mejor acomodada.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio. Ella no sabia que decir para cortar el hielo, y él lo mismo. Y su mente insensata comenzó a traer recuerdos de hacia dos días cuando paseo por ese mismo lugar con Inuyasha, y luego el beso… realmente necesitaba un trago y una buena pelea. Y el señor James que no le hablaba… ¡Dios! Su cabeza iba estallar.

Y al ver a Anthony Taisho cerrándoles el paso, Catherine estuvo a punto de devolverse. ¿Pero que culpa tenía él de parecerse a su sobrino? Y para decir verdad, encontraba bastante encantador aquel hombre. Y que el apareciera, sirvió para romper el hielo.

- no me digas ¿que tenias planeado llevar a la muchacha contigo? - le dijo Sir Anthony a su hermano, que no tomo con mucho gusto sus palabras.

- eso me haría igual de irresponsable que tu ¿No crees? - le contesto James.

- por lo visto aun no olvidas ese asunto - dijo Anthony recordando aquella vez en que estuvo a cargo de las pequeñas.

¿Se iba esperar el que su hija y sobrina lo desobedeciera cuando les dijo que por ningún motivo se bajaran del carruaje? Claro que no. Hasta el día de hoy su esposa le sacaba en cara su irresponsabilidad, y todo por que el había ido a dejar a un recado a un buen amigo que estaba en el Knighton's Hall, y por solo unos segundos las dejo solas, y para su sorpresa y desgracia, fue tiempo suficiente como para que las pequeñas damiselas se escabullera y entraran, escuchando, viendo y aprendiendo cosas que en su vida debieron haber visto, escuchado y aprendido.

El problema no habría pasado a peor si ellas hubieran guardado silencio ¿pero que se puede esperar de niñas de seis años? A la primera, Jack grito en presencia de su madre "¡Por todos los malditos infiernos!" dejando horrorizada a George, y a su padre a causa de ello en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- me costo una de las peores riñas con George - le recordó James - ¡por supuesto que no lo voy hacer!

- discúlpeme señor James, no era mi intención arruinar sus planes para hoy. Es que en verdad necesitaba sacarlo.

- no te preocupes querida, otro día le dejo el ojo en la funerala.

- o, si quieren, los acompaño.

Ambos hombres rieron ante su comentario, tomándolo como una broma, cosa que para ella no era.

- perdóname querida, pero primero me corto una mano. Knighton's Hall no es un lugar para señoritas.

- que lastima - dijo con sentido pesar - me habría encantado ir.

- lo único que habrías logrado, seria un desmayo - le dijo Tony.

- he visto suficientes peleas como para no hacerlo.

- así… ¿Cómo cuantas?

Entre las que ella misma participaba y provocaba, las de los Murray, y las que le tocaban ver en las tabernas, que nuca faltaban… no tenia idea de cuantas era. Pocas no, definitivamente, pocas no.

- suficiente como para no llevar la cuenta - contesto.

- aunque hayas visto todas las peleas del mundo - dijo James - aun así no te llevaremos. Y debes prometer, que no iras. No me quiero enterar que apareciste por allá, por que te aseguro que lo hare.

- prometo no ir… si ustedes no me llevan - sonrió con picardía. A lo que Anthony coloco los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo Tony - es como Amy y Reggie a su edad.

- mientras no nos causes los mismos problemas que ellas y que no tengas en especial sus malos gustos por los del sexo opuesto - le dijo James refiriéndose a los maridos de ambas jóvenes - estará todo muy bien. Vete a casa si quieres, muchacho. Dejemos para mañana nuestra reunión.

Tony no tenía ningún interés en marcharse, fue por eso que omitió la propuesta de su hermano y coloco su atención en la joven Higurashi.

- tu sabias Kagome ¿Qué tu padre era un gran pugilista?

- claro que si, y por lo que se, lo sigue siendo. Y también me hablo de las habilidades de ustedes.

- así que… si te hablo de mí - dijo Tony, recordando el primer día en que la joven llego, y ella negó que su padre le hablara demasiado de él. Cosa que le había herido el orgullo.

- si, si lo hizo. Es solo que no pude evitar hacerlo - sonrió con inocencia, y James soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

- ¡¿De que demonios te ríes? - pregunto molesto Anthony a su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de reír.

- ¡por Dios Santo! - exclamo entre risas James - Es igual a nuestras sobrinas. No me sorprende que te llevaras tan bien con Amy - luego de para de reír dijo - Dime… ¿Qué mas te conto tu padre?

- bueno. Me conto que se conocieron en el colegio. Ya que fue compañero suyo, señor James, y que usted le presento a señor Anthony, y que desde ahí se hicieron inseparables. Compartían tanto el placer pugilístico, como el placer por las mujeres.

Ambos hombres rieron sin creer que Charles se atreviera a contarle eso a su hija, cuando ellos ni locos le dirían algo así a las suyas.

- así - dijo Tony - supongo que no hondo en detalles. Espero.

- si se refiere a detalles mas íntimos entre ustedes y sus amantes. No. Pero si el por que eran tan reconocidos en el libertinaje.

- a ver - dijo James - ¿Qué fue lo que te conto?

- de usted - señalando a James - que cuando tenía una dama en la mira, no descansaba hasta hacerla suya cuantas veces… - se acerco a él y le susurro - usted lo necesitara - se alejo y continuo con naturalidad - Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual le coloco tal apodo - se volvió acercar a él y volvió a susurrar - Halcón. Que siguió utilizando en sus años de pirata.

La discreción que utilizo, James se lo agradeció. Nada bueno saldría si se enterara alguien por fuera que era el Halcón. La horca seria lo mínimo que le darían.

- que es un hombre de bastante cuidado - continuo Kagome con naturalidad - y no perdona fácilmente a menos que sea una mujer. Y que en ocasiones no lo hace. Y que no deja pasar la más mínima aventura.

- te describió a la perfección, viejo.

- puede ser - dijo James.

- de usted - dijo Kagome dirigiendo su atención a Tony - no se tanto como del señor James, ya que mi padre me dijo que había perdido contacto con usted.

- si. Me fui a Haverston por una buena temporada luego de que James se las diera de corsario. Pero supongo ¿que te debe de haber contado algo?

- ¿aparte de que era un seductor sin medidas? - Tony rio ante su comentario - recuerdo que me hablo de una situación con unos vestidos.

- ¿unos vestido? - pregunto James con una sonrisa burlona.

Tony tenia el ceño fruncido y se veía bastante incomodo, pero Kagome no lo notaba ya que estaba concentrada tratando recordar la historia.

- ¿no se habrá referido a la dueña de unos vestidos? - trato corregir Tony.

- no… recuerdo que era sobre, que usaron unos vestidos… algo de que fue una opción desesperada, y que las dueñas se vieron forzadas a regalárselos a causa de ello…

- ¡por Dios! Tony - Exclamo el señor James entre risa - una cosa es que te dejaran meterte por debajo de ellos, y otra es que te los coloques.

- supongo - le dijo serio Tony a Kagome, comprendiendo que esta historia su hermano se la iba a sacar en cara por el resto de sus días - que Charles no te conto la parte en que era un secreto.

- ahora que lo dice… - coloco los ojos en blanco al recordar aquel detalle - lo siento.

- no tienes de que disculparte querida - dijo James - yo te lo agradezco una infinidad.

- ¡pero…! - dijo saliendo en defensa del menor de los Taisho, que mejor manera de ayudarlo que contando el por que de usar vestidos - mi papá me dijo que fue a causa de que casi los descubre la directora del colegio en donde estudiaban las jóvenes. Y la única manera de huir de ahí, era haciéndose pasar por mujeres.

- y ¡por Dios! Que disfrutamos aquel día - Tony miro a Kagome y le dijo - no le cuentes a mi esposa.

La muchacha con una risita asintió.

- ¡fueron sin mi! - grito James a punto de un ataque.

- Jasón te envió a buscar. Y no te podíamos esperar, ya que se había presentado la oportunidad. Así que… O era, o era. Y luego, simplemente se nos fue contarte.

- que suerte la tuya - soltó irónico James, ante su evidente molestia. Por lo visto si que habían planeado esa situación, y él realmente lo había deseado, por algo lo guardaron como secreto.

Pero por lo que su padre le conto, era mas por el hecho de perderse una aventura, que por el acostarse con una jovencita, o tal vez si.

- cambiando de tema - dijo James mas calmado -¿Cómo te sientes? En dos días mas es tu primer baile.

- y por lo visto… - dijo Tony, llevando la vista a un par de mozos que no dejaban de mirar a la joven Higurashi - no te ira tan mal.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, demostrando su poco interés en el asunto.

- cualquiera diría que no estas interesada en tu debut - dijo James.

- ¿la verdad? es que no.

- eso si que es extraño de oír - dijo Tony mostrándose sorprendido con tal aclaración - hasta la esposa de Inuyasha quería casarse. Considerando que paso gran parte de su vida vestida de hombre, aparentando ser uno entre una banda de ladrones.

- eso es algo privado cachorro.

- la muchacha es como de la familia, y de todos modos en cualquier momento se enteraría ya sea por Reggie apenas la conozca, si es que Amy no lo a hecho ya.

- ¿Amy te conto algo? - le pregunto James con seriedad.

Valla historia para extraña. Así que la esposa de Inuyasha no era una simple señorita… y si lo pensaba, hasta le habría caído bien si la hubiera conocido. ¡Pero en que demonios estaba pensando!

- ¿lo de que se vestía de hombre y que estuvo en una banda de ladrones? no. Pero… si de cómo falleció.

James la observo unos segundos, y su mirada de confusión e incomodidad le dio a entender de manera equivocada el por que de su sentir.

- como tu madre ¿cierto?

Kagome lo miro con sorpresa, cayendo ante tal situación por la cual su madre ya no estaba con ella. Ahora lo recordaba, había sido por eso, era verdad ¿Cuántos años desde aquello? Doce… bastante tiempo como para haberlo olvidado. Pero ahora recordaba, ella había fallecido luego de no poder dar a luz.

- si - musito aun confundida ante todo. Las coincidencias se hacían presentes a la orden del día, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado que tenia olvidados.

- ¿la extrañas aun? - pregunto Tony.

Kagome con un suspiro le dijo:

- ¿se puede extrañar algo que uno no recuerda?

- eras solo una niña cuando sucedió - dijo James - es entendible que no la recuerdes.

- puede ser. Pero hay veces en que tengo recuerdos momentáneos con una dama junto a mi padre, supongo que es ella, se parece mucho a Antonia… ¿Ustedes la conocieron?

- no - dijo Tony - tu padre en la época que la conoció fue cuando regreso Northumberland y por lo que se, estaban _muy_ apurados en casarse.

- estaba embarazada de Antonia - aclaro lo obvio Kagome.

- así es - dijo James - tu madre no era de frecuentar la ciudad.

- Charles con el tiempo solo venía a Londres por tramites, y aprovechaba de vernos - dijo Tony - sin embargo nunca la llegue a conocer. Y ¿tu viejo?

- no. Y eso que fui con quien nunca corto el contacto.

- ya veo… - musito con pesar Kagome.

Como le hubiera gustado saber más de aquella mujer… suspiro y Tony dijo para calmarla:

- que no te duela el no saber de ella. Nosotros también éramos muchachos cuando los nuestros fallecieron. Y hay que reconocer - dijo a su hermano - los mayores hicieron un gran trabajo.

- lo mismo con Antonia - dijo Kagome sonriente.

¿Cómo mirar a su hermana como tal, si siempre ha sido una madre para ella? Debía recordar agradecérselo cuando volviera a la finca.

Y recordando un suceso, Kagome pregunto:

- una pregunta.

- suéltala - dijo Tony.

- ¿es verdad que decían estar enamorados de mi abuela?

- valla… - dijo sorprendido James - si que te tiene bien informado Charles.

- por mi parte - dijo Tony orgulloso - es verdad. No se si para ti James sucedió lo mismo. O solo lo decías para fastidiar.

- para mi fue igual - aclaro James - tu abuela fue una gran dama. Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres ella se mantuvo al pendiente de nosotros, casi como una madre. Cuando falleció me afecto bastante, tanto, o igual que cuando falleció la nuestra.

- a mi igual - dijo con pesar Anthony - yo te digo gatita. Si hubiera tenido años más, me habría lanzado a la conquista.

Kagome rio al escucharlo llamarla "gatita", ya que había comprobado que solo se lo dicen a las muchachas de la familia, lo que la hiso sentir como tal. Como de la familia, como le había dicho su padre. Por lo visto, tenia razón.

- no te habría salido fácil, viejo - dijo James.

- aun así, habría ganado - sentencio Tony.

- supongo, que recuerdan estar casados ¿cierto? - dijo Kagome sin entender tan absurda discusión.

- felizmente casado, gatita - dijo Tony - felizmente casado.

James se mostro risueño, apoyando las palabras de su hermano. Por lo visto las discusiones no tenían importancia el "por que", solo el ver quien ganaba.

- dime Kagome - dijo James atrayendo su atención - ¿que tanta información te dio Charles?

- cosas pocas. No mucho, solo historias de juventud…

- como la de los vestidos - dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa en contra de su hermano.

- claro, como la de los vestidos.

Kagome no pudo evitarlo, pero apenas el señor James comenzó a reír, ella le siguió.

- hay dios santo… - dijo James entre risas - lo siento cachorro, pero esto, no me lo borra ni un buen golpe.

- lo siento señor Anthony…

- no te preocupes gatita, ya tendré mi revancha.

James luego de pasar la risa, se dedico a mirarla. Un aire familiar giraba alrededor de ella, se lo había comentado a su hermano, y él dijo sentir lo mismo, sin embargo lo justifico con el hecho de ser hija de Charles y por ello la veían como de la familia, y por tal su preocupación por ella llegaba a ser extremista. Y muestra de ello, fue el tema que saco.

- dime gatita… - pregunto James - ¿es verdad eso de que tu padre pasa mucho tiempo lejos de ustedes?

Desde la discusión el día de su desaparición, aquello le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

- lo bastante, como para que él encuentre todo cambiado - soltó una risita - Es entendible que solo nos pueda dar dos meses como mucho, su trabajo lo exige.

- pero aun así… debería de hacerse de mas tiempo, o haberlas traído de regreso. No era necesario que se quedaran allá solas.

- Antonia se opuso, ya que David, el que luego fue su esposo, vivía allá, y yo no quería dejarla sola. Y con la muerte de él, mi hermana ni loca se sube a un barco, lo que complico las cosas más adelante.

Por lo visto no les había tocado nada fácil. Ocupar el papel de su padre, tanto emocionalmente, como presencial ante los trabajadores, era algo inesperado en una joven de su edad, cuando aquel papel es del hijo, y si no existe se contrata a alguien.

Le sorprendía que ella se viera igual que una muchachita, demostrando cuan falta de atención necesitaba por parte de Charles.

- y tu gatita ¿no te gustaría venirte a vivir acá? Jack estaría feliz, George y yo también.

Le sonrió agradecida, y enternecida por sus palabras.

- la finca es mi vida. No la dejaría por nada en el mundo.

- y ¿si encuentras un pretendiente? Alguien que te guste… - dijo Tony.

- ni aun así.

- no entiendo nada - negó Anthony con la cabeza, estaba realmente confundido.

- no hay nada que entender señor Anthony. Tengo mi vida allá. Si vine acá fue por que… no tengo idea del por que.

- ¿ni siquiera harás el intento de conocer a alguien?

- bueno, si. Pero no estoy eufórica por ello. Incluso… estoy pensando seriamente que mi papá me envió por otro motivo.

- ¿Por qué otro motivo te podría enviar que por el que estableció?

- no lo se… pero si quisiera que me casara ¿Por qué no viajo conmigo y hubiera elegido él personalmente el candidato adecuado? Así solo se arriesga a que yo no haga nada.

- tendrá confianza en que James elija adecuadamente y que te fuerce a seguir sus ordenes.

James lo miro con una ceja enarcada, dándole indicio de lo mal que había tomado su comentario.

Otro punto que sumarle a el por que debían juntarse en Knighton's Hall.

- puede ser… pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Hasta los hermanos lo hacían, ya que lo que decía tenía bastante sentido ¿pero como saber en que demonios estaba pensando Charles? Solo quedaba confiar que fuera ese el motivo real.

- dime gatita - dijo James - ¿Qué historia más te conto aparte de la de los vestido?

La joven rió y siguieron tan agradable paseo. En un comienzo estaba incomoda ante la presencia de Anthony Taisho, pero luego se calmo, y escucho su conversación. Descubrió que eran distintos sobrino y tío, agradablemente distintos, el señor Anthony tenia una actitud mas paternal, en cambio Inuyasha… mejor ni decirlo.

Veía a las damas pasar y a los caballeros, igual, con la vista pendientes en ellos. Era de esperarse que lo hicieran, tener como acompañante tales hombres debía tomarse con orgullo. Y ella lo demostró al levantar la cabeza con desdén.

Al regresar a Piccadilly, la calle de los dos caballeros; Anthony se separo para dirigirse a su casa, y ellos siguieron rumbo hacia la casa de Lord Taisho, o "tío" como le habían pedido ambos hermanos ser llamados, luego de una discusión.

No se le hacia para nada incomodo, solo esperaba que a la familia de ellos no les molestara. Que gracioso, Tío James y Tío Tony ¿Qué más de la familia podía ser, que con esa forma de llamarlos?

- ¡por Dios! – exclamo Amy al cielo al verla aparecer por fin por la puerta, gracias a Dios con su tío.

Por lo visto creían que se había desaparecido otra vez.

- ¡llegaron! – escucho gritar a Jack desde la entrada al comedor.

- Amy ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?- pregunto sorprendida Kagome acercándose a ella, mientras removía de su cabello su sombrerito.

- buenos días tío - llevo la vista a la joven y dijo con reprensión - querida, es tarde…

- buenos días Amy - dijo su tío entre que la joven sin parar de hablar le sonrió, siguiendo con su dialogo.

- En dos días más es tu debut. Y a pesar de que no te interese, yo si quiero que causes sensación. Me hubiera encantado haber tenido mas refuerzos, pero mi prima Reggie no tiene planes de llegar antes del baile. Pero bueno, por lo menos contamos con mis tías, George y Roslynn que serán de gran ayuda.

- en verdad me siento atemorizada con todo esto - dijo con verdadero pavor mientras era arrastrada al interior del living.

- gracias a Dios que estas bien - Kagome iba a decir algo al respecto sin embargo la señora George se lo impidió - no te preocupes querida, ya hable con James, que si hubiera tenido un poco de delicadeza - lo miro y este corrió la mirada - habría dejado una nota siquiera, ya que yo tenia entendido que él iba a Knighton's Hall, y no que habías salido con él. Hasta temimos que te habías marchado, cosa que dejamos de lado al ver a tu hermana. Inclusive Inuyasha iba a salir a buscarte.

Prefirió dejar de lado la parte de Inuyasha, y desviando el tema se disculpo por no haber dado aviso de su salida.

Sin embargo como rápido llego la preocupación, así mismo se esfumo. Amy se había encargado de llevar a la modista a la casa de su tía, más los modelos y muestrarios de materiales.

Por lo visto iba a ser un día agotador. Un poco mas y tendría que dividirse en cuatro. Una para Amy, otra para la señora George, otra para la señora Roslynn y otra copia para la modista, y así ella estar sentada mirando tal escándalo en el que le hablaban todas a la vez. Pero era algo imposible, y por ello se armo de paciencia, cosa que se le hiso inútil.

Fue por eso que casi en llanto grito:

- ¡Jade ayúdame!

La muchacha dejo su libro y se levanto. Le indico con una calma imposible en una circunstancia como esa, cada paso. Guio a la modista, ya que se sabia las medidas de Kagome de memoria, y ayudo a las señoras Taisho en la selección. Y como no les bastaba arreglarla a ella, también tomaron a Jade, eso si, sin olvidar su velo, que primero muerta y se lo sacaba.

Esta bien, debía reconocerlo, le agradaba tener tales atenciones, se imaginaba como habría sido si su madre o en especial… Antonia estuviera ahí…

- ¿porque la melancolía? Querida - le dijo Amy sacándola de sus pensamientos, y con un vitoreo - ¡Vamos! Que este baile será inolvidable.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **New chapter juajuajua

Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo solo fue un pre-pre-calentamiento para el capitulo emocionante que se viene. Y datos que salieron aquí influirán en la historia para más adelante.

Jijijijijij

No puedo dar mas detalles, las dejo y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Suerte a todas…

_Avance:_

_- es impresionante, le dejaron entrar con su sirvienta._

_Kagome llevo la vista hacia la desdichada que se había atrevido a decir aquello, y digo desdichada, ya que en eso la iba a dejar cuando acabara con ella._

_- ¡es que yo la mato! - exclamo encolerizada dirigiéndose a ella._

_- cálmate - le pidió Amy sujetándola del brazo. Solo para evitar que en realidad lo hiciera, ya que estaba segura que así seria._

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si acaba de ofender a Jade!_

_- ¡lo se!... Lo se… - bajo el tono de voz, ya que varios se habían vuelto hacia ellas - pero hay otras maneras de hacerle pagar._

_- dime una rápido. Por que estoy que me abalanzo contra ella._

_Y para variar la muy víbora reía divertida._

_- ya veras - dio una mirada audaz, y le señalo su plan._

* * *

_- pero me gustaría saber que opinión tienes tu de mi._

_- ¿aparte de considerarte un crápula desvergonzado? Mmm… no se me ocurre ningún otro apelativo para describirte._

_- ¡Dios! Y eso que aun no te e pedido que te desnudes - sonrió con picardía - ¿te imaginas los dos danzando desnudos en plena pista? Eso si que seria algo como para llamar la atención - y con voz ronca musito - Aun así… muy agradable._

_- ¿Por qué no me sorprende oírte hablar así?_

_- me encanta que muestres conocerme. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece lo de danzar desnudos?_

**Nos leemos.**


	12. Capitulo XII

Capitulo XII

Todo estaba saliendo de maravillas. Kagome había capturado la atención de casi todos los jóvenes mozos presentes, incluso de algunos casados. Lo que fue más cómico de ver, ya que sus mujeres los reprendían constantemente al no quitarle los ojos de encima.

A Kagome, bien poco le interesaba ser el centro de atención de todos. Pero a causa de que la supuesta belleza de la temporada, la famosa señorita Melbourne, que demostró ser bastante odiosa, y solo, por que había dejado de ser el centro de atención, por un trato con Amy, decidió hacerle la vida imposible. Ya que si no fuera por Jade, ya le hubiera dado un estate-quieto hace bastante rato.

Varios de los presentes aparte de murmurar la belleza de la joven y del precioso vestido que llevaba. Que en un principio cuando elegían el color de tela, ella propuso el negro (ya que sentía que iba a su funeral), pero como lo tomaron a broma, Roslynn y George seleccionaron un tono palo de rosa con ribetes en un tono mas oscuro que la tela de su vestido, destacando sus ojos, cosa que fue impresionante e inevitable de admirar, mas su oscura cabellera, recogida con un elegante y complicado peinado dejando caer unos largos risos por uno de sus hombros los resaltaba más.

Definitivamente la selección fue la mejor, hasta ella estaba sorprendida. Pero a pesar de todo, no solo su hermosura era lo que la hacia estar en boca de todos, el verdadero tema era su padre. Y se lo esperaba, fue por eso que Amy llego en un estado de completa sorpresa y exaltación.

- ¡por Dios Kagome! - exclamo Amy acercándose a ella y a Jade que se mantenía sentada aun lado de la joven Higurashi con la mirada pérdida - ¿Por qué no me contaste que tu padre es asesor del rey?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y sin interés le contesto:

- no lo se. Simplemente se me fue.

- ¡¿se te fue? ¿Tú te das cuenta de la magnitud de esto? - la observo y se respondió sola -claro que no - suspiro tratando calmarse - pero bueno. Esta información mejora todo.

- ¿así? ¿En que sentido?

- en el sentido, de la posición en que te coloca ¡Jesús!

¡Dios! Era tan gracioso verla molesta. Podía jurar que Amy estaba echando humo por las orejas.

- como podrás ver - le dijo Kagome - no me es de mucha importancia aquello. En América me era bastante difícil llevar las cosas por ser mujer, menor de edad, inglesa e hija de un noble. Imagínate si le diera importancia al trabajo de mi padre. Me volvería loca, mi querida Amy. Así que cálmate.

Amy se sentó aun lado de Jade y Kagome le cedió un vaso con ponche que uno de los jóvenes le había traído.

- es impresionante, le dejaron entrar con su sirvienta.

Kagome llevo la vista hacia la desdichada que se había atrevido a decir aquello, y digo desdichada, ya que en eso la iba a dejar cuando acabara con ella.

- ¡es que yo la mato! - exclamo encolerizada dirigiéndose a ella.

- cálmate - le pidió Amy sujetándola del brazo. Solo para evitar que en realidad lo hiciera, ya que estaba segura que así seria.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si acaba de ofender a Jade!

- ¡lo se!... Lo se… - bajo el tono de voz, ya que varios se habían vuelto hacia ellas - pero hay otras maneras de hacerle pagar.

- dime una rápido. Por que estoy que me abalanzo contra ella.

Y para variar la muy víbora reía divertida.

- ya veras - dio una mirada audaz, y le señalo su plan.

A un lado de la entrada se encontraba James observando a las jóvenes que confabulaban sobre solo Dios sabe ¡Dios! Y estaba metido en eso a causa de que no tuvo como forzar a su hijo en ir por él, acompañando a las jóvenes y a su esposa. Así que le quedo nada más que resignarse. Y para su sorpresa, en un extremo del salón, descubrió que su hermanito también estaba ahí conversando con otros caballeros.

- valla… ¿a que se debe tu presencia? Cachorro - le dijo James apenas estuvo a un lado de su hermano.

- si fuera por gusto, te diría: para disfrutar del baile. Sin embargo, mi flamante esposa me arrastro hasta acá, disque para ver como le iba a Kagome.

- Ros y George, se pueden llevar el crédito por vestirla. Ya que el resto es todo de ella. Y por lo visto… le esta yendo bastante bien.

- demasiado bien diría yo - dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño al ver a la muchacha siendo rodeada por los jóvenes hasta ya apenas verla, mientras ella les sonreía coqueta - y pensar que no le interesaba conseguir un pretendiente.

- tal vez la cantidad era el problema - bromeo James - pero es mejor que trate a varios y que no se encandile tan pronto. Ya que los pelmazos abundan últimamente. Y es mejor que se haga de opciones.

- yo creo, que solo esta pasándolo bien. Dudo que este viendo pretendientes.

- ¿y es malo eso, cachorro?

- para mi no, ya que no vive conmigo. En cambio tu…

James frunció el ceño. Ya no le gustaba la idea, de solo pensar que al día siguiente su casa estaría llena de memos solicitando a Kagome… No, definitivamente no le gustaba la idea, de solo pensarlo, se imaginaba en unos años más cuando a Jack le toque su debut, ese día seria el peor de todos.

Anthony se iba a reír en su cara, pero en cambio dejo la risa de lado ya que lo único que quería era esconderse. Pero cuando se iba a girar para marcharse y dejar a su querido hermano con el cacho, la molesta mujer se había dado cuenta de que ellos la habían visto ¡por un demonio! Demasiado tarde.

- Lord Taisho, un gusto tenerlo aquí - le dijo la mujer a James.

- Lady Beecham - le dijo James con seriedad.

- sir Anthony… - Tony solo se limito a una inclinación de cabeza - su familia se ve muy bien acompañada - le dijo a James.

Así que de eso se trataba, no por que se alegrara de verlos, quería chismorrear, como siempre. Por algo era conocido su fanatismo hacia el cotilleo.

- esa adorable jovencita, es lindísima - le dijo la señora Beecham a James.

- lo es - contesto lacónico.

- es extraordinario el parecido con su pequeña hija. No en los ojos, ni mucho menos en el cabello, ya que lo tiene tan oscuro como su hijo mayor. Sin embargo, sus facciones… es difícil pasarlo por alto… ¿no será su hija Lord James? O ¿tal vez suya? Sir Anthony.

James no presto atención a nada más, ya que su atención estaba puesta en la joven que era colmada de atenciones, y que reía junto a Amy y Jade.

Podía ser… no era algo seguro… debía ser una coincidencia, demasiado extraña debía reconocer. Y ahora que esta mujer lo decía… el parecido era impresionante…

- se equivoca, Lady Beechman - le contesto Anthony - Kagome es hija de un muy buen amigo de la familia, Lord Charles Higurashi.

- ¿lord Charles Higurashi? - Anthony asintió no muy a gusto con esa mujer.

- si nos disculpa Lady Beechman - sujeto a su hermano del brazo, hiso una venia y procuro de alejarlo lo mas rápido y lejos posible de aquella molesta mujer.

- reacciona cachorro - le dijo Tony, mas alejados, pero aun en la mira de la mujer - que la vieja nos mira.

James se irguió y frunció más el ceño.

- ¿que demonios te sucedió? - Tony lo miro unos segundo, y al ver su expresión; sin creerlo, le dijo - No estarás pensando que la muchacha…

- no estoy pensando nada - dijo cortante James - así que no hagas conjeturas equivocadas.

James dejo a su hermano donde mismo, pensando sobre lo sucedido. Anthony llevo la vista hacia Kagome, y el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad que se tendía a presentar cuando pensaba en ella o la trataba, una vez más se hiso presente ¿podría ser que la vieja tuviera razón? Que situación más complicada.

Mientras los hermanos sufrían esa disyuntiva. Kagome lo estaba pasando de maravilla. En un comienzo no se sentía muy cómoda con el plan de Amy. Coquetearle a todos esos jóvenes, solo para que la señorita Melbourne hiciera el ridículo exigiendo la atención de ellos, no le encontraba ninguna maravilla, ya que lo único que quería era romperle hasta el más mínimo hueso de su lindo rostro.

No obstante, al ver que con una simple mirada los jóvenes se derretían en atenciones hacia ella, y hacia Jade y Amy, ya que su abuso no iba a más; se sentía bastante bien, y los coqueteos con el tiempo se hicieron naturales. Sin embargo Amy le decía que fuer mas abusiva, que a ellos no les molestaba, que incluso, ellos lamerían el piso si se los permitía, cosa que si habría sucedido si se los hubiera pedido al ver como se peleaban por un poco de su atención.

- hace un calor horrible aquí - dijo Amy agitando su mano echándose lo mas que podía de viento, mientras que con su muñeca con delicadeza sacaba las gotitas de transpiración que comenzaban a molestar.

- ¿tienes sed? Amy - Kagome le sonrió traviesa.

- algo de beber no me vendría nada de mal.

- yo voy… - dijo Jade levantándose.

- Jade, quédate sentada - le ordeno Kagome.

- ¡yo voy, señorita Higurashi! - se apresuro en decir uno de los jóvenes antes que otro se ofreciera - será un placer traerle algo de beber.

- eres tan dulce, joven… - se acerco a Amy.

- Allan - le susurro esta.

- ¡Allan! - dijo como si no hubiera sucedido nada y como si siempre hubiera sabido su nombre. Y la mirada dulce que le dio, sirvió para que el joven lo creyera - creo que te faltara una mano, mi querido Allan. A pesar de que se que eres _muy_ ágil con ellas. Sin embargo… no me gustaría que sufrieras un accidente.

- no se preocupe, señorita Higurashi - le dijo otro joven al que ella reconoció al instante - yo lo acompaño, para así sus bebidas lleguen a salvo.

- tan amable como siempre, joven Melbourne. Es por eso que luego de bailar con el joven Thompson - señalando a Allan - bailare con usted encantada.

El joven embobado rio como idiota y con rapidez se marcho junto al otro joven.

¡Dios! Que gracioso todo. Seguro que la señorita Melbourne no se esperaba que su hermanito mayor mostrara tanto interés en ella. Y se lo indico, cuando este llego con las bebidas, y haciendo una especie de brindis en su honor se bebió el contenido

Esa noche estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo. Conversar, bailar, ¡jugar cartas! Casi le dio un ataque de euforia al saber que había un salón para jugar cartas. Y fue por eso que aprovechando que la _señorita Melbourne _se dirijo hacia allí, ella se dispuso con mayor ahincó ir a jugar una partida; y así robarle la atención de los posibles jóvenes que le dirigieran la palabra, supuestamente.

Y apenas entro, se gano a observar una de las partidas. Ya conocía uno de los jugadores, y él la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿quiere aprender, señorita Higurashi?

- ¿usted será quien me enseñe? señor Musgrove - le sonrió llena de picardía.

- si me permite ese privilegio. Con mucho gusto.

No pudo evitar fingir no saber jugar. Sin embargo luego de ganar la primera, la según y una tercera, ya no era cosa de suerte. Definitivamente no era suerte. Y algunos de los caballeros no se sentían ya muy a gusto. Típicos malos perdedores, cosa que le desagradaba de sobre manera, ya que a causa de ese tipo de sujetos, era que se metía en problemas en América.

- su turno, señorita Higurashi.

- no se si esto estará bien - unos de los hombres sonrió complacido, podía ser que su suerte regresara - pero creo, que con esto… - coloco las cartas sobre la mesa - gano la partida. Otra vez.

El mismo sujeto que había sonreído, ahora echaba maldiciones mientras se echaba contra el respaldo de su silla, totalmente decepcionado.

- fue un placer ganarles caballeros.

Recogió las fichas y se levanto.

- nunca había me había divertido tanto perdiendo dinero - el señor Musgrove se levanto, y tomándole la mano para besársela, le dijo - el placer fue nuestro, señorita Higurashi.

Se marcho del salón, y para variar los jóvenes la volvieron a rodear, solicitando una pieza de baile.

- buenas noches, Ladies - Amy se giro y dirigió una cariñosa sonrisa a su apreciado primo.

- no esperaba verte aquí - le dijo Amy, fingiendo creerlo, ya que si esperaba encontrárselo, sabia que no podría evitar asistir a tan importante evento en el que Kagome participaba.

- yo menos - llevo la vista a los alrededores como si buscara algo o a alguien - y ¿Qué hacen?

- aquí… disfrutando de las atenciones que nos prestan gracias a los encantos de Kagome.

- ¿Dónde esta ella?

Amy observo hacia el salón de juegos.

- Kagome esta… ¡oh! ahí esta.

La joven Higurashi justo en ese momento estaba conversando con el joven Melbourne, y esta sonreía traviesa a todos los galanteos del pelmazo ese. Pero al dejar de lado el soso aquel, no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta al verla a ella.

- en boca cerrada, no entran moscas.

Inuyasha al escuchar tal comentario no dejo de hacerlo, y mucho menos se giro a ver a quien las había pronunciado.

- ¡Reggie! Sabía que llegarías - dijo Amy levantándose para saludar a su prima - Así tuvieras que arrastrar a Nick.

- estuve a punto. Ya que se resistía a venir al saber que tío James asistiría, y ahora va estar peor, ya que Tony también asistió - dijo Regina ya irritada.

Sus dos tíos menores les encantaban molestar a su marido, y todo por como se dieron las cosas con ellas. Y que haya sido en el pasado enemigo a muerte del Halcón, no ayudaron mucho a que las cosas mejoraran, sin embargo, sabia que se apreciaban a pesar de los comentarios poco agradables que se lanzaban en contra de uno y del otro.

Regina al dejar de sufrir por sus tíos y marido, recién fue a dar con la presencia de la linda joven de indumentaria poco peculiar que se mantenía callada aun lado de Amy. Tal vez era una princesa extranjera.

- Regina Eden. Mucho gusto - se apresuro en presentarse.

Jade levanto el rostro y se topo con aquella bella mujer, tan parecida a Amy Anderson. Y ahora ¿Qué hacia? ¿Cómo se supone que debía presentarse? No quería mentir, y como siempre fue Kagome quien realizaba las presentaciones… suspiro. Pero gracias a Amy que vio su dilema, hablo por ella.

- ella es Jade Higurashi.

- ¡Jade! Que lindo nombre, tan encantador como tú - le dijo Regina. A lo que Jade con una leve inclinación dio un tímido "gracias".

Reggie en ese instante llevo la vista hacia la entrada y un gruñido que salió de su garganta dejo ver lo poco que le agradaba lo que veía.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo exasperada - como no van a poder pasar ni cinco segundos si decirse estupideces. Bastante injusto, dos contra uno no es de caballeros.

James reía malicioso mientras su hermano le decía una que otra cosa a Nicholas Eden. Y este trataba de responderles.

- no tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Inuyasha sin volverse hacia ella, no quería perder de vista a Kagome por ningún motivo - Nick sabe defenderse lo bastante bien como para que los dejes solos.

- claro que no me quedare tranquila, Inuyasha. Mi pobre Nicholas será brutalmente atacado por ellos.

- un par de golpes no le hace mal a nadie. ¿Si quieres? Voy a buscar a Warren para que compense.

- eso si que no. Y no habrá golpes, así que no propongas algo como eso si no quieres unos cuantos cachetes.

- por el amor de Dios ¡no! - su sarcasmo hiso que Reggie negara con la cabeza evitando sonreír.

- sinvergüenza.

- aun así me quieres prima - le guiño el ojo y sonrió al ver que la oportunidad que esperaba se había hecho presente - si me disculpan…

Kagome encontraba tan insípida su conversación con el joven Melbourne, que hasta habría deseado que Inuyasha apareciera, a pesar del que el muy bribón se la pasara haciéndole insinuaciones. Sin embargo, cuando no lo hacia era agradable.

Suspiro agotada ya de todo aquel show, cuando el joven se alejo a buscar unos refrescos, hasta esperaba que se olvidara de ella y se quedara allá.

- buenas noches, señorita Higurashi.

¡Valla suerte! Estaba realmente turbada ¿Cómo era posible que justo cuando estaba pensando en él, este aparece? ¡Dios! Y pensar que la velada había estado perfecta, ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Bueno, solo unas cuantas veces, nada demasiado exagerado como para que rayara fuera de la cordura, solo la ultima en que había deseado verlo. Estuvo apunto de marcharse y dejarlo hablando solo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

¡Dios! el que Amy le digiera que él no participaría, ya que no le gustan esas actividades, hiso que se relajara. Pero el muy truhan estaba ahí. Le daba la vaga impresión de que asistió solo para molestarla. Y hasta pudo haber sonreído por ello.

- ¡Dios! Y yo que tenía planeado pasarlo bien.

Se giro hacia él, y pensó de inmediato: Grave error. Casi se le corto el aire al verlo. De un impecable traje negro, la chaquetilla abierta y el pañuelo del cuello atado en un amarre flojo, dejando ver un aire de crápula empedernido. Sus cabellos húmedo echados para atrás, pero que de manera rebelde caían mechones por su sien. Se veía muy apuesto.

- sigo pensando que debiste quedarte en casa… - murmuro para él mientras la observaba, llevándose el vaso con brandy a los labios.

Encontraba que se veía hermosísima, demasiado como para que se luciera en ese lugar.

A lo que Kagome incomoda por su penetrante mirada, se giro quedando de frente a la pista de baile.

- ¿no se suponía que no vendrías? - le pregunto la joven.

- cambie de idea en ultimo minuto. A Percy le dieron ganas de bailar - Y él, de fastidiar - a lo que me puse como meta al verte, mostrarte mis habilidades danzantes.

- prefiero bailar con tu amigo Percy.

- te aseguro querida mia, que luego de unos minutos con él, no querrás.

- prefiero arriesgarme.

- bueno, yo no quiero que bailes con él.

- valla, valla… ¿dándome ordenes? _Joven __Taisho_ - le dijo con sorna. Lo que provoco una risa en él, a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Era encantador debía reconocerlo. Estaba condenada.

Pero su sonrisa se corto apenas fueron interrumpidos por _tan_ desagradable persona.

- es un placer conocerlo joven Taisho. Es un agrado que haya asistido a esta fiesta.

- el gusto es todo mío - le dijo Inuyasha tomándole la mano para luego besarla utilizando su maldita sonrisa ¡Dios! Como lo odiaba en ese minuto. Descarado. Y lo odio mas cuando él la observo de reojo mientras lo hacia y agitaba sus cejas.

- nos disculpas - dijo Kagome interrumpiendo su galanteo con evidente molestia - Estamos conversando.

- pero que grosera…

- grosera a sido toda la velada usted conmigo, _señorita_ _Melbourne_. Y no se venga hacer la ofendida conmigo que no me convence.

- ¿como se atreve? - Kagome enarco con suficiencia su oscura ceja - ¿no se da cuenta de lo mal que esta quedando al tratarme así? Especialmente enfrente del joven Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miro unos segundos y se bufo en la cara de él.

- no se preocupe de él, sobrevivirá, se lo aseguro. Y te puedo decir con toda libertad, que la única que esta quedando mal aquí, es usted _querida_. Primero al dirigirse de igual conmigo, y ¡segundo!, al atreverse acercarse así, sin la apropiada presentación, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Yo en su lugar, me disculparía y me marcharía. _Sin embargo_… no me interesa oírlas. Así que… - acerco su rostro al de ella, en susurro le dijo - largo.

La joven, trato mostrarse indiferente anta las palabras de Kagome. Su idea era atraer la atención de tan codiciado joven, si lo lograba, los esfuerzos de Kagome Higurashi habrían sido e vano, ya que ella habría tenido la atención del joven mas apuesto del baile. Pero no se esperaba la reacción de ella. Y al sentir las miradas puestas sobre ella, y al escuchar los murmullos en su contra, se marcho apunto del llanto.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada inquisitiva, y dijo con seriedad:

- no tenias para que ser tan cruel con ella - Kagome mantuvo su vista en la pista sin darle importancia a las palabras del joven, y este con una sonrisa observo el "por que" de su comportamiento - pero es un encanto ver que estas celosa.

- ¿celosa? ¿Yo? ¡ja! ¿De donde sacaste tan ridícula idea? De donde mas que de tu imaginación, por supuesto - y levantando el cuello dando un aire de completa apatía, le dijo - Lo de recién fue solo la respuesta a la acumulación de sus desagradables miradas y comentarios. El que lo haya hecho ahora, da lo mismo, ya que si hubiera estado con otra persona, habría sucedido de todos modos.

No lo creía ni ella, pero bueno. Al verlo coquetearle tan descaradamente en su presencia, la había irritado a tal punto que le habría arrancado los cabellos a ella, y a él le habría dado un tiro por idiota.

- pero no tenias para que tirarle el titulo y las conexiones de tu padre encima.

- por lo visto también te enteraste - suspiro ya superada con ese tema, y se habría sorprendido si no lo hubiera sabido, ya que era de lo único que se hablaba - es de esperarse que lo considerases cruel. Sin embargo, yo lo encuentro poco, en comparación a la forma en que trato a Jade, y si durante lo que quede de velada, puedo hacerle la vida imposible, me sentiré bastante satisfecha, considerando que no puedo golpearla.

Por lo visto lo de golpearla lo decía en verdad, y el que se mostrara tan enervada era prueba de que se estaba conteniendo de cumplirlo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- ¿para que quieres saber? Si te digo, me arriesgo que le cuentes.

- no diré nada. Pregunto, por que tal vez… te pueda ayudar.

Lo miro de reojo desconfiada, y pregunto:

- ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha descaradamente estaba con los ojos puesto en su escote. No era atrevido, pero tampoco cubría todo en su totalidad, dejaba agradablemente a la imaginación.

- ¿por que, que cosa? - dijo volviendo en si.

- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

- aunque no lo creas, me agrada tu hermana - Inuyasha llevo la vista a Jade, que se mantenía donde mismo, sin muestra alguna de estar disfrutando del baile - es callada… pero agradable, y no se merece que alguien la ofenda. Y si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo en caso de que fuera hacia cualquiera de la familia. Eso si, yo si golpearía al responsable. Si es que fuera hombre, claro esta.

Kagome lo observo, no sabia si creerle, la duda seguía presente. Pero no negaba que sus palabras la hacia sentir bien.

- mmm… ya lo estoy llevando acabo, así que no es necesaria tu ayuda - lo miro de reojo - sin embargo… gracias.

-¡valla! ¿No es un trozo de hielo lo que acabo de ver caer?

Kagome no pudo evitar reír divertida. Es imposible mantenerse molesta con ese sinvergüenza.

- no es necesarios ser tan irónicos, _querido mío - _Inuyashario ante su imitación de él - digamos… que estamos en periodo de tregua.

- ¡me gusta eso! ¿Qué te parece si bailamos para celebrar?

- no.

- ¿por que no?

- por que, _no_ - dijo categórica.

- y ¿Qué paso con la tregua? ¿No vas a decir que me tienes miedo? - y le dio la misma sonrisa que la descolocaba. Y como una manera de protegerse de ella corrió la mirada.

- claro que no. Solo, que ahora no… tal vez mas tarde.

Se fue tranquila consigo misma. Se había podido controlar, a pesar de que le costo una barbaridad. Todo por el momento estaba bien. Y de solo pensar que podría bailar con él, teniéndolo de esa manera lo suficientemente cerca como para… definitivamente estaba condenada.

Regina Edén, era simpática, y hablaba con tal rapidez que te llegaba aturdir, en especial cuando cambiaba de tema como si nada. Que difícil fue mantener el hilo de la conversación, en especial cuando la dirigía ella.

Le conto casi toda su vida en una fracción de segundos, hasta se ofreció a ser su casamentera, que según ella, nunca fallaba. Y cuando escucho el ofrecimiento, solo asintió y le dijo un "por supuesto" no le molestaba, total, si no se quería casar simplemente no lo hacia, pero todo este evento seria bastante divertido.

Reggie, le indico los jóvenes mas deseables, los mas respetables y los que… bueno, los que simplemente eran jóvenes; sin dejar de lado, claro esta, a los libertinos, que parecían propagarse como la mala hierba. Supuestamente desde que su primo dejo el ruedo, muchos se aventuraron a seguir sus pasos.

Y ahora que regreso, varios ya se mostraban intimidados, ya que debían reconocer, Inuyasha eclipsaba a todos los varones del salón, y el resto de las mujeres lo notaban…

- Señorita Higurashi - se escucho llamar a su espalda y cuando se giro vio al joven Thompson - vengo a cobrar su palabra.

- oh… joven… - se acerco a Amy.

- Allan - Amy trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no pudo.

- joven Allan… joven Allan

¡Rayos! Definitivamente con él no sucedería nada, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

Reggie se acerco a su oído y le murmuro lo buen partido que seria él, a pesar de ser un memo, como diría su tío Tony.

Esta bien, solo bailaría con él, nada más, ya que desde hacia un rato se le había antojado. Debía recordar decirle a Regina Edén que lo tachara de la lista imaginaria.

- será un placer.

- recuerde su promesa, señorita Higurashi - le dijo el aparecido joven Melbourne.

- él si es un buen partido - le susurro Regina - a pesar de no tener ningún titulo consigo.

Pero su hermanita era el problema. Por un momento se le paso por la mente llegar a dejar que el joven más adelante la cortejara, solo para así tener de cerca a su querida hermana. ¡Oh Dios! Las cosas mas crueles se le ocurrían para ella. Bien, debía recordar dejar como tema para pensar lo de los Melbourne.

- por supuesto.

Percy con uno de sus muchos ubicados comentarios, hiso que Inuyasha decidiera beberse un par de copas. Y aparte tener que escuchar los reproches de su padre al haber asistido, cuando se había negado, no era muy agradable. Pero que mejor técnica que desviar el tema antes que le corten la cabeza.

- supongo… que has hecho lo que te pedí - le dijo James al ver como no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kagome.

- Reggie no esta muy feliz. De seguro vendrá a recriminártelo… oh… ahí viene. Nos vemos.

Se alejo con rapidez mientras su padre lo veía con una ceja enarcada. No era necesario ser adivino para obtener la respuesta. Y en cosa de segundos Nicholas Eden llego junto a Regina a su lado atrayendo parte de su atención.

Inuyasha, observo como la joven se dirigía a la pista con uno de los jóvenes mozos, y lentamente la sangre comenzó arderle. El contacto entre ellos era mínimo, pero aun así había cuando la coreografía indicaba que se tomaran de las manos.

Cuando termino el baile, Kagome se despidió con una venia y se dirigió hacia uno de los extremos de la pista, y al ver al idiota que le sonreía demostrándole que era el siguiente compañero de baile, avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta llegar donde ella, y justo cuando la joven Higurashi estaba haciendo la reverencia para luego tomar posición junto al joven, Inuyasha empujo a este y ocupo su lugar.

- ¡hey! - exclamo el atropellado. Pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dio el joven Taisho, guardo silencio.

- desaparece.

Y como le dijo, así fue. En cosas de segundo el joven mozo desapareció entre la multitud.

Inuyasha se acomodo como si nada hubiera sucedido, le tomo una mano y con la otra le sujeto la cintura.

- me lo podías haber pedido - le dijo Kagome mientras giraban por la pista, que para fortuna de Inuyasha era un vals.

- ¿y arriesgarme a que me rechazaras? Desde luego que no.

- aun así, no debiste haber sido tan cruel. Pobre Albert - dijo con fingido pesar.

- ¡por Dios! No vas a negar, que fue bastante gracioso verle la cara de idiota.

- ¿Qué tan mala opinión tienes de mi, como para llegar a creerme capaz de burlarme de alguien?

- tengo la mejor de las opiniones respecto a ti, querida.

- ¿en serio? Valla… si que no me lo esperaba - soltó con ironía.

- pero me gustaría saber que opinión tienes tu de mi.

- ¿aparte de considerarte un crápula desvergonzado? Mmm… - coloco una mirada pensativa - no se me ocurre ningún otro apelativo para describirte.

- ¡Dios! Y eso que aun no te e pedido que te desnudes - sonrió con picardía - ¿te imaginas los dos danzando desnudos en plena pista? Eso si que seria algo como para llamar la atención - y con voz ronca, musito - Aun así… muy agradable.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende oírte hablar así?

- me encanta que muestres conocerme. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece lo de danzar desnudos?

- seria una manera extremista de llamar la atención. Pero no creo que a tío James le haga mucha gracia.

- ¿tío James? ¿De que demonios me perdí?

- ¡oh! ¿No te enteraste? Bueno, te informo que tanto tu padre como tu tío Tony quieren que los trate con ese grado de familiaridad.

- ¡que me aspen! - exclamo demostrando cuan desacuerdo estaba con ello.

- a ellos no les molesta. No entiendo por que a ti si.

- ¿sabes que si te trato como mi prima, no me podre acercar a ti?

- ¡valla! Eso si que seria algo impresionante de ver. Si, señor - no pudo evitar mostrarse escéptica, ya que seria algo realmente imposible.

- ¿crees que no podría vetarte?

- no hasta… que _creas_ conseguir lo que quieres.

- si te hago el amor, dudo estarlo imaginando.

- si te puedes imaginar a los dos danzando desnudos. Por que no podrás utilizar tu imaginación para algo tan sano, como… para hacerme imposible.

- me imagino cosas agradable a realizar, y que por supuesto, me motiven a lograrlo.

- ¡Dios Santo! Si yo fuera otra persona, me habría preocupado con tanta confianza.

- ¿quieres apostar?

Entre cerró los ojos, y le dijo:

- te vez tan confiado, que estoy comenzando a dudar si hacerlo.

- eso es algo que me llena de energías como para lograr mi cometido. Y, con respecto a danzar desnudos… ya me esta dando calor.

- si te molesta la ropa, no deberías bailar, y así te quedas con la ropa puesta.

- no es el baile lo que me tiene acalorado, querida. Eso te lo aseguro.

- entonces. Deberías irte a tu casa y darte un buen baño frío. De seguro te quitara el calor.

- espero que me acompañes, eso si. Tengo serios problemas para jabonarme ciertos lugares, y un poco de ayuda no vendría mal. Y así evitamos la parte del baile, y simplemente nos desnudamos.

- por lo visto tienes serios problemas con la ropa.

- no tengo ningún problema con ella, querida mía. Lo que me interesa, es lo que se puede hacer sin ella. ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

- un "no", no creo que sirva de mucho. Ya que por lo visto, las negativas lo único que hacen es incentivarte.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo acompañado luego con una carcajada que a medida que disminuía se volvía mas ronca - Eres en verdad fascinante, Kagome Higurashi - Kagome se sonrojo, y él sonrió con descaro - y por lo visto, no te das cuenta de lo que provocas con tu actitud… - ella corrió la mirada, y Inuyasha se acerco a su oído - en especial… en mí.

Giro el rostro con lentitud y fijo sus ojos en la mirada intensa que el joven Taisho le daba, dejándola muda y estática. Y por primera vez desde que comenzaron a bailar fue consciente de la cercanía de Inuyasha, cercanía que fue en aumento hasta desaparecer todo grado de separación entre ellos, ya que él la apego a si.

¿Había escuchado bien? O ¿sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada? Eso debía ser o prefería que fuera. Debía evitar quedar más atrapada en sus redes de lo que ya estaba, no podía y no debía. Pero en ese momento no tenía conciencia de nada, con suerte y recordaba respirar, pero más de una vez se le olvido hacerlo, a lo que soltaba constantes ahogados suspiros, y los ojos de Inuyasha chispearon llenos de seducción.

Y este, aprovechando la oportunidad que le dio su prima Reggie al tener la completa atención de su tío y padre, acerco su nariz y con un suave rose, acaricio el cuello de la joven.

Estaba completamente pérdida ante el choque de su aliento sobre su piel, en ese instante solo existían ellos dos, y por un segundo se le llego a pasar por la cabeza a idea de ambos estar desnudos danzando por el salón.

En ese momento sintió el murmullo lejano de las parejas alejándose de la pista sin percatarse de lo que sucedía entre ellos, a lo que Kagome con dificultad recupero la compostura y coloco su mirada inescrutable, evitando que él viera como una vez más la inquieto y alboroto hasta su mas minúsculo nervio.

Se separo de él, hiso una venia y se alejo lo mas rápido que podía. Inuyasha sonreía complacido, como quien hubiera ganado un premio, y para él solo era el comienzo de la competencia, sin embargo ya se sentía ganador.

Su cuerpo estaba alterado, por fortuna respiraba, aunque sea con dificultad ¡Por un demonio! Había sucumbido otra vez y eso que no la beso.

Llego donde James y le exigió (con respeto) que se retiraran, ya no tenia ánimos de seguir ahí. Supuestamente demasiado alboroto para ella. A lo que él sin chistar accedió, ya que había querido marcharse de ahí hace bastante rato.

Inuyasha no iba a seguir lo mismos planes de su familia. Ya que Percy acuso estar _tan _cansado, se dirigió solo a continuar con la noche. Kagome lo había dejado a tal punto de excitación que si no se desahogaba seria capaz de ir a la misma habitación de la joven y la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y ahora que lo pensaba… la idea no estaba tan mal.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** OK. Yo creo que este capitulo compensa bastante que Inuyasha no haya salido en el anterior. O no?

Bueno si no, el siguiente demás que lo hace, y si no el siguiente.

Jijijijij

Gracias por los reviews

_Avance:_

_- sigo pensando que eri una de la alta - le dijo uno de los jugadores a la joven que simplemente sonreía ante su observación._

_- ¿en serio? - pregunto la joven mostrándose un poco sorprendida - no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Pero no te preocupes, que con el dinero del juego me comprare un vestido de señorita para ver si paso por una. _

_Los hombres rieron, ya que ella con eso daba por firmado que ganaría._

_- ¡eh! ¡big Jack! - exclamo la joven hacia el bar - otra ronda para mis amigos._

* * *

_- ¿puedes dejar mi brazo en paz?_

_ - tal vez debería sujetarte de aquí - la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él - así yo creo que no te arrancas… - un poco nerviosa desvió la mirada de él._

_ - o tal vez… deberías sujetarme del otro brazo y así me quedan los dos iguales - le tomo las manos y las quito de su cintura. Inuyasha sonreía complacido._

_ - ya…- le dijo con calma - vamos… prometo no decir nada, pero tú te vienes conmigo a la casa._

_ La iba a guiar empujándola de la espalda, pero ella se separo._

_ - no antes que termine mi juego._

_ - claro que no, nos vamos ahora._

_ - cuando termine mi juego…_

_ - ¡a un cuerno tu juego!_

_ - ¡a un cuerno tú! - resoplo y rolo sus ojos - prometo… - trataba calmarse tomando aire - irme a casa luego de terminar mi juego, antes… no_

**Nos leemos…**


	13. Capitulo XIII

Capitulo XIII

Luego de llevarle la nueva botella de Ron, la camarerita de finos labios que trataba de arreglar con un excesivo maquillaje; atrevidamente se sentó en el regazo de Inuyasha sin siquiera pedirle autorización. Y como un golpe en la nariz, le llego el fuerte perfume barato de la mujer, sin embargo, no le presto atención, solo se dejo hacer, ya que lo único que hacia era pensar en su mala suerte.

Sus planes habían sido ir a la habitación la joven a demostrarle cuan bien sabia moverse sin la vestimenta.

— todos duermen? — pregunto Inuyasha a Artie apenas atravesó la puerta.

— no sabría decirte — le contesto el mayordomo con alto grado de familiaridad — Pero todos están en sus habitaciones.

Este sonrió complacido y subió a toda velocidad al segundo piso. Se dirigió a la habitación de la joven con todo el cuidado que requería, considerando que su hermana dormía en el cuarto de enfrente y su padre a una habitación más allá, entro sin ser escuchado. Y su sorpresa no pudo haber sido peor al descubrir que ella no estaba. ¡Maldición!

La cortina ondeaba con el viento que se filtraba por la ventana que por lo visto estaba abierta.

Chasqueo la lengua, y salió del cuarto. De seguro estaba donde su hermana.

Fue por aquel motivo por el cual se encontraba ahora en tal lugar, y por lo visto, la camarerita debería bastarle, cosa que por un extraño motivo no le complacía hacer.

El murmullo de risas llego a su rincón, sin embargo, una en especial capturo su atención, se le hacia familiarmente conocida. Cambio de pierna a la mujer y trato de dar con la vista con la dueña de tal jolgorio.

— sigo pensando que eri una de la alta — le dijo uno de los jugadores a la joven que simplemente sonreía ante su observación.

— ¿en serio? — Pregunto la joven mostrándose un poco sorprendida — no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Pero no te preocupes, que con el dinero del juego me comprare un vestido de señorita para ver si paso por una.

Los hombres rieron, ya que ella con eso daba por firmado que ganaría.

— ¡eh! ¡big Jack! — Exclamo la joven hacia el bar — otra ronda para mis amigos.

El hombre asintió y preparo la nueva corrida de vasos con el fuerte licor.

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe tirando lejos a la mujer que en esos instantes aun se mantenía molestando sobre sus piernas, al darse cuenta quien era la dueña de aquella voz. Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí?

Se acerco a zancadas empujando a quien se le cruzara por delante hasta quedar exactamente junto a la joven que seguía riendo, tal vez ¡sobre que estupidez!

— ¿Qué quieres? — espeto molesto uno de los jugadores al joven Taisho, pero este siguió ahí con una expresión fría e intimidante, con la vista fija en la muchacha.

Esta giro el rostro con lentitud, y al ver de quien se trataba abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

— Inuyasha… — musito sin salir de su asombro.

El joven la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

— ¡¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí? — gruño entre dientes.

¡Por un demonio! Y él que creía que la muy… estaba descansando junto a su hermana y que por tal motivo no se encontraba en su habitación. No se esperaba que la sin vergüenza estuviera ahí.

Kagome se soltó del agarre moviendo brusco su brazo, se coloco de lado, acomodo su ropa y echo hacia tras su larga trenza que en ese momento reposaba sobre su hombro.

¡Maldita sea! Y pensar que la idea de salir era para quitarse de la cabeza a Inuyasha Taisho, y ahora lo tenía ¡ahí! ¡Enfrente suyo! Definitivamente, el destino estaba en su contra.

— lo que haga aquí, no es tu maldito problema — le dijo con toda tranquilidad dispuesta a encaminarse hacia la mesa de juego.

— ¡un cuerno, si no es mi problema! — Bramo tirándola hacia donde la había dejado — estas viviendo bajo el techo de _mi_ padre, estas a _su_ cuidado, y no creo que él sepa que estas aquí. O ¿si? — soltó una sonrisita irónica al ver que la respuesta era mas que obvia.

Claro que James Taisho no tenia idea que ella estaba ahí, él debía estar jurando de estomago al suelo que ella estaba en su habitación descansando. Si se enteraba que salió de noche, y para colmo estaba en un lugar como ese, codeándose con lo mas bajo de Londres, lo que menos iba hacer era sermonearla. ¡Dios! Rolo los ojos al imaginarse el griterío.

Pero no era que James Taisho se enterara lo que la molestaba en ese instante, si no la risita de Inuyasha, debía estarse ahogando por dentro al imaginarse diciéndole a su padre todo. Pero no se dejo asustar, en cambio demostró una actitud hierática, como si lo que le dijo fuera la nada misma.

La sujeto del brazo, y la comenzó arrastrar a la salida.

— te llevo ahora mismo a la casa.

Estaba realmente molesto. Y él que se la imaginaba… no santa, no, y mucho menos inocente, bueno, no por completo, ya que había demostrado no serlo. Pero el que este ahí, dejaba bastante que decir…

Kagome hacía fuerza, pero era como luchar contra un oso. Se sacudía tratando de que tal vez de esa forma lograra soltarse, pero no hubo caso. Observaba su alrededor buscando algo, aunque sea un vaso para mandárselo por la cabeza para que la dejara en paz y así desquitarse del muy desgraciado.

Pasaron cerca de una mesa, y ella logro quitar de encima la botella de ron, que al tomarla comprobó que estaba vacía… ¡Como hubiera deseado que estuviera llena!

La tenía lista para mandársela por la cabeza, no obstante, Inuyasha dedujo sus intenciones al ver que dejo de zarandearse para escapar.

Nadie de la taberna prestaba atención a lo que sucedía con ellos. Lo tomaban como una simple pelea de amantes, ya que esas discusiones eran bastante comunes, así que tenían su atención puesta en lo de siempre.

Le sujeto la mano antes que ella le propinara el golpe, le quito la botella y le sonrió con sorna al verla resoplar por haberle estropeado su intento de escape. Mantuvo la botella en la mano y la miraba con una ceja levemente enarcada sin quitar su sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo? ¡Como la fastidiaba eso!

Observaba la botella que se mantenía en su mano, se quedo quieta, y un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda al deducir lo que él muy idiota podía estar pensando.

— no tendrás pensado pegarme con eso ¿cierto? — le dijo Kagome.

— ¿por que no? no tenias planeado _tú _eso para mi.

— tú te lo buscaste…

— tranquila… fuiste tú la que vivió entre barbaros, no yo — termino diciendo en un susurro cerca del rostro de Kagome.

Omitió la parte barbaros, suficiente lo había escuchado de su padre y tío al referirse a sus parientes americanos como para tomarlo enserio, por lo que no se iba a molestar. Si quería salir de esta, debía mantener la cabeza fría.

— puedes soltarme… — le pidió con tranquilidad, lo miro a los ojos y luego bajo la vista a su brazo, que ya comenzaba arderle en la zona de agarre.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja al oírla. Tal vez lo creía estúpido.

Kagome comprendió lo que pensaba, y por eso agrego:

— Prometo quedarme quieta… — Inuyasha enarco más su ceja incrédulo. Kagome suspiro — es solo que… — frunció levemente el ceño, lo miro a los ojos e hizo una mueca con sus labios, mueca que el joven Taisho encontró tierna.

Kagome indico con su dedo índice el agarre.

— me duele — finalizo

Inuyasha llevo de inmediato la vista hacia el agarre y suspiro derrotado. No se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que empleaba, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella no había echo una alharaca, en cambio se lo pidió con un dejo de vergüenza. Kagome Higurashi por lo visto tenía más resistencia al dolor que muchos de los hombres que a tratado, inclusive mayor que Percy. Bueno, cualquiera tenía mayor resistencia que su viejo amigo Percy.

La soltó levemente, lo suficiente como para que no le doliera y no se le escapara.

— ¿prometes no hacer nada estúpido?

Kagome enarco una ceja y una sonrisa picara comenzó asomarse en sus labios que trato disimular, pero no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿_lo prometes_? — replico con fuerza al ver su actitud.

— lo prometo… — suspiro

Inuyasha la soltó y Kagome lo único que hizo fue sacudir el brazo y fregar un par de veces la zona, en el que todavía había huellas de la mano del joven, y al parecer no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Ahora si que estaba fastidiada. El brazo le iba quedar marcado ¿Cómo justificaría eso? Ni loca iba andar con traje de invierno para andar con sus brazos cubiertos. Inuyasha Taisho si que le había complicado las cosas, y para más remate, se sentía igual que el ganado luego de ser marcado ¡maldición!

Frunció el ceño y lo observo enfadada ¡Inuyasha Taisho! Como deseaba sacarlo afuera y pasarle el caballo por encima, haber si le gustaba la marca que ella le dejaría luego de eso…

— Perdóname — susurro sacándolas de sus pensamientos y provocando que la joven eliminara toda loca idea de venganza — no era mi intención sujetarte tan fuerte… lo siento.

No supo por que, pero le dio hasta lastima, le daba la vaga impresión de que disculparse no es de él, y que realmente le costaba. Por algo termino haciéndolo ella la vez anterior, solo para que nadie sospechara nada.

La observo quedarse seria, colocando luego una mirada inescrutable ocultando por completo lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que no pudo evitar colocarse nervioso. Por un demonio ¡Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!

Kagome mostro un dejo de sonrisa, no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó verlo cuando poso su vista en la boca de la joven. Trago pesado al quedarse viendo sus labios llenos, levemente abiertos y rojos como la sangre luego de verla mordérselos ¡Dios! Se le hicieron tan apetitosos, como deseaba volver a besarlos.

La joven se dio cuenta de que había llamado tanto la atención de Inuyasha y no pudo impedir que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, y pudo escuchar como Inuyasha soltaba un gemido. Se estaba comenzando a perder en los ojos de él que la miraban con seducción, y con un nuevo suspiro no pudo evitar rememorar con nostalgia el último beso.

Una botella quebrándose llamo su atención y la hizo girar. Pudo ver la mesa en la que ella estaba, como los hombres se veían molestos por la interrupción y la demora de ella. Se giro hacia Inuyasha y tratando mantener la calma, hablo.

— esta bien… te perdono — Inuyasha sonreía satisfecho — a cambio… — el joven enarco su obscura ceja — de que no le cuentes a tío James que me viste fuera de la casa, y mucho menos que estaba acá.

Sonrió complacida al verlo ceder con un leve asentimiento luego de haber gruñido al decir "tío James".

— ¡perfecto! — exclamo feliz dispuesta a reunirse con sus oponentes de juego.

— no, no, no… ¿para donde crees que vas? — la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro hasta dejarla a su lado.

— ¿puedes dejar mi brazo en paz?

— Tal vez debería sujetarte de aquí — la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él — así yo creo que no te arrancas… — un poco nerviosa desvió la mirada de él.

— O tal vez… deberías sujetarme del otro brazo y así me quedan los dos iguales — le tomo las manos y las quito de su cintura. Inuyasha sonreía complacido.

— Ya… — le dijo él con calma — vamos… prometo no decir nada, pero tú te vienes conmigo a la casa.

La iba a guiar empujándola de la espalda, pero ella se separo.

— no antes que termine mi juego.

— claro que no, nos vamos ahora.

— cuando termine mi juego…

— ¡a un cuerno tu juego!

— ¡a un cuerno tú! — resoplo y rolo sus ojos — prometo… — trataba calmarse tomando aire — irme a casa luego de terminar mi juego, antes… _no_

Inuyasha ya le estaba comenzando a exasperar la actitud terca que estaba tomando Kagome, en realidad no estaba tomando ninguna actitud, ella era así, ¡terca y testaruda!peor que una mula y él ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Rechino los dientes y suspiro resignado ¡endemoniada mujer!

— a penas termine tu juego — dijo entre dientes, tratando de mantener la compostura. Ella con su actitud no lo iba des calibrar ¡no señor!

Tenia la fuerte necesidad de vanagloriarse de su éxito, pero al verle el rostro malhumorado lo dejo de lado, ya lo había doblegado, para que restregárselo en la cara, suficiente había tenido el pobre en una sola noche, por lo que prefirió calmarse.

— No te preocupes - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro — prometo lo que cumplo… apenas termine, me voy para la casa…

— No… - Kagome lo miro confundida — apenas termines… _nos vamos_ para la casa.

Se sintió un poco molesta, no es que tuviera planeado no cumplir, ya que no es de ella romper sus promesas. La irrito ver que él no confiara en su palabra, por lo que de malhumor regreso a la mesa.

— ya e vuelto caballeros, por lo que podemos continuar.

Inuyasha se mantenía en la barra, presto a salir en defensa de la obstinada Kagome Higurashi si fuera necesario, pero por el momento, solo se mantenía ahí, bebiendo, ya que todo parecía estar bien, ella sonreía y compartía las bromas de los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

A la distancia que estaba, se podía dar el lujo de admirarla. Era una verdadera belleza de mujer. Sobre su frente caían mechones de su obscuro cabello, y ella sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba; los arrastraba por sobre su cabeza guiándolos hacia uno de sus lados, para luego pasar su mano por detrás de su oreja hasta acariciarse con delicadeza el cuello. Jugaba con sus dedos sobre su labio inferior acariciándolos y mordiéndose levemente las uñas mientras observaba con astucia a sus oponentes.

Sintió como sus ijares se encresparon al bajar la vista a su busto pleno, no tenía nada que envidiar, claro que no y mucho menos por esa cintura estrecha que ya había sentido entre sus manos. Y como se le antojaba hacerlo de nuevo…

Su vestimenta era interesante, parecido a su traje de monta, sin embargo, más sencillo, pero no menos sofisticado. Pasaba totalmente desapercibida entre ellos, se comportaba y se manejaba como del pueblo. Si no fuera por su correcto hablar, cualquiera negaría creerla de la alta burguesía.

Luego de media hora, quedaba Kagome y otro tipo más. Alrededor de ellos se comenzó a llenar de gente, por lo que se tuvo que levantar y abrirse paso entre los mirones. Quedo a solo unos pasos a un lado de la joven. No sabía si tenía una buena jugada o no, sin embargo se veía bastante confiada, pero también podía estar fingiendo. Al parecer es buena la muy diabla.

Kagome se mostraba confiada, sin embargo, su oponente le provoco sensaciones de nostalgia hacia el hogar, cosa que desde un comienzo había tenido en cuenta. Sus facciones las reconocía, por supuesto, eran las de un indio americano, tal vez no por completo, ya que sus ojos verdes delataban que era mestizo, pero su indumentaria de zíngaro, hacia que se viera un poco extraño, un toque exótico, pero no mal, afectándola de igual manera como si de tratara un Cherokee.

El hombre se sentía incomodo por como Kagome lo observaba. Y una pequeña vena apareció por la frente de Inuyasha al verla tan descarada en su actitud, tal vez era una técnica para colocar nervioso a su oponente, y valla que le estaba resultando ¡Pero podría usar otra!

Estaba lista para liquidar a su oponente, cuando vio que sus ojos la observaban con suplica. ¡¿Que rayos? ¿Podía ser posible que necesitara dinero y que por ese motivo estaba apostando? Podía ser lo más probable. O también, podía estar empleando una artimaña para que ella se dejara perder, y así él se iba feliz y campante. Pero que importaba eso, ella jugaba por gusto, no por necesidad, y tal vez él si lo necesitaba.

Suspiro y sonrió levemente. Junto sus cartas y las tiro sobre la mesa.

- me retiro - dijo Kagome

Todos los de alrededor exclamaron un ¡oh!, menos Inuyasha que la observaba con seriedad.

Se levanto, y con una autentica sonrisa se despidió del mestizo. A paso firme era seguida por Inuyasha.

Ya afuera observo la noche. Estaba magnifica, solo un par de estrellas iluminaban el cielo, produciendo que una sensación de paz la envolviera y se dejo llevar al cerrar los ojos. Si… había echo lo correcto. Y la respuesta a ella fue su sonrisa satisfecha al abrirlos.

— Te dejaste perder… — dijo Inuyasha detrás de ella.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su vista en el cielo.

— ¿Por que lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por que te dejaste perder? — replico un poco exasperado.

— ¿En serio? Esa impresión di… valla — trato verse preocupada.

— no trates engañarme…

Se giro hacia Inuyasha contándole lo que iba a decir, y le sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿vamos? — le dijo la joven con dulzura.

Emprendió camino negando con la cabeza. Kagome era una verdadera caja de sorpresas y se preguntaba que más misterios guardaba ¿por que demonios hacia lo que hacía? No era normal, de eso estaba seguro. Y ¿desde cuando se fijaba en mujeres normales? Su difunta esposa no lo era.

— Espera — dijo Kagome — se me olvido algo, vuelvo al tiro…

La vio entrar corriendo antes de alcanzar a decirle algo. La espero por cinco minutos a que regresara, pero nada. Hastiado y realmente enfadado entro a la taberna a buscarla, si la encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, la surra no se la quitaría nadie, eso lo prometía.

Pero cuando entro, el panorama era distinto. Kagome por la espalda era sujeta por un tipo, que le acariciaba el rostro con el filo de un cuchillo, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura. Llevo preocupado la vista hacia Kagome. La muy tonta debía estar asustada. Pero para su asombro, estaba con esa mirada inescrutable que lo incomodaba ¿Cómo era posible?

Se acerco hacia ella dispuesto a partirle la cara al muy imbécil, pero fue sujetado de los brazos por unos tipos, que sospechaba, debían ser los compinches del otro tipejo.

— si me guelves a decir que no perdiste a propósito, le are una marca a tú linda carita… — paso el filo del cuchillo por la mejilla, pero Kagome se mantuvo igual.

— por tu culpa, perdí mi dinero…

— No deberías apostar, si no sabes perder — fue lo que pronuncio con calma Kagome e Inuyasha gruño al oírla ¿Cómo demonios hablaba así si estaban en desventaja? Por culpa de ella saldría con el ojo a la funerala, eso lo tenia más que seguro.

— ¡guarda silencio!

Kagome sentía como el muy asqueroso se restregaba en ella y se daba el gusto de tocarla a su antojo.

— tal vez me page contigo todo…

Inuyasha ardió en ira al escucharlo y ¡mucho más a verlo! Trato soltarse, pero lo único que gano fue que le colocaran una pistola en la sien.

— Tranquilo niño bonito… — grave error haberlo llamado así, ya que el ultimo que lo hiso perdió una buena cantidad de sus dientes, y este no iba a ser la excepción, cosa que le demostraría apenas pudiera soltarse.

Kagome seguía tranquila, aguantando las arcadas que le producía como aquel hombre la acariciaba y más por como olía ¿acaso no conoce el agua y el jabón? Debía pensar en algo rápido si quería salir de esta ¿pero que?

— vamos dulzura… que te enseñare a estar con un verdadero hombre… — y en eso su mente se ilumino.

— No me molestaría — musito sensual Kagome.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ¿había escuchado bien? No, sus oídos debían estarlo engañando, pero pudo ver que no, cuando la vio sonreír sensual mientras el sujeto la acariciaba y besaba el cuello.

Kagome dejo que él la besara donde quisiera y que la tocara a su antojo. Lo sintió soltarla y lo vio ganarse delante de ella, había guardado su cuchillo. Perfecto, solo debía aguantar un poco más.

Mientras el imbécil seguía con lo suyo, Kagome con lentitud corrió el tajo de su falda y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco saco la cuchilla que mantenía muy bien sujeta en su muslo.

El tipo no se había dado ni cuenta en que momento Kagome saco el arma, hasta que apretándose mas a ella, sintió algo filoso en su ingle cortándole el aire de la impresión.

— muévete un poco más, y no tendrás posibilidades de hacer descendencia, eso... te lo aseguro.

Inuyasha no tenia idea que sucedía. El sujeto había dejado de tocarla de un momento a otro y ahora escuchaba a Kagome decirle eso ¿en que momento ella comenzó a manejar la situación? Bajo la vista al relacionar la parte descendencia, y sonrió maravillado ¡pero qué mujer!

Observo a los idiotas de sus captores que habían dejado de prestarle atención, ya que estaban atentos a lo que sucedía con la joven, oportunidad que no desaprovecho. Y de una, le propino un codazo al que lo había llamado "niño bonito" rompiéndole la nariz. Lo desarmo al instante y se tiro sobre el otro.

El escándalo que tenía Taisho, hizo que se despreocupara del sujeto enfrente de ella, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Cuando este trato sujetarla, le propino una patada en su entre pierna lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo dejando en el suelo quejándose a chillidos. Al parecer, de todos modos si lo iba dejar sin posibilidades de hacer descendencia.

Cuando se sintió libre y dispuesta a escapar por la puerta y arrastrar con ella a Inuyasha, vio su huida obstaculizada por la pelea que se había armado. En un principio con Inuyasha y los dos sujetos, pero en la que ahora toda la taberna participaba.

— Bueno, big Jack… — le dijo al cantinero — al parecer, si ocupare la habitación — el hombre no le presto atención, ya que trataba de esquivar los vasos y botellas que volaban por el lugar, y que en mayoría iba a parar detrás del bar.

Busco a Inuyasha con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dar una espectacular lección a sus contrincantes. Había visto hombres peleando, pero nunca, ninguno le había provocado lo que Inuyasha le hacía sentir en ese minuto. Se sentía acalorada, y seriamente sofocada.

Vio a un tipo correr hacia Inuyasha dispuesto a pegarle con una botella, a lo que ella se abrió paso con agilidad, esquivando a todo tipo que se le cruzara enfrente, hasta llegar donde el joven terminaba de romperle la quijada a su oponente del minuto; y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo una silla y en cosa de segundo, el tipo fue historia.

Inuyasha se giro a verla al sentir el romper de madera a un lado de él. Miro la manos de ella que seguían con lo que quedaba de la silla y luego observo el suelo en donde estaba el sujeto. Ella sonreía radiante y con la respiración agitada.

— ¡cuidado! — le grito la joven al ver al sujeto que se iba a lanzar contra ellos.

Kagome, veloz detuvo el golpe con su ante brazo y antes que su contrincante respondiera, encesto un certero y fuerte golpe en su nariz quebrándosela ¡Maldición! Los nudillos le había dolido como mil demonios. Pero aun así lo dejo pasar.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha que con una sonrisa de lado, la observaba con admiración. Y como si ella le leyera la mente, se acercaron y besaron con ímpetu.

No era como el beso anterior, este era excitante y desmedido. Provoco que todo su cuerpo reaccionara a el, como si electricidad viajara por cada nervio, por cada musculo hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de su vientre. Inuyasha Taisho, definitivamente la hacia perder la cabeza.

Se tuvieron que separar cuando un par cayó a un lado de ellos sin dejar de pelear, Kagome observo la entrada, que seguía obstruida por la pelea. Suspiro y lo tomo de la mano, a lo que Inuyasha la siguió sin quejas. Pasaron por el bar y se abalanzaron a la escalera, subiendo sin detenerse, hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Inuyasha se quedo en el centro del cuarto y observaba como Kagome mira por una pequeña abertura que dejo de la puerta, atenta a todo el alboroto del primer piso. La vio cerrarla y como se apoyaba en contra de esta, para luego dirigirse a prender la velita que se mantenía sobre el mueble a un lado del ingreso.

Se volvió apoyar contra la puerta y suspiro derrotada.

— Valla noche… — musito cansada echando la cabeza contra la puerta.

— y es solo el comienzo…

Kagome levanto la vista en el mismo instante en que lo escucho, pero lo único que encontró fue la silueta de Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **uyuyuyuyuyuy, si que quedo bueno para la continuación, y les digo: se viene bueno. Así que, es recomendable que las personas con problemas cardiacos, y en especial que le molesten las excenas subidas de tono, es mejor que no lean el comienzo del siguiente capitulo, si aun así deciden hacerlo, cae en su responsabilidad.

Pero no es nada tan guaaaaaaaa como para vetarlo, jajajaja. También informo que en el siguiente capitulo se aclararan algunas cosiñas que varias de ustedes se han estado preguntando…

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, lamento la demora, pero no se que me paso, ando puro pensando estupideces últimamente jajajaja, bueno eso es bastante seguido jajajaja. No las molesto más, y las dejo con el avance.

Suerte y cuídense, y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…

_Avance:_

— _¡Dios! Kagome… _— _exclamo escandalizada George tomándole su brazo _— _¿que te sucedió?_

— _¡ah! _— _exclamo al recordar,_ _miro su brazo y aprecio los cinco puntos amoratados en el. Escucho como la taza de Inuyasha fue dejada con fuerza sobre el plato a lo que agrego con malicia:_

— _anoche un bestia, que según él me ayudaba._

— _Tal vez deberías pedirle que te marque el otro _— _dijo Inuyasha llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca - mal no te vendría._

— _¿no me digas? _— _Estaba fastidiándola el muy idiota _— _lo bueno es que para buscar bestias no hay que ir muy lejos; tal vez tu me puedas ayudar… y ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a él._

* * *

— _me sorprende que Charles lo haya aceptado, tomando en cuenta que tu hermana…_

— _¿seria la madre del cuarto conde? Lo se... Pero que mejor, que casarse por amor ¿no lo cree? — no pudo evitar decir con ensoñación demostrando cuanto apoyaba la decisión de su padre._

— _Si, tienes razón — sonrió apoyando sus palabras — Aunque no todos corren con esa suerte._

— _es cierto… Además mi papá pidió un permiso especial. El trabajar para el rey tiene sus beneficios._

— _así parece. Tu turno — le indico James._

— _aunque todo trato tiene sus desventajas._

_ — ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto el señor Malory quitando su atención del tablero._

_**NOS LEEMOS...**  
_


	14. Capitulo XIV

Capitulo XIV

Inuyasha la beso con deseo desenfrenado. La adrenalina de la pelea y el tenerla ahí solo para él, y sumándole lo de la fiesta que no fue poco; hizo que su excitación aumentara a tal punto, que explotaría si no la liberaba y Kagome no mostro resistencia alguna, por lo que se sintió a sus anchas de llegar mas allá del limite.

Tal vez, la resistencia no estaba en sus actos. Pero si en su mente, ya que una lucha interior se desataba al tratar de reunir fuerzas para terminar con todo ello, mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba el motivo por el cual debería detenerlo, cuando en verdad no quería hacerlo. Fue por eso que soltando un suspiro en el momento en que él lamio su cuello, se dejo a la voluntad de Inuyasha… ¡Valla… fuerza de voluntad! por lo visto, se le había quedado en América.

El sexo no era algo tan ajeno a ella. En la tribu era algo completamente natural que disfrutaban ambas partes y se hablaba sin tapujos. Pero ningún hombre que haya tratado con anterioridad al viaje, había despertado en ella el deseo y la necesidad de llegar a esto; hasta que volvió a ver a Inuyasha, y sabía que debía ser una experiencia maravillosa, ya que con solo mirarla la quemaba y sumado con sus caricias y besos… definitivamente ya comenzaba arder.

Recordó que en una oportunidad, su hermana en un transe de enamorada soltó sin querer lo maravilloso que era, a pesar del dolor de la primera vez, las siguientes fueron increíbles… lo que provoco que su curiosidad aumentara. Pero no al punto de comprobarlo, solo de obtener información. Cosa que no logro hasta mas adelante, en que los hombres durante el arreo, al olvidarse de ella, hablaban sin destajo cada experiencia y mucho más…

La giro apoyándola contra la pared y se ciño contra ella. Le sujeto las caderas y oprimió su miembro con fuerza contra las nalgas de ella provocando que Kagome soltara un suspiro pesado al sentir la dureza de su órgano. La beso en el cuello y subió un poco mas hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja dándole pequeños mordiscos y succionándolo mientras soltaba la amarra de su faja.

La desnudo con destreza, y cumpliendo su deseo, acaricio su cintura y volvió a presionarse contra ella, subiendo una de sus manos hasta cubrir con ella uno de los pechos provocando que un gemido saliera de los labios de la joven.

- estoy por fallecer… - le oyó decir con desesperación la joven Higurashi. O ¿no? no estaba segura si había sido así, ya que ella misma se sentía exactamente igual, y entre la locura que su cuerpo estaba experimentando pudo haberlo dicho.

Kagome solo se dejo llevar por él. Se sentía tan sensual por la forma como la tocaba ¿Cómo era posible que supiera en que puntos hacer presión como para hacerle perder la razón? Experto en mujeres… lo aceptaba, esa frase lo describía a la perfección.

La levanto sujetándola de las nalgas, y ella instintivamente se abrazo a su cuello y lo rodeo con sus piernas. Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él abarcando con uno de sus brazos el trasero de la joven mientras que con el otro la sujetaba de la nuca para evitar la separación de sus labios mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaban sobre ella, estaba total y absolutamente perdida entre las caricias de él. Lo sentía saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si no fuera suficiente, como si nada fuera suficiente y rogaba por que no se detuviera, ya que su piel se lo exigía. Estaba tan sensible, que al mas mínimo contacto todo su cuerpo respondía a el y todo fue peor cuando sintió sus besos y caricias descender hasta mas debajo de su vientre, siguiendo mas abajo hasta que se detuvo.

- te gusta el peligro… - le oyó musitar con voz ronca a lo que ella sonrió al comprender a causa de que lo dijo - a mi más…

Besándole el muslo izquierdo comenzó a desabrochar su cinto, luego hiso lo mismo con el otro muslo provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el roce de sus labios y dedos sobre su piel, ya no podía más, sabía claramente que necesitaba, y él le demostró que estaba al corriente de sus pasiones, ya que sintió los dedos de él adentrarse en ella, y los sensuales besos que le daba en el estomago en el momento en que ella como respuesta se arqueo, provocaron que soltara fuertes gemidos.

Lo vio levantarse y tratando con gran esfuerzo contenerse de arrancarse la ropa apenas se quito la chaqueta, con calma se fue quitando cada prenda hasta quedar por completo desnudo. Inuyasha era realmente hermoso, su formas, los músculos demarcados que ondeaban con el mas mínimo movimiento, sin embargo lo que realmente encontró impresionante, fue su glorioso apéndice que se erguía orgulloso ante sus ojos, dejándola literalmente enmudecida.

Con cuidado se acomodo sobre ella dejándola sentir su piel caliente sobre la suya, tan suave al tacto, provocaron una nueva oleada de calor en su interior. Que se sumo a las nuevas caricias que en verdad la estaban llevando a un estado de infinito éxtasis. Elevo la mirada y sintió los intensos ojos de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, hipnotizándola y haciéndola caer en un trance de placer indescriptible, demostrándole cuanto él estaba disfrutando aquel momento, a lo que ella con una tierna sonrisa lo desarmo.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas, lo sintió entrar con fuerza dentro de si, y le pareció solo por una fracción de segundo detenerse. Pero al sentirlo volver arremeter dentro de ella luego que la misma Kagome con las caderas lo incitara a continuar, creyó que había sido idea suya. El dolor de su virginidad había pasado tan rápido que fue imperceptible como para sufrirlo.

Y fue ahí, luego de un par de profundos movimientos que cada vez se volvían mas exigentes, en que su interior sintió como si algo explotara y aquella exquisita sensación se esparció a cada nervio, a cada musculo, a cada célula de su cuerpo, siendo acompañada por una serie de deliciosas convulsiones creyéndose apunto de desfallecer.

Inuyasha había despertado en ella sensaciones que no creía que pudieran existir. Y ¡por Dios! Que no le molestaría volver a sentir. Hacer el amor ocupaba ahora el segundo lugar entre sus cosas favoritas, ya que definitivamente Inuyasha, se había llevado el primero, sin lugar a dudas.

Lo sintió acomodarse aun lado de ella para luego pasar su brazo por debajo de su espalda para después atraerla hacia su pecho abrazándola con fuerza, por lo que no dudo en apretarse más a él.

Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y apacible y con tanto derecho de acariciarlo como él lo demostraba con ella en ese instante; que perfectamente no le molestaría estar así, hasta…

- eras virgen - le escucho decir.

Tal vez, si no hubiera usado ese tono burlón no le habría molestado tanto, hasta lo habría dejado pasar, pero desgraciadamente, _este_… no fue el caso, ya que no era un momento para utilizar la ironía.

Se sentó de inmediato, y si no fuera por la poca luz que la vela brindaba y por lo rápido que la rabia la inundo, habría caído ante la mirada tierna y a la vez seductora que Inuyasha le estaba dando esperando ser correspondido y así repetir lo que hacía unos minutos habían hecho.

Pero en cambio, enardecida se levanto y comenzó a recoger su ropa, y a vestirse lo más rápido posible que su ira mal contenida le permitía.

- En verdad lamento no haber tenido la osadía de desvirgarme antes para acostarme contigo, ya que no tenia idea que era un requerimiento - le bramo.

- vamos, no seas tonta… y no te puedes enojar por creer que no lo eras - lo vio acomodarse en la cama y entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su vientre - tu actitud demostraba todo lo contrario... por que no mejor vienes acá - señalo el pequeño espacio de la cama aun lado de él - y repetimos lo de hace unos minutos… ¿eh? Vamos… ven…

Inuyasha sonreía travieso y sensual como si todo fuera un juego; incluso, por un momento por su mente paso la idea de que todo eso que dijo fue intencional solo para molestarla.

¡Pero que rayos! Poco importaba ya si lo fue o no, durante años guardándose para él, incluso luego de saberlo casado había mantenido la absurda esperanza de volver a verle, y ahora, el haberle arruinado aquella experiencia tan esperada, no se lo iba a perdonar así como así… O tal vez si… ¡Dios!

Con una sonrisa coqueta Kagome se acerco a él; se hinco a su lado y acerco su rostro al de él hasta casi rosar sus labios.

El joven Taisho trago pesado y se movió un poco incomodo e impaciente ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera tan exquisitamente seductora? No tenia idea y por lo visto ella menos.

- imbécil - le escucho susurrar en su oído.

Recogió con rapidez la prenda por la que se había agachado a su lado y que ahora se colocaba furiosa. Está bien, reconocía que se deshacía por volver a sentirlo, y de solo pensarlo se le subían los colores, lo que la molestaba aun más.

Esa noche había tenido la experiencia más escalofriantemente exquisita y excitante de toda su endemoniada vida, ¡se había echo mujer!, y ¡todo había sido arruinado por su maldita boca!

Un imbécil, eso era ¡en todo el sentido de la endemoniada palabra! Como lo odiaba en ese preciso momento.

Termino de vestirse y cuando se vio lista o por lo menos decente como para salir de ahí, lo fulmino con la mirada y lo vio sonreír con… ¿dulzura? Pestaño varias veces para tratar de ajustar su visión, comprendiendo que no estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, esta fue cambiada por una totalmente descarada, lo que hiso que Kagome volviera a su estado enardecido.

- pero no te preocupes - le grito desde la puerta - que para ahorrarte la decepción con la siguiente estúpida, yo misma me encargare de que lo sepa, para que tenga tiempo de enmendar el error - Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia por lo que Kagome resoplo más molesta.

La vio salir enfurecida de la habitación como si la llevara el diablo; pero luego de que cruzara la puerta la escucho gritarle una palabra que dudaba que existiera, ya que nunca en su vida la había escuchado.

Corrección… ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta era la segunda vez que la oía. Si su memoria no fallaba, la primera vez fue luego del caos en el muelle con el caballo, esa misma noche antes de la cena ¿de donde la habrá sacado? Pero lo que realmente quería saber era: ¿Qué diablos significaba? Ya encontraría la manera de averiguarlo, eso no lo dudaba.

Se acomodo en la cama, y aquella sonrisa cargada de ternura volvió aparecer. Había sido su primer hombre, el primero en tocarla, en transformarla en mujer… todo aquello, despertó un sentimiento de posesividad que difícilmente iba a poder dejar de lado, en especial si tomaba en consideración que solo había querido disfrutar de ella una sola vez… cosa que ahora, definitivamente no era así.

A la mañana siguiente, pareciera que el día estaba de acuerdo a su ánimo, según Kagome: tan gris, como sus más oscuros pensamientos.

- buen día - dijo Kagome sin mucho animo dirigiéndose al puesto que ocupaba siempre desde que estaba en esa casa.

- al parecer, alguien no tuvo buena noche - le dijo Inuyasha.

Por lo visto él se había levantado temprano solo para fastidiarla.

Esa noche no pudo pegar un solo ojo luego de haber llegado, era de esperarse que se dejaran ver fuertes ojeras que difícilmente podía ocultar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… no tenia idea de cómo llego a su habitación, volando lo dudaba. Era tal su molestia en ese momento, que posiblemente trepo hasta su balcón siguiendo sus instintos y ahora simplemente no recordaba, solo esperaba que nadie la haya visto… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía perder la cabeza tan fácilmente?

Lo miro a los ojos, cosa que fue un grave error ya que por un segundo se le había olvidado el por que de su malestar. Pero al verlo sonreír con descaro, sin importar que todos pudieran llegar a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos, la molestia volvió sin problema alguno.

De solo pensar en lo de anoche, su rostro se encarno de inmediato. ¿Seria posible que quedara a completa merced de Inuyasha? Si no hacia algo para cambiar eso, de seguro seria así. Pero gracias a que él se disponía a seguir empeorándolo con su boca, no le iba a ser tan difícil… Esperaba, ya que si se lo encontraba sola y le daba esa mirada que la derretía, de seguro caía...

- a sido la peor de mi vida - contesto con evidente malhumor.

- no creo que haya sido tan mala - le dijo Inuyasha.

- no, lo único malo fue que soñé con un idiota hablando estupideces.

- debe haber sido una pesadilla horrible, ya que se te escucho gritar y gemir como loca.

No podía creer que se atreviera a decir algo como eso, y el hecho de sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían… ¡Dios! Como quería matarlo en ese momento.

- ¿en serio? Yo no escuche nada - dijo George sin tomar en cuenta el verdadero sentido de esas palabras.

- menos yo, y eso que mi habitación esta en frente - dijo Jack con inocencia.

- tal vez lo soñé - dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros - En cambio yo… dormí de maravilla.

- no quiero saber que soñabas como para que hayas escuchado eso - le dijo su padre al comprender a la perfección a que tipo de sueño hablaba.

James, habría seguido analizando las palabras de su hijo y la conducta de Kagome si su esposa no hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- ¡Dios! Kagome… - exclamo escandalizada George tomándole su brazo - ¿que te sucedió?

- ¡ah! - al mirar, aprecio los cinco puntos amoratados. Y en ese instante escucho como la taza de Inuyasha fue dejada con fuerza sobre el plato a lo que agrego con malicia:

- anoche un bestia, que según él me ayudaba.

- tal vez deberías pedirle que te marque el otro - dijo Inuyasha llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca - mal no te vendría.

- ¿no me digas? - estaba fastidiándola el muy idiota - lo bueno es que para buscar bestias no hay que ir muy lejos; tal vez tu me puedas ayudar… y ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a él.

- mmm… ¿no me digas? - la imito - ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - termino de tragar lo que se había llevado a la boca y le dijo con despreocupación - ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Inuyasha sonrió al verla casi atragantarse comiendo un pan con dulce que había mordido mientras el decía las ultimas palabras.

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Demasiadas indirectas.

- ¿yo...? Nada- le contesto Inuyasha con simpleza a su padre.

Kagome solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y bebió un poco de té para restarle importancia al asunto.

James no pregunto nada más, pero aun así enarco una de sus rubias cejas, dándoles a entender que no había sido convencido.

Durante lo que quedaba de semana, Kagome no le dirigió la palabra, y tampoco se molestaba en aclarar el "porque" de su enojo; si lo hacia, lo que menos harían seria forzarla a casarse con él al haberle quitado su doncellez… ¡Jesús! Casada con él… no, de solo pensarlo le dolía el pecho. No podría casarse con él así, sabiendo que lo único que el deseaba de ella era revolcarse unas cuantas veces, deseo como le llamaba o matarlo de pasión.

Lo mejor era mantener su molestia, y así lo hiso, con el tiempo todos creían que ella no le hablaba simplemente para evitar las absurdas discusiones que se armaban en la mesa, ya sea durante el desayuno, el almuerzo, a la hora del té o a la cena.

Tal vez reconocía que exageraba en su enojo, pero no tenia ningún ánimo de cambiar su actitud, lo odia por hacerla desear probar aquellas sensaciones que él despertó, lo odiaba, si… ¿lo odiaba? Si ¡lo odiaba!

Si se lo repetía constantemente, lograría sentirlo de verdad, estaba segura de ello…

Sin embargo, en los momentos como aquel, en el que solo le quedaba pensar, las cosas lamentablemente se aclaraban. Y para su pesar, las cosas estaban así, por que ella lo permitió todo desde un comienzo. No podía negar que en un momento la desilusión se hiso presente, en un principio en contra de él. Pero ¿Cómo culparlo, si desde un comienzo supo que esperar de Inuyasha? Y eso era igual a nada. En cambio ella… si.

Por un vago momento mientras se dirigían al hotel aquel día, se pudo haber ilusionado, sin embargo el regreso a la realidad fue demasiado abrupto, y mucho más el despertar, y ahora las cosas no estaban mejor.

Si tan solo no reaccionara a flor de piel en su presencia o cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, las cosas serian mucho más fáciles. Dios que si. Gracias a Dios que Ala Blanca en el surtido de hierbas que le regalo, venían las indicadas para evitar las consecuencias por haber dormido con Inuyasha… por que quedar embarazada… definitivamente empeoraría todo…

- ¿hay algo que te moleste? Kagome - dijo James acomodándose en su asiento, aun lado del hogar encendido - te vez perturbada.

Kagome se volvió hacia él con lentitud desde su lugar enfrente a la ventana observando las finas gotas caer.

Al estar el clima como para inundar una ciudad, todos los habitantes de la casa pertenecientes a la familia estaban ahí en el salón congregados, recibiendo el agradable calor de la chimenea. Y para su desgracia, Inuyasha también estaba junto a ellos, pero no mostro indicios de acercársele, en cambio, se mantenía sentado junto a Jade, quien incomoda mantenía la mirada gacha.

- es este clima - respondió volviéndose hacia la vista del exterior - es solo eso.

El hecho de que él estuviera ahí, provocaba que su mente automáticamente analizara sus sentimientos, actitud, y sobre todo, las de él. Sin poder evitar eliminar su presencia en el salón, ya que eso era algo… imposible de lograr.

- debes acostumbrarte - le dijo James con suavidad - Aquí llueve gran parte del año.

- eso no ayuda demasiado - dijo con tono apagado.

James se levanto y se encamino a una pequeña mesita con dos sillas enfrentándose, en la que había un tablero de ajedrez con una elegante caja de madera en la que se mantenían guardadas las piezas de fino tallado.

- ¿Por qué no juegas una partida de ajedrez conmigo para calmarte? - le propuso, a lo que la joven Higurashi se volvió bastante interesada - ¿sabes jugar?

James se sentó en una de las sillas, y comenzó acomodar sus piezas. Desde aquella vez en que salieron a cabalgar junto a Tony, ahora se había transformado en una rutina, una agradable rutina debía aclarar… ambos hombres le agradaban, y desde el baile mostraban una preocupación casi exagerada y extremista por ella, y el especial interés que mostraban por saber de su vida, llegaba a ser abrumador.

- no quiero parecer engreída - dijo Kagome acercándose al puesto sobrante - pero debo decir… que soy bastante buena.

- me sorprendería, considerando que tu padre era bastante malo en esto. Perdía ante Tony, y eso es mucho decir.

- si es bastante malo para los juegos… en cambio yo… es difícil que pierda una partida de lo que sea. Llámese instinto, o suerte. Lo que suma otra diferencia con mi padre - James de inmediato pego sus ojos en la mirada despreocupada de Kagome - Pero debe ser por quien me enseño. David fue un gran profesor. Él nos enseño a mí y a John.

Luego de ordenar las piezas en hilera en un borde de la mesa aun lado del tablero, la joven Higurashi comenzó a ubicarlas donde correspondía.

- David... - dijo James interesado una vez mas en el tema de su vida - ¿es el marido de tu hermana…?

- era - dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras acomodaba con cuidado cada una de las piezas, verificando si alguna estaba mal ubicada - falleció hace un par de años. John es su hermano - comento con naturalidad.

- tu hermana es bastante joven… cuanto lo lamento…

- y yo más… Antonia aun sufre por él.

- ¿son ingleses?

- no. Nacidos y criados en la finca. John y David eran hijos del antiguo administrador. Cuando su esposa y él fallecieron, mi papá se hiso cargo de ellos. Prácticamente nos criamos como hermanos… eso no impidió que David y Antonia se enamoraran apenas se vieron por primera vez.

James se mostro realmente sorprendido, ya que Charles en esos aspectos burocráticos, era igual o peor que su hermano Jasón.

- me sorprende que Charles lo haya aceptado, tomando en cuenta que tu hermana…

- ¿seria la madre del cuarto conde? Lo se... Pero que mejor, que casarse por amor ¿no lo cree? - no pudo evitar decir con ensoñación demostrando cuanto apoyaba la decisión de su padre.

- si, tienes razón - sonrió apoyando sus palabras - Aunque no todos corren con esa suerte.

- es cierto… Además mi papá pidió un permiso especial. El trabajar para el rey tiene sus beneficios.

- así parece. Tu turno - le indico James.

- aunque todo trato tiene sus desventajas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto el señor Taisho quitando su atención del tablero en el momento en que ella hacia su movida.

- Antonia al ya no ser la encargada de seguir con el linaje…

- el peso cae sobre tus hombros… - "para variar", pensó molesto James con la situación.

- así es, y en especial en los de mi papá.

- ¿Por qué en especial en él?

Durante toda la conversación, Kagome se mantenía tan tranquila como si hablaran del clima.

- su trabajo no lo realiza por gusto, es una forma de pagar la deuda que se formo con la corte, y solo Dios o el rey Jorge saben hasta cuando.

- por ese motivo tu padre pasa tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes.

Kagome asintió, y movió una de las piezas.

- es una lastima que falleciera el muchacho…

Kagome comprendió a que iban esas palabras. Demasiados sacrificios por algo que él podía creer no satisfactorio… Pero si lo fue para su hermana… y mucho. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como en ese año de casada. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo.

No negaba que le molesto sus últimas palabras, en especial el tono que utilizo. Fue por eso que no se molesto en dejárselo ver.

- _si_… por mi hermana - replico con dureza mirándolo fijo, dejando el juego de lado - Por ese motivo es una lastima.

- discúlpame querida. No fue mi intención… sin embargo, debes entender… Demasiados sacrificios…

- ¿por "nada"? - completo Kagome interrumpiéndolo, y James casi asintió, a lo que la joven levemente sonrió - Antonia no piensa lo mismo…

- ella sabia de este trato y aun así… ¿lo acepto?

- no podía aceptar nada, si no sabia - suspiro con pesar luego de hacer un movimiento con su caballo llevándose una pieza de James, a lo que él sorprendido ante esto, frunció el ceño y analizo la jugada con atención.

-recién el año ya pasado se entero de todo, y eso costo lagrimas por mas de una semana…

- sigo pensando que Charles debió traerlas de regreso, hasta me pregunto, para que se las llevo.

- papá siempre trabajo para el rey, y como no le gustaba la vida en la corte, él no quería aquella vida tan escandalosa para nosotras, mucho menos luego de la muerte de mi madre. Y como no teníamos más familiares… los padres de David y John, con gusto se hicieron cargo de nosotras. Sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que fallecieron a los cuatro años después de nuestra llegada… primero él en un accidente, y luego ella de tristeza… Así que… Antonia junto a David, se hicieron cargo de nosotros. Como verdaderos padres.

James con la vista fija en el tablero, sin prestar atención al juego, se dedico a unir cabos sueltos, ahora todo le cuadraba. Pobre familia. Hasta él se hubiera quedado en Londres para ayudarlo velando por las jóvenes si Charles se lo hubiera solicitado. Por lo visto, no lo tenía en tan gran estima como creía… Y al caer en sus propias palabras... sonrió irónico.

Claro que Charles no le iba a pedir ayuda a él, cuando en esos años el pisar Londres representaba un peligro para su vida. Así que solo se limito solicitarle que las transportara… hay Charles… si le que le a tocado duro.

Kagome sonreía traviesa al observarlo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos… esta bien, estaba utilizando su historia personal para desconcentrarlo… y por lo visto, lo había logrado de maravillas, ya que varios de sus movimiento le habían despejado el camino para llevarse varias de sus piezas sin ningún problema.

Al salir de su estado levanto la vista a la joven. Jugaba con un mechón de cabello estirándolo y ensortijándolo entre sus dedos, exactamente como si enfrente tuviera a Jack… sacudió la cabeza, alejando tan absurdos pensamientos.

Suficiente había tenido con Inuyasha hace dieciocho años, cuando luego de ir a una taberna, un muchacho de doce años con un aire familiar se le plantara enfrente preguntándole si era "James Taisho". Estaba sorprendido, ya que desde que se lanzo a la piratería, jamás había utilizado su nombre real y todos lo conocían como Halcón. Y luego como si nada, este le lanzara sobre la cara que era su hijo. Por eso el parecido, igual a su hermano Anthony. Y pudo haber dudado, si no hubiera descrito tan bien a su madre, y esta a él… por algo el muchacho lo pudo reconocer.

Y ni hablar de Tony. Que hace solo un par de años se vino a enterar de que tenía otra hija… Dios. Con la vida que habían llevado ambos, era de esperarse que tuvieran más de un hijo repartido por ahí… pero Kagome… Kagome es hija de Charles… o ¿no? No seria la primera vez que se habría involucrado con una mujer casada, y como nunca conoció con anterioridad a la madre, tal vez… No, no, no… ya estaba comenzando a pensar estupideces.

- ¡Dios! - exclamaron desde la entrada del salón atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial la de James - Afuera llueve, como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

- ¿Qué asunto tan importante traes como para que hayas salido en plena lluvia? Sobrinita - le dijo burlesco James, sabiendo que la joven por su particular carrera de metomentodo, algo debía estar maquinando, eso lo daba por seguro.

- uno muy importante… - respondió Regina con seriedad.

- ven Reggie - la llamo George - cobíjate junto al fuego.

- es con Kagome con quien necesito hablar.

La joven Higurashi al escucharlo, quito su atención del tablero y la miro sin entender.

- ¿conmigo? - pregunto Kagome.

- así es - le contesto - la información que traigo, es… ¡espectacular!

Dijo casi en un ataque de euforia, y lo que continuo no hiso que esta disminuyera.

- corre el fuerte rumor, de que el mismo rey de España, Fernando VII de Borbón, te regalo tu caballo debido a quedo encandilado con tu belleza.

Los presentes se quedaron impresionados, y llevaron la vista hacia Kagome que con una mueca trataba de ocultar la risa. En cambio Inuyasha coloco su más sombría mirada.

- ¿no me digas? - se atrevió a preguntar al calmarse - me pregunto… - Llevo la vista a la pequeña Jack, quien con inocencia desvió la mirada - ¿de donde lo habrán sacado?

No se esperaba que de aquella vez en que junto a las dos pequeñas Taisho secreteando, les conto que los caballos como Sansón, solo los de la nobleza española eran poseedores de aquella raza tan noble y elegante. Pero en ningún momento le conto que se lo había regalado el mismo rey de España… Dios… y ¿en que momento? si él nunca a visitado América, ni mucho menos ella su nación. La forma en que lo obtuvo, era mucho menos romántica que esa que se hablaba.

- no importa de donde - dijo Reggie agitando las manos restándole importancia a todo aquello - lo importante es lo que a producido todo esto.

Kagome y James volvieron su atención al juego que estaba en su parte más interesante, ya que cualquier movimiento errado serviría para la victoria del otro.

- ¿así…? - musito Kagome pensando en la siguiente pieza que movería.

- claro que si, estas en boca de todo Londres, no me sorprendería que el mismo rey Jorge exija a tu padre conocerte. Es por eso que mañana usaras tu mejor vestido de monta.

- ¿mi mejor vestido de monta…? Mmm… ¿Cómo para que seria…?

- Kagome Higurashi - la llamo Regina con las manos a cada lado de su cadera - ¿estas prestando atención a lo que digo?

- no mucha… - dijo sin interés.

Las miradas de James y Kagome se cruzaron, y rieron en complicidad.

Kagome suspiro pesado, y dándose calma, se volvió hacia Reggie.

- esta bien, te escucho - le dijo - me coloco mi mejor traje de monta. Y ¿después…?

- salimos a montar, por supuesto - bramo molesta Regina.

- claro, claro… - Kagome se volvió al tablero y lo analizo con detenimiento.

- yo vendré por ti a las nueve… así que debes estar lista, querida. Todo segundo vale, a la hora de conseguir marido.

Kagome suspiro, y se volvió otra vez hacia ella.

- mi dulce Reggie. A las nueve… es muy tarde. Con tío James regresamos de pasear a las ocho, a las nueve estamos terminando nuestro desayuno, si es que no lo hice antes de salir.

- ¿tan temprano? - pregunto sorprendida volviéndose a su tío quien asintió dándole a la razón - no importa. De ahora en adelante, saldrás a montar a las nueve.

- no solo va ser un sacrificio para mi - dijo la joven Higurashi - debo pensar en Sansón. Él tiene su rutina, no es justo que se la cambie solo para lucir mi mejor traje.

- ¡Dios Santo! - exclamo ya exasperada, Kagome era la primera joven casadera que le colocaba tantos peros - Entenderá… - Regina enarco una ceja y la observo con seriedad - Kagome Higurashi ¿quieres o no quieres conseguir un marido?

- si te digo que no ¿me creerás?

- claro que no… - negó con la cabeza sin creer que la joven bromeara con algo así - así que, vamos, quiero ver todo tu vestuario.

- ¿ahora? - dijo con la vista fija en el juego.

- ¡si! ¡Ahora! Así que levántate y vamos. Tío James entenderá.

Levanto el dedo índice, y sin mirarla musito:

- solo en un segundo…

Hiso su movida final, de la cual James ni siquiera se esperaba ya que creía que la joven no prestaba real atención. Se levanto y dijo:

- ¡ja! Jaque mate. Será un placer volver a jugar con usted, tío James.

Jade las siguió por detrás, sonrojada por Dios sabe que… tal vez que estupidez le dijo el idiota de Inuyasha… ¿Quien sabe? como ya consiguió lo que quería de ella, tal vez ahora esperaba que su hermana lo matara de pasión. Cretino.

Y al verlo reír, por tal vez que estupidez, paso de largo para así salir del salón.

James Taisho aun no salía de su asombro, analizaba una y otra vez la jugada, y cuando por fin se decidió aceptarlo, dijo con un suave levantamiento de hombros:

- ella gano.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **nuevo capitulo… lamento la demora pero estaba con un pie en la tumba, nunca me había sentido tan mal, y nunca había odiado pasar tanto tiempo en cama… maldito resfriado… pero ya estoy un poco mejor, solo espero que la demora valiera la pena, yo creo que si, y si no me suicido ahora mismo… y no es broma

Jajajaja

Si es broma…

Como verán ya se están dejando ver algunos secretitos y Kagome tiene el mismo instinto maquiavélico de sus "TIOS" jajajajaj mira que utilizar su historia para una partida de ajedrez

Jajajaja

Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido…

No les digo que la conti la subiré pronto, ya que estoy solucionando algunos problemillas, y me ocupa mucho tiempo…

Pero de que subo, subo….

Cuídense y los dejo con el avance….

_**Avance:**_

- _por favor querida - le dijo Reggie - valdrá la pena. Te lo aseguro._

_- podría no valerlo y así con Sansón regresamos a nuestra rutina anterior. No veo la diferencia en la hora. Temprano igual hay jóvenes mozos._

_- si, pero no los suficientes. El resto sale a esta hora._

_- si tienes planeado buscar un holgazán que duerme hasta la hora de la merienda. Definitivamente esta es hora como para salir - dijo burlón Inuyasha._

_- te llega bastante esa descripción ¿no? - lo ataco Kagome._

_Inuyasha soltó un tosecita y desvió la mirada._

* * *

- _un memo ¿no dije? - dijo Tony, y Kagome le encontró toda la razón._

_- te digo algo Percy - dijo Kagome, atrayendo no solo su atención si no la de todos - te recomendaría no ir a América, en especial si tienes planeado conocer indios. Ya que en tu caso, hostiles o no, no importara la tribu, ya que de todos modos te arrancaran el cuero cabelludo, si es que no te cortan la lengua antes de dejarte bastante golpeado, a lo que sinceramente… te harían un gran favor._

_- tuche - dijo James._

_Miro la joven a la señora Molly y le dio su mejor sonrisa. Quien un poco desconfiada la respondió del mismo modo._

_- mejor no lo pude haber hecho yo gatita - le dijo Tony ganándose aun lado de ella, mientras que James se ubicaba en el otro - Aunque habría preferido golpearlo._

_ - no lo dudo tío Tony, no lo dudo… hasta yo estuve apunto de hacerlo._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	15. Capitulo XV

Capitulo XV

La búsqueda del traje perfecto, fue en verdad caótica. Reggie había revuelto todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que Jade, por detrás ordenaba el desastre.

Y como solo unos cuantos trajes satisficieron a Reggie, para el lamento de Kagome, ese mismo día irían donde una modista. En ese momento estaba dudando seriamente si dejar que Regina Edén siguiera haciendo el papel de casamentera. El juego, ya no era nada divertido…

Al día siguiente la tuvo que esperar por casi una hora. No entendía para que le exigió a las nueve si iba a llegar a las diez, y para su mala suerte, Nicholas Edén tuvo que resolver unos inconvenientes así que quien mejor que para reemplazarlo… que Inuyasha.

- buenos días damas- dijo este, cortándoles el camino mientras reducía la velocidad de su corcel.

- buenos días primito.

Kagome quedo entre medio de las dos Taisho, y como se habrá incomodado, que hasta Sansón resoplo al oírlo.

- ¿molesta? Kagome - se bufo Inuyasha - Espero que no sea por mi presencia.

- si digo que "si" ¿te largaras?

- tan dulce como siempre. Pero vamos, no puede ser que te moleste que las acompañe. Cuando para mi es todo un deleite.

Kagome rolo los ojos, y sin mirarlo, con enojo dijo:

- es que no puedo creer que haya perdido casi toda la mañana esperando para esto.

- por favor querida - le dijo Reggie - valdrá la pena. Te lo aseguro.

- podría no valerlo y así con Sansón regresamos a nuestra rutina anterior. No veo la diferencia en la hora. Temprano igual hay jóvenes mozos.

- si, pero no los suficientes. El resto sale a esta hora.

- si tienes planeado buscar un holgazán que duerme hasta la hora de la merienda. Definitivamente esta es hora como para salir - dijo burlón Inuyasha.

- te llega bastante esa descripción ¿no? - lo ataco Kagome.

Inuyasha soltó un tosecita y desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

Regina Edén sonreía complacida y le exigía a Kagome que se mostrara igual. Pero por mucho que se reprendiera, no podía fingir estar disfrutando de las miradas de amor que le daban los jóvenes que prácticamente la seguían a caballo.

Observo de reojo su lado izquierdo, y ahí estaba el culpable. Inuyasha se veía y sentía extraño. Se podría llegar a decir que no estaba presente. Y todo desde que se toparon con un ex compañero de estudios del joven Taisho, y no era el problema su amigo, si no lo que le pregunto. Provocando que hasta Kagome se sintiera afectada.

- y tu esposa ¿Cómo esta? - le pregunto el joven mozo - la última vez que los vi, ella estaba embarazada, y eso fue hace un año más o menos. ¿Cómo están?

Kagome llevo la vista hacia Inuyasha con urgencia y al ver sus ojos tristes perdidos en su rostro sombrío, para evitarle mas dolores, en Tsalagi le susurro a Sansón que se encabritara; y este, así mismo se mostro, asustando los caballos de los otros jinetes, preocupando al joven Taisho, preocupación que dejo de lado, y solo sonrío de lado al verla con fingido asombro ante el comportamiento del caballo.

- ¡oh! Cuanto lo lamento - le dijo Kagome ubicándose aun lado del caballero - esta un poco nervioso… - y mostrándose admirada coloco toda su atención el caballo del hombre - pero que maravilla de corcel, es realmente un espécimen envidiable.

- un pura sangre ingles - le aclaro él orgulloso luciendo su caballo marrón de largas piernas - Nada mejor que lo nacional.

- lamento discrepar con usted, señor Hervest. Mi preciado Sansón es incomparable, inclusive en una carrera. No dudo que el suyo debe ser muy veloz. Pero el mío… le aseguro, que lo es más.

- me suena apuesta, señorita Higurashi.

- ¿en serio? Yo ya lo estaba dando por hecho.

El joven rio.

- será un placer, pero lo deberemos dejar para otra ocasión. Quede de juntarme con un colega, por lo que deberé retirarme.

- le tomare la palabra, señor Hervest.

- no será necesario. Un gusto conocerla señorita Higurashi.

- el gusto a sido todo mío.

- Lady Edén - inclino la cabeza, y Regina se despidió del mismo modo - Cuídate Taisho, y saluda a tu familia.

Inuyasha mantuvo su fría mirada y el hombre desconcertado se marcho.

Y su ánimo no se apaciguó durante la continuación de su paseo, y no mostraba llegar a serlo en algún momento.

- Reggie… - dijo Kagome con suavidad - ¿habría algún problema con que nos devolvamos? No me siento muy bien.

- claro que no.

Y el motivo del comportamiento de Inuyasha tenía una explicación lógica, hace un año había fallecido su esposa. Y era por tal motivo, que luego de escoltar a Reggie a su casa, al llegar a la de ellos encontraran a Amy en el salón junto a George disfrutando de un delicioso aperitivo discutiendo sobre la reunión familiar que habría esa noche en la casa, e iba a ser tan importante ya que Jasón Taisho había anunciado asistir junto a su esposa.

- por lo menos lo a tomado bien, para ser el primer año - le murmuro Amy a su tia, ambas con la vista puesta en Inuyasha.

- pero igual se le ve la mirada triste - le contesto George soltando un suspiro mientras llevaba su taza de té a los labios.

- es de esperarse que proyecte su pena de algún modo.

- sin embargo, me gustaría que hablara, no conmigo, pero tal vez contigo Amy.

- no lo puedo forzar hablar tía, si no quiere. Solo una vez creí que iba a sacar el tema, pero… se arrepintió.

- esperemos que la reunión de esta noche lo haga sentir bien.

Durante el almuerzo, donde Amy participo con la familia, Inuyasha se mostro aun peor, y cuando pidió retirarse luego del bajativo, su rostro definitivamente demostraba cuan mal estaba.

- permiso…

Kagome al verlo irse, no pudo ocultar cuanto le afectaba verlo así. La mezcla de sucesos provocó que la compasión se hiciera presente, a pesar de que estos hechos derrumbaran toda esperanza con respecto a ser parte de la vida y sentimientos del joven Taisho. Él seguía amando a su esposa… para su propio pesar.

Aunque siempre lo haya tenido claro, debía repetírselo constantemente para tragarlo; y por primera vez, luego de años no pudo levantar aquella pared que le permitía ocultar sus sentimientos, y agradeció ver que fue Amy solamente la que se dio cuenta.

- ¿sucedió algo durante el paseo? - le pregunto esta luego de sentarse a su lado en el sofá del living.

- oh… eh… un ex compañero de Inuyasha se acerco y le pregunto sobre su esposa…

- ya veo… y justo hoy. Es de esperarse que esté así…

- si… - musito Kagome desanimada.

Amy la observo unos segundos luego de escucharla, y si no fuera por que ella igual se sentía triste habría reído.

- Kagome Higurashi. Estas preocupada…

- ¡no!... - exclamo ante tal acusación - no… claro que no… ¡no!... _no_… - Amy solo se limito a reír ante su exceso de negación, y Kagome se dio cuenta de su error, por lo que trato excusarse sin muchos frutos - tal vez… un poco. ¿Quien no? si es una pena como perdió a su hijo… y a su… esposa…

- Amy, Kagome - las llamo George que estaba junto a Jade revisando un par de cosas - queridas, ayúdennos.

Kagome se levanto de inmediato. Sin embargo, Amy se quedo donde mismo por un tiempo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven Higurashi.

Algo más profundo había en las palabras de Kagome, y por algún extraño motivo se le vino a la cabeza aquella historia de desamor que la joven sufrió hace años ¿Por qué? Su instinto nunca fallo y no iba a suceder justo ahora. Por eso mismo, se propuso investigar sobre aquel joven…

A la noche, la casa estaba llena de Taisho. Kagome conoció a los dos hermanos mayores de James y Tony: Jasón, el Márquez, y Edward, el Conde, quienes llegaron con sus familias, y estos con las suyas.

¡Dios! Eran tantos, que difícilmente recordaría unos cuantos nombres, y eso que no asistieron con los infantes. Los únicos niños presentes, eran Jack y Judy, que de inmediato se pegaron a ella apenas la vieron atravesar el umbral del salón, aprovechando para así poder reprenderlas por inventar tal historia sobre Sansón, a lo cual la muchachitas rieron con picardía y se excusaron diciendo que solo había sido una broma. Broma que estaba adquiriendo un tamaño monumental.

Y Jack para dejar la reprimenda de lado, le presento la hija mayor del tío Tony que estaba junto a su marido, otro Anderson, y Judy junto a Jack no se demoraron en contarle (ya más en privado), como fue que se enteraron que Katie era hija de Anthony Taisho. Ya que sorprendentemente era algo difícil de creer…

Hace años, a la pequeña Judy la secuestro la esposa del primo de su madre, y la mantenían encerrada en una habitación aun lado de donde dormía la joven Katie, que acababa de llegar de América en busca de unos familiares de su madre. Y al escuchar ruidos, ella salvo a la pequeña metiéndose al cuarto y sacándola a escondida (algo bastante de locos).

Cuento corto. Katie conoció a los Taisho al haberse transformado en heroína, ellos la ayudaron a dar con sus parientes maternos, que para sorpresa eran vecinos de Haverston.

Y la apreciada tía de la joven, que luego de tratarla de bastarda y prácticamente echarla de la casa, le soltó a Tony que era hija de él con su hermana… si, algo bastante de locos.

Y en ese instante, se acordó de las palabras de la señora George apenas llego a la casa: "_cree que le sucederá lo mismo que sus prima Katie y Judy…"_ ¿lo mismo que ellas? O sea, que Jack quiere que sea su hermana… Kagome sonrió complacida por cuanto le agradaba la idea, le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero eso seria algo realmente imposible, ya que era tan hija de sus padres como Jack lo era de los suyos, y con lo sucedido con Inuyasha, pensar en si esa posibilidad existiera, seria tan abominable si quiera imaginarlo…

¡Dios! Su hermana… Se le vino a la mente lo que Jade siempre dice en estado de completa histeria: ¡Haram! Pecado mil veces…. Arderé en el mármol del infierno… ¡Ala!

- ¡Jesús! - exclamo Amy aun lado de ella sacándola de sus alocados pensamientos sobre arder en el infierno - si que esta deprimente la velada.

Era de esperarse que estuviera así. No era una fiesta o reunión cualquiera. Justo aquel día hace un año, la esposa de Inuyasha había fallecido, y toda la familia estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se veía molesto y lacónico en cada una de sus conversaciones con quien sea, hasta le daba la impresión de querer que todos se fueran…

Y al pasear la vista de nuevo por el salón… si… estaba bastante aburrido, hasta ir a dormir representaba un mejor panorama que este.

- tal vez… - le dijo Kagome - si hubiera un poco de música… - señalo el piano forte que estaba ubicado justo en la curva del salón recibiendo la luz de los ventanales - si alguien tocara alguna pieza, la situación se distendería…

- ¡hay querida!, ese piano esta mas por adorno, que por que alguna de nosotras recuerde tocarlo… y ni hablar de los hombres.

- ¿sabes tocar piano? Kagome - pregunto Jack tomándole las manos y meciéndolas de un lado al otro.

- una que otra canción de memoria, solo eso, aunque con partitura no me iba tan mal, pero no las soporto.

- toca algo para nosotras - le pidió Judy, y Jack asentía entusiasmada con la idea.

- no lo se…

- vamos… por favor… - rogo Jack haciendo un puchero tiernucho.

- ve Kagome… ¡por favor!_ -_ exclamo en ruego Amy empujándola para que se levantara.

- si Kagome - rogo Judy dando pequeños brinco en su puesto.

- esta bien… Como podría negarme a esas dulces caritas - suspiro y se levanto - vamos.

- ¿nos podemos sentar contigo? - se apresuro en preguntar Jack.

- no creo que quepamos las tres…

- no importa, yo puedo mirar desde un lado - dijo Judy.

- esta bien.

Desde el momento en que la vio atravesar la habitación hacia el piano, Inuyasha no le quito mas los ojos de encima, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la agradable conversación de su viejo amigo Percival Alden, que como siempre, su bocaza lo arruino al decir:

- deberías estar feliz, ahora que estas soltero puedes hacer lo que quieras sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

¿Quien con dos dedos de frente le dice algo así a un viudo enamorado de su difunta esposa, y ¡justo ese día! Por lo visto, solo alguien como Percy.

Kagome busco entre las partituras que se mantenían muy bien conservadas sobre el atril del piano, la melodía mas apropiada, pero por lo visto y para su desgracia, eran amantes de la opera y primero muerta que someter a los presentes a sus aullidos, ya que sus cursos para ser una señorita adecuadamente preparada, por mucho empeño y esmero que colocara en sus lecciones no llego a cantar bien (a su gusto). Como mucho se le escucharía un tarareo, y si querían oírla cantar tendrían que verla en las reuniones de la tribu donde cantaba con las mujeres, cosa que seria imposible de suceder.

Así que por muy deprimido que estuviera Inuyasha, prefería que siguiera así a cantar. Sin embargo, no fue necesario seguir sufriendo, ya que cuando estaba llegando a las últimas hojas, dio con una que fue de su entero agrado... y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al recordar aquella melodía.

Que curiosas son las cosas de la vida. La única partitura en solo de piano, era aquella, justo la que por años tocaba, expresando en algún modo su amor hacia la finca…

Ubico la partitura y se acomodo en el taburete, en el que Jack con rapidez se sentó a su lado y Kagome solo le sonrió.

Suspiro y con cuidado y tratando recordar, coloco sus manos sobre las teclas, pero sus dedos comenzaron a temblar apenas los acomodo. Quito sus manos con rapidez, y al recordar que por un par de años no había vuelto a tocar un piano a menos que para apoyarse, y sumándole a la rudeza que sometía sus manos en el trabajo de campo como en las peleas, masajeo y trono sus dedos esperando que así se soltaran un poco más. Y Jack hiso exactamente lo mismo que ella, todo como un juego.

Los presentes ya estaban impacientes creyendo que la joven se había atemorizado, fue por eso que Tony se acerco para decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Pero apenas se apoyo en el instrumento para hablarle, la joven con suaves toques comenzó una dulce melodía.

Sus dedos parecían flotar por sobre las teclas, según las pequeñas Taisho; y los auditores se sentían del mismo modos que los dedos de la joven Higurashi. La melodía los llevo a un estado de recuerdos de niñez y de momentos felices; paseos en el campo, juegos de infantes, amores compartidos bajo las sabanas, una mirada cómplice con su amante, los besos a escondidas…

Pero, quien en verdad se mostro conmovido, fue Inuyasha, y lo demostró al dejar ver aquella sonrisa cargada de ternura hacia la joven, que con dedicación y habilidad tocaba tan conmovedora pieza.

Se sentía envuelto por la melodía, siendo transportado a un estado del subconsciente en el que se veía galopando feliz por una extensa y hermosa planicie, se sentía libre y completo en el momento en que sintió una dulce risa femenina que hacia eco en el lugar…

- cada día me sorprende más… - murmuro Amy a su lado con la vista fija en la joven Higurashi, sacándolo de su estado, haciéndolo volver a la realidad - cualquiera que intente conocerla, la consideraría una excelente esposa. Es lo bastante preparada en todos los ámbitos como para que se crea así. Sin embargo, nosotros que hemos tenido el privilegio de conocerla en profundidad… puedo decir con absoluta libertad: la encuentro totalmente fascinante.

- en verdad lo es… - murmuro Inuyasha hipnotizado.

- por la manera en que lo dices, creería que no has perdido el interés en ella.

- claro que no, primita. El haber dormido con ella despertó algo peor - Amy abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, y luego mas calma, sin interrumpir la conversación de su primo, sonrió - el único problema, es que ella me esquiva lo bastante como para llegar al punto de no saludarme. Y te lo digo: ya no me queda paciencia.

- búscala en su habitación…

- ¿crees que no lo e hecho? O maneja la maldita puerta con llave, o duerme con Jade, lo que me tiene al punto de ir y abrirla a patadas.

- por Dios, Inuyasha… te oigo tan angustiado que estoy que hablo con ella, o te consigo la copia de la llave de su habitación.

No pudo evitar demostrar lo encantado que estaba con la última idea, y no entendía como no se le pudo haber ocurrido opción tan simple.

- ¡por un demonio! No se como no se me ocurrió.

- simple, llámalo desesperación, provoca que las personas no piensen muy bien.

- que se llame como quieras, por que te juro que si no encuentro una salida hacia su cama, me tiro sobre ella ahora mismo.

- con tales perros guardianes - señalo a Tony y James que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Kagome, mirándola con una sonrisa de orgullo propia de un padre - dudo que llegues si quiera a tocar el piano.

Inuyasha observo a su padre y tío, y gruño para sus adentros mientras se empinaba su vaso con brandy.

Bastante difíciles le colocaba Kagome las cosas, y que su padre y su tío se las den de cancerberos, se lo dejaba peor. Inuyasha Si tan solo ella apareciera por la taberna los días en que él iba esperanzado de encontrarla, las cosas le serian mucho más fácil.

Ya sabia que iba… el bestia de tabernero apodado Big Jack, que por lo visto la joven se había ganado (no sabe como) el aprecio de tal mastodonte, le había dicho un poco reticente en un comienzo, que ella iba de vez en cuando, pero el hombre no tenia idea de cuando volvería aparecer, ya que simplemente lo hacia.

- ¿de que demonios te ríes? - le bramo Inuyasha a su prima que no paraba de reír.

- lo siento… - dijo entre risas - nunca te había visto así, y eso que te tengo muy bien catalogado… - volvió a reír, y Inuyasha volvió a gruñir - se supone que son las mujeres las que te buscan con desesperación luego de disfrutarlas. Pero que tú lo hagas… - Inuyasha frunció el ceño y desvió la vista de su prima que pareciera haberle dado un ataque de risa, y todo a costas suya - por lo visto, encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

- que horma, ni que zapato, todo es puro deseo - bramo molesto - Y la actitud de Kagome es pura "molestia exagerada". Lo que le dije no fue para tanto enojo. Con lo bien que lo pasamos debería estar rogando en mi puerta…

- para que, si eso tu lo haces bastante bien - iba a volver a reír, sin embargo se aguanto al oírlo gruñir - Pero bueno… para la otra oportunidad, cuida tu lengua, primito. Ya que por lo visto, hasta Percy es mas cuidadoso con nuestra Kagome.

- ¿nuestra?

- bueno, si te molesta. Mi querida Kagome - Inuyasha resoplo ante su comentario y se quedo mirando fijo a la joven que reía junto a su amigo Percy - tranquilízate… mientras ella no te lo permita, no podrás marcarla como de tu propiedad, y conociéndola dudo que eso llegue a suceder si es que vuelve a suceder algo entre ustedes - suspiro - Ah… por lo visto no quedo tan prendada… valla primito has perdido tus dones, y yo que creía que era algo realmente imposible. Mmm… o podría ser… no, no creo…

Observo a Kagome, y un idea se le vino a la cabeza ¿seria posible que ella aun después de estar con su primo no se quitara de la cabeza al otro joven? Debía ser en verdad maravilloso, ya que por que otro motivo tendría tanta fuerza para resistirse a su apreciado Inuyasha.

- ¿no crees que? - pregunto el joven Taisho sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- no… nada, cosas mías. Pero… si lo que pienso es posible, te informo que no te será nada de fácil.

- ¿Qué sabes que no me quieres contar?

- ¿yo? - fingió inocencia - ¡por Dios! Esto merece una apuesta.

- si no es a mi beneficio, no la acepto.

- que poca actitud deportiva.

- es ser precavido. Suficientes malas experiencias e tenido al apostar en tu contra.

- ¡Dios! Pero debes reconocer que ha sido muy divertido.

- para ti, mejor dicho.

- claro que no. Debes considerar que e sido bastante considerada a la hora de hacerte pagar tus deudas - y negando con la cabeza, le dijo - Te encanta armar alharacas. No me queda de otra que pedírselo a Warren.

- te lo prohíbo. Nada de apuestas con nadie, escuchaste… ya que te aseguro, que de aquí al fin de semana, Kagome Higurashi estará a mis pies.

- si no terminas tu en los de ella antes.

Inuyasha se bufo y se encamino a servirse otra copa de licor, ya que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Desde el momento en que termino la melodía, todos aplaudieron y alabaron su buen oído musical. Cosa que no se esperaba. La había tocado tantas veces con anterioridad que se le hacia la cosa mas simple, e incluso la melodía la encontraba tan normal, para ella.

Jade se mostro igual o incluso mas complacida que el resto al verla mostrar aquella faceta musical al cual Kagome demostró tanto interés cuando la conoció, y recordaba que podía pasar horas frente al piano sin cansarse de seguir y seguir practicando… todo por él. Llevo la vista hacia Inuyasha, y este estaba de mal humor por lo visto. Bebía sin parar y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven Higurashi, quien divertida conversaba con aquel sujeto que llamaban Percy, que desde que dejo de tocar, la busco para conversar.

- ¿a viajado? Lady Higurashi - le pregunto Percival - Tiene aire de trotamundos.

- no - le contesto - cuando era niña conocí Paris… solo eso, y e vivido el resto de mi vida desde mis nueve años en América. Aunque eso no quito que tuviera un buen manejo en Español, Árabe, Francés y Tsalagi.

- ¿Tsalagi? Nunca e escuchado de ese idioma.

- es la lengua de los Cherokee, de una de las tribus americanas.

- ¡que fantástico! yo estoy pensando seriamente viajar a América. Podría enseñarme hablarlo - le dijo Percy - aunque me atemoriza lo que se habla de lo aborígenes ¿los indios son tan hostiles como dicen?

- depende de la tribu.

- ¡excelente! - exclamo, en ese instante la esposa de Jason Taisho discutía con una de las criadas por asuntos de cómo servían los aperitivos atrayendo la lamentable atención del joven - la señora Molly… y pensar que fue la ama de llaves del señor Jasón.

Kagome se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido, tanto por decir algo como eso (cosa que ya sabia por las pequeñas), como por el volumen que utilizo ¿A quien demonios le podía importar? Y al volver la vista a la señora Molly que la miraba avergonzada, comprendió que a ella si.

Su marido y las mujeres trataron calmarla, pero poco sirvió, ya que estaba apunto del llanto. Mientras que a Derek, hijo de los Marqueses y amigo de Percy, lo controlaban, ya que estaba apunto de asesinar a Percival Alden.

- un memo ¿no dije? - dijo Tony aguantándose de golpearlo, y Kagome le encontró toda la razón, hasta ella estuvo apunto de abofetearlo.

En un comienzo lo encontró interesante y divertido, un glotón sin medidas, pero un glotón interesante y divertido. Andaba con un plato lleno de bocadillos y se los devoraba de manera impresionante, y apenas se le acababan, solicitaba que se lo volvieran a llenar.

Y que ahora le saliera con tamaña estupidez, por lo visto la recomendación de Inuyasha en el baile, la iba a tomar en serio.

Volvió a observar a la señora Molly, que sollozaba suplicándole a su marido: que lo mejor era marcharse. Y por mucho que Kagome tratara controlarse, no pudo hacerlo, si no podía golpear al tipejo, por lo menos podría atacarlo con su agradable ironía… ya que aquella dulce mujer que daba un agradable aire materno, le gustaba, y necesitaba demostrar que no le importaba es tipo de cosas. A su marido no le importaba… ¿Por qué debía sufrir ella por ello?

- te digo algo Percy - dijo Kagome, atrayendo no solo su atención si no la de todos - te recomendaría no ir a América, en especial si tienes planeado conocer indios. Ya que en tu caso, hostiles o no, no importara la tribu, ya que de todos modos te arrancaran el cuero cabelludo, si es que no te cortan la lengua antes de golpearte, a lo que sinceramente… te harían _un gran_ favor.

- ¡tuche! - exclamo James.

Miro a la señora Molly, y le dio su mejor sonrisa. Quien un poco desconfiada le respondió del mismo modo. Percy pareció no entender nada, así que se marcho hacia los Edén que estaban junto a Derek y su esposa.

- mejor no lo pude haber hecho yo gatita - le dijo Tony ganándose aun lado de ella, mientras que James se ubicaba en el otro - Aunque habría preferido golpearlo.

- no lo dudo tío Tony, no lo dudo… hasta yo estuve apunto de hacerlo.

Tony y James rieron divertidos, a lo que Kagome, con una sonrisa traviesa se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿ahora si me llevaran?

- ¿Dónde? - pregunto James llevándose su vaso con brandy a los labios.

- al Knighton's Hall, por supuesto.

James soltó un bufido y respondió.

- claro que no querida, habrías tenido que conformarte con cachetear a este otro - le dijo James señalando al idiota de Percy que conversaba con Nicholas Éden. O más bien, escuchaba como Nick lo reprendía.

- está bien - camino unos pasos y se volvió hacia ellos desafiándolos mientras los apuntaba constantemente - aunque no crean que dejare de intentarlo.

James y Tony reían a carcajada limpia mientras que Kagome riendo se dirigió donde su hermana que se mantenía sentada junto a la esposa de Derek, Kelsey; y Regina, probando unos bocadillos mientras que con paciencia escuchaba la lista de ideas de la señora Edén para conseguirle marido a Kagome.

Se sentó junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven Árabe mientras le robaba bocadillos de su plato, a lo que Jade se lo tendió para que sacara mas a gusto.

En ese instante, Inuyasha sentía que tenia enfrente suyo a una muchachita en vez de una mujer hecha y derecha, que adoraba a su hermana y esta a ella. Pero solo eran instantes, y con ciertas personas con las que se mostraba así, ya que había momentos en que salía su lado fuerte y rudo, que en su mayoría lo soltaba con él, y con su padre cuando este trataba doblegarla.

Pero en el momento en que se mantenía callada y en sus pensamientos con esa típica mirada inescrutable, le daba la sensación de ver a una mujer distinta. Un aire de sabiduría y conocimiento de la vida y en especial de las personas, la envolvía emitiéndolo desde el interior de su ser, como si fuera tan antigua como la vida misma… sonrío irónico ante tal idea.

Por muy extraño que le pareciera, con solo pensar en ella, se sentía en paz. Y ahora la necesidad de que sea suya, era por algo mayor que la pasión y el deseo que sentía hacia Kagome. La necesitaba, para mantener su corazón y pensamientos tranquilos, ella era la única que lo hacia pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en su sufrimiento y culpa… ella lo satisfacía en todos los ámbitos…

Continuación…

* * *

**N/A: **Nuevo capitulo ¡por fin! Se que me quieren matar, aunque si lo hacen ¿Quién subirá el resto de la historia? ya que gran parte esta en mi cabecita jajajaj

Lamento la demora, pero todo a sido por asuntos de fuerza mayor, y como me habían propuesto lo de la nota avisando mi demora… voy hacerlo en caso de que me demore con el siguiente capitulo, ya que a mi igual me exaspera ver cuando no suben la continuación de alguna historia.

Por eso espero que me perdonen… pero mi practica me ocupa gran parte del dia, y solo unas horitas en la noche me deja para escribir, pero como saben apenas tenga el capitulo siguiente listo, lo subiré…

Buenos mis queridísimas amigas lectoras, no las molesto mas y las dejo con el avance, que se viene muy bueno… un personaje que ya había aparecido, ahora volverá a presentarse para pesar de Inuyasha… adivinen quien es jajajaja haber… quien da mas, quien da mas…

Cuídense y mucha suerte…

Pd: la melodía que Kagome tocaba, se llama **KISS THE RAIN**, de **Yurima**, un compositor coreano… es muy linda, así que descárguenla para que se la imaginen, aunque en Youtube también esta en video… iba a colocar a Chopin, pero me enoje al ver que su _Nocturno Op_. _9_ n.º _2 _lo publico en 1835, 5 años después de mi historia, así que aunque Yurima sea de ahora, me gusto mucho su canción y solo coloque que "tocaba una melodía", pero no cual… guajajaja, asi que pueden oírla, ambas si quieren…

_Avance:_

_La observo con detenimiento su rostro. Realmente era bella y cada día su belleza parecía aumentar, pero ese día se veía diferente ¿algo distinto? ¿Maquillaje? No, no era eso ¿Qué seria?_

_Kagome con molestia tiro hacia atrás unos risos rebeldes que se dejaron caer sobre su frente, a lo que __Inuyasha__ cayó. _

_- ¿que sucedió con tu cabello?_

_- ¿Qué sucedió de que…? - al dar se cuenta a que se refería, exclamo - ¡Oh! Si, se encrespo - dijo con desagrado - Antonia me había contado que cuando niña mi cabello era una maraña de rulos._

_- parece no agradarte._

_ - no mucho. Este clima endemoniado tiene mi cabello vuelto loco. No quiero ni pensar como será peinarme más tarde._

* * *

_- yo… yo… yo estaba… en eso, señorita. Pero… él - señalo molesto al vendedor que había llegado hace solo unos segundos - se negó a venderme, por ser gitano, me dijo que a las ratas como yo no se le vendía, así que como podrá entender me moleste, y él no me quiso devolver el dinero que le había entregado por lo víveres, así que yo las saque. Y como podrá ver, estoy metido ahora en esto ¡por ese viejo ladrón!_

_- no es necesario ofender a nadie… Peter - hasta ella se sorprendió al colocarle ese nombre, ya que necesitaba uno para hacer la historia mas real - aunque se lo merezca - dijo con displicencia hacia el vendedor - pero ya veo, con que usted no le quiso vender - se dirigió al vendedor - pero aun así tomo el dinero que él le entrego… Mi dinero._

_- No creo que a mi tío le agrade saber todo esto, y mucho menos a tu padre - dijo Amy con exagerada ofensa e indignación, a lo que Kagome hubiera reído a carcajada limpia. Pero eso habría arruinado su actuación._

_- no, no, no, no hay para que involucrarlos en esto - dijo Kagome siguiendo con su papel._

_- disculpe señorita. Pero ¿se podría saber de quien es hija usted? - pregunto el vendedor con un tono de voz desagradable, como si estuviera dudando de que ella era lo que demostraba ser._

_- le informo que su padre es Lord Charles Higurashi, conde __de Fallodon__, __Northumberland__ ¡asesor de Rey! - dijo con evidente molestia Amy al vendedor._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	16. Capitulo XVI

Capitulo XVI

Todos estaban ubicados en los puestos señalados. Menos Inuyasha, que le quito el sito a Percy, solo para sentarse frente a Kagome, quien hizo su existencia nula al verlo, colocando toda su atención en el mayor de los Taisho. Quien con todo interés mantuvo con la joven una conversación sobre plantas, ya que desde el momento en que ella le expuso su interés hacia la vida verde, el Márquez se explayo con satisfacción sobre su fascinación hacia los rosales, mientras que Kagome con el mismo entusiasmo que él, hablo sobre su interés hacia las plantas medicinales. Interés que la vieja curandera cultivo en la joven desde que la conoció, iniciándola así en el arte de la sanación.

Todavía recordaba el día en que Ala Blanca le regalo su primer y más importante surtido de hierbas, en la reunión del verano anterior. Donde Vida en el Bosque, aparte de nombrarla su hija, la proclamo sucesora de la anciana en la tribu cuando esta ya no se sintiera capaz de seguir con su labor.

El mismo surtido que ahora andaba trayendo en un rustico bolsito de cuero echo a mano. Hierbas, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, debía reponer para que no perdieran sus toques curativos… y ahora que recordaba… había varias que ya no le quedaban, en especial de las mas importantes… Pero como no ha sucedido nada entre Inuyasha y Kagome, no era tan importante… aunque… por si acaso…

- el único problema con las rosas: me es casi imposible controlar las enfermedades y esos… ¡molestos parásitos! - exclamo el hombre con verdadera repulsión.

- las rosas son bastante propensas a las plagas, en especial a unos… ah… ¿Cómo se llaman?... son unos insectos diminutos y verdes…

- los molestos: Pulgones de la Adelfa.

- ¡esos mismos! - sonrió traviesa - aunque esos bicharracos atacan lo que sea. Mientras más bonito y delicado… ahí están. Ala Blanca… - la nombro sin darse cuenta en Tsalagi, atrayendo más la atención del serio hombre al oír tan peculiar palabra con cierto toque musical al oído - quien me enseña. Tiene un tratamiento muy bueno. Mata hasta… los posibles parásitos futuros. En la finca lo utilizamos en agricultura desde hace unos meses, y nos a quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¿en serio? - la joven asintió y tomo un poco de su sopa de calabaza que le acababan de servir - yo aplico una lavasa. No es tan efectiva, sin embargo, me permite controlarlos.

- pero, eso ¿no quema la flor? Se colocan bastante feas las rosas cuando uno las moja.

- ahí esta el problema. Esta lavasa no la aplicamos cuando el botón ya abrió. Es una verdadera lastima perderlas, y peor ahora, que adquirí una nueva especie.

- Ala Blanca siempre me a dicho: "Todas las plantas tienen un uso o función, y es nuestro deber utilizarlas para hacer el bien". Siempre anda probando y buscando una planta nueva… y justo este año, mi padre trajo unos arboles, que provenían de Asia, me parece… les llaman… - trato hacer memoria, y se demoro mas de lo que consideraba prudente y agradable - ¡dios! Ya me acorde. Le dicen: Cinamomo o Árbol Santo.

- Cinamomo… o Árbol Santo… - medito unos segundos los nombres, tratando de dar con algún árbol con esos nombres.

- da unos frutos de este tamaño - juntando el pulgar con el dedo índice formo un circunferencia, que al ojo tratando de dar con el tamaño correcto, fue cerrándolo hasta dejarla casi de dos centímetro de diámetro - y cuando se esta secando, parece piel se anciano… incluso cuando uno la aplasta, se siente igual. Es de un color ocre amarronado. Si pudiera conseguir sus frutos, yo misma le preparo la solución.

- si me ayudaras con ello… te estaré infinitamente agradecido.

- no será necesario que me lo agradezca, ya que será todo un placer hacerlo.

- espero que la consigas para este fin de semana, y si no, no importara, ya que me encantaría que tu hermana y tú vallan a visitarnos a Haverstone. Se que a Molly se alegrara.

- entonces, para este fin de semana será…

El frio hombre tan parecido a James en facciones, sin embargo no en contextura, ya que James era mucho más grande y ancho de espalda que el Márquez; ahora sonreía con dulzura. Coloco su mano sobre la delicada de ella y le dio unos pequeños y suaves golpecitos que hicieron a la joven enternecerse hasta el punto de regalarle la sonrisa más dulce que Kagome poseía, descolocando por sobre todos los varones, a Inuyasha, que se quedo con la boca abierta sin siquiera intentar disimular su embobamiento, solo la patada que Amy le propino por debajo de la mesa, lo hizo reaccionar, quejándose con exagerado lamento.

Kagome se había vuelto, para variar, en el centro de atención, y cada uno por su lado hablaba y preguntaba sobre las hermanas "Higurashi" y la unión que tenían ellas con James.

Por lo que cuando James, al contestar una de las preguntas de su hermano Edward, el padre de Amy. La señora de Warren Anderson, con todo interés coloco su atención en la conversación.

- así que tu llevaste a Kagome junto con la hermana mayor a América - dijo Edward mientras daba el espacio para que colocaran la cena en su plato.

- así es - hablo James - Inuyasha me acompaño, fue un año antes que regresáramos a Londres. Eran un par de muchachitas. Kagome tenía la misma edad que Jack. Sin embargo, quien más disfruto el viaje fue Inuyasha, ya que se la paso coqueteando con Antonia. Aun me pregunto como no llego a mayores…

¿La misma edad que Jack? Y ¿Qué Inuyasha también estuvo en el viaje, y que se la pasó coqueteando con Antonia? "_siempre aparente ser de un modo distinto del que en verdad soy… Quería parecerme a mi hermana, ya que él demostró siempre interés y preferencia hacia ella… para así, cuando viajara a Londres, él me pudiera ver por primera vez…"_

- ¡por todos los cielos! - exclamo Amy y al haberlo hecho mientras tenia un pedazo de carne a medio masticar, comenzó a toser desesperada al haberlo pasado demasiado rápido, a lo que Inuyasha al rescate, le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que se calmara.

Todas las mujeres mayores saltaron a verla, preguntando una tras otra como estaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió querida?/ ¿estas bien?/ ¿necesitas algo?/ denle un poco de agua.

Amy llevo la vista a Kagome quien la observaba preocupada. Tosió un poco y con una sonrisa demostrando que estaba mejor, dijo:

- estoy bien… estoy bien… solo me asuste y me trague lo que masticaba… - volvió a toser - lo que provoco que me atorara. No se preocupen, estoy mejor.

Volvió la vista a Kagome, que para su sorpresa, con una ceja enarcada miraba a Inuyasha con seriedad.

¡Inuyasha era el muchacho! Estaba segura de ello, tanto así, que podía apostarlo… y como siempre ganaría. Solo le quedaba corroborarlo. Fue por eso que antes de salir de la casa, luego de despedirse, le dijo:

- necesitamos hablar - le exigió con suavidad.

- ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunto Kagome al ver lo seria que se mostraba.

- todo lo contrario - trato calmarla - pero dejémoslo para mañana.

- esta bien… Aun así, quería pedirte como favor que me acompañaras mañana a un hierberia. Y como tú conoces… esperaba que me pudieras ayudar a dar con alguna.

- no me molesta en lo absoluto, incluso es mejor que hablemos fuera que aquí. Pasare por ti a las diez ¿te parece?

- me parece perfecto.

- a las diez será.

Ya cuando todas las visitas se marcharon, y la gran mayoría de la familia se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kagome al no sentirse segura emocionalmente, apareció en el dormitorio de Jade, como tendía a suceder la mayoría de las noches; quien al sentir la puerta de su habitación abrirse, automáticamente casi como un reflejo producto de años de costumbre, llevo su velo a sus cabellos, pero al ver de quien se trataba se lo quito sin problemas, y doblado lo dejo sobre el tocador.

- ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí? - pregunto Kagome ingresando al dormitorio.

- si… claro - le contesto - ¿te sucede algo? - busco en su cómoda y acercándose a ella, le tendió uno de sus camisones de dormir para que la joven lo utilizara. Sin embargo, Kagome guardo silencio y se coloco pensativa otra vez, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar - Inuyasha… ¿cierto?

Kagome reacciono y se mostro a la defensiva al instante.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sea a causa de él? - Jade sonrió ante lo evidente, y Kagome con una mueca se hundió mas en el colchón - ¿se me nota demasiado?

- no es eso… pero, desde que supiste que ibas a volver a verlo, es lo único que ocupa en gran mayoría tus pensamientos.

La joven Higurashi suspiro y se tiro por completo sobre la cama.

- y el haber dormido con él, no ayuda a que eso cambie…

Jade casi se atraganto de la impresión ¡Ala!

- ¡¿dormiste con él? - exclamo horrorizada y Kagome exigiéndole que bajara la voz siseo - ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¡Ala! No me digas como… pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- No se lo he dicho a nadie… ni siquiera lo e hablado conmigo… de solo pensar en ello… Ah… Jade… estoy condenada.

Tomo uno de los almohadones y se cubrió el rostro mientras fingía un sollozo.

Jade aun en shock, se levanto de su tocador y se acerco a ella, tratando de algún modo ocultar lo perturbada que estaba.

- ¡claro que no!… creo…

Kagome se quito el almohadón y se acomodo en la cama para poder ver mejor a su hermana. Era de esperarse que Jade se mostrara así, cuando su religión era tan cerrada de mente.

- gracias por no gritar. No habría podido lidiar con un ataque de histeria.

- que no lo exprese… - dijo Jade - no quiere decir que no lo este sufriendo - Kagome sonrió y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama - pero… Kagome… supongo que él responderá… ¿cierto?

- no he hablado con él desde aquel día… así que, dudo que quiera hacerse cargo de mi desfloración.

- pero debe hacerlo… corresponde… no puede tirar tu suerte al viento de esa manera… Ala, Kagome.

- a él no le importa. Tuvo el descaro de mofarse al descubrir mi virginidad.

- ¡¿en serio? - pregunto igual de exaltada como si a ella se lo hubieran echo a ella. Y mostrándose en verdad confundida, dejo salir una duda que se presento - pero… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? - pregunto con inocencia.

- bueno, por que una sangra en su primera vez, y se supone que duele, aunque yo no recuerdo haber sentido dolor…

Mientras Kagome analizaba el "por que" de su falta de dolor, Jade llevo sus pensamiento a los misterios femeninos que ella se negó a escuchar por pudor… y una idea se le vino a la mente, algo que sucedió hacia un año, cosa que provoco que Kagome casi enviara el ganado embravecido al pueblo, si no hubiera sido por sus ruegos. Y todo por chismes… chisme que daba justo con lo que sucedía ahora. Fue por eso que lo dejo salir.

- mmm… Kagome… no pienses que lo defiendo, ya que siempre estaré de tu lado. Pero… recuerdo que tu, una vez, luego de los chismes que lanzaron las mujeres del pueblo… ese de que… bueno, que tu preferencia hacia los indios, se debía… bueno… tu ya sabes…

- ¿por que me daban la facilidad para revolcarme con ellos en la pradera cuando yo quisiera?

- eh… si… - murmuro Jade avergonzada.

- que no te apene, Jade. Claro que lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que hice para que dejaran de hacerlo - rio con malicia al recordar, como guio al ganado embravecido mientras ella vestida de india, por detrás los incitaba a destrozar todo a su paso, en especial, las tiendas de las modistas.

Y así mismo lo hicieron… claro que a Jade le mintió, la rabia fue superior en ese instante y prefirió engañar a su hermana que dejar aquel asunto de lado.

Y como un modo de compensar su culpabilidad, encargo las mejores sedas para Jade, y forzó a todos guardar silencio. Cosa que no fue tan difícil, ya que sus trabajos estaban en juego.

- pero… ¿a que viene eso? - le pregunto Kagome volviendo al tema.

- bueno… es que luego de aquello, me dijiste que no te sorprendió que se realizaran aquellos comentarios. Me dijiste, que incluso te los esperabas… ya sabes… el que pensaran que no eras…

- ¿virgen?

- si… todo por tu forma de ser… y bueno… de hacer las cosas…

- ¡pero yo no e hecho nada como para que el idiota este, crea lo mismo que las cacatúas esas!

Jade se sentó a su lado manteniendo el silencio, que lo único que hacia era hacerla analizar cada una de sus palabras y actos…

Y como un golpe se le vinieron imágenes de su impropia actitud... El incidente en el muelle cuando llego, aquella madrugada cuando se mostro desvergonzada con lo de la bata desabrochada, el paseo a caballo, y ni hablar de lo sucedido en taberna… ¡Dios!

"…_no te puedes enojar por creer que no lo eras. Tu actitud demostraba todo lo contrario…"_

Por su puesto que demostraba todo lo contrario. A pesar de su nula experiencia en esa área, no era una muchachita que no sabia de la vida ¿Por qué demonios tenia que mostrarse tan mocosa con él?

Gimió para sus adentros y se tiro otra vez contra la cama deseando desaparecer.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto preocupada Jade al oírla.

- este maldito país… - comenzó a escupir con rabia - esta ciudad, esta… vida. Estoy peor que una muchachita que no sabe de la vida… ¿Qué me sucede Jade? Yo no soy así, no puedo permitirme el mostrarme tan… tan… ¡Tan dama! ¡Dios!

- estas confundida. Solo eso… por eso actúas así… nunca esperaste esto por parte de él.

- el problema real, es que esto es lo único que obtendré de él. Un par de revolcones, nada más.

- todavía lo amas…

- ¿amarlo? Claro que no. Estaba enamorada de una ilusión… lo que siento por este Inuyasha, es otra cosa… es… es… es…

¿Qué es? ¿Será como él dijo, deseo? Dios, lo deseaba, por tal motivo se encerraba en la habitación, o dormía con Jade como un modo de colocarse una barrera para no ir a la habitación de él, cosa que por dos noches le fue difícil de contener, y por tal motivo se apareció por la Taberna y jugo y se bebió todo lo que pudo. Sin embargo, Big Jack en ningún momento le comento que el joven Taisho había aparecido buscándola. Cosa que fue lo mejor, ya que si no, ella habría escalado hasta la ventana de la habitación de él y lo habría forzado a hacerla sentir como aquella noche.

Estaba realmente loca con solo pensarlo…

- ¿es? - pregunto Jade esperando la continuación de lo que le decía.

- es mejor dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha sentía su cabeza apunto de estallar, y todo por que había bebido de mas a causa de su fallido intento de entrar a la habitación de Kagome.

Había obtenido la copia de la llave y estaba listo para utilizarla, hasta que su padre apareció por el pasillo y fingiéndose tomado se excuso con estar desorientado. Por lo que su padre un poco dudoso si en verdad lo estaba, lo acompaño a su habitación para que no se volviera a "perder".

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá del salón, esperando que el molesto dolor de cabeza desapareciera y que aquel sueño, que era exactamente igual a la visión que sufrió cuando Kagome toco el piano la noche anterior, demostrara que era lo que quería decirle ¿Qué tenia de importante como para que no se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza? No tenía la menor idea.

En su ensueño, la única diferencia con su alucinación, era que la risa femenina iba acompañada por un aroma, aroma a rosas, aroma que de manera extraña cuando despertó estaba en él, en el habiente, en todo…

Si Kikio estuviera viva, las cosas serian distintas y no estaría pasando por aquello ¡Pero no lo esta!

Kagome bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, lista a la espera de Amy, que como habían quedado, la señora Anderson pasaría por ella a las diez, y faltaban quince minutos para ello, así que se calmo. Sin embargo el malestar comenzó a crecer cuando uno traviesos rulos cayeron por su frente.

Rulos, que por desgracia, aquella mañana hicieron el desagradable acto de presencia en su cabello, demarcando su rostro y haciendo que en su larga cabellera se dejaran ver marcadas ondas a todo lo largo.

No era que le molestara, incluso Jade las utilizo en el elegante peinado que le hizo; solo que unos molestos espirales oscuros , no tenían intención de quedarse en su sitio dejándose caer de manera molesta sobre su frente, haciéndola llegar al punto de querer arrancárselos de un tirón.

Suspiro, y se dirigió al espejo que estaba ubicado a un lado de la entrada a la casa. Intento sujetar sus rebeldes rulos y se acomodo el peinado.

Estaba lista, pero por un extraño motivo, su vista fue a dar en dirección al salón. Se acerco un poco mas, permitiéndose una apertura visual mayor de la que ya tenía. Pero, lo único que pudo ver, fueron las masculinas botas negras de monta que usan los varones. Se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver la silueta completa del sujeto, y casi quedo estática al darse cuenta de quien era…

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá de al fondo, el que quedaba justo frente al piano.

Su rostro reflejaba melancolía mientras mantenía la vista fija al instrumento musical, siendo cambiada por una de profundo dolor.

La lastima una vez mas se hizo presente en ella, y siendo guiada inconscientemente por sus pies, termino a unos escasos centímetros del sofá en el que estaba el joven Taisho. Pero, por lo visto, él no se había percatado de su presencia.

Pudo haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad y así haberse marchado, pero su humanismo fue más fuerte. Así que por muy cretino que fuera, estaba sufriendo. Resoplo y se ganó en el mismo asiento a una distancia prudente.

Inuyasha al sentir el leve contra peso, llevo la vista a su lado derecho y en verdad se mostro sorprendido al verla ahí a solo unos escasos centímetros de él, acomodando y peinado con sus finos dedos el adorno de plumas de su elegante sombrero.

Observo el salón en general… y nada, no había ningún alma aparte de ellos. Enarco una de sus oscuras cejas y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome se volvió a él como si nada.

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto - ¿Por qué debería suceder algo?

- ¿Por qué estas sentada a un lado mío y no a una milla de distancia?

La joven se encogió de hombros y musito.

- mmm… es solo que este sofá es el más cómodo de todos, y que tú estés (para mi mala suerte) también en él, no quita que me gane de todos modos.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado al verla acomodarse en tan incomodo sofá, que George utilizaba cuando recibía visitas desagradables, y que efectivamente no permanecían por mucho tiempo en la casa luego de ganarse en tan molesto asiento. El que Kagome digiera eso, elevaba sus sospechas. Algo de seguro se proponía. Pero no tenia idea de que, sin embargo no le importaba. Hablar con ella represento algo muy agradable, aunque sea acosta de su ironía.

Observo con detenimiento su rostro. Realmente era bella, y cada día su belleza parecía aumentar, sin embargo, ese día se veía diferente ¿algo distinto? ¿Maquillaje? No, no era eso ¿Qué seria?

Kagome con molestia tiro hacia atrás unos risos rebeldes que se dejaron caer sobre su frente, a lo que Inuyasha cayó.

- ¿que sucedió con tu cabello?

- ¿Qué sucedió de que…? - al dar se cuenta a que se refería, exclamo - ¡Oh! Si, se encrespo - dijo con desagrado - Antonia me había contado, que cuando niña mi cabello era una maraña de rulos.

- parece no agradarte.

- no mucho. Este clima endemoniado tiene mi cabello vuelto loco. No quiero ni pensar como será peinarme más tarde.

- no es tan desagradable de vez en cuando un poco de lluvia.

- si, un poco puede ser ¡Pero no por toda una semana!

- supongo que en América llueve - soltó con ironía.

- claro que si. Pero estamos en pleno verano, deberíamos estar asándonos de calor, no muriéndonos de frio... Ahora entiendo por que la gente es tan pálida aquí ¡Dios! Prefiero mil veces la Finca. El clima de allá es perfecto.

Suspiro, y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos dejando lucir una dulce sonrisa, con ensoñación comenzó a contar.

- La pradera llenándose de colores, los frutales cargados de flores, llenándola de vida al anunciar la primavera, todo lleno de botones nuevos y el reflejo del sol sobre el roció al alba… En verano… los arboles cargados de frutos, el ruido de la cascada llenándote de deseos de zambullirte en los días de intenso calor; prepararse para el pronto arreo, abastecer a los animales en el invierno… ¡Hacer los preparativos para la fiesta estival! - exclamo con entusiasmo olvidándose por completo del joven aun lado de ella que la observaba con detenimiento.

- en otoño… - continuo - perderte en el caer de las hojas que se tiñeron de variados colores antes de desprenderse de las ramas… Abrigarse bajo una piel luego del primer viento helado conversando con los amigos con una buena taza de hierbas frescas… Y, en el invierno… la primera nevada… Ver los campos cubiertos del frio manto blanco en una noche de luna llena… Fumar una buena pipa frente a un buen fuego conversando sobre la vida…

- ¿una buena pipa? - sonrió al verla incomoda. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar tan agradable momento, por lo que dijo - suena un lugar agradable.

- tal vez te invite a conocerlo - soltó sin darse cuenta.

Y si solo fueran amigos, en verdad seria algo agradable… y el vería el mundo de Kagome con otros ojos, como lo ve ella…

- ¿a que se debe tu cambio de actitud?

- puede ser que ya no te considero un canalla. Idiota inevitablemente no puedes evitarlo ser… para tu desgracia.

- valla… y ¿a que se debe tanta amabilidad? - soltó con sarcasmo.

Se encogió de hombros y al observarla unos segundos cayó por la causa.

- ya veo el por que.

Lastima, sentía lastima por él ¡¿Por qué otro motivo le hablaría?

- ¿así? No se de que hablas…

- ¡suficiente tengo con mi familia! De ti… no podría soportarlo. No lo hagas.

- algo difícil no hacerlo, ya que con solo verte el rostro se sabe en que estas pensando, y es de esperarse que a tu familia le afecte. Lo que demuestra que te quieren.

- Aun así…

- _aun así_… - dijo interrumpiéndolo - si no hablas de ello, te volverás un… idiota amargado. ¡Imagínate! agradece que no crea que seas un canalla. Si no serias, un canalla idiota amargado, cualquiera no puede con tal titulo.

- así que… tú serás mi confidente…

- ¡por Dios! No - exclamo fingiéndose despavorida, pero al sonreír le demostró que solo bromeaba - pero si quieres hablar… no me molesta escuchar - Inuyasha trato sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca amarga de sus labios - se que crees que nadie puede comprender por el dolor en el que estas viviendo, ya que tendrían que pasar por algo parecido… Sin embargo, no puedes desear que alguien sufra como tú para entenderte, ya que seria egoísta de tu parte.

- ¿Egoísta…? ¡¿Egoísta? - y sin aguantarlo más grito - Yo era feliz… ¡no es justo que me haya dejado!

Aquellas palabras a Kagome le afectaron más de lo que quería, y aun así se mantuvo derecha… como si lo que hubiera dicho de ningún modo hubiera provocado una pequeña fisura en su corazón.

- ¡¿Por qué no es justo? ¿Qué te hace distinto del resto como para que a ti no te debiera suceder?

- no entiendes…

- ¡si entiendo!… Es triste perder al que uno quiere. Si… es cierto. Y duele hasta el punto de querer sacarte el corazón del pecho para así de algún modo aliviar el dolor. Pero este no pasara…

- valla consuelo - soltó sarcástico.

- ¡no pasara! - alzo la voz para continua - pero aprenderás a vivir con él. Solo te queda recordar los momentos felices, y reírte de lo absurda que llegaban a ser algunas discusiones. Y más de una vez te preguntaras ¿Qué habría sucedido si ella todavía estuviera aquí? Y con el tiempo agradecerás tu dolor, ya que al sentirlo… es evidencia de que lo que viviste con ella fue real.

¡Dios! Era la misma situación que su hermana, por tal motivo estaba tan afectada. Debía reconocer los sentimientos de él... seguía amándola… a ella… su esposa.

- si que te lastimo - dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿Qué hizo como para dejarte así?

Lo observo sorprendida, por lo visto había sido demasiado evidente en el modo en que se expreso.

- conoció a otra… - y sonriendo con amargura dijo - y realmente… la ama.

- que idiota, haberse enamorado de otra un luego de haberte conocido.

Corrió la mirada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas se estaban comenzando acumular en sus ojos. Su vida era un sarcasmo…

- si tú lo dices… - musito con dolor.

Uno de sus risos volvió a caer por su frente e Inuyasha sintió la fuerte necesidad de tocarlo para colocarlo en su sitio y para así poder acariciarla… y así mismo lo hizo. Lo corrió con suavidad llevándolo aun lado de su oreja y sintió como Kagome se dejo llevar con ternura por la caricia en su mejilla.

- me alegro que no te haya correspondido… - le dijo con dulzura en un susurro adormecedor mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella - ya que si lo hubiera hecho… no me habrías permitido acercarme a ti, a pesar de mis intentos. O lo peor de todo, tal vez… no te hubiera vuelto a ver, cosa que realmente… lamentaría.

Sentía su cálido aliento sobre sus labios atrayéndola hacia los de él, seduciéndola, deseándolo hasta el punto de no importarle que los descubrieran besándose. Sus labios estaban prácticamente rosándose cuando sintió pasos desde el pasillo en aquella dirección, y aun así no mostraron interés en alejarse.

- Kagome… - se escucho llamar.

Se alejo de un respingo y al ver de quien se trataba, se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede Jade? - pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y él tampoco mostraba señas de querer dejar de hacerlo.

- oh… no quería interrumpir…

Pero ella si debía hacerlo. Corrió la vista incomoda y se levanto volviéndose hacia ella.

- no te preocupes… ¿Qué sucede?

- Amy… acaba de llegar, y te esta esperando en el carruaje - tomo su sombrilla y sombrero, que incomoda hacia girar entre sus manos.

- voy - contesto.

Inuyasha con pesar la vio alejarse, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Que sorprendente son las cosas de la vida, y él que creía que con solo estar una sola vez con ella le seria suficiente… pero en cambio, eso solo despertó un interés y deseo mayor.

El haber sido su primer hombre, el que la transformo en mujer, y el único que conoce un lado de ella que nadie de su familia a parte de Amy haya visto, hiso que ese sentimiento de posesividad volviera a florecer, y por un momento cuando la vio atravesar la puerta del salón estuvo dispuesto a ir por ella, sin embargo… cambio de idea.

Kagome, con dificultad hizo presente su mirada inescrutable. En el carruaje no le dirigió la palabra a Amy, y esta que tenia tantas ganas de hablar sobre un par de cositas que no la dejaron dormir en toda la noche, y mucho menos a Warren.

Pero por el momento lo dejaría, era mejor que se calmara y así conversarlo mas tranquila, ya que por el humor que la joven debía andar trayendo, aunque no lo reflejara en su rostro, se sentía el aire espeso y estaba segura que todo a causa de su primo.

En la hierberia a la cual Amy la llevo, no tenían todas las hierbas que necesitaba, así que por lo visto, tendría que ella misma, aprovechando la invitación a Haverston, recolectarlas y secarlas.

Ya no hallaba la hora de que el fin de semana hiciera acto de presencia, estaba segura que si no salía de aquella casa por uno o dos días, se volvería loca e ira tras Inuyasha para suplicarle que la tomara y...

En verdad la conversación la dejo totalmente descolocada, si el creía que no se daba cuenta de que la utilizaba, estaba en verdad equivocado… no debía estar demasiado cuerda como para que alguien lo descubriera… la utilizaba de aquella manera tan descabellada, solo para pasar su pena, sin embargo, ella tenia sus propias armas… y creía poder usarlas, ya que estaba segura que lo que sentía hacia él era solamente deseo… y si lo pensaba mucho, mejor la idea de que él la matara de pasión se le hacia maravillosa… aunque era mejor matarlo a él…

- ¡cuidado! - grito Kagome al sentir el impacto del hombre sobre ella, al que no pudo ver venir al estar en sus pensamientos.

- ¡usted! - exclamo el hombre sorprendido observándola de pies a cabeza, y fijándose en lo elegante de su apariencia.

Kagome por lo molesta ante tal situación, ni siquiera había caído ante la idea de que aquel joven le era conocido, pero cuando este demostró que él si a ella, levanto la vista y pudo dar con aquel rostro.

Tal vez lo haya visto una sola vez en su vida, pero la sensación de hogar que incluso ahora sentía, hizo que aquello quedara en su retina. E inclusive al tenerlo ahí, para la incomodidad del joven, se dio el lujo de observarlo al detalle.

Se había equivocado sobre el color de ojos, no eran verdes, eran azulinos, no tan intensos como los de Amy, pero si causaban atracción por su oscura tez tostada.

El mismo ropaje de zíngaro, con una ancha camisa de vivaces colores, entre dorado, azul, negro y rojo. Su cabello negro recogido esta vez en una coleta.

- ¿lo conoces Kagome? - le dijo Amy sacándola de su asombro.

Iba a responderle, pero el grito de los oficiales la detuvieron, el hombre iba a huir, Sin embargo Kagome se lo impidió cortándole el paso. Observo sus manos y pudo ver a que se debía el asunto. Verduras y otros víveres trataba de esconder entre su ropaje.

- ¡deténganlo! - grito uno de los persecutores.

- por favor señorita - hablo el joven con una interesante voz, dejando ver su acento gitano - no quiero hacerle daño, pero déjeme pasar.

Lo miro uno segundos y luego observo a los oficiales que se acercaban. Y aquella necesidad de protegerlo se hizo presente.

- colócate detrás de mí - le dijo la joven avanzando unos pasos hasta dejarlo a su espalda.

Kagome avanzo un poco más y detuvo a los hombres.

- señorita, muévase por favor - le dijo con poca delicadeza, lo que hiso que enarcara una de sus negras ceja y lo mirara con frialdad.

- no lo hare, hasta que no se me diga la causa de por que siguen a mi sirviente.

- baja la cabeza - le musito Amy al joven mozo, y este así lo hiso sin dejar de mostrar su turbación con todo.

- es un ladrón - le dijo el oficial con rudeza y el joven se irguió y lo desafió con la mirada - y si usted no se mueve, tendré que llevármela por encubrirlo.

- ¡atrevido! - exclamo indignada Amy.

El oficial la iba a tomar del brazo para alejarla del joven, pero ella frunció el ceño y lo taladro con la mirada con indignación.

- ni se atreva a colocarme un solo dedo encima, si es que quiere mantener su puesto, oficial - le dijo Kagome, mostrando un aire de superioridad que solo los de la nobleza (o Kagome Higurashi), se pueden dar el lujo de inspirar, a lo que el hombre bajo la cabeza viendo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

- ahora… _exijo_ que se me aclare el asunto.

- claro… que si señorita - dijo mas sumiso el oficial con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- pero no de usted - se giro al joven y lo miro a los ojos - explícame, por que estos caballeros te acusan de _robar_, cuando yo te pedí que compraras la verduras y otras cosas para la cena de esta noche - el joven no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ya no recordaba… y ella, aquella joven lo volvía ayudar. De seguro los espíritus la enviaron… - Bueno - con los ojos le indico que hablara - espero una respuesta.

- yo… - murmuro tratando sacar palabras, pero solo lograba tartamudear - yo… yo estaba… en eso… señorita. Pero… _él_ - señalo molesto al vendedor que había llegado hace solo unos segundos provocando que él se lograra estabilizar a través de su ira - se negó a venderme, por ser gitano. Me dijo que a las ratas como yo no se le vendía, así que como podrá entender, me moleste, y mucho más cuando él no me quiso devolver el dinero que le había entregado por lo víveres, así que yo las saque. Y como podrá ver, estoy metido ahora en esto ¡por ese viejo ladrón!

- no es necesario ofender a nadie… Peter - hasta ella se sorprendió al colocarle ese nombre, ya que necesitaba uno para hacer la historia mas real - aunque se lo _merezca_ - dijo con displicencia hacia el vendedor - pero ya veo… con que usted no le quiso vender, pero aun así tomo el dinero que él le entrego… _Mi _dinero.

- No creo que a mi tío le agrade saber todo esto, y mucho menos a tu padre - dijo Amy con exagerada ofensa e indignación, a lo que Kagome hubiera reído a carcajada limpia pero eso habría arruinado su actuación.

- no, no, no, no hay para que involucrarlos en esto - le dijo Kagome siguiendo con su papel.

- disculpe señorita, pero… ¿se podría saber de quien es hija usted? - pregunto el vendedor con un tono de voz desagradable, como si estuviera dudando de que ella era lo que demostraba ser.

- le informo que su padre es Lord Charles Higurashi, tercer conde de Fallodon, Northumberland ¡Asesor de Rey! - dijo con evidente molestia Amy al vendedor.

Pero uno de los oficiales le comentaba al otro al oído de haber escuchado de una señorita Higurashi hija de un Conde asesor de su majestad que estaba en la ciudad y que ahora vivía con unas amistades. Y por que era interesante ese tema, solo por que ella figuraba como la nueva belleza de la temporada y al verla lo comprobaron, e involucrarla a ella significaría sus propias cabezas en bandeja de plata al día siguiente.

- nunca e oído de él - dijo el hombre con atrevimiento.

-tal vez no ha escuchado de él, pero de seguro ha escuchado de mi tío, _Lord _JamesTaisho, Vizconde de Ryding.

Kagome encontraba tan ridículo tener que tirarle a medio mundo el titulo para que estos sean más respetuosos. Cuando ella perfectamente colocándole una pistola en la sien, lo solucionaba. Sin embargo, Londres no es América.

De solo escuchar el apellido Taisho, el hombre palideció, no solo él, si no también los dos oficiales que estaban presentes, que sabían a la perfección de quien hablaba. Bastante famosa era la familia Taisho como para seguir con todo aquello.

- les recomiendo que haga omisión de este asunto. Usted al llamarlo ladrón ofende a mi familia, ya que este joven ha trabajado años para nosotros, y jamás se le ha conocido un falta igual. Y les digo en este preciso momento: no creo que a mi padre le guste saber que a su hija se le ha involucrado en un escándalo tan mundano como este.

- se lo suplico, Lady Higurashi - hablo en ruego uno de los oficiales - No es necesario llevar esto mas allá… nosotros comprendemos, y no queremos perder nuestro empleo. Le suplicamos que por favor olvide esto y lo deje como si nunca hubiera sucedido…

- ¿Cómo si no hubiera sucedido? ¡¿Cómo si no hubiera sucedido? - exclamo ofendida - ustedes me insultaron al dudar mi rango y al tratar a mi sirviente de aquel modo. No solo ofendieron a mi familia, si no también a los Taisho, y eso… no lo aceptare.

- es bastante desagradable todo esto… - Amy se veía en verdad molesta, incluso, a Kagome se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que Amy Anderson había dejado la actuación de lado - y mucho más cuando este fin de semana cenes con sus majestades.

- todos los años en que mi padre a prestado su amistad y servicio, no creo que el Rey Jorge se muestre muy feliz… con ustedes - le señalo a los oficiales, quienes con una mirada de pánico, estuvieron a punto de arrodillarse ante los pies de la joven Higurashi.

- señorita… se lo suplicamos - le pidió el otro oficial - tenemos familia… haremos lo que nos ordene.

- Lo que usted quiera - dijo el otro, y su compañero asintió apoyando sus palabras.

- ¿lo que yo quiera? ¿Están seguros de ello? - los oficiales asintieron, y Kagome sonrió con malicia, se volvió al vendedor, y este se achucho en silencio - y usted… ¿no quiere mi misericordia?

Se mostro incomodo ante tal pregunta, pero había algo en aquella historia que no le agradaba… pero como dudar, y ¿si ella era todo lo que decía? Usaron el nombre de los Taisho, seria demasiado atrevimiento de su parte, por lo que dudo de sus pensamientos.

- claro que si - Kagome se bufo y abrió su sombrilla apoyando el mango en su hombro - con tal que quiten vuestras presencias de mi vista, me será más que suficiente… por el momento.

Lo tres hombres mudos y sin saber que hacer, se quedaron plantados donde estaban, esperando dios sabe que. Por lo que Kagome los fulmino con la mirada.

- por lo visto no e sido demasiado clara… ¡Retírense! ¡Largo!

Los oficiales asustados, desaparecieron a paso veloz entre la muchedumbre, mientras que el vendedor, rezongando, se alejo de ellos.

Kagome siguiendo con su papel de patrona del joven, le ordeno que subiera junto a ellas al carruaje siguiendo su instinto ante las dudas que mostro el vendedor. Y en verdad fue lo mejor, ya que este, a escondidas, los siguió hasta la casa de James Taisho, donde las jóvenes con el "sirviente" entraron. Y al ver que se había equivocado, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Durante el trayecto, el joven no le quito la vista de encima a Kagome, la examinaba del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo al topárselo. Era lo único que se atrevía hacer, ya que durante un largo trecho desde que se subió en dirección hacia no sabia donde, aparte de mirarla, escucho a las jóvenes reírse de los rostros de los oficiales.

Sus movimientos, el modo en que hablaba, definitivamente, Kagome era de clase adinerada…

- eres de la alta - se atrevió a decir el joven.

Kagome se volvió a él y luego de suspirar pesado, contesto:

- así es… - dijo con simpleza.

- y tu padre… es amigo del rey.

Al escucharlo, Kagome y Amy comenzaron en complicidad, y el pobre zíngaro sin entender nada, solo frunció el ceño.

- dudo que el rey tenga amigos - dijo la joven Higurashi sin para de reír.

- así que… mintieron - Kagome sonrió traviesa en respuesta - entonces… no eres de la nobleza…

- para su desgracia - contesto Amy - si, y aun peor para ella, su padre si es asesor del rey. Y te digo, buen Peter, ella agradece al cielo diariamente que no sea su íntimo amigo.

- mi nombre no es Peter - la corrigió el joven con rapidez.

- ¿a no? - dijo Amy mostrándose confundida - pero Kagome te llamo así…

- fue parte del espectáculo, mi querida Amy - la interrumpió Kagome - ya que ni siquiera yo lo se.

- pero eso no impidió que me ayudaras… otra vez.

Kagome hizo una mueca a comprender sus palabras. Por lo visto no había sido tan disimulada al fingir su derrota en el juego de cartas. Bueno, por algo aquellos tipejos se habían molestado.

- así que… te diste cuenta.

El joven bufo y sonrió.

- no fue difícil. Todos lo vieron… hasta ese gayo que andaba contigo.

- ¿Qué… gayo? - pregunto Amy.

- tu primo - contesto cortante la joven Higurashi.

- ¡oh!... así que ahí tu y él…

- él y yo… ¿Qué? - pregunto Kagome enarcando una de sus cejas esperando la confirmación a lo que estaba pensando.

- mejor hablémoslo mas tarde, querida.

Kagome frunció el ceño, y resoplo molesta. Inuyasha se había atrevido a contar lo que había sucedido entre ellos… Cretino, canalla ¡Sinvergüenza!

Boto el aire, y trato con gran esfuerzo calmarse.

Llevo la atención al joven, suspiro mas tranquila, y le dijo con una actitud tan digna de James Taisho, que hasta Amy creyó por un segundo verlo a él en vez de a la joven. Mientras que el joven atemorizado, llego a pensar seriamente en saltar del carruaje.

- espero que te halla servido el dinero - dijo con frialdad.

- mucho… gracias.

Kagome al verlo tan asustado, y todo a causa de ella… mejor dicho ¡a causa de la bocaza de Inuyasha! Se sereno. Y pensar que el muy cretino atreverse a decir que Percy era un desubicado…

- y bueno - dijo mas calmada - sin olvidar las formalidades. Me presento. Kagome Higurashi, y ella es mi buena amiga, la señora Amy Taisho de Anderson.

- así que lo de los parientes… era también verdad.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo Amy fingiéndose ofendida ante la insinuación del joven.

- bueno, es comprensible que nos crea mentirosas, considerando todos lo hechos, en especial mi caso- rio burlona acompañada luego por Amy.

- yo menos que nadie, tengo derecho a juzgar. E hecho de todo con tal de conseguir un poco de dinero… y aquella vez que me ayudaste… en verdad necesitaba el dinero. Te estaré… infinitamente agradecido… por partida doble… gracias.

- no hay de que… pero, me gusta saber el nombre de las personas que tienden agradecerme.

El joven zíngaro lucio su blanca dentadura en una flamante sonrisa capas de seducir a un ciego, y Kagome con una leve sonrisa, lo observo con más interés, cosa que alerto a Amy.

- mis disculpas - dijo el joven con la mirada fija en Kagome, la misma mirada que Inuyasha sabia utilizar bastante bien - mi nombre es Kouga… Kouga Salaverry.

Continuara….

* * *

**N/A:** ah! Por finnnnnnnn! No saben cuanto me costo tener este capitulo… cada vez se me complica mas tener la continuaciones a tiempo… y por tal motivo fue de larga duracion, para compensarlas chicas... SNIF...

Espero que me perdonen y que haya valido la pena la espera…

Tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible…

Y sobre Kouga…. Jujujuju se imaginaban que el aparecería? Ni yo mis amigas

Cuídense y las dejo con el avance.

_Avance:_

_James por un extraño motivo, aquel día se veía y mostraba contento, cosa extraña de ver en aquella pared humana capaz de congelar con una mirada una braza hirviendo. Sin embargo, esta paso en un chistar de ojos a una de completo pánico, y todo por lo que le pidió Kagome durante el almuerzo._

_- Tío… - lo llamo la joven - quería saber ¿si existiría algún problema si contrato un profesor de piano para Jack?_

_James casi se atraganto con su comida, y con urgencia llevo la vista a su hija menor, quien miraba con un dulce brillo en los ojos a Kagome, como si fuera la mejor noticia de toda su vida._

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunto cortante y rudo._

_- ¿para que será? James - le dijo su esposa - Jack quiere aprender, claro esta - George negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Kagome - no será necesario, querida. Esta mañana, mientras ustedes no estaban, envié una solicitud de profesores. Así que no dudo que mañana mismo aparezcan unos cuantos por el trabajo._

_Jack sonrió jubilosa y con ánimo se devoró su plato, mientras tanto a James, estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo diablo._

* * *

_- todavía no me has dicho ¿que quieres?_

_Se giro a mirarlo a la cara, el muy granuja seguía con la misma sonrisa. Pero el hecho de que ya no estuviera en la misma posición, le dio a entender de que si lo incomodo, y la advertencia solo lo había lanzado por si acaso._

_- ¿quien era ese tipo con el que te encontraste hoy?_

_- ¿perdón? ¿Pero en que parte dice que debo rendirte explicaciones? No eres mi hermano, ni un amigo y mucho menos… mi esposo o prometido, y aunque así lo fuera, no tengo la obligación de responderte._

_- tal vez no sea ninguna de esas cosas. Gracias a Dios - Kagome rolo los ojos ante su último comentario - Pero aun así quiero saber. Amy me dijo que ya lo habías visto antes ¿Dónde?_

_- ¡por Dios Santo! - exclamo en murmullo molesta - no tengo tiempo para tus despotismos, así que vete ¿quieres?_

_Se coloco su chaqueta y trenzando su cabello camino hacia el pequeño balcón de la ventana. La abrió con cuidado de evitar meter ruido. Desde el barandal observo hacia abajo buscando señal de si andaba alguien transitando por el jardín, pero dudaba por la hora._

**NOS LEEMOS...**_  
_


	17. Capitulo XVII

Capitulo XVII

Kagome dejo a Kouga en la cocina. Le pidió que aguardara un tiempo mas, lo bastante como para no levantar sospechas en caso de que el hombre los haya seguido, cosa que no dudaba, sin embargo, no tenía la seguridad de que él se iría al ver que ingresaban al palacete de James Taisho. Y como siempre, es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Artie no se mostro muy confiado con el joven Kouga. En realidad no se mostraba seguro con ningún extraño. A ella le costó su poco ganárselo, y en parte por el cariño que el hombre le tenia, lo examino de pies a cabeza y no le quito la vista de encima durante todo el tiempo en que el joven zíngaro estuvo en la casa. Incluso, no quiso atender la puerta cada vez que llegaba alguien.

Amy se había quedado almorzar junto a la familia. Kagome se mostraba distinta, mas abierta a compartir y mucho más sonriente, compartiendo bromas con la señora Anderson, quien le lanzaba con cierto tono de ironía una y otra vez sobre la capacidad de la joven para tratar a la gente. Mientras que la joven Higurashi con una sonrisa traviesa con naturalidad se las devolvía, cosa que hiso enarcar una de las oscuras cejas del joven Taisho que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que la joven apareció.

Dudaba seriamente que su buen humor fuera a causa de él… o posiblemente si. Y aquel último pensamiento provoco que sonriera con picardía.

James por un extraño motivo, aquel día se veía y mostraba contento, cosa extraña de ver en aquella pared humana capaz de congelar con una mirada, una brasa hirviendo. Sin embargo, esta paso en un chistar de ojos a una de completo pánico, y todo por lo que le pidió Kagome durante tan agradable almuerzo.

- Tío… - lo llamo la joven - quería saber ¿si existiría algún problema si contrato un profesor de piano para Jack?

James casi se atraganto con su comida, y con urgencia llevo la vista a su hija menor, quien miraba con un dulce brillo en los ojos a Kagome, como si fuera la mejor noticia de toda su vida.

- ¡¿Por qué? - pregunto cortante y rudo.

- ¿para que será? James - le dijo su esposa - Jack quiere aprender, claro esta - George negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Kagome - no será necesario, querida. Esta mañana, mientras ustedes no estaban, envié una solicitud de profesores. Así que no dudo que mañana mismo aparezcan unos cuantos por el trabajo.

Jack sonrió jubilosa y con ánimo se devoró su plato, mientras tanto a James, estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo diablo.

El haber descubierto que Kagome tenia aptitudes musicales que ninguna Taisho con anterioridad y mucho menos su propia hija haya mostrado, hizo que se quitara un peso de encima, y la idea de que la joven fuera su hija, la había dejado de lado.

Pero, ahora… que Jack demostrara tanto interés en manejar el instrumento… le daban fuertes deseos de sacar el aparato y quemarlo. Ahora lo único que faltaba, para provocar mayor confusión en todo este asunto sobre el parentesco entre él y la joven Higurashi, es que apareciera Tony igual de preocupado diciéndole que Judy igual quería aprender a tocar el endemoniado instrumento.

La única esperanza que le quedaba, era saber si la madre de la muchacha fue la poseedora de tal habilidad.

El día para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la casa de James Taisho, transcurrió normal. Ya que aparte del dueño de casa, su hijo mayor, luego de regresar por la tarde de verificar unos cargamentos en el muelle, se topo con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Kagome despidiéndose de un sujeto de los bajos fondos por la entrada de servicio, provocando que un malestar que comenzó en su pecho se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, deseando ir y dejarle en claro aquel sujeto que la joven era de su pertenencia ¿de su pertenencia? ¡Si! De su pertenencia.

Amy durante el bajativo le comento que a causa de la aparición de un hombre que Kagome conocía y que con tanta familiaridad se presto en su ayuda ese mismo día, podía ser un obstáculo para tenerla a su completa merced.

Fue por eso que espero a que todos luego de la cena se fueran a dormir para escabullirse hacia la habitación de la joven, la cual, a penas él ingreso, no se dejo ver por ningún lado, sin embargo, ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño le dio a entender que se trataba de ella. Así que se acomodo para esperarla hasta que saliera.

Pero, cuando Kagome se mostro con una simple bata cubriendo su desnudez, casi hecho unas maldiciones al verlo apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados al pecho; posición tan típica de él.

- ¿te perdiste de habitación? - le escupió molesta.

Se encamino a su armario y saco un par de prendas, sin dejar de observarlo de reojo. Inuyasha seguía ahí mismo, muy relajado observando cada movimiento que ella hacia.

- para tu desgracia, no - le contesto con esa misma sonrisa que era capaz de derretir un tempano de hielo ¡oh Dios!

- entonces ¿no sabes que las puertas… son para dar privacidad a las personas?

Se dirigió a su cama y dejo sobre ella la ropa que había sacado hacia unos segundos del mueble.

- si te quieres cambiar - le dijo Inuyasha con picardía - hazlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en esperarte.

Tal vez creía que ella lo mandaría al diablo o cualquier cosa. Pero, lo que no se espero, es que Kagome dándole la espalda dejara caer la bata que cubría su desnudez, y en especial dejando ver uno de los secretos que la joven escondía debajo de su negra y abundante cabellera.

Inuyasha se irguió de inmediato como respuesta. Los cabellos de la joven cubrían parte de su traserito respingón y su estrecha cintura, y cuando ella levanto los brazos para colocarse la blusa pudo ver el nacimiento de su busto. Como deseaba acercarse y…

- ni se te ocurra acercarte - le advirtió Kagome cortándole sus pensamientos.

Si hubiera estado más atento a cada detalle de su espalda, se habría fijado en la serpiente que subía por un lado de esta. Pero basto con que sus ojos dieran con el busto de la joven, como para que dejara de lado cualquier otro detalle.

La joven Higurashi se termino de vestir, camino hacia el baúl a pies de su cama y saco sus cintos con cuchillas.

No sabía que era peor, si verla desnuda o verla colocarse con sensualidad los cintos de cuero en sus muslos; no importaba, ambos provocaban lo mismo. Un baño frio no iba a servir demasiado…

- todavía no me has dicho ¿que quieres?

Se giro a mirarlo a la cara, y el muy granuja seguía con la misma sonrisa. Pero el hecho de que ya no estuviera en la misma posición, le dio a entender de que si lo incomodo, y la advertencia solo lo había lanzado por si acaso.

- ¿quien era ese tipo con el que te encontraste hoy? - hablo el joven Taisho con dureza.

- ¿perdón? ¿Pero en que parte dice que debo rendirte explicaciones? No eres mi hermano, ni un amigo y mucho menos… mi esposo o prometido, y aunque así lo fuera, no tengo la obligación de responderte.

- tal vez no sea ninguna de esas cosas. Gracias a Dios - Kagome rolo los ojos ante su último comentario - Aun así quiero saber. Amy me dijo que ya lo habías visto antes ¿Dónde?

- ¡por Dios Santo! - exclamo en murmullo molesta - no tengo tiempo para tus ataques déspotas, así que vete ¿quieres?

Se coloco su chaqueta y trenzando su cabello camino hacia el pequeño balcón de la ventana. La abrió con cuidado de evitar meter ruido. Desde el barandal observo hacia abajo buscando señal de si andaba alguien transitando por el jardín, no obstante, dudaba por la hora.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? - Inuyasha la sujeto de la cintura y la bajo de la baranda de manera brusca.

- ¡suéltame! - le exigió apartándose de él - ¿pues que crees que hago? Salir de aquí, claro esta. Así que no vuelvas a intentar evitarlo.

Volvió hacer lo mismo e Inuyasha volviendo a bajarla exclamo molesto.

- ¡por un demonio! Kagome¿no sabes que hay puertas acaso?

- ¿que crees? ¿Que soy idiota? - musito con el mismo tono molesto - ¿Qué me gusta arrancarme por las ventanas? Pues claro que no. Si no te has dado cuenta, Artie se queda en la puerta de entrada hasta que tú te dignes a regresar cada noche.

- ¿en serio? Nunca me había dado cuenta - dijo para luego sonreír con seducción.

- no coloques esa cara - le dijo al entender que estaba pensando el galancete - La primera noche que pase aquí me di cuenta y la primera vez que salí, pude corroborarlo.

Se sentó en la baranda y comenzó a girarse quedando con las piernas colgando hacia fuera.

- ¡maldita sea!

- podrías dejar de hacer eso - le exigió la joven Higurashi al sentirlo rodearla con los brazos desde la cintura como un modo de evitar que ella se fuera a caer - O ¿quieres que me rompa el cuello?

- ¡te lo romperás si sigues con esto!

- por favor - dijo burlona girándose ya con los pies apoyados al otro lado del barandal, y acomodándose lo mayormente posible que le permitían los brazos de Inuyasha que parecían de hierro forjado - esta no es la primera ni mucho menos la ultima vez que lo haga. ¡Así que déjame en paz!

Inuyasha al sentirla deslizarse entre sus brazos con tal facilidad, en acto desesperado le sujeto las manos por miedo a que se soltara y cayera, y ella solo lo dejo. Por lo menos ya estaba por el lado exterior del barandal

- ¡maldición! - exclamo la joven - Se me olvido enganchar mi falda - con una de sus manos iba hacerlo, pero al tener ambas atrapadas por las de Inuyasha, que por mucho que intentara aunque sea moverlas, no lograba nada - Si no es molestia, necesito una de mis manos.

Inuyasha no hacia muestras de hacer ningún movimiento. Incluso estaba preocupado de la altura del balcón, que no era poca.

- Inuyasha… - el joven la miro dejando ver la preocupación en su ceño fruncido - una de mis manos. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes, pero… necesito una.

Kagome esperando que Inuyasha por fin se dignara a soltarla, con las cejas enarcadas miraba despreocupada un lado al otro. Y cuando este resignado decidió de mala gana soltar una mano, la joven sintió el frio que comenzó apoderarse en remplazo del abrasador contacto que en ese instante hiso reaccionar a la joven de la cercanía de ambos.

Misma sensación que causo efecto en Taisho, solo que el hecho de verla prácticamente colgando del balcón hiso que llevara todos sus sentidos hacia la seguridad de la muchacha.

Y ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría aquello, si su exquisito aroma lo llenaba de un modo desconcertante? Así que, como un modo de mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacia…

- cada vez que sales por las noches… - le dijo Inuyasha luego de carraspear la garganta - ¿lo haces por aquí?

Kagome con aquellas palabras entro en sí, permitiéndose entrar en razón prestando así mayor atención a lo que hacia, ya que cualquier descuido la haría resbalar.

- así es - contesto manteniendo el equilibrio, aunque con la ayuda de Inuyasha sujetándole la mano como si fuera una garra, solo debía preocuparse por terminar de arreglarse con rapidez, ya que el contacto la hacia desear morir en ese mismo instante - En casa también lo hacia, claro. Eso si, antes de tomar las riendas de la finca, ya que ahora…

Engancho el extremo del tajo de su faldón a su faja por la parte trasera, dejando lucir sus moldeadas y hermosas piernas. Mientras que aquello, a Inuyasha lo hizo casi soltarla.

- ¿ahora…?

Continúo con el interrogatorio para que así la conversación lo sacara de ese suplicio.

- ahora, lo hago por la puerta principal. Desde luego - y con una sonrisa picara agrego - aunque no niego que es excitante hacerlo por aquí, ya sabes… _por el peligro_.

Kagome rio al verlo fruncir más el ceño, demostrando la poca gracia que le había causado su comentario. Aunque a él el peligro le era en verdad algo atrayente, sin embargo, el verla a ella pasarlo, no era muy agradable.

- bueno. Basta de palabrerías - dijo la joven - Necesito que sueltes mi otra mano. Ya estoy lo bastante atrasada como para seguir con esto; y eso que el bajar solo me toma un par de segundo. Sin ayuda, claro esta.

- todavía no entiendo como lograras descender… de aquí… sin quebrarte el pescuezo a cambio.

Observo toda alternativa para que la joven pudiera afirmarse durante el descenso. Inuyasha pudo apreciar unos barrotes salientes por la pared a medio metro por debajo del balcón. Estos estaban separados a la misma distancia. Pero en vez de permitirle un descenso, lo único que hacia era ir paralelos al suelo en dirección por debajo del balcón de la habitación siguiente hasta llegar mas allá del cuarto de su padre. Y este ultimo, era el único balcón en todo el palacete que poseía una trepadora de tallos gruesos que le permitiría a la joven bajar sin ningún problema.

El único inconveniente, a su vista, era como llegar hasta allá sin terminar ensartado en los rosales que bordeaban la base de la pared.

- si me sueltas, podrás verlo - dijo la joven con tono despreocupado.

Ahora, los casi cuatro metros (si es que no más), lo hizo dudar seriamente sobre soltarla, y el hecho de siquiera considerar la opción…

Un momento ¿estaba considerándolo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciéndolo? Él era un hombre y ella una muchachita insensata… con aires de libertad que lo tenia totalmente… encantado. Pero, aun así una muchacha. No, ya no es una muchacha, es toda una mujer gracias a él ¡Rayos!

Kagome, aprovechando el trance en el que Taisho se veía envuelto, se soltó sin problemas y bajando hasta así poder apoyar sus piernas en uno de los fierros, y cuando lo hizo se giro dándole la espalda al balcón y con cuidado se sentó sobre el grueso fierro manteniéndose equilibrada con la ayuda de la pared a la que se mantenía sujetada, y en el momento exacto en que la joven se inclinaba hacía adelante, Inuyasha en un acto desesperado trato atraparla, sin embargo Kagome ya colgaba del barrote siguiente sujetándolo con ambas manos.

- nos vemos… Okamanche - le susurro la joven en el preciso momento en que se balanceaba como un modo de darse impulso para así poder alcanzar el siguiente barrote.

Y entre barrote y balanceo paso la habitación contigua hasta llegar a la ultima, que junto a el estaba tanto la trepadora como el balcón de su "tío", al que por ningún motivo debía despertar. Sin embargo, al oír los incansables gemidos y gruñidos que provenían de la habitación y que iban en aumento. Definitivamente no la escucharían aunque les pasara gritando por la ventana que se estaba escapando. Por lo que con movimientos felinos descendió sin ningún inconveniente.

Inuyasha ni siquiera la escucho, ya que apenas la vio avanzar con destreza por los barrotes, salió enajenado de la habitación para luego salir de la casa sin antes inconscientemente recibir su abrigo por parte de Artie.

Se encamino al sector del jardín en el que se encontraba ubicado el balcón de la joven, sin embargo, esta ya no se encontraba a la vista.

A largas zancadas se dirigió a las caballerizas. Pero, no la encontró a ella ni mucho menos a la bestia de caballo llamado Sansón. Por lo visto, ya se había marchado, sin embargo, si tenia suerte, aun podría alcanzarla. Por eso saco un caballo, y como ensillarlo seria una perdida de tiempo, solo le coloco el bocado para poder guiarlo.

Cuando estaba llegando al enorme portón de hierro forjado, entre los arbustos de una de las orillas pudo ver la silueta de alguien que se mantenía escondido. Pero, al acercarse más, casi rio a carcajada limpia al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la escapista-trepadora de paredes-domadora de potros y en especial, domadora de hombres. Aunque lo ultimo, a su juicio, no causaba efecto en él.

Paso por su lado sobre el lomo de su caballo y la joven al verlo sonreír con burla, exhaló exhausta, ahora no tendría como quitarse de la cabeza esa maldita sonrisa por toda una semana, si es que no mas.

A paso calmo hizo que el corcel se acercara al carruaje que esperaba por él y causante del fallido, por el momento, intento de huida de la joven Higurashi.

- ¡mi Lord! - exclamo sorprendido el cochero al ver a Inuyasha a su lado montado a pelo - ¿Ato su caballo al carruaje?

- no es necesario, Franklin. Esta noche montare. Por lo que ya no precisare de tus servicios. Puedes retirarte.

- como ordene, mi Lord.

El cochero, girando el carro para entrarlo por el gran portón justo donde la joven se mantenía escondía, Kagome en un acto de desesperación por no se descubierta, tanteo con su palma el suelo buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda, y cuando dio con una roca, con destreza la lanzo a la cabeza del joven Taisho que miraba con despreocupación el infinito.

Y este, al sentir el impacto en su nuca exclamo una queja de dolor y se giro hacia la joven con furia en sus ojos. Entre tanto Kagome al oírlo se golpeo la frente y negó con la cabeza. Lo único que le faltaba ahora, era que el Okamanche de Inuyasha se pusiera a gritarle, y ahí no solo su tío James se enteraría de sus escapadas, si no ¡todo Londres!

- ¿esta bien, mi Lord? - le pregunto el cochero.

Inuyasha sin dejar de sobarse dejo su vista fija a los matorrales.

- ¡no! No lo estoy - contesto molesto.

Kagome dejo salir el aire con fuerza y el cochero se volvió a los matorrales al sentir el extraño y sospechoso ruido.

- Franklin, ve por unas sales - le ordeno Inuyasha al verlo tan interesado en el sector en el que se escondía la joven Higurashi.

- ¿unas sales, mi Lord?

- así es. Y ni se te ocurra volver hasta que no las tengas.

- pero, mi Lord… ha estas horas… las boticas esta cerradas…

- ¡despierta al maldito boticario si es necesario! ahí veras tu que haces.

- si joven…

El pobre hombre subió al carruaje y a toda la velocidad que le permitía el vehículo, se dirigió a la botica más cercana de la ciudad.

- me debes una, Higurashi - le dijo Inuyasha a penas la vio acercarse a él quitándose los restos de hojas que quedaron atrapados en su cabello y ropa.

- ¡ja! Debes estar bromeando.

- sube, yo te llevo - le ordeno.

- desde luego que no.

Kagome, se alejo de él y camino de manera despreocupada, siendo seguida por el joven Taisho, hasta el final de la cuadra de los ricachones.

Apenas llego a la esquina se detuvo y observo a todas direcciones como si buscara algo, o alguien.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? - le pregunto Inuyasha por detrás - Sube y larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez.

- estoy esperando mi locomoción.

Frunció los labios y dando un efecto de ave nocturna, silbo al viento con suavidad.

Inuyasha iba hacer un comentario acido al respecto, pero, el sentir el retumbar de cascos contra los adoquines lo que hizo que prestara mayor atención a lo que sucedía.

- lamento la demora Sansón - se disculpo la joven con el negro corcel, mientras este se acerco a ella para recibir unas cuantas caricias - Pero el Okamanche me retraso.

El caballo se acerco a ella y se giro permitiéndole que la joven se subiera a su lomo.

-nos vemos Taisho - Kagome alzo la mano como despedida y emprendió rumbo hacia el lado norte de la ciudad. Pero al verlo seguirla, le pregunto con rapidez:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- exactamente el mismo lugar que vas tu- respondió Inuyasha.

- debes estar bromeando…

- ¿por que debería hacerlo? Si tus actividades extra-programáticas son de lo mas interesante, y la ultima si que la disfrutamos.

Kagome volvió su mirada inescrutable y espoloneo a Sansón para que aumentara la velocidad. Cosa que Inuyasha imito con su caballo siguiéndole el ritmo.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la salida Este de la ciudad, trato escapársele. Pero, la desventaja de que Inuyasha conociera muchísimo mejor la ciudad, hizo que no pudiera quitárselo de encima. Aparte, el tenerlo transmitiendo sobre sus fantasías nocturnas con ella (cosa que la sorprendió) y como le fascinaría llevarlas acabo, hizo que mas de una vez se desconcentrara imaginándoselas hasta el punto de casi caer de Sansón.

- ¡cuidado! - le advirtió Inuyasha al sujetarla del brazo al verla casi caer.

- no es necesario que me toques - le dijo corriendo el brazo con brusquedad.

- solo quería evitar que te cayeras, querida mía. Ya que por lo visto, tus dotes de amazona no están muy alertas hoy - la joven corrió la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaba esperando que el joven Taisho no se percatara de ello, cosa que no sucedió, ya que su sonrisa lo dejo ver.

- porque no mejor subes a mi caballo y así me aseguro mejor de que no termines contra el suelo.

- ¿y arriesgarme que te aproveches? No gracias. Prefiero terminar contra el suelo antes.

- prometo mantener mis manos en las riendas - no era solo las manos de él las que la preocupaba, si no la cercanía, y tenia absolutamente claro que Inuyasha Taisho no solo sabia seducir con sus manos, si no con todo su cuerpo ¡ahí Dios!

- prefiero no correr el riesgo de tener que romperte la cara.

- ¡valla! Y yo que creía que con mi silencio ante tu escape anterior, más al cubrirte en la salida, dejaba más que claro que soy de confianza.

- ¡ja! El día que en verdad confié en ti, Inuyasha Taisho, será el día en que Sansón lo haga - Kagome solo un bufido y continuo con su trayecto.

Inuyasha enarco una de sus negras cejas y la miro casi como si hubiera escuchado el disparate más grande de su vida. Que la bestia esa muestre algún afecto hacia él, era tan imposible, como que Percy aprendiera cuando guardar silencio.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **HOLA! Por fin! Lamento haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo, pero la inspiración no llegaba y con lo de mi examen de titulo, uf! Tenia la cabeza hecha un saco de boxeo XD

Pero, ya todo esta solucionado y lo que me tiene mas feliz es que APROBE!

Asi que a celebrar se a dicho!

Bueno, chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado el chapter, y prepárense que la continuación que se viene HOT

Besitos a todos y a todas…

Cuídense y muchísima suerte!

Ah! Ante que se me olvide. La continuación la subiere el próximo sábado. ;)

Besos!

_Avance:_

_- simplemente te observo, querida. Por que a pesar de mostrarte tan confiada con tu cuadrúpedo amigo, y no tanto con un humano, debo decir, que aun así eres fascinante, __Kagome__Higurashi__. No me frunzas el ceño como si estuviera diciendo alguna estupidez - __Kagome__ volvió la vista hacia el frente e Inuyasha continúo con su palabrería - Si hasta que me llames idiota lo encuentro de lo más encantador. Y deberías sentirte honrada, ya que no se lo permito a nadie._

_- Yo nunca te tr ate de idiota - se defendió con rapidez ante tal acusación._

_- ¿segura? - __Kagome__ levanto el cuello con desdén dándole a entender que se equivocaba - ¡valla! Entonces la traducción que me dieron a tu graciosa palabra estaba equivocada._

_Kagome__ ahogo la exclamación al verse descubierta, sin embargo, la pregunta era: ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Se le paso de todo por la cabeza, incluso hasta que Inuyasha se haya dado el trabajo de ir a los bajos fondos de la ciudad en busca de un aborigen americano. No… eso si que seria absurdo. Entonces ¿como?_

_¡Jade! ¿Quien más pudo haber sido? ¡Claro!_

_- ¿Cómo se pronuncia…? ¿Okaman-de?_

_- Okamanche, idiota…_

_Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia, en especial al verla enervada al verse descubierta._

* * *

_- bébelo - Kagome recibió el tacho con el licor de agradable aroma. Tomo un buen sorbo, jugo con el en su boca tratando dar con algunos de sus ingredientes._

_- mmm, sabe a jerez, sin embargo… tiene un dejo entre picante y acido, que con el dulzor del licor, llega a ser… no se como describirlo… - se sentía acalorada, el corazón agitado, su respiración de un instante al otro se hizo dificultosa. _

_Se quito la chaqueta y los botines, y aun así, la temperatura de su cuerpo no descendió, incluso, esta pareció aumentar._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	18. Capitulo XVIII

Capitulo XVIII

- ¿porque me miras así? - soltó la joven con molestia por fin al tener que aguantarse esa mirada desde que le dijo que no confiaría en él a menos que Sansón lo hiciera.

- simplemente te observo, querida. Por que a pesar de mostrarte tan confiada con tu cuadrúpedo amigo, y no tanto por un humano, debo decir, que aun así eres fascinante, Kagome Higurashi. No me frunzas el ceño como si estuviera diciendo alguna estupidez - Kagome volvió la vista hacia el frente e Inuyasha continúo con su palabrería - Si hasta que me llames idiota lo encuentro de lo más encantador. Y deberías sentirte honrada, ya que no se lo permito a nadie.

- Yo nunca te tr ate de idiota - se defendió con rapidez ante tal acusación.

- ¿segura? - Kagome levanto el cuello con desdén dándole a entender que se equivocaba - ¡valla! Entonces la traducción que me dieron a tu graciosa palabra estaba equivocada

Kagome ahogo la exclamación al verse descubierta, sin embargo, la pregunta era: ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Se le paso de todo por la cabeza, hasta que se haya dado el trabajo de ir a los bajos fondos de la ciudad en busca de un aborigen americano. No… eso si que seria absurdo. Entonces ¿como?

¡Jade! ¿Quien más pudo haber sido? ¡Claro!

- ¿Cómo se pronuncia…? ¿Okaman-de?

- Okamanche, idiota.

Inuyasha rio a carcajada limpia, en especial al verla enervada al verse descubierta.

- no andaba tan mal - Inuyasha sonrió complacido llevando su vista con elegancia hacia el frente - y la información la obtuve de muy buena fuente.

- Jade ¿cierto? - pregunto con seriedad.

- no te molestes con ella. Prácticamente la engañe para que se atreviera a soltarla.

- nunca me molestaría con ella ¡jamás lo haría!

- me gusta el modo en que ustedes se tratan, lo unidas que son. El cariño que se tienen, en verdad me sorprende.

- no es solo que sea mi hermana. Es mi confidente, mi más leal amiga y yo lo soy para ella. La quiero lo bastante como para bailar en su matrimonio la Danza de las Espadas.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dijo eso?

- ¿la Danza de las Espadas?

Kagome no quiso hondar en esa parte del baile, y ahora se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por no haberse quedado callada. Pero aquello de la "Danza de las Espadas", era uno de sus más profundos secretos.

En uno de los tantos momento en que Jade le contaba sobre su vida antes de tan lamentable viaje, le hablo sobre una situación en particular que marco a la joven y que hizo que soñara con ello por años.

La situación ocurrió durante un matrimonio en el que su familia fue invitada. Jade le describió al detalle el evento, y con mayor énfasis la parte en que la hermana mayor de la novia, realizo un baile tan maravilloso para su pequeña hermana que todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta. Y no era cualquier baile, era la "Danza de las espadas".

- en vista y considerando que no me quieres hablar de la tal "Danza de las Espadas"… - Inuyasha volvió la vista al frente, y cuando iba a llevar el tema aun asunto más de tipo carnal, dio con una cara demasiado conocida a unos metros de ellos - es esa… ¿Amy?

Kagome se volvió en dirección hacia donde Taisho tenía su vista, y en efecto era ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pero su vestimenta le causo gracia. De seguro le pidió alguna de sus criadas que le pasara uno de sus trajes.

Colores simples variando entre el negro y el gris, y algunos detalles en marrón… ¡Dios! Debería regalarle unos de sus trajes. A pesar de que Amy lo arreglara lo mejor posible y si no fuera por su escultural figura más su belleza, uno no podía evitar dar con que ese traje era horrendo. Pobre la criada que fue su dueña.

- ¡Amy! - y aun lado de ella estaba Warren no muy feliz por haber tenido que ir a ese lugar - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Kagome.

- creí que te veríamos allá. Gracias a Dios que no fue así, ya que con Warren estábamos medios perdidos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Kouga, dejo la invitación abierta... - le contesto.

Inuyasha en susurro, se acerco y le dijo a Kagome:

- ¿invitación abierta?

Kagome trato no prestar atención al comentario de Inuyasha. Y ¿de que serviría? Si aun así este los seguiría.

- Así que - continuo sin prestar atención a su primo - convencí a Warren de que fuéramos. Tu misma me dijiste que siempre hay que aprovechar las experiencias nuevas, nunca desecharlas, y tienes toda la razón… será una historia para contar a nuestros nietos ¿no crees? - le dijo a su esposo y él luego de rolar los ojos sonrió apoyándola en su alocada nueva aventura.

- sin embargo, mi queridísima amiga - Amy sonrió con picardía a la pareja, quienes estaban en una batalla con sus miradas - no es mi presencia lo que sorprende - dirigió su atención a su primo, y dijo:

- si no la tuya, Inuyasha ¿Kagome te invito?

- se podría decir que si - contesto con simpleza.

- se podría decir, nada - corrigió con molestia Kagome - Te invitaste, mejor dicho.

- tranquila, cariño - le dijo Inuyasha - Que al ser "invitación abierta", poco importa ya.

Kagome coloco su mirada inescrutable e hiso que Sansón los adelantara. Las luces y la música, indicaba que se estaban acercando al campamento gitano, y al vislumbra lo que eran loa carros y las carpas aumento la velocidad a un trote. Pero, al ver que sus acompañantes seguían entretenidos hablando sobre nosequediablos, se devolvió.

- ¿vamos? - dijo casi como un gruñido interrumpiendo la conversación entre los primos - ya es tarde.

- relájate - dijo Amy con voz calmada - Son gitanos, dudo que se sientan mal si llegamos unos minutos mas tarde.

- una cosa que me desagrada, es la impuntualidad, Amy.

- puede que a ti y a mi no nos guste. Pero, por la sonrisa que tiene Kouga… dudo en verdad que este molesto.

A pesar del paso lento en el que iban, ya estaba a una distancia considerable del campamento, y el joven Kouga, avisado por un muchacho que extraños se acercaban, les cerro el paso a unos metros de ellos, al reconocer a Kagome.

- Sar sam, Kagome - saludo Kouga apenas estuvo cerca de ellos.

- buenas noches - le respondió el saludo Kagome al momento en que descendía de su caballo - lamento la tardanza.

- ¿tardanza? - dijo sorprendido con aquel comentario -has llegado temprano. La hora es lo de menos, lo importante es que llegaste - observo los otros jinetes que se acercaban a la joven - veo que vienes acompañada. Sar sam, Amy - saludo a la joven al divisarla. Me alegro de que hayas venido también.

- no me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo - Amy se acerco a Warren, lo tomo del brazo y se acercaron al joven zíngaro - El es mi marido, Warren.

- un gusto - dijo Warren tendiéndole la mano.

- es todo mío - respondió el zíngaro respondiendo el apretón de manos.

Kouga llevo la vista hacia Inuyasha que se mantenía atrás de Kagome con una cara de pocos amigos, y el joven gitano sonrió suspicaz.

- te conozco. Pero, ¿de donde? - soltó Inuyasha al hacérsele familiar el rostro de aquel sujeto que le estaba comenzando a provocar una ulcera en el estomago.

- me has visto, gayo. Pero, no me conoces. Kouga Salaverry. Pero, con que me llamen Kouga, bastara - le dijo el gitano tendiéndole la mano.

Inuyasha enarco una de sus oscuras cejas, y con demasiada fuerza se la estrecho. El joven zíngaro trato contrarrestar fuerza sin mucho éxito, y aun así, a pesar de que Inuyasha le estuviera quebrando los huesos de la mano, mantuvo estoico el apretón.

- Inuyasha Taisho - se presento soltando el agarre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Bienvenidos - expreso con alegría Llenan el campamento de alegría.

Kouga los guio hacia el campamento manteniendo una alegre con Kagome y el marido Anderson. Mientras que Inuyasha con una mirada fría los seguía de cerca sin si quiera abrir la boca.

- por lo visto, a un no comen - comento Kagome al ver a la gente conversando, bebiendo y bailando entre el griterío de risas que se escuchaba entre la música, sorprendida al ver que las fuentes con comida se mostraban intactas.

- te esperábamos para iniciar el festín - le aclaro sonriente el zíngaro Kouga.

- ¿a mi? ¿Por qué? - pregunto sorprendida.

- eres la invitada de honor. Pero antes, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Kagome observo como Kouga buscaba con la vista entre el gentío del campamento, para luego sonreír al dar con lo que buscaba.

- ¡Rayo de Sol! - le oyó gritar en Tsalagi.

La joven Higurashi trato de dar con la persona que respondiera a ese nombre, que suponía debía ser una mujer, y así fue.

Una muchacha flacucha de piel blanca y de largo cabello castaño oscuro se acerco a ellos sin dejar de sonreír y de gritar al grupo de muchachas de donde provenía.

- ella es mi hermana pequeña - Kouga la abrazo con fuerza y la presento - Rayo de Sol.

- soy solo tu hermana - le dijo la joven - Tengo 15 años, deja de tratarme como una niña.

- así tengas treinta, para mi siempre lo serás.

- hummm, esta bien. Te perdono, solo porque te quiero - Rayo de Sol, se topo con Amy y Warren, y los observo de pies a cabeza ambos, llevando luego la vista hacia Kagome - hermano ¿de donde los sacaste? todos son... - dio con Inuyasha y tragando pesado continuo - MUY lindos.

- prefiero guardarme los comentarios hacia los hombres, y con respecto a Amy, lo mismo por su esposo. Aunque debo reconocer, que es muy bella...  
- ¿y ella? - dijo señalando a Kagome.

Kouga fijo los ojos en la joven Higurashi mientras que ella sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción mantuvo sus ojos en los de él, provocando que Inuyasha estuviera a punto de tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí. Claro, no sin antes romperle la cara al gitanillo ese… Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea no se le hacia para nada descabellada…

- ella es... - comenzó a decir el zíngaro.

- Kagome, mucho gusto - se presento la joven Higurashi cediéndole la mano como saludo.

- ¡OH! tu eres el Ángel - soltó la muchacha con entusiasmo agitando con rapidez la mano al responder el saludo.

- ¿Ángel? - pregunto Kagome a Kouga, esperando una aclaración al oírse llamara así.

- ¡así es! - afirmo el joven - lo eres de verdad. No solo por haberme ayudado sin siquiera conocerme. Si no también lo digo por que nunca antes había conocido a nadie tan hermosa como tu.

- Oka-manche- murmuro Inuyasha, aun así fue lo bastante alto como para que solo el grupo lo escuchara, cosa que era la idea.

Kagome tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero Kouga lo miro ceñudo, demostrando lo bien que le había entendido.

- Rayo de Sol - tradujo Kagome al ingles - es un nombre muy bello.

- ¡sabes Tsalagi! - grito la muchacha observando sorprendida a su hermano quien se mostraba igual.

- así es… - contesto Kagome en el aborigen idioma. Y Kouga sin dejar de mostrarse encantado y sobre excitado ante ello, continuo la conversación en ese idioma. Mientras que el resto, que no entendía absolutamente nada, se miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

- es una gran alegría poder escuchar que alguien mas aparte de nosotros - se señalo a él y a su hermana - lo hable.

- alegría es para mi también. Añoraba hablar con alguien más Cherokee.

- ¿le entiendes, Kagome? - pregunto Amy.

- es Cherokee…

- ¡oh! El idioma de tu segunda familia.

- es una excelente forma de decirlo.

- ¿segunda familia? - pregunto Kouga. Misma pregunta que se hacia Inuyasha.

- si - contesto - Un grupo de Cherokee´s, se podría decir que son mis vecinos.

- ¡¿se podría decir? - exclamo Amy - cariño, los tienes viviendo en los terrenos de tu familia. Vecino, no es un modo de llamarlos.

- esos terrenos prácticamente son de ellos, así que, son vecinos - zanjo Kagome sin interés en continuar con aquella discusión - como te decía - dijo a Kouga - Ala Blanca, a quien quiero como una madre, cuido de mi hace unos años… y su nieto, quien es mi mejor amigo, quien quiero como un hermano, me enseño hablarlo y sus costumbres.

- ya veo… así que esa era la razón… llegue a pensar que tu madre, o algún pariente es de raza Cherokee. Que locura la mía. La hija de un noble pariente de un indio…

- tan equivocado no estas. El difunto marido de mi hermana es mestizo - dijo con simpleza.

- eso si que es… no se como decirlo… estoy en verdad sorprendido.

- y yo… - murmuro Inuyasha por detrás.

- si mi padre no hubiera sido tan comprensivo, dejando de lado el hecho del cargo que posee y su titulo nobiliario… y el que algunos debamos sacrificarnos, limitados en algunos aspectos (especialmente en el matrimonio); mi hermana habría sido desdichada. David habría muerto… sin haber estado juntos…

Kagome sonrió mientras se mantenía en sus pensamientos, y Amy para cambiar el tema pregunto con rapidez.

- me sorprende ver que un gitano, que esta tan lejos de América sepa hablar este idioma de Kagome… ¿Cherokee? - Kouga asintió - Cherokee ¿Cómo? ¿Igual que Kagome conociste alguno?

- no tuve ese privilegio, mi buena Amy. Y mi mestizaje es demasiado notorio, no como a mi hermana. Mi madre era Pawnee, hija del jefe de su tribu. Se enamoro de un gitano y lo siguió. Por años viajaron por la región hasta que mi padre decidió que era momento de volver al hogar, así que tomaron un barco rumbo a Madrid para encontrarse con su familia. Les costo, incluso mi padre no llego a verlos, ya que murió un año antes. Pero, mi madre continuo hasta que dimos con ellos en París, y ahora estamos aquí, con ellos - finalizo sonriendo hacia su hermana.

- y ¿tu madre? - pregunto Amy.

- falleció hace dos años, nunca pudo con los constantes viajes. Pero siempre he deseado regresar con mi hermana para conocer las tierras en que nuestra madre nació…

- si es que encuentras algo - le dijo Kagome con seriedad, y el joven comprendió.

- discúlpame. Pero hay algo que no entiendo - hablo Warren por primera vez desde que llegaron al campamento, atrayendo la atención de todos - dijiste que tu madre era Pawnee - Kouga asintió - Sin embargo, los Cherokee´s, por lo que tengo entendido, hablan un idioma muy distinto…

- entiendo tu confusión - interrumpió Kagome - pero es algo muy simple. Su madre era hija del jefe de la tribu. Prácticamente, por protocolo debía conocer varias lenguas. Para las reuniones de tribus que se realizan cada cierta cantidad de años, y por lo que deduzco, ella se las enseño a sus hijos ¿no es asi?

- así es - contesto Kouga.

- ¡no le veo lo simple en eso! - replico Amy no muy convencida - que yo sepa, las tribus en Norteamérica, no son nada pocas. Y si cada una tiene su propio idioma… ¡ay Dios!

- ay prima… ¿recuerdos de niña? - soltó con burla Inuyasha al verla con ataque.

- ¡ni lo digas! Casi me descerebre aprendiendo Francés. ¡Imagínate ellos! MAS DE UN IDIOMA POR PROTOCOLO. ¡Yo! No habría servido para ser hija de ningún jefe.

- entonces, amor, no tienes porque sufrir, ya que no lo eres.

Amy sonrió dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su dilema.

- ¡oh! - exclamo Rayo de Sol al ver a la gente juntarse ya listos para el festín - se están juntando. Vengan, venga. Ya van a comenzar.

Kouga y su hermana se adelantaron al ser llamados, y Amy preocupada jalo a Kagome, y bajito le hablo.

- Kagome, tu que tienes experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Qué corresponde que hagamos?

- no tengo la mas menor idea - Kagome rio y Amy se preocupo mas - tranquila. Disfruta, Amy. Dudo que llegues a meter el en el fango, si alcanzas a ver el charco antes.

- Charco, fango ¡entendido! Ser cuidadosa con lo que diga.

- lo principal es no hablar de religión a menos que se te pregunte, tratando de no ser ofensivos. Somos sus invitados, debemos recordar eso y por lo cual, debemos comportarnos como tales.

- ¡entendido!

- en caso de… Yo te salvare - ofreció Warren con dulzura, palabras que a la vez para ellos tenían otro significado, algo mucho mas intimo.

- hummm ¿salvarme? - pregunto coqueta Amy.

Warren le guiño un ojo y abrazados se dirigieron hacia el grupo.

- pudiste habernos informado que existía la posibilidad de que tu amiguito hablara el mismo idioma que tu.

Kagome se giro hacia Inuyasha y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo:

- ¿avergonzado?

Él soltó un bufido.

- claro que no. Lo habría llamado idiota de todos modos, o… arrastrado.

- ¿Por qué? El llamarme Ángel lo encontré bastante dulce, y para nada arrastrado.

- lo de Ángel, es pura porquería.

- seguros que tus halagos son mejores.

- ¡muchísimo mejores!

- así que decirme: que quieres meterte debajo de mi falda luego de devorarme a besos… no. Me equivoco - se detuvo y medito sus palabras - Primero, ibas a devorarme a besos, luego algo sobre mis pechos… y de ahí te meterías debajo de mi falda - se giro hacia él y con sarcasmo le dijo - claro, eso es mucho mejor que llamarme Ángel.

- debo discordar. Nunca use la frase "meterme debajo de tu falda". Aunque la idea… me parece bastante atractiva… - Inuyasha con los dedos intento levantar la falda de Kagome y ella con un manotazo le corrió la mano.

- ¡detente ahí! Y no necesito mas detalles sobre tus fantasías y mucho menos alentarlas.

- tranquilízate - dijo con tono conciliador - Y sobre lo anterior. Solo e hablado con honestidad. Otro punto que me diferencia con el resto; no me gusta andar con rodeos, en especial cuando se trata sobre una mujer. La diferencia es que yo te lo digo directo y claro. O ¿crees que al gitanillo no le interesa "meterse debajo de tu falda"? ¡Claro que si!

- ¡puede ser! - hablo impaciente - pero, para ciertos asuntos es mejor la galantería en vez del descaro. Cosa que a ti te sobra.

- ¿lo galante? ¡Valla! Gracias…

- me refiero lo descarado - Inuyasha resoplo estando en desacuerdo con lo ultimo - y esa clase de halagos… los encuentro agradables. Nunca nadie me había llamado Ángel, lo que me hace sentir bonita y más animosa.

- y yo que creí que los halagos no eran cosas de tu entero agrado.

- lo que tu tienes como concepto de "halago", no. A una mujer le gusta que le digan ese tipo de cosas. Tu con suerte y me has dicho palabra agradable aun oído sensible.

- claro que no. Ha habido varias veces en donde te he dicho lo hermosa que eres. Pero… que solo recuerdes la parte donde describo que haría si fueras a mi cama, me muestra que si piensas en ello.

Inuyasha le sonrió sensual, y Kagome nerviosa se acomodo el faldón y las mangas de la chaqueta. Procurando no mirarlo, ya que sentía sus ojos sobre ella, y podía percibir la intensidad con que lo hacia…

- ¡ Kagome! - con la mano Kouga le indico a ambos que se acercaran al gran grupo que se mantenían sentados alrededor de la gran hoguera.

Kouga la invito a sentarse junto a él y su hermana, mientras a causa por espacio, Inuyasha se sentó frente a ellos aun lado de su prima. Pero el único problema es que ¡LA HOGUERA ESTABA ENTRE MEDIO! Así que sin más remedio, se dedico a disfrutar de la compañía que algunas coquetas zíngaras le ofrecían.

Pero, aun así, la vista se le iba constantemente en dirección a la joven que tenia su completa atención en el fastidioso zíngaro llamado Kouga.  
Durante la noche, la había visto reír, jugar a las cartas con los mayores y lo que mas le asqueo, fue verla tan coqueta con aquel sujeto. Que a partir de ahora, no lo encontraba fastidioso, lo encontraba DESAGRADABLE Y MOLESTO, y si no le quitaba las manos de encima a Kagome, que de ves en cuando se le iban a la espalda de ella y un poco mas abajo… él se las quebraría sin siquiera pestañar. Lo malo es que el vino que le servían no causaba efecto alguno (a su juicio), por lo que bebía y exigía más para contenerse de matarlo.

Kouga era encantador. Tenia su toque seductor que manejaba muy bien, y ni decir lo guapo que era. Pero lo que hizo que él capturara su completa atención, no era todo aquello, si no su historia de vida. Todo lo que ha vivido viajando de un lugar a otro, conociendo lugares, gente y ambientes tan bellos como interesantes.

Le hablo sobre la familia de su madre, y Kagome le conto sobre su gente. Creando otro enlace al ver que tenían algo en común. El amor hacia aquel mundo.

La atracción que el zíngaro sentía hacia ella, era inexplicable y a la vez dolorosa, solo por el hecho de no saber si era compartido, y la satisfacción que sentiría al sentirla de él aunque sea por una sola vez, lo llevo a probar una táctica que dejaría al descubierto si ella se sentía igual.

- bébelo - Kagome, confiada, recibió el tacho con el licor de agradable aroma. Tomo un buen sorbo, y jugo con el en su boca tratando dar con algunos de sus ingredientes.

- mmm, sabe a jerez, sin embargo… tiene un dejo entre picante y acido, que con el dulzor del licor, llega a ser… no se como describirlo… - se sentía acalorada, el corazón agitado, su respiración de un instante al otro se hizo dificultosa.

Se quito la chaqueta y los botines, y aun así, la temperatura de su cuerpo no descendió, incluso, esta pareció aumentar. Por lo que desabrocho un par de botones de su blusa dejando el escote hasta el nacimiento de su busto.

- me siento… me siento… - se relamió los labios volviendo a saborear el licor que quedaba en sus labios - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

- en ningún momento te di el nombre - Kouga sonrió travieso y sensual mientras llevaba el tacho con licor a sus labios - se llama "Licor de la Pasión", y eso es lo que hace. Despierta tus más profundos deseos, dejando la pasión a flor de piel.

Kagome sin ser parte de lo que hablaba, si no solo consciente de sus emociones y de lo que su cuerpo le exigía, en el preciso momento en que al sentir el guitarreo y algunos leves tambores, acompañados de otros instrumentos y voces cantoras, una de sus más grandes pasiones salió a flor.

Como si de un imán se tratara, Kagome fue atraída hacia el centro del campamento donde estaba la gran mayoría aglomerada, y donde un par de parejas danzaban al son de la música. Kouga, siguiendo su propias pasiones despertadas por el licor; a paso calmo la siguió.

Kagome se giro quedando de frente al joven zíngaro, e invitándolo con la mirada, ella elevo sus brazos hasta juntarlos por sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que con su pierna derecha colocando su pie en punta lo estiro y con suavidad, arrastrándolo, lo llevo hacia atrás de ella.

Kouga se acerco a ella, y Kagome con sensualidad, bajo una de sus manos hasta el rostro de él sujetándoselo con fuerza acercando sus labios de manera peligrosa. Y así, con movimientos dignos de grandes bailarines gitanos, comenzaron a bailar con sensualidad siendo observados por todos como iniciaban una danza de seducción, tentación y pasión.

Inuyasha no creía lo que veía. El modo de bailar de Kagome era digno de una ramera, lo que lo enardeció hasta el punto de desear ir hasta él zíngaro ese para romperle la crisma. Cosa que no pudo hacer al sentir como Warren lo contenía.

- ¡déjame Warren! - exigió encolerizado.

- Inuyasha, cálmate - le pidió su prima colocándose frente a él - no tienes porque alterarte, solo están bailando. Algo normal entre gitanos.

- ¡Kagome no es gitana! - bramo entre dientes.

- da como para dudar ¿no crees…? - murmuro pensativa observando a la joven que danzaba prácticamente fuera de si - bueno, da lo mismo. No te puedes lanzar a golpearlo, somos tres contra más de veinte.

- ¿tres? - soltó burlón Warren.

- bueno, dos y medio. Porque, de que ayudo, ayudo… aunque sea con un par de cachetes…

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola. Penetrándola con la mirada, casi como si pudiera ver el alma de ella. Y Warren al ver que ya se mostraba mas calmado, dejo de sujetarlo, tarea que se había vuelto difícil, ya que Taisho tenía fuerza, a pesar de que no la estuviera empleando en su totalidad.

La sensualidad que Kagome empleaba en la danza, le daba a entender al joven zíngaro que seria para él. Pero, en el instante en que la música se hizo mas intensa y en que ella se giro dándole la espalda, comprendió que el espíritu de la joven ya poseía dueño.

El deseo de bailar al chocar con aquellos ojos azules que la observaban de un modo desnudante, hizo que pasara a segundo lugar. Ya que al toparse con los azulejos de Inuyasha, el deseo de ser de él otra vez, la supero de un modo desconcertante en el que sintió su cuerpo prácticamente arder.

Inuyasha la vio dejar al gitanillo completamente aturdido de un momento a otro, adentrándose al bosquecillo en dirección a la vertiente que corría más allá.

Y él, en su estado etílico y sus celos desmedidos, lanzo el vaso y la siguió, perdiéndose ambos del resto.

A medida que avanzaba, se iba topando en el suelo con prendas de la joven, prendas que fue recogiendo y juntando. Y de solo pensar que la joven estaba ya desnuda… ¡oh Dios! Acelero el paso.

Y cuando dio con ella… la ropa que mantenía en sus manos fueron a dar al suelo, cerca de donde la joven había dejado sus cuchillas. La joven estaba sentada en un roquerio a orillas del cause soltándose el cabello con suma tranquilidad.

Y fue en ese momento en que al ver la espalda descubierta, lo pudo ver. El tatuaje de una serpiente. Su cola partía por sobre su nalga izquierda y por la baja espalda la atravesaba subiendo por el lado derecho serpenteándose hasta mas debajo del hombro derecho.

No era algo tosco, sus líneas finas y marcadas daban un toque sensual único antes visto por él. Kagome Higurashi, si que estaba llena de misterios.

La joven se levanto, acomodo su oscuro cabello suelto, y observándolo de reojo, le sonrió con picardía, dejando al Inuyasha completamente atontado. Por lo que no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando ella salto al agua.

Taisho, con rapidez se acerco a la orilla, y luego de pasar un minuto que se le hizo una eternidad, dejo pasar otro más, y otro, cosa que ya comenzó asustarlo. ¿Y si, se golpeo la cabeza la caer? No, habría flotado… o, la ataco algo dejándola en el fondo. ¡Maldición!

Se metió al agua con ropa y todo, desesperado buscándola sin dar con ella, por lo que entro en pánico desvaneciendo su estado etílico por completo.

Pero, al sentir una risita a su espalda, con rapidez se volvió, y ahí estaba, sana y salva, dejando ver solo sus ojos por sobre el agua. ¡Por un demonio! Había planeado todo aquello. Esta vez, se merecía unas buenas nalgadas.

- ¡¿TENIAS PLANEADO MATARME DE UN SUSTO? - exclamo indignado, mientras que Kagome con una sonrisa coqueta, comenzó a levantarse lentamente dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Provocando que la preocupación de Inuyasha pasara a segundo plano al ver como el agua descendía por su piel, acariciando cada centímetro... oh… la rabia se había desvanecido por completo.

- la verdad… - musito sensual acercándose a él - prefiero matarte de pasión…

Aquellas palabras actuaron en él al igual que si se tratara de una chispa sobre un monto de heno seco.

La atrajo hacia él. Y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, sus bocas se sometieron en una danza desesperada en la que se clamaban una y otra vez, en la que parecían no saciarse.

Inuyasha sintió el dulce sabor del licor en los labios y la lengua de la joven, y por un extraño motivo su pasión y deseo aumento de manera considerada hasta ya no poder controlarla.

Control que mucho menos poseía Kagome. Por lo que siendo llevados a un instinto completamente primitivo, luego de llevarla a la orilla del cause, con la ayuda de la joven, se arranco la ropa y colocándose entre las piernas de ella, la penetro con fuerza.

La joven ahogando el grito de placer, enterró con fuerza sus uñas en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, y este lanzando un gruñido en respuesta continuo con las embestidas fuertes y profundas.

Kagome estaba completamente perdida, ya no era dueña de sus actos, ni mucho menos de sus emociones. Pero, lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento hizo que los restos de convencionalismos que le quedaban, fueran dejados por completo de lado. Y en deseo de también experimentar y de querer darle a él placer; le jalo el cabello, y enganchando su pierna a la de él, lo hizo girar sobre el suelo quedando ahora ella sobre Inuyasha.

Aquella nueva posición, despertó nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones en ambos producidos por el sube y baja que iban acompañados por movimientos de caderas de la joven, que instintivamente la hicieron contonearse mas, con mayor fuerza y rapidez al sentirse llegar a lo tan esperado.

La culminación fue tan sorprendente y fantástica para ambos, que ni Inuyasha en su amplia experiencia se había sentido tan satisfecho en toda su vida, y ahora lo tenía todo claro, la quería para él. Toda para él…

- se mi amante, Kagome - musito suave Inuyasha, mientras se sentaba manteniéndola aun sobre si.

La joven comenzó a sentir las suaves y sensuales caricias sin dejar la posición en que ya estaban.

- te lo pido… - continuo - te daré todo lo que necesites, nada te faltara. Lo prometo…

Entre besos y caricias adormecedoras, lo oía susurrarle al oído con voz ronca que aceptara, lo que provocaba que su mente se atontara hasta ya no saber nada más que de ellos. Estaba segura que si seguían así, aparte de volver hacer el amor, terminaría aceptando, ya que su miembro le dejo ver que a ello volverían.

Pero no podía, no así, sabiendo que él le daría todo, menos, lo único que realmente anhelaba. Por lo que saco fuerzas y con un poco de dificultad musito para despabilarse:

- me compraras una casa… - hablaba entre besos y sin dejar de corresponder las caricias - tendré mis propios sirvientes… me darás joyas… vestidos… fiestas… viajes…

- todo lo que desees.

- solo para satisfacer tus necesidades cada vez que quieras.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la observo.

- cada vez que ambos queramos - le dijo.

- claro - soltó sarcástica - y de paso ensucio el buen nombre de mi familia. Mi padre y mis hermanas serán repudiados a causa mía. Solo porque tú, quieres disfrutar sin molestia alguna de mi cuerpo.

- no tiene por que ser así…

- ¡no importa como será! prefiero no saberlo - se alejo de él y comenzó colocarse la ropa, y sin darle la cara continúo:

- regreso a América apenas mi padre venga por mí, o cuando ordene que ya es hora de regresar, y tengo la esperanza de que sea en unas semanas - se giro y lo miro con seriedad - no tengo intenciones de amarrarme a un hombre, ni por matrimonio, ni mucho menos siendo su amante. No lo hecho antes y mucho menos lo hare ahora, así que no vuelvas a proponerme algo así. Si quieres eso, búscate a otra.

- Kagome… ¡Kagome! ¡Por un demonio! - se quedo maldiciendo mientras la veía irse.

Ese gusto de dejarlo siempre en una discusión con la palabra en la boca. Y ¿Cómo era eso de que no quería amarrarse a ningún hombre? No entendía nada, se suponía que la joven estaba ahí para buscar un marido. O ¿no? ¡Dios! Ya no sabia que pensar.

Continuara…

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí estoy.Costo, pero de que salió, salió. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que ahora se viene bueno. Jejejeje

Solo espero tener el capitulo el próximo sábado, ya que me siento horrible. Si mi mamá me ve en el pc, me cuelga XD. Sorry es que estoy súper resfriada, con fiebre y todo, y no quería dejarlas con las ganas de leer la continuación, ya que lo había prometido para hoy.

Nos los molesto más, y los dejo con el avance…. Besos y abrazos!

_Avance:_

_- ¿Qué es? - pregunto Jack al ver la hierba de casi un metro de alto, de hojas velludas medias ásperas que comprobó al tocarlas._

_- es Consuelda… - musito Kagome examinándola con mayor atención._

_- esta no se encuentra en la lista de las que necesitas - comento Jack repasando la hoja que habían preparado antes de salir._

_- tengo… compre en Londres. Pero, son raíces y hojas secas… - arranco la plata de raíz y la guardo en el canasto - recuerda que son mejores las plantas frescas, o recientemente secas, estas conservan muchísimo mejor sus dotes curativos, que no son para nada menores._

_Dijo observando como varias plantas se levantaban por su alrededor._

_- es bastante fea - comento Jack haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

_- puede ser, ya que no esta florecida. Pero tiene una lindas florecitas rosa, blancas o purpuras, que son las que mas e visto que estarán por florecer por lo visto... - murmuro al ver los botones florales formándose en las puntas._

Kdfksjdhfshdf

_- ¡sube a Sansón, Jack! - ordeno la joven._

_- pero… mi papá…_

_- ¡te lo estoy ordenando! yo me las arreglare con tío James después. ¡Ahora obedéceme!_

_Jack, sin dejar de mostrar lo asustada que estaba, ayudada por Kagome, se subió._

_- Kagome… - murmuro la jovencita mirando los hombre que se acercaban a ellas._

_- no te preocupes, cariño - le dijo con una sonrisa tomándole la mano - te prometo que estaré bien. Sujétate con fuerza, y si es necesario abrázate a su cuello ¿de acuerdo?_

_Jack asintió mas confiada, así que Kagome llevo su atención al corcel que frustrado con una de sus patas golpeaba el suelo._

_- ¡llévatela, Sansón! ¡Y protégela! ¡VE A CASA Y NO TE DETENGAS! - le grito dándole un palmetazo para que emprendiera el galope, cosa que hizo al instante._

_- ¡se esta escapando! - grito uno de los hombres emprendiendo carrera para alcanzarla._

_Pero, Kagome con rapidez, se coloco delante de él con su mirada mas intimidante, haciendo al hombre desistir y regresar donde el otro._

_- es a mi y no la muchacha a quien quieren._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	19. Capitulo XIX

Capitulo XIX

- ¿y esta? - pregunto Jack señalándole a Kagome una planta de aspecto negruzco.

- mmm… esa nunca la había visto… - Kagome se acerco y observo al detalle el vegetal. Cosa que la pequeña imito, causándole gracia a la joven Higurashi - no la conozco. Pero, me llevare una muestra de todos modos. ¿Me ayudas?

La jovencita corrió y con fuerza arranco la planta, dejándola luego en el canasto que llevaban para recolectar.

- pero… que tenemos aquí… - murmuro la joven Higurashi con entero interés sobre una planta que recordaba haber visto varias veces, solo que no creyó jamás encontrarla en otro lugar del mundo que no fuera en América misma.

- ¿Qué es? - pregunto Jack al ver la hierba de casi un metro de alto, de hojas velludas medias ásperas que comprobó al tocarlas.

- es Consuelda… - musito Kagome examinándola con mayor atención.

- esta no se encuentra en la lista de las que necesitas - comento Jack repasando la hoja que habían preparado antes de salir.

- tengo… compre en Londres. Pero, son raíces y hojas secas… - arranco la planta de raíz y la guardo en el canasto - recuerda que son mejores las plantas frescas, o recientemente secas, estas conservan muchísimo mejor sus dotes curativos, que no son para nada menores; en comparación con una recién cortada.

Dijo observando como varias plantas se levantaban por su alrededor.

- es bastante fea - comento Jack haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- puede ser, ya que no esta florecida. Pero, tiene unas lindas florecitas rosa, blancas o purpuras, que son las que mas e visto… que estarán por florecer por lo visto... - murmuro al ver los botones florales formándose en las puntas.

Ese era el segundo día que llevaban en Haverstone. La semana había transcurrido con rapidez, para su propia sorpresa.

De día Kagome regreso a su rutina anterior. Volvió a salir con los "tíos", quienes se vieron bastante complacidos con ello. El único inconveniente que hubo durante esos días, fue al día siguiente de su ida donde los gitanos, específicamente, a la hora de la cena.

Mayor no fue su sorpresa cuando tío James le pregunto que tenía que ver con unas cajas de verduras que llegaron de regalo ese mismo día por la mañana.

- ¿cajas de verduras? - pregunto confundida la joven - mmm… no tengo la mas menor idea.

- deberías tenerla - dijo con seriedad Lord Taisho - ya que los hombres que las trajeron, dijeron que el dueño las envió como modo de disculpa hacia tu persona.

- ¿en serio? ¿Cómo modo de disculpa?

- eso es lo que acabo de decir… - dijo James armándose de paciencia - y bueno ¿sabes o no el motivo?

- ¡ah! - exclamo - ahora recuerdo el porque…

Y sin interés en aclarar aquello, volvió la vista a su plato y siguió comiendo con naturalidad. Sin embargo, al sentir sobre ella las inquisidoras miradas de la familia y de su propia hermana, levanto el rostro y pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- sigo esperando una explicación - soltó James exasperado.

- oh… ¿no la di?

Inuyasha se acomodo en su puesto y tratando mostrarse serio, cosa que se le hizo difícil, observaba la graciosa escena.

- no, no la has dado.

-mmm… ¡valla! Y yo que creí que si… ¿en verdad no lo he hecho? - pregunto a Jack.

La jovencita riendo negó.

- Kagome… - al oír el tono de su tío, se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir con el juego. En especial al verle enarcar una de sus cejas.

- esta bien, esta bien… fue por que defendí aun joven que querían meter a prisión a causa del dueño de la verdulería.

James abrió los ojos escandalizado, y peor aun al verla como si nada.

- ¿conocías al joven? - pregunto James con rapidez.

Inuyasha volvió la vista hacia ella para ver que diría. Una mentira era lo más probable.

- mmm… era la segunda vez que lo veía en mi vida.

O la verdad al parecer…

- ¿de que se le acuso?

- de robar.

- ¡defendiste a un ladrón, Kagome!

- por algún extraño motivo, confió en él. Es algo difícil de explicar.

- ¿confías? Lo sigues viendo - espeto molesto.

- lo vi por una tercera vez… pero, hoy temprano se marchaba del pueblo. Y con respecto al vendedor… - cambiando el tema para que no siguiera preguntando - debo decir, que la solicitud de ser perdonado es por el simple hecho de haber dudado de que mi padre sea noble. Cosa que Amy con fervor se encargo de aclararle. Así que, se debió haber enterado de que no mentía. Bueno, en esa parte - se bufo, siendo acompañada por Inuyasha que rio ante ese comentario, provocando que su padre lo mirara ceñudo - Así que, para no arriesgarse, decidió disculparse. Pero, nunca me espere que enviaría algo… con unas simples palabras habría bastado - finalizo sonriente.

Y con toda tranquilidad volvió su interés a su plato.

- lo bueno, es que va haber alguien feliz con todo esto - soltó Inuyasha antes de beber un poco de agua.

- no me imagino quien - dijo James malhumorado.

- Sara, desde luego. La pobre mujer ya no deberá ir al mandado.

- oh… - musito Kagome - yo creo que no estará del todo feliz ¿no crees Artie?

El mayordomo ex pirata, respondió la mirada picara que le envió la joven Higurashi con sus palabras. Pero, su ceño se frunció con rapidez al ver que la señora George lo observaba.

Aquella actitud por parte de Kagome y Artie, fue desde que descubrió un día que el buen mayordomo no solo ayudaba a la cocinera en los mandados, si no también en otras cosas.

_Se pudo_ haber dicho que aquello de las verduras fue el único inconveniente. Hasta la convivencia entre Kagome e Inuyasha era algo más ameno, sin embargo, cada vez que caía la posibilidad, cualquiera de ambos se lanzaba algún comentario desagradable.

Pero todo aquello era para salvar las apariencias, ya que por las noches, en la habitación de Inuyasha, ocurría de todo menos una discusión.

Y si ahora lo pensaba, al trato que llego con ella esa misma noche al verla aparecer en su habitación, el de compartir un momento en la cama y luego cada uno con su vida, no le parecía para nada mal. Y por un momento luego de que ella se marchara, asustado, rebobino sus pensamientos, por simple miedo haberse comprometido a algo que no fuera de su agrado, ya que en el momento del éxtasis cualquiera acepta cualquier cosa. Pero, el trato era de lo más agradable. Una amante requería demasiadas atenciones, y ni hablar de las barbaridades de dinero que se gastaban en ellas a la hora de un presente.

Si, este trato le era más de su agrado. Ella no intervendría en su vida y él… menos en la de ella…

Cosa que no pensó el primer ni el segundo, ni mucho menos el tercer día en que llegaron solicitando el empleo de profesor de piano. Ya que aquel viernes temprano por la mañana, luego de una espectacular noche y un apetitoso desayuno. Cantarín, Inuyasha se iba donde su tío Edward para realizar unos papeleos por sus propiedades, y cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar levantar una de sus oscuras cejas y que se le viniera a la cabeza la solicitud que su hermanita le hizo a la joven Higurashi apenas llego el primer solicitante al puesto.

Kagome seleccionaría al profesor mejor calificado para el trabajo y aparte, ella estaría presente en las clases supervisando todo. Y al ver al joven que estaba frente a él… respiro profundo, miro hacia el salón en busca de algún alma, y al no dar con ninguna, con seriedad Inuyasha pregunto:

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

El joven nervioso busco entre los papeles que tenía en su mano, hasta dar con el tendiéndoselo nervioso al joven Taisho.

- vengo… vengo por el empleo, mi lord. El empleo de profesor de piano.

Inuyasha, sin tomar en cuenta la forzada voz varonil que hacia el joven al hablar, con brusquedad le quito el papel cerrando detrás de él la puerta. Leyó la hoja que por lo visto era la solicitud que George había enviado a comienzos de semana y que este había arrancado.

La arrugo y se la entrego.

- lamento informarte que el puesto ya lo tomaron.

- oh… ya veo… - dijo el joven desanimado - no lo importuno mas. Buenos días.

Este asunto diario de selección a puertas afueras que Inuyasha hacia cada mañana, vez que le tocaba toparse con alguno de los profesorcillos, se había vuelto una rutina bastante agradable, y no es que lo hiciera por sentirse intimidado. Claro que no. Ya que los jóvenes no le llegaban ni a los talones, pero de todos modos, de solo imaginársela junto a alguien del sexo opuesto que no sea de la familia y que perfectamente representara algún tipo de atractivo para ella, no le era de su agrado. Por tal motivo continuo con ello.

Pero, cuando regreso aquella tarde a la hora de la cena, pudo ver como aquello pareció no muy buena idea. Al parecer el último profesorcito que había "dejado pasar" para su querida hermanita, no había sido del entero agrado de Kagome. Y al oír la historia del por que, si hubiera estado presente en la lección… lo habría enviado a su casa en una carrosa fúnebre al vejestorio.

Pero, por lo visto, Kagome sin ningún problema lo hizo. Y todo por que Jack se molesto con el hombrecito y golpeo el teclado, así que este no encontró nada mejor que querer golpearle las manos con una varilla que mantenía en sus manos. Cosa que no logro, ya que la joven Higurashi con rapidez llego donde él y sujeto con fuerza el otro extremo del palo.

Claro que no lo golpeo, pero si se dio el gusto de hacer pedazos su vara, y le pidió a Artie que prácticamente lo tirara a la calle, cosa que este hizo con mucho gusto.

Inuyasha de solo imaginarse la escena, se mataba de la risa. Sin embargo, aquello, no iba a evitar que dejara de hacer su propia selección, claro que ahora seria mas cuidadoso, ni los vejestorios se salvarían si no le era de su agrado.

Y la presencia la jovencita en Haverston aquel fin de semana, se debió a la falta de profesor. Y como Kagome misma había iniciado las instrucciones, solo para que la muchacha no se desanimara, por decisión entre ambas, aquel fin de semana serian unas vacaciones, ya que a la semana siguiente las clases serian intensas. Así que tanto George, como los pequeños gemelos y Jack, más las hermanas Higurashi, el sábado a primera hora de la mañana emprendieron viaje.

Y ahora estaban ahí, Kagome y Jack, paseando por los alrededores junto al corcel recolectando especies que a la joven Higurashi le hacían falta, en especial unas que eran de suma importancia ahora que las cosas entre Inuyasha y ella, por lo menos por las noches, había mejorado.

No le costo tanto dar con ellas. Se sentó en el césped y reviso cada uno de sus especímenes recolectados. Tenía la gran mayoría, pero, las que de verdad eran de importancia estaban todas. Suspiro aliviada al separar las matas de Artemisa y de Trébol Dorado. Llevaba suficientes como para dos meses. Considerando que debe prepararse la infusión cada mañana…

Observo las plantas un poco más, dudosa de si serian suficientes. Bueno, si no lo eran, saldría por ahí a recolectar más…

- Kagome… - se oyó llamar la joven por la muchacha.

- dime, cariño - mata por mata las fue juntando para acomodarlas en el canasto.

- estarás con nosotros por una larga temporada ¿cierto?

- no se que tan larga… la verdad es que no podría darte una fecha exacta. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- pero… en dos semanas ¿estarás aquí?

- si Dios no dispone de otra cosa… si, estaré aquí - dejo de lado lo que hacia y se le quedo observando - Ahora respóndeme ¿a que se debe el interrogatorio?

- es que… es que en dos semanas mas es mi cumpleaños, y quiero que estés ahí.

- ay cariño… - Kagome se agacho y con dulzura le tomo las manos - no me lo perdería por nada del mundo…

Kagome ladeo el rostro con rapidez permitiéndose una mejor recepción de sonidos, alarmando a Jack al verla cambiar su actitud de un instante a otro.

- ¿Qué sucede…?

Colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios le ordeno que guardara silencio. Y Jack, preocupada, llevo la vista hacia donde Kagome la tenía ahora con seriedad.

Sansón por detrás se acerco, colocándose delante de ellas como un modo de protección. Resoplo con fuerza y llevando sus orejas hacia atrás, y dando varios golpes al suelo con sus patas demostró lo embravecido que estaba.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí? - pregunto con fuerza Kagome hacia los arbusto que tenían delante de ellos - ¡muéstrese quien sea!

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que el movimiento en los arbustos se hizo mas intenso.

- Kagome… - musito asustada Jack pegándose a su costado al ver a dos tipos salir desde donde la joven Higurashi y Sansón tenían su atención.

Kagome de manera protectora, paso su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha y la atrajo a si, haciéndola sentir protegida.

- nos descubrió, viejo - hablo uno de los hombres al otro sin quitar la vista a los tres - y nosotros que creíamos que nos seria fácil.

- lo bueno es que esta vez no hay naiden que te defienda - le dijo el otro sujeto a Kagome.

Seguro que se referían a Inuyasha o a Big Jack. Malditas babosas que no saben perder.

- ¡sube a Sansón, Jack! - ordeno la joven.

- pero… mi papá…

- ¡te lo estoy ordenando! yo me las arreglare con tío James después. ¡Ahora obedéceme!

Jack, sin dejar de mostrar lo asustada que estaba, ayudada por Kagome, se subió.

- Kagome… - murmuro la jovencita mirando los hombre que se acercaban a ellas.

- no te preocupes, cariño - le dijo con una sonrisa tomándole la mano - te prometo que estaré bien. Sujétate con fuerza, y si es necesario abrázate a su cuello ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió mas confiada, así que Kagome llevo su atención al corcel que frustrado con una de sus patas golpeaba el suelo.

- ¡llévatela, Sansón! ¡Y protégela! ¡VE A CASA Y NO TE DETENGAS! - le grito dándole un palmetazo para que emprendiera el galope, cosa que hizo al instante.

- ¡se esta escapando! - grito uno de los hombres emprendiendo carrera para alcanzarla.

Pero, Kagome con rapidez, se coloco delante de él, con su mirada mas intimidante, haciendo al hombre desistir y regresar donde el otro.

- es a mi y no la muchacha a quien quieren.

- es verda, compadre. Deja que la mocosa se valla.

- pero nos delatara antes de tiempo - dijo el otro.

- no te preocupes, que para cuando vengan por esta, ya nos habremos ido. Además, es a la damita a quien el jefe quiere.

- y ¿Cuál es vuestro plan, caballeros? - pregunto Kagome luego de un molesto silencio que se formo y también dándose tiempo para analizar la situación - como soy parte importante de el, me gustaría por lo menos saber en que consiste.

Uno de ellos, el de mas edad, se mostro reacio a hablar, en cambio el mas joven, que notaba mas parlanchín, en un, dos por tres, soltó todo, recibiendo la mirada furiosa de su acompañante.

- te secuestraremos y así cobraremos recompensa por tu cabeza.

- ¿en serio? - trato sonar lo mas impresionada, a pesar de estarse riendo por dentro.

- bien en serio - enfatizo el joven.

- valla… debe haber sido una idea muy bien planeada ¿a cual de ustedes se le ocurrió tan ingeniosa idea?

- debo reconocer que yo soy la cabeza de la banda - respondió el muchacho, provocando que su compañero lo observara ceñudo.

- el jefe se debe sentir bastante amenazado.

- la verda, es que bastante.

- me lo imagino…

- déjense de palabrerías - interrumpió ya molesto el otro - y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez. No me gusta este lugar. Es propiedad de Taishos.

- tiene toda la razón - afirmo Kagome.

La joven con rapidez llevo sus manos a su espalda y con demasiada dificultad trato desabrochar los botones de su vestido. Cosa que logro aun así.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto sorprendido el mas joven de sus secuestradores al verla sacarse el vestido por sus piernas.

- este vestido es una verdadera molestia, y lo único que va a causar será atraso, y esa no es la idea ¿cierto?

- tiene toda la razón - dijo el otro sin quitarle los ojos de encima - aunque ahora…. Viéndola así, me dan ganas de otra cosa.

Kagome lanzo su vestido hacia un costado y con una sonrisa lo dejo acercarse.

Inuyasha, luego de un incansable viaje a caballo, hacia solo una hora había llegado a Haverston. Y como excusa para su presencia ahí: le iba a reprochar a Kagome el haberse marchado sin siquiera avisarle, y lo peor de todo, sin despedirse como correspondía al no verla durante tantos días.

Una estupidez todo aquello, pero que demonios importaba. Desde que la conoció se especializaba en hacer estupideces. Y habría llegado antes, si su padre no lo hubiera hecho aplazar el viaje por un día, todo por un cargamento que llegaría. Pero bueno, ya estaba ahí, y eso era lo importante.

Dejo sus cosas en la habitación que siempre ocupaba cada vez que visitaba Haverston. Saludo a los dueños de casa, y dio como excusa para ellos, el deseo de visitar el campo, el alejarse de la ciudad y una sarta de cosas que ya ni recordaba. Y su tío Jasón, lo único que dijo, fue:

- solo espero, que no haya sido por ningún asesinato.

- que yo recuerde, no - el joven rio y salió de la sala.

Kagome ni su hermana se encontraba en la casa. Solo estaban los Marqueses, George y Jade. Ultima que lo sorprendió al ver que no estaba junto a su hermana.

Una de las criadas le informo que la joven Higurashi había salido a pasear por el campo junto a la pequeña.

Así que a paso veloz salió de la mansión. Se acomodo la ropa y echo atrás sus negros cabellos y aun así, estos rebeldes volvieron a su lugar. Se iba a dirigir a la cuadra dispuesto a salir con su caballo, cuando sintió el fuerte e incesante retumbar de cascos por la pradera.

Llevo la vista de inmediato en búsqueda del jinete que haría acto de presencia en cualquier momento. Y al ver el negro corcel, se acerco en aquella dirección. Sin embargo, al ver quien lo galopaba, su pecho sintió una opresión que tendía a presentarse solo cuando algo malo estaba sucediendo, y el ver a su hermana montada en la bestia, solo quería decir que algo serio debió suceder.

- ¡Jack! ¡Cariño! ¿Estas, bien? - se acerco a ella y tomándola en brazos la ayudo a bajar.

- Kagome… - logro musitar con voz cansada.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto preocupado llevado la vista en dirección de donde provenían creyendo que la joven Higurashi aparecería en cualquier momento.

- Kagome me obligo a venirme… ella se quedo para que no me siguieran. Le van hacer algo, lo se… Inuyasha, debemos ir ayudarla.

- ¿Quién le va hacer daño? - y al ver que la muchacha mantenía su atención en el corcel la sacudió e hizo que lo mirara - Jack, contéstame ¿Quién le va hacer daño?

- eran dos sujetos… nunca los había visto…

- ¡maldita sea! - se irgio desesperado y tratando pasar la frustración arrastro sus cabellos hacia atrás con la mano - ¿Dónde están?

- por el rio… donde Reggie y Derek jugaban de niños.

Inuyasha trato dar con alguien para que ensillaran su caballo. Pero, en ese inmenso palacio no se dejo ver ningún trabajador, y aunque llegara aparecer alguno, o que él mismo fuera a preparar el corcel, eso requeriría demasiado tiempo. Cosa, que no podía malgastar.

El resoplido del negro garañón atrajo su atención, y no solo eso, si no lo impaciente que se mostraba, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse de correr…

Observo como Jack se acerco a él y le susurraba las mismas palabras de cariño que le escucho a Kagome decir cada vez que el corcel se mostraba sobre excitado.

En cierto modo lo calmo, pero aun así no dejo de agitar las orejas al mismo tiempo que guiaba su vista en dirección de donde provenían.

Y ahí, Inuyasha comprendió… el caballo, aquel demonio desagradable que no se dejaba tocar por nadie que no fuera Kagome, estaba preocupado. Y el modo en que se dejo de manera dócil tocar por su hermana, hiso que tirara por la borda todos aquellos pensamientos de dispararle cada vez que se le acercaba. Pero, ahora… las palabras de Kagome misteriosamente se hicieron presentes: "confiare en ti, el día en que Sansón lo haga" ¿Cómo se suponía que haría que un caballo confiara en él, en especial aquella bestia?

Sansón a trote iba de un lado al otro resoplando y relinchando desesperado apenas quedaba en dirección hacia donde se suponía estaba Kagome, luego volvía junto a Jack y le daba pequeños empujoncitos como si quisiera que la jovencita se alejara en dirección a la casa…

- ¡Jack! ¡Entra! - le ordeno a su hermana.

- ¿Qué? Pero, Kagome…

- Sansón me llevara. Pero él no hará nada hasta que tú no entres.

La jovencita arrepollo la falda y corrió escaleras arriba, permitiéndole a Inuyasha corroborar su teoría, ya que a penas Jack entro, el caballo se giro dispuesto a emprender el galope. Maldita bestia... sonrió de medio lado acompañando sus pensamientos. Y al verlo dispuesto a irse, Taisho se sujeto a tiempo a la crin y se encaramo con rapidez al caballo.

El nuevo peso alerto a Sansón, por lo que comenzó a tirar mordiscos tratando alcanzarlo para hacer que Inuyasha se bajara, cosa que no hizo. Así que este se sujeto con fuerza y le dijo con voz tronante:

- ¡mira! ¡Me agrada tan poco como a ti esto! ¡Pero, Kagome nos necesita!

Sansón se encorvo colocando su cabeza entre sus patas y agito desesperado sus orejas… por lo visto, no seria tan fácil…

Kagome se sacudió los restos de pasto y polvo que pudieron haber quedado en su corsé y falso. Y cuando se creyó lo bastante limpia observo sus nudillo que estaban enrojecidos y levemente despellejados. Nada que un poco de consuelda o geranio curara.

Uno de los hombres que yacía en el suelo, con un fuerte quejido comenzó a levantarse. Iba a ir a noquearlo cuando sintió el retumbar de cascos que venia en su dirección.

Agarro su vestido y emprendió corrida hacia los arboles para cubrirse, y al recordar un detalle, se devolvió y a la carrera llego donde su "secuestrador" y le propino una patada dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

Inuyasha cuando llego, vio los tipos desvanecidos regados por el suelo, y preocupado, la buscaba con la mirada.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! - y al ver que la joven no respondía, alzo mas la voz - ¡KAGOME!

La joven que toda complicada trataba de colocarse de nuevo el vestido, al escucharlo, sin dejar de arreglárselo salió a su encuentro sin dejar de mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo ahí.

- ¿Inuyasha? - el joven se volvió hacia ella y su rostro se relajo - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Observo el lugar, y lo primero que hizo fue alzar ambas cejas al comprender que había llegado sobre… ¿había llegado sobre Sansón…? pero ¿Como?

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? - se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven - ¿estas bien? - la separo y le sujeto el rostro - ¿no te hicieron nada?

- no… nada - respondió turbada por su preocupación.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto al ver el estado en que estaba. Su cabello todo desordenado y su vestido alborotado - ¿no se atrevieron a tocarte?

- no… Esto - señalo el vestido - es por otro motivo. Estoy bien… en serio.

La volvió abrazar y ella sin ningún movimiento, un poco incomoda, solo se dejo. Ya que aquello… se sentía bien.

El otro tipo, estaba volviendo en si, y Inuyasha al sentirlo, se acerco a él y lo sujeto de las solapas de la chaqueta.

- ¡hey! Despierta.

Le dio unas cachetadas y este al reconocer a Taisho, llevo las manos frente su rostro para evitar cualquier golpe.

Inuyasha lo observo un poco mas, se volvió hacia el otro tipo que yacía unos metros mas allá, y al comprender de quienes se trataban, sonrió irónico. Los mismos sujetos de la vez anterior, los que habían armado tal escándalo en taberna.

- valla, valla… no puedo creer que sigan con lo de aquella vez. O ¿les cuesta asumir que perdieron?

- todo… todo fue idea de mi jefe - comenzó a decir el tipejo si quitar la manos frente su rostro - se molesto bastante cuando perdió por segunda vez.

Inuyasha confundido, frunció el ceño y se volvió a Kagome que trataba abrochar su vestido, sin mucho logro.

- ¿por segunda vez? - le pregunto Taisho a la joven. Y esta al oírlo se volvió a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto desafiante al no gustarle el modo en que Inuyasha la observaba.

- ¡¿volviste a jugar con ese tipo?

- ¡¿Qué? El imbécil ese no sabe perder. ¡¿Y, qué? No volveré a jugar con él.

- no te preocupes, me encargare de que así sea - soltó de manera amenazante.

- ¿así? Y ¿Qué harás? ¿Me lo prohibirás? - Inuyasha se levanto y la miro con fijeza, no sin antes azotar al tipo contra el suelo. Kagome bufo, y continúo sin mirarlo y tratando por fin abrochar su traje - no me hagas reír. Puedes prohibirme lo que se te ocurra. Pero, nada me obliga a obedecerte. Así que no seas Okamanche. No necesito que nadie me defienda, como están ellos, es muestra suficiente…

El contacto de sus dedos por sobre su piel corto sus palabras y ahora solo era consiente de cómo Inuyasha con cuidado abrochaba su vestido. Y cuando finalizo paseo sus palmas por sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda subiéndola hasta sus hombros.

Inuyasha había tratado no mostrarse dolido con sus últimas palabras. Ahora ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si lo que dijo solo lo soltó de manera automática.

Años valiéndose por si misma y teniendo que llevar a cuestas la vida de toda una hacienda… ¿si sabia todo aquello, entonces, porque le afectaba tanto el que no lo necesitara? Camino hacia Sansón y le regalo un par de palmetazos sobre el lomo, mientras que este resoplo gustoso.

Kagome se volvió hacia ellos y sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendida camino donde el corcel.

- llegaste en él… - murmuro acariciando el caballo. Quien al sentirla, exigió la completa atención de ella al sobar la cabeza contra su vientre - ¿Cómo?

- por lo visto, él confía en mi después de todo.

Las manos de ambos de toparon entre la caricias hacia el corcel y sin dudarlo, Inuyasha intento entrelazar los dedos, cosa que no pudo llevar hasta el final cuando sintieron acercarse jinetes.

Kagome se corrió e intento acomodar su cabello, así que cansada lo dejo tal cual, todo enmarañado.

- Inuyasha, Gracias a Dios que llegaste a tiempo - soltó aliviado Jasón Taisho al acercarse en su caballo.

En cambio Inuyasha solo guardo silencio.

- Kagome, muchacha ¿estas bien?

- si, no se preocupe. Estoy bien.

- mi lord - se le acerco al marques uno de los sirvientes - están bien golpeados - señalo a los intento de secuestradores que se quejaban al ser movidos - dudo que respondan algo ahora.

- no deberán responder nada - dijo Inuyasha ganándose delante de Kagome - fue por mi por el que atacaron a Kagome.

La joven Higurashi sorprendida se volvió a él.

- ¿de que hablas muchacho? - pregunto su tío.

- en la casa te explico todo, tío Jasón.

El marques asintió, y ordeno que uno de los sirvientes entregara su caballo para que los jóvenes pudieran regresar.

Kagome recogió su canasto y de un salto se monto a Sansón.

Al llegar, las mujeres salieron a recibirla. Jack al instante se lanzo a sus brazos sin querer soltarla, y entre sollozos le decía lo mucho que había temido por ella. Jade recibió el canasto, y junto a las señoras Taishos se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba ocupando la joven para que se diera un gustoso baño. Que de seguro lo necesitaría.

La Señora Molly la atendió como una hija, la peino y ayudo a vestir. Claro que no dejo que nadie viera su tatuaje, por lo que con rapidez o se zambulló o salió del agua cubriéndose con una toalla, o se coloco la bata. Por lo que nadie supo nada.

Durante el resto del día se hablo sobre ella, y sobre como Inuyasha de manera heroica la rescato, inventando las mujeres gran parte de la historia.

Y la excusa que el joven dio con su tío, fue que había corrido una partida de cartas con los tipejos, y por lo visto a ellos no les agrado perder ante un noble, por lo que quisieron vengarse.

El Marques lo dejo pasar, ya que la muchacha estaba a salvo, pero, un así, Inuyasha se gano una buena reprimenda por parte de su tío patriarca de la familia, y primera reprimenda hacia él, cosa que le causo gracia. Claro que su padre y su tío Tony hacían todo lo posible para evitarse aquella escena, y como siempre se pregunto como seria, lo recibió con agrado.

Durante el resto del día Kagome no dirigió la palabra, se veía incomoda, en especial cuando le pedían detalles sobre aquello, prefiriendo el silencio. Y al creerla aun aterrorizada con tal asunto, no la instigaban más.

Y no era el hecho de que trataran a Inuyasha de héroe que la tenia en un mutismo auto impuesto, si no el hecho de que él se culpara, cosa que no se esperaba y con lo que no sabia como actuar.

El que él se culpara la salvaba de un montón de cosas, en especial el tener que hablar sobre sus salidas nocturnas, lo que provocaría que también salga a la luz el que se juntan por las noches.

Se levanto de la mesa, y disculpándose con el ajetreo del día, se acuso estar cansada. Nadie le dijo nada y solo le desearon buenas noches.

Todos la siguieron a la hora después, con excepción de Inuyasha, que se quedo en el salón bebiendo un poco más. Y cuando ya cansado, se marcho a su habitación.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla, pero luego cambio de idea y creyéndole lo de estar cansada, simplemente se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, tiro su chaqueta sobre una silla, se quito la corbata y desabrocho parte de su camisa.

- demoraste mas de lo que pensé.

Se giro con rapidez al oírla. Estaba bella. Su cabello suelto en uno de sus hombros, solo estaba utilizando un ancho camisón que solo se podía sostener en uno de sus hombros dejando el otro totalmente descubierto. Y por la delgadez de la tela, pudo ver que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Camino hacia él y con uno de sus delicados dedos lo paso por el pecho de Inuyasha haciéndolo estremecerse y deseándola al instante.

Ella sonrió, y a paso felino llego a los pies de la cama. Con un solo movimiento desato el nudo de su camisón y este se deslizó hasta caer a sus pies dejándole ver sus formas.

Inuyasha se acerco y ella esperándolo, se acomodo en la cama. Su ropa desapareció con rapidez y ganándose sobre ella, su labios de juntaron deseosos.

El hecho de que ella no lo necesitara y que su preocupación con el suceso del día hiciera que se sintiera inútil, y mucho más al ver que ella solo lo utilizara en aquella área, le molesto.

Podía ser que ella se pudiera manejar lo bastante bien como para mantenerse y cuidarse, pero, lo que ellos compartían por la noches era algo único, y la sola idea de que Kagome tal vez se atreviera a remplazarlo incluso ahí, despertó el sentimiento de posesión.

Y con la idea de demostrarle que él era único y que nadie más despertaría en ella sentimientos y sensaciones tan exquisitas y placenteras como solo él sabia hacer tan bien, esa noche le demostraría que también conocía a las mujeres.

Y así mismo se lo dejo ver al bajar por su cuello con suaves y adormecedoras caricias. Dedico la misma atención a ambos pechos, los acaricio, los beso, los masajeo y los lamio, luego con lentitud, descendió hasta su vientre y lo beso con suavidad, despertando nuevas sensaciones en ella haciéndola enarcar su espalda como respuesta al soltar el gemido que no pudo ahogar.

Bajo hasta sus pantorrillas con suaves caricias que dejaban una marca quemante. Ascendió sin dejar de besar y lamer toda la cara interna de la pierna hasta llegar al muslo, y a esa zona específica, brindo todos sus conocimientos provocando que ella deseara morir en ese instante.

Inuyasha al dar con el botón carnoso, lo acaricio unas cuantas veces, solo lo suficiente hasta que ella estuviera lo bastante lista para recibirlo. Cosa que no se hizo esperar al sentirla ya húmeda. Sonrió para si, se levanto y sus bocas se volvieron a juntar. Le levanto un poco las caderas, y ahogando ambos la exclamación, Inuyasha entro en ella.

El ir y venir de las envestidas no se hizo esperar. Y mucho menos, el paraíso. El sabía, como hacerle el amor, y ella lo tenía más que claro.

Pero, lo que en verdad le gusta al joven Taisho, era el momento que venia luego de hacer el amor, que era mantenerla entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel tersa y el exquisito aroma de sus cabellos. El aceite de rosas tan característico de ella y tan divino, salía al ambiente a la menor caricia que le propinaba. Era en verdad algo agradable.

Lo único malo, era que la joven siempre tenía la insistente necesidad de marcharse lo más rápido posible luego del momento compartido, cosa que trataba dejar pasar. Y aquella noche, no fue la excepción.

Kagome se giro sobre la cama dándole la espalda, y el ceño fruncido de él no se hizo esperar en presentarse, y se acentuó mas al verla levantarse por lo visto dispuesta a marcharse.

Recogió su camisón, y con un solo movimiento lo paso por su cabeza y quedo con el puesto.

No debía volverse para ver si estaba despierto o no, sabía claramente que él debía estar observando cada uno de sus movimientos, incomodándola, pero, aun así no se volvió.

Se encamino hacia la puerta, y cuando ya estaba por cruzarla, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

- por cierto - Inuyasha levanto el rostro, y entre la obscuridad pudo ver su sonrisa - Gracias.

No era necesario que le explicara el porque de ese "Gracias", ya que era tanto por lo de la tarde, como por lo de hacia unos segundos.

Él solo sonrió y satisfecho llevo sus brazos atrás de su nuca.

El regreso a su habitación, para Kagome fue tormentoso. La pasión de Inuyasha era en verdad abrumadora, y lo que acababa de sentir, ni siquiera merecía ser comparada con las anteriores, ya que había sido algo absolutamente único y maravilloso. Provocando que se despertaran nuevos conflictos.

Sus sentimientos había logrado manejarlos, y lo de ellos se había vuelto algo meramente carnal, facilitándole así las cosas para cuando sea hora de partir. Pero, con esto… dudaba seriamente sobre si lo seria…

Continuara…

**N/A: **Nuevo capitulo! Lamento la demora, pero, me quede sin internet por estos días, y no tenia como subir el capitulo, valla valla! Pero ya estoy aquí! Jejejeje

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Decidí colocar otro lemon por que lo creí necesario, cosa que no estaba planeada, asi que quede agotadísima!

Pero creo que valió la pena. Y sobre Inuyasha…. Mmm… ya no se que decir sobre él, es tan especial como todos los hombres XD aunque asi y todo lo quiero!

Ya amigas mias, las dejo con el avance, y vale decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

Nos las molesto mas y las dejo con el avance.

_Avance_

_- y este ¿Quién es? - pregunto Tony apenas estuvo a su lado, señalando al joven Elton - supongo que no es el de las verduras. Si no, al viejo no le va agradar._

_- veo que tío James lo coloco al corriente… mmm… y contestando su pregunta, tío Tony. No, no es el de las verduras. Es el profesor de piano de Jack._

_- ¿en serio? ¿Ya es? creí que primero los evaluarías y luego decidirías._

_- eso hice, tío Tony. Y él es perfecto, me gusta. Me demostró ser un gran profesor, así que lo contrate._

_- ¿te gusta? - la joven asintió - te has dado cuenta de que es… - de modo gracioso hizo un movimiento delicado con sus manos, dándole a entender a que se refería - delicado, por así decirlo._

_- ¿delicado como el lino, o la seda? - dijo Kagome demostrándole que sabia a que se refería._

_- ambos juntos, gatita. Así que si te interesaba de otro modo, pierdes tu tiempo. La verdad es que cualquier mujer lo perdería._

_Kagome rio y llevo la vista al joven que achuchado se mantenía en su puesto observando con timidez a James._

_- no te preocupes, tío; me di cuenta de ello desde un comienzo._

_- sin embargo, me sorprende que James no._

_Ambos llevaron sus vista donde el susodicho, quien con el seño fruncido y con la mirada intimidante que lo caracterizaba observaba al joven pianista._

_- mmm… - musito la joven al ver la escena - y eso que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima… tal vez ya se dio cuenta…_

_- te aseguro, gatita. No lo ha hecho. Si no, tendrías que continuar con la búsqueda. Tal vez duda de él, pero aun no lo descubre. No conoceré a mi hermano._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	20. Capitulo XX

Capitulo XX

El regreso a Londres, no se hizo esperar. A media mañana luego de que Kagome le dejara al Márquez las indicaciones sobre el insecticida de frutos de cinamomo para los rosales, seguidos a caballo por Inuyasha, emprendieron retorno a la ciudad.

La verdad, es que con lo sucedido el día anterior con Kagome, George andaba con el alma en un hilo, todo por miedo a que sucediera algo peor. Por tal motivo volvieron.

Ahora Kagome debía pensar que hacer para cuando tío James se enterara de tal asunto. Lo menos que él haría, seria reprender a Inuyasha, y todo por su causa. Y para variar en aquella situación, al no poder aguantar tal injusticia, saltaría en su defensa contando toda la verdad. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que haría para zafarse de esto?

Si esto hubiera sucedido apenas había llegado a Inglaterra, tal vez habría permitido que se lo llevara el mismo diablo, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. No solo por el hecho de dormir juntos, si no, por que él muy bribón lo hizo para encubrirla.

Era su culpa que toda esta situación estuviera apunto de estallarle en pleno rostro y sin siquiera poder cubrirse del impacto ¿Qué debía hacer?

Maldito país que la estaba volviendo una mentirosa…

A las horas de un incansable tambaleo en el carruaje, y de los pisoteos que de ves en cuando le daba los gemelos al jugar, cosa que la joven Higurashi resto de importancia al ir meditando, se detuvieron en una posada a almorzar. Era tal su ensimismamiento que ni cuenta de ello se había dado. Ni de Sansón se tuvo que preocupar, ya que este dócilmente se dejo atender por Inuyasha.

Frunció el ceño, y en ningún momento les quito los ojos de encima, hasta que ingreso a la posada siendo tironeada por Jack.

Podía ser que estuviera celosa, tal vez solo un poco. El resto era solo extrañeza de ver al garañón dejarse con alguien más que no sea ella. ¿Qué habrá hecho para ganárselo? Bueno, eso ya lo averiguaría. Primero, lo primero. Debía ver como se deshacía del otro dilema, cosa que le parecía imposible… rayos.

Pero, ese asunto ya no era necesario, ya que Inuyasha, aprovechándose del lado maternal de su adorada madrastra, lo soluciono con inteligencia. Solo tuvo que hacerle ver lo malo que seria informarle a su padre lo sucedido. Ya que este no solo lo desheredaría y colocaría su cabeza en mortal peligro, si no también lo más importante para alguien como él, su hombría seria brutalmente atacada. Y eso, si que seria algo horrible.

Y aparte, para dejar a George mas tranquila, le prometió no volver apostar con ese tipo de gente. Cosa que era lo de menos, por eso acepto. Y lo mejor de todo, fue que ni siquiera le tuvo que pedir que negara su presencia en Haverston, ya que ella misma lo propuso.

- así que espero que guarden silencio - le oyó Kagome ordenarles George sin siquiera haber prestado atención a lo anterior. Por lo que se acerco a Jade, y en susurro le pidió que le contara.

- ¿sobre que situación se refiere?

- sobre lo de ayer… - le respondió su hermana en el mismo tono - dice, que lo mejor es que el señor James no se entere, ya que puede despellejar vivo a Inuyasha - finalizo con verdadero espanto, provocando que su hermana divertida preguntara:

- ¿uso esas exactas palabras?

- algo por el estilo - rio con timidez cubriéndose la boca con la punta de los dedos - y también debemos hacer como si no lo hubiéramos visto en estos días.

- oh… - y sin creerlo, la joven Higurashi le pregunto -¿en serio dijo todo eso?

Jade asintió y volvió la vista al resto de los integrantes de la mesa, dejando una sorprendida y más tranquila Kagome. De seguro Inuyasha tenía que ver en esto…

- ¿y? ¿Listas para ordenar? - pregunto el susodicho tomando asiento entre Jade y George, sin dejar de ser escrutado por la joven Higurashi.

- si, por favor. Estoy famélica - se acuso Jack con exageración.

Kagome divertida rio, y volvió la vista donde Inuyasha. Que gustoso y muy tranquilo pedía un banquete como para veinte personas robustas, y no para dos mujeres que comen como pajaritos, una tercera que come lo justo y necesario, una pequeña que casi ni termina un plato y dos gemelos fanáticos de los dulces y no de la carne de res.

De seguro se llenaría hasta casi explotar y el resto pediría que sea botado… rolo los ojos y murmuro - Ricos...

Y por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni para hablar quitaba el joven Taisho, le dejaba mas que claro lo satisfecho que estaba consigo mismo. Mmm… por lo visto, tiene la peculiaridad de casi siempre salirse con la suya. Y si no fuera por que ella se niega a ser su amante, diría sin duda alguna que siempre… bufo ante ello. Engreído.

Ya para cuando estaban entrando a Londres, Inuyasha se marcho en otra dirección. Seria demasiado absurdo que llegaran todos juntos. La mentira se iría a la punta del cerro y ella le seguiría por detrás. Aunque por un extraño motivo, al verlo marcharse, sintió un vacio en su pecho que no pareció minorar… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo…?

Tanto no habrían tenido que actuar, ya que tío James, ni siquiera se encontraba en casa. Cosa que a todos se les hizo mejor, provocando que la dueña de casa suspirara aliviada por ello.

Cada uno se marcho a su cuarto, dejando aquella historia como el recuerdo de una aventura.

A los días siguientes, Kagome, en su deseo de comprar ya el regalo de la jovencita Taisho, acompañada por Amy y Jade, llegaron a Regent Street, donde supuestamente había abierto una espectacular boutique donde Amy le interesaba comprar un par de accesorios. Así que dejando de lado su interés en comprar el regalo de Jack, fueron en búsqueda del famoso local.

Y ya cuando terminaron llenas de paquetes, todos de Amy, que compraron en cualquier parte menos en la famosa boutique (que por lo visto se la había tragado la tierra), agotadas y hambrientas con el ajetreo, llegaron a un café dispuestas a disfrutar de un rico aperitivo.

- estas galletas están deliciosas - dijo entre mordiscos Kagome.

- ya veo que te gustaron - observo Amy - Prácticamente te las has devorado.

- ¡es que están demasiado buenas! Mira Jade, prueba estas. Tienen su dejo a Cuernos de Gacela. Vamos, pruébala.

La pobre muchacha avergonzada por las miradas que algunos clientes les daban, con timidez tomo un bocado.

- mmm… deben ser a base de almendras - dijo Jade luego de saborearlas.

- ¡están deliciosas! - exclamo extasiada su hermana con la boca llena de galletas - Disculpa - llamo a la mesera - Trae dos porciones más de estas mismas.

- ¿dos porciones más? - sin creerlo observo Amy.

- tienes razón… ¡Que sean tres!

- por lo visto estabas famélica.

- en realidad, no - aclaro sin para de comer - Pero al probar estas galletas me despertaron unos antojos terribles. Es increíble el parecido que tienen con los cuernos de gacela. Jade, debes prometerme que prepararas - su hermana sonrió y asintió dándole en el gusto.

- antojos… - murmuro Amy - con que… con que se te antojaban.

- eso es lo que acabo de decir. Gracias - le dijo a la mesera.

- Kagome… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - mientras llevaba un par de galletas a la boca asintió sin mirarla - ¿tu ciclo… ya llego?

- ¿mi ciclo?

- ya sabes… lo que nos ocurre a las mujeres cada mes… ya sabes, tu sangre…

- ¡oh! Mi sangre...

- aja... ¿Y?

Kagome con despreocupación medito unos segundos tratando recordar cuando fue la ultima vez en que su sangre bajo.

- no me a llegado desde… que salí de la finca.

- ¡por Dios! Ni siquiera estas preocupada. Especialmente si consideramos… - se acerco a ella y en susurro completo - si consideramos que dormiste con mi primo.

- dormimos - la corrigió y volvió a devorar otra galleta.

- ¿duermen?

- ¡¿duermen? - exclamo apunto de un ataque de pánico Jade, provocando que varios se giraran hacia ellas.

Kagome sonrió al resto, tratando demostrar que nada malo sucedía, pero lo alterada que se veía Jade era en verdad algo difícil.

- Jade…

Y mientras la joven Árabe balbuceaba palabras en su idioma natal, rogando por Kagome para que no fuera arrastrada al mismísimo infierno, y mientras Kagome en el mismo idioma intentaba calmarla, Amy descubrió que este era el momento para saber la verdad, por lo que sin dudar hablo, dándole pie para que la joven continuara contando.

- sigues…

- todas las noches desde la fiesta donde Kouga.

- ¡Dios Santo, Querida! ¿No has considerado el hecho de tus antojos se deban a que… pudieras estar embarazada?

- mmm… no hasta ahora…

- ¡por Ala, Kagome! Dime que la infusión que bebes todas las mañanas es la que creo.

- para tu tranquilidad, mi queridísima Jade. Si es. Así que la probabilidad de que me encuentre en estado… son mínimas.

- pero, las hay - acoto Amy.

- si, las hay…

- ¿no estas ni siquiera preocupada?

Medito aquellas palabras unos segundos, que se transformaron en minutos. ¿Estaba embarazada? No, no, no, no. No podía estar en estado. Siempre antes de llagarle su periodo se le antojaban cuernos de gacela, era verdad también que comía cantidades enormes. Bueno, no tantas como las galletas que se devoro en un par de segundos, pero si bastantes. Aunque, nunca su apetito había sido tan grande, es como si comiera por ¿dos? Oh Dios…

- tal vez un poco… - contesto por fin saliendo de su estado de shock -¿Cuánto llevo aquí? ¿Casi un mes? - pregunto mas para si que a la señora Anderson, pero esta aun así asintió - el viaje duro un mes y medio. Lo que me da dos meses y algo mas… no es mucho si lo comparo con otras veces.

- es cierto - acoto Jade - El periodo mas largo de ausencia de… a sido de tres meses.

- y cuando me llego, no fue nada agradable. Debo decir.

- ¿siempre sufres de atrasos? - Kagome asintió.

- ni hablar de las hemorragias.

- y de los dolores - agrego Jade.

- y de los dolores…

Embarazada… la sola idea de imaginárselo, hizo que viera las cosas de otro modo, como algo mucho más… placentero. Aquella posibilidad ni siquiera la tenía como opción desde que se entero de que Inuyasha se había casado. Sin embargo, ahora… todas las noches estaba con él… una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver la posibilidad de llevar en su vientre lo que deseo tener y que ahora podía poseer. Era una mujer independiente. Perfectamente podía hacerse cargo de su criatura ella sola… y seria amante de aquella tierra como ella lo era…

- tal vez... - susurro con ilusión - este esperando un bebé…

- un bebé de Inuyasha - agrego Amy esperando ver su reacción.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho con solo repetir aquellas palabras.

- un bebé de Inuyasha …

- mi primo es el muchacho ¿Cierto? - Kagome salió de su ensoñación, y al comprender a que se refería, con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió - lo sabia. Discúlpame, querida. Pero, lo deduje por mi misma, y ahora al verte… lo has amado todo este tiempo…

- corrección - soltó con dureza - lo ame. Ahora es como tu propio primo le llama: "simple deseo"

- ¡Por Dios! Ustedes son tal para cual - murmuro Amy para si.

- espero que seas discreta y guardes el secreto - le pidió mas como una exigencia Kagome - Aparte de Jade, nadie más lo sabe, y no tengo interés de que esto cambie.

- entiendo, y entiendo lo que esto significa para ti. Por eso prometo guardar el secreto. Puedes estar tranquila…

Y Kagome recordando una frase que Amy siempre tendía a repetir, agrego.

- Warren no lo puede saber.

La señora Taisho de Anderson al verse descubierta, ahogo la exclamación, hizo una mueca demostrando lo desacuerdo que estaba con ello, y dijo:

- él no dirá nada si se lo pido. Además nosotros no tenemos secretos…

- Amy…

- ¡Dios! Que difícil. ¿Te das cuenta que por tu causa romperé una de las bases por las que mi matrimonio están solido? - Kagome sin dejarse doblar ante ello, la siguió mirando con fijeza - Esta bien. Guardare el secreto, INCLUSO a mi propio marido que amo con todo mi corazón - término diciendo con voz teatrera.

Luego de reír, Kagome se vio forzada en agregar:

- las citas nocturnas están también incluidas.

- pero eso…

- promételo.

Amy resoplo.

- prometido… PERO, esto me da derecho a que me respondas lo que quiera.

- me parece justo.

La jornada continúo. Amy y Jade conversaban sobre algunas de las cosas que la señora Anderson compro, y Kagome … bueno, luego de contarle toda la historia a Amy (sin hondar en detalles en la parte en donde se involucro con su primo, claro), y de pensar que haría si se encontrara en verdad en estado, y que seria lo que Inuyasha haría si fuera así. Ahora, se dedicaba a pensar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Tan aburrida y satisfecha que con suerte y se podía mover.

Y entre su estado vegetativo de absoluta pereza luego de haberse devorado su buena cantidad de galletas, y de estar pagando las consecuencias de ello, pudo observar como el salón de té quedo en silencio de un momento al otro, especialmente cuando un joven delgado, de cabellos rubios casi blancos, con un rostro angelical, bien vestido y arreglado, entro al local.

Lo vio instalarse en una de las mesas mas allá de la de ella y con un delicado movimiento de manos pedirle a la mesera que se acercara.

- por favor. Un vaso de agua - le oyó solicitar a la joven. Mientras que esta siendo llamada por su jefa, se acerco al mostrador, para luego regresar donde él con cara de suficiencia.

- discúlpeme, joven. Pero, si no puede costear nada, no se le atenderá. Nosotros no realizamos caridad.

- solo estoy solicitando…

- ya le dije joven. Lo mejor será que se marche.

- ¡por Dios, querido! - exclamo Kagome - Demoraste.

La joven ya sin poder aguantar aquello más, tuvo que involucrarse. Para variar. No tenia idea porque, pero su necesidad de ayudar criaturas desvalidas se activaba de inmediato al ver cualquier situación de este estilo. Y ahora ya no tenia vuelta atrás, y no pensaba retractarse.

Lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió y con rapidez le giño un ojo dejando al pobre joven aturdido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te retraso tanto? - se acerco a él y tomándolo del brazo continuo con su actuación - llevamos mas de una hora esperándote…

- disculpe, mi Lady - la interrumpió la mesera - ¿lo conoce?

- si lo conozco o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Limítese al servicio y nada más - soltó con displicencia - vamos a la mesa… te digo, estuvimos a punto de marcharnos sin ti.

El joven a paso calmo se dejo guiar hasta la mesa de la joven, donde se encontraban dos damas más, a la que una reconocía.

- gracias - le dijo luego de salir de su turbación. A lo que Kagome en respuesta solo sonrió.

- ¿tienes hambre? - se atrevió a preguntar Kagome al verlo observar las galletas que quedaban en el plato.

- no se preocupe… estoy bien… - el estomago del joven sonó y Kagome sonrió al verlo sonrojado.

- toma - le dijo Amy tendiéndole un plato con galletas - pidió demasiadas. Y por lo visto fue lo mejor.

- come con confianza - le dijo Kagome.

- por lo visto, si tenia hambre - soltó Amy al verlo casi atragantarse al devorarse todo lo del plato.

No era necesario que las jóvenes se preguntaran que sucedía y quien era él, ya que sospechaban que Kagome mucho menos lo supiera. Para variar, la joven Higurashi había ido en rescate de un completo desconocido.

Sin embargo, este joven no tenia nada que mostrara se de "pueblo" por así decir. Si no todo lo contrario. Incluso a Amy le pareció haberlo visto ya antes…

- mil disculpas. Mi estomago y mi apetito delataron mi verdadero estado.

- no te preocupes - trato de calmarlo Amy - Kagome hizo un real espectáculo hace unos minutos.

- me declaro culpable - dijo la susodicha - ¿aun tienes hambre?

- estoy bien… - trago saliva - así…

- ¡tonterías! - una de las meseras iba pasando por su mesa y tocándole el brazo, Kagome solicito su atención - trae una taza de leche, un trozo de aquellas tortas de chocolate. Y… mas de esas exquisitas galletas…

- es demasiado…

- claro que no - se volvió a la mesera - Eso seria todo. Gracias.

- le digo que si. No solo por la comida. Al ayudarme, se vera sometida a habladurías.

- ¿en serio? - aquello lo tenia mas que claro, pero jamás fue capaz de dejar el sarcasmo en casa, mucho menos lo haría ahora - ya lo hice, y no me interesa retractarme.

El joven sonrió agradecido. Y tratando de controlar su apetito, apenas trajeron las cosas, las comió con cuidado, y con una delicadeza digna de una dama.

- yo lo he visto antes - soltó Amy luego de que el joven terminara de comer.

- y yo la he visto a usted, señora Anderson.

- tendré que apelar a mi falta de memoria. Pero, no recuerdo su nombre, ni mucho menos donde lo e visto.

- no se preocupe. Nunca fuimos presentados como corresponde en cada una de las fiestas en las que tendimos a coincidir. Me presento. Elton Godwin.

- mucho gusto, Elton. Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, ella es mi hermana Jade y a Amy ya la ubicabas.

- el gusto es todo mío.

Amy frunció el ceño al buscar en las profundidades de su memoria que por primera vez le estaba fallando…

- Elton Godwin… ¡claro! Ya lo recuerdo. Usted es hijo del Duque de Claire.

- ¡valla! Un noble.

- y no cualquier noble - le aclaro Amy para la evidente incomodidad del joven Godwin - Su padre es primo en segundo grado del rey mismo.

- ¡del rey! - el grado de ironía que la joven Higurashi utilizaba hizo que Elton sin querer comenzara a reír olvidando su propia incomodidad que fue tan evidente en la joven Higurashi.

- y ni decir sobre las tierras de Claire. ¡Son en verdad bellísimas!

- lo son - murmuro el joven.

- Señor Godwin ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - soltó de repente Kagome.

- Elton, por favor. Y si, claro que puede.

- si en algún grado eres pariente del rey mismo ¿Por qué estas pasando por esto? Eres un noble al que prácticamente trataron como un paria.

- ¡Kagome! - reprendió Jade con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Jade.

- por lo visto, Kagome, eres una mujer que no anda con rodeos. Me agrada eso, y no me molesta responderle. Esto sucede todo por rumores que le han llegado al Rey, y mi padre que prácticamente entre malas inversiones y el vicio, a hecho que perdamos casi todo. Lo único que nos queda, son las tierras de Claire, y en algunos días, ni eso. El titulo que heredare, no sirve de nada, como pudieron apreciar hace unos minutos. Durante años concurrí a este mismo café, y probaba gran parte de sus exquisiteces; y ahora que no poseo la posición de antes, y que el mismo rey que siempre velo por mi, como modo de "encarrilarme" y de hacerme "hombre" a quitado toda protección hacia mi persona. Provocando que todos se sientan con el derecho de… humillarme.

- pero, usted es aun joven. Puede hacer algo para tomar las riendas de su vida - le dijo Amy sin dejar de estar conmovida.

Mientras que Jade, en el mismo estado de Amy, por primera vez en su vida, levanto el rostro y miro un hombre a la cara, maravillándose con los rasgos casi femeninos del joven mozo.

- eso mismo he intentado hacer, cosa que se me ha hecho difícil, debo reconocer. Siempre hice lo que quise, gaste lo que quise… y ahora, no tengo donde caerme muerto - intento sonreír - Por tal motivo, aprovechando las pocas cosas que se me forzó aprender debido a mi buen nacimiento, e buscado donde puedan emplearme… Por ejemplo: hace unos días habían publicado la necesidad de un profesor en una casa de alta categoría. Y cuando se me atendió, que para mi sorpresa era uno de los habitantes, me di cuenta que era una familia noble, cosa que me incomodo, por la simple posibilidad de que pudiera "creer" conocerme. Pero bueno… el puesto ya había sido tomado por lo que se me informo… Tenía bastantes esperanzas en ello, habría solucionado asuntos como este. Y ahora solo me queda seguir buscando, esperando y rogando por que salga algo antes de que me gaste los últimos ahorros.

La mesa se mantuvo en un prolongado silencio. Amy estuvo apunto de comprometerse de pedirle a Warren que lo empleara. Pero ¿haciendo que? Lo frágil que se veía ese joven, dudaba que pudiera siquiera llevar vida de marino.

Kagome rompió el silencio, provocando que todas con alto interés intentaran descifrar que tenia en su cabeza al ver lo que preguntaba con ávido interés.

- mmm… me llamo la atención la parte de "profesor" ¿Qué tenia planeado enseñar?

- piano - contesto - es lo que se y en lo que me manejo bastante bien.

La joven Higurashi sonrió al instante.

- Kagome Higurashi ¿Qué estas pensando? - interrogo Amy al verla tan entusiasmada de un momento al otro.

Apenas llegaron al frontis del palacete de James Taisho, luego de separarse de Amy. El futuro Duque de Claire frunció el entre cejo y se detuvo en la reja de entrada, sin hacer nada más que dedicarse a observar la mansión. Cosa que extraño tanto a la joven Árabe, como a Kagome misma. Por lo que no dudo en preguntar:

- ¿sucede algo malo?

El joven sin dejar de mostrarse incomodo ante algo que las jóvenes desconocían, este, luego de decir "nada de importancia" avanzaron hasta ingresar.

Dejando de lado la extraña situación en la entrada, para el agrado de Kagome, era un excelente pianista. Tocaba con tal habilidad, que dudaba haber visto con anterioridad. Y se desenvolvía entre las féminas con una facilidad impresionante, ya que apenas conoció a George, esta lo tuteo al instante y lo trato como si hablara con una intima amiga, cosa que le sucedió a la misma Kagome e incluso a Jade. Nunca en todos los años en que han vivido juntas, había visto a la joven Árabe tan dispuesta al dialogo y tan cómoda con un hombre.

Ahora solo quedaba ver si a Jack le agradaba tanto como a su madre.

Luego de los incansables ruegos por parte de la joven Higurashi hacia la pequeña que se había encerrado en su habitación negándose rotundamente si quiera a ver al joven, esta salió de su cuarto con rostro serio y con una mirada de pocos amigos que tendía hacer cuando se sentía forzada hacer algo que no era de su agrado.

Kagome la entendía, ya que ella en parte se sentía igual. Las lecciones se habían transformado en algo de ellas, algo en el que nadie podía intervenir, aparte de Jade que se mantenía siempre haciendo cualquier cosa en la habitación, ya sea leyendo o bordando; era un momento único. Inventaban melodías o cambiaban las entonaciones de las ya escritas, mientras la pequeña les inventaba una letra cómica… Claro que dolía tener que romper aquello. Pero era algo necesario, ya que apenas Kagome regresara ¿Quién continuaría con las lecciones? Por ella, que la pequeña se fuera América hasta que… mmm… ¿hasta que cumpliera su mayoría de edad? si es que ella quisiera volver.

Que locura aquello, y ni decir lo absurdo de las cosas que pensaba.

Apenas ingresaron al salón, Jack siendo prácticamente empujada por Kagome, fue recibida por una cálida sonrisa por parte del joven Elton, provocando que Jack se sonrojara, y un poco confiada fuera presentada al joven.

Elton, era un joven dulce. En aquella prueba trato a Jack con paciencia y delicadeza, y la muchachita que reacia se mostraba en un comienzo a seguirlo, luego de unos minutos, se veía en verdad encantada con él. Y no dudaba en mostrar su fascinación, quedándose mirándolo por largos segundos.

- ¿y esto, que es? - pregunto amenazante James apenas vio al joven pianista que conversaba con la pequeña junto al piano. Quien al escucharlo, atemorizado se irguió de inmediato e hizo una venia.

Y Kagome, al ver que al decir "esto" se refería al joven, salió dispuesta aclararle.

- el profesor de piano - contesto Kagome despertando la sorpresa en el joven Elton - ¿Quién mas podría ser?

- no tengo idea. Pero por su apariencia, un espantapájaros diría.

- ¡James! - le dijo George de manera desaprobatoria.

James sin siquiera prestar atención a su esposa, se acerco al joven y por unos segundos lo escruto con la mirada.

- ¿has golpeado alguna mujer?

- no, señor. Nunca - respondió Elton con rapidez.

- me parece. Y te informo que tampoco lo harás. Ya que si me llego a enterar de que te atreviste a colocar un solo dedo encima de cualquiera de mis hijas, el trabajo de pianista será un simple sueño, ya que no tendrás dedos para hacerlo. ¡¿Te quedo claro?

La tronante voz de James aun hacia eco en la habitación, mientras que la suave de Elton se hizo esperar. Y cuando decidió contestar, las diferencias de tonos se noto en el salón.

- si… si señor…

Kagome sin hacer caso al resto de lo que dijo su tío, aun meditando si el pobre hombre ya le estaría afectando la edad (cosa que dudaba). La frase "mis hijas" le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Sonrió radiante al ver que tal vez aquel hombre rudo y frio que se mostraba en el diario vivir, podía apreciarla hasta tal punto de considerarla su hija. Que locura, su hija.

Sin dejar de reír ante aquella locura, se acerco a su nuevo futuro compinche, que aun mantenía los ojos como plato de la impresión y susto que le dio su queridísimo tío.

- ¿intimidado?

- bastante, debo reconocer ¿y quien no? Te mira de un modo que pareciera que te pudiera aplastar con solo colocarte los ojos encima.

- si, tiene un modo de "mirar aplastante" por así decirlo - rio - debes disculparlo. Pero, el ultimo aspirante al puesto, prácticamente lo "echamos" con Artie.

Elton observo al mayordomo que se mantenía presto al servicio en el ingreso del salón. Era un hombre extraño, con el que definitivamente no le gustaría involucrarse.

- ¿se puede saber el nombre de la pobre criatura?

- ¿pobre? No, definitivamente no. Y ¿criatura? Mucho menos. Ese vejestorio lo que menos merecía era eso. Es de apellido… Jones.

- ¿Jones? - Kagome asintió - ¿ese hombre sigue vivo? - pregunto trayendo recuerdo de quien fue su antiguo instructor. Quien ya a sus diez años ya era anciano, y ahora pasando por sus casi treinta años… ¡Dios! Ese hombre debe ser un fósil andante.

- y estuvo a punto de que no ¿lo conoces?

- ¿conocerlo? ¡Desde luego que si! Dios Santo. Ahora entiendo el porque de la amenaza… y tienes razón, no es ningún pobre hombre. El fue quien inició mis lecciones, y cada vez que me equivocaba, con la varilla que manejaba siempre en sus manos… - suspiro al traer tan desagradables recuerdos - aun se notan algunas marcas de sus "advertencias" - finalizo mostrando su mano derecha en la que se dejaban ver finas líneas grisáceas en los dedos y en el envés de la mano.

- por lo visto, debimos hacer algo mas que lanzarlo a la calle... Pero, no te preocupes, él no hará nada si no nos haces nada - dijo refiriéndose a su tío.

- y nada malo hare - se volvieron hacia James que coqueteaba con su esposa de manera atrevida - Se ve que es un gran hombre… y ni hablar de lo… atractivo que es…

Kagome, con una mirada sagaz, de soslayo, dijo:

- si, es bastante atractivo.

Elton, incomodo con sus últimas palabras, carraspeo la garganta, se irguió y agrego tratando desviara su error:

- y tu pequeña hermana… es muy linda también.

- si lo es. Pero, Jack no es mi hermana - le aclaro.

- ¿no? Perdón. Es que el parecido lleva a confundir, y el modo en que ustedes se tratan… ¿ella es hija de la señora Georgina?

- mi dulce Elton. Yo no soy hija de James Taisho, por lo tanto, no soy hermana de Jack.

- oh… es que como el hizo referencia a "sus hijas" yo pensé que se refería a ustedes tres: Jack, Jade y tú.

- no tengo la menor idea de porque utilizo el termino "hijas", y no tengo planeado preguntarle. Pero, el hecho de que me permita tratarlo como "tío", deja más que claro lo buen amigo de mi padre que es él y su hermano Anthony. Por lo tal se muestran tan sobre protectores conmigo. A veces demasiado… - analizo recordando las veces en que ellos al estar juntos respondían por ella ante cualquier situación que podría requerir la atención de un padre. Cosa que la incomodaba.

- ¿así que… el trabajo es mío? - pregunto sacándola de sus pensamiento.

- si aun lo quieres.

- gracias. Muchísimas gracias

- de nada.

Lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña Taisho que jugaba en el piano.

Aquella tarde, la familia de tío Tony y otros miembros del clan Taisho, estaban invitados a cenar. George sin demora le presento el joven Godwin a Rosslyn apenas estos ingresaron a la casa, quien sin demora se gano su aprecio. Y las dos pequeñas primas, desde un rincón del salón, se dedicaban a admirad al joven Elton, quien con timidez observaba a los presentes, y en especial al rudo hombre de cabellos rubios dueño de casa.

A los minutos después de que llegara Tony, llego Regina junto a su marido, Nicholas.

Reggie, atravesó el salón sin demora dirigiéndose hacia Kagome, que reía junto al joven Elton y Jade sobre las últimas ridiculeces en que la nobleza gastaba su dinero.

La señora Edén, eufórica y casi sin aliento, deseando la completa atención de la joven Higurashi, sujeto su brazo y la alejo de su grupo sin ningún otro interés, que para hablarle sobre lo pronto que estaba ya la fiesta de salón, que prometía ser la mejor de todos los tiempo. Ya que Lady Godchild, hija del barón Godchild, y una sarta de cosas más que llevaba en el titulo, que Regina, sin siquiera detenerse para respirar, le nombro. Kagome aguantando la respiración, en respuesta, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír.

- yo te digo, querida - le dijo Reggie - Esta fiesta será, inolvidable. Varios han comentado, la alta probabilidad de que su real majestad asista. Ya que por algunos que participan en la corte, comentan que él tiene un gran interés en conocerte. Así que es mi deber buscarte el atuendo apropiado para tan importante ocasión. El rey últimamente no ha mostrado interés en asistir en fiestas fuera de la corte. Por lo que si asiste, de este baile se hablara ¡durante décadas! Para tu vestido tú, estaba pensando en un tono… ¡AMY!

En el preciso instante en que la vio correr hacia su prima que acababa de llegar, para involucrarla lo mas probable en todo aquel barullo. Kagome observo las botellas de brandy a unos metros de ellas, y por un segundo estuvo dispuesta a ir a donde ellas y bebérselas de un solo sorbo.

- y este ¿Quién es? - le pregunto Tony a Kagome, señalando al joven Elton, sacándola de su estado de necesidad de provocarse un coma etílico a causa del maldito baile - supongo, que no es el de las verduras. Si no, al viejo no le va agradar.

- veo que tío James lo coloco al corriente… - suspiro - mmm… y contestando su pregunta. No, no es el de las verduras. Es el profesor de piano de Jack.

- ¿en serio? ¿Ya es? - Kagome asintió - creí que primero los evaluarías y luego decidirías.

- eso hice. Y él es perfecto, me gusta. Me demostró ser un gran profesor, así que lo contrate.

- ¿te gusta? - la joven asintió con satisfacción - te has dado cuenta de que es… - de modo gracioso hizo un movimiento delicado con sus manos, dándole a entender a que se refería - delicado, por así decirlo.

- ¿delicado como el lino, o la seda? - dijo Kagome demostrándole que sabia de que hablaba.

- ambos juntos, gatita. Así que si te interesaba de otro modo, pierdes tu tiempo. La verdad es que cualquier mujer lo perdería.

Kagome rio y llevo la vista al joven que achuchado se mantenía en su puesto observando con timidez a James.

- no te preocupes, tío; me di cuenta de ello desde un comienzo.

- sin embargo, me sorprende que James no.

Ambos llevaron sus vistas donde el susodicho, quien con el seño fruncido y con la mirada intimidante que lo caracterizaba, observaba al joven pianista, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Por lo visto no miraba con buenos ojos la maravillosa amistad que creo con su esposa e hija… y mujeres en general.

- mmm… - musito la joven al ver la escena - y eso que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima… tal vez ya se dio cuenta…

- te aseguro, gatita. No lo ha hecho. Si no, tendrías que continuar con la búsqueda. Tal vez duda de él, pero aun no lo descubre. No conoceré a mi hermano.

- si, puede ser… y por lo visto tío James a causado una gran impresión en él…

- ¡buen señor! pobre joven. ¿Es tan buen profesor como dices? - Kagome asintió - entonces, roguemos porque James crea que es por miedo las miradas que le da.

- no se ve escandalizado - le dijo a Tony.

- no tengo problemas con esa clase de sujetos, a diferencia de James. Pero, eso si, que ni se las de de lindo conmigo si es que no quiere aprender a tocar piano con sus pies.

- ¡valla! Dos amenazas de romperle los dedos en un día. Pobre hombre… además, debo decir; si no se fijara en usted, seria en verdad extraño.

- te agradezco el halago, gatita. Pero, mejor para él que siga con su "extrañeza". Suficiente tendrá con el viejo. Imagínate, con dos Taisho tras su pescuezo.

- no creo que haga algo. Y si no, seria una lastima perderlo, en especial por Jack.

Tony sonrío.

- mejor cambiemos de tema, a algo menos… "desviado" ¿Cómo esta la cacería? ¿Cuántos corazones rotos llevas acumulado?

- aun no e roto ninguno.

- ¿ninguno? Eso si que no me lo creo.

- deberá creerlo, ya que es la verdad. No e pasado demasiado tiempo en casa, así que no e podido hacer nada. Pero, Artie me ha informado sobre la visita de varios jóvenes.

- ¿así? ¿Como cuales? Pregunto para anotarlos en mi lista de "posibles a asesinar"

Kagome luego de parar de reír a causa de imaginarse a Tony cazando sus posibles pretendientes, contesto.

- bueno, el joven Thompson es uno… - Tony hizo una mueca de absoluto desagrado - no te preocupes, tío Tony. Aunque me llegara a interesar alguno, por muy heredero a un titulo, no llama mi atención.

- Me tranquilizan tus palabras. Ese muchacho es un verdadero zoquete.

- puede ser… - y ella en verdad opinaba lo mismo - los otros son Fitzwilliam, Roberts y el joven Melbourne. Quien según Artie, a mostrado ser muy insistente.

- ¿Melbourne…? - Kagome asintió - no tiene ningún titulo ¿sabias?

- si, lo se. Considerando las circunstancias, seria cruel alentarlo siquiera a la galantería. Es solo que ¡su hermana en verdad me desagrada! - soltó con verdadera molestia.

- ¿lo alientas por la hermana? - pregunto divertido.

- si… se atrevió a ofender a Jade, ¡y en mi presencia! Y eso no se lo permito a nadie. Aunque debo reconocer: él es bastante agradable.

- por lo visto, si te interesara contraer nupcias, él estaría en la lista.

- tal vez… ¿quien sabe? Prefiero no pensar en ello…

- ¿sabes? Eddie ayudo al rey en unos asuntos. Él podría abogar por ti…

- no, no es necesario. Estoy bien así.

Y en verdad lo estaba. Desde que sus ilusiones y deseos de casarse se deshicieron luego de que Inuyasha se casara, ella descubrió su independencia y libertad, y eso era algo que le agradaba y que no permitiría que ningún hombre le arrebatara… aunque ahora… si estuviera en estado… tal vez Inuyasha decidirá casarse.

¡Dios! No podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Amarrarlo a ella por un bebé. Aquello ni siquiera se debía pensar, ya que la respuesta seria un "no" rotundo si es que a él se le pasara la idea por la cabeza...

- ay… gatita - murmuro con pesar Tony - Valla dilema en el que te dejo tu padre.

No fue su padre, si no el déspota de su "Real Majestad".

- no lo culpo, y trato de no culpar a nadie. Esto solo hace que deba acorta mi lista de posibles candidatos. Si es que deseara alguno. Cosa que no.

- me esperaba esa respuesta - finalizo el tema sonriente - Y con lo que creo conocerte, dudo que estés emocionada con "el baile del siglo"

- no mucho.

- ¿asistirás?

- aunque diga que no, Reggie encontrara el modo de convencerme. Ya me hablo del, y de lo importante que es, ya que se dice que posiblemente el rey Jorge asista. Lo que me tiene ¡extasiada! - finalizo con sarcasmo.

- no lo dudo. Considerando que a causa suya tu selección de pretendientes se ve limitado.

- mejor no lo pude haber dicho. Por lo que tengo entendido, se espera mi presencia, por si ÉL se digna aparecer. Y según Regina, en verdad lo haría solo para… conocerme. Ya que se le ha hablado maravillas de mi. Lo que me tiene saltando en un pie. Lo que me faltaría, que me quiera conocer. Con la fama que tiene… ¡Dios! De solo pensarlo, me da asco.

La fama de su majestad, era poco conocida, sin embargo, al pasar su padre prácticamente todo el día en la corte, y exactamente junto a él, se sabia cada uno de sus secretos, y el de ser un fiel marido no era uno de sus atributos, si es que poseía alguno.

No había joven bella que le pasara inadvertida, adquiriéndolas como trofeos, y estas al tratarse del "Rey" no podían negarse a nada… y los padres de ellas, prácticamente se las entregaban en bandeja de plata.

- tranquilízate. Si intenta siquiera a propasarse, con mucho gusto me hare cargo de él.

- ¿haría eso por mi? - Tony sintió - ¿seria capaz de arriesgar… todo lo suyo… por mí?

- nadie se mete con un Taisho si no quiere al clan completo dándole caza.

- pero… yo no soy una Taisho …

- ¡lo eres…! - intento corregirla, y al verse caído en su error, luego de carraspear la garganta, dijo - para nosotros, Jade y tú, lo son.

- y la piratería siempre a sido una buena alternativa - dijo James detrás de ellos.

- si estuvieran solteros - les dijo Kagome - Rogare por que el Rey Jorge no asista, y si es así, por que me haga invisible a sus ojos.

- cosa que en verdad dudo, gatita - dijo James - en verdad dudo.

El ambiente por algún motivo estaba tenso, demasiado tenso. James y Anthony constantemente intercambiaban miradas dejándole ver a Kagome que algo sucedía entre ellos.

Junto sus manos haciendo sonar las palmas, y con entusiasmo dijo:

- ¡ya se! - se volvió hacia ellos, y estos al verla sonrieron divertidos al ver como había agarrado un mechón de sus negros cabellos y se lo coloco sobre los labios haciéndolo parecer un bigote - si voy con un bigote, no creo que le interese.

- podrías ir con uno - dijo Tony - si fuera un baile de disfraces. Cosa que no es.

- y aun así - dijo James - te verías encantadora.

- corrección - dijo Kagome. Echo su cabello hacia atrás, y con una sonrisa picara les dijo - yo SOY encantadora.

Tony y James rieron, y con una sonrisa, ella se dirigió donde Elton y Jade que conversaban con tranquilidad. Dejando a los hermanos en una constante reprimenda mutua por el error de Anthony.

- ¡buenas noches, familia! - se oyó decir desde el ingreso al salón.

Todos se volvieron, y al reconocer a Inuyasha, la mayoría sonrió.

Inuyasha entrego su abrigo a Artie, y arreglándose la chaqueta avanzo al interior del salón. Saludo a Nicholas, y siguió adentrándose con la intención de llegar al grupo de Kagome con la idea de dejar el compromiso de visita mas tarde, sin embargo, al dar con el joven mozo, Elton Godwin, se detuvo en seco, y sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro, se quedo observándolo.

Kagome al ver su estado y en quien tenia la vista, se volvió hacia Elton, quien observaba a Inuyasha con seriedad, como si ambos se conocieran con anterioridad, y por lo visto, no se llevaban nada de bien.

Inuyasha al ver que estaba causando interrogantes, se irguió, y acomodo la solapa de su chaqueta. Elton en cambio, intento calmarse y con una leve venia, lo saludo.

- Inuyasha - le hablo George - te presento el profesor de piano de Jacqueline. El señor Elton Godwin.

Inuyasha no hizo nada, solo se quedo plantado ahí. La única diferencia, era que su rostro ya no reflejaba sorpresa, si no incomodidad. Cosa que Kagome sin lugar a dudas pudo ver.

George al ver que su hijastro no mostro ni el más mínimo deseo de saludar, con un golpe de palmas invito a todos a pasar al comedor, quienes intentando dejar incomodo momento se dirigieron allá.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** en este capitulo s que me desangre! Uf… habían tantos detalles que cuadrar, que si se me fue alguno, les pido que me lo hagan ver para aclararlo.

Sobre mi demora. Mmmm… solo debo decir, mil perdones, pero los que celebraron sus fiestas nacionales, en especial 200 años me entenderán jejejejejejejejeje y espero que me perdonen, pero mi casa estaba repleta de gente y no había caso de poder agarrar el computador y avanzar en el capitulo. Y ahora estoy en un curso para "aprender atropellar mejor los peatones" (clases de manejo XD) que me ocupa la tardecita jajajajajaja. No e atropellado a nadie, asi que no se asusten.

Buenos amigas mías, las dejo con el avances, que se viene interesante.

CUIDENSE Y MUCHISIMA SUERTE A TODAS!

_Avance:_

_- ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese sujeto?_

_Kagome se acomodo en la cama y con lentitud se giro hacia él. La ceja enarcada no se dejo esperar y mucho menos la respuesta tronante que dejaba en claro que él no tenia ningún derecho mas allá de lo que acababan de hacer._

_- Lo que tenga que ver con Elton, no es de tu incumbencia._

_Se levanto, y sin darle la cara, se vistió y se marcho._

_No sabia porque, pero este sujeto aparecido, aparte de provocarle una sensación extraña a causa de su comportamiento tan… educado, por así decirlo, y la forma sobre protectora en como Kagome lo protegía, era preocupante. Demasiado preocupante, y no tenia demonio idea de que hacer para cambiar aquello. En cierto modo, este tipo era un intruso que le estaba robando parte de la atención de la joven que se había ganado a punta de desangre._

* * *

_- ¡Ala, Kagome! - exclamo Jade al verla en tal escándalo - ¿Qué haces?_

_- es que… no lo encuentro - le dijo con voz cansada - ¿lo has visto?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- el broche._

_Kagome se arrodillo aun lado de la cama y levantando el cobertor observo por debajo de este._

_- ¿Cuál? - pregunto mientras la seguía._

_- el de rosas de plata._

_- ¿el que era de tu madre? - la joven asintió mientras seguía hurgando entre el desorden que había armado._

_- estaba en tu joyero… - Jade la detuvo, y mientras esta se movía impaciente le observo el rostro - Kagome, estas pálida - le toco la frente y luego el rostro completo- ¡Ala! Estas hecha un tempano._

_- tengo… un poco de frio. Sin embargo estoy… estoy bien. Ya me tome las hierbas, solo queda esperar por que hagan efecto._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	21. Capitulo XXI

Capitulo XXI

Aquella semana, Kagome cuando se encontraba con Inuyasha por las noches, tendía a ser dominante y fría, y todo desde que el profesorcito había llegado.

Que problema. Como rayos se iba a imaginar que la joven lo llegaría a conocer. Justo a ese, al ultimo tipo presentable que llego solicitando el empleo de profesor. Ahora ella se enteraría como él tuvo que ver en secreto en la selección de profesores, dejando a vejestorios con mentalidad de cavernícolas para ellas, mientras que él eliminaba a los jóvenes que podían desempeñar a la perfección lo solicitado.

Si ella se enteraba, el trato entre ellos quedaría disuelto, por lo que las visitas nocturnas serian dejadas... demonios ¿Cómo evitaba aquello si es que no ha ocurrido? ¿Matando al escuálido profesor con rostro de niña? Esa seria una excelente opción. Algo descabellada, pero excelente. Así Kagome dejaría de andar bajo su compañía, cosa que le provocaba una ulcera intestinal de solo verlos conversar.

Debía hacer algo, y pronto. Ya que una noche, para su mala fortuna, ardiendo en celos luego de que, en la cena, se le ocurriera nada mejor que pedirle a la joven que cantara algo, creyendo que lo haría, ya que según él, ella estaba a sus pies. Kagome con un cortante "no canto", dedico su completa atención al paliducho "señor Godwin". Y ahora le exigía una explicación ante tanta amistad. Sospechando que ella no sabía nada, ya que no se había ausentado en ninguna noche.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese sujeto?

Kagome se acomodo en la cama, y con lentitud se giro hacia él. La ceja enarcada no se dejo esperar y mucho menos la respuesta tronante que dejaba en claro que él no tenia ningún derecho mas allá de lo que acababan de hacer.

- Lo que tenga que ver con Elton, no es de tu incumbencia.

Se levanto, y sin darle la cara, se vistió y se marcho.

No sabia porque, pero este sujeto aparecido, aparte de provocarle una sensación extraña a causa de su comportamiento tan… educado, por así decirlo, y la forma sobre protectora en como Kagome lo cuidaba, era preocupante, demasiado preocupante, y no tenia demonio idea que hacer para cambiar aquello. En cierto modo, este tipo era un intruso que le estaba robando parte de la atención de la joven que se había ganado a punta de desangre.

Se echo para atrás en la cama, y cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus antebrazos intento dormir pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al exigirle alguna explicación, cuando ellos eran solo acompañantes nocturnos de un par de minutos u horas, últimamente. Amantes, para él, y Dios sabe, para ella.

¡Jesús! Solo quería que ella tuviera ojos para él y nadie más. ¿Qué malo puede tener aquello? Lo malo, es que esa exigencia le costaría caro, ya lo sabía.

Kagome, llego a su habitación sin siquiera percatarse de que pudiera haber habido alguien en el pasillo. Tal era su irritación, que poco le habría importado, en todo caso.

Con fuerza tiro su bata sobre los pies de la cama. Se saco las zapatillas de levantarse y se recostó en su cama.

Esos últimos días andaba de muy mal genio, y el enterarse de que Inuyasha saboteaba su selección de profesores, dejando los vejetes, "por Dios sabe el motivo", le provocaba unas ganas de estrangularlo seriamente.

Perfectamente pudo haber roto el trato ante la falta de Inuyasha a este. Es solo… que no podía. Andaba sensible y necesitaba en verdad sus caricias luego de... Por tal razón se quedaba junto a él unos minutos más luego de hacer el amor, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para no quebrar su palabra y no llegar al punto de desear pasar la noche entera a su lado, o, toda la vida…

Y aquella última noche, si él no hubiera abierto la boca, habría roto el trato que ella misma impuso para que fueran… ¿Qué eran? ¿Acompañantes nocturnos? Si, eso. Acompañantes nocturnos.

Estaba bien, ya lo había roto desde el momento en que se entero de lo que hacia. No podía ser que tuviera tan poco carácter como para no cortar toda relación con él. Y no es que existieran sentimientos de por medio, era solo deseo, y el inmenso placer que Inuyasha sabia despertar en ella, hasta con una simple mirada.

Entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, que era imposible de negar. Aquellos momentos era cuando sentía que eran uno, y el modo en que la acariciaba y besaba su cabello, con tanta dulzura, la hacia olvidar de todo y de todos. Cosa que deseaba y necesitaba esa noche.

Pero, el atreverse a infringir las reglas del juego otra vez, y con algo tan importante, como lo es su independencia, hizo que enardeciera y deseara hervirlo vivo.

Resoplo molesta. Abrazo su almohada, no sin antes haberle dado su buena cantidad de golpes, supuestamente, para acomodar las plumas.

En la obscuridad de su habitación, con su vista perdida en un punto fijo, su mente la llevo a pensar. No sin antes musitar molesta:

- Okamanche.

Estaba molesta. En verdad lo estaba. El que Inuyasha se atreviera "exigir" algún tipo de explicación con respecto a su amistad con Elton, la hacia desear matarlo. Dudaba de ellos, de ¡ellos! Cuando su nuevo amigo ni aunque le bailara desnuda le levantaría ni un cabello. Y aunque si existiera algo mas que amistad, no tenia derecho siquiera de pensarlo, y peor aun, de decirlo.

Por esto, podía mandarlo al demonio. Pero… si no lo había hecho luego de enterarse de la selección, menos lo haría por esto ¿o si? Debía pensar seriamente la decisión que tomaría.

Silencio sus propios pensamientos, y analizo con detalle lo anterior.

¿Pensar? ¿Qué lo debía pensar? ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? No había nada que pensar. El trato había sido bien claro: Ella no se metería en su vida, y él, menos en la de ella. Cosa que Inuyasha ha infringido ¡DOS VECES!

La solución, era clara… sin embargo, no lo solucionaría esa noche. Tal vez, al día siguiente, y si no, el que le sigue. Rolo los ojos ante su propia indecisión. Quizás no sabría cuando, pero de que lo haría, lo haría.

Se acurruco entre el cobertor, y siendo vencida por el cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron dándole paso al sueño.

Para su sorpresa, al abrirlos, dio con la claridad del día, y al comprobar la hora, se había dado cuenta que había dejado plantado a los tíos.

Se cubrió por completo con el cobertor quedándose así por unos segundos. Con un solo movimiento, de golpe abrió la colcha y a regañadientes se levanto.

Durante el día intento ayudar a George en lo que era la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack. Cosa que tuvo que dejar en las capaces manos de Jade, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de nada.

En la clase de piano, solo participo como oyente, y con suerte eso. Ya que la mayoría del tiempo su mente se quedaba en blanco. Así que, antes de seguir sometiéndolos a su "animosa compañia" se marcho a su habitación. Se encerró con llave, y tirándose sobre la cama, el cansancio la venció.

Durante la noche le pareció oír suaves golpes en su puerta, y al oírse llamar, comprendió que se trataba de Inuyasha.

Se levanto para abrirle, pero al no sentirse con ánimos, y al recordar el por que de su desvelo la noche anterior, se desvistió y se coloco su camisón de dormir. Se metió a su cama, y escuchando los constantes golpes a su puerta intento dormir. Cosa que no se le hizo tan difícil.

Por algún extraño motivo estaba cansada. Al extremo, de querer solo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía incomoda, cansada y con inmensas ganas de volver acostarse. Cosa que hizo al ver que no había nada que se lo impidiera. Ya había vuelto a dejar a los tíos plantados, así que, se acomodo en la cama y por instinto, se llevo las manos al vientre, realizando un suave masaje. Este estaba levemente hinchado, causándole cierto malestar tan típico cuando una esta…

Se sentó con rapidez. Sujeto las mantas con ambas manos, y con fuerza las corrió a los pies de la cama.

Sentía miedo, y este aumento cuando con lentitud comenzó a separar sus muslos esperando estar equivocada ante lo que suponía.

Una mancha de sangre se extendía por la cara interior de sus muslos, dejándole en claro, que lo que había imaginado, y luego deseado de todo corazón, había sido solo eso, nada más que su imaginación.

Su corazón entristeció, provocando que lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, que ahora opacados por la desilusión, derramaron un par de aquellas saladas gotas.

Con entero pesar se recostó y lloró en silencio por perder las ilusiones que en secreto fue cultivando. La noticia la sentía igual, que si hubiera perdido el bebé que en realidad, nunca existió…

Aquel día no bajo a desayunar ni almorzar, y mucho menos a la cena.

Jade constantemente, preocupada la iba a ver, llevándole siempre una bandeja con comida, cambiándola por la que había dejado con anterioridad. Ya que Kagome, ni siquiera toco bocado.

Buena parte del día ni siquiera se había movido de la cama, y su voz, se convirtió en silencio.

Jade ya la había visto en ese mismo estado con anterioridad, cosa que sucedía cuando la joven Higurashi atravesaba una gran tristeza ¿Qué pudo haberla dejado en tal estado? Nada bueno, podía asegurar Jade. Nada bueno.

Para cuando la joven árabe volvió a ingresar a la habitación, luego de la cena, con una nueva bandeja; enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Kagome en pie desesperada dando vuelta todo en su habitación. Por lo visto, buscaba algo.

- ¡Ala, Kagome! - exclamo Jade - ¿Qué haces?- se acerco a uno de los muebles y sin quitar la vista hacia la joven, dejo la bandeja.

- es que… no lo encuentro - le dijo con voz cansada - ¿lo has visto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- el broche.

Kagome se arrodillo aun lado de la cama, y levantando el cobertor observo por debajo de esta.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto mientras la seguía con preocupación.

- el de rosas de plata.

- ¿el que era de tu madre? - la joven asintió mientras seguía hurgando entre el desorden que había armado.

- estaba en tu joyero… - Jade la detuvo, y mientras esta se movía impaciente, le observo el rostro - Kagome, estas pálida - le toco la frente y luego el rostro completo- ¡Ala! Estas hecha un tempano.

- tengo… un poco de frio. Sin embargo estoy… estoy bien. Ya me tomare las hierbas, y veras que no demoraran en hacer efecto.

No era necesario preguntar el porque de su estado; ya había visto en el cuarto de baño la ropa ensangrentada… su corazón se sentía tranquilo al ver que su adorada "hermana" no se encontraba en estado. Bastantes rezos realizaba por ella al saberla amante de Inuyasha, y todo se empeoraría si una criatura viniera en camino.

Kagome siguió con su búsqueda, y Jade volvió a detenerla.

- siéntate, yo lo busco…

Kagome dudo un poco. El mantenerse en movimiento impedía que pensara en las desagradables molestias que parecían aumentar. Sin embargo al ver que lo único que hacia era empeorar todo al desordenar cada vez más, asintió y se fue a ganar sobre el taburete de su tocador.

A los minutos después la joven musulmana se acerco a ella tendiéndole el broche, que sin demora, había encontrado.

- toma - le dijo Jade. Kagome al recibirlo, lo acaricio y observo con cariño - ¿te sientes mejor? - pregunto al verla aun pálida.

- si… - musito.

Jade con una agilidad digna de ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia la habitación prácticamente ordenada. Y como Kagome estaba pendiente de darle los últimos detalles a la cajita de regalos que preparaba, ni cuenta se había dado.

- ¡listo! - exclamo Kagome alzando el paquete para poder apreciarlo mejor - ¿Qué opinas? - pregunto a su hermana mostrándole el envoltorio.

La pequeña cajita en la que se encontraba el broche, estaba cubierta por una tela de suave tono rosa, con un moño de cinta de raso blanco.

- bastante bien, considerando que lo hiciste tu - contesto Jade sin para de reír.

Por lo que Kagome con una mueca, dijo:

- ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso.

Jade sonrió y se acerco a ella, para luego tomar el pequeño paquetito.

- esta bonito ¿es para Jack?

- así es - contesto orgullosa.

Reconocía que las cosas manuales no era algo de ella, por lo que siempre lo dejaba en las capaces manos de Jade. Es solo que esta vez sentía que el presente debía ser totalmente de ella. Y ahora que lo observaba, no le había quedado tan mal.

Lo único que no pensaba lo mismo, era el vestido de donde arranco la tela para envolverlo. Pero, que importaba, vestidos tenia varios, y ese no era su favorito.

- sabes… - Kagome se volvió hacia Jade al oírla - cuando la veo, me trae recuerdos de cómo eras cuando te conocí.

- si, puede ser… es un poco extraño lo que me sucede con ella.

- ¿extraño, en que sentido?

- no se. La verdad es que no puedo evitar sentir una fuerte conexión, y no solo con ella, con toda la familia.

- y en especial con… con Inuyasha…

- no es lo mismo. Con él es diferente - aclaro a la defensiva. Cosa que provoco que las molestias aumentaran.

- ¿diferente? - pregunto Jade con amplio interés - ¿en que sentido?

- no lo se, solo diferente. Es algo mas profundo… es como si… es como si pudiera ver dentro de él, es algo… no se como explicarlo… es algo que trasciende lo físico… - y al darse cuenta de lo absurdo e inentendible de lo que decía, en un suspiro dijo:

- ¡Dios! Debo estar loca.

- no, claro que no. Lo entiendo. Lo de ustedes trasciende… lo físico. Lo de ustedes es algo espiritual. Ya sabes, como el amor…

- ¡claro que no! - alzo la voz al interrumpirla - yo ya no lo amo. ¡ASÍ QUE NO LO VUELVAS DECIR!

Kagome exasperada se levanto y se apoyo en uno de los pilares de su cama tratando acumular fuerzas, ya que no se estaba sintiendo nada de bien.

- esta bien, perdón. Ustedes… ya sabes… siguen…

Mas calmada, Kagome boto el aire de sus pulmones y volviéndose a ella, respondió lo que tanto incomodaba a la joven árabe preguntar.

- si, seguimos. Todas las noches.

- ¿todas las noches? Supongo… que hoy no lo iras a ver ¿cierto?

- lo haría, si no fuera algo tan incomodo y desagradable.

- ¡ala! - exclamo escandalizada - ¡Haram, Kagome! Por el amor de Ala. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

- ¿de que hablas, Jade?

- ¡el estar cerca de un hombre cuando tu sangre ha bajado! Estas impura; lo mancharas con solo tenerlo cerca. Ala…

- por Dios Santo, Jade. Las cosas que dices. En tal caso, todos los hombres de la finca y del pueblo, incluso los Cherokees están manchados. Y en estos tres años no e visto que a nadie se le abra el suelo en el que caminan y sean enviados al infierno por solo estar en mi presencia en mis días.

- pero… eso es lo que se me enseño. Guardar distancia y no mirarlos a los ojos si no quiero esparcir la corrupción por sobre la tierra.

Jade apretó el vestido que tenia en sus manos para guardarlo, y como siempre agacho la mirada.

- mi dulce, Jade - le sonrió con dulzura.

¿Como hacerla ver que las cosas no son tan terribles, como se lo han contado durante gran parte de su vida? No tenia idea. No obstante, aun así hacia el intento.

- ¿lo has vuelto a ver?

- no, desde antes de ayer.

- supongo, que inventaste algo. No hay nada peor que un hombre sepa cuando estas en tus días.

- no, Jade. Solo deje de visitarlo.

Se acomodo en la cama, e intento calmar sus molestias mentalmente.

- ¿y no ha dicho nada?

- vino a buscarme, pero, no le conteste, así que, debe estar creyendo cualquier cosa. Para lo que me importa…

Se abrazo con fuerza a la almohada en vuelta en sus pensamientos y en su malestar, sin deseos de seguir tocando el tema. Cosa que Jade pudo ver, por lo que agrego:

- ya veo. Descansa. Iré a prepararte las hierbas.

Luego de que su apreciada hermana le trajera la infusión que contenía ajenjo, manzanilla y milenrama; intento descansar. Pero el dolor a mitad de la noche fue casi insoportable, y el hecho de que Inuyasha golpeara otra vez su puerta, no la ayudaba a calmarse. Pero, aun así, no le contesto.

Aguanto lo mas que pudo, sin embargo los espasmos se volvieron incontrolables a temprana mañana. Intento levantarse, pero sus piernas cedieron, haciéndola caer aun lado de su cama. Y sin ánimos y fuerzas de levantarse, se quedo ahí mismo, recibiendo el frio que acompañaba el alba.

A la hora después, sintió como el cerrojo de su puerta emitía el mismo sonido que si le estuvieran sacando el seguro que le pidió a Jade que colocara.

Por lo que supuso que debía ser Jade, y como lo agradecía, ya que se sentía morir.

- Kagome - se escucho llamar desde la puerta - Jade me dijo que anoche no te sentías bien.

La señora Taisho al verla, de inmediato corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla.

- ¡por el amor de Dios! - exclamo George - querida ¿Qué te sucede? - le tomo una de sus manos y al sentirla tan helada como si se tratara un pedazo de hielo, con urgencia le toco el rostro, que estaba igual o peor de helado - ¡pediré que busquen un medico!

- no… - logro pronunciar entre sollozos - ya pasara. Por favor…

- como quieres que no lo haga, si mira como estas.

Trato ayudarla a levantarse, y cuando observo la cama empapada en sangre, el pánico la inundo.

Llevo la vista al camisón de Kagome, y pudo per como este estaba igual de manchado en la parte baja.

- ¡Buen Dios! - exclamo asustada, corrió hacia la puerta y desde ahí grito al pasillo - ¡AYUDA!

James que salía de su habitación, corrió donde ella.

- ¡por Dios Santísimo! - exclamo Lord Taisho en el preciso instante en que atravesó la puerta de la habitación al dar con impactante escena - iré por un medico.

Se estaba girando para correr por el doctor, cuando las palabras de su apreciada Kagome en suplica le hablo.

- no, tío, por favor… ya pasara. Por favor - James frunció el ceño, no asintió aceptando lo que la joven le pedía, ya que de todos modos iría por uno.

- ¡KAGOME! - grito Jade al ingresar a la habitación con una nueva dosis de la infusión, la cual dejo en un mueble y se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez, dispuesta a ayudarla a levantarse - porque no me llamaste, o mandaste a buscar ¡Cualquier cosa! Gritado aunque sea.

Jade le acaricio el rostro, y sin ocultar su aflicción comenzó a sollozar.

- A decir verdad - comenzó a decir para calmarla - estaba bastante cómoda ahí.

Ambas se largaron a reír.

- ¡Dios, muchacha! - dijo James sorprendido - bromeas aun estando así.

Kagome le sonrió, pero esta se vio nublada por las molestias.

La ayudaron a sentarse en la cama y George se encamino hacia su marido para solicitarle que saliera de cuarto. Mientras que este, sin dejar de mirar con seriedad a la joven, dejo paso para que la ceja enarcada se presentara.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto su esposa al ver su estado.

- que me parta un rayo ahora mismo, George, si es que esta muchacha acaba de perder una criatura.

Su señora esposa con rapidez se volvió hacia la joven, quien con tranquilidad intentaba sonreír ante las atenciones de la que es su hermana.

- no lo creo. No se vería tan tranquila a pesar de su estado enfermo.

- bueno, habrá que corroborarlo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin embargo George lo sujeto del brazo impidiéndole continuar, y con seriedad le dijo:

- no cometas ninguna imprudencia, James. Puede que este así por otros motivos.

- ¿así? ¿Cómo cuales?

- bueno… e sabido de mujeres que sufren en sus "días", en donde las hemorragias son interminables, y por lo visto, a Kagome le sucede eso.

James con una mirada intimidante se quedo meditando en ello.

A él le había tocado presenciar casos como este, con su fallecida hermana Melissa, y con la hija de esta, Regina. Otra coincidencia que no le agradaba.

Luego de esta comparación, ya no sabia que era peor, si creer que la coincidencia que acababa de descubrir dándole mas puntos a la posibilidad de ser una Taisho, o que ella este así por que estaba de encargo.

Soltó un gruñido comprendiendo cual era peor, a su criterio.

- espero que sea eso, George. Por que si no, el idiota que la embarazo no vivirá para contarlo.

- ¡James!

- ¡¿Qué? Si no lo hago yo, ten por seguro que Tony, o peor aun, Charles lo hará cuando se entere ¡y con mi ayuda!

- buen Dios… - musito su esposa a sabiendas que tal amenaza era dicha con deseos de cumplirla - déjame hablar primero con ella. Ahora sal, para poder cambiarla.

El señor James gruño, y con largas zancadas se retiro del cuarto, hacia el mueble de licores que se encontraba en el salón, dispuesto a beberse todo lo de la habitación.

Jade ayudo a la joven a lavarse, mientras que George, buscaba ropa de cama limpia para cambiarla por las manchadas. La ayudaron a cambiarse, y la llevaron a recostarse en su cama.

- ¿no pasa? - le pregunto Jade a la joven Higurashi al verla encorvarse apenas se sentó en una orilla.

Kagome negó.

- va ver que aumentar la dosis de manzanilla - le pidió Kagome, y Jade asintió.

- ¿siempre sucede lo mismo? - se atrevió a preguntar George.

- si… - respondió con voz cansada - por desgracia, solo… mes por medio tengo descanso - intento sonreír, sin embargo solo salió una mueca de dolor - pensé, que ya había parado. Hacia tres meses que no sufría molestias. Por lo visto, cante victoria muy pronto. Lo único malo, es que no podre asistir a la fiesta de Jack…

- ella entenderá. No te preocupes, yo le explicare.

George se levanto, recogió un par de prendas que yacían en el piso, dejándolas luego en uno de las sillas del rincón.

- señora George - esta, al escucharla se volvió - perdón. No quería preocuparlo…

La señora Taisho se acerco, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo intentando darle fuerzas.

- pero ¿Qué dices? - la estrecho con mas fuerza - esto no es tu culpa. Tranquilízate, y descansa… sobrina.

Kagome la observo con sorpresa. George le beso la coronilla, y con cariño, le tomo el mentón a Jade que sonreía con dulzor, dejándole en claro que aquello de "sobrina" era para ella también.

James, durante toda la celebración se mantuvo en un rincón de la habitación sin ganas de ser cordial con nadie, ya que andaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía siquiera hablarle, ya que pareciera que fuese asesinar a cualquiera que se le atravesara por enfrente, ya sea mujer, hombre o niño. Y todo porque George aplazaba constantemente el tema de Kagome, ya que supuestamente estaba ocupada con la endemoniada fiesta.

Situación que lo hacia empeorar a cada segundo. Ya que su imaginación se daba el gusto no precisamente de traerle a la mente cosas buenas con respecto a lo que presencio en la mañana. Y un posible embarazo, era lo de menos.

Anthony, como siempre a cuadras de distancia percibía cuando su hermanito estaba en tal estado. Por eso, siempre opto por la prudencia en esas instancias.

Así que, durante toda la fiesta, como cual animalito que siente a su depredador, se quedo a una distancia prudente. Solo lo suficiente como para que su humanidad no se viera brutalmente afectada, cosa que suele suceder en todos los casos.

Hasta Inuyasha, en una ventana que se formo en sus pensamientos sobre la joven Higurashi, al ver a su padre, procuro adoptar la misma actitud de su tío.

Pero, no solo fue el desagradable humor de su padre lo que alcanzo apreciar, si no también el de su apreciada hermanita.

Jack estaba triste. Se limitaba aun simple "gracias", "bienvenidos", o aun escueto "si" o "no". Y la jovencita apenas encontraba la oportunidad, se alejaba de la puerta de entrada para sentarse en la escalera.

- George - su madrastra entre saludos a los invitados le indico que lo escuchaba - ¿que le sucede a Jack?

Se volvió hacia su hija, y suspiro.

- esta así, porque Kagome no asistirá.

Inuyasha enarco una de sus oscuras cejas, y un poco reacio a creerlo, pregunto:

- ¿no asistirá? - George asintió - ¿porque?

- esta un poco… indispuesta.

- ¿indispuesta?

George volvió asentir.

¡Indispuesta! Resoplo. Se volvió hacia la escalera llevando su vista al segundo piso.

Había escuchado excusas mejores.

Acaricio los cabellos de su hermana, y dando largas zancadas avanzo hacia el segundo piso, con una habitación en su mente.

Kagome se retorcía del dolor. Sin poder aguantarlo, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras que como modo de soportar el dolor, se encorvo, cosa que de todos modos no ayudo.

- ¡Ay, Kagome! Nunca te había visto tan mal.

La joven Higurashi intento sonreír, sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo cuando una nueva contracción hizo que cambiara su expresión, por una de completo dolor.

Aguanto la respiración, y estrangulo la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Y Jade, al verla relajarse, pregunto:

- ¿mejor?

Kagome asintió.

- iré a prepararte… no se, algo. Una nueva dosis de infusión.

Nuevos espasmos comenzaron, y Jade en pánico, se acerco a auxiliarla, pero, Kagome con una mano en su vientre y a otra extendida hacia la joven árabe, trataba calmar su respiración.

- ya paso. Ve. Estaré bien…

Jade en cosa de segundos salió de la habitación, dejándola en completa soledad.

Se levanto de su cama, y se dirigió a la saliente del ventanal, en el que había un cojín para sentarse. Pudo ver como llegaban los últimos invitados, Y como salía gente de la casa. Suspiro entristecida por el hecho de no haber podido asistir…

Sintió como la puerta se abría de golpe, para luego ser cerrada de manera estrepitosa.

No fue necesario que se girara para ver de quien se trataba, ya que este al instante, lo dejo saber.

- me puedes decir ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? - bramo Inuyasha adentrándose a la habitación - Jack, esta abajo, deprimida debido a que tu no estas ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si me quieres evitar, BIEN. Pero, no le hagas esto a ella, que no se lo merece, y tu bien lo sabes. Así que deja el berrinche y baja. Ya es hora de que te comportes como una mujer, no como una niñita malcriada.

Inuyasha se acerco al armario de la joven, busco entre los vestidos, y cuando dio con el que consideraba apropiado, lo saco y lo lanzo sobre la cama.

- ¡colócatelo! si no quieres que te lo coloque

No la vio siquiera mover un dedo. Estaba ahí, sentada. El único cambio que pudo apreciar, fue como cerró los ojos y como su respiración se volvió más fuerte.

Estaba molesto. Ella lo había dejado de ir a ver de un momento al otro, sin siquiera una explicación. Tenia claro el porque, pero necesitaba que ella se lo digiera, para así hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero Jack, la adoraba, y que Kagome estuviera dispuesta a no asistir a la fiesta, solo para no tener que verlo, lo tenia apunto de estallar. Su hermana no se merecía este desprecio.

Al ver que nada iba a sacar, exasperado, dijo:

- ¡Jesús! ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille? ¿Qué suplique tu perdón ante mi falta? - Kagome no se movió - esta bien. Reconozco que rompí el trato. No una ¡si no dos veces! ¿Por qué? No tengo idea del porque - mientras continuaba con su monologo, comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro sin dejar de hablar ni un momento - La sola idea de imaginarte con alguien que te pudiera agradar más allá que como un simple profesor ¡me hace hervir la sangre! Por eso lo hice - suspiro, y paso su mano por sus cabellos, tratando así calmarse - Así que si quieres terminar el trato, hablémoslo luego de la fiesta. Ahora, por favor vístete para que bajemos.

Si el nuevo espasmo no hubiera capturado su atención, habría sonreído ante la confección de celos de Inuyasha, pero, lo único que hizo, fue llevar una mano a su sien y luego la bajo a su costado.

- ¿terminaste? - musito. Sin siquiera mirarlo, guio levemente la cabeza hacia él.

Inuyasha, por primera vez, desde que entro, pudo ver su rostro pálido y cansado.

- estas enferma - afirmo.

La joven, agotada, no le presto atención, estaba demasiado cansada concentrándose en intentar mitigar el dolor que con cada nueva contracción era peor. Las molestias se estaban volviendo tan seguidas, que ya creía que el dolor era uno y constante, pero aguanto estoica.

Llevo la mano a su vientre, y con suavidad lo sobo intentando darle calor.

Inuyasha al verla hacer aquel movimiento, la observo con pánico, y su pregunta lo demostró.

- ¡¿estas embarazada?

Kagome con lentitud volvió el rostro hacia él, y sin poder aguantarlo, casi se atraganto de la risa.

- te aseguro, que si lo estuviera, no estaría así.

Se irguió, respiro profundo y con lentitud boto el aire. Con un poco de dificultad camino hacia el asiento de su tocador. Cerró los ojos, y se concentro dejando su mente en blanco. Empuño con fuerza su mano, y susurraba una y otra vez en Cherokee: "yo controlo mi cuerpo".

Inuyasha, queriendo saber que decía, con el entrecejo fruncido, agudizo su oído. Logro saber lo que decía, sin embargo para él, era palabras sin sentido. Pero, lo que lo sorprendió, y bastante, fue verla erguirse como si nada

- ¡Kagome! - escucharon ambos, luego de que la puerta se abriera de improvisto - ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto la pequeña Taisho acercándose hacia la joven, que sorprendida, no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¡Jacqueline! - se oyó que la llamaba George entrando a la habitación.

- Jack… - musito Kagome con voz cansada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo.

- quería verte - contesto apenada.

- estoy mejor. No es nada. Mañana, estaré como nueva… ya veras.

Jack sonrió tranquila, y Kagome intento regalarle una sonrisa.

Inuyasha había permanecido callado, solamente observando la escena. Si no hubiera sido por que George examino con la vista la habitación, ni cuenta se habría dado de su presencia en el lugar.

- Inuyasha - dijo sorprendida su madrastra - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- eh… vine a ver como esta Kagome.

- valla. Que considerado - George le sonrió agradecida, a la lo que Inuyasha solo soltó una mueca, que se suponía, debía ser una sonrisa.

Inuyasha, sin interés en dar más explicaciones, llevo la vista hacia Kagome, quien, por lo visto, intentaba disimular su dolor. Su labio inferior tiritaba cuando dejaba de hablar, y su mano la empuñaba contra el taburete en el que se encontraba sentada.

- te tengo un obsequio - le dijo Kagome a Jack.

- ¡¿en serio? - exclamo entusiasmada la jovencita.

Con la vista, Kagome busco el paquetito que con tanto esmero había envuelto la noche anterior.

- ¿Dónde esta…?

Inuyasha, se apoyo contra uno de los muebles, y antes de colocarse en su típica posición (brazos contra el pecho), paso a tocar un objeto suave. Al girarse a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un paquetito envuelto en una tela de raso rosa, con un tierno moño blanco. Por lo que supuso, debía de tratarse del famoso regalo que Kagome aun intentaba encontrar.

- creo - le dijo Inuyasha - que buscas esto.

La joven, levanto el rostro, y pudo ver como Inuyasha le tendía la pequeña cajita. Así que, temblorosa la recibió.

- gracias… - musito.

Se volvió hacia Jack, que la miraba expectante.

- ábrelo.

Jack intentando calmar su ansiedad, lo abrió con lentitud. Quito la cinta, luego la tela, hasta que solo quedo una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Levanto la tapita, dejando ver su contenido. George al ver que su hija no salía del asombro, se acerco a ella intentando ver en que consistía el presente.

- Kagome - dijo George - ¡es maravilloso!

- espero que te guste - le dijo la joven Higurashi a la pequeña - perteneció a mi madre. Ella se lo regalo a Antonia a sus diez, y ella me lo obsequio a mis diez.

- es muy valioso - dijo Jack no muy segura de aceptarlo - ¿estas segura de obsequiármelo?

- muy segura… piensa, que te lo obsequio tu hermana mayor, ya que yo lo veo así.

Jack sonrió radiante, y de un brinco, la abrazo.

- gracias… hermana - le susurro al oído.

Kagome con delicadeza la separo. Había aguantado gran parte de la conversación, sin embargo, la última contracción, hizo que no pudiera ocultar su estado.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Jack preocupada.

- si… ve. Deberías estar abajo. Es tu fiesta. Ve, y espero que mañana me cuentes como estuvo, con lujo de detalles.

La muchachita asintió, y se dirigió donde su hermano. Le mostro el broche, que consistía en tres rosas, unidas desde la flor y los tallos de estas las rodeaban dejando ver las espinas y hojas a su alrededor. Era un prendedor hermosísimo.

Inuyasha le acaricio la mejilla. Y cerrándole un ojo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a su hermana que saliera de la habitación.

- Inuyasha - lo llamo George desde la puerta - ¿no vienes?

- eh… esperare a Jade llegue. Luego bajare.

- si, es lo mejor… - medito - los dejo. Trata de hacerla recostarse. No es bueno que este en pie.

Inuyasha asintió.

Luego de que quedaron solo, el joven Taisho se acerco a ella en silencio.

- deberías acostarte.

Kagome respiro hondo, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, asintió.

Se levanto con cuidado, pero se tuvo que detener cuando las molestias no le permitieron continuar.

- ¡oh Dios! Maldición… - soltó en un sollozo mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares de la cama y se dejaba caer al suelo.

No alcanzo a tocarlo, ya que sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha la alzo en brazos y con cuidado la recostó en la cama.

Kagome tomo una de las almohadas y sin dejar de presionar, la mantuvo en el vientre.

Estaba helada y sudorosa, su rostro estaba tan blanco, como si de papel se tratara. En ese instante, sintió la fuerte necesidad de recostarse a su lado, para abrazarla con fuerza, y así poder darle calor.

Se estaba levantando para rodearla cama, y así ganarse a su lado, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Jade que ingresaba con una bandeja.

Kagome se coloco en posición fetal, e intentando dormir, cerró sus ojos.

- joven Inuyasha - dijo Jade - ya puede bajar. Yo me quedare con ella - bajo en rostro y con rapidez se acerco a Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió para si. Pero antes de salir, se quedo observando como Jade, con delicadeza la hacia beber lo que suponía debía ser algún medicamento, ya que las palabras en suplica que dijo la joven después, para que esto hicieran efecto, se lo hacia creer.

Durante lo que quedaba de fiesta, intento mostrarse tranquilo. Sin embargo, su mente y su vista se iban constantemente en dirección a la una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Específicamente, en la habitación de Kagome, deseando estar allí con ella, en ves de intentar disfrutar algo que no lo llenaba.

Ya mas tarde, en su habitación, se debatía en ir. Tal vez, la puerta se encuentre cerrada, para variar.

Trajo recuerdo del escándalo que le armo hacia unas horas. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan… Okamanche. Sonrió al recordar las veces en que la joven lo llamaba así.

Bebió un poco mas del contenido del vaso que mantenía en sus manos. Lo dejo sobre la mesita de licores, y con rapidez, sin darse tiempo de siquiera meditar en que si lo que iba hacer estaba bien, salió de su habitación. Nunca ha sido aficionado al convencionalismo, y no lo seria ahora. Así que, que importaba si lo descubrían echando abajo la puerta de Kagome si era necesario.

Para su alivio, la puerta estaba sin el cerrojo pasado; así que, ingreso evitando ser escuchado. Se acerco a la cama, pudiendo apreciar como el rostro de la joven permanecía contraído a causa del dolor, mientras soltaba constantes sollozos.

Rodeo la cama, y con cuidado se metió en ella. La joven al sentir el contra peso, asustada intento levantarse, sin embargo, Inuyasha se lo impidió al pasar su brazo por su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo asustada - sal - le ordeno.

Él se apego a ella y la estrecho con fuerza, intentando evitar que siguiera retorciéndose para soltarse.

- no, no me moveré de aquí - le dijo - Si quieres, grítame, golpéame, has lo que quieras; ni aun así, me sacaras… - suspiro - ¿sabes? La mejor forma de hacer que un cuerpo recupere la temperatura, es haciendo esto, y un buen trago - agrego.

Se acomodo, para poder abarcarla mejor en el abrazo. Paso sus piernas entremedio de las de ella, y con sus pies, restregándolos en los de ella, comenzó aplicar calor a causa de la fricción.

Kagome al sentir el calor que provenía de Inuyasha, dejo de moverse. Se apego más a él, y metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de él, intento darles calor. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como contrajo el abdomen con el contacto frio de sus manos.

Y recordando sus palabras, Kagome le dijo:

- un trago, no me vendría mal.

Inuyasha rio.

- ni a mi, querida - Ambos rieron despacio - No obstante, dudo que te haga bien.

Kagome resoplo.

- no creas… - le dijo la joven - que por esto, dejare de pensar que eres un Okamanche.

Él sonrió de medio lado y la acaricio entre el abrazo.

- no te preocupes. Esto es solo una tregua por esta noche.

- me parece aceptable.

Paso una de sus manos hacia la espalda de él abrazándolo, y se acomodo.

Lentamente fue entrando en calor, y así mismo fue sintiendo como las contracciones se volvían más lejanas unas con otras, permitiéndole dormirse a ratos, hasta que finalmente, vencida por el cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron con tranquilidad.

Le era tan agradable verla así, tan indefensa, y mucho mas al verse necesitado por ella. Le beso la coronilla, y acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura. Permaneció observándola gran parte de la noche, velando sus sueños y maravillándose con delicadas las líneas de su rostro. Se quedo junto a ella hasta que encontró que era hora de dejarla.

Llego a su habitación satisfecho consigo mismo, sin embargo, apenas se acomodo en su cama, no le agrado el vacio que se sentía en esta…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **NEW CHAPTER! Lamento la demora, pero este capitulo se que lo compensa. Tiene un toque de ternura que me encanto jejejeje

Bueno, amigas mías, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi.

Si nada más que decir, aparte de gracias chicas por los reviews, y de agradecer a Dios por permitir que los 33 mineros salieran sanos y salvos, las dejo con el avance, que se viene de lolos! Yija!

_**Avance:**_

_- ¿me concede esta pieza? - oyó decir a su lado, y al girarse, estaba Inuyasha, realizando una exagera venia._

_Levanto una ceja, y sin responderle se volvió hacia la pista de baile. Incluso, hizo inexistente su presencia._

_- señorita Higurashi - Kagome al oírse llamar, y al ver en quien se trataba le sonrió con cordialidad._

_Provocando que Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, algo tan típico en ella, la famosa mirada inescrutable._

_- señor Melbourne - con una leve inclinación de cabeza y de rodillas, lo saludo._

_- vengo por la pieza prometida… - apenas el joven llego a su lado, cayó ante la presencia de Inuyasha. Por lo que se irguió y pegando sus palmas a sus costados le realizo una venia - señor Taisho, no había visto… - Inuyasha corrió la vista, dándole a entender que su presencia no era de su agrado, cosa que Albert Melbourne dejo pasar colocando toda su atención en Kagome._

_- espero que no le moleste - le dijo a Inuyasha - pero, la señorita Higurashi me lo había concedido al inicio._

_Kagome simplemente se limito a sonreír. Había olvidado aquello. Dios, que complicado. Justo cuando había decidido dejar de crearle ilusiones. Aunque, bailar no tenia nada de malo…_

_- si me molesta - soltó secante Inuyasha._

* * *

_- no deberías estar tan molesta - le dijo el joven Taisho - solo quería bailar, y se que tu lo deseabas. Tómalo, simplemente como: "dos personas que deseaban bailar, y que al notarlo, decidieron cumplirlo"._

_- "forzado", querrás decir - hablo por primera vez la joven provocando que este riera al oírla._

_- eso es un pequeñez. Simplemente necesitabas un empujón, cosa que te di._

_- un "tirón", permite corregirte - Inuyasha rio - no entiendo tu fascinación por jalarme el brazo en lugares públicos. Eres un verdadero cavernícola, Inuyasha Taisho._

_- por las noches no oigo quejas al respecto. Incluso, eres tu, querida, la que pareciera ser sacada de alguna Era primitiva. Cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario. Lo encuentro de lo mas excitante._

_- te pasarías si te quejaras._

_- te aseguro, querida mía: No hay queja alguna. Todo lo contrario - se acerco a su oído y respirando con fuerza en el, en un susurro volvió a decir - todo lo contrario..._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	22. Capitulo XXII

Capitulo XXII

Al día siguiente, por órdenes de los dueños de casa, Kagome se vio forzada a quedarse en cama. Cosa que no cumplió al pie de letra, ya que varias veces en el día debían mandarla a recostarse. Que supuestamente, por ordenes del medico, que a primera hora, tío James trajo para que la examinara. A lo que ella dijo:

— No es necesario — protesto —, ya me encuentro mejor —. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho, sin ánimos de dejarse atender. Por lo que James, sin evitar mostrarse preocupado, le pidió:

— Kagome, por favor, déjate examinar. Puede que te sientas mejor, sin embargo, mi corazón aun no lo esta, y solo será así, cuando el medico me jure que así es.

Kagome corrió la mirada incomoda aun reacia a aceptar, por lo que James suplico.

— por favor.

Con un pequeño puchero, y un "esta bien", acepto. James sonrió satisfecho, y con un "proceda" al medico, se retiro a la espera de su diagnostico. El cual fue (extrañamente), reposo absoluto por dos días, más una dieta estricta, donde los dulces y las carnes estaban prohibidos. Condenada suerte.

Lo de estar en cama, fue la Cosa que peor que le pudo haber sucedido, ya que al no poder salir de su habitación, no pudo escapar de Reggie cuando llego hablarle de los jóvenes que asistirían en la fiesta. Trajo información de todo: desde el calzado, hasta sus más profundos deseos. El ultimo dato, claro, que lo obtuvo de boca de su marido, Nicholas.

El pobre hombre, forzado por ella, tuvo que darse el trabajo de obtener información de todos ellos. Por lo visto, esta muy enamorado.

Luego de las incansables cuatro horas en donde su memoria se vio fuertemente afectada, al tener que recordar a los personajes más ilustres de la nobleza inglesa. Reggie se marcho, no sin antes decirle que volvería al día siguiente para continuar con lo que del vestido, que ya estaba listo para mandar a confeccionar, solo faltaba repasar las medidas, cosa que la señora Edén le haría tomar, así tuviera que pelear con tío James por hacer a Kagome levantarse.

Casi todos sus conocidos la visitaron al enterarse de su reposo forzado. Sin embargo, la visita que fue más de su agrado, fue nada más que la de Elton Godwin. Que con una dulce sonrisa, acompañado por Jack, apareció en su habitación, un poco avergonzado y temeroso al visitarla en sus aposentos. Cosa que Kagome cono una radiante sonrisa le demostró lo encantada que estaba con verlo, a lo que él simplemente se relajo, y acepto a regañadientes sentarse en una orilla de la cama.

— me entere que estuviste apunto de morir — dijo el joven, provocando que Kagome lo mirara entre extrañada y divertida.

— me sentía apunto de morir, sin embargo, no fue para tanto — aclaro.

Elton frunció el ceño y miro a Jack, que a paso calmo e intentando no hacerse escuchar, se alejo hacia la puerta, desapareciendo luego por esta.

Por lo visto, la pequeña Taisho, volvió a sacar sus propias erróneas conclusiones. Era de esperarse, la vio cuando estaba en su crisis.

— Por lo visto — dijo Elton — mi informante ha escapado.

Ambos rieron.

— el dicho dice: "soldado que arranca, sirve para otra batalla".

— bien dicho. Dime ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que te encuentres mucho mejor.

— estoy bien. Aburrida de estar todo el santo día en cama, pero bien. Espero no haberles hecho falta — dijo refiriéndose a las clases.

— tu siempre nos harás falta.

— eres un encanto, Elton. Aunque lo dudo, ya que Jack esta bastante adelantada.

— si, es cierto. Esta lo bastante adelantada como para que en unas semanas ya pueda tocar una sonata completamente sola.

— eso la hará muy feliz.

— desde luego. Antes de que lo olvide — Elton busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y sacando un pequeño bultito en papel rosa, se lo tendió — toma. Tal vez no es una caja lleno de ellos, pero se que de todos modos servirá.

Kagome, se acomodo mas en la cama, e intentando calmar sus ansias, abrió el envoltorio con tranquilidad queriendo saber que era.

Apenas ya estuvo abierto, pudo ver el pequeño bombón.

— Elton, no debiste molestarte.

— no es molestia alguna. Unos buenos bombones, calman los malestares en aquellos molestos días. Mi madre se comía cajas completas. Por lo que había que mantener la despensa con su buena cantidad.

— Por lo visto — dijo entre mordiscos — tu padre era bastante preocupado en esas cosas.

— mi padre — bufo — el único obsequio que pudo haberle regalado en su vida, fue con suerte y la sortija de matrimonio, que ni siquiera era de él, ya que pertenecía a la familia, y por obligación debía entregársela a su prometida, cosa que no hizo con mucho agrado. Los chocolates, mí querida Kagome, y las otras cosas que le eran necesarias a mi madre y a mí, para tu sorpresa, las enviaba el rey mismo.

— ¿el rey? — pregunto sorprendida.

— así es — contesto — Hasta la muerte de mi madre, él velo por nosotros. Puede que sea un ser despreciable (en todo el sentido de la palabra), sin embargo, la adoración que sentía hacia ella, era… abrumadora.

— estaba enamorado de tu madre — aseguro Kagome.

— condenadamente enamorado. Al ser primos directo, el enlace matrimonial, moralmente no es permitido, especialmente en la nobleza. La prohibición lo trastorno, y cuando mi madre falleció, lo que le quedaba de cordura, murió con ella.

— Por lo visto, mi padre hizo bien en alejarnos de la corte — medito.

— Lord Charles Higurashi — Kagome lo miro con curiosidad — sabes, la primera vez que vi a tu padre, me impresiono en verdad. Jamás en mi vida había conocido alguien como él.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto con todo interés. Siempre a querido saber como es que su padre se desenvolvía en aquel mundo tan desconocido para ella. Y Elton presentaba una enorme posibilidad de lograrlo.

— en serio. Todos en la corte siempre se muestran condescendientes con sus majestades, hasta el punto de rayar en la ridiculez. Pero, tu padre, no. Siempre fue muy reservado con respecto a su vida personal. Daba la respuesta precisa, y realizaba su trabajo con eficiencia, con demasiada eficiencia — recalco — por algo el rey Jorge no quiere prescindir de sus servicios. A decir verdad, tu padre tiene un gran parecido con el señor James.

— mmm… si, tienes razón. Hay que reconocerlo, ambos son muy apuestos.

Elton, con la mirada perdida asintió, a lo que Kagome se dedico a esperar que él reaccionara, y cuando lo hizo, la joven sonreía con picardía, así que simplemente el joven Godwin suspiro derrotado. Ocultar su condición no serviría ya de mucho, menos con ella.

— no te preocupes — le dijo Kagome al ver su estado, y dibujando una cruz en su boca le indico que guardaría el secreto — de mi boca, nadie lo sabrá.

— te lo agradezco.

— Kagome… — Artie se asomo por la puerta, pero al ver que Elton se encontraba junto a ella, muy sentado en la cama riendo, cambio su expresión, a una de completo desagrado — discúlpenme. No quise interrumpirla.

— No te preocupes, Artie — le dijo Kagome al verlo dispuesto a irse — Tu nunca me interrumpes ¿sucede algo?

— no, nada de que preocupar. Solo venia a ver si necesitaba algo.

— por lo visto, has leído mi mente.

— pídame lo que quiera.

Kagome se doblo hacia su velador, y sacando unas cuantas monedas, se las tendió a Artie, quien al instante se acerco a recibirlas.

— Chocolates — dijo casi en suplica — necesito una caja enorme de bombones.

— tengo entendido, que el medico la dejo con un régimen estricto — Kagome frunció el ceño y se hundió en la cama — son solo dos días. Si quiere, apenas termine, le regalare, con mucho gusto la caja más grande que encuentre de chocolates.

Kagome de mala gana asintió y acepto de regreso el dinero.

— Por lo visto — dijo Elton luego de que Artie saliera de la habitación — acabo de infringir una orden.

— y no tienes idea de cómo te lo agradezco — fingió un sollozo, a lo que Elton dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, y con palabras de aprecio, le decía que se calmara.

Durante el resto del día, para pasar el aburrimiento, ayudo en un intento de bordado, a Jade. A lo que luego de varios pinchazos, lo lanzo a los pies de la cama.

— Nunca fui buena en esto y nunca lo seré — mascullo molesta.

— tal vez, podría traerte uno de mis libros — le propuso la joven árabe.

— leer no es una mala idea, lo malo es que ya me los e leído todos… pero, tío James en su estudio tiene una buena cantidad.

— ¿voy a buscar alguno?

Kagome sonrió con exageración, y con un incesante pestañeo, le daba entender que si.

Antes de irse a dormir, Jade llego con el dichoso libro, era delgado para su necesidad, pero aun así, lo acepto dispuesta a leerlo.

Por el titulo, pensó que se trataba de una novela de piratas, o de algún viajero empedernido, sin embargo, al llegar a una escena en donde el protagonista se encontraba a solas con una joven… definitivamente el titulo: "Perdidos en el Paraíso", no era por andar perdido en alguna isla paradisiaca.

—"No me cabía la menor duda de que yo nunca los había visto tan grandes, redondos y maduros. Me dolían los dientes del deseo de morderlos — Kagome se arrelleno en su cama, y con todo su interés puesto en aquel cuadro, en un murmullo, siguió leyendo —Le pellizqué uno y oí su exclamación de placer. El otro llamaba a mi boca, pidiendo con ansiedad que le complaciera. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, dulce bendición, el sabor de esos suculentos...pechos…" —resoplo divertida. Cambio de página dispuesta a continuar con su lectura, cuando sin darse cuenta la puerta se cerró.

— tenia las esperanzas de que estuvieras despierta.

Kagome con rapidez, dejando uno de sus dedos en la página en que iba, cerró el libro. Y mostrándose tranquila, hablo.

— Es de esperarse — le dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama con un poco de dificultad, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Inuyasha. Kagome observo la hora: "las 00:30" — ya que a esta hora, no tiendo estar durmiendo. Eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— ¿te sientes bien? — pregunto preocupado dejando unas cajas que traía sobre la cama permitiéndose completa movilidad.

Con suavidad le toco la frente, a lo que Kagome con una sonrisa lo dejo calmar su angustia.

— estoy bien. Pero el estar en cama todo el santo día, me tiene los músculos agarrotados.

Ondeando los hombros, intento relajar sus músculos, cosa que no sirvió demasiado.

— si quieres, puedo hacerte un masaje.

— no es necesario, estaré bien. Así que… ¿Qué te trajo aquí? Estoy pesando seriamente que todos los hombres de esta casa se propusieron vigilarme.

— ¿todos los hombres? — pregunto divertido.

— ¡claro! — Exclamo — solo me faltaría que aparezca el cochero para ver si no me e levantado. Hasta Artie ha aparecido varias veces.

— Tienes que entender — un rizo travieso se había dejado caer por su frente, por lo que Inuyasha, con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla lo corrió hasta dejarlo atrás de su oreja — nos hiciste pasar un gran susto.

Kagome incomoda con tanta demostración de afecto, se retrajo entre los cojines de su cama, sin dejar de mostrar lo extraño de aquella situación. Por lo que Inuyasha, simplemente se limito a sonreír de medio lado, dejando lo que agradablemente estaba haciendo.

Kagome se acomodo, e intentando mostrarse tranquila, volvió a preguntar:

— aun no me dices: ¿a que has venido?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y recordando uno de los motivos de su visita, giro el tronco hacia los pies de la cama, acercando las cuatro cajas de diferentes formas y tamaños, correctamente envueltas para regalo, más otra pequeña que saco de su bolsillo, la cual no le entrego.

— Ábrelos — serio, se giro dejando su vista perdida en el ventanal.

Kagome un poco dudosa abrió el primero, sin aun entender la causa de tantos presentes.

Saco el delgado papel que protegía lo que interesaba, dejando ver unos largos y finos guantes de satén blanco, perfectos para algún baile, lo dejo de lado y acerco una segunda caja. Esta era más grande que la anterior, y mucho mas pesada. Pero al ver su interior, pudo comprender el porque. Unas zapatillas blancas de taco medio, con delicados adornos en ¿diamante? De seguro costaron una fortuna.

Las volvió a la caja y paso a la caja de mayor tamaño, la cual con ávido interés abrió. La tela de intenso color rosa - rojiza resalto de inmediato. Al levantar parte de su contenido, dejándola impresionada, se volvió a él, quien aun incomodo la observaba de vez en cuando.

El satén trabajado en capas en la zona del busto, y el amplio faldón del mismo material y color, la tenían anonadada.

— No debiste… — dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Volvió el vestido a la caja y lo alejo hacia él, junto con los otros regalos.

— no puedo aceptarlos.

Inuyasha se levanto, y dándole la completa espalda le dijo:

— acéptalos, o si no, no podre lidiar con la culpa.

¿La culpa? Tal vez Inuyasha vio su confusión, ya que se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano esperando ser perdonado por algo que no tenia idea… Oh, lo de Elton, y demás estaba decir lo de día anterior durante el cumpleaños. Ya lo había olvidado.

— Los regalos no son necesarios — le musito.

— Para mi si — volvió a girar el rostro incomodo — Y te pido que los aceptes, si no quieres que llore como un crio en suplica.

Kagome sonrió y acerco las cajas hacia ella.

— Bueno… aun me falta una — iba a acercar la caja, cuando Inuyasha la detuvo y le mostro la pequeña cajita que él había mantenido en sus manos.

— primero abre esta.

Kagome lo observo con extrañeza. Tomo la cajita y con cuidado la abrió. En un comienzo lo creyó una joya. Bueno, era una joya, sin embargo no par el cuello o su mano, si no un tocado para su cabello. Una peineta con tres rosas de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, muy parecida al broche que le regalo a Jack.

— ¿estas seguro de querer que te perdone?

Inuyasha rio, y tomando la peineta, la acerco a los cabellos de ella, que traviesos caían en ambos hombros. Tomo un mechón y engancho el adorno, dejando el cabello recogido en su lado izquierdo. Se alejo un poco y luego de admirarla por unos largos segundos, dijo:

— absolutamente.

Kagome sonrió complacida. Toco el adorno y para dejar de sentir y de ver la intensa mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, llevo su atención al regalo abandonado.

— ahora, el que falta.

Inuyasha, lo acerco. Y Kagome cuando vio el contenido, vitoreo contenta, se acerco a él y sin permitirle reaccionar, le beso la mejilla con fuerza.

Dio unos brincos en la cama y se dispuso a sacar unos cuantos bombones de la caja.

Se lo devoro tan ansiosa, que llego a gemir de placer. Llevo uno, luego otro, repitiendo la misma escena. Sentía como el chocolate se deshacía en su lengua, se sentía en la gloria.

Inuyasha incomodo se giro hacia el ventanal, pensando en lo mala idea que había sido haberle regalado aquellos bombones al ella no encontrarse en condiciones de hacer algo para aliviar la presión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos en su entre pierna. Demasiados días sin ella ¡demasiados días!

— ¡oh! — luego de que con inconsciente sensualidad quito los restos de chocolate en la punta de sus dedos, la escucho exclamar. Al salir de su estado de fantasías sexuales, pudo ver como ella le tendía la caja con bombones — disculpa mi grosería ¿quieres?

Este con la cabeza, incomodo negó.

— tal vez… deberías guardar algunos para mas tarde.

— mmm… si, tienes razón — alejo la caja de bombones. Se volvió acomodar y al tomarse con el libro exclamo:

— ¡Dios! Perdí la página.

— ¿que lees? — le mostro la tapa y este pudo leer, segura de que él si lo a leído — Perdidos en el… Paraíso — finalizo anonadado — ¿Dónde obtuviste ese libro?

— Jade me lo trajo — contesto con fingida inocencia — y por lo que e descubierto a través de la lectura, es que lo debe haber sacado de algún rincón prohibido sin darse cuenta. Es de lo más interesante, y muy educativo, debo agregar.

— ¿así? ¿Te dio alguna idea para cuando estés en condiciones de retomar las visitas?

— no se de que hablas.

Inuyasha la observaba con intensidad, provocando que la respiración de Kagome se cortara de un momento al otro, y que continúo luego del apasionado beso en el que se envolvieron.

Inuyasha, entre candentes besos descendió a su cuello, lo que permitió que entre suspiros ahogados, Kagome musitara:

— lo mejor… lo mejor, es que te detengas.

— no creo… y mucho menos… quiero hacerlo.

— Debes… hacerlo — juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo alejo — creo, que lo mejor será que te retires a tu habitación. Por él bien de ambos te lo pido.

Inuyasha, intento calmarse, pero al no lograrlo, se levanto con brusquedad y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Tenia claro que su repentino humor se debía al haber tenido que cortan tan intenso momento. Ahora que caía ¡maldición! solo esperaba que Kagome no lo haya tomado a mal su actitud. En verdad lo esperaba…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **Solo espero que no me odien, pero por serios asuntos familiares, el continuar con la historia se me ha hecho imposible. Pero, ¡aquí estoy! Y como compensación, el sábado subiré el siguiente capitulo.

Si se habrán dado cuenta, que el avance que sale en el capitulo anterior no tiene nada que ver con este capitulo. Bueno, les cuento. Se me había alargado demasiado el capitulo para llegar a esa escena, y aun me falta unos párrafos, que quiero terminar hoy, por eso lo corte en dos, pero agregue unos nuevos avances para que no me odien tanto jejejeje.

Cuídense muchísimo y les deseo muchísima suerte a todas y a todos, y no me molesta decir MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA POR MONTONES. GRACIAS CHICAS. Besdlyn, akiju y setsuna17

Y LAS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN, IGUAL SE LES AGRADECE.

Besos y abrazos por montones!

No las molesto más, y las dejo con el avance. BYE!

_Avance:_

— _¡Inuyasha! — Exclamo la joven — me has tenido con el Jesús en la boca. _

_Inuyasha descendió del caballo y sujetándole el bocado, le dio unas palmadas en el cuello. Sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Kagome de improvisto se colgó a su cuello y lo abrazo. Pero, apenas se separo de él, le propino una leve cachetada en la mejilla, dejándolo atónito ante el cambio._

— _¿y eso, a que se debe? — pregunto Inuyasha._

— _Por tenerme preocupada todo este tiempo — soltó molesta._

_Inuyasha sujeto a Sansón de las riendas y lo llevo al interior de la cuadra._

— _¿estabas preocupada por mi?_

— _¡claro que si! — Exclamo indignada — ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy de hielo? Ya te imaginaba botado a mitad de la calle con la herradura de Sansón como eterna marca de nacimiento en la mitad del rostro._

_Siendo seguida por la vista, la joven Higurashi saco la montura con rapidez y brusquedad, lo que definitivamente no paso inadvertido para Inuyasha._

— _No hubo ningún inconveniente — aclaro — bueno, solo al inicio cuando debía colocarle la montura._

_Inuyasha, con la mantilla de sansón en mano, al escucharlo, preocupada se acerco a él._

— _¿estas bien? — Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho de orgullo al verla así._

— _ahora, de las mil maravillas — respondió satisfecho._

_

* * *

_

— _no te atrevas hacer eso otra vez __— dijo indignada — __ Deja tus manos y tu boca tranquila __— __miro a todos lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, lo que para su tranquilidad, nadie._

— _lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada._

_Le dio otro manotazo, y lo miro con seriedad._

— _Esta bien, esta bien __— __dijo Inuyasha __— __Prometo hacer nada fuera de lugar…_

_Kagome se estaba calmando cuando le oyó agregar:_

— _Por el momento __— __le sonrió con picardía, y ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza __— __esta bien __— __rio __— __me portare como todo el caballero que soy…_

— _gracias…_

— _eso __— la interrumpió — __debes responderme algo antes._

_La joven se coloco tensa y frunció un poco el entre cejo, percibiendo tal vez la pregunta a realizarse. De seguro algo osado. Como todo lo que habla y hace._

_Inuyasha medito unos segundos, tal vez esperando que ella asintiera, cosa que no hizo. Por lo que de todos modos pregunto._

— _siempre me e preguntado el "por qué" de tu tatuaje. Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer de buena cuna con uno, y mucho menos uno tan… largo ¿otra cosa que aprendiste de tus amigos salvajes?_

_Kagome suspiro con pesar, e Inuyasha estuvo apunto de morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, la joven no se enervo por primera vez desde su estancia en aquel país, y con voz calma, solo le dijo:_

— _te pediría que no los llames así __— __volvió a suspirar, y con seriedad agrego __— __y te pediría, que dejes el asunto del tatuaje hasta ahí. No responderé nada sobre ello._

**NOS LEEMOS….**


	23. Capitulo XXIII

Capitulo XXIII

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome estaba más calmada. Su mal humor causado por las mismas circunstancias que las de Inuyasha, la hizo entenderlo. Por lo que este disminuyó, pero no por completo, al ver que otro día mas tendría que pasarlo postrada en cama.

Resoplo molesta y no dispuesta a cumplir con aquella ridícula orden, se levanto decidida a desayunar en cualquier parte menos en su cama.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamo el mayordomo al verla aparecer en la cocina, en la que solo él y la cocinera se encontraban — no deberías estar aquí, y lo sabes muy bien.

— muy buenos días para ti también, Artie. Buenos días, Sara — la cocinera con una dulce sonrisa, le respondió el saludo — y, si. Según tío James no debería estar aquí.

Se sentó en el enorme mesón, y jugando con un panecillo, observaba como Sara daba órdenes para la criada que acababa de llegar.

— Por órdenes medicas — aclaro Artie, a lo que Kagome rezongó:

— ese medico no tiene idea de nada. Estoy segura que tío James se lo "propuso", eso te lo aseguro. Además, me siento bien.

— podrá se como dices. Pero, una orden, es una orden, y no creo que al capitán le agrade verte aquí. Y te puedo asegurar, que mi cabeza será la que rodé por el suelo. Especialmente, porque no te e llevado de regreso a tu habitación.

— no sucederá nada. Ya veras…

Sus palabras de improvisto se vieron cortadas al oír como la voz de James Taisho retumbaba en el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡Artie! ¡ARTIE! — Este se levanto de inmediato esperando que James se presentara — ¡por un demonio, aquí estas! Kagome no se encuentra en ninguna parte… Kagome — musito al verla con tranquilidad beber un poco de té que Sara acababa de servirle. James con furia llevo la vista hacia el mayordomo y de manera tronante, dijo — ¿Por qué permitiste que saliera de su habitación?

— Te lo dije — murmuro Artie a Kagome.

— ¿me buscabas, tío? — pregunto con inocencia. George y Inuyasha, al sentir tal estruendosa reprimenda, aparecieron por la puerta.

— muchacha ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — Dijo James — estas en reposo absoluto hasta mañana.

— Bueno, me dio hambre, así que baje a tomar desayuno — volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios dispuesta a tomar un sorbo.

— pudiste haberlo pedido tu habitación.

— y ¿molestar con algo tan insignificante, cuando yo misma puedo hacerlo?

— ¡Estas bajo una orden medica! — exclamo ya exasperado, por lo que George, ya cansada con la actitud de su marido, interrumpió.

— ¡por Dios, James! Orden que tú forzaste a dar.

— una orden realmente innecesaria — dijo Kagome — ya que me siento de maravillas.

— No lo dudo, querida — le dijo George — pero tu tío siempre ha sido un paranoico con todo lo referente a asuntos femeninos.

— Aun recuerdo —dijo Inuyasha desde la entrada picoteando un panecillo — como estaba cuando Jack nació. Hasta había prometido no volver a tocarte, George, para así no volver a someterte a lo mismo.

George al oír aquello, no pudo evitar bufar.

— Por lo visto — agrego la señora Taisho — fue tanto tú empeño, James, en cumplir tu promesa, que por algo nos nacieron dos de una vez.

James, frunció el ceño, e incomodo, gruño al oírlos reír.

— No me desvíen el tema —dijo este molesto.

— James — le dijo su esposa con ternura — deja que se levante. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, aquello solo sucede el primer y segundo día, hoy ya no hay peligro alguno ¿estoy en lo cierto? — Kagome sonriente, asintió.

El Vizconde Taisho, aun con su seño fruncido, observaba como todas las miradas estaban en él, incluso las de la servidumbre, por lo que con un simple levantamiento de una de sus cejas los hizo retomar el trabajo. Se volvió a Kagome y sin evitar demostrar lo cuan desacuerdo que estaba, dijo:

— ¡esta bien! Puedes quedarte en pie — Kagome sonrió satisfecha, sin embargo esta se vio cortada — pero, no puedes colocar ni un solo pie fuera de la casa hasta mañana.

— ¿no podre siquiera ir a las caballerizas? — chillo.

— ya lo he dicho. Es eso o nada.

La joven coloco su mirada inescrutable y de mala gana, dijo:

— ¡bien! No saldré de la casa.

George, negando con la cabeza por la actitud de su marido, salió junto a él, luego de que James ordenara a Artie ensillar su caballo.

— Debes agradecer — oyó decir a Inuyasha — de que no te dejo amarrada a la cama.

— aunque me amenazara con ello, dudo que lo lleve acabo. Como dice Tony: "el viejo tiene corazón de abuelita"

— evita decir aquello en su presencia, ya que mi padre no creo que le agrade.

— Si — dijo pensativa — tiene serios problemas con la edad, cuando debería decirla con orgullo.

Inuyasha simplemente sonrió, se acerco más a ella en el instante en que Kagome coloco su atención en un par de galletas que Sara le había ofrecido.

— ¿Cómo te siente? — le pregunto.

— estoy bien ¡bien! — contesto ya cansada con el asunto.

— Bien — murmuro Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha — se oyó llamar por Artie, por lo que se volvió hacia él — el cochero esta esperando por ti.

— Gracias, Artie — Inuyasha se echo un par de galletas a la boca y colocándose el abrigo, se encamino hacia la salida de la cocina.

— ¿saldrás en coche? — se apresuro en preguntar la joven cortándole el paso hacia la salida.

— Si — contesto arreglándose la solapa de su abrigo, e interesado en el "por qué" de su pregunta, dijo — si tienes planeado escapar y que yo te ayude, no lo creo una buena idea.

Kagome coloco una mirada pensativa.

— No lo había pensado… — medito — y no, no es por eso que pregunto. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Sansón no ha salido desde hace unos días y debe estar en verdad estresado, con intenso deseos de destrozar todo Londres.

— no dudo en que lo logre.

— Es por eso… — continuo — ¿te molestaría salir con él? se lo pediría a Artie, pero dudo que llegue vivo a la hora de almuerzo.

— Así que, será a mí a quien sacrifiques — antes de que Kagome abriera la boca dispuesta a replicar este dijo — no habrá problema. No todos los días uno se puede dar el gusto de cabalgar con un corcel como tal.

Le guiño el ojo y salió hacia él patio en dirección a la cuadra.

— ¡Inuyasha! — lo llamo — solo unas pequeñísimas recomendaciones.

— te oigo.

— no lo espolonees demasiado, con un simple movimiento entenderá. No lo lleves a lugares tan concurridos, se coloca algo nervioso con tanta gente, y terminara lastimando a más de alguien si no lo puedes controlar. Háblale de vez en cuando para que se sienta cómodo. Háblale suave, como si de un niño se tratara.

— un niño — musito incrédulo, a lo que Kagome asintió — ¿algo más?

— no, solo eso. ¡Ah! Si. No demores demasiado.

— ¿una o dos horas sirven? — Kagome asintió e Inuyasha con un suspiro se volvió dispuesto a ensillar el caballo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — lo volvió a llamar. Este un poco cansado, con una sonrisa, divertido se volvió — gracias y ¡BUENA SUERTE! — le grito luego que este se marchara.

Y si que la necesito, ya que Sansón estaba apunto de echar abajo su corral cuando entro a la cuadra. Así que, de solo pensar en el tiempo que le tomaría sacarlo del corral, y ni hablar del que tardaría en ensillarlo, suspiro y se saco su abrigo, para luego sacarse la chaqueta. Se arremango la camisa y con paso seguro, se encamino a la batalla.

Kagome durante el resto del día, se mantuvo nerviosa. La modista que llevo Regina, más de una vez vio interrumpida su labor a causa de que la joven al sentir el mas mínimo carruaje o caballo corría hacia el ventanal, creyendo que cualquiera de ellos traería aviso de que Inuyasha esta gravemente herido, o peor aun ¡muerto!. De solo imaginarse lo ultimo, el pánico la inundo, y sin importarle dejar a la señora Eden sin aviso previo, y peor aun, desobedecer a James Taisho, salió hacia la cuadra dispuesta a tomar cualquier caballo e ir en búsqueda de Inuyasha.

Cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que el Joven Taisho, en el instante en que ella atravesó la cuadra, apareció montado sobre Sansón.

Soltó la rienda que tenia en sus manos, y corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Exclamo la joven — me has tenido con el Jesús en la boca.

Inuyasha descendió del caballo y sujetándole el bocado, le dio unas palmadas en el cuello como premio a su buen comportamiento. Sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Kagome de improvisto se colgó a su cuello y lo abrazo. Pero, apenas se separo de él, le propino una leve cachetada en la mejilla, dejándolo atónito ante el cambio.

— ¿y eso, a que se debe? — pregunto Inuyasha.

— Por tenerme preocupada todo este tiempo — soltó molesta.

Kagome sujeto a Sansón de las riendas y lo llevo al interior de la cuadra.

— ¿estabas preocupada por mi?

— ¡claro que si! — Exclamo indignada — ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy de hielo? Ya te imaginaba botado a mitad de la calle con la herradura de Sansón como eterna marca de nacimiento en la mitad del rostro.

Siendo seguida por la vista, la joven Higurashi saco la montura con rapidez y brusquedad, lo que definitivamente no paso inadvertido para Inuyasha.

— No hubo ningún inconveniente — aclaro — bueno, solo al inicio cuando debía colocarle la montura.

Kagome, con la mantilla de sansón en mano, al escucharlo, preocupada se acerco a él.

— ¿estas bien? — Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho de orgullo al verla así.

— ahora, de las mil maravillas — respondió satisfecho.

Kagome aun se sentía molesta ante su demora, así que, para pasar la angustia, con su mano desocupada, propino un leve golpe en brazo derecho de Inuyasha, provocando que este lo retrajera hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se apresuro Kagome a preguntar.

— Nada — Inuyasha se irguió e intentando hacérselo creer, agrego — no ha sido nada.

Kagome lo observo con seriedad, cosa que coloco nervioso al joven Taisho, y mucho mas al verla acercar de improvisto su mano a su brazo lastimado, y al sentirla apretarlo en el codo, no pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor.

— ¡Ves que no a sido tan sencillo! — Se volvió al corcel, que tranquilo, con la cabeza gacha se rascaba el hocico con una de sus patas — Sansón, ve a tu corral — le ordeno en Tsalagi, y este así lo hizo.

Luego de encerrarlo, regreso donde Inuyasha, que se mantenía calmo esperándola en la entrada de la cuadra. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina, y forzándolo a sentarse, prácticamente lo empujo contra uno de los pisos del gran mesón.

— No me molestaría que fueras un poco más delicada — reprocho su brusquedad, cosa que no disminuyo.

— Quítate el abrigo y la chaqueta — le ordeno — yo vengo en un momento — se volvió hacia la cocinera y con dulzura, le pidió — Sara ¿puedes por favor hervir un poco de agua para mi?

— El agua de la tetera acaba de hervir — le contesto esta.

— ¡Fantástico! — Exclamo, se volvió hacia Inuyasha con seriedad — y tú, no te atrevas a desaparecer.

— Ni lo creas — afirmo este — estoy muy interesado en saber que es lo que harás.

Apenas encontró lo que buscaba en su habitación, regreso a la cocina, en donde Inuyasha observaba con recelo su brazo. Había improvisado por lo visto un vendaje, el cual dejaba ver una larga mancha de sangre, que un poco seca, se mantenía adherida a la herida.

En el momento en que lo vio sacarse la venda, aguanto la respiración. Un feo corte en la zona del codo, se mostraba encarnado con algunos magullones a su alrededor. La sangre que se encontraba en las aberturas de la herida, al tocarlas comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Por lo visto, la herida se había infectado. Consuelda y pelargonio bastaría para curarla.

— ¡por Dios, joven! — Exclamo Sara al ver la herida — eso debe dolerle bastante.

— La nada misma — mintió — si estoy así, es porque Kagome insistió en verla. Por mi me habría lavado con agua y nada más.

Kagome con seriedad, se acerco a él, llevando un bolsito de cuero curtido. Lo observo unos instante, y acomodando la banca contigua a la de él, se sentó quedando de frente a Inuyasha.

— ¡valla! — exclamo la joven — Y yo que creía que era peor — Kagome se acerco un poco mas al brazo disimulando poco interés — por lo visto, me preocupe por nada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — salió a la defensa de su herida, ya que en verdad le dolía como mil demonios, y su aspecto no era el mejor.

— porque incluso yo e tenido heridas peores. Y puedes que tengas razón, un poco de agua quede mejor.

Inuyasha suspiro al ver el motivo de las palabras de Kagome. Estaba sentida con él por lo que había dicho hacia unos momentos. Volvió a suspirar, y dijo:

— discúlpame. Yo creo que con unos aretes lo lograre — Kagome enarco una de sus cejas, mas molesta aun. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo interesada — ¡Rayos! Eso sonó bastante mal. Discúlpame, por ello también — se rasco la cabeza al ver en el embrollo en el que se había metido por su boca. Suspiro y dijo — Y te pido… que por favor me revises el brazo.

Con desinterés la joven se rasco la oreja, observo de reojo la herida unos minutos, y sin olvidar las palabras de Ala Blanca: "nosotras somos mujeres sanadoras. Así se trate de nuestro peor enemigo, vemos por él". Resoplo, y luego de un asentimiento, abrió su bolsito.

Saco varios paquetitos, los cuales tenían unos cordones especiales de diversos colores para poder identificar cada hierba. Saco las indicadas y guardo el resto. Luego sacando un pequeño pote de madera junto a un palillo grueso con uno de los extremos redondeados, alejo el bolsito.

Inuyasha la observaba con atención. Por lo visto, sabia lo que hacia, si no, lo disimulaba lo bastante bien como para hacerlo creer.

La joven vertió en el bol, hierba de dos paquetitos, dejando un tercero aun lado; y aplicando un poco de agua, con el palillo, con suavidad comenzó a mezclarlas.

— así que… — comenzó a decir Inuyasha sin quitar la vista a lo que Kagome hacia, como modo de romper el hielo — has tenido heridas peores.

Kagome se detuvo, verifico si alguien los observaba, y al ver que nadie, levanto su falda dejando ver su pantorrilla derecha. La giro, y moviendo un poco su cinto de cuero, señalo una cicatriz con forma de media luna. No era grande, pero mucho menos, pequeña.

Cubrió su pierna, para luego desabrochar los botones de su manga izquierda. La subió lo mas que pudo, dejando ver una fina y larga cicatriz que iba a todo lo largo del antebrazo, y señalando aun lado de esta, otra marca, del tamaño de un botón.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en ellas? A simple vista eran casi imperceptibles, sin embargo, al verlas así de cercas…

— ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de ellas? — debía considerar seriamente el hecho de que la a tenido lo bastante cerca como para haber visto hasta el mas diminuto lunar en su nalga derecha.

— puede deberse, a que estabas pendiente de otra cosa más interesante.

Inuyasha, al ver a que se refería, sonrió con picardía. Y ¡valla! Si que tenia razón.

— tienes toda la razón. Y… ¿Cómo te las hiciste?

Kagome, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, conto como se gano sus marcas al retomar el control absoluto de la Finca.

— bueno, la de la pierna, se podría decir que me la hice al caerme de Sansón.

— ¿al caerte de Sansón? — Repitió incrédulo — eso si que no lo creo.

Kagome sonrió y continúo con su relato.

— sucedió hace unos años. Estábamos trasladando 5000 cabezas de ganado de un estado a otro. Como era mi primer arreo, estaba ansiosa, lo que me llevo al error. Me habían advertido sobre el no montar sin montura, especialmente si de atrapar una res se trata. Cosa que no hice. Me confié y no hice caso. Luego de botarme de Sansón, la endemoniada vaca me arrastro su buen trecho, y cuando me decidí a soltarla, y una piedra estaba ensartada en mi pierna.

Inuyasha estaba enmudecido. No salió de su asombro hasta que Kagome con delicadeza tomo su mano, y con un pedazo de tela blanca humedecida en la mezcla que la joven había preparado, la coloco sobre la herida, haciéndolo caer en su malestar.

Y al verlo la joven Gray, continuo hablando para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa, mientras ella limpiaba la herida.

— La del brazo, me la hice en mi primera cacería a caballo — y como creía, Inuyasha al instante coloco toda su atención en su relato, sin poder evitar soltar una que otra vez una mueca de dolor — Siempre creí que tanto usar un arma de fuego, era lo mismo que arco y flecha, y que incluso, la ligereza de ropa me permitiría un mejor manejo del arma. Cosa que así fue, por lo que para variar, me confié. Me deje guiar por el completo instinto de Sansón, cosa que en ese momento fue un error. Ya que, en el preciso momento en que me preparaba para disparar, una insignificante rama me dejo este recuerdo. Estaba tan molesta, que sin presar atención al sangrado, aun así di caza a mi presa — y dejando ver una sonrisa radiante, exclamo — ¡ese si que fue un gran día!

Y retomando el tema…

— y bueno, la otra cicatriz me la hice por una estupidez.

Inuyasha, aprovechando de que ella lo soltó para volver a humedecer el paño, le tomo la mano permitiéndose examinar la cicatriz de la que hablaba. Tenía mucho parecido a la cicatriz que deja…

— parece una herida de…

— ¿bala? — dijo sabiendo a que se refería. Al verlo pasmado ante sus palabras, ella solo se limito a sonreírle con ternura. Inuyasha giro el brazo y pudo ver el otro extremo de la trayectoria del misil — me la hice en una balacera. No me mires así, lo que viste la otra vez en la taberna me es algo de lo más común, solo que cuando me gane esto — señalo la cicatriz — la situación se salió de las manos. Pero te puedo asegurar, que quien me hizo esto, desde aquel día no hace vida social a la luz del día.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Qué le hice? — Dijo divertida — que le hicieron. Uno de mis acompañantes al ver lo sucedido, casi lo mato a golpes. Yo lo habría hecho si John no me lo hubiera impedido.

Todavía recordaba a Trevor Murray completamente trastornado golpeando al sujeto, si no fuera por Aidan, lo habría matado.

— ¿te dolió?

— no mucho en un comienzo. Se sintió como la picada de una abeja, por lo que no le preste atención. Pero tú no tienes mucho de que sorprenderte. En tu nuca me fije que tienes una cicatriz. Fina — aclaro — pero, tienes. Y por lo que sospecho, debe haber sido a causa de un fuerte golpe ¿estoy en lo correcto?

— Por lo visto — le dijo — eres muy observadora.

— Supongo, que es por que te descubrieron en la habitación de alguna jovencita — bromeo.

— Habría sido una gran marca de batalla, sin embargo… — musito con dolor — tu suposición es errónea. Me la hice… intentando separar un para de borrachos, en la cantina donde mi madre y yo trabajábamos. Uno de estos me golpeo hasta casi dejarme inconsciente. Cosa… que habría preferido.

Amy, con anterioridad había hecho comentario sobre la vida de Inuyasha antes de que llegara a Londres como hijo de James Taisho. Fue por eso, que se atrevió hablar sobre aquella situación:

— tu madre… falleció en aquella ocasión — Inuyasha con un leve asentimiento de cabeza respondió. Sin embargo, el joven Taisho por un extraño motivo, sintió ganas de hablar sobre aquello, y Kagome no se lo impidió.

— así es… ¿Amy te lo contó? — La joven asintió — ocurrió un año antes de dar con mi padre. Ella salió a mi defensa. Mi madre siempre fue admirada, ya que aparte de bella, era muy buena con los cuchillos. Pero… eso no quito que uno de los de ella se lo clavaran en el vientre provocando que muriera desangrada en mis brazos…

Culpa, de eso estaba cargada sus palabras, de culpa. Siempre lo vio mostrarse lleno de vida y alegría, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que debajo de aquello, la culpabilidad lo estuviera carcomiendo.

Por un momento, la joven Higurashi dejo de moverse, su mirada se volvió lejana y sabia, envolviendo a Inuyasha en un ambiente de completo misticismo.

— Hay veces… — comenzó a decir sin salir de su estado — donde el ser humano necesita sentirse culpable, sin serlo realmente…

Se volvió hacia él, y aquella mirada dulce que solo algunos a regalado, por primera vez apareció para él, calmando su corazón de una manera inexplicable.

— Como del mismo modo — continuo — en que no aceptan que posiblemente nuestras vidas ya están escritas desde mucho antes de que naciéramos; ya que eso significaría, que estaba escrito que sufriéramos ese tipo de perdidas… — corto un largo trozo de tela y con esta, luego de colocar sobre la herida la pasta de hojas ya humedecidas que preparo, comenzó a vendar el brazo — sin embargo… si lo pensamos y analizamos, nos daremos cuenta de que la vida no es solo sufrimiento. Para mi, no corre el aceptar que hemos sido enviados para paga… — se detuvo, y con seriedad lo miro a los ojos — ¿para pagar, qué? Cuando nacemos somos lo bastante puros e inocentes, que todos y todo lo que nos rodea lo sienten. No, no creo en ello. Creo… que estamos aquí para vivir lo mejor que podamos, ya sea, siguiendo el buen o el mal camino, y aun así no sabemos si aquello ya estaba escrito. Tu vida es un buen ejemplo. Si, sufriste grandes perdidas… pero, si tu madre no hubiera muerto, tu vida habría sido bastante diferente, y lo más probable, es que esta conversación ni siquiera la estaríamos teniendo. Tú nunca habrías conocido a tú padre, lo que traería como consecuencia para él, el no haber llegado a conocer a George. Muchas vidas se verían afectadas. Incluso… — frunció el ceño incomoda — incluso la mía misma…

En especial la suya. Si la madre de Inuyasha no hubiera muerto aquel día, él no se habría ido del pueblo en el que vivía y no habría dado con su padre. Y al no haberlo conocido, no lo habría acompañado en aquel viaje en el que la fueron a dejar a América, y ella… y ella no se habría enamorado de él…

Si… las cosas habrían sido muy distintas…

Entrelazando dos extremos de la venda, finalizo con parte de su tarea.

— Listo — musito con dificultad. Se levanto y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su bolso de cuero, mientras que Inuyasha, probando la movilidad de su brazo, lo flexionaba una y otra vez, maravillándose con lo bien que se sentía.

— Buen vendaje — dijo aun sin poder creerlo — sorprendentemente, la zona casi ni la siento.

— Son por las hierbas — aclaro — en unas horas podrás quitártelas.

Se levanto, y siguiendo las indicaciones de la cocinera, dio con lo que le hacia falta para terminar con su labor.

En una taza, coloco sobre esta un pequeño colador en el cual vertió algunas hierbas de aspecto amarillento. Vacio un poco de agua caliente y dejo reposar unos instantes mientras buscaba el pote con miel.

Se acerco a Inuyasha con ambas cosas en mano, se sentó en el mismo asiento en que había estado. Revolvió la miel, y sacando un poco, luego de sacar el colador, la vertió dentro del caliente líquido.

Lo revolvió con cuidado, y dejando que el remolino formado en el líquido amarillento terminara de mezclarlo, lo acerco a él.

— Bébelo — le ordeno — te hará sentir mejor.

Inuyasha lo llevo a la nariz para ver si su olfato lo aprobaba.

— No es tan malo — dijo la joven al verlo reacio siquiera a probarlo — la miel lo hace mas agradable al paladar.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Inuyasha llevándose la taza a los labios para luego beber un pequeño sorbo.

— Flores de Tilo — contesto con simpleza — adormece el dolor de manera interna. Vamos, bébelo.

— No sabe tan mal… — musito Inuyasha volviéndose a llevar la taza a los labios para tomar un sorbo mas grande.

— Señorita Higurashi — se oyó llamar Kagome por una de las criadas de la casa — Lady Edén pregunta por usted en la sala.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego de hacer una mueca se volvió hacia la joven.

— dile… dile que voy, por favor — la joven asintió y antes de que se retirara, Kagome le dio un gracias.

— ¿para que te busca mi adorada prima? — le oyó a Inuyasha preguntarle a lo que ella, luego de un prolongado suspiro, le respondió.

— esta preparando hasta el mas mínimo detalle para el GRAN baile.

Él se levanto, y con una mueca, dejando ver lo bien que la entendía, se comenzó abrochar el botón de la manga de su camisa.

— mi prima tiene la fuerte necesidad de entrometerse en la vida del resto.

— No me importa — tomando la taza vacía, luego de que Inuyasha se bebiera todo su contenido, una pregunta asalto su mente y no la dejo esperar. Con seriedad se volvió hacia él — ¿tu vas asistir?

Tomando su chaqueta y después su abrigo sin mucho interés, alzando los hombros, dejo ver que aun no estaba decidido — no estaba en mis planes, pero ahora que se que asistirás, estoy dispuesto a ir para alegrarte la velada.

— solo espero, Inuyasha Taisho, que recuerdes el trato que tenemos.

— ¿Qué trato? — dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Kagome se levanto y golpeando con un dedo la herida como modo de advertencia, se marcho.

El trato, por lo visto seguía vigente. Sonrió radiante. Se acerco donde Sara y robándole un trozo de zanahoria que la mujer picaba, le propino un beso en la mejilla, dejando a la cocinera atónita, quien junto con los otros sirvientes, observaba divertida como el joven de la casa, silbando una melodía conocida solo en Kagome, se marchaba de la cocina con chaqueta y abrigo al hombro.

Kagome, no muy convencida de si entrar o no al salón para seguir con aquello de la fiesta, a regañadientes, prácticamente como si de una criatura se tratara, arrastrando los pies se acerco. Pero al escuchar las risas, cargándose de curiosidad se dejo asomar al salón.

Ross, George, Reggie y Jade, incluso hasta la costurera reía junto al joven Godwin que había llegado para la lección de la pequeña Taisho, que se mantenía secreteando en un rincón de la habitación junto a su prima.

— ¡Kagome! — Exclamo Regina al verla aparecer — hasta que apareces. Pero te perdono, ya que me dio oportunidad de conocer al galante del señor Godwin.

Kagome al escuchar la parte "galante", primero levanto las cejas y llevo la vista hacia Elton, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Otra mas que creía lo que quería.

La clase fue cancelada, ya que fue cambiada por Reggie y sus ideas. Hasta a Elton le pidió su opinión sobre el vestido. Ya que según ella, que quien mejor que un hombre para que de su opinión.

Lo único que la joven Higurashi no entendía era: ¿Cómo Regina y las señoras Taisho no se daban cuenta de la condición de Elton? El joven hasta opino sobre el tono y el modo que debían ir los ribetes en el vestido. Un hombre que le gusten las mujeres, simplemente diría con una voz de desgano: "si, eso estará bien" o un "lo que tu quieras, cariño" o si se tratara de uno como Inuyasha, este simplemente se quedaría pegado viendo sus pechos, cosa que definitivamente Elton, no hacia.

El ávido interés de el señor Godwin en el mas mínimo detalle del vestido, dejaba mas que claro, que no solo compartía un buen gusto en el vestir con las mujeres, si no también, en los hombres. Hasta se presto a bromear con la joven Higurashi sobre el tamaño del escote. Ella decía algo "holgado" para tener más movilidad, sin embargo él, pedía para ella algo "ajustado", para que se vieran bien formados. Poco más y falto que él mismo se los levantara para indicarle a la costurera como debían verse.

Reggie estaba tan feliz con el modelo que habían escogido, o mejor dicho, que Elton había escogido, que luego de pedirle casi como una exigencia al señor Godwin que asistiera al baile, y luego de que este, sin negar y aceptar nada, solo sonrió, se marcho luego de que su marido la buscara. Cosa que Kagome agradeció al cielo.

Elton luego de la merienda, se levanto dispuesto a despedirse hasta el día siguiente, y cuando se acerco a Kagome quien descansaba ya por fin, solo recibió de su parte un "me las pagaras" al haberse prestado a torturarla con algo como la elección de vestidos. Pero, luego de verla sonreír, comprendió que solo era una broma.

Dejo que ella le tomara el brazo, para así acompañarlo a la puerta.

— ¿y? — Dijo Kagome, e imitando la voz de Regina pregunto — ¿asistirás a la más GRANDE Y MARAVILLOSA FIESTA DEL SIGLO?

Elton solo sonrió al oírla.

— No — contesto — Y mucho menos, desde que la señora Edén coloco tanto énfasis en que el rey asistiría.

— dudo el que yo te ruegue te haga cambiar de idea — musito desanimada.

— lo siento. Pero como sabes, desde mi última reunión con él, lo evito de cualquier modo.

— entiendo… no importa. Tendré que lidiar yo sola con el vejestorio ese si es que aparece — Elton frunció el ceño sin entender sus palabras, a lo que Kagome con un movimiento de manos, intento restarle importancia.

Los días transcurrieron, y el gran día había llegado.

El salón estaba despampanante. Lleno de invitados, quienes al ver llegaran los Taisho, se volvieron hacia ellos, en especial al ver llegar a Kagome con su traje de terciopelo azul, que hacia resaltar su bello cutis.

El peinado alto, dejaba ver el corte bajo que tenia en la espalda, y el escote seleccionado, quedo ideal con el trabajo de la tela en el busto, sujetado con unos ganchos internos en la zona del ceno, recogía toda la tela y los dejaba ideales como para dejar a la gran mayoría de los varones con deseos de morir en aquel instante. Estaba bellísima.

Los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar en llamar su atención. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse prometido disfrutar la velada, su vista una y otra vez intentaba dar con Inuyasha, quien por lo visto, no había llegado. Suspiro desanimada.

— No te preocupes — oyó decir a su oído, reconociendo la voz de Amy, la cual hacia días no veía — ya llegara.

Por lo visto, había sido tan evidente, que Amy pudo verlo sin problemas.

— no se de que hablas — Amy sonrió demostrándole que no había sido convencida.

Kagome tomo su brazo, para así darse ambas mayor privacidad en su conversación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te tuvo desaparecida durante tantos días? — Se apretó mas a ella — te extrañe ¿sabes?

— y yo a ti, mi buena Kagome — dijo Amy — Pero debía acompañar a Warren a resolver unos asuntos.

— Esta bien — dijo Kagome — te perdono — ambas rieron.

— Reggie me conto lo sucedido hace unos días — Kagome se limito a suspirar al ver a que se refería — por lo visto… no estas embarazada. No se si felicitarte, o apenarme por ello.

— no lo se ni yo — dijo Kagome cabizbaja — no creo poder negarte el hecho de que en verdad desee encontrarme en estado… pero, prefiero ya no pensar en ello, ya no sucedió, así que…

— De todos modos, yo igual tenía esperanzas de que si… — la mirada de Kagome se volvió más triste, así que Amy en afán de ayudarla en aliviar su pena, dijo con voz entusiasta — ¿sabes? En unos días con Warren deberemos viajar otra vez. Se que te haría muy bien los aires de Bath. Oh… cariño. No estés tan triste. Porque no me cuentas que a sido de ti al estar sometida al ritmo de vida de mi querida Reggie.

Kagome sonrió, y manteniendo una conversación lejana al tema de su frustrado embarazo, continuaron paseando por el salón.

La velada transcurrió agradable. Rio de todo y de todos con su hermana, Amy y los jóvenes pretendientes que las rodeaban. Pero estando siempre bajo la vigilancia de los mejores amigos de su padre, los cuales quería como si fueran sus padres adoptivos. Sonrío ante aquel pensamiento, y con una broma hacia uno de los jóvenes, centro su atención en su grupo.

Reggie se reunió a ellos sin demora, y al instante, con disimulo le señalo a la joven Higurashi quienes eran los nobles mas prometedores y los que valían la pena conocer y permitirles dejar cortejar.

Regina Edén era una mujer simpática, amable y MUY persuasiva, por tal motivo, ya cansada, apenas encontró el momento corrió hacia la enorme puerta de vidrio que separaba el jardín con el salón.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, suspiro aliviada, pero al volverse, para ver si alguien la había visto, pudo ver como el joven Melbourne la buscaba con desesperación. Así que ella, sintiéndose exactamente igual desesperada, pero por no topárselo, observo hacia el interior del jardín buscando un lugar propicio para quedarse oculta.

Pudo ver lo que se trataba de una pérgola, la cual la rodeaban un par de arboles de gran tamaño, proporcionándole la obscuridad suficiente como para ocultarla.

Arrepollo su amplio faldón, y a toda la velocidad que se le permitió, corrió hacia su ansiado escondite. Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar, creyendo oír la puerta abrirse se volvió en aquella dirección, y retrocediendo para estar alerta, de sopetón tropezó con algo, lo que supuso una de las patas del banco, sin embargo, al caer sentada en este, lo que menos tenia, era forma de banco, y definitivamente no se sentía como tabla, y el hecho de que se sintiera abrazar por la cintura… ¡definitivamente no estaba sentada sobre el banco!

Se giro con fuerza intentando retroceder como modo de protegerse.

— Cálmate — le pido Inuyasha mientras intentaba que se quedara quieta, pero al oír los improperios que salieron de su boca, mas otras palabras sin sentido, de las cuales solo pudo reconocer una, dejaba en claro que los insultos continuaban, solo que en otro idioma. Con una risita burlona, agrego — ¡valla, mujer! Que vocabulario.

— agradece que no te acuchillo, Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha luego de reír, sin dejar de ocultar lo divertido que estaba, le dijo:

— Si no fuera porque en verdad te ves sorprendida ante mi presencia, creería que me has venido a buscar — se acerco al banco y dejando una pierna sobre este, se sentó.

— no tenia la mas condenada idea de que estabas aquí — aliso su faldón y girándose, con fiereza en la mirada, lo miro — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Inuyasha, aprovechándose de la luz de luna que la iluminaba por completo, sin dejar de admirarla, logro decir:

— preparándome mentalmente para ingresar.

— Estas bebido — observo la joven ante el leve olor a alcohol.

— Pero no borracho — aclaro con una sonrisa que difícilmente pudo apreciar en la obscuridad, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían destellar entre los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre el follaje, dejando ver lo sensuales y cautivadores que podían ser.

Incomoda, Kagome se volvió hacia la puerta, pero al ver que Reggie salía, por lo visto a buscarla, retrocedió e intento ocultarse.

— ¿Qué haces? — Kagome al escucharlo, se acerco a él y cubriéndole la boca con la mano, le hizo guardar silencio con un suave siseo.

Así, junto a él, lo bastante cerca como para que Inuyasha pudiera recibir su exquisito aroma, se mantenía atenta a Regina, la cual al ver que nadie se dejaba ver, volvió a ingresar. Kagome suspiro aliviada. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir como Inuyasha con su nariz lentamente ascendía por su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Durante un instante fugaz se miraron a los ojos. Luego ella sintió sus labios oprimiéndose con vehemencia sobre los suyos.

La pasión y el deseo la envolvieron con tal rapidez, que su respuesta ante el beso, fue inmediata. Su cuerpo solo respondía al de él. Sintió como las manos de Inuyasha se iban a su espalda, e intentaban desabrochar el ahora molesto vestido.

Al joven Taisho no le habría molestado levantarle el faldón y poseerla en ese instante, ya que desde que se enfermo, que no la tocaba… sin embargo, la abundante tela, tanto del falso como del vestido mismo haría de la situación algo incomoda. Y el verla desnuda era algo que de solo pensarlo lo excitaba más.

Pero, apenas intento desabrochar el primer botón, Kagome reuniendo fuerzas de no sabia donde, lo detuvo.

— No creo… — comenzó a decir la joven con voz entre cortada — que tu vallas a retocar mi peinado. Y mucho menos creo, que ayudes a vestirme de nuevo, dejándome exactamente igual a como salí al jardín.

Inuyasha se detuvo, coloco su sien en el pecho de ella, e intento calmarse, cosa que dudaba.

Se volvió para marcharse, aun con las hormonas alborotadas, sentía sus labios hinchados, y su respiración no mostraba indicios en pausarse. Como deseaba que llegara ya la hora de ir a dormir…

— Kagome — se oyó llamar por Inuyasha, pero aun así no se detuvo. Sintió que la sujetaba de los hombros, y como una marca quemante, sintió sus dedos bajar por su espalda… — listo — le dijo, sacándola de su ensueño — uno de tus botones se había soltado.

— Gracias — le dijo antes de volverse.

— ¿no tendrás pensado dejarme así? — Kagome se detuvo — por lo menos tendré que conformarme con exigirte que bailes conmigo toda la noche.

La joven cerrando los ojos, dejo asomar una sonrisa.

— lamento informarte, que no tengo espacio libre, ya que todas las piezas las tengo comprometidas.

Inuyasha sin darse tiempo para detenerla, apenas la vio atravesar la puerta al salón, resoplo frustrado.

Días sin ella ¡DÍAS! Durante las noches con simples deseos de estar cerca de ella, solo se limitaba a observarla mientras dormía. No tenia demonio idea de que le sucedía o del porque. Una palabra, una mirada dulce, lo derretía, y de solo pensar que cualquier imbécil podría bailar con ella, menos él, enfurecido y dando largas zancadas se dispuso a entrar.

Kagome se acerco a Amy, quien conversaba con algunas damas, y esta al verla, tendiéndole las manos para que se la tomara, la recibió.

— El señor Melbourne te ha estado buscando — le dijo Amy alejándola de su grupo — ¿Dónde te metiste?

— Salí a tomar aire.

Pudo ver como Amy llevo su vista al la separación entre el jardín y el salón, como también pudo apreciar la sonrisa traviesa que se comenzó a dibujar en sus labios.

— Ya veo… — musito con picardía. Provocando que la joven Higurashi con rapidez llevara la vista hacia donde la señora Anderson la mantenía con tanta diversión.

Atravesando el salón, estaba él, Inuyasha. Muy preocupado buscando a alguien con su mirada por sobre los hombros del resto. Kagome se volvió hacia Amy, incomoda y a la vez ansiosa por saber si era ella la responsable de su actitud.

Nerviosa toco algunos rizos de su nuca, intentando colocar su atención en cualquier cosa menos a quien daba la espalda, cosa que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, y mucho más al sentir que Amy se acerco a su oído para susúrrale.

— que disfrutes.

Solo una fracción de segundos le tomo ver a Amy alejarse de ella, se volvió y pudo como Inuyasha se le acercaba con rapidez dándole una mirada significativa, que si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, habría corrido hacia él y lo habría besado sin importarle nada, y mucho menos, nadie.

Se volvió hacia la pista, e intentando ocultar su sonrisa, y procurando mostrarse interesada en el baile, espero a que se acercara.

— ¿me concede esta pieza? — oyó decir a su lado, y al girarse, estaba él realizando una exagera venia.

Levanto una ceja, y sin responderle se volvió hacia la pista de baile. Incluso, intento hacer inexistente su presencia, y todo al ver como sus tíos la observaban con tanto recelo.

— Señorita Higurashi — Kagome al oírse llamar, y al ver de quien se trataba, lo único que se atrevió hacer, fue sonreírle con cordialidad, provocando que Inuyasha, sin percatarse, sacara algo tan típico en ella, la famosa mirada inescrutable.

— Señor Melbourne — con una leve inclinación de cabeza y de rodillas, lo saludo.

— Vengo por la pieza prometida… — apenas el joven llego a su lado, cayó ante la presencia de Inuyasha. Por lo que se irguió y pegando sus palmas a sus costados le realizo una venia — señor Taisho, no había visto… — Inuyasha corrió la vista, dándole a entender que su presencia no era de su agrado, cosa que Albert Melbourne dejo pasar colocando toda su atención en Kagome.

— Espero que no le moleste — le dijo a Inuyasha — pero, la señorita Higurashi me lo había concedido al inicio.

Kagome simplemente se limito a sonreír. Había olvidado aquello ¡Dios, que complicado! Justo cuando había decidido dejar de crearle ilusiones. Aunque, bailar no tenia nada de malo… ni siquiera recordaba haberlo prometido. De seguro fue mientras lo jóvenes la asediaban...

— Si me molesta — soltó secante Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño, y lo miro con seriedad. El muy imbécil lo había echo de nuevo. Menudo sinvergüenza.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunto el joven un poco turbado.

— no coloques esa cara de idiota, que me escuchaste bien...

— Inuyasha… — le susurro Kagome con tono de advertencia, sin embargo, este hizo caso omiso.

— así que, desaparece.

— ¡¿Qué, que…? — pregunto ofendido el joven Melbourne.

— ¡que desaparezcas! — bramo exasperado. A lo que Kagome, ya molestas con la situación, se interpuso.

— caballeros, por favor.

— Lamento haberla sometido a esta desagradable situación, señorita Higurashi — llevo la vista hacia Inuyasha, y le dijo — muy poco caballeroso de su parte, señor Taisho. Es ella quien debe decidir, no usted.

— Primera cosa que concuerdo contigo — se volvió a Kagome, y con un exagerado grado de ironía se dirigió a ella — y ¿Qué dice, SEÑORITA Gray? — Kagome coloco una mirada inescrutable, mientras volvía la vista hacia la pista. Demostrándole que tenía la misma disposición, que si un cerdo le hablara.

Por lo que molesto, se acerco a su oído, y en un susurro le dijo:

— si te niegas a bailar conmigo, armare un escándalo. Y te aseguro querida, no me molestara para nada romperle la cara a este — Kagome frunció el ceño aun un poco reacia — sabes que soy capaz de eso, y de mucho más. Así que… desaparécelo.

La joven llevo la vista hacia sus "tíos", quienes conversaban entre si al otro lado del salón, sin haberse percatado de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Maldito Inuyasha. La estaba chantajeando. Cretino.

Se volvió hacia Albert, suspiro, y con suavidad, se disculpo.

— cuanto lo lamento, señor Melbourne. Había olvidado que Inuyasha me lo había solicitado primero antes de llegar. Espero que me perdone…

— No te molestes con nimiedades — la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro a la pista.

Le tendió su mano derecha para que la tomara y así comenzar a bailar, sin embargo, Kagome no se movió y simplemente corrió la mirada sin prestarle atención. Por lo que fastidiado, con fuerza la sujeto de la cintura y la obligo a bailar.

Luego de dar la segunda vuelta por la pista, y al sentir que la joven ya estaba más relajada (eso si, sin quitar la molestia en su expresión), le dijo:

— vez que no era tan difícil, y dudo que encuentres desagradable bailar conmigo.

Kagome frunció el ceño al oírlo. Era un engreído.

— Sonríe — le dijo Inuyasha — o van a creer que me odias — sonrió con burla.

La joven lo miro y con una mueca exagera en la que mostraba sus dientes, fingía reír.

— ¡por el amor de Dios! — Exclamo antes de reír a carcajada — te ves muy linda.

Kagome dejo de "reír", regresando a su estado anterior.

— No deberías estar tan molesta — le dijo el joven — solo quería bailar, y se que tu lo deseabas. Tómalo, simplemente como: "dos personas que deseaban bailar, y que al notarlo, decidieron cumplirlo".

— "forzado", querrás decir — hablo por primera vez la joven provocando que este riera al oírla.

— eso es un pequeñez. Simplemente necesitabas un empujón, cosa que te di.

— un "tirón", permíteme corregirte — Inuyasha rio — no entiendo tu fascinación por jalarme el brazo en lugares públicos. Eres un verdadero cavernícola, Inuyasha Taisho.

— por las noches no oigo quejas al respecto. Incluso, eres tu, querida, la que pareciera ser sacada de alguna Era primitiva. Cosa que no me molesta, en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario. Lo encuentro de lo mas excitante.

— te pasarías si te quejaras.

— te aseguro, querida mía: No hay queja alguna. Todo lo contrario — se acerco a su oído y respirando con fuerza en el, en un susurro, volvió a decir — todo lo contrario...

Kagome, comenzó a sentir como su corazón se acelero, e Inuyasha lo sintió también, por lo que con un suave toque de labios le beso el cuello.

La joven agradeció al cielo, al saber la pista llena evitando que James y Tony los vieran. Pero, aun así, era demasiado arriesgado lo que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo. Así que con un empujón lo alejo de su cuello, y con un manotazo en el pecho lo reprendió, a lo que él respondió con exagerado quejido de dolor, siendo acompañado por una sonrisa traviesa.

— no te atrevas hacer eso otra vez. Deja tus manos y tu boca tranquila — miro a todos lados para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, lo que para su tranquilidad, nadie.

— lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada.

Le dio otro manotazo, y lo miro con seriedad.

— Esta bien, esta bien — dijo Inuyasha — Prometo hacer nada fuera de lugar…

Kagome se estaba calmando cuando le oyó agregar:

— Por el momento — le sonrió con picardía, y ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza — esta bien — rio — me portare como todo el caballero que soy…

— gracias…

— eso si — la interrumpió — debes responderme algo antes.

La joven se coloco tensa y frunció un poco el entre cejo, percibiendo tal vez la pregunta a realizarse. De seguro algo osado. Como todo lo que habla y hace.

Inuyasha medito unos segundos, tal vez esperando que ella asintiera, cosa que no hizo. Por lo que de todos modos pregunto.

— siempre me e preguntado el "porque" de tu tatuaje. Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer de buena cuna con uno, y mucho menos uno tan… — y agitando sus cejas, agrego — largo ¿otra cosa que aprendiste de tus amigos salvajes?

Kagome suspiro con pesar, e Inuyasha estuvo apunto de morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, la joven no se enervo por primera vez desde su estancia en aquel país, y con voz calma, solo le dijo:

— te pediría… que no los llames así — volvió a suspirar, y con seriedad agrego — y te pediría, que dejes el asunto del tatuaje hasta ahí. No responderé nada sobre ello.

Inuyasha observo lo incomoda que estaba, pero, haciendo uso de una carta a su favor, le recordó un trato anterior a todos, uno que ella no podía deshacer, al haber él cumplido con su parte.

— una vez, tú me dijiste, que confiarías en mi si Sansón lo hacia ¿Qué es lo que te detiene ahora?

Kagome lo miro a los ojos. Él se mostraba serio, tal vez, al ver lo importante que era para ella aquel asunto. Cosa que le dejo ver con lo que le dijo.

— eso es… algo de lo que no quiero hablar. No ahora… así que, dejemos ese tema hasta ahí… por favor.

La observo mientras seguían girando alrededor de la pista. Tan agradable momento se corto con ese simple tema. ¿Qué tan importante secreto escondía el motivo de aquella serpiente, como para afectarla hasta tal punto suplicarle el no hablar de ello?

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió como la joven con una sonrisa picara, con uno de sus dedos acariciaba de arriba abajo su nuca, dejándole ver que ella podía jugar del mismo modo que él.

Le respondió la sonrisa, y cambiando un poco las reglas del baile, Inuyasha coloco un pie atrás, y sujetándola de una mano, la hizo girar dejándola luego en la posición inicial.

Ella rio con energía, dejando que Inuyasha, maravillado la admirara.

— quizás… — comenzó hablar Kagome, atrayendo la completa atención de Inuyasha sobre lo que iba a decir — no pueda decir el "por qué", sin embargo, el "para qué" creo que te puede interesar.

Le sonrió con picardía, y este al ver su actitud, con bastante interés comento:

— me suena interesante. Aunque no logro imaginar para que lo puedas usar.

— es bastante simple. Para bailar.

— ¿para bailar? — La joven asintió — no me imagino ningún baile donde tengas que tener una serpiente en tu espalda. Aunque… — sonrió travieso, y con picardía, agrego — conocemos bastante bien un baile donde la serpiente no es necesaria tatuada.

Kagome rolo los ojos al oírlo.

— ya me esperaba que digieras algo como eso — dijo fingiendo voz cansada.

Este enancho su sonrisa, que fue cortada de un instante al otro al oír el tema que Kagome comenzaba. Provocando que se preguntara, ¿Cómo saldría de aquello?

— desde hace días me estado preguntando algo. Simplemente es el hecho de que Sansón y tú, se llevan misteriosamente bien.

— ¿misterioso? — Pregunto nervioso — no le veo el misterio. Simplemente congeniamos.

— Congeniaron — asintió intentando verse tranquilo, cosa que no sucedió; ya que Kagome, cuenta se había dado.

Pero ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? De seguro lo mataba ahí mismo. Aunque, Sansón estuvo apunto de hacerlo luego de aquella vez.

Después de montarlo a la fuerza, y de que le digiera: "¡Mira! ¡Me agrada tan poco como a ti esto! ¡Pero, Kagome nos necesita!". El corcel lo sujeto del pantalón, y con un solo tirón, lo hizo bajar. Quedando Inuyasha abrazado a su cuello, intentando impedirlo.

Luego de incansables zarandeos por parte del garañón andaluz. Inuyasha, ya agotado por la situación, se separo de él, lo sujeto del flequillo, y con firmeza, le dijo:

— ¡no me dejas otra opción!

Sansón se quedo quieto al instante luego de sentir el puño de Inuyasha en su hocico. Resoplo con fuerza varias veces, intentando salir de su estado de casi aturdimiento. Momento que el joven Taisho aprovecho para volver a montarse.

Sansón no hizo queja alguna. Solo echo sus orejas hacia atrás, y a toda velocidad, se dirigió en rescate de Kagome.

Inuyasha quedo extasiado. Su cuerpo al sentir la velocidad, libero una alta dosis de adrenalina, que aumento cuando el caballo incremento la velocidad, formándolos parte del viento.

Aquel momento, fue inolvidable…

Al sentir que ya no bailaban, y que Kagome con una mirada inescrutable miraba hacia la entrada del gran salón, preocupado, la dirigió en la misma dirección.

Todos guardaron silencio, la música se cortó al instante, en que un hombre de contextura obesa, y de elegante vestir ingresaba con un poco de dificultad al salón. Constantemente con un pañuelo se sacaba el sudor del la frente.

Susurros inentendibles se escucharon. Gran parte de los invitados querían saber quien era, mientras que el resto suponía de quien se trataba.

— ¡Su Majestad, el Rey! — anunciaron desde el ingreso.

El hombre, siendo seguido por su sequito, avanzo por el salón. Los presentes, dándoles paso, manteniendo la venia se corrían lo suficiente como para permitirle avanzar por este.

Kagome se mantuvo quieta, con la cabeza lo suficientemente gacha, como para que tal hombre no se fijara en ella, cosa que fue imposible de lograr. Había dado con ella, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Por un momento deseo salir corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta para marcharse a la casa.

Trago pesado, y con pies de plomo, se mantuvo quieta.

— ¿Quién es ella? — oyó preguntar, por lo que supuso debía ser él. Rogo al cielo por que se tratara de la mujer que estaba a su lado, sin embargo, al oír la respuesta, esperanzada, espero a que él siguiera con su recorrido, cosa que no sucedió.

— Es, Kagome Higurashi — contesto el lacayo luego de consultar con alguien más — mi señor.

— ¡la hija de mi asesor! — Con una mano, indico que la joven se acercara, pero al ver que esta mantenía su posición de no mirarle el rostro, hablo — acércate, muchacha.

Kagome, con lentitud levanto el rostro, y con una mirada sombría se acerco.

James y Tony, se miraron por un instante, y sin decirse nada, se acercaron lo suficiente como para salir en defensa de ella, si era necesario.

Inuyasha, por algún extraño motivo, a penas la vio acercase al la cosa asquerosa de su "majestad", él la siguió, quedándose a unos centímetros prudentes, cosa que de todos modos al rey Jorge no le agrado, pero que dejo pasar suponiendo de que se tratara de su prometido.

— acércate mas, muchacha. Déjame verte — con lentitud lo hizo, y por primera vez lo miro al rostro en el momento en que se irguió, y al verlo sonreír, estuvo a punto de vomitar — por lo visto, el aire Americano te a hecho de maravillas. Lo que me da la idea de enviar a varias de la corte para ver si mejoran aunque sea un poco el rostro. Y si no, las dejamos allá.

La gran mayora rio ante la "gran" broma, a lo que Kagome por respeto, solo se limito a sonreír.

— E oído maravillas de usted, señorita Higurashi — continúo hablándole — y ahora que la veo, puedo ver que no se equivocaban. Estoy seguro que te verías muy bien como dama en la corte. Deberías ir.

— me halaga, su majestad. Pero, regreso América en unos…

— Entonces insisto — dijo con tono de exigencia, provocándole ganas a Kagome de zarandearlo para hacerlo entender — Que sea lo antes posible…

— no podrá ser, su majestad.

Este se irguió, y no mostrándose muy contento, dijo:

— Creo no haber oído muy bien ¿Qué acaba de decir?

— He dicho… — comenzó a decir ¡deseosa! De repetirle, así significara su expulsión del país. Cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que Inuyasha, la interrumpió olvidando todo protocolo.

— yo puedo explicarle, su majestad.

— ¿usted? — Le pregunto el rey — y ¿Quién es usted? — Inuyasha guardo silencio — ¿Su marido? ¿Su prometido?

— un amigo.

— ¡¿un amigo? — Exclamo burlesco — entonces, no es nada. Antes de que te quites de mi presencia. Decidme vuestro nombre.

— Inuyasha Taisho a la orden, su majestad.

— Con que, un Taisho — Inuyasha inclino más la cabeza, como modo de asentimiento — deberás apreciar en verdad, el hecho de que tu tío realice un muy buen trabajo en cada asunto en el que exijo su intervención. Ya que no tiendo a dejar pasar las faltas, como la que has cometido — con un movimiento de mano, mostrando poco interés, le indico a Inuyasha que se alejara de su vista, cosa que este, luego de intercambiar miradas con Kagome y de que esta con un asentimiento se lo indicara, se alejo.

El rey luego de esto, con todo interés, volvió su atención hacia Kagome, quien, intentaba serenarse constantemente.

— así que, señorita Gray. Espero su presencia en la corte para el inicio de la temporada de teatro.

— yo… — comenzó a decir.

— ¡espero que a su majestad no le moleste, que asista con ella!

De donde provino la voz, la gente un poco incomoda, comenzó abrir paso al dueño, dejando ver de un momento a otro al profesor de Jack, quien luego de realizar una venia, se acero a ellos, colocándose aun lado de Kagome.

Los murmullos acusadores se iniciaron, hablando de cómo el atrevido profesorcito se dirigió al rey sin presentación anterior, esperando todos ver que seria lo que su majestad haría para castigarlo. Cosa que dejaron de lado, cuando el rey Jorge le hablo con un alto grado de familiaridad.

— pero si es el pequeño Elton. Bastante tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez en que nos vimos.

— Desde luego que si, su majestad — le dijo el joven Godwin — Especialmente si consideramos el hecho, de que la reunión que nos obligo a juntarnos, no finalizo en buenos términos.

— recuerdo bastante bien ese día, mi buen Elton. Y conforme a lo que hablamos aquel día, espero, que en estas instancias me traigas buenas noticias — finalizo observando, como Kagome pasaba su brazo por el de Elton.

— depende de que considere como buena noticia — y sin olvidar con quien hablaba, con una inclinación de cabeza, agrego — su majestad.

— Igual que tu madre — dijo su majestad para si — así que, me dirás que la señorita Higurashi es también tu amiga. Cosa que no me sorprendería — finalizo comenzando a reír, siendo acompañado en las risas por sus acompañantes, por lo que Elton, subiendo la voz, y colocando un tono más varonil en su hablar, dijo:

—¡más que eso! Espero algún día, si es que ella me llegase a conceder su mano. Por lo que pido, me autorice ir con ella, para así lograr lo que tanto deseo.

Acto seguido, Elton tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso con caballerosidad. A lo que la joven Gray, le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras que Inuyasha, palideció al oír aquello, Tony, escupió su bebida; James, enarco su rubia ceja; Ross y George, se tomaron las manos felices; Reggie, se abrazo a su marido, quien observaba la situación extrañado. Warren, continuo bebiendo su bebida como si nada; Amy, ahogo la exclamación, y Jade… bueno, Jade simplemente suspiro.

El rey carcajeo con fuerza, y luego de darles a entender que ambos hicieran lo que quisieran, siguió avanzando por el salón hasta llegar al final de este, donde los anfitriones, con rapidez, improvisaron un pequeño trono.

La música volvió a sonar haciendo que las parejas retomaran su lugar, quedando la pareja de amigos, sin darse cuenta, en medio de pista.

— Elton, no debiste… — comenzó agradecerle.

— ¿bailamos? — le pidió con una venia. Kagome sonrió, y realizando una también, le dijo:

— Con mucho placer, mi Lord.

Elton le tomo la mano, y la tomo de la cintura, a lo que lentamente comenzaron a bailar.

Kagome observaba a todos, quienes aun seguían anonadados, preguntándose quien era el famoso "Elton". Cosa que Reggie, se dedico averiguar con uno de los lacayos de Rey. Y al ya tener la respuesta, corrió en dirección a sus primos que observaban a Elton y a Kagome bailar.

— ¡por Dios, Reggie! — Le dijo Amy al verla casi sin aliento — respira, querida.

— ¡no saben de lo que me acabo de enterar sobre nuestro queridísimo profesor!

— Si lo supiéramos — soltó Inuyasha con voz plana — no tendrías la necesidad de informárnoslo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Exclamo molesta Reggie — no es necesaria tu ironía en estos momentos.

— Perdónalo — le pidió Amy a su prima — pero, dudo que a Inuyasha le agrade saber en estos minutos algo sobre Elton.

— tendrá que aguantarse, ya que lo diré de todos modos. El asunto es, ¡que lo se todo! Aun no lo puedo creer. Cuando George nos presento, se noto en su modo elegante de hablar, que no era un don nadie, incluso, me sorprendió cuando George y Ross, aparte de hablarme de lo excelente que es enseñando, siempre hacían referencia sobre lo bondadoso que es el pobre de Elton Godwin. Del cual nadie sabe nada. Y por lo que me entere, pobre si es. Ya que me contaron, que gracias a malas inversiones, su padre a perdido todo. Y todos podríamos decir: "que nos importa". Muchos hombres adinerados le han sucedido. Un día se sienten dueños del mundo, y al otro, solos les queda esperar que este les caiga encima, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla…

Nicholas, su marido, un poco agotado con tantos rodeos, le toco el hombro, y diciendo lo que todos pensaban, la interrumpió:

— Reggie. Amor. Al punto, por favor, te lo suplicamos.

— Que poca paciencia — refunfuño — y a eso iba. Como les contaba. Muchos casos así se han visto, incluso con nobles…

— La diferencia, amor — volvió interrumpir su marido — Es que a pesar de no poseer dinero, aun tienen el titulo, que les sirve para comprar una esposa rica.

— si, es cierto.

— Pero — dijo ya exasperado Inuyasha - aun no entiendo cual es el asunto.

— Si dejaran de interrumpirme, ya habría terminado — suspiro — bueno ¿Por qué les hablo de esto? ¡Es que ni se lo imaginan! Resulta que nuestro queridísimo señor Godwin, es el único hijo de Henry Godwin, Duque de Claire, quien es primo en segundo grado ¡del mismo rey!

— Valla — musito Nicholas — por eso la familiaridad al hablar.

— no es solo por eso — agrego Reggie, llamando la atención de Amy, ya que esta solo sabia esa parte de la historia, pero su sexto sentido le decía cual era la razón.

— Con que, resulto ser un noble - murmuro Inuyasha.

— y no un noble cualquiera, ya que su titulo lo deja en mejor posición que nosotros, si no porque la historia no termina ahí. Nuestro queridísimo señor Godwin, no solo es pariente del rey por su padre, si no también…

— Por su madre — completo Amy con la vista perdida.

— ¡así es! Su madre es la única prima directa del rey, y tal como si se tratara de Derek y yo, fueron criados como hermanos, lo que da por consecuencia…

Inuyasha tenía absolutamente claro que continuaba, lo que provoco que con una mirada sombría observara los bailarines. Quienes sonrientes giraban por la pista. En caso de que el único hijo del rey falleciera, el joven Elton, como único pariente consanguíneo, seria el sucesor al trono. Transformándolo, incluso, en mejor partido que él…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** capitulo 23, subido! Se que me demore un poquitísimo mas de lo prometido, pero, internet esta un asco. Pero se que al leerlo me perdonaran. El siguiente, a causa de que estoy preparando todo para mi titulación deberé subirlo el viernes o a más tardar el sábado, pero de que lo subo, lo subo, ya que se viene bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y compensa lo corto del anterior jejejeje.

Buenos mis queridísimas amigas.

No las molesto más y las dejo con el avance.

Cuídense y muchísima suerte a todas.

_Avance:_

— _Tengo un regalo para ti __— __se levanto y busco entre sus cosas, y cuando pareció ya haber encontrado lo que buscaba volvió a la cama y se acostó aun lado de ella._

— _Espero que te guste __— __le entrego una pequeña cajita amarrada con una fina cinta __— __hace un par de años que lo tengo bajo mi poder y ayer de forma bastante extraña lo encontré._

— _¿extraña? ¿En que sentido? __— pregunto interesada._

— _es como si hubiera querido ser encontrado._

— _¡Dios! ¿Qué paso tu escepticismo? Inuyasha Tisho._

— _desde que estoy contigo, y sumando a Amy, difícil mantenerlo ¿no crees?_

— _ni que hiciéramos aparecer fantasmas o cosas por el estilo._

— _poco les falta, ya lo creo que si._

_Kagome__ negó con la cabeza y llevo su atención a la cajita, por lo visto lo había echo el mismo, ya que el nudo era horrible, pero por eso mismo lo aprecio mas._

_Quito la tapita y lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse la boca con su mano ahogando la exclamación. Hubiera llorado hasta la deshidratación, pero las lágrimas no querían salir, sin embargo las sentía acumularse en sus ojos._

— _¿Cómo llego a ti? __— __pregunto sin salir todavía de su turbación._

— _en una apuesta __— __respondió con calma para luego sonreír dichoso al haber logrado conmoverla más de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar __— __apenas vi el grabado, pensé en ti ¿no crees que se parece a Sansón?_

— _Bastante… __— __musito con un hilito de voz._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	24. Capitulo XXIV

Capitulo XXIV

La llegada a la mansión Taisho, fue callada, la única que se mostraba entusiasmada y aun con energías, era Kagome. Que tarareando los valses, danzaba mientras avanzaba para ingresar a la casa.

— Buenas noches — le dijo Artie apenas esta atravesó el umbral de la puerta sin dejar de balancearse de un lado al otro.

Kagome, sonriente se volvió a él, y realizando una reverencia tan característica hacia la realeza, casi sentándose en el suelo, divertida se volvió a levantar, sin antes decir:

— muy buenas noches a ti, mi buen Artie.

— Por lo visto — le dijo el mayordomo a los dueños de casa sin dejar de observar a la entusiasta joven — el baile fue un éxito.

— ¡ni lo digas! — Exclamo George sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo — no me sorprendería que en unas semanas debamos preparar una fiesta de compromiso.

Artie no se mostro muy entusiasmado ante aquello por un extraño motivo. Y el nombre de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente, en especial al verlo llegar unas horas antes no con su mejor sonrisa. Por lo visto, el joven no era el responsable del exceso de felicidad de la joven Higurashi.

James, no muy agradado ante el comentario de su esposa, con pánico en los ojos llevo la vista hacia la que quería como una hija, la cual giraba en el recibidor sin dejar de reír.

— bueno, familia — le escucho James decir — ¡muy buenas noches a todos!

Kagome se acerco a James, y dandole un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un expresivo beso en la mejilla, le deseo dulces sueños. Lo mismo hizo con George y Artie, y siendo acompañada por Jade, la cual solo con un tímido "que descansen" la siguió a su habitación.

A Kagome le sorprendió ver que solo las dos velas que se encontraban en su tocador estuvieran encendidas, dejando gran parte de la habitación en penumbras, cuando las criadas siempre fueron preocupadas en mantenerlas todas prendidas.

Con la ayuda de Jade desabrocho su vestido, y al verla bostezar por quinta vez, le pidió que se fuera a descansar, que con el vestido desabotonado le era suficiente como para arreglarse ella sola.

Luego de un "buenas noches" entre ambas, Jade salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, al comenzar a cerrar la puerta, tuvo la sensación de sentir que no estaban solas. Algo absurdo, lo cual la joven árabe lo achaco a su cansancio.

Kagome sin dejar de ondear sus caderas y hombros, entre pausas, con sensualidad dejo que las prendas fueran descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pies.

Estaba tan feliz. La velada había resultado un verdadero éxito. Con la ayuda de su buen amigo Elton, se pudo y podrá quitarse de encima a la "cosa" de su majestad hasta que este decida regresar a la corte, como también le daría un descanso a su fingida búsqueda de posibles pretendientes.

Quedando ya casi desnuda, manteniendo solo el fino camisón que queda debajo del corsé y soltando por completo su obscura cabellera, con ganas de hacer algo que por meses había suspendido, corrió hacia el baúl a pies de su cama, hurgo en el, sacando unos velos. Los cuales lanzo al aire, y despojándose de lo ultimo de ropa y envolviéndose en ellos, soltando constantes risitas, siguió moviéndose al son de la música que imaginaba en su mente.

Hasta que, cerrando los ojos, y continuando hondeando sus caderas, con voz suave, dijo:

— por lo visto, tienes planeado quedarte ahí toda la noche.

Se escucho un chasquido de la puerta siendo asegurada, y sonrío con picardía al ver como lentamente entre las sombras, se comenzó a distinguir una silueta. La tenue luz de las velas destelló en los ojos del intruso, los cuales con seriedad la observaban.

Inuyasha no emitió palabra alguna, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora lo haría. Se había dedicado a observarla desde que ella entro a la habitación, pensando que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cosa de la que se equivoco, como también del hecho de que su tatuaje si sirve para bailar.

Se acerco a ella, y por lo tenso que se mostraba y en el modo de sujetarla, le dejaba más que claro que él no estaba bien. Ella le sonrió traviesa, e invitándolo con la mirada a proseguir con lo de ellos, pudo apreciar como la mandíbula de Inuyasha se coloco rígida.

La sujeto con fuerza, provocando que Kagome se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Por un momento se sintió intimidada, pero al subir la vista a sus ojos, pudo ver la intensidad de su mirada cargada de pasión y aprehensión.

Su lengua se movía en su boca de manera arrebatadora. Y las caricias casi salvajes, eran cada vez peores. La pasión de él, despertó la de ella, y aferrándose a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, le permito que la alzara y que la arrinconara contra la pared.

Se sentía abrumada. Y no es que fuera la primera vez en que Inuyasha Taisho se comportara así, sin embargo, era la primera vez en que ella se sentía afectada más allá de lo sexual. La pared que protegía sus sentimientos, estaba siendo atacada sin tener fuerzas de alzar una segunda barrera.

Agobiada ante la repentina lucha interna, se abrazo a él con intensidad clamándolo una y otra vez. Provocando que este respondiera de inmediato. Dejando de acariciarle la intimidad, se abrió paso entre los pliegues de su cavidad, penetrándola profundamente, provocando que ambos gimieran de placer.

El final llego como el paroxismo de arrebato, locura y pasión, casi comparable con millares de explosiones volcánicas que abarcaron todo su cuerpo, dejándolo convulsionarse. Y ciñéndose contra Inuyasha, le permitió sentir cada uno de aquellos exquisitos eventos, llevándolo a su propia culminación…

La última vela se había consumido hacia una hora, y ahora, recostados en el suelo sobre sus ropas, cubriéndose solo la parte baja de sus cuerpos con los delicados velos de gasa; Inuyasha la observaba y escuchaba la suave melodía que tarareaba Kagome, mientras que esta, con ternura, comparaba sus delicadas y pequeñas manos, con las grandes y varoniles de él; que gracias a los finos rayos de luna que se filtraban a través del visillo de la ventana, podía ver no solo las manos de ambos, si no su cuerpo completo.

Inuyasha, al sentirse también examinado con la mirada, su mano desocupada lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la joven, descendiendo por entremedio de sus pechos, dándose el gusto de con la yema de los dedos tocar con suavidad, primero el pezón izquierdo para luego pasar al otro; provocando que la respiración de Kagome se volviera dificultosa, incentivándolo a continuar descendiendo…

Se colocaron al día tantas veces seguidas aquella noche, que Kagome, cuando despertó -para su sorpresa en su cama- una tierna y casi infantil sonrisa se dejo asomar en sus labios al ver que fue Inuyasha quien la recostó al quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y sin dejar de sonreír, cargada de energías, se lavo y saco su mejor traje de monta.

Solo salió con su tío Tony, el cual sin atreverse a tocar el tema de la noche del baile, mantuvieron una conversación fuera de lo trascendental. Cosa que la joven le sorprendió, pero que aun así, dejo de lado.

Para el desayuno, el cual se retraso, solo se encontraba Kagome, la señora de la casa y Jade, el resto, o dormía, o había salido temprano. Y con lo de anoche, Kagome tenía claro, que cuando George se refirió a "algunos duerme", aparte de Jack, el otro era Inuyasha.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sensualidad se llevo la taza de té a los labios.

— Me sorprende que Elton no haya llegado aun — le escucho decir a la dueña de casa — ¿Anoche te dijo algo, Kagome?

— eh… no — contesto la joven luego de ser sacada de su encima miento — Pero me envío una nota a primera hora, diciéndome que se ausentaría hoy. Por lo visto, su padre no se encuentra muy bien.

— habrá que enviar un medico, entonces.

— no te preocupes, tía. Ya lo hice — George se acomodo en su silla, y curiosa, comenzó a observar a Kagome, provocando que esta incomoda se removiera en su puesto.

— ¿sucede algo? — pregunto al ya no poder aguantar mas su mirada.

— no. Nada malo — contesto — Es solo que… ¿Cómo te sientes con lo de anoche?

Kagome callo un momento meditando sus palabras. Como dudaba seriamente la posibilidad de que se refiriera a su noche con Inuyasha, debía estarse refiriendo a lo del baile, o más claro aun, a Elton.

— mmm… muy bien. Lo pase de maravillas.

— Si me di cuenta — sonrió George con picardía — y dime ¿que tal la cosas con Elton?

— Eh… — musito intentando encontrar las palabras ideales para seguir con la ilusión que con su amigo habían ideado crear — muy bien. Elton es muy agradable y un gran hombre.

— eso lo se. Pero… yo voy a algo más físico.

— ¿físico?

Jade se atraganto, y Kagome con un leve carraspeo de garganta, intento distender el ambiente.

— no me malinterpretes, querida. Me refiero, a ¿como lo encuentras?

— oh… eh… es tiene unas facciones muy bellas, que resaltan con su carácter. Elton es… "casi" un hombre ideal — George sonriente y satisfecha, se acomodo en su asiento para continuar con su desayuno, sin siquiera prestar atención al porqué del "casi" que Kagome recalco, refiriéndose a la opción sexual de su buen amigo.

Luego de un prolongado suspiro, Kagome intento seguir con su desayuno, aunque se le hizo difícil al ver que esto de hacia unos momentos, era solo el comienzo de un ataque de preguntas de la cuales, la gran mayoría de las mujeres de la familia Taisho le realizaría…

Elton apareció al día siguiente, dispuesto a continuar con las lecciones, y en parte para agradecer la ayuda médica que la joven Higurashi envió apenas recibió la nota.

Elton y Kagome, esos últimos días se mostraban inseparables. Conversaban prácticamente todo el día, y se acompañaban a todos lados, dejándose ver a las masas, deseosas de saber del pronto compromiso.

Los únicos que no disfrutaban aquello, eran James e Inuyasha. El padre, por sus propios motivos: simplemente, Elton no le agradaba, y lo encontraba poca cosa para alguien como a "su apreciada Kagome". Y Inuyasha… celos. Y lo dejaba más que claro cada noche cuando hacían el amor, y para las lecciones de piano, ya que sin mejor excusa que el querer ver los avances de su hermana, se quedaba vigilando a Kagome hasta que estas finalizaran.

Escena que le toco presenciar a Amy aquel día en que llego de visita. Elton detrás de Jack brindándole indicaciones, mientras que la jovencita con atención se dedicaba a seguirlas al pie de la letra. Kagome apoyada aun lado del instrumento, observando la pequeña. Jade, en uno de los asientos aun lado de la ventana, permitiéndose una mejor iluminación para su bordado, y el último, pero no menos importante, Inuyasha. El cual, se mantenía sentado el sofá aun lado del hogar, observando completamente serio a los ubicados en el piano. Específicamente, a Elton y a Kagome, los cuales se daban miradas cómplices de vez en cuando, induciendo a Inuyasha a beberse la copa con licor que mantenía en sus manos.

— Cuando George me dijo que estas participando como oyente en las clases de Jack — dijo Amy sentándose aun lado de su primo — te juro que creí que bromeaba.

— No veo el porqué de la broma — dijo con seriedad llevándose de nuevo la copa de licor a los labios.

— el que no seas amante de la música, es suficiente.

— eso no es del todo cierto.

— en la temporada de conciertos, no te veo saltar de alegría. En cambio, los evitas como de lugar.

— eso no quiere decir que no sea amante de la música. Es el evento en si el que evito. Además, es agradable presenciar el avance de Jack — aclaro llevándose otra vez la copa a los labios, el cual se bebió de un solo sorbo al ver como Elton solicito la atención de la joven Higurashi tomándole la mano, la cual ¡aun no soltaba! Su mandíbula se tenso, y llevando su atención a la botella que mantenía aun lado de él, volvió a llenar su copa.

— ¿el avance de Jack? — Pregunto incrédula Amy — o… ¿a Kagome interpretar algo? O mejor aun ¿a Elton…? ¡Dios! Con esa mirada me lo dices todo. No entiendo porqué tanta tirria hacia él.

— El que no entiende tanta adoración hacia este sujeto, soy yo — resoplo molesto — no entiendo como Kagome puede siquiera sentir simpatía hacia él.

— eso es fácil. Elton es simpático, alegre, un bromista de primera, y ni hablar de lo apuesto que es. En América Kagome no tenia amigas, y Elton ha demostrado ser una fantástica.

— el que no tenga allá, no es argumento suficiente para tanta… demostración de AMISTAD. Con Reggie y tú, es más que suficiente, hasta yo puedo serlo si se mostrara mas confiada.

Amy suspiro al ver que tendría que ser mas clara en sus palabras, ya que por lo visto, su primo, aparte de bebido, los celos le estaban aturdiendo el raciocinio. Aunque… debía de reconocer, que verlo celoso, era algo agradable.

— porque Elton y tu, no son iguales…

— definitivamente, no — interrumpió Inuyasha.

— Él le brinda algo que ningún HOMBRE haría — Inuyasha se volvió interesado — confianza, Inuyasha. Y seguridad de que no deberá estar a la defensiva ante una segunda intensión. Como es el caso con varios que conozco.

— en tal caso, en vez de profesor debería postular al sacerdocio, ya que ningún hombre normal, a menos de que ya este idiotizado por otra — Amy lo observo divertida —, podría siquiera no tener un pensamiento salaz al ver a Kagome por primera vez.

— aunque quisiera, no podría tenerlos.

— es un idiota, entonces.

Amy, ya exasperada, rolo los ojos y resoplo. Lo observo con seriedad.

— ¿Qué?

— todos los años en que nos conocemos, primo, nunca te di por idiota, y espero que este no sea el día. Culpare el alcohol, ya que por lo visto, ni tú te das cuentas de tus palabras.

Este la miro sin entender, y casi ofendido.

— piensa, Inuyasha. PIENSA.

Este gruño y volviendo la vista hacia la joven, la cual reía divertida a causa de un comentario de Jack. Llevo la vista hacia Elton el cual sonreía, y hablaba divertido con lo comentado. Inuyasha frunció el ceño al verlo llevar con delicadeza su mano a los labios para quitar algo que le molestaba… tal vez podía ser simpático. Un amaneramiento en su modo de comportarse y de moverse lo caracterizaba, y era gracioso de ver. Si no fuera por que le molestaba de verdad su amistad con Kagome y del hecho de que públicamente haya divulgado su interés hacia la joven, creería seriamente que las mujeres no son de su gusto…

Y como si algo no le encajara, se volvió a su prima, quien le daba una mirada sagaz, provocando que recapitulara toda la conversación…

— ¡que me aspen! — exclamo horrorizado, ocasionando que el alcohol se desvaneciera por completo de sus sentidos.

— ¡gracias a Dios! — dijo Amy al cielo al ver que por fin reacciono — aunque tu demora al descubrirlo, la entiendo. Ya creí tener que darte con un mazo en la cabeza. Los celos en verdad te ofuscan, primo.

— No estoy celoso — resoplo —, y nunca lo he sido.

— No, claro que no — soltó Amy con ironía — lo tuyo, es cualquier cosa menos, celos.

Este gruño.

— aunque, no entiendo algo. Si las mujeres no son de su interés ¿Por qué Kagome y… — señalo con el dedo a Elton — dejan ver a todos que existe algo mas que amistad? En especial en el baile.

— mmm… fue algo que Elton le propuso como modo de protegerla.

— no entiendo nada.

— no importa todo eso. Lo importante, es que ahora sabes que entre ellos — señalo a la pareja de amigos — no existe nada más que una muy buena amistad.

Inuyasha sonrió, y regalándole su mejor mirada a Kagome provocando que esta se colocara nerviosa, brindo.

— esto, merece un brindis.

Amy solo recibo la copa, y sin hacer nada mas que mirarlo divertida al verlo beber contento, rio. Las cosas iban por un muy buen rumbo.

A la noche, luego de esperar una hora prudente como para salir de su habitación sin levantar sospechas, se dirigió al cuarto de Inuyasha. Quien al verla aparecer, con su camisón de amplios vuelos en los puños y escote, le sonrió con ternura al verla sorprendida y estupefacta en la entrada.

Le tomo la mano, cerro la puerta y la guio hacia el centro de la habitación, donde en una mesita había preparado un pequeño aperitivo.

Una bandeja lleno de bombones, otra con fresas y del mejor vino blanco.

Le sirvió una copa, y le ofreció fresas.

Incomoda y sin entender nada, solo se limitaba a recibir cada una de las cosas, por lo que Inuyasha al ver su estado, para relajarla, se acerco a su espalda y con un suave masaje en los hombros le decía palabras de deseo.

Quien haya dicho que aquello servía para relajar a alguien… tenía toda la razón. Suspiro de solo sentir los labios de el sobre su cuello.

— Nos queda toda la noche para disfrutar… — le oyó susurrar a su oído.

Él si que sabia descolocarla, y no solo agasajándola con atenciones…

Él la mimó y beso con dulzura. Incluso, la experiencia sexual de esa noche fue distinta, a muchas otras. Fue tierno, cuando se requería, y salvaje y apasionado cuando fue en verdad necesario. Hasta el oírle decir lo hermosa que era la tenia anonadada.

— me los has dicho tantas veces, que comenzare a creerlo — le dijo la joven apoyándose en su amplio pecho.

Inuyasha rio y la estrecho con fuerza dándole un beso en la coronilla. Se acomodo en la cama y la miro a los ojos.

— eres bella, salvaje y única. Solo un tonto o un ciego no se darían cuenta de ello.

Él, en una caricia bajo su mano desde la mejilla hasta su cuello, y recordando algo, le dijo:

— Tengo un regalo para ti — se levanto y busco entre sus cosas permitiéndole a Kagome una vez mas admirad su desnudez. Y cuando pareció ya haber encontrado lo que buscaba, volvió a la cama y se acostó aun lado de ella.

— Espero que te guste — le entrego una pequeña cajita amarrada con una fina cinta — hace un par de años que lo tengo bajo mi poder y ayer de forma bastante extraña lo encontré.

— ¿extraña? ¿En que sentido? — pregunto interesada.

— es como si hubiera querido ser encontrado.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué paso tu escepticismo? Inuyasha Taisho.

— desde que estoy contigo, y sumando a Amy, difícil mantenerlo ¿no crees?

Y extraño había sido. Ya que buscando uno de sus abrigos predilectos, dio con uno que hacia tiempo no utilizaba. Al sacarlo para ver si estaba decente como para dejárselo, algo de color dorado que destello al caer, llamo su atención, y mucho más al ver en que consistía.

— ni que hiciéramos aparecer fantasmas o cosas por el estilo.

— poco les falta, ya lo creo que si.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y llevo su atención a la cajita. Por lo visto, lo había echo el mismo, ya que el nudo era horrible, pero por eso mismo lo aprecio mas.

Quito la tapita, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse la boca con su mano ahogando la exclamación. Hubiera llorado hasta la deshidratación, pero las lágrimas no querían salir, pero las sentía acumularse en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo llego a ti? — pregunto sin salir todavía de su turbación.

— en una apuesta — respondió con calma para luego sonreír dichoso al haber logrado conmoverla más de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar — apenas vi el grabado, pensé en ti ¿no crees que se parece a Sansón?

— Bastante… — musito con un hilito de voz.

Su collar había regresado a ella. Cuando se lo entrego al marino aquella vez para salvar a Sansón, jamás creyó volver a verlo. Lo había dado por perdido. Y el verlo ahí… y no solo eso era lo que la tenia tan turbada, si no el hecho de que había llegado a manos de Inuyasha… ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Giro la medalla y pudo ver como sus iniciales seguían ahí.

— no me había percatado en eso. Entrégamelo, lo llevare a que coloquen las tuyas…

— ¡no! — Lo interrumpió — no es necesario, así esta perfecto.

— por lo menos las dos primeras letras corresponden a tu nombre…

— Las tres — susurro tan bajo, que le fue imperceptible a Inuyasha — las tres — volvió a decir.

Volvió a meter el collar en la cajita y se levanto con rapidez.

— ya es tarde, me voy a mi habitación.

— ¡no! — exclamo Inuyasha, y Kagome sin dejar de colocarse su ropa de dormir, se giro a mirarlo sin entender — no quiero que te vallas.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?

— quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche.

— tenemos un trato al que no te opusiste, todo lo contrario…

— y ¿Qué demonios importa? eso fue en un comienzo, ahora cambie de idea.

— pero yo no. Ya es riesgoso que hagamos el amor aquí, imagínate que si me quedara y tu padre se le ocurriera la brillante idea de hablar contigo y me ve aquí, y no precisamente conversando.

— bueno, vera que estoy en muy buena compañía

— esto no es una broma.

— nadie esta bromeando.

— tu rostro dice lo contrario.

— bueno, no niego que el ver el rostro desconcertado de todos, desde luego que seria gracioso.

— lamento ser la que arruine tu jolgorio.

— Kagome…

Se dejo caer sobre el colchón, ya que no serviría de nada seguirla a su habitación, si no querían levantar sospechas, que de seguro sucedería si lo descubrían golpeando su puerta, ya que esta le echaría llave.

Lo único que tenia claro era de que quería pasar la noche con ella, ya no le satisfacía lo suficiente tenerla solo por unos minutos y luego dejarla ir a su habitación cada vez que estaban juntos. Tenia claro que ese había sido el trato, pero ya no lo quería, quería más, la quería a ella toda y a cada momento.

Si tan solo aceptara ser su amante…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: NUEVO CAPITULO!** Lamento la demora, pero decidí subirlo hoy, para que compartieran mi alegría. Hoy es mi ceremonia de entrega de titulo. SI! Hoy recibo mi cartón en el que se certifica que soy toda una Paisajista. Estoy saltando de una pata de alegría. Jejejejeje

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya que va dedicado a todas las que están pasando por lo mismo que yo!

Bueno mis amigas. Aun no tengo idea que sucede con las alertas de nuevo capitulo, pero para no amargarnos, suscriban de nuevo "Story Alert" por si acaso.

**Cuídense y muchísima suerte!** Las dejo con el avance

_Avance:_

— _¿Qué sucede? __— pregunto Amy._

— _nada._

— _si sucediera nada, no tendrías esa cara ¿peleaste con mi primo?_

— _Siempre tan perspicaz __— musito con voz agria._

— _no es de perspicacia, querida. Cuando bajaste de tu habitación, ya venias con esa cara, que no tenías antes de subir ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No quiere tener nada más contigo?_

— _no, todo lo contrario. __Inuyasha__ esta complicando demasiado todo._

— _y es malo ¿por qué…?_

— _por que me voy, Amy. Suficiente tengo comprometido mis sentimientos como para seguir empeorándolo todo._

— _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Cortar por lo sano, como se dice?_

— _si es necesario, si._

— _¡hay querida! Si haces eso, lo único que lograras será sufrir, porque ya estas condenada. Aunque trates de negarlo una y otra vez debes asumir que sigues enamorada de él, incluso peor, yo diría. _

— _de que me sirve que yo lo asuma, si no es lo mismo con __Inuyasha__._

— _y ¿Cómo lo sabes? Los supuestos tienden a llevarnos muchas veces al error. Y debes saber, que los hombres no son muy rápidos al descubrir sus sentimientos, y mi primo va por buen camino, el espectáculo que armo en la mesa me lo dejo mas que claro._

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	25. Capitulo XXV

Capitulo XXV

A la mañana siguiente, todos los de la familia, exactamente todos estaban a la mesa. Provocando que el desayuno de Kagome, fuera en verdad caótico. Sonidos, ruidos, chirridos, gritos, risas, palabras, susurros, olores, aromas…

Masajeo su sien como modo de calmar el incesante retumbar que sentía en su cabeza, a causa de la suma del ambiente, como de sus propios pensamientos, que eran igual o peor de caóticos.

— ¿te sientes bien? — le oyó a George preguntarle.

Kagome se irguió, e intento mostrarse tranquila, cosa que rayaba fuera de la normalidad.

— es solo un desagradable dolor de cabeza. No es de preocupar. Ya pasara.

En aquel momento, sintió la intensa mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella. Alterándola e incomodándola… en especial, por que su vista estaba colocada sobre su cuello ante la falta del medallon que él le regalo. pero, ella sentia que si se lo colocaba, apesar de que siempre haya sido de su pertenencia, le daba a demostrar al resto que ella era de su propiedad...

— Buen día, familia — dijeron desde la entrada al comedor.

— ¡Amy! — exclamo emocionada Jack.

— ¿Qué te trae tan temprano? — Pregunto James — ¿nos acompañas?

— Gracias — contesto ingresando por completo hasta ganarse a un lado de su tío — pero, ya desayune. Vengo por Kagome y Jade. Salgo fuera de Londres por unos días. Warren vendrá por nosotras en unas horas. Prometo cuidar de ellas, tío James, y en verdad espero que las autorice.

— tan de improvisto todo esto, Amy — dijo George.

— si, es cierto. Pero, el viaje se tuvo que adelantar — se volvió a su tío y abrazándolo del cuello, suplico — por favor, tío…

— primero, gatita — dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en las manos como demostración de cariño — debes ver si ellas quieren ir, y luego me preguntas si las autorizo.

— ¡no hay nada que consultar! Esto ya lo habíamos hablado. Solo espero que no hayan cambiado de idea.

— Ni solo un poco — dijo entusiasta Kagome, ganándose una fulminante mirada de Inuyasha.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — dijo Inuyasha con voz cortante al ver a su padre acceder. Por lo que sin demora, recibió todas las miradas de los presentes, el cual, una en especial, deseaba hervirlo vivo — Kagome prometió ayudarme con un asunto muy importante.

Kagome con su mirada inescrutable lo observaba ¿Qué creía que hacia? Y para cortar aquella estupidez… Lo miro desafiante, y dijo:

— no recuerdo haberme comprometido a nada, pero aun así, tu asunto podrá esperar hasta mi regreso…

— ¡no, no puede!

— ¡Dios, primo! — exclamo Amy.

— Si quieres — comenzó a decirle George — yo te ayudo, así Kagome puede ir sin preocupación. Incluso Reggie feliz te ayudara ¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha guardo silencio por unos momentos, e intentando dejar ver, que todo estaba bien, se mostro relajado y con una sonrisa llevo la vista a todos.

— ya no importa. Prefiero esperar a que ella regrese. La idea es no involucrar a Reggie en esto — mintió.

George al entender a que se refería, le sonrió y James, que se mostro tenso, al "entender" a que se trataba todo el asunto, ya que el cumpleaños de su sobrina seria pronto, dejo caer su ceja enarcada.

— Entonces — dijo Amy —, no se habla más del asunto.

Las horas en que supuestamente Warren llegaría por ellas, se transformo en solo un par de minutos, por lo que en guardar solo lo indispensable y uno que otro traje de fiesta, mas los de el diario, se debió hacer con rapidez, permitiéndole Kagome no analizar sobre lo sucedido en la mesa, ya que si lo hacia… el dolor de cabeza que parecía aminorar, regresaría atacándola al intentar descubrir los motivos por el cual Inuyasha, estaba actuando de ese modo.

— ¿Qué opinas de este? — le pregunto Jade mostrando un traje de tono rosa pálido.

— No me gusta mucho — le dijo Kagome acompañándolo con una mueca — mejor el otro. El verde… si ese, y el de… color lavanda. Ese mismo.

— Jade — la llamo Inuyasha con firmeza — ¿puedes dejarnos? Necesito hablar con Kagome.

La joven, nerviosa llevo la vista hacia Kagome, la cual con una mirada cansada corrió la vista.

— es que… no es apropiado…

— Es importante — le dijo.

— No te vallas Jade — le pidió la joven Higurashi —lo que necesite decirme, me lo puede decir contigo aquí.

Pero, al ver que eso no estaba en los planes de Inuyasha… molesto, sujeto a su hermana del brazo, y la saco de la habitación. Cerrando luego el cuarto con llave.

— Me puedes decir — comenzó a gritarle —: ¿Qué demonios te sucede? No tienes ningún derecho en darme órdenes, y lo que hiciste abajo… — Kagome tenia los fuertes deseos de despotricar en contra de él, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas.

Sentía la pasión de Inuyasha a flor de piel, abrumándola, quemándola. Su lengua se introducía con seducción aturdiendo sus sentidos, y en especial, su enojo…

— Kagome — se oyó llamar por Amy a la puerta.

— No contestes — le pidió Inuyasha en un susurro adormecedor, aturdiéndola de nuevo.

— ¡Kagome! — Amy la llamo con fuerza, acompañando sus palabras con golpes hacia la puerta.

— Debo abrirle… — logro musitar la joven.

— no.

— debo…

Inuyasha coloco su cabeza en su cuello, e intentando acompasar sus latidos y respiración, le hablo:

— No te vallas — le pidió casi en suplica.

— ¿Qué? — dijo aturdida y sin creer lo que oía.

— no te vallas. No quiero que te vallas.

La joven, al Inuyasha erguirse, mirándolo a los ojos sin entender, quería ver en sus ojos alguna respuesta, cosa que no sucedió, ya que estos, por muy expresivos que se mostraran siempre, esta no fue la ocasión… Suspiro desanimada emocionalmente.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi! Se que estas ahí — la manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, mostrando que Amy intentaba forzarla — Inuyasha, por favor, déjala. Se nos hace tarde.

— ¡Dios! ¿Ella sabe? — Al ver lo absurda de su pregunta, se paso la mano por el cabello — ¡claro que sabe! Que estúpida pregunta.

— ¡bajo en un segundo! — Le dijo la joven — por lo menos logre que no le diga nada a Warren.

— eso representa un gran sacrificio para mi prima.

— por lo visto, si…

Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza, y retomando la conversación, volvió a decir:

— no te vallas… por favor…

Kagome resoplo, y se separo de él.

— ¿Estas oyendo lo que dices? — Inuyasha solo se limito a fruncir el ceño — ¡Jesús! Esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas complicado ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Qué es lo complicado? — Replico exasperado — no quiero que te vallas, eso es todo.

— se esta volviendo complicado, que no lo quieras ver, es otra cosa.

— ¿Y si quiero que se complique, cual seria el problema?

— No puedo creer lo que oigo — dijo para si — lo mas probable es que no tengas la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo, Inuyasha.

— Kagome — se oyó con timidez llamar por Jade — debemos irnos. El señor James esta apunto de subir a buscarte por someterlo tanto tiempo a su cuñado.

La joven con paso firme se acerco a la puerta, y con una sonrisa, lo miro luego de abrirla.

— estos días… puedes tomarlas como vacaciones nocturnas. Podrás salir y verte con tus amigos…

Hubiera querido morderse la lengua, pero era lo mejor para ambos la separación por unos días, en especial, para ella.

— Tienes razón — le oyó decir — no esta mal retomar ciertos hábitos.

Inuyasha, paso por un lado de ella y con seriedad la miro al rostro, pero Kagome ya había colocado su esperada mirada inescrutable, y hecho una fiera salió del cuarto.

Por un momento, la joven sintió el impulso de detenerlo, pero acumulando fuerza, se contuvo de hacer.

— ¿estas bien? — pregunto Jade al ver su rostro triste

— Desde luego que si — respondió recuperando la compostura. Ingreso a la habitación, y cerrando su maleta con fuerza, le dijo — vamos.

Durante el trayecto, los pensamientos de Kagome se volvieron confusos y alborotados. Nada le era coherente. Su mente no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad sobre nada, lo que la frustraba más de lo que ya estaba…

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Amy al ver su comportamiento.

— nada.

— si sucediera "nada", no tendrías esa cara ¿peleaste con mi primo?

— siempre tan perspicaz.

— no es de perspicacia, querida. Cuando bajaste de tu habitación ya venias con esa cara, que no tenías antes de subir ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No quiere tener nada más contigo?

— No — contesto con amargura — todo lo contrario. Inuyasha esta complicando demasiado todo.

— y es malo ¿por qué…?

— por que yo me voy, Amy. Suficiente tengo comprometido mis sentimientos como para seguir empeorándolo todo.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿"Cortar por lo sano", como se dice?

— si es necesario, si.

— ¡hay querida! Si haces eso, lo único que lograras será sufrir, porque ya estas condenada, aunque trates de negarlo una y otra vez debes asumir que sigues enamorada de él, incluso peor, yo diría.

— de que me sirve que yo lo asuma, si no es lo mismo con Inuyasha.

— y ¿Cómo lo sabes? Los supuestos tienden a llevarnos muchas veces al error. Y debes saber, que los hombres no son muy rápidos al descubrir sus sentimientos, y mi primo va por buen camino, el espectáculo que armo en la mesa me lo dejo mas que claro.

— no es de sentimientos… lo hiso por que estaba molesto, porque no quiero dormir con él.

— ¡¿no quieres dormir mas con él? — Exclamo sorprendida — Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

— no de ese tipo de dormir, Amy. Hablo del dormir, dormir. Cerrar los ojos y descansar.

— ¡oh! — Exclamo al darse cuenta a que se refería — lo siento, lo confundí con hacer el amor — rio — pero ¿Por qué no quieres dormir con él? Debe ser un colchón fantástico.

Eso lo tenía más que claro. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír afirmando las palabras de su amiga.

— tranquilízate — le pidió Amy — no tomes ninguna decisión aun. Disfruta el viaje. Descansa, y cuando estés mas tranquila, decide que harás.

Bath, tan conocido por sus aguas termales, fue lo que menos conoció. Se sentía tan confundida y abrumada a causa de sus propios pensamientos, que ni ánimos tenia de salir de su habitación durante el día. Sin embargo, la soledad de la noche, el silencio, era lo único que la calmaba en sus momentos de insomnio.

Paseo por la estancia junto a Sansón, recorriéndola toda.

El las estrellas centellaban desde su lejanía, la luna aun no se alzaba por completo en el cielo infinito… suspiro.

Los momentos en donde Inuyasha se mostraba tal cual era: tierno, atento y lleno de picardía, la hicieron entristecerse, por el simple hecho de necesitar sentir aquello de nuevo… los enredos de cuando se encontraron en el muelle, la primera cabalgata, el primer baile, su primera vez, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se iba, y la sola idea de imaginarse alejarse de él… el miedo de perderlo, de perderlo otra vez, la lleno de desesperación.

Descendió de Sansón, y sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba y como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se abrazo al cuello del garañón permitiéndose recibir por parte de él un poco de consuelo a su atormentado corazón… si tan solo una sola vez, tan solo una vez lo sintiera de ella, su regreso a casa seria menos dolorosa…

La idea por parte de Amy de despejarse, al tercer día llevo a todas las féminas de paseo por las calles de Bath. Edificios altos, calles angostas. Si, era una ciudad bella. Compraron y compraron regalos, telas, y uno que otro detalle para los modelos que en viaria hacerse como modo de mantener su mente en otra cosa.

Era extraño, pero el comprar a destajo le levantaba de algún modo el ánimo, en especial si no era cosas para ella. Se dio el gusto de comprar uno que otro accesorio para la higiene de Sansón, y un par de partituras para tocar en las lecciones de Jack. Regalos para los Murray, para Elton, John, su padre… Fueron tantas las compras y presentes, que hasta Artie y Sara recibirían su par de presentes.

El encargo de que llevaran los paquetes a la casa, fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir. Andar con cientos de cajas, para arriba y para abajo, definitivamente, terminaría en un desastre a mitad de la calle.

Al salir de una pastelería, en la cual encargo unos cuantos pasteles para los gemelos de Amy, y para disfrutar de algo rico a la hora de la merienda, un par de ojos negros la observaban con ternura… Definitivamente, aquello que le ocurrió a Kagome, se llamaba amor a primera vista.

La lengua jadeante, caía a un lado de su boca. La enorme bestia de casi un metro, de largos cabellos negros mezclados con unos negros, se mantenía sentada en la acera.

— ¿le gusta? — Le dijo el hombre que se mantenía aun lado del enorme perro — tiene solo siete meses.

— ¡siete meses! — exclamo sorprendida. Se acerco más a él, y quitándose los guantes de fino encaje blanco, lo acaricio en la zona de las orejas mientras recibía incesantes lamidas por parte del animal.

Estaba hediondo, el pelo de las patas se encontraba apelmazado con Dios sabe que. Pero, a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, y ni decir de lo hediondo, Kagome se dio el gusto de mimarlo con caricias. Se notaba que el animal se contenía de sus fuerza, ya que, apenas ella se levanto, este intento pararse en dos patas para afirmase en ella, cosa que de todos modos hizo, pero con cuidado.

¡Dios Santo! Era casi de su tamaño. Por lo que divertida, comenzó a reír.

— Kagome, por el amor de Dios — dijo Amy al ver tal escándalo, en especial al ver como todos se volvían para ver la escena.

— ¿a cual nombre responde? — pregunto interesada la joven.

— Rosco — contesto el hombre — Pero, si gusta cambiárselo, no tendrá problemas.

— ¿lo vende?

— así es, señorita. No es mucho, ya que no es de raza. Solo pido, diez libras.

— ¡¿diez libras por un perro que no es ni de raza? — exclamo molesta Amy observando al hombre con seriedad — ni me imagino cuanto pediría por uno con un pariente de pedigrí.

Amy, sujeto a Kagome del brazo, y prácticamente, arrastrándola, siendo seguida por Jade, la saco de ahí.

A causa de los fuertes ladridos que el perro comenzó a lanzar al ver a Kagome alejarse, la policía llego exigiéndole al dueño de tan magnifico ejemplar, retirarse.

— Por Dios, Kagome — Exclamo Amy al soltarla — el olor de esa cosa esta a tu alrededor.

Kagome suspiro, y caminando con desgano, siguió a sus acompañantes.

—Que lastima… — musito al verlos perderse entre la gente — habría sido un excelente acompañante de monta — Se detuvo, y a paso rápido y abriéndose paso entre la multitud, busco al hombre. El cual se encontraba a cuadras más allá, ofreciendo al perro a un hombre que estaba recibiendo por parte de "Rosco", unos cuantos gruñidos.

— Espero que siga a la venta — le dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que se enancho al ver a perro erguirse y menear su cola acompañado por su amistoso jadeo, al verla.

— él me lo compra a doce libras — le indico el vendedor.

— bueno, yo le pago las doce, y le ofrezco a pagarle diez más si lo lleva a mi casa ¿Qué dice?

— quince más y se lo baño.

— Trato — respondió sonriente.

Él hombre, al ver que ya no tenia nada más que hacer, y que jamás pagaría veintisiete libras por un perro de aquella clase, se marcho.

Kagome luego de darle la dirección junto con una nota para el mayordomo, y de ganarse una reprimenda por parte de Amy, la cual llego minutos después; el comprarle accesorios a su nuevo acompañante de paseos, fue lo que finalizo el día de compras.

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome casi se mato de la risa al ver el escándalo en uno de los baños de huéspedes. El ex dueño junto con el mayordomo y otros sirvientes, todos mojados, intentaban terminar de bañar a Rosco; el cual saltaba y se sacudía salpicando todo y a todos. El trabajo que dio el animal, fue tal, que ya exhaustos, dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, otro apoyado en la bañera y el mayordomo -el cual, su graciosa peluca se encontraba dentro de la tina flotando- estaba echado en una de las sillas.

El gracioso lazo rojo que le colocaron en el cuello dándole un aspecto tierno -que permitía resaltar su bellísimo pelaje-, mas la aventura en la bañada, fue la que la hizo recapacitar sobre el precio del animal. Así que, antes de despedir al hombre, luego de darle algo de comer, y algo mas para su familia; cinco libras mas de lo acordaron, le dio en compensación por tal día.

Los gemelos fueron los más felices con la llegada de Rosco. En especial, al verlo agarrar al pequeño Beagle de ellos, para propinarle unos pequeños mordiscos entre los juegos, la mascota de los Anderson era una cosa diminuta, que ni siquiera llegaba al medio metro, y en el momento en que Rosco se echo sobre él, la diferencia de tamaño, se dio a notar.

Los juegos mas de una vez, provoco que el enorme perro, que más parecía un león, votara una que otra mesa, junto con ello, los adornos que esta mantenía encima. Lo que hizo que recibiera, por parte de Amy, uno que otro improperio, gracioso de oír en ella.

— ¡en nombre de Dios! — exclamo Warren al ingresar a la casa al ver correr al enorme perro por el pasillo arrastrando a su hijo, mientras que su gemela, corría detrás de ellos, gritando que era su turno, siendo seguidos por el Beagle -que aun lado de Rosco, mas parecía un roedor, que un can- ladraba de manera desaforada.

La hora de la siesta, los niños, luego de las incansables negaciones por parte de su madre con respecto a dormir con el perro, luego de incansables, ruegos, rezongando, se fueron a dormir.

— Lo único que te pediré, Kagome — le dijo Amy con seriedad, para luego cambiar su tono por uno de completa suplica — mantenlo alejado de la porcelana.

Luego de reír, y de hacerle ver que cumpliría con ello, Kagome se encerró en su cuarto junto a su monstruoso perro, el cual, al girarse la joven, pudo ver como muy cómodamente estaba instalado en su cama.

Así que, juntando fuerzas, lo empujo hacia los pies, provocando que este soltara un sonido gutural desde su garganta.

La noche estaba bella. El cuarto menguante permitía que destellos plateados se abrieran paso por la ventana inundando parte de la habitación. Cerró los ojos, atrajo al perro hacia ella, y abrazándolo, trajo recuerdos de noches pasadas, en las que Inuyasha en su gran mayoría estaba presente, la nostalgia de sentirlo cerca se presento, provocando que finas lágrimas surcaran su delicado rostro… lo extrañaba, debía reconocerlo. Y el hacerlo, hacia que la lejanía fuera mas dolorosa…

Salir de paseo con Rosco y Sansón, fue toda una travesía. Aprovechando la compañía de Warren. Él cual no hablaba demasiado, le ayudo a que se permitiera controlar al par de inadaptados sociales, que son sus cuadrúpedos amigos. Ya que el perro a penas veía otro de su especie, se empecinaba, entre ladridos, seguirle. Aunque este anduviera acompañado por alguna dama.

Y si no molestaba a otro perro, testarudo, como juego iba a morderle las patas a Sansón. El cual, ya cansado, casi botando a Kagome, lo asusto al casi pisarlo con las patas delanteras.

— ¡Rosco! — le dijo Kagome con voz represiva, logrando controlarlo — ¡ya, basta!

Los días siguientes, contaron con casi lo mismo. La obsesión del perro hacia las patas de Sansón, la hicieron tomar medidas. Así que, cada mañana, la joven aplicaba a las patas del corcel, un líquido amargo a base de hierbas, como modo de domesticarlo. Cosa que funciono a la perfección.

El revuelo de la gente al saberla en la ciudad - al reconocer el garañón Andaluz- hizo que fuera invitada junto a los Anderson, a gran parte de las fiestas que transcurrían aquella semana. Los varones fueron lo más entusiasmados con la noticia de su estancia en Bath. Lo que hizo, que todos los solteros, se presentaran en el baile, al cual los Anderson y las jóvenes Higurashi aceptaron asistir.

La joven intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa ante el tan normal asedio, cosa que esta vez se le dificulto al saber que Inuyasha no aparecería para asediarla con propuestas para esa noche… una sonrisa irónica ilumino su rostro.

Podía mentirle al mundo, a sus amigas, a su propia hermana, pero no a su propio corazón…

Al sentir que una mano fuerte tocaba su hombro, su rostro se ilumino de inmediato, y esperanzada, se volvió creyendo que a quien en contraria seria al que ocupaba sus pensamientos aquella semana. Sin embargo, era Warren, quien quería saber si se encontraba bien.

A lo cual, Kagome, llevando esas palabras a algo mas profundo, le sonrió y le tomo el antebrazo.

Ahora… todo estaba claro.

— No — le contesto — pero lo estaré.

Warren sin entender las palabras de ella, la vio alejarse hacia Amy y Jade, quienes conversaban, lo más probable, de Kagome.

— ¿sucede algo? — le pregunto Amy al verla aparecer junto a ellas.

— me regreso, Amy.

La señora Anderson, sin comprender su verdadero significado, le dijo:

— pero si solo llegamos hace unos minutos.

— no me entiendes. Me regreso a Londres — suspiro —. Tenías razón. Todo este tiempo has tenido razón. Intente negarlo por miedo a asumir lo que siempre e sentido — volvió a suspirar mas tranquila — Puede que Inuyasha sea un idiota al no darse cuenta de que todos estos años, él ha sido el único. Pero, es el idiota que amo — rio al oírse decirlo. Así que sin temor, lo repitió — lo amo. Regreso a Londres para estar con él

— ¡te harás su amante! — exclamo horrorizada en Árabe Jade.

— No — aclaro con suavidad Kagome en ingles — simplemente, lo disfrutare. Y… y si él no comparte lo mismo que yo al momento de partir, aunque se me parta él corazón, me llevare un muy bonito recuerdo.

La joven Higurashi, tomo las manos de Amy como modo de despedida, sin embargo, las palabras de esta, la cortaron.

— sabes. Ya me aburrió Bath.

El regreso al día siguiente, a mitad de camino se lleno de griteríos, y carcajadas. Gritos por parte de Amy y Jade, y carcajadas, por parte de los gemelos y Kagome. Y todo a causa de que Rosco iba aburrido en el carruaje. Y la bestia de más de cincuenta kilos, se encaramaba a cada uno de los ocupantes del carruaje como modo de llamar la atención.

— ¡Kagome! — Grito Amy al intentar quitárselo de encima — ¡has algo!

Kagome al ver que todo acarrearía mas enojos que diversión, golpeando el techo del carruaje, hizo que este se detuviera.

— Rosco, abajo — le ordeno Kagome que descendiera.

— no tendrás pensado deshacerte de él ¿cierto? — pregunto Jade en horrorizada de solo pensar verlo abandonado a mitad de carretera.

— claro que no — contesto Kagome antes de descender.

Cerró la puerta de carruaje por fuera, y tanto Amy como Jade, se asomaron a ver que era lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Desato a Sansón, y alejándolo del carruaje, se encaramo a él de un brinco, cosa que se le dificulto, a causa de su faldón. Todo aquello ocurrió bajo la atenta mirada del señor Anderson.

— ¿tienes planeado ir montando hasta Londres? — pregunto Warren con un leve tono de escepticismo en su voz.

— tu lo haces, no veo por que yo no — fue la respuesta de Kagome. Warren, con una sonrisa, se adelanto. Y Kagome, dándole unas cuantas señales al perro, emprendieron camino a la ciudad.

— Lo harás caminar hasta Londres — le dijo Amy desde la ventana de la puerta luego de que comenzaran a moverse — Queda mas de dos horas para que lleguemos, no aguantara.

Rosco, imitando el trote elegante de Sansón, juguetón los seguía.

— bueno, si se cansa, lo subimos al coche.

Amy llevo la vista al can. El cual ahora, se entretenía corriendo por un charco de barro. Así que espantada la observo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — Le dijo Amy — ni se te ocurra. Prefiero mil veces que nos detengamos y esperar a que descanse, que subirlo en el estado en que se encuentra.

Kagome rio, e indicándole al garañón que acelerara. Adelantaron el coche hasta un buen trecho, siendo seguidos por detrás por Rosco, con gran esfuerzo.

Al anochecer, pisaron suelo londinense. Los Anderson los acompaño a la casa, y luego estos emprendieron rumbo a la suya.

El regreso había sido tan entretenido y excitante, que las mejillas arreboladas de Kagome más una enorme sonrisa, eran muestra de aquello.

— pero ¿Qué demonios? — exclamo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta dejando entrar al bestial perro, que sin permiso alguno, entro a hall de entrada.

— ¡Artie! — exclamo Kagome abrazándolo, así demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado.

— Kagome — dijo el mayordomo separándola de él y llevando la vista al perro, el cual olfateaba todo y dando paso para que los lacayos del cochero ingresaran los paquetes y maletas — ¿que rayos es eso?

— Rosco — contesto con simpleza — mi perro.

— Buenas noches, señor Artie — dijo Jade ingresando al palacete.

— buenas noches, señorita Jade. Por lo visto — comenzó a decir el mayordomo a Kagome — cada vez te buscas cosas más inadaptadas.

Kagome sonrió traviesa y llevo la vista a los alrededores.

— ¿todos duermen, ya? — pregunto sorprendida al no ver señas de nadie.

— no. Claro que no. Han ido donde Sir Anthony.

— ¿todos? — se apresuro en preguntar. Y el mayordomo al comprender de quien hablaba, contesto.

— no. Inuyasha salió hace unos minutos junto al señor Alden. Por lo que dudo que llegue a buena hora

— Ya veo… — musito desanimada — iré… a mi habitación. Estoy un poco cansada.

Artie asintió.

— Kagome — se oyó llamar por el mayordomo al ir esta ya subiendo las escaleras — ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

Señalo a Rosco, que un lado de la escalera, sobre el tapete, con las patas sucias, se mantenía recostado observándola jadeante.

— ¡Rayos, Rosco! Estas como para llenar un macetero.

— te recomiendo, que lo dejes en el cuarto aun lado de la cocina por esta noche. Incluso, yo lo veré de vez en cuando para ver si esta bien.

— gracias, Artie.

Luego de un prolongado baño, y de que con lentitud se vistiera, se acostó.

Un suspiro melancólico hizo eco en la habitación. Inuyasha había salido con Percy. Había retomado su vida como si nada… será ¿Qué ni siquiera pensó en ella? De que se podía quejar, ella lo había inducido a ello… ahora era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo. Demasiado tarde…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **mis buenas lectoras, un nuevo capitulo…. Que puedo decir que puedo decir…. Eh…. Mmm, nada, ya que seria revelar demasiado sobre el siguiente capitulo, jejejejeje

Buenos mis preciadas amigas, espero que haya sido de vuestro completo agrado este chapter. A mi me gusto hacer la parte del perro. Algunos desenamorados /as prefieren los gatos, a mi me encantan los perros jajajaja

Bueno amigas, las dejo…

Cuídense mucho y suerte a todas!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	26. Capitulo XXVI

Capitulo XXVI

El local que habían visitado junto a Percy aquella noche, hizo que Inuyasha recapacitara seriamente sobre el haber salido.

Era el segundo sitio, y era tan poco interesante como su predecesor. Lo mismo había sucedido las noches anteriores. Tabernas, burdeles, fiestas… nada, pero nada demostraba atraer su atención.

Incluso, el hecho de que Percy trajera con él a un tal Williams Tyler. Un joven menor que ellos, pero no menos apuesto, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar por el cual Inuyasha fue tan conocido entre las mujeres, no despertó siquiera un poco el interés en él.

Y poco le importaba que el joven se lo haya dicho en su cara su deseo de robar su puesto. Poco le importaba…

— La otra noche — comenzó a contar Williams, mientras que Inuyasha con la vista perdida, bebía sin interés de su vaso — estuve con una "dama". Fue una noche increíble. Tres veces. ¡Tres increíbles veces! Y les juro, que si no fuera por que su marido estaba por llegar, la cuarta no se habría hecho esperar. De seguro te e superado en eso, Taisho.

Percy, que mas interés mostraba en llenar su estomago, sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que su atención estaba en solicitar a la camarera, le hablo.

— Dudo — dijo Alden — que alguien pueda superar en esa área a Inuyasha. Sufre un mal de familia que podríamos llamar, como: "adicción al sexo"

— ¿con que un mal de familia? — bufo el joven — si es tan así, ¿cual a sido tu record? ¿Con cuantas…? No, mejor ¿Cuantas veces en una sola noche?

Inuyasha, lo medito para él. Con anterioridad, seis veces. Y eso que su límite de seis veces en una noche lo había tenido con su esposa, mas una o dos veces mas durante el día… sin embargo, aquella noche, luego del baile de los Godchild… la noche se les había hecho corta. Difícilmente podría calcualar exactamente cuantas veces lo hicieron… sin embargo, cada una de por si, fueron increíbles…

Con la vista perdida, Inuyasha sonrió con picardía.

— un caballero no tiene memoria — dijo Inuyasha.

— ¡ha! Pamplinas. Permíteme decirlo. Los trofeos, son para lucirlos. Si no ¿para qué?

— tal vez ahí esta el problema. Para mi las mujeres no son trofeos, todo lo contrario… son, un premio que me gusta disfrutar… solo. Y te aseguro, que a ellas no les agrada que las vean como tú planeas — Inuyasha resoplo agotado ya con ese tema, y más con el ambiente. Ni las camareritas despertaban su atención. Y sin mayor preámbulo… — vámonos.

Williams se quedo sentado sin entender, observando como Taisho se marchaba, y como Percy tragando con rapidez, le seguía.

¿Cómo dar con un lugar interesante para Inuyasha, si él no mostraba interés en divertirse? Bebía, si, y a destajo. Ni a las mujeres les permitía acercar. Con un: "no estoy de humor" las alejaba.

El buen Franklin, como siempre los esperaba.

— A la casa — ordeno Inuyasha.

— ¿continuaremos la noche en la casa de tú padre? — dijo Percy.

— No — contesto — solo pasaremos un momento.

— Déjenme antes de llegar a Piccadilly — dijo Williams — Me juntare con ustedes luego.

Dándole las indicaciones al cochero, continuaron con el rumbo establecido. Después de todo, debía seguir con sus "vacaciones nocturnas".

Vacaciones nocturnas…. Bufo. Al demonios la vacaciones nocturnas. Si antes no había querido salir, había sido por decisión de él. Y no es que no saliera tampoco, ya que lo hacia de día, y había sido su decisión el dejar las noches para ella. No entendía el problema, ya que no veía ninguno.

Pensamiento que lo llevo varias veces ir a Bath a buscarla… pero, por algún motivo, algo lo detenía.

Kagome ya llevaba una semana fuera, y había sido desesperante ver y sentir su ausencia día a día.

Seria absurdo negar que muchas veces fingiendo ir a la habitación de Jack, se detenía en la de ella, y también seria absurdo negar que no tocaba sus cosas, su ropa… Dios… su aroma estaba en todos lados.

— Vengo solo por un instante — le dijo Inuyasha a Artie al ingresar con rapidez a la casa entregándole el abrigo, y siendo seguido por el viejo Percy — ¿todos siguen aun donde Tony?

— su familia, si — contesto el mayordomo con serenidad — Kagome y la señorita Jade llegaron hace una hora.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron y el mayordomo pudo ver como estos adquirieron su brillo tan característico.

— ¿se encuentran en el salón? — llevo la vista con rapidez a el, buscándola.

— no. Kagome se acuso cansada, así que cada una se dirigió a su habitación.

— Ya veo… — musito permitiéndose dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa — ¿te pido un favor? — Artie asintió — permítele a Percy asaltar la cocina hasta que lleguen por él. E infórmale, que no volveré a salir.

— como desees.

Artie disimulo a la perfección su sonrisa y mas el haber visto a Inuyasha ir en dirección contraria a su respectiva habitación…

Maletas, cajas, mas un montón de paquetes ubicados a un metro de la cama, ocupaba gran espacio de la habitación. Sonrió ante la idea de imaginarla comprando todo Bath.

Un menudo bulto entre las ropas de cama, hizo que llevara su atención a él en el momento en que se quejo mientras se acomodaba.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y con tranquilidad se quito la chaqueta. Misma tranquilidad que empleo en sentarse para quitarse sus botas. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se quito la camisa dejando su fuerte pecho, desnudo. Y con el agua que junto en el lavatorio, se aseo, y se termino de despojar del resto de ropa, y de tal modo ingreso de nuevo al cuarto.

En circunstancias como aquellas, en las que ella se encontraba dormida, o en las que conversaba con Jack o Jade, eran los únicos instantes en que podía darse el gusto de observarla. Pero, el tenerla ahí solo para él… los cabellos de Kagome se desparramaban alborotados por sobre la almohada; uno de sus brazos pasado por sobre su cabeza, mientras que el otro descansaba aun lado de su rostro. Sus labios se separaron, invitándolo con tentación.

Y en el mismo instante en que él poso sus labios sobre los de ellas, una de las piernas de ella, se dejo asomar entre las sabanas al flexionarla.

Podía ver que seguía dormida, pero que a pesar de ello respondía al beso como si no.

— Inuyasha… — le oyó musitar. Y una sonrisita de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro al oírla decir su nombre.

¡Benditas palabras! Descendió por su cuello, y llevando su mano hacia la pierna descubierta, comenzó acariciarla al mismo tiempo que arrastraba el camisón entre sus caricias ascendentes.

Volvió a su boca, y sujetándola de la nuca la levanto y paso el camisón por sobre su cabeza.

Los hormigueos que Kagome estaba sintiendo en su estomago, las caricias y los besos se le estaban haciendo tan reales, en especial al sentir el caliente peso sobre su cuerpo y en especial entre sus piernas, lo que la hizo entrar en si aun con un poco de dificultad.

La sorpresa en sus ojos no se dejo esperar en mostrarse, y menos el estado de alarma que en su cuerpo se despertó llevando sus manos entre los cuerpos de ambos como intento de separarlo. Sin embargo, su mirar se volvio tierno y dulce al reconocerlo, e Inuyasha estuvo apunto de derretirse en ese instante, en especial, al sentir como la mano de ella subió por su pecho, llegando a su rostro, hasta detenerse por fin en sus ojos. El paso hacía luna menguante dio destellos plateados en él, y sombras grises en los contornos de su hermoso rostro hizo que su corazón se agitara, en especial al dar con la intensidad de su mirada.

Se dio el gusto, de con lentitud acaricia los parpados con la yema de los dedos, y musitando en Tsalagi, casi como si de una brisa se tratara: "el mar y el cielo a la vez", despertando un interés superior en Inuyasha, como si aquellas palabras, se tratara de una invocación a su deseo.

Kagome, acaricio su rostro, e invitándolo al acariciar sus labios, se besaron con suavidad, guardándose los deseos de devorarse ambos al instante; ya que, tanto él como ella, por sus propias y profundas razones, querían alargar el momento hasta ya no poder más, cosa que sus propios cuerpos se los indicaría. Lo que así fue, hasta que Kagome, ya sin aguantar, y despertando erotismo entre los movimientos sensuales en lo que sus lenguas se encontraban, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de él, descendió hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas incitándolo a entrar en ella. Cosa que no se dejo esperar, como mucho menos los reclamos por parte del joven Taisho.

— No me fuiste a buscar — le reclamo luego de soltar un ahogado gemido de satisfacción luego de penetrarla.

— Cuando llegue… — comenzó a explicarle la joven con dificultad ante las lentas embestidas — Artie dijo… que no te encontrabas…

— pudiste… esperarme.

— ¿y arriesgarme a que no llegaras…? Tu también… podrías pensar… que el viaje… me canso... — y llevando sus manos al pecho de él, lo detuvo, y con voz traviesa, le dijo — además, tú estas aquí ¿no?

Kagome flexiono sus piernas llevándolas hasta el nivel del pecho de Inuyasha, permitiéndole a él una penetración mas onda en ella, alcanzándola toda y completa, haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Benditas paredes gruesas….

La aprehensión con que la abrazaba, pudo haberle dado a entender que se trataba de que si pudo haberla extrañado, o… se podía deber al instinto posesivo que se tendía a presentar en él a causa de su machismo sin refreno… de seguro debe estar pensando que ella se dio la vida loca en Bath, cuando en verdad se la paso pensando en él, EN ÉL. En cambio Inuyasha ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? la sola idea de imaginarse a él estando con otra, provoco que su ceño malhumorado apareciera.

— ¿sucedió algo en Bath como para preocuparme? — le oyó preguntarle con voz secante.

¿Ese era su modo de decir que estaba celoso? Valla que no. Y queriendo imitar sus palabras… y antes de que ella digiera algo, él la interrumpió.

— tu idea de "vacaciones", no pudieron estar mas equivocadas. Fueron las peores que e tenido en años. Así que, te prohíbo que lo vuelvas hacer.

— tan malas no deben de haber sido, si no, no habrías salido cada noche a lo que supongo, a aburrirte en alguna taberna, o… burdel — finalizo como si lo hubiera escupido. Estaba tan celosa que lo habría castrado en ese mismo momento.

— mejor no lo habría dicho. Ya que de aburrirme, lo hice — se giro y quedando sobre ella, se amoldo en su cuerpo dejando paso a los susurros adormecedores — te me has pegado en la piel, Kagome. Y no tengo ninguna intención de que eso cambie, o de que OTRA intente hacerlo…

Y sin más rodeos… sus cuerpos se unieron en una danza única, en la que solo ellos deseaban participar…

Lo amaba, pero como odiaba que fuera tan posesivo, o tal vez no. Rolo los ojos ante su ridícula disyuntiva.

Sintió como el brazo de él que descansaba en su cintura, ya no estaba, y la cama se había vuelto más liviana desde el lado de Inuyasha. Se giro hacia él, y al ver lo que se proponía, lo tomo de la mano como modo de detener sus acciones.

No se quería ir, lo podía ver en su rostro, y en su cuerpo; y la verdad, es que ella menos quería que lo hiciera.

— Quédate… — Inuyasha la miro con sorpresa y casi sin creerlo — no quiero que te vallas…

— ¿no tienes miedo de que nos descubran?

— ya no, bueno, no tanto — sonrió — además, la puerta esta asegurada… Quiero que te quedes… conmigo.

Mucho no se hizo de rogar, ya que solo con un simple suspiro de alivio, se volvió acomodar en la cama, y antes de llevar acabo lo que su entrepierna le pedía, la sujeto de las mejillas y con seriedad le pregunto…

— ¿no sucedió nada como para… — respiro, y casi como si lo que iba a decir fuera doloroso, completo — sentirme celoso?

Kagome sonrió con picardía, y dijo:

— Depende de que puedes sentir celos — Inuyasha gruño, y Kagome enancho su sonrisa demostrándole que bromeaba.

— por un demonio mujer, me volverás loco…

Y como si fuera poco… se entregaron otra vez.

El despertar en la mañana, fue gratificante. Dormir junto a Inuyasha, o mejor dicho, dormir en los brazos de Inuyasha, represento la experiencia mas maravillosa antes vivida. Y de solo pensar en ello sonreía casi idiotizada. Un suspiro prolongado hizo eco en la habitación, y de manera melosa se abrazo a la almohada en la que él durmió, arrellanándose en la cama al sentir aun su aroma, permitiéndose viajar a sus ensoñaciones donde todo el mundo era tan feliz como ella…

— ¡KAGOME!

Dudaba seriamente que los vecinos de a dos cuadras a la redonda no hayan podido escuchar tal grito. Y mucho mas el tono amenazador que por primera vez desde que estaba en esa casa, le coloco los cabellos de punta.

¿Qué habría sucedido? Llevo sus pensamientos a todas las alternativas posibles, incluso la idea de que descubriera lo que sucedía entre ella e Inuyasha se hizo presente. Hasta que, sentándose de golpe cayó en cuenta…

— Rosco…

Los que no tenían pensado levantarse temprano, a causa del estruendoso grito, se vieron forzados hacerlo. Y todo, por que James Taisho, listo para salir, dispuesto de ir en búsqueda de su abrigo, dio con una masa monstruosa de cabellos marrones y negros en el Hall de entrada, y no era ese el problema. El problema estaba en que ¡LA BESTIA ESTABA ACOSTADA SOBRE SU ABRIGO! Babeándolo y tironeándolo a mordiscos como si se tratara de un estropajo.

Kagome se asomo a la escalera, y veía todo el alboroto. Su tío enajenado, acusaba estar dispuesto a ir a buscar su arma si era necesario al ver al monstruo poco dispuesto a soltar su abrigo ¡Rayos!

— Dudo que logres huir — escucho decir desde el otro lado de la escalera a un somnoliento Inuyasha. Se veía tan adorable…

Y volviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad…

— no me asuste. Y no tengo planeado huir… aun — Ambos rieron en complicidad.

Inuyasha se restregó los ojos, y se rasco la cabeza con la idea de desperezarse. Solo andaba con sus calzas negras y con la camisa. Se veía tan poco feliz de haber sido levantado tan temprano -a su parecer- que Kagome casi lo podía percibir a su alrededor.

— ¿idea de "por qué" la necesidad de llamarte como si te encontraras aun en Bath?

— Tengo la leve impresión de que se debe a mi nueva amistad — el semblante de Inuyasha cambio. Incluso, hasta ya no se mostraba con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Y su pregunta dejo claro cual era el motivo de su cambio.

— ¿nueva amistad?

— ¡aja!

— ¿hombre?

— por lo que vi… definitivamente.

Esta, bien, era malvada. Pero verlo celoso era algo único, y solo le duraría unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— No te preocupes — desvió Kagome el tema — le agradaras a Rosco. Dudo que exista alguien que no… bueno, aparte de tío James.

Echo sus cabellos a su espalda, y dando pequeños brinquitos, bajo por la escaleras siendo interrumpida por los brazos de Jack, la cual apenas la vio, corrió hacia ella.

Se hubiera quedado ahí, a mitad de las escaleras conversando con ella, pero al bajar la vista, decidió dejarlo para mas tarde. Bajo saltando algunos escalones como modo de acortar su tiempo en el descenso.

Rosco estaba rígido, los cabellos de la nuca de mostraban erizados y con leves gruñidos comenzó a mostrar los dientes, y todo en el preciso instante en que James estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.

— ¡Rosco! — lo llamo Kagome, y este estático mantuvo su posición. Así que con voz firme y de que todos la escucharan hablarle en Tsalagi, el perro, casi arrastrándose y soltando suaves gemidos, llego a los pies de Kagome.

— ¡¿Que demonios es eso? — Exclamo Inuyasha al ver la bestia de animal acercarse a Kagome con una cara de arrepentimiento, cosa que solo había visto antes con el caballo… ¿Qué era lo que hacia para dejarlos así? De seguro lo mismo que a él.

Fantástico, habia estado celoso de un perro. Cosa para nada extraña. Hasta la relación con el caballo le habia molestado. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón.

— Él es Rosco — el can al sentir que la joven había cambiado su tono de voz, se levanto y examino al resto de los integrantes de la casa.

Gustoso se dejo tocar y que Jack y George lo acariciaran con fuerza, Jade también se unió a las caricias ante la mirada molesta aun de James Taisho. Para cuando llego a Inuyasha, Rosco lo observo dudoso, se pego a él y lo olfateo un buen tiempo, hasta que percibiendo algo conocido en el aroma de Inuyasha, juguetón se lanzo sobre él y jadeante lo observaba. Si no fuera por los casi los dos metros de altura de Inuyasha, tendría en ese momento el rostro completamente babeado.

Inuyasha hizo que se bajara, y agachándose, le propino un par de suaves palmadas en el tórax.

— Definitivamente es macho — agrego Inuyasha, al ver al perro echarse al suelo y girar por sobre el tapete.

— te lo dije.

Rieron ambos en complicidad.

La enorme bestia se acerco a la joven y con elegancia, a pesar de su lengua jadeante, se sentó a un lado de los pies de Kagome.

— Tío… — James con una ceja enarcada, se volvió hacia ella — perdónalo. Lo hizo sin querer, aun se comporta como cachorro… ¡además! Yo soy su dueña, es mi culpa. Así que deberías estar enfadado conmigo… Y si me esperan… ¡Rosco!

El perro la siguió escaleras arriba, y luego de unos cuantos minutos, trayendo consigo cajas y paquetes, y dejando que Rosco la ayudara, bajando algunos sujetándolos de las amarras con la boca.

Una de las cajas más grandes, se la entrego a su tío, el cual aun de malhumor tomo lo que se le tendía. Y su humor empeoro al ver a Rosco ir por lo que quedaba de su abrigo para acostarse sobre él.

— ábrelo, tío — le oyó a la joven pedirle llevando su atención a lo que tenia en sus manos.

Kagome se mostraba expectante, al igual que el resto. Solo esperaba que le gustara, ya que a ella y a Amy si.

El largo abrigo gris obscuro de lana gruesa, con detalles en terciopelo negro en los bolsillos y el cuello le daba su estilo único. No cualquiera se podía dar el gusto de comprarse uno. Ahora el dilema era, si le quedaría. Si no, rogaba que fuera por ser más grande, para así, mandar ajustarlo.

Al colocárselo, James movió los hombros con comodidad, y estiro sus brazos. El largo de las mangas era perfecto. Por lo visto, el abrigo de corte francés, de solapas anchas, y ajustado al pecho, le quedaba perfecto. El mismo alto de su padre, solo que a causa de que James Taisho fuera de músculos más desarrollados, hizo que el sastre agregara centímetros demás en zonas especificas.

La joven se acerco, y le acomodo el cuello y estiro la tela de los hombros.

— Perfecto — musito a su espalda, Kagome observándolo.

— Increíble — dijo George — dio con tu medida, James.

— sorprendentemente, si — dijo este. Le gustaba, debía reconocerlo, y no era solo eso, si no que era comodo.

— No fue tan difícil — dijo una sonriente Kagome — ya que mi padre es igual de alto. Pero… menos musculoso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre poseía la misma contextura de Inuyasha… que locura.

— Ahora — dijo Kagome al resto — los regalos para ustedes.

— Kagome — la llamo James — gracias. Esta perfecto. Así que… regálale a tu bestia lo que queda de abrigo.

La joven rio divertida, y siguió con lo suyo. Como no solo eran presentes para ellos. Solicito que Artie y Sara se acercaran al salón.

Los guantes ideales para monta, mas el segundo regalo, hizo que Jack saltara de alegría. Un traje de monta para que ambas salieran, mas un fino sombrerito.

— Solo me falta tener un caballo como Sansón — se atrevió a decir la jovencita al ver que su padre ya no se encontraba en la habitación; mientras le enseñaba a su madre la tenida en tono rosa pálido.

— eso solo lo puedo solucionar en América — dijo Kagome.

— pero, Sansón es español ¿cierto?

— así es. Pero aquí no tengo las comodidades como para acomodar un caballo a tu gusto.

— No creo que con eso — dijo Inuyasha con un leve tono de escepticismo — estés diciendo que tú domas los caballos de la finca.

— Solo los que requieren un trato especial — Kagome, al ver su rostro de confusión, solo se encogió de hombros, y continuo con lo suyo.

Más tela para Sara, y Artie, un cuchillo con toques en plata en el mango, en el cual había solicitado que colocara en este, el nombre del mayordomo.

— Alguien a quien quiero — le dijo la joven mientras este lo examinaba — le regale uno parecido hace años… es bastante liviano, pero corta como si fuera de acero puro. Podrás llevarlo en la cintura junto a tu arma. El hombre orgulloso, saco el viejo que tenia, y coloco el nuevo, luciéndolo con elegancia.

Como Inuyasha se había marchado en el momento en que la joven entrego el presente a Sara. Eso si, sin antes decirle lo bastante cerca, que prefería que su regalo se lo entregara en la noche -Cosa de lo que ella no se negó- solo le quedaba entregar uno.

— a la familia de tío Tony se lo entregare mas tarde. Quedándome solo Elton.

La habitación quedo en silencio. La mirada de Jack se entristeció y George se coloco completamente seria.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Elton? — pregunto temiendo lo peor.

— lo mejor será que hables con tu tío — le dijo George.

Una semana debía ausentarse como para que ciertas cosas se vieran afectadas.

Ella tenía claro que Elton no era santo de devoción de su tío, pero llegar al límite de deshacerse de él por no soportar la amistad entre las féminas de la familia, mas ella, era demasiado…

A causa de que su tío tenía un compromiso, no se encontraba en casa. Pero, esperanzada de que si estuviera a la hora de almuerzo, vestida para salir, se quedo a pie de la escalera, esperando su pronto ingreso por la puerta principal. Cosa que así fue, con un poco de atraso. Y este al ver su estado, pregunto de inmediato, aun ya sabiendo el motivo por el cual podía ella encontrarse así.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto quitándose su nuevo abrigo.

— necesito una explicación, tío — James observo como la servidumbre se detuvo para escuchar lo que parecía un discusión. La tomo del codo, y la llevo a su estudio para que ambos tuvieran privacidad — se que no será necesario indicar de "qué"

James cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a su escritorio sentándose sobre este, brazos al pecho con la vista fija en ella.

— No — contesto — no creo que sea necesario.

Claro que no era necesario. Y sin poder aguantar mas…

— ¿Por qué, tío? ¿Por qué lo despediste? Porque lo despediste ¿cierto?

— Así es — contesto sin ningún grado de remordimiento. La mirada de Kagome se ensombreció — mira, Kagome. Cuando tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti, yo tenia claro de la enorme responsabilidad que él colocaba en mis manos. Y hablo de ti, ya que Jade es lo bastante tranquila como para causar siquiera algún grado de preocupación — suspiro — yo entiendo, o trato de entender el hecho de que en América lleves una vida sin preocupaciones, en especial en lo que se refiere los formulismos casi ridículos que se dan aquí, y nosotros como de la nobleza debemos (para nuestra desgracia) seguir. No quiero que creas que lo que hice fue un acto deliberado. Porque no es así. No niego que ese joven no me simpatiza, como tampoco niego el hecho de que sea un buen profesor. Pero, como te dije en un comienzo: es mí deber velar por ti.

Kagome luego de un prolongado suspiro, se dejo caer en el sofá a su lado, y James al ver su estado, con tranquilidad se levanto de su puesto y se gano a un lado de ella.

— quiero que entiendas, Kagome. Él públicamente comunico su interés a ti, y poco me importa aquello, ya que son tus sentimientos los que me interesan… — la observo con seriedad, esperando ver en su rosto la respuesta que realizaría — ¿lo quieres?

— solo como un buen amigo… — musito afectada.

— eso me demuestra que mi decisión a sido la correcta.

— pero, tío…

— no. No hay peros. Desde que te fuiste de la ciudad, los rumores de que vuestro compromiso seria pronto, han aumentado. Y todo a causa de que se dice que él ya no venia a "trabajar". No creo que sea necesario especificar más — la joven con un movimiento de cabeza, le demostró que entendía a que se refería — Si permitía que esto continuara, no solo tu nombre quedaría ensuciado, si no el de nosotros al ser yo responsable de ti; y simplemente me vería obligado a forzarte a contraer matrimonio con él. Cosa que por ningún motivo quiero hacer — le tomo la mano con cariño, pero Kagome ensimismada no se inmuto — No te preocupes, gatita. En un par de días, esto se ira al olvido.

No era eso lo que la atormentaba, si no el hecho de que por su causa, Elton ahora este pagando las consecuencias. Desempleado… su padre enfermo y sus tierras pronto serian rematadas para pagar las deudas en las que estaban envueltos. Algo debía hacer…

Dudaba seriamente que los corbatines y las partituras que tenía pensado regalarle, aminoraran en algo la angustia que él debía estar viviendo. Pero, aun así, se dispuso a ir a entregárselas, a pesar de que su tío le digiera que se distanciara de él por un tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando es ahora en donde mas necesitaba de apoyo?

Amy la acompaño al cuarto que Elton arrendaba, pero, su propietario les informo sobre la cancelación del arriendo, y que Elton se había ido a Claire hacia dos días.

Nada estaba bien. Nada. Y su conciencia no hacia nada para aminorar lo que sentía…

Durante lo que quedaba de día se quedo en el patio trasero en una de las bancas intentando apaciguar sus pensamientos. Algo que parecía imposible. El único que disfrutaba, era Rosco: corría de un lado al otro tirando lo más lejos posible el enmarañado abrigo, para luego volver a correr hacia él, para repetir la operación. Que fantástico seria correr con aquella libertad…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **oki doki. Nuevo capitulo. Este fue mas corto, pero preferí que fuera así, a que tenerlas con el suspenso de que sucedería por más de una semana. Ven que tan mala no soy. Jeejejeje que les puedo decir… mmm…

No se me ocurre nada jajajajaja

Ah! Si. Les cuento, que los avances ya no van hasta en un para de capítulos, por el simple motivo de que no tengo los otros capítulos jejejejeje

Mi cabeza últimamente no se que le sucede que en cosa tres días los tengo listos ;) así que tan mal no vamos.

Bueno mis amigas, cuídense muchísimo y como siempre digo:

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	27. Capitulo XXVII

Capitulo XXVII

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese mismo lugar y en la misma posición? No tenía la menor idea, y tampoco le importaba. Estaba tan deprimida, que con suerte y procesaba algo. Agradecía que los habitantes de la casa la dejaran en su mutismo auto impuesto… aunque lo mismo, no pensaban los visitantes. Y un ejemplo de ello, era Anthony Taisho. El cual llego junto a su familia, siendo acompañado por la familia de Amy.

— ¿que sucede, gatita? — escucho preguntar a su lado.

Luego de un prolongado y casado suspiro, la joven se volvió hacia la voz, la cual reconoció al instante. No era el hecho de que Tony se acercara hablarle el que quisiera hundirse más, si no el hecho de hablar sobre lo que le sucedía. Odiaba tener que preocupar al resto con sus sentimientos privados, y pudo haberse quedado en su habitación amargándose por no saber que hacer para remediar en algo la culpa que la embargaba; pero, por solicitud de Jack, ahora celebraban su regreso a la casa, y seria absurdo quedarse en su habitación.

— Nada, tío — contesto con voz apagada — nada.

— Nada… — repitió en un susurro Anthony al mismo tiempo que avanzaba para sentarse aun lado de ella en el enorme ventanal — sabes que eso no me calma en lo absoluto — Kagome lo miro a los ojos sin evitar sonreír, pero su mirar volvió a triste — es por Godwin ¿cierto?

— Si… — acompaño sus palabras con un asentimiento.

— te cuento que el viejo, esta preocupado — se refirió a su hermano — A pesar de que no lo demuestre demasiado.

— no es mi intensión preocupar a nadie…

— claro que no, pero, deberías intentar darte ánimos. Yo se que aprecias a tu "delicado" amigo, aunque no se como — al ver que intentaba bromear, ella dejo asomar una sonrisa divertida — por lo menos e logrado sacarte una sonrisa. Vamos por buen camino.

Tony era dulce cuando quería. En especial cuando dejaba la ironía de lado o cuando andaba por separado de su hermano. Apreciaba a James, pero despertaba el mismo sentimiento de incomodidad que hacia su padre, en el momento de hablar de confidencias. Se podía deber al hecho de que su padre estuviera tanto tiempo lejos, y ese vínculo no se había llevado acabo como correspondía, y como James se le parece tanto en el carácter… pero Tony… lo veía como el tío bonachón que sin mucho trabajo, se gana el eterno aprecio de sus sobrinos.

— Es solo… — comenzó hablar — que me siento tonta y egoísta.

— ¿tonta y egoísta? Claro que no. Tienes tu carácter como todos lo de este salón. Pero ¿tonta? no, cariño y mucho menos egoísta. No te culpes por las desgracias del profesor. Tienes que pensar, que en cualquier momento James lo iba a despedir, y no iba a ser del modo tan agradable en que lo hizo ahora.

— lo se… ¡Rayos! Pero de aquí a que tío James se diera cuenta de su condición, pudieron haber pasado hasta años. Y la vida de Elton en estos días, va de mal en peor. ¿Cómo no sentirme afectada, si en unos días estará prácticamente en la calle? Sin dinero, con un padre enfermo y sus tierras… y sus tierras… — repitió con interés, atrayendo la atención de Tony.

— ¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabecita, gatita? Me da la vaga impresión de que debo preocuparme seriamente ante tu sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kagome llevo la vista a todos lados, y al ver que eran observados por todos de vez en cuando, en especial por James e Inuyasha, se levanto como si nada la hubiera afectado.

— Es solo, que encontré un modo de aliviar mis culpas — se acerco a él, y propinándole un alegre y fuerte beso en la mejilla, para luego vitorear contenta.

El perro se acerco a ellos con su abrigo. Estaba tan entretenido jugando con él, que ni cuenta se dio que ya no lo mordisqueaba, si no que ahora tironeaba la cortina.

— Rosco, deja de hacer eso — de un manotazo le quito la cortina de la boca y le entrego su nuevo y preferido juguete.

— esta cosa… ¿muerde? — le pregunto Tony, al verlo rugir de desesperación entre sus tirones.

— a personas, no lo e visto hacer, aun que no dudo sobre su fuerzas en sus mandíbulas.

Tony, bufo.

— Mientras no muerda a ninguno de nosotros, no me molesta — su tío lo observo con detenimiento. A causa de la lucha para bañarlo que tuvieron Jack y ella antes de la cena, su pelaje sedoso relucía a la luz, y sus facciones tiernas, lo hacían ver como un tierno osito, aunque no se comporte como tal — No esta mal para no ser de raza… ¿Qué rayos anda trayendo?

— el abrigo de tío James.

— ¿el abrigo de…? ¿Y como es que no esta descuartizado? — Ella solo se encogió de hombros y la carcajada por parte de Tony no se hizo esperar— Esta bien. Me agradas, Rosco. ¿Sabes? — Le hablo al perro y este alzando la cabeza, lo miro interesado — tengo un par de botas que se que te agradaran.

— me meterás en problemas, tío — le dijo la joven al ver sus intensiones, ya que la sonrisa malévola dejaba mas que claro, que de las botas ofrecidas, no eran de él.

Este solo le giño un ojo en respuesta. Sin embargo, Tony, al ver que su hermano volvió la vista a ellos, tomo el "abrigo" y lo lanzo, incitando a la vez que Rosco lo fuera a buscar. Cosa que hizo al instante, y al ver que el perro al agarrarlo, con fuerzas lo tironeaba de un lado al otro, una nueva carcajada no se dejo esperar al ver a su hermano gruñir.

Debido a que Amy, a sabiendas ya de su plan, durante la cena le soltó: que su padre manejaba todo lo correspondiente sobre el remate de las tierras de los Godwin y más, su camino se vio liberado. Motivo por el cual la joven no se dejo esperar para dejarse caer al día siguiente, a primera hora en la casa de Eddie -como lo llamaban sus hermanos- solo con un pequeño bolso en el que llevaba su chequera. Ya que esta, seria de GRAN ayuda…

Desde que Inuyasha se monto en el carruaje, su ceño fruncido no se dejo esperar. El hecho de que Edward Taisho, solicitara su presencia en su casa con tanta urgencia, se podía deber a dos cosas: o por negocios, o porque le había llegado a sus oídos algún comentario sobre su vida licenciosa. Segunda opción que si lo meditaba, no le preocupaba, ya que con suerte y ahora se le veía por ahí. Pero que aun así… ya le había tocado lidiar con inventos… podía ser por ello.

Inuyasha resoplo al ver que tendría que lidiar con un sermón por parte del hermano mayor de su padre, lo único bueno, es que no era tío Jasón… pero, al ingresar al despacho de este, el panorama era totalmente distinto; ya que no tenia enfrente a un inquisidor, si no a un muy apurado tío por terminar de arreglarse para… ¿un viaje?

— ¿viaje, tío? — pregunto desde la puerta del despacho, mientras lo observaba correr de un lado al otro tomando papeles y colocándolos o en una maleta o en su escritorio.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Exclamo Eddie al verlo, pero aun así, no se detuvo — Así es. Estoy algo atrasado, pero tenia esperanzas de hablar contigo antes de tener que irme.

— ¿no necesitas que te acompañe?

— no, no, no, no. Te necesito aquí. Alcánzame esos papeles… gracias. Necesito que me ayudes desde aquí.

— dime, y lo hago.

— sabia que podía contar contigo. Será… ¿Dónde esta mi sombrero…? ¡Acá esta! Será algo muy simple. Necesito que aparte de encargarte de recibir unos documentos, me busque una casa. Ni muy modesta ni muy elegante. Pero, debe ser lo bastante amplia, como para acondicionarla como una escuela de música. Los instrumentos se traerán desde Bath, así que necesito que los recibas y los guardes en una de las bodegas hasta que tengas la casa comprada. Acá tienes un poder para sacar dinero de mi cuenta del banco para pagarla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? — pregunto leyendo el contenido del papel que su tío le entrego.

— espero, que solo unos pocos días.

— es por el remate ¿cierto?

— así es. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Ya no viajo para llevarlo acabo, si no para impedirlo.

— ¿los Godwin consiguieron el dinero adeudado? — pregunto con alta sorpresa.

— ¡mejor aun, muchacho! Alguien que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, pagara todo, y más. La escuela de música es para Elton. Y aparte, cubrirá los gastos de él y su padre hasta que la escuela comience a dar frutos.

— por lo visto, es alguien muy importante ¿el rey?

— no puedo siquiera responderte eso. Acompáñame al carruaje. Pero — continuo — de que dinero tiene, tiene. Ya que no cualquiera se puede dar el gusto de pasar 160.000 libras como simple regalo.

No cualquiera, pero, si una amistad…

— en esta carta te detallo todo…

— Tío — Eddie se volvió — es Kagome ¿cierto?

Su tío solo le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de ingresar al coche.

— ¡nos vemos a mi regreso! — le dijo desde la ventana del carruaje mientras este partía.

Estaba seguro de que su deducción no estaba equivocada, y la carta le daba pistas. 100.000 libras para la deuda. 50.000 para la compra de la propiedad e instrumentos, y para amoblarla. Mas 10.000 para su manutención… una barbaridad de dinero…

El poder atender a Sansón, era algo que Kagome últimamente se le había visto imposible. Luego de los paseos, solo podía limitarse a cepillarlo o a bañarlo, y entendía que necesitaba más que eso. En la finca andaba libre. Paseándose y corriendo sin que nadie le digiera nada. Pero el vivir en una casa en medio de una ciudad, cambia las cosas, y él se lo comenzaba dejar ver. Constantes resoplidos, le corría la mirada y ya ni siquiera le exigía una sola caricia.

— discúlpame Sansón… — le dijo en Tsalagi — ¡vamos! Prometo buscar la forma de hacer que tengas mas libertad… no te puedo soltar para que andes por ahí, no estamos en casa… y tu solo entre la multitud, eres un peligro publico.

La joven rio y el caballo giro la cabeza hacia ella, para con ternura solicitar su atención.

— Estoy pensando seriamente pedirte que me enseñes hablar Cherokee.

La joven se volvió a mirarle con su más radiante sonrisa al reconocerlo.

— ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

— Me come la curiosidad por saber si les hablas de mi — dijo refiriéndose a Sansón y a Rosco.

Inuyasha lentamente, se acerco a ella quedando a su espalda mientras ella seguía con el cepillado.

— ¿tu crees que ando todo el día pensando en ti? — dijo con suavidad observando de vez en cuando si alguien llegaba.

— Prefiero pensar que si lo haces — la tomo de la cintura, y con una sonrisa coqueta la giro atrayéndola hacia él — ¿y? ¿Piensas en mí…? Tranquila… nadie vendrá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— no lo se — contesto con simpleza — pero es lo que espero — acerco su rostro al de ella, dándose el gusto de juguetear con su labio inferior entre besos eróticos — y… dime: ¿piensas en mí?

Se dirigió a su cuello.

— ¿prefieres que mienta, ó… que avive tu interés?

— preferiría que avives mi interés con la verdad.

La joven ahogo la risa al sentirlo ahora juguetear con su oreja.

— bueno… te va a satisfacer saber, que por lo menos pasas por mi cabeza: una o dos veces como mucho — mintió, solo por jugar. Y en parte por que no se atrevía en decirle que andaba todo el endemoniado día pensando en él.

Inuyasha dejo su oreja, y soltando una sonrisa irónica, la miro.

— ¡valla, cariño! Tu si que sabes reducir la confianza de un hombre a su mas mínima expresión.

— Hago lo que puedo — le dijo con tono juguetón.

Se soltó de él, y llevando su atención de regreso al cepillado del garañón, con un suave siseo, le indicaba a este que se relajara. Mientras que Inuyasha, se apoyo en la pared del corral, con los brazos al pecho, para así poder observarla a gusto. Solo estaba con un faldón marrón más una camisa blanca de anchas mangas. Su cabello caía por su espalda, travieso, recogido por uno de los lados por la peineta que él le había regalado. Era tan bella…

— me gusta verte así.

— ¿así, cómo? — pregunto sin quitar su atención al corcel.

— tranquila.

— se deberá a que lo estoy.

— hum… ¿tendrá algo que ver con la ayuda anónima para el profesorcillo? — Kagome se detuvo un momento, para luego continuar con su labor como si nada — O ¿me vas a negar el saber que "alguien" pagara todas las deudas de su familia, y más, cuando ustedes dos son tan íntimos amigos junto con Amy?

Kagome solo se encogió de hombros demostrando poco interés, y la ira de Inuyasha aumento.

— ¡Por un demonio, Kagome! ¿No te das cuenta de la barbaridad de dinero de la que se trata? Hasta el parlamento se vio involucrado cuando el fatuo del príncipe no tenía como pagar sus deudas de juego ¡EL PARLAMENTO! Son 160.000 libras, Kagome.

— ¿podrías calmarte…?

— ¡claro que no lo hare! — le dijo sin bajar su tono y ella solo se limito a suspirar y a llevar la vista a otro lado — no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá tu padre cuando llegue y dé con tamaña ridiculez que has hecho. Ya que dudo que salte en un pie al ver tamaño descuento que encontrara en su cuenta bancaria…

— no estará envuelto en nada…

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso, cuando todas las hijitas dependen del bolsillo de papá? Y puedo acreditar que el tuyo no le agradara verse forzado a algo así…

— ¡INUYASHA! — lo llamo con seriedad provocando que este guardara silencio al instante. Demasiada paciencia por demasiado tiempo — si dejaras de despotricar en contra de mi criterio para gastar MI dinero, y sobre todo, si dejaras de compararme con el resto de las mujeres, podríamos intentar hablar sobre esto. Ya basta de ofenderme. Y te vuelvo a decir: es MI DINERO, así que no metas a mi padre en esto, que no tiene nada que decir. Eso te lo aseguro.

— aun así…

— aun así, nada. O ¿Me vas a negar que no socorrerías aun amigo del mismo modo, o a un familiar, si es que estuviera pasando por eso?

— existen modos de ayudar. Pero no casi entregando toda tu fortuna.

— dinero, es dinero. Y estaría dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a los que aprecio. Y si se antoja, lo regalo todo y tú no tendrías pito que tocar en este asunto — Kagome resoplo intentando calmarse, e Inuyasha la imito por su lado — y… 160.000 libras no es nada — a Inuyasha casi se le desfiguro el rostro al oírla decirlo como quien hablara de un par de chelines ¡maldición! Gastaba dinero como si los ceros en su cuenta bancaria fueran infinitos; tal vez, así era…

— Solo espero — le oyó decir a la joven — que mantengas mi anonimato, ya que lo que menos necesito son sermones por parte de tío James.

— ¿otro punto que agregaras a la confianza? — soltó con alto grado de ironía, provocando que Kagome refunfuñando, y escupiendo lo que se le viniera en cabeza, se retiro de la cuadra al saber a que se refería.

Era divertido y a la vez adorable verla enfadada, y mucho mas cuando maldecía. Definitivamente, debería aprender hablar Cherokee.

Todo parecía perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Las noches con Inuyasha, de día las lecciones de piano con Jack, hasta que Elton abriera su escuela de música, en la cual Jack participaría gratis - por lo que él le informo en una carta. Ya que así mantenían su amistad. Cartas para allá y para acá-; los paseos junto a Sansón y Rosco se agregaron a la agenda, pero eran paseos de ¡Solo ellos tres! De lo que fue más sorprendente. Ya que el perro, al sentir a Kagome no cómoda con algún "pretendiente", este se lo dejaba ver sin ningún problema. Y quien controlaba a Rosco, nadie más que Sansón. Era algo gracioso de ver.

Claro que los paseos, era solo una o dos veces a la semana en la que se daba el gusto de hacerlo, ya que las salidas junto a sus preguntones tíos, continuaban.

Nunca ha entendido esa fascinación de ellos hacia su vida familiar, en especial hacia su madre. Lo más probable es que alguna locura se les estuviera pasando por la cabeza. Como si no le bastara con las suyas propias, como para preocuparse de las del resto.

Y todo empeoro cuando Jack, durante la última cena familiar, utilizo el broche que le regalo. Tanto Tony como James terminaron con un ataque al corazón, aunque mas afectado se veía James. Pero sin importar a cual de los dos le incomodo mas, ambos por igual la acosaban con preguntas… estaba pensando seriamente, en cancelar los paseos mañaneros con ellos. Si no… serian brutalmente aplastados por Sansón, misma brutalidad que le permitiría a Rosco para morderlos, mientras ella los amenazaba con matarlos si no paraban de una vez… de verdad, la sacaban de quicio.

Y para mas remate, la noticia de su supuesto rechazo a la "proposición" de matrimonio de Elton, hirvió en boca de todo Londres, trayendo consecuencias desagradables con esto. Al estar disponible aun, los pretendientes regresaron a las visitas diarias. A las desagradables visitas diarias... Si no fuera porque Artie era tan buen mayordomo-**pirata** -recalcando la parte "pirata"-, todos los días tendría que lidiar con un joven distinto, viéndose forzada a ser educada y ¡atenderlo!

Cosa de lo que no se pudo escapar aquel día. Cuando dispuesta a ir con Rosco donde Amy, su salida se vio cortada por un sonriente Albert Melbourne… seria un día muy largo.

Este, casi en suplica le pidió que le regalara un poco de su tiempo, cosa que de luego incesantes ruegos, no se pudo negar. Para su desgracia…

Él se veía tan nervioso, y el hecho de que hiciera girar su sombrero desde el ala, no le quitaba certeza. Lo guio al salón, y se dirigió a la cocina para solicitar algunos aperitivos -ya que dudaba que "poco de tiempo" fuera en verdad poco- para luego volver a reunirse con él. El cual, se mantenía de pie a un lado del hogar bajo la atenta mirada del can, quien al verla aparecer, se relajo.

Utilizando la técnica de George con las visitas indeseables: lo llevo al asiento del fondo. Se acomodo en el extremo cómodo y a él lo invito al… no tanto.

La llegada de la sirvienta, hizo que el joven se colocara más nervioso de lo que estaba.

— ¿quiere beber algo? — Le ofreció Kagome con delicadeza como modo de tranquilizarlo — tal vez… una taza de té — Él nervioso, negó — un jugo, entonces — Albert volvió a negar — tal vez, se le apetece algo de comer — le ofreció acercándole el platillo con galletas.

— señorita Higurashi, usted es demasiado amable…

Al ver que no sacaba ninguna, volvió el plato sobre la mesita y le regalo una a Rosco, quien se mantenía perezoso recostado a un lado de sus pies observando la escena.

— No pienso lo mismo — le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa — pero, es agradable oírlo…

— no, señorita Higurashi. Es cierto.

El joven se levanto de improvisto y nervioso, comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro sin dejar de girar su sombrero.

— señor Melbourne ¿esta usted bien? — pregunto preocupada, y mucho mas al verlo dubitativo en su caminar de un lado al otro. Del mismo modo se coloco en su responder, cosa que alerto a la joven.

— ¡No! ¡Si! No…

— ¿lo esta, o no?

— la verdad, es que no… ¡oh, Señor…! — dándole la espalda exclamo al cielo — no puedo aguantarlo más. Señorita Higurashi, debo decírselo — se volvió a ella con desesperación en sus ojos —: yo se que socialmente no estoy a su altura, y de solo atreverme, muchos me consideran loco…

— señor Melbourne… — intento interrumpirlo al saber a donde se dirigía, pero él se veía tan inspirado en su parloteo, que ni le prestaba atención, transformando la situación en algo bastante irritante.

— Pero… señorita Higurashi; desde la primera vez que la vi, pude apreciar a la criatura más hermosa jamás vista…

— se lo agradezco… pero… le pido que se detenga… — insistió Kagome sin obtener resultados, y todo empeoro cuando lo vio arrodillarse frente suyo, así que, como auto reflejo, se levanto de inmediato de su asiento e intento alejarse, cosa que no resulto, ya que le sujeto la mano impidiéndoselo.

— ¿me haría el gran honor de concederme su mano en matrimonio?

El personaje que acababa de llegar a la casa, y que al ser informado de la visita de Albert Melbourne por el mayordomo -el cual se mantenía por petición de Kagome a un lado de la entrada del salón- estuvo a punto de ingresar, para impedir cualquier respuesta no aceptable para él, y también para romperle la crisma por atreverse a tocarla.

Kagome, ajena a lo que sucedía fuera de esas cuatro paredes, al oírlo, simplemente, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Y buscando con calma las palabras indicadas, quito su mano entre las de él, e intentado sonar suave, hablo:

— me siento… muy honrada. Pero…

— ¿pero? — la observo con suplica por lo que se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos como modo de dejar de ver su mirada de perrito desvalido.

— pero… no puedo aceptarla.

— ¿puedo saber el por qué? — Se levanto y mostrándose enervado, la observo con seriedad — ¿Es por que no poseo un titulo?

— deténganse ahí…

— Ó ¿Por qué mi familia no es lo bastante acaudalada como para llegar a ser digno de usted?

— señor Melbourne…

— o ¿se debe a que disfruta rechazando hombres decentes? — Albert se achucho al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome.

Para ella, no había nada peor que un mal perdedor, y su paciencia, definitivamente, se había ido hacia su rato; por lo que ya cabreada, con severidad le hablo, indicándole a la vez a Rosco, que se mantuviera en su sitio. Ya que el perro no se mostraba muy tranquilo al ver que ella no lo estaba, cosa que Albert noto, por lo que nervioso, no le quito la vista.

— ¡Ya basta, Señor Melbourne! — Exclamo Kagome enfadada — En un momento sentí la necesidad de darle mis motivos por el cual no acepto su proposición, pero como se siente mejor ofendiéndome, le niego ese derecho. Así que, simplemente confórmese con mi respuesta. Y no dudo que podrá superar con facilidad su desaliento al saber que la respuesta dada, la tenia como la opción más viable desde un comienzo. Así que… Adiós, señor Melbourne.

— merezco por lo menos saber el "por qué"…

— ¡no merece nada! — Rosco le ladro incitándolo a retroceder hacia la salida. Kagome llevo la vista a la entrada del salón, comprobando que el mayordomo se dejo ver al oír la discusión — ¡Artie! Enséñale la salida al señor Melbourne; y te pido, que le dejes ver que ya no es bienvenido.

— Con mucho placer —dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo en que hacia sonar sus dedos.

Había quedado tan irritada con aquella situación, que cuando salió del salón dispuesta a ir a la cuadra, no se percato de la presencia de Inuyasha. Él cual sonreía con satisfacción ante el desenlace de la discusión.

En ese estado, Kagome lo que menos quería era ir donde Amy. Solo deseaba montar a Sansón y correr lo mas fuerte y lejos posible, o quebrar algo… ó mejor aun, a alguien.

Pateo la paja del suelo del corral de Sansón completamente sulfurada, acompañando sus movimientos con palabras poco dignas en una señorita de su clase. Y al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo, divertida, se dejo caer en el heno limpio, recostándose por completo en este, y permitiendo que el perro apoyara su cabeza en su vientre al recostarse a su lado. Sansón, solo se acerco y oloroso al perro, soltando luego sobre la cara de este, un fuerte resoplido.

— Tranquilo, Sansón — musito en Tsalagi mientras le dada un poco de su atención acariciándole la cabeza — tranquilo.

Inuyasha, se mostraba extremadamente tranquilo y alegre aquel día, llamando la atención de sus familiares, cosa que aumento, cuando hablando con el mayordomo, este le informo divertido -como quien no quiere la cosa- que Kagome había dado la orden, de deshacerse de todos aquellos jóvenes pretendientes que mostraran intención de algo mas que conversar. Ya que la proposición de Albert Melbourne, había sido suficiente por aquella semana. Y ¿Qué causaba tanta gracia en el ex pirata? solo el hecho de que la joven le digiera que se diera el gusto de lucir con ellos su nuevo cuchillo.

Sin embargo, la visita de Albert Melbourne hizo que recuerdos de conversaciones… mejor dicho, discusiones anteriores con Kagome, trajera una en especial. "_No tengo intenciones de amarrarme a un hombre, ni por matrimonio, ni mucho menos siendo su amante. No lo hecho antes y mucho menos lo hare ahora, así que no vuelvas a proponerme algo así. Si quieres eso, búscate a otra."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería amarrarse a nadie? Tenia claro que aquella discusión la tuvieron hacia tiempo, pero ella no mostraba indicios de querer cambiarlo. Bueno, ahora le permitía dormir en su cama cuando la buscaba él -lo que era todas las noches- pero, aun así andar a hurtadillas a mitad de la noche de un cuarto al otro evitando ser descubierto, era bastante molesto, aunque también excitante.

Entendía el hecho de no casarse con Elton Godwin. Y ¡valla si que lo entendía! Sin embargo, Albert Melbourne era algo distinto. Desharrapado, no era. No tenía titulo, si era verdad, pero su familia tenía una buena posición económica, y por lo visto, a Kagome había parecido agradarle. Siempre se le veía desagradablemente junto a él durante los bailes, conversando, riendo… ¡Esta bien! Podía ser que simplemente le agradara, y que no le atrajera como hombre. Pero aun así… "_No tengo intenciones de amarrarme a un hombre…" _¡Maldición!, si no se quitaba la duda, esta se lo comería vivo.

Y fue lo que hizo aquella misma noche. La joven reposaba en sus brazos y con la punta de su pulgar le acariciaba una y otra vez el antebrazo. Lamentaba tener que cortar aquel momento…

— ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amante?

— Creo que ya lo hablamos… — intento desviar el tema.

— no, no lo hemos hecho. Solo me dijiste no querer serlo… ¡ah! Y que me buscara a otra en caso de.

— ¿yo dije eso? — dijo con fingida inocencia.

— así es. ¿Y…? ¿Serás mi amante?

— No — respondió secante.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se tenso un poco, y él lo noto. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no quería ser su amante, si no algo mas que eso? Así que sin más, intento desviar la verdad.

— porque eso significaría depender de ti económicamente. Y ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a comprarme mis cosas y porque… — comenzó a decir nerviosa, cosa que de la que Inuyasha se percato, comprendiendo que mentía. Pero ¿Por qué? — aquello significaría tener que vivir aquí… por siempre, ó… hasta que te aburras de mi.

— ¿solo por eso? — Ella asintió y frunciendo el ceño intento correr la mirada alejándose de su abrazo, cosa que él se lo impidió — No lo creo — al oírla resoplar, se forzó a realizar una pregunta de la cual sabia que podía acarrearle problemas, pero que de todos modos haría — ¿Cuándo llegara el día en que confíes en mi?

— no comiences con chantajes emocionales…

— no es un chantaje, solo quiero que confíes en mi de verdad, no que finjas hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia él permitiendo que ambos se observaran unos minutos, tal vez intentando buscar algo en la mirada del otro…

— Si te digo… por qué no puedo se amante de nadie, no solo de ti ¿Te bastara?

Inuyasha ante aquella aclaración frunció el ceño ¿no puede ser amante de nadie? ¿Qué demonios…?

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, asintió.

— Es… porque acarrearía problemas a mi padre. Cosa que no planeo hacer.

— ¿Por qué con tu padre?

— estas muy preguntón hoy… — suspiro intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que no resulto al ver su expresión — asuntos burocráticos — Inuyasha con una sola mirada le indico que se explayara, ya que la respuesta no había sido del todo satisfactoria. Cosa que hizo luego de un prolongado suspiro — que mas da, si tu padre y tío Tony ya lo saben. ¿Nunca te has preguntado, por qué ellos no sospechan de nosotros? — la verdad, es que no lo hacia, y nunca lo había pensado. ¿Qué tan serio podía ser el asunto, como para que ellos confiaran ciegamente en ella? Porque en él… definitivamente, no — Mi padre y yo estamos atados a un trato. En el cual yo, por mi parte, solo tengo permitido involucrarme con un hombre a través de un matrimonio. Pero, no cualquier matrimonio, ya que él debe ser de familia noble. Y si lo rompo (cosa que ya hago…) si se llegaran a enterar de lo nuestro, Inuyasha, mi padre perdería todo; su titulo, su posición. Sus tierras y su dinero serian confiscados…

— Y tu te das el gusto de regalar 160.000 libras… — musito con voz cansada, y retomando el tema… — ¡¿a quien demonios se le ocurrió imponer tamaña estupidez? — escupió molesto al ver que sus planes se iban a la borda ante tamaña locura.

— a su real majestad, claro esta. Como él no es feliz, quiere que todos a su alrededor se sientan igual…

— él no se mostro muy dispuesto a mantenerlo cuando te conoció.

— es el Rey. Puede hacer lo que se le plazca, hasta dar por finalizado el trato, solo para convertirme en su amante. Ese fue el motivo por el cual Elton me ayudo…

— cásate conmigo.

Inuyasha lo había dicho tan rápido, que a Kagome, por un momento le pareció su imaginación. Pero al ver que no, un poco aturdida ante aquella petición, se sentó y lo observo con interés, necesitando motivos para dar una respuesta sensata, a pesar de que su corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora impidiéndole coordinar algo, en especial las palabras. Debía calmarse…

— ¿Por qué? — interrogo luego de un prolongado silencio.

La pregunta lo altero más de lo que creía. No se esperaba aquello, para nada, ya que a pesar de sentir arrepentimiento luego de hablar, ahora la irritación lo estaba llenando de un modo incontrolable al no oír por parte de ella un maldito "si".

— ¿necesito decirlo? — replico molesto e incomodo con sus palabras; dándole a entender a la joven que se arrepentía.

— Claro que si — contesto con el mismo tono de él.

— bueno… — comenzó a hablar sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía — por el simple hecho de que: como no puedo tenerte como amante, tendré que sacrificarme a que me tires el lazo…

Enmudeció en el preciso instante en que cayó ante la mirada fría de Kagome, y empeoro, al deducir los posibles pensamientos de ella al verla llevar su vista a su pantorrilla, para luego resoplar decepcionada al no dar con lo que suponía, eran sus cuchillas…

El tema no se había vuelto a tocar desde aquella noche. Pero, una nueva barrera de incomodidad se había vuelto a colocar entre ellos, y ambos sabían que era el causante.

Para Inuyasha, el hecho de verse reprimido al oír que el rey podía reclamarla de su propiedad, los deseos de asesinar a alguien, o mejor aun a vejestorio de su "Real Majestad" lo traía con un humor de perros, y este empeoraba cuando el desfile de pretendientes en la puerta no se hizo esperar.

Ella podía aceptar a cualquiera a ¡cualquiera! Y no a él. Maldiciones era el menú diario. Kagome despertaba en él una necesidad imperiosa por hacerla de él a ojos de todo el mundo. Y que fueran amantes, era lo mejor, considerando sus propósitos en la vida, en la cual contraer nuevas nupcias, no estaba en ellas. Pero al saberla prohibida para él, mas allá de la prohibición de su padre -ya que lo que menos hacia era tratarla como prima- lo hacia cometer y decir tamañas estupidez sin pensar y sin razonar. ¿Y, qué podía hacer? La deseaba hasta la desesperación, y la sola idea de hacerla de otro… nada bueno estaba resultando de esto, nada bueno. Y nada bueno iba a resultar, si con cada ataque de celos, la amenazaba con llevarla a la iglesia más cercana para que los casaran; ganándose por parte de ella, un "¡vete al diablo!" y una reconciliación en la noche.

Aunque, si lo pensaba claramente; desposarla era lo más sensato, en especial si sopesaba el hecho de que él la había desvirgado… sonrió idiotizado ante el recuerdo. Y la idea ya no se le estaba haciendo tan mala. La tendría para él, día y noche… harían el amor hasta en los pasillos si era necesario, y nadie podría quejarse, ya que estaban casados, y los sirvientes serian despedidos si no acertaban en desaparecer… pero eso también se podría hacer, si aceptara ser su amante ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PUEDE! Por lo visto, esa noche intentaría emborracharse, ya que nada claro estaba en su cabeza.

Definitivamente, Percy se había equivocado. No era adicción al sexo lo que sufría, si no a ella… Kagome Higurashi.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** ok, ok… nuevo capitulo, y tampoco hay avance. Chan chan… con este capitulo, no puedo negar que me paso varias cosa jejejeje me reí, me emocioné, y una sarta de tonteras mas jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado, ;) si no… llorare ne…

Bueno mis amigas, intentare actualizar pronto la continuación, ya que cada vez esta mas emocionante, si que si!

Casi me dio un espasmo con la petición de matrimonio de Inu, ¡Y ESO QUE YO LO ESCRIBI! Jejeje

Amigas, cuídense mucho y suerte a todas!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	28. Capitulo XXVIII

Capitulo XXVIII

_Obscuridad, silencio y frió. El aire estaba espeso, impidiendo que ingresara con facilidad a sus pulmones. Sus extremidades temblaban, percibiendo de algún modo lo que se avecinaba. Su espíritu le exigía hacer algo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar... un destello metálico la encegueció. El pánico inundo el ambiente, en el momento que las tinieblas, fueron dejadas por un intenso tono rojo escarlata... muerte... solo se respiraba muerte... _

— _Ojos de Gato __— _se escucho llamar en Cherokee.

De un sobresalto, despertó... las lágrimas silenciosas no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco el que sus nervios no se controlaran. Se sentó e intento controlar sus latidos, como las lágrimas que no parecían querer dejarla.

Observo a Inuyasha. Supuso que aun dormía, su respiración era pausada y calma, lo que la hizo sentir aliviada al saber que no la vería en tal estado.

Cerro los ojos y las imágenes se agolparon en la retina. Sangre... y la voz de viejo jefe llamándola.

De un momento al otro, la habitación se volvió pequeña. Se sentía sofocada, debía tomar aire, arrancar de ahí.

Se levanto, y con pasos sigilosos y apurados, llego al cuarto de baño.

¿Cuantas veces lavo su rostro? no tenía idea, pero tampoco dejaba de hacerlo, ya que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer; la desesperación hizo que aumentar la fuerza con la que se arrojaba agua al rostro, hasta ya no poder más. Se detuvo y observo su reflejo en el espejo de baño... solo sombras y leves destellos plateados... cerro los ojos al sentir como las imágenes se repetían.

— ¿dime qué es lo que sucede? — escucho la voz de Inuyasha a su espalda.

Pero… ¿Cómo responder algo, de lo que aun no tenia respuesta? Se volvió a él temblorosa y con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

— no me preguntes… Por favor, abrázame...

Él no dudo en hacer lo solicitado. La acerco a su pecho desnudo con fuerza e intento aliviar su angustia con dulces besos y caricias... era la cuarta noche, y la cosas parecían empeorar... El hecho de que sufriera pesadillas, no lo habría preocupado tanto si su comportamiento no se viera afectado. Su apetito había disminuido, lloraba todas las noches y siempre estaba con la mirada perdida y triste durante el día. Se sentía tan impotente ante ello. Y ella, solo sabia guardar silencio... ¿Por qué no confiaba en él…?

El hecho de que Amy Anderson llegara de visita tan temprano, en especial cuando en la noche se verían de todos modos, hizo que Kagome comprendiera que la causa de su presencia en la casa, no era por simple cortesía.

— un bello día ¿no crees? — Kagome ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba acompañada.

El jardín trasero, a causa del intenso calor, tanto los trabajadores como los habitantes de la casa, preferían estar al interior en un lugar refrescante; así que tenia aquel lugar para ella sola, a pesar de estarse rostizando.

— Si… — contesto al reconocer la voz de Amy.

— por como lo dices, cualquiera creería que esta tan nublado como si de un día de otoño se tratara.

— discúlpame, pero… no me siento…

— lo se, te ves preocupada, y el que no estés durmiendo bien es muestra de ello. Si… Inuyasha me contó. Esta muy preocupado, y molesto por que no le cuentas que sucede.

— le he dicho que no es nada.

— ¿el que te levantes en plena madrugada para pasear por la habitación, el que te escuche llorar, pesadillas cada noche y tu falta de apetito…? Es algo de que preocuparse, querida. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atormenta? Porque algo sucede.

— tengo miedo, Amy.

— ¿de que? Son las pesadillas ¿cierto?

— no es solo eso, es mas el sentimiento que le sigue… no puedo evitar sentirme así, ya que cierro los ojos y las imágenes llegan… todo se ve tan real… estoy muriendo de la preocupación. Necesito tener noticias de América. Pero ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

— estoy pensando tomar el primer barco que valla en dirección a casa.

— y ¿dejar Inuyasha? — dijo la señora Anderson horrorizada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo…

— ¡no puedes! No ahora que las cosas entre ustedes parece ir por tan buen camino. ¡No Kagome!

— ¿buen camino? No lo se… Hay veces en que creo que me quiere, pero hay otras en que siento que solo esta conmigo por placer. ¡Necesito algo más que deseo!

— el deseo es un muy buen camino…

— ¿para qué? Estoy arriesgando todo aquí, y tú lo sabes… lo amo y cada día que pasa… me propuso.

Amy se volvió, y con las cejas enarcadas de la sorpresa.

— ¡¿él hizo qué?

— quiere que me case con él.

— ¡esa son excelentes noticias…!

— lo serian si me digiera que lo quiere hacer por que siente lo mismo que yo. Te juro que estuve apunto de asesinarlo cuando me dijo que lo hacia ya que, no podía tenerme como amante… ¡No tiene nada de gracioso! — le dijo al ver como intentaba aguantar la risa.

— lo encontrarías si estuvieras en mi lugar. Pero… se su amante, cásate con él ¡esta con él!

— ¿para que luego se de cuenta que el deseo paso y me deje? No. No seria justo ni para mí, ni para él...

— si te das por vencida así como así, es obvio que perderás. No te vallas, Kagome. Prometiste cumplir hasta que llegara la hora de marcharte, no adelantes tu partida. Quédate hasta que llegue la hora.

Quedarse hasta que llegue la hora… podía hacerlo, pero por lo visto, el destino tenía planeado adelantarlo como de lugar, y habría preferido recibir la noticia de otro modo y no delante de todos, en especial estando Inuyasha también.

— ¿Qué es, Artie? — pregunto George al ver al mayordomo ingresar al salón con una pequeña bandeja de plata en sus manos.

— carta, para Kagome. Es desde América.

Kagome se congelo en ese instante, y trayendo consigo sus peores miedos, el sueño se hizo presente y el miedo la embargo.

Se levanto desesperada y quito la carta con rapidez olvidando todo grado de cortesía hacia su apreciado Artie, sin embargo, el mayordomo lo dejo de lado, ya que tenia claro que su falta "de" se debía a lo que le produjo el saber noticias de su familia.

La joven un poco temerosa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, analizo la letra, tal vez intentando ver si en ella descubría cual seria su contenido.

— es… es la letra de mi padre… — un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios al descubrir aquello.

Si de malas noticias se tratara, su padre no habría sido el autor de la carta, si no Antonia; ya que él habría abogado a su sensibilidad femenina para comunicar las malas nuevas.

La abrió con interés y la leyó, soltando pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando mientras se acercaba a su asiento para sentarse.

— ¿Qué dice? — escucho preguntar con interés, sin embargo, con lo conmocionada que se encontraba, no supo de quien era.

— dice… Antonia sufre por nuestra ausencia, ya que no tiene a quien reprender. Que los trabajadores preguntan a diario por mí y que están preparando una gran fiesta para cuando… cuando regrese… y que Aidan sufre ante la falta de los dulces de Jade… y que sospecha que yo aun no me e comprometido y que se compadece de ti, tío al tener que lidiar conmigo. Y dice que…

Sus palabras se cortaron y su mirar se volvió triste y sombrías.

— ¿Qué sucede, querida? — Pregunto preocupada George ganándose a su lado — ¿Malas noticias?

— dice que… viene por nosotras…

Un profundo silencio cubrió la habitación, cada uno con sentimientos de pesar ante la pronta llegada de la partida de las jóvenes. La carta había salido hacia dos meses. Lo más probable, es que una tormenta diera con el barco que la transportaba, retrasando su llegada, y lo más probable, es que Charles Higurashi en ese mismo instante, atravesara la puerta de ingreso…

Y todos entre asustados y nerviosos, se volvieron hacia la entrada del salón, cuando en la puerta de entrada se escucharon tres golpes fuertes.

Los sentimientos encontrados que Kagome estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento la tenían sin saber como reaccionar. Quería ver a su padre, lo adoraba, y el que fuera posiblemente él, hizo que aquella sonrisa traviesa de niña se asomara en sus labios. Sin embargo, al ver ingresar a un alto caballero de cabello colorín, que por un vago momento le pareció conocido, sus ojos se entristecieron…

— ¡Connie! — exclamo James Taisho dirigiéndose a él con una exagerada alegría.

Inuyasha, sin decir ninguna palabra, corrió la mirada desde Kagome, dejo el periódico aun lado y se levanto para salir de la habitación, sin siquiera saludar al hombre que lo quiere como un hijo.

— ¿Qué le sucede al muchacho? — pregunto el robusto colorín a James.

— no tengo la menor idea. Últimamente anda muy extraño.

— algo le sucederá. Dudo de que sea por nada ¡ni siquiera me saludo!

— tranquilízate, debemos hablar de cosas mas importantes, después te preocupas de él.

— importante debe ser lo que debes hablar conmigo, si no el propósito de hacerme viajar dos días a caballo, no te lo perdono. Pero antes que nada… — el señor "Connie" se volvió hacia George y la saludo con caballerosidad.

Y para la sorpresa de Kagome, el hombre no se llamaba Connie, si no Conrad, Conrad Sharp y le decían Connie por cariño… ¿a quien demonios se le pudo ocurrir colocarle tal apodo a tamaño mastodonte? Lo mas probable, e que haya sido James Taisho. Si le cambiaba el nombre a su esposa sobrina e hija, ¿Por qué no a su mejor amigo?

Cuando se lo presentaron, el hombre le examino el rostro por un buen y molesto tiempo, para lo que luego de un intercambio de miradas con James, este sonriente se volvió a ella.

— un gusto conocerlo, señor Sharp — dijo Kagome para acabar con tan desagradable escrutinio. Casi se sentía como mercancía para vender.

La visita de tal hombre, fue extraña. Pasó gran parte de su estancia aquel día, en el estudio con su tío. Y para cuando terminaron, sin siquiera despedirse, este se marcho con rapidez. Lo más probable, es que todo se tratara de negocios. Y eso era lo menos importante, ya que la cena de esa noche era la que se llevaría los honores.

Tres Anderson estarían en la casa. A James Taisho no le hizo mucha gracia saber que su esposa haría una comida para celebrar la llegada de su otro hermano, Drew, quien venia con su esposa. Fue por eso que invito a tío Tony con su familia y a Edward. Según James, eran refuerzos, ya que estaría en considerable desventaja. Aunque Eddie no ayudaría mucho…

Todos los Anderson que se encontraban en Londres, asistieron junto a sus esposas. Y el salón casi parecía un campo de batalla. Tony y James a un extremo, mientras que Drew y Boid al otro. Warren, simplemente se mantuvo al margen observando aquella absurda batalla de miradas, que de vez en cuando iban a dar a él.

— Que absurda esta situación — le dijo Kagome a Amy — son familia a pesar de todo.

— Por muy absurdo que parezca — le dijo Amy — no lo es. Es el modo en que tienen para demostrar lo bien que se llevan.

— hummm… confiare en tu palabra.

— ¡debes hacerlo! ¿Y? ¿Todo listo para esta noche?

— Si — le contesto la joven en un susurro — a tío James no le hizo mucha gracia saber que "me iría a quedar a tu casa".

— y ¿eso por qué?

— no tengo idea, últimamente anda muy extraño. Y el hecho de que se enterara de que mi padre llegara en cualquier momento, lo tiene peor.

— ¿tu padre ya viene? — pregunto Amy espantada.

— una carta llego hoy diciendo que vendría por mí…

— ¿E, Inuyasha? ¿Lo sabe?

— Estaba ahí… — dijo desanimada.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia la batalla de miradas.

— estaba tan ensimismada, que ni me fije… y no lo he visto desde que llego el señor Sharp.

— ¡¿Connie esta aquí?

— no. Ya no. Se fue a las horas después. Y se le veía muy decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué?

— no tengo idea.

Inuyasha llego unos minutos después, justo antes de que George diera aviso de que la cena estaba servida. Kagome y él solo por unos segundos intercambiaron miradas, a lo que este, solo le regalo un giño, como si quisiera decirle algo...

Negó con la cabeza, y se acomodo en la mesa, entre dos Anderson y quedando enfrente de otro mas. No era que le molestara. Boid era como un niño, a Warren ya lo conocía. Sin embargo, había algo en Drew que no le gustaba. Era el típico hombre que la incitaba aun desafío, pero había algo más… y el que se lo colocaran enfrente, no impedía que dejara de analizar el porque. Prácticamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima, incomodándolo. Ya que la forma de mirar lo que menos tenia era seducción. Era un profundo análisis de su ser, y él lo sentía; por lo que incomodo, intentaba mantener una conversación con su hermana. Sin embargo, el tema que saco Warren a la mesa, hizo que toda su atención fuera colocada en ella.

— Kagome — le dijo Warren mientras picaba una patata cosida — ¿habría algún problema en hablar con su padre?

— ¿hablar con mi padre…?

— Así es — contesto Warren con su eterna caballerosidad.

— Bueno… — comenzó a decir — El llegara en cualquier momento. Pero, no sabría decirles cuando ¿puedo saber para qué?

— Negocios — soltó Drew sin intención de decir más. Kagome sonrió desafiante. Si, era el típico hombre que la incitaba a un desafío.

— ¿Negocios? Me sorprende, y dudo que él quiera algún tipo de reunión, ya que no tiene nada en el rubro que maneja como para atraer la atención de empresarios como ustedes ¿necesitan un asesor?

— ¿un asesor? Claro que no — se bufo Drew — Y dudo que la finca de su familia sea "nada".

El tono que estaban empleando, y el hecho de que estuvieran ubicados en la zona central de la mesa, hicieron que todos volvieran su completa atención al tema.

— ¡oh…! Es por la finca. Ya veo… ¿Qué clase de negocios es lo que tiene interesado ofrecer? Estoy muy interesada en oírlo.

— no creo que sea conveniente y mucho menos, interesante, ya que dudo que entienda algo de esto — dijo con voz dura Drew Anderson ganándose una fulminante mirada de James y Tony, y de por supuesto, Inuyasha. El cual no dudaría en levantarse y forzarlo a bajar el tono.

— lamento discrepar con usted, señor Anderson. Todo con respecto a la finca, me interesa. Y le digo: perderá su tiempo hablando con mi padre. Debería aprovechar el momento que le estoy dando, ya que para cuando regrese América, dudo tener tiempo para reuniones.

— no se por que siento — susurro Boid a la esposa de Drew que se encontraba sentada a su derecha —, que nos esta tomando el pelo.

— claro que no, señor Anderson. Me caracterizo por tomar muy en serio todo lo que tenga que ver con negocios.

— Kagome — la llamo Amy —, deja de hacerlos sufrir — se volvió a sus cuñados, y les dijo — Ella era la administradora de la finca. Se que han oído de ella, ya que Warren si.

Kagome, con sonrisa traviesa, bebió un poco de agua, ante la mirada asombrada de los Anderson menores.

— ¿usted… — dijo asombrado Boid — usted es la que llaman: "La Higurashi"?

— han pasado meses desde que la ultima vez que oí llamarme así…

— ¿La Higurashi? — pregunto divertido Tony.

— Es… porque hacia el trabajo de un hombre como un hombre. Es un apodo que me colocaron los trabajadores de la finca, ya que para ellos, no soy una mujer ni mucho menos un hombre, soy ¡"La Higurashi"!

Mientras varios hablaban sobre aquello del apodo, y del hecho de que ella trabajara como si de un hombre se tratara, la voz de Drew se dejo notar.

— Aun así — dijo Drew —, creo que deberíamos hablar con su padre. Amy acaba de decir que usted "era" la administradora, en tal caso, preferiría hablar con el dueño.

— ¡y puede hacerlo! No se lo estoy negando, es usted el que no tiene real interés en hacerlo, insistiendo en querer hablar con mi padre — Kagome sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de casi todos los presentes, en especial, en los hombres, demostrándole que entendieron sus palabras — Entiendo su turbación. No es el primero y tampoco será el ultimo en colocarse así al ver que es una mujer quien posee tan codiciada tierra… en especial, al ser tan joven. La finca, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Perteneció a mi padre, y con anterioridad a su padre. Mi padre creyó que era lo mejor, considerando que yo soy quien se hacia cargo de ella desde muy joven.

— No me siento ya muy cómodo con esto — dijo Drew — Creí que era su padre el dueño, y lo habría preferido… no tengo nada en contra de usted, señorita Higurashi.

— ¿Entonces?

— Son sus amigos los que me perturban.

Eso era lo que la inquietaba de él. Se podía decir que tenía un radar para detectar a los que aborrecen indios…

— Creeré que se refiere a los Cherokee, ya que los irlandeses son mas aceptable, por lo visto a su criterio — este ante las palabras de la joven, solo se limito a enarcar una de sus cejas — ¿Por qué los odia, señor Anderson?

Drew la miro como si lo que hubiera dicho, era la cosa más ridícula que antes haya oído.

— Por culpa de ellos el país esta dividido.

— no creo lo mismo que usted. Ya que lo que dice, es absolutamente absurdo.

— ¿Cómo seria eso?

— ellos son los verdaderos dueños del país al cual se les trata como… extranjeros. Cuando hemos sido nosotros y nuestros antepasados quienes llegaron a esas tierras reclamándolas como propias y exigiéndole a ellos "mudarse". No creo que a usted le agradaría estar tranquilo en su casa o… en su barco, y que… por ejemplo, un día lleguen personas, armadas y de muy mal humor y que lo fuerce a abandonar su barco, y el lugar por el que años conoció como suyo, ya que simplemente, estas personas le agrado como se veían en el ¿Qué haría en esa situación? ¿Lo dejaría sin ningún conflicto, ó… lucharía por lo que cree que es justo? — Drew se movió incomodo, demostrándole a ella, que lo mas seguro, seria la segunda opción — No son los equivocados… ellos solo tratan de vivir en el lugar que les pertenece y yo solo se los facilito... Ellos son mis asociados, señor Anderson. Y tener algún tipo de negocio con su familia… si, seria algo muy desagradable de llevar acabo, especialmente para usted, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a ser tratados como marginados — volvió la atención a su plato — pero… ¿sabe? Me agrada la idea de hacer negocios con usted. Y no será necesario que me indique en que consiste, ya que no es la primera empresa naviera que solicita ser la única en trasportar nuestros cargamentos por vía marítima.

— ¿Por qué acepta, si sabe que ellos no me agrada?

— porque a sido el primero que lo dice y lo muestra, y será un agrado cambiarlo de parecer. Piénselo. Se que lo hará.

Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones en grupo sobre lo hablado en la mesa. Las impresiones, no se dejaron ocultar. Comentarios de aquí, para allá. Observaciones sobre lo sucedido, y sobre el comportamiento de la joven, la cual dejo maravillados a varios. En especial a Inuyasha, que no dejaba de demostrarlo en el modo en que la miraba, casi devorándola con los ojos.

— Deja de mirarla así, si no quieres que los descubran — le dijo Amy en susurro.

— no se de que hablas — dijo con tono de disentimiento, mientras mantenía su mirada en la joven.

— por supuesto que si, Inuyasha Taisho. Así que deja de hacerlo. Mis tíos son detectores de relaciones secretas. Si lo puedo ver yo, imagínate ellos.

— no me importaría.

— ¿piensa lo mismo Kagome? — Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua.

— ahí esta el problema — dijo él — Ella no quiere que esto se sepa.

— es comprensible. El trabajo de su padre y su fortuna estaría en juego, aunque creo que su reputación le daría lo mismo... Para variar estaría pensando en el resto. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

— se que lo harás aunque te diga que no.

— lo haces, porque quieres que los descubran ¿cierto? Ya que ella no acepta tu petición, si tu padre se entera, crees que la forzara.

— no tengo idea de que hablas.

— claro que lo sabes, y tu sonrisa me lo demuestra… Me entere que recibió una carta de su padre… ¿Cómo estas con ello?

Inuyasha se acomodo en su asiento, e intento mantenerse tranquilo. Cosa que le costo.

— todos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar, y creo que me confié, ya que lo veía como algo lejano. Y ahora… — ese era el motivo por el cual estaba forzando las cosas — ¿ella te dijo algo sobre lo que te pedí?

Amy sonrió al ver que cambio el tema. Tan típica su actitud.

— si, me contó — suspiro con pesar — Ella tiene miedo.

— ¿de irse? — un brillo de esperanzas se lleno en sus ojos, y Amy lo pudo notar. Lamentablemente, no le daría la respuesta esperada.

— no… Ella… — la mirada de Amy se volvió lejana y perdida, y una sensación de escalofrió atravesó la espina dorsal de Inuyasha. Nunca le agrado aquel lado de Amy, en especial cuando tenía ese efecto en él.

— Amy… ¿Qué sucede?

— no lo se… — dijo sin salir de su estado — cuando hable con ella, su sentimiento se traspaso a mi… — tomo a su primo del brazo y con lentitud se volvió a él — tengo miedo, Inuyasha. Algo me dice, que la preocupación de Kagome es real… y no me gusta.

— Amy… — la volvió a llamar para que entrara en si.

— Cuídala — le susurro — No la dejes sola…

Inuyasha llevo la vista a Kagome con preocupación, mientras que ella, conversaba con tranquilidad con Warren, por lo visto de negocios. Sin embargo, cuando le estaban sirviendo el postre, ella se quedo congelada de un momento a otro, con la vista fija en uno de los servicios.

El destello que dio en el cuchillo de sus servicios, casi la encandilo; y no por la intensidad, si no porque el sueño volvió con fuerza, al comprender qe era el causante de aquel destello en sus pesadillas. Un cuchillo…

— Pasemos a la sala — oyó decir a lo lejos.

— ¿se siente bien, señorita Higurashi? — escucho a Boid preguntar. Así que, intentando mostrarse tranquila se volvió a él, y le sonrió demostrándole así que se encontraba perfectamente.

— estoy bien.

El señor Anderson, ya llevando a su esposa del otro brazo, le ofreció el sobrante para guiarla al salón de estar.

Pero la mayoría se detuvo, cuando pasando por el hall de entrada, Artie con su "agradable" tono veía quien era a tal hora.

— ¡¿Qué quiere? — pregunto el mayordomo al joven mozo en la entrada.

Este asustado, se encogió y como pudo musito:

— solo… yo…

— ¿John? — musito Kagome soltándose del brazo de Boid Anderson, acercándose hacia la puerta al creer reconocer a quien partencia esas palabras. Observo con más atención al asustado joven de piel tostada, que se mantenía al otro lado de la puerta — ¡JOHN!

Corrió y se tiro sobre el pobre joven, que sin haberse prevenido antes, recibió todo el cuerpo de la joven, el cual lo lanzo al suelo con ella encima, la cual no mostraba indicios de soltarlo, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con mayor fuerza.

— Puedo ver que no has cambiado… — musito con dificultad el joven Osborne intentando moverse y de moverla — Podrías quitarte de encima. Por Dios. Tu si que sabes atentar contra mi integridad física.

— y tu sigues siendo igual de llorón que siempre — se separo de él, y con la ayuda de Artie se levanto — Y no puedes negar que me extrañaste.

— ¡por Dios! — Exclamo horrorizado con las palabras de la joven — Cuatro meses sin ti, fueron las vacaciones ideales.

— digas lo que digas, se que lo hiciste. ¡Oh! Artie. Lo conozco, no será necesario asesinarlo.

El mayordomo no dudaba en el hecho de que se conocieran, y mucho menos quienes los observaban en silencio. Aunque, sobre lo de asesinarlo…

— llámame si necesitas de mi ayuda — dijo Artie antes de irse, dándole una mirada inquisidora al joven.

— no se porque — le susurro John al oído sin quitarle la vista al mayordomo —, pero por un momento, me sentí junto a los Murray. Hasta creí que me habían seguido.

— no seas tan paranoico, que no te viene. Y… ¿mi padre?

— nos separamos en el desembarque. No tengo idea como, pero lo esperaban. Por lo visto, el dichoso rey esta bastante grave…

Un carraspeo atrajo la atención de ambos, y la joven avergonzada se volvió a su espectadores, quienes algunos con sonrisas burlonas y divertidas los observaban.

— ¡por Dios! — Exclamo John al ver sus mejillas rojas como dos granadas maduras — Estas avergonzada. Ahora puedo morir tranquilo.

— No seas ridículo… — le dijo con un codazo en las costillas.

— Kagome — dijo con seriedad James — Esperamos que nos presentes… a tu amigo.

La mirada de todos se volvió expectante. El joven de piel tostada, de cabellos negro como el color de sus ojos, irradiaban amabilidad, y su sonrisa de muchachito travieso, enterneció a las mayores de las Taisho.

— claro, disculpen. Él es: John Osborne. Es el ahijado de mi padre y mi desagradable mejor amigo — John estaba petrificado ante tantas miradas, se sentía como un conejillo de indias, y era de esperarse, ya que no era un joven de buena cuna, y sus facciones lo dejaba mas que claro, a pesar de ser apuesto.

Kagome le propino otro codazo para que reaccionara, y este, luego de mirarla ceñudo, realizando una exagerada venia, se presento.

— John Osborne, un placer — su larga y obscura trenza cayó hacia delante, y apenas se levanto, George y Rosslynn se acercaron para examinarla maravilladas.

Era algo gracioso, John debía hablarles sobre el tratamiento capilar que utilizaba para mantenerla así, y aparte, debía contarles el porque de su cabello tan largo.

— Ojos de Gato. Sálvame — dijo en Tsalagi apenas sentía que era tironeado del cabello para ser llevado a un profundo análisis.

— Con que es tu mejor amigo — escucho preguntar a su espalda.

— mejor amigo, hermano, medico personal y desde hace un año, sobrino.

— ¿sobrino? — Pregunto Inuyasha — ¿acaso su padre esta casado con tu hermana?

— claro que no, era su hermano mayor… ¡Jade! — lo sujeto del ante brazo como reacción al ver a su hermana ingresando al salón con timidez, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a John.

— Por lo visto… — musito Inuyasha con voz tranquila — pronto será tu cuñado.

— espero que si… — dijo ansiosa, provocado al ver como John con dificultad se separo de las damas y se acerco a Jade para hablarle.

El intercambio de palabras fue tan poco, que con solo un pestañar, Jade se había ido del salón.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido? — musito la joven Higurashi desanimada.

— nada, eso debe haber sucedido. ¿A donde vas?

— voy a patearle a alguien el trasero.

— ¿te ayudo?

— no. Tú debes ir hablar con Amy. — este solo frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia su prima, para luego regresarla a la joven, que ya se encontraba regañando al visitante.

En Tsalagi, Kagome lo aniquilo, John solo pudo defenderse de vez en cuando. Lidiar con Kagome enojada, no era algo agradable, y no se esperaba aquel recibimiento por parte de ella, y ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Lo único que escuchaba de vez en cuando, era el nombre de Jade, y aun así no sabia de que hablaba.

Su conversación con la joven árabe, fue tan monótona, que casi se sintió desfallecer ante ello, y ¿Qué podía esperar? Jade no se caracterizaba por ser una gran habladora, en especial con él. Y como le dolía ello.

— ¿podrías por lo menos dejarme hablar? — le dijo en Tsalagi.

— ¡no! — le dijo Kagome en Ingles — por que aparte, se te ocurrió dejar sola Antonia a cargo de la finca ¡Sola! Cuando el arreo se acerca. Sabes que esta época es una locura.

— tranquilízate. Además, no esta sola. Los Murray se comprometieron en ayudarla.

— ¡¿Los Murray? Por Dios, esos bárbaros.

— bárbaros que son amigos tuyos.

— aun así, van a bailar sobre su cabeza

— como si el que estuviera yo a cargo hiciera la diferencia, la única que los controla eres tu.

— aun así… ¿a que viniste?

— ¿A que más? Debo comprarme unos materiales…

— esa es una mentira.

— Claro que no… y aparte — se rasco el mentón con desinterés dándose aires de suficiencia —, Antonia me suplico que viajara.

— ¿Por qué?

— no tengo la menor idea. Ya sabes como es, todo en código. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada. Y con tu recibimiento, me estoy arrepintiendo de venir.

— no te hagas la víctima, John Osborne… y ¿de donde sacaste ese traje?

El traje de sastre, se notaba que era nuevo. Pantalones negros, chaqueta verdosa de terciopelo… no, no era el estilo de John.

— me lo compre hoy apenas llegue ¿te gusta?

Se veía bien, el muy cretino. Pero el hecho de que Jade lo mas probable es que se encontrara llorando en su habitación…

— no. Te luce horrible.

— envidiosa.

La cena termino a la hora después. Y como era de suponer, John se divertían contando anécdotas de Kagome a los presentes, y como deseaba asesinarlo en ese momento. Era el hermanito odioso que cualquiera desearía asesinar, en especial cuando contaba la parte en que le quito a dinero a Antonia para comprar una esclava. ¡Como quiso matarlo en ese instante! agradeció al cielo cuando alcanzo callarlo antes de que nombrara a Jade.

— ¡John! Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas — dijo arrastrándolo a la salida con una mano en su boca.

— No — dijo George — claro que no. Que se quede aquí.

— No, claro que no — dijo Kagome — debe volver a su agujero.

Luego de una amenaza sobre sacar el asunto de Jade, lo obligo a marcharse. Además, lord Higurashi le había encomendado hacerse cargo de arreglar la casa para recibirlo, y conociendo al joven Osborne, debe haber perdido el tiempo durante todo el día.

Luego de que John se marchara, ella se fue igual junto a Amy. No mucha gracia le hizo a Inuyasha al verla irse. Y estuvo apunto de impedírselo, si no fuera por que Amy lo detuvo.

— Tu chaqueta — le susurro — revisa los bolsillos — este la miro sin entender, por lo que Amy solo rolo los ojos — a las doce en punto Inuyasha. No te demores.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y Amy negando le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

¿Su chaqueta? ¿A las doce en punto? No entendía nada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo dando con algo metálico en uno de ellos. — _Albany Hotel_— decía la plaquita que tomo. La giro y no fueron letras lo que encontró, si no un numero -_102 -_, dejo caer lo que estaba enganchado a esta y una llave resplandeció a la luz. Un cuarto de hotel…

Al parecer, la noche no iba a ser tan mala…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **Nuevo capitulo! Con John y Jade me sucede algo especial… de algún modo, me recuerdan a Sango y Miroku jejejejejeej

Y sobre Inu y Kag… el próximo capitulo no me gusta, es muy triste T_T es lo único que les puedo decir…

Cuídense muchísimo y millones de gracias por los reviews!

Se les quiere a todas, traumadas o ni tanto jajajaja

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	29. Capitulo XXIX

Capitulo XXIX

Encontrar la habitación en enorme hotel, no fue tan complicado como creyó, y aparte, porque conocía gran parte de sus cuarto, ó mejor dicho, de sus camas.

Aguantando las ansías, giro la llave con lentitud y con cuidado empujo la puerta hasta que esta se abrió lo suficiente como para permitirle ingresar.

La habitación relucía en encantamiento. Candelabros dorados con largas velas blancas se repartían por sobre los muebles cubiertos por sedas, que se mantenían ubicados por todo el contorno del lugar. Largas cortinas rojas con detalles en dorado caían desde los pilares de la amplia cama, mientras que esta con un fino edredón de raso rojo se mantenía cubierto, mas unos cojines del mismo color con detalles exóticos en dorado. Los alrededores de la cama se veía despejado y el piso de todo el cuarto, estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas.

Por un momento, se sintió transportado a otro lugar. Sintiéndose un sultán en una tierra lejana, a la espera de que una docena de odaliscas hicieran ingreso a la habitación, para asediarlo con atenciones.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, y observo los alrededores. Nadie se veía por el lugar, aunque la puerta del cuarto de baño se mantenía levemente cerrada. El aroma de aceite de rosas, lo condujo hasta el tocador. Una delicada fuente de de plata de finos detalles, se mantenía sobre este, con un líquido transparente dentro de el, el cual permitía que pétalos de rosas flotaran en su interior. Al acercarse a olerlo, pudo sentir que el exquisito aroma provenía de ahí.

Cerca de él sintió el leve sonido de monedas chocando constantemente. Se iba a volver para ver de qué se trataba, pero al sentir un par de delicadas manos quitarle el abrigo desde la espalda para luego verlo caer al suelo, se detuvo.

— Solo espero, que no tengas problemas al corazón — escucho en susurro sensual desde su espalda, mientras sentía como con suavidad le sacaban la chaqueta.

— ¿Por qué, tienes planeado provocarme alguno…?

Inuyasha, de la impresión, al girarse se dejo caer en el taburete del tocador, cortándosele el aire de inmediato al examinarla con la vista.

Kagome lucia radiante. Un trabajo delicado de abundantes gasas anaranjadas y rojas, cubría sus pechos más otros adornos en cuentas naranjas y monedas doradas que titilaban al más mínimo movimiento. En su vientre caían extensiones de los adornos del busto, mientras que su espalda se mantenía despejada; la única prenda que cubría su parte intima, era un trabajo de gasas dando el efecto de un taparrabos dejando sus piernas por completo al descubierto. La gasa eran del mismo tono que las del busto; estas caían desde sus caderas hasta mas arriba de sus tobillos, siendo sujeta por otro adorno de monedas y cuentas doradas con forma de faja en su cadera, que se dejaban caer por lo largo de la tela, tanto por delante como por detrás. Sus cabellos negros sueltos, resplandecían maravillosos a la luz de las velas, despertándole intensos deseos de tocarlos.

Sus ojos, delineados en negro, resaltaban con mayor intensidad la profundidad de su mirada siendo ayudado por el tono de color de su traje, haciéndola ver tan exquisita, y por sobre todo, deseable.

Las únicas joyas que aprecio, fueron las que llevaba en sus muñecas y tobillos… oh, por Dios…

Hacia unos meses atrás, en que Percy lo había invitado a un importante burdel de la ciudad, pudo apreciar como en este crearon la ilusión del Medio Oriente. Las prostitutas estaban disfrazadas de odaliscas y los adornos de los cuartos intentaban simular un harén árabe, dejándolos al extremo de la tosquedad. Lo había disfrutado, no lo negaba, hasta los ridículos intentos de danzas lo habían excitado; pero lo que en estos instantes tenia enfrente, no se comparaba en nada con lo que haya visto y que mas adelante pudiera ver. Estaba infinitamente, cautivado…

Incluso, si la sorpresa era verla vestida así, se sentía de lo más satisfecho. O eso creía… ya que apenas la joven se acerco, y coloco sus piernas entre las de él, Inuyasha pudo comprobar que el tocar, era igual de increíble. Así que con exquisito deleite, subió sus manos por las piernas de ella hasta llegar a sus caderas, para seguir ascendiendo; solo que ello, no estaba en los planes de Kagome. Ya que con rapidez y sensualidad se alejo de él dándole la espalda, evitando todo contacto con él.

Inuyasha, un poco aturdido ante la falta de contacto, con vehemencia se levanto y se acerco a ella aferrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza. Le propino suaves y excitantes caricias: en el cuello, el estomago, los pechos, el rostro… demostrándole a ella lo que le provocaba. De lo cual sin duda se dio cuenta, en especial cuando Inuyasha la apretó otra vez, permitiéndole sentir aquella dureza tan de él. Lo cual empeoro cuando lo escucho gemir en el momento en que llevo una de sus manos entremedio de sus piernas, comprobando que no llevaba nada más…

Estaba segura que no podría detenerlo después y realizar el regalo que le tenía si le permitía continuar… debía detenerlo. Con la gracia de una bailaría, se escapo de sus brazos y lo empujo haciéndolo caer de nuevo en el taburete, ganándose una mirada ceñuda y un resoplido por parte de Inuyasha. Estaba segura que el haberlo detenido, lo había frustrado, como también estaba segura que lo que iba hacer, lo iba a aliviar en algún modo.

Sacando una extensa gasa de la parte trasera de su traje y extendiéndolo delante de ella con sus dos manos, lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera ondulante, para luego con una sonrisa traviesa, aumento el ritmo con vibraciones y meneos, acompañándolos con ondulaciones de hombros y movimientos con el velo: envolviéndose en el, girándolo a su alrededor. Todo era mágico y excitante…

"Demasiado excitante" refutaba él. Por lo que como modo de disminuir su tensión y la seria incomodidad en su ijar, desato su corbata y saco la camisa de dentro del pantalón, comprobando que aquello, no serbia demasiado. No tenia idea que era lo que le impedía levantarse y acercarse a ella para así acabar con su tormento, y el hecho de estar hipnotizado con cada uno de sus movimientos podía ser la respuesta. Aquella imagen, seria otro de muchos recuerdos hacia la joven que albergaba con intenso recelo…

Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea de cuando habían terminado sobre la cama, ni de mucho menos como es que se desnudaron. No procesaban nada, solo se dejaron llevar por sus más profundos instintos, convirtiendo el momento en algo glorioso y la culminación en el paraíso.

— ¿Quién te enseño? — pregunto luego de dejar de recordar cada imagen desde que cruzo la puerta de entrada.

— Jade, hace muchos años — contesto — Y debes sentirte honrado, ya que me pidió que solo le bailara a mi marido.

— Con eso no habrá problemas — Kagome soltó un gruñido al mal entender sus palabras, a lo que Inuyasha río.

— podría matarte ¿sabes?

— la idea se me hace tentadora, ya que creo recordar haberte dicho que moriría encantado ante la pasión.

— creo que no a sido tan intensa, ya que aun no te veo estirar el pie.

— pero debo reconocer, que todas las noches e estado apunto.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras el le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios. Y acomodándose mas en la cama, manteniendo el brazo de Inuyasha debajo de la cabeza de ella más otro sobre su cintura, sus parpados cada vez se le hicieron mas pesados, hasta que el sueño en el que se estaba sumergiendo se vio cortado al sentir como él con cuidado y suavidad, delineaba en su espalda, redibujando lo que suponía, era su tatuaje.

Tenia claro que el misterio del motivo de su existencia despertaba su curiosidad, y el no poder aliviarla lo debía estar carcomiendo.

— te estas preguntando el "por qué" de mi tatuaje ¿no es cierto?

Inuyasha se detuvo, y suspiro ante lo obvio de la respuesta.

— por lo visto, ahora lees mis pensamientos… creí que dormías… — musito con tono apenado.

— solo dormitaba.

— ¿y…? ¿Me dirás?

— Si te dije que era para bailar — desvío la verdad.

— ósea, que solo te lo hiciste por el baile. Cosa que no me molesta, debo aclarar. Pero… vamos. Se que hay algo más.

Kagome guardo silencio se acomodo un poco y su cuerpo se coloco tenso, sintiéndolo Inuyasha en la palma de su mano.

— lo hice, porque… lo necesitaba…

— ¿lo necesitabas?

Ella no le presto atención, estaba envuelta en sus recuerdos. En el momento exacto en el que decidió realizarse aquello.

— Necesitaba… marcar el final de una etapa — Inuyasha se apoyo en su codo y la observo al detalle su rostro serio — La forma que tiene, fue algo que se me ocurrió al decidirme hacerlo… pero el hecho de hacérmelo, era para eso. El que se encuentre en mi espalda tiene también su motivo; no lo veo, pero se que esta ahí; como mi pasado. Este no puedo cambiarlo, no puedo volver a el, pero, esta ahí, diciéndome que es lo que debo evitar… — suspiro con pesar y con una mirada que demostraba lo tranquila que se sentía se volvió hacia él y llevo una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla con amor — Vivir la vida en base a satisfacer las expectativas de los demás, no era algo que me agradaba, pero lo hacia de todos modos; esperanzada, de que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, recibiría mi recompensa.

Inuyasha no supo porque, pero se le vino a la cabeza una sola palabra: "él". Sabia que había alguien en el pasado de ella, alguien que le rompió el corazón, alguien del cual cuando ella llego a Inglaterra seguía enamorada. Tal vez, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual ella lo rechazaba ante las forzadas proposiciones de matrimonio y no la imposición de la corte…

Un sabor amargo se comenzó acumular en su garganta. Ya no quería saber nada más, ni mucho menos de llevar el asunto a algo mas profundo. La necesidad de hacer que lo olvidara y de ser el completo mundo de la muchacha, hizo que su estado posesivo se hiciera presente una vez más.

Y Kagome lo sintió, en la forma en que la besaba y acariciaba, queriéndola toda al mismo tiempo, y ella reacciono a él, llevándola a una culminación tan fantástica y maravillosa, digna de sus predecesoras…

El nuevo día había transcurrido maravilloso. Las lecciones con Jack fueron como siempre muy productivas, aunque incomodas al sentirse intensamente observada. Inuyasha, durante todo día no se despego de ella, y se mostró peor cuando los tres Anderson llegaron para hablar con ella. Y no hubo modo de hacerle entender, que era una simple reunión de negocios. Estaba celoso, en especial de Drew.

A la tarde, quien se dejo ver, fue John. Acusándose terriblemente exhausto de tanto caminar buscando los dichosos materiales para su ultimo semestre de practica.

— Pies de Princesita — le dijo la joven y su amigo la miro sin entender.

— ¿eh? — Dijo John.

— ese debería ser tu nombre ahora.

Inuyasha que se mantenía aun lado de la tímida Jade, río abiertamente al entender la broma, mientras que la joven árabe trato de reprimir la sonrisa.

— el tuyo no será Corazón de Dulzura, eso te lo aseguro.

Kagome río siendo acompañada por el resto. En cambio John se fingía ofendido.

— no será necesario, ya que estoy bastante satisfecha con el que me dieron. Gracias.

— y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto Inuyasha sumándose a la conversación.

— Kagome — dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

— lo se, como también se de que tipo de nombres se refieren.

Kagome sonrió y le contesto, a lo que Inuyasha solo asintió, ya que aquellas palabras a pesar de sonar melódicas, no significaban nada más aparte de eso.

— Ojos de Gato — le dijo John a Inuyasha.

— ¿ah? — soltó el joven Taisho sin entender a que se refería.

— Significa: Ojos de Gato — repitió John acomodándose en su asiento.

Inuyasha luego de repetir las palabras casi como un ronroneo, le dio a la joven una mirada cargada de ternura de la que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡es él! — exclamo John en Tsalagi.

La joven lo miro con sorpresa, y al ver que tenian la mirada desconcertada de Inuyasha fija en ellos al no saber de que hablaban, lo hizo bajara el tono de voz.

— Guarda silencio — le dijo Kagome en el mismo idioma.

— ¿él lo sabe? — La joven negó — pero aun así tienes algo con él.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— cualquiera se daría cuenta al ver como se miran. Tan idiota no soy.

— No digas nada — le pidió la joven mirando de vez en cuando a Inuyasha, el cual no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

— y ¿Qué se supone que haga? Tu padre no le agradada esto.

— si no sabe nada, no dirá nada.

John se volvió a Inuyasha y lo observo con seriedad.

— no lo mires así, que creerá que lo estas desafiando — le dijo la joven al ver que Inuyasha enarcaba una de sus cejas.

— Que lo crea, ya que no ando con un maldito guante para desafiarlo como corresponde — Kagome sin aguantarlo, comenzó a reír en su contra — ¡¿de que demonios te ríes?

— de ti. No eres capas de matar una mosca y lo desafiaras. Ó ¿planeas que sea yo quien le patee el trasero?

— Que no me guste pelear, no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo — al ver que la joven con los ojos entrecerrados no lo dejaba de mirar, con un gesto de resignación, le dijo: — esta bien, no se pelear…. Pero me alegro que tu padre haya decidido que se fueran a su casa mañana mismo. Si no, de seguro me veré forzado a desafiarlo.

— ¿mañana…?

— así es. Ese era el principal motivo de mi visita. Deben guardar sus cosas.

La expresión de Kagome cambio de un momento al otro, y sin dejar que John agregue nada mas, se levanto del asiento y salió del salón de té chocando a la salida con James y George que ingresaban.

Se iban, no América, pero… se iban. Como deseaba desaparecer y no sentir aquella opresión en su pecho. Se sentó en el suelo aun lado de su cama, sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta se hacía mas insoportable. Una menuda mano se poso en su hombro, a la cual al volver el rostro, pudo ver a Jade arrodillada a su lado. Y sin aguantarlo más, se abrazo a ella y lloro hasta que ya no pudo más.

Durante la cena, no tuvo intenciones de bajar, y tampoco lo hizo, estaba demasiado atormentada por sus sentimientos que no se sentía capaz de mirar a Inuyasha sin largarse a llorar, cosa de lo que estaba mas que segura que sucedería. Y él tampoco fue a buscarla, lo que aumento su dolor.

Lo más probable es que se haya enterado de su partida, y no quiera verla, dejando la despedida así no más. Tal vez era lo mejor. Desde hacia días que no repetía la propuesta de matrimonio y menos ahora que sabia que se marcharía de Inglaterra en cualquier momento. Ya no sabia que pensar…

El regresar a Londres, a Inuyasha nunca se le había hecho tan largo y angustiante. El día anterior, apenas Kagome había dejado el cuarto, emprendió carrera a la cuadra y tomo el primer caballo que estaba a mano con una sola idea en mente, llegar a Somerset. El viaje seria largo. Un día le tomaría si fuera en carruaje, pero el que valla a caballo, acortaría el tiempo a la mitad. Cada segundo valía la pena.

El trámite en la iglesia en la que se había casado anteriormente, no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que no estaban tan ocupados como creía. Un par de firmas y solicitudes y se había desocupado. Fue por tal que regreso con rapidez a penas se vio listo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a media tarde al día siguiente, no se esperaba ver que la servidumbre bajaba baúles desde el segundo piso. Así que sin prestar atención a ello, corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Kagome sin poder aguantar decirle lo que tenía planeado, dando con ella ahí. Se mantenía sentada en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, observando como lo sirvientes sacaban sus cosas del cuarto mientras Jade terminaba de guardar las cosas faltantes.

— ¡Kagome! — Exclamo Inuyasha sin poder aguantar su emoción, cortando su entuciasmo al ver la escena — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se llevan tus cosas?

La joven con tranquilidad se volvió hacia la servidumbre y les pidió que por favor se retiraran.

— Jade — llamo a su hermana, la cual nerviosa se mantenía con el ceño fruncido observando a Inuyasha — déjanos por favor.

— pero…

— Por favor — le hablo en Árabe — necesito hablar con Inuyasha.

— esta bien… — le contesto en el mismo idioma. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesita aun lado de la puerta y se retiro.

El ambiente se había vuelto incomodo ante todo aquello. Cuando se imagino su nueva proposición, nunca estuvo en sus planes que la joven se estaba preparando para ya marcharse. Por lo que en parte, se sentía molesto.

— Definitivamente, debo aprender hablar Cherokee — soltó por fin, como modo de distender el ambiente y para calmarse él.

La observo sonreír y levantarse de la cama para apoyarse en el pilar de esta.

— aun así, no habrías entendido nada. Era árabe.

— Claro, Jade es en parte árabe… — llevo la vista a las maletas y diversas cajas que se alzaban aun lado de los muebles. Suspiro, y dijo: — ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? Ayer, yo…

— Esperaba verte — lo interrumpió — no quería irme, sin antes hablar contigo, aunque no sabia si volverías hoy.

— ¿Te vas a América? — pregunto espantado.

— No — contesto con suavidad — no todavía. Nos mudamos a la casa de mi padre…

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No sabia nada, por lo que Kagome luego de un suspiro le aclaro:

— porque él lo solicito. Además, no es mucho, solo esta a unas cuadras…

Inuyasha cortó el trecho que los separaba, y sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos hizo que lo mirara.

— ¡No! ¿Me escuchas? No lo admito. Te quiero aquí, junto a mí.

Inuyasha pudo sentir como ella subía con suavidad una de sus manos para propinarle una cariñosa caricia en la mejilla. Los ojos de Kagome estaban aguados, estaba sufriendo y él pudo verlo. La joven alzo los pies en puntas y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, y luego se apoyo en el pecho de él.

— Gracias… por todo…

— No te despidas — la abrazo con fuerza contra él — te lo prohíbo.

— Desde un comienzo sabíamos que este día llegaría… — suspiro con pesar — y, lo acepto…

— Mentirosa — la separo un poco, y tomándole las mejillas la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos — ¿a quien tratas de engañar? Yo se que no te quieres ir… yo se que no quieres alejarte de mi… no lo hagas…

Ella sonrió.

— Ya me parecía extraño que tu lado engreído no se dejara ver por tanto tiempo — Inuyasha bufo — aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo por lo Okamanche…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ofendido y Kagome le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que las arrugas de su frente se alisaran.

La joven llevo una de sus manos a la mano de él, y con delicadeza hizo que la soltara.

— Es increíble todo esto — del mismo modo en que analizaba sus palabras y recuerdos, observando cada parte de la habitación, se dirigió a la ventana — ¿no crees? Y pensar que hice todo lo posible para no caer en tus redes. Me había prometido no caer, y mira donde estoy — sonrío con ironía — En un comienzo fue bastante fácil dominar mis emociones, por que te creía aun casado… y te odie por buscarme… pero luego supe la verdad y todo se volvió tan confuso y mas difícil — un prolongado y fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras intentaba controlar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos —. Cuando supe que vendría a Londres, sentí tanto miedo… miedo, porque… sabía que viejos sentimientos que con tanto esfuerzo oculte, aflorarían apenas viera al responsable de ellos, pero nunca espere que estos fueran más intensos. Y no me equivoque… lo sentí la primera vez que me besaste y la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Y día tras día, fuiste rompiendo cada barrera que colocaba para que no llegaras a mi corazón y descubrieras la verdad…

Inuyasha estaba confundido, y no dejaba de demostrarlo en su mirar, mientras que Kagome, con la mirada perdida, pudo sentir como las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, liberaban su corazón atormentado.

— doce años enamorada del mismo hombre… Doce años enamorada… — se volvió hacia él para luego volver la vista a la ventana y dijo: — de ti, de una ilusión de la que ahora es real. Siempre has sido tú. Todos estos años, Inuyasha, siempre has sido tú. Trate de ocultarlo, trate de negarlo, pero esto es mas fuerte que mi voluntad. Te odie cada día que pasaba y culpe a tu esposa por mi desamor; cosa de lo más absurda cuando ella era tan inocente como tú…. Pero la verdad, es que solo necesitaba culpar a alguien… yo solo tenía nueve años cuando te conocí. Era una muchachita flacucha sin mucho atractivo como para llamar tu atención, y lo peor era que para la única que tenias ojos, era para Antonia. Fue por eso que durante nueve años trate ser igual a ella — y con un dejo de ilusión, agrego:

— para que a mis dieciocho, viajar acá para mi gran debut como joven casadera y tu por fin me vieras. Pero, no estaba en mis planes que conocieras a Kikyo y te casaras. Que estúpida ¿no? Nunca considere esa opción…

La mirada de Kagome se volvió sombría y dura.

— fue ahí cuando mi etapa mas oscura se inicio. Me bloque a todos: a mi familia, a mis amigos, a todos… pero, lo mas sorprendente, es que luego de eso, por fin puede ser yo — soltó un bufido — Ningún hombre se atrevía acercárseme y yo mucho menos lo permitía. ¡Los odiaba! y se los demostraba sin piedad alguna. Aprendí a boxear, a manejar todo tipo de armas y a realizar todo tipo de tareas en el campo, demostrándoles a todos que no necesitaba de nadie que me defendiera, demostrando que podía valerme por mi misma… fue duro. Si no fuera por los Cherokee, la amargura me habría consumido hasta solo dejar una ilusión de lo que fui… así que en parte, estoy agradecida de que eso sucediera, ya que por ello, ahora tienes a la verdadera Kagome Higurashi enfrente. A una Kagome sin fingimientos ni hipocresía.

Se volvió hacia él e Inuyasha pudo apreciar un pequeño resplandor dorado que oscilaba un poco más debajo de su busto. Era el collar. Se lo había colocado.

— Tso'i Sogwili — dijo la joven y este la miro sin entender — ese es el nombre de la finca: Tso'i Sogwili; significa, Tres Caballos. Por años solo existieron dos medallones, pero ahora tú has devuelto el tercero... Entiendo tu turbación, todo esto es demasiado confuso, incluso para mí. Nunca me imagine que llegaría a tus manos. Cuando lo cambie, me había resignado a perderlo para siempre… — con la yema de los dedos, acaricio con cuidado la parte posterior del medallón, dejando ver las iniciales — KHM, Kagome Higurashi Morrison. En realidad, las tres letras pertenecen a las iniciales de mi nombre — un bufido casi irónico escapo de sus labios agregando luego:

— No se por que el destino se empeña en jugar conmigo, pero, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan liviana.

Se acerco a él, y su rostro se lleno de comprensión. Le tomo las manos y con gran esfuerzo de contenerse de besarlo, con voz pasiva le dijo:

— no importa si te sientes incomodo con todo esto. Te entiendo, y no te forzare a nada, nunca lo hice y hoy no será el día. Me iré a la casa de mi padre, y en unos días regresaremos a casa…

Dejo que sus manos, aun aferras, oscilaran en el aire antes de soltarse para dirigirse hacia las cosas que Jade había dejado aun lado de la puerta.

— ¿y eso es todo? — Dijo por fin Inuyasha, interrumpiendo sus acciones — ¿te marcharas simplemente? ¿Huirás de mí?

— no estoy huyendo, solo hago lo que creo que es correcto…

— y ¿Qué hay de mi? No me has preguntado que es lo que quiero.

Un dejo de esperanzas brilló en los ojos felinos de ella permitiéndole a él sonreír abiertamente.

— ¿Qué… es lo que quieres? — Se aventuro en preguntar con un dejo de temor.

— quiero, que te cásate conmigo. Te lo pido, Kagome Higurashi. Cásate conmigo.

Estaba aturdida. Estaba preparada para un rechazo, pero no para esto…

— ¿Por qué…? — pregunto con recelo — ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo? Por favor, dímelo. Necesito oírlo.

Entendía su temor, como también entendía lo que ella necesitaba oír. Kagome le había abierto su corazón como nunca antes, y aunque todavía no salía de la sorpresa ante su declaración, su pecho se había hinchado a causa de sentimientos inexplicables deseando besarla y de declararla suya a todo el mundo.

Se acerco a ella y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, busco la respuesta que Kagome necesitaba oír y lo que de algún modo su ser le gritaba.

— porque… porque te necesito, te necesito aquí conmigo. No quiero perderte…

— ¿Por qué?

— porque… porque yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un enfurecido James Taisho. Ambos por la impresión brincaron hacia tras separándose levemente, pero manteniendo las manos entrelazadas.

— tío… tío James.

Inuyasha, levanto la barbilla orgulloso y sonriente, tomo la mano de la joven y la paso por su brazo dejando que esta reposara en el, ante una sorprendida Kagome.

— Habría preferido comunicarlo en presencia de toda la familia — dijo Inuyasha —, pero en vista y considerando…

— Suéltala — exigió James con rudeza.

Ambos lo miraron atónitos, sin embargo al ver que ninguno hacia lo que dijo, James repitió con mayor fuerza la orden.

— ¡te ordeno que la sueltes!

— no lo hare — desafío Inuyasha — con Kagome nos casaremos, y los convencionalismos no son ya necesario entre nosotros.

El rostro de James se desfiguro de horror y sin siquiera medir sus fuerza, empujo a su hijo cortando con brusquedad el enlace de manos entre la pareja.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho? — grito James sujetándolo con ferocidad desde las solapas de la chaqueta, mientras que Inuyasha, como protección le sujeto las muñecas — te ordene que no te le acercaras.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende, padre? Los Taisho no nos caracterizamos por obedecer cuando se trata de conseguir una mujer que nos atraiga. Tú no lo hiciste jamás.

— pero ella no, ¡con ella, no! ¿No te das cuenta que has hecho?

— tengo muy claro que he hecho y que es lo que quiero, por eso mismo le e pedido que se case conmigo.

Kagome no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto a su tío en ese estado, y todo empeoro con las últimas palabras de Inuyasha, provocando que James dejara caer su puño sobre la mejilla del joven, tirándolo unos metros más allá.

— ¡jamás te casaras con ella! ¿Me escuchaste? JAMAS — Inuyasha con dificultad, limpiándose el labio roto lo miro desafiante, demostrándole que no sedería — Maldición, Inuyasha… ¡es tu hermana!

El joven Taisho palideció, y horrorizado se dejo caer en el mismo lugar en que había caído producto del golpe, sin siquiera atreverse alzar la vista analizando con espanto las palabras de su padre. Su hermana…

— Kagome… — musito James al recordar que ella aun estaba en la habitación junto a ellos.

La miro a los ojos, pero estos estaban bajo una capa sombría, helándole hasta los huesos. No se mostraba horrorizada, ni mucho menos escandalizada como Inuyasha estaba ante el hecho de haberse involucrado con "su hermana"; si no todo lo contrario, sus ojos chispeaban en odio, provocando que su ira hacia su hijo pasara a segundo plano; necesitaba explicarle…. Se acerco a ella, y cuando se disponía a tocar su brazo para atraer su atención y vista, la joven con brusquedad se alejo de él, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

— No se atreva a tocarme — gruño entre dientes la joven.

— permíteme explicarte…

— ¡¿explicarme que? ¿Por qué invento tamaña ridiculez? O ¿me dirá la verdad de las cosas? ¡¿Se atreverá a decir por qué invento todo esto?

— Kagome…

— ¡¿tanto odia la idea de que me case con su hijo, como para atreverse a inventar esto? Por lo visto una ex ladrona representa una mejor opción que una amante de indios ¿no es cierto? — James se iba acercar otra vez, pero la rapidez del movimiento de la joven lo sorprendió, en especial al sentir el frío metal cortante en su cuello — Lo que siento por usted en estos instantes, mi Lord, no se puede expresar con palabras, ya que odio, queda muy pequeño. Y no se puede imaginar las ganas que tengo de aprovechar esta oportunidad y matarlo.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giro y lo miro a los ojos, y una amarga media sonrisa dejo ver mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos en el instante que con fuerza clavaba su cuchillo en la mesita aun lado de la puerta.

— si quiere seguir con esta absurda locura; le aclaro que no, no le creo y ¡no le voy a creer! Por que _yo soy_ hija de Charles Higurashi, y estoy tan segura de ello, como que soy la única dueña de la finca Tso'i Sogwili.

Lo ultimo que James escucho, era el portazo dejado por Kagome al salir de la habitación.

La fulminante mirada de Inuyasha, fue lo que recibió en el instante en que se volvió luego de que la joven saliera de la habitación. Ya no había nada que negar, solo se podía decir la verdad y explicarle a él…

Luego de vagar por las calles de Londres, sin prestar atención, llego a los bajos barrios de la ciudad. Ni importancia le había prestado al hecho de que estaba con una de sus mejores ropas, provocando que algunos tipos se le acercaran molestándola. Pero el obcecamiento en el que se encontraba, lo menos que demostraba, era docilidad. Por eso, apenas uno le toco el hombro para detenerla le partió el labio con el mango de una de sus cuchillas, ocasionando que los otros se le lanzara sobre ella a instante, permitiéndole a Kagome sonreír con malicia ante la posibilidad de descarga su ira.

Y cuando llevaba tres botados, en el instante que otro se le iba a lanzar de manera tramposa, este fue alzado del cabello lanzando un fuerte alarido de dolor…

— ¿de fiesta, Gata? — escucho a su espalda una voz conocida.

Se volvió y pudo reconocer el bestial cantinero apodado Big Jack.

— Algo parecido — contesto luego de sonreír al instante de volverse para comprobar que el resto de los tipos, ya no estaban.

Luego de varias horas sentada en el mesón de la taberna, Kagome levanto con pesadez la cabeza, y acompañando un movimiento de manos, solicito un nuevo trago.

— No me queda más brandy — le dijo Big Jack.

— ¡dame Ron entonces! — ordeno con exasperación.

A lo que el tabernero, bajando la mano a uno de las repisas en la parte interior del mesón saco una botella y le sirvió lo solicitado.

Lo bebió de un sorbo y lo que quedo en su paladar lo saboreo con desagrado.

— sabe a agua — le dijo la joven.

— luego del Revienta Sesos, cualquier cosa te sabrá a agua.

Kagome rio, y agitando su dedo asintió.

— buen punto. Pedir otro del mismo, no creo que sirva de mucho.

— No lo creo buena idea tampoco — la joven hizo un mohín y tomo el vaso vacio.

— ¿este es el mas fuerte que tienes? — al ver la expresión del tabernero, comprobó que no. Así que, con un gesto exagerado solicito lo que se le había negado.

— Deberías controlarte — le dijo Big Jack —. No andas con acompañante para que te ayude.

— y ¿Qué? ¿Tienes planeado negarme una habitación?

— claro que no, pero con tu pinta, te arriesgas demasiado, Gata. De seguro en tu casa están preocupados.

— bueno, yo te aseguro que no.

— el chico bonito con el que estuviste la segunda vez, vino antes de que te encontrara. Se veía bastante preocupado.

— ¿enserio? — pregunto con bastante interés. Y Big Jack sonrió al ver el cambio en sus ojos.

Este asintió.

— Aunque — agrego él y la joven lo miro con interés — ahora que recuerdo, unos tipos vinieron ayer preguntando por ti.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se trataba de mi?

— preguntaron por una tal Kagome Higurashi, y como el nombre me sonaba demasiado elegante, le dije que no tenia la menor idea de quien hablaban. Así que después me dijeron otro nombre con el que se le conoce, el cual no recuerdo, ya que era un poco complicado, pero cuando me dieron la descripción, no dude de que se trataba de ti, especialmente ahora que te veo.

— y ¿Cómo eran?

— típico americano, aunque, por el aspecto, dudo que sean de los mejores. Cuídate, muchacha. Dudo que el interés de esos tipos sea en conversar.

— ¿no dijeron nada?

— no. Solo que volverían, así que, yo que tu, te regresas a tu casa.

La joven con mirada pensativa hizo un leve asentimiento. Bebió lo restante de su vaso y sacando de su escote un par de billetes, intentando que los borrachos a ambos lados no los vieran, se lo entrego al tabernero, quien al ver la cantidad, alzo la vista sorprendido. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado y se incorporo para salir.

— ¿sabes? — se volvió a Big Jack — ahora que lo pienso, no hablas como tabernero de barrio.

Big Jack negando con la cabeza, con un codo sobre el mesón se acerco a ella.

— será porque no siempre lo e sido.

Kagome rio, y acomodando la destartalada y gigante chaqueta que Big Jack le entrego, salió del lugar.

Inuyasha la había buscado por todas partes, pero sabía que algún lugar se le había escapado. Ya era tarde, y Kagome no se dejaba ver. Con miedo de que algo la haya sucedido, espoloneo su caballo y lo acicateo para que acelerara con la idea de repasar todos los lugares ya vistos una y otra vez si era necesario. Debía encontrarla, debía hacerlo…

Tomo el rumbo hacia la taberna, cuando doblando la esquina vio con horror como Kagome trataba defenderse contra un par de sujetos que la forzaban a subirse a un carruaje. Trato acercarse para impedirlo, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo voto del caballo e hizo que su vista se nublara hasta ya no ver nada…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **por fin! Me la e sufrido toda con este capitulo, es que estuvo muy triste! T_T y el que se viene… esta peor….

Ok, no digo nada mas, de seguro mas de alguna desea asesinarme, pero que se le va hacer… si muero ¿Quién continua la historia? ¿Eh?

EXTRA EXTRA!

INFORMACION DE ULTIMO MINUTO!

A causa de que comenzare a trabajar en unas semanas, acortare la historia para el final, así que no queda mucho. Espero jejejeje que malvada

Aunque no tanto ;)

Jijijij

Bueno mis amigas, otra vez no hay avance por decisión mía, ya que la continuación esta muy buena!

Uh…. Se viene triste, muy triste, pero güeno.

Ya mis amigas mías, doy voto para ideas para el final, den su opinión, denla, denla, las autorizo jejejeje

Cuídense muchísimo y suerte a todas!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	30. Capitulo XXX

Capitulo XXX

El dolor de cabeza de Inuyasha era insoportable, lo que hizo que el fijar la vista se le volviera bastante dificultoso.

Estaban en movimiento, eso lo tenía claro ante tanto zarandeo, pero la ventana del carruaje estaba cubierta para que no vieran a donde eran dirigidos. Una débil llama de la lámpara colgada en la puerta le permitió ver a Kagome sentada frente a él. Un corte en el labio y su cabello desordenado, era el claro indicio de cómo se había defendido, pero por las circunstancias, no había logrado escapar.

— ¿estas bien? — le pregunto, y Kagome cerró los ojos y con un leve movimiento, asintió.

La joven volvió la vista hacia él y observo como apoyaba con dificultad su nuca en el respaldo del asiento soltando un leve quejido.

— ¿y tu? ¿Estas, bien?

— si. Nada que un buen trago no alivie… — Kagome sonrió de medio lado y gruño apenas uno de los hombres le golpeo un costado con el codo para que guardara silencio.

Se detuvieron a la hora de viaje desde que desperto, o eso supuso Inuyasha. Todo era confuso, tal vez, cuanto llevaban viajando desde que estaba inconsciente. Podían estar lo bastante alejados de Londres, pero aun así buscaría la manera de que escaparan.

Antes de detenerse, les cubrieron las cabezas con unos sacos malolientes y las manos atadas a la espalda -las cuales ya no comenzaba a sentir- no les eran de mucha ayuda… ¡maldición! Era un muy buen nudo.

Escucho abrir la puerta de carruaje y como Kagome se quejaba, y a los segundos después lo sacaron a él. Sintió como era arrastrado con brusquedad por dos sujetos. Percibió el claro sonido de olas chocando contra la madera y/o rocas. Un muelle, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde…?

La pestilente bolsa, a Kagome se la sacaron con violencia luego de que fuera arrastrada a la fuerza hacia el interior de algo. Pudo ver la habitación con claridad a pesar que no estuviera muy bien iluminada. Era una especie de galpón, o algo por el estilo. Sacos amontonados a los costados y uno que otro barril a unos metros de ella, pero el aire salino le daba a entender que se encontraban a orillas del mar. Llevo la vista al frente y pudo ver un hombre bien vestido de cabello corto con algunas gruesas canas. Se le hacia familiar, aunque no sabia de donde…

— ¡por fin! — exclamo el hombre girándose hacia ella, y para su desgracia no esperaba que fuera él, no él, el maldito de Henry, aquel único ser que era capaz de provocarle verdadera repulsión. Al único que no querría ver en un momento como ese. Al cual hasta creyó muerto y deseo que así fuera...

La acercaron lo suficiente como para que estuviera a una distancia prudente del indio, solo lo suficiente, para que él pudiera examinarla. Pero apenas lo tuvo cerca, no pudo evitar el impulso de escupir el suelo en que caminaba.

— No es la primera vez que me escupen a los pies — dijo este —. Luego de unos años, te acostumbras al desprecio de los tuyos.

Bufo, para luego agregar:

— ¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos…? Claro, desde lo de tu esclavita.

— no frecuento los lugares en donde admiten basura.

Los hombres entraron a Inuyasha justo cuando Henry se daba el gusto de acariciar los cabellos de Kagome, sin embargo este se detuvo para observar su nueva adquisición.

— pero que tenemos aquí… cambiaste a tu amiguito Ave que Patea por este niño lindo — Inuyasha trato lanzarse hacia él, pero lo sujetaron con fuerza.

— Me pareció que lucia mejor conmigo — contesto sin interés Kagome.

Henry lanzo una molesta risotada luego de examinar el rostro de Inuyasha con atención, riendo ante la mirada desafiante del joven Taisho. Suspiro con fingido cansancio y se encamino hacia la mesa en que estaba antes, para volver a sentarse sobre ella.

— ¡¿Qué demonios se cree para atreverse hacer esto? — bramo Inuyasha tratando quitarse los sujetos que lo sostenían.

— Cálmate — le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha sin mirarlo — que este no sigue reglas por que seas de la nobleza, incluso… los odia — dijo Kagome intentando mostrarse calma, exasperando al indio — así que, ve al grano… _Henry_ — remarco con tono burlo, solo para enfurecerlo, no soportaba verle esa cara de imbécil y menos su sonrisa de satisfacción — no creo que me hayas traído solo para ver quien me acompaña.

Se acerco a ella con imponencia, dando ese aire peligroso que siempre le caracterizo, incluso llegando atemorizarla por un momento al recordar de lo que él era capaz, pero aun así, mantuvo una mirada inescrutable para evitar que el viera que la afectaba.

— claro que no, claro que no… — contesto el hombre. Con un dedo saco la sangre del labio de Kagome para luego lamerlo — dulce, sorprendentemente… mi interés hacia ti es un simple un tramite, por así decirlo. Él es solo un bono extra que no estaba en mis planes obtener — sonrió con malicia — Me costo mucho encontrarte. Esta maldita ciudad es… absorbente. Si no te hubieras marchado, me habrías ahorrado mucho trabajo, Ojos de Gato. Y por sobre todo, dinero…

— Oh… discúlpame — lo interrumpió con tono sarcástico — Salí tan rápido, que se me olvido mandar avisarte para que me fueras a despedir.

— deja el sarcasmo, Higurashi. Me estas haciendo enojar — trato sonar calmado, pero Kagome tenia mas que claro que él estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

— uh… y no queremos eso… claro que no — la joven sonrió con burla, desafiándolo con la mirada. Cosa que a "Henry" no le hizo tanta gracia. Algo que ella esperaba lograr.

Henry imito la misma sonrisa de Kagome. Se acerco a paso lento y cuando la tuvo enfrente, la abofeteo con fuerza.

Inuyasha quiso asesinarlo en ese mismo momento por atreverse a tocarla, y lo reflejo en su mirada luego de tratar abalanzarse hacia él.

— Tranquilo, amigo — le dijo el indio, con aquella fingida serenidad con la que siempre se presentaba —, ella aguanta incluso más que eso.

Kagome mantenía la cabeza gacha hacia su lado derecho tratando con paciencia calmar el dolor en su mandíbula, cosa que por un momento creyó imposible, tenia fuerza el maldito... Cuando Aidan le enseño a boxear, por petición de ella lo hizo como si de un hombre se tratara, recibiendo cada golpe de fuerza bruta que el alto irlandés sabia dar, noqueándola en sus primeros intentos. Los siguientes aguanto más, hasta que cuando aprendió, su agilidad y rapidez impedía que el mayor de los Murray siquiera la tocara, recibiendo este los golpes de la joven, con tal precisión en lugares estratégicos, que con dos toques de ellos, Aidan ya no pudiera levantarse otra vez.

Aquella bofetada… no significaba nada para lo que ha aguantado. Se irguió con rapidez, con la lengua acumulo la sangre que caía por su labio roto y sin pensarlo dos veces, la escupió cerca de la bota de Henry.

— Al parecer, fui muy rudo… — dijo con fingido pesar — no te preocupes, para la próxima… seré peor.

Uso esa misma mirada desquiciada con la que azotaba a Sansón, y ya no sentía miedo, si no un intenso deseo de romperle la cara a patadas.

— vez… como si nada — le indico a Inuyasha.

Fue en ese instante, en que Kagome volvió a caer ante la presencia de Inuyasha. Las cosas no estaban bien. Si fuera solo ella a la que Henry hubiera capturado, velaría por ella y no le importaría arriesgarse para escapar, pero ahora debía pensar en dos. Estaba segura que Henry dejaría a uno solo con vida, siempre lo hacia. Estaba desquiciado, por tal nadie se involucraba con él en el pueblo…. Y si lo pensaba, prefería sacrificarse ella que ver a Inuyasha caer ante sus propios ojos. Debía hacer todo lo posible porque el indio solo se enfocara en ella. Así tuviera que aguantar cada golpe que este le diera hasta que la hora llegara, y debía hacer todo lo posible para que Henry no viera que significaba el joven Taisho para ella, ya que para dañarla, seria capaz de deshacerse de él del la manera mas cruel y despiadada. Inuyasha, debía vivir, a como de lugar…

Levanto la vista hacia el indio y sintió la asquerosa mirada sádica-lujuriosa sobre ella, lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel, recordando a Jade cuando la salvo de sus garras. Volvió a colocar una mirada inescrutable y sin decir ni hacer nada, soporto que le acariciara el rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de mercancía.

— estas bastante bonita, Ojos de Gato… — le bajo la enorme chaqueta y se dedico a observarla con su vestido de señorita — muy bonita… si no fuera que va contra mis planes, te conservaría para mi... aunque a decir verdad, las prefiero mas dóciles. Aunque el desafío de quebrantar tu orgullo me tienta — le toco el rostro, los labios, bajo por su cuello y le tomo un seno provocando que se colocara por completo tiesa. Sonrió Henry con malicia y al dejo — Pero lamentablemente… no tengo tiempo para ello.

Se giro y se volvió a sentar sobre la mesa, para continuar con su retorica, mientras que Kagome, aun estática, sentía su desagradable mano por cada uno de los lugares que toco. Como deseaba quitarse la ropa y quemarla y ella asearse con lejía pura. Debía calmarse.

— Cuando partiste — continuo el indio —, me sentí muy mal. Te llevaste a mi esclavita y a mi caballo contigo.

— Jade no es esclava — le aclaro con voz plana — y Sansón es mío, page por él.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto fingiendo sorpresa — Bueno, el idiota que lo hizo, ya no puede corroborarlo, igual que el cobarde que te la vendió.

La joven se le corto el aire al comprender sus palabras. Los había matado ¡Los había matado! Maldita víbora.

— Oh… al parecer Ojos de Agua — se refirió a Inuyasha acercándose al mismo tiempo a ellos —, no sabe de que hablo… no me digas que para variar le has ocultado a todo el mundo en esta maldita ciudad donde conociste a tu amiguita y de donde sacaste el garañón.

Henry, pasó su brazo por el cuello de la joven y la giro hacia Inuyasha. Le tomo con fuerza la mandíbula obligándola a mirarlo, sintiendo ella el dolor punzante en su mejilla que casi la hizo desvanecerse, pero aun así mantuvo una mirada inescrutable.

— La muchachita que tienes aquí — comenzó a decirle a Inuyasha el cual la observaba con preocupación mientras hacia fuerza para soltarse —sufre de… cierta fascinación por recoger basuras… — rio con malicia — La tal Jade (que por lo que me entere), a todos la a presentado como su querida hermana, es tan solo una esclava musulmana que me robo hace años atrás. Y ese magnifico Andaluz negro que tanto me costo robar a un barco español, con el que se pasea con tanto descaro, también… me lo robo.

La soltó con brusquedad y se encamino hacia la mesa, quedando de espaldas hacía ellos.

Kagome frunció el ceño al ver que Inuyasha la observaba con confusión ante las palabras de Henry.

— eres una ladrona Kagome Higurashi, igual o peor que tu bisabuelo.

— ¡yo no e robado nada! — Contesto manteniendo la mirada en Inuyasha — page el preció justo por Jade y lo mismo por Sansón.

— puede ser por la esclavita… pero un collar a cambio de tal espécimen, no es un preció justo Higurashi y tu lo sabes.

¿Un collar? ¿El collar lo había cambiado por el caballo? Cuando le oyó decir que lo había cambiado, no había entendido nada, pero ahora… Parte del emblema de la familia Higurashi, había descubierto ese mismo día cuando su padre encontró la medalla botada en el suelo de la habitación de la joven. Lo había cedido para quedarse con el caballo. Lo había cedido por Sansón. El Rey de España no era el responsable de tal obsequio, había sido un canje. Y al oír como la joven le recriminaba al sujeto llamado Henry por lo del caballo, las cosas se le aclararon.

— en las condiciones en que lo dejaste, si lo era. Ó ¿olvidaste que habías ordenado que se deshicieran de él?

— por favor… ¿en que condiciones? Ahora esta como si nada — dijo haciéndose el desentendido, colocándola furiosa.

— ¡POR QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DE QUE FUERA ASÍ! Yo vele por él cuando creí que agonizaba. Luego de que _tú,_ pedazo de basura mal nacida, casi lo mataste a latigazos después de que se quebrara una pata ¿se te olvido acaso?

— puede ser… pero ahora esta bien… y vuelve a ser mío. Lo mismo que la esclavita.

— ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

— o ¿que me vas hacer? ¿Matarme? Dudo, en la condición en que estas.

Una carcajada hizo eco en la habitación mientras este se giraba y se volvió a sentar sobre la mesa. Kagome había creído poder controlarse. Pero que el imbécil hablara de "recuperar lo que le pertenecía" le congelo la sangre, imaginándose lo peor hacia aquellos que amaba y que eran parte de _su_ familia. Las cosas estaban empeorando…

Lo vio jugar con un cuchillo que no reconoció de inmediato, pero si luego que lo dejara quieto. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas de la impresión. Todo esto era una pesadilla, una condenada pesadilla que no parecía terminar. Que Henry lo tuviera significaba dos cosas: que se lo regalo, o que él…

— Veo que lo reconociste — alzo el cuchillo y una malvada sonrisa apareció al ver que sí — una belleza ¿cierto?

Inuyasha escuchaba la respiración agitada de Kagome ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De quien era ese cuchillo? ¿Qué representaba para ella? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

— Valla que si… pero no te preocupes — se levanto y en Tsalagi agrego — que en unos minutos estarás haciéndole compañía.

Kagome palideció. Si. Lo había matado, a él, al hombre que la trato como su hija durante todos esos años, a Vida en el Bosque. Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, mientras que gruesas lágrimas caían por su mejilla. Todo estaba mal… y su estado empeoro cuando el filo del cuchillo destello bajo la luz. Su sueño. Pero si había matado al viejo jefe, debió haber ocurrido hacia un mes, y sus pesadilla solo llevaban como mucho una semana… lo que traía como verdadero anuncio, su propia muerte…

— pero ya tendrás tiempo suficiente para hablar con él — agrego el indio con sorna — ahora vallamos a la parte importante — clavo el cuchillo en la mesa y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro en el cuarto dándose aires de grandeza — a los días de que tu desapareciste, me tope con tu abogado; que aparte de cobarde, resulto un borracho, solo dos copas fueron necesarias para que le contara a toda la taberna que: la Gran Kagome Higurashi había hecho heredera de todos sus bienes a su esclavita — se volvió hacia ella — nunca confíes en hombres que abusen de la bebida. A propósito ¿Cómo esta ella? Me debe extrañar demasiado.

— ni tu madre te hecha de menos… en cambio le avergüenza tener una escoria de hijo como tu, que lo único que hace es ensuciar el nombre de la raza Cherokee…

Eso significo otra fuerte cachetada con mayor energía que la anterior.

— ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR! — grito enardecido Inuyasha.

— No necesito… que nadie… me defienda — dijo con dificultad, el dolor era el doble de peor que la anterior.

Se enderezo desafiante. No necesitaba que nadie la defendiera, nunca lo requirió y mucho menos ahora sabiendo lo que le deparaba en unos minutos más. Pero eso si, precisaba sacarlo de ahí para que le avisara a John y que protegiera a Jade. Ya que deducía cual eran las intensiones de Henry.

— vez, aguanta… igual que el viejo — le dijo a Inuyasha.

¿El viejo? Se pregunto Inuyasha ¿De quien demonios hablaba ahora? Se sentía aparte. Entendió que era alguien muy importante para Kagome debido a lo afectada que estaba, y de que el tipo este le había hecho algo… pero ¿Quién era?

— Pero tienes razón, Ojos de Gato — continúo —. La vieja me aborrece, y fue capaz de decidirse por ti, que por su verdadero hijo. Lo mismo que Vida en el Bosque, y ¡esa maldita gente! Todos se colocaron de parte de la blanca dueña de las tierras en que viven como allegados. Tierras, que _tu_ antepasado nos robo.

Se calmo y volvió a caminar a través de la habitación.

— pero todo tiene solución… menos la muerte. Lamentablemente para ti.

— Jamás te cederé mis tierras, así que mátame de una vez — Inuyasha palideció y deseo estar libre para abofetearla por decir algo como eso.

— sabía que dirías eso, o ¿no muchachos? — pregunto a los hombres que los sujetaban y estos solo rieron — claro que si sabíamos… es por esto que tu querida Jade me ayudara. La convertiré en mi flamante esposa. Bastante beneficioso para la clase de mujer que es…

— ¡ella jamás se casara contigo!

— a cambio de ti, sí, y tu lo sabes. Ella es capaz de sacrificarse por su adorada ama — saco el cuchillo de la mesa y se acerco a ella. La sujeto del cabello de la nuca y susurro a su oído — pero lo que ella no sabrá, es que tú, ya no estarás más con nosotros. Por lo menos tendrás el consuelo de que las ultimas palabras del viejo eran pensando en ti.

Los hombres que la sujetaban se alejaron, pero aun así, todos los presentes podían oír lo que Henry le decía, palabra por palabra. Y a Inuyasha estaba que le daba un ataque. La amenaza era clara y no podía permitirlo, pero los infelices que lo sujetaban eran fuertes a pesar de su contextura delgada. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡NADA! se sentía un idiota de primera, un Okamanche como ella lo llamaba. Debía hacer algo, no podía perderla…

— Kagome — susurro Inuyasha con la voz quebrada mientras seguía forcejeando.

— Si… así es… Es bastante penoso demostrarle que para variar se equivoco; que su querida Ojos de Gato no podrá seguir cuidando de ellos, por lo menos, no en vida… Ganare Higurashi y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, no esta vez — se acerco más a su oído y aspiro el aroma de su rostro — envíale mis saludos al viejo.

Le beso la mejilla y pudo sentir como el grueso cuchillo penetro en un costado de su vientre, cortándole por completo el aire. Ni siquiera un gemido ni un sollozo salieron de los labios de Kagome. Todo estaba perdido, su vida iba acabar de esa manera tan triste, sin siquiera poder salvar a Inuyasha de lo que le deparara. Y Jade, deberá pagar por las injusticias de la vida.

Inuyasha, observaba con espanto como Kagome caía de rodillas al suelo para luego desplomarse por completo.

— Kagome… — llevo la vista a Henry y luego a su mano, el cuchillo goteaba el liquido vital y sintió en ese mismo momento que su mundo se venia abajo trayendo el recuerdo de cómo su madre había muerto. No podía perderla de esa manera, no a ella ¡no a ella! — Kagome… ¡KAGOME! — un grito desgarrador hizo eco mientras trataba ir con ella empujando y arrastrando a quien se le colocara enfrente con una fuerza casi bestial, por lo que más hombres tuvieron que ayudar para sujetarlo. Y por ordenes del indio, lo sacaron de la habitación teniendo que arrastrarlo por el pasillo, ya que se oponía dejarla sola.

— ¡suéltenme! Malditos… ¡KAGOME!

¡Por un demonio! Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, todo seria distinto. Desde luego que sí.

Kagome sentía como la sangre salía de su costado. Y uno a uno, sus recuerdos fueron pasando enfrente.

El rostro de su padre cuando le enseño a montar. El rostro de su madre… En lo feliz que se veía su hermana junto a David en su primer mes de casados. En Jade cuando conversaban hasta tarde por las noches luego de bailar. En Sansón cuando jugaban y corrían por la espesura de las praderas. Las noches de camarería con los Murray en los arreos. Sus bromas hacia John. Su vida junto los Cherokee... los Taisho… Pero, por sobre todo, en Inuyasha; la primera vez que lo vio y como sus ojos quedaron por siempre en su memoria como una marca de fuego, y ahora, mucho más que eso. Sus caricias, su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma, todo lo de él. Todo lo que la había vuelto a enamorar.

Y ahora… todo estaba perdido, y su vida se le estaban hiendo para impedir las desgracias que se avecinaban.

Cuando sintió que la vida se le iba, la voz del viejo jefe apareció, inundándola con recuerdos de antes, cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando su vida estaba en calma.

"…_siempre supimos que todo esto sucedería, tiempo atrás paso con mis ancestros y ahora me toco enfrentarlo con mi gente. Sin embargo, cada vivencia te enseña algo, todas, hasta la más pequeña vale la pena; ya que estas, te hacen más fuerte…" _

"…_Eres parte de estas tierras y de su gente. Ala Blanca lo sintió la primera vez que te vio y yo, luego de tratarte..."_

"…_Eres como una hija para mi, y se que cuando yo no este, tu velaras por ellos, por los hijos de estas tierras…"_

"…_Eres como el agua que se abre paso entre la roca, llena de vida y fuerza. Ni la misma muerte puede matar tu espíritu, solo tú…"_

¿Solo tu?

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **Ya se que deben desear asesinarme! Y no dudo que alguna este pensando llevarlo acabo de verdad. Lamento que la historia haya llegado a esta parte estoy que chillo!

Y también tengo clara, que a más de alguna deberé pagarle el siquiatra. Pero como estoy en quiebra… deberán aguantarse hasta el otro chapter. Aparte, le avise con anticipacionde lo triste que era...

T_T

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ahora me voy a llorar a mi habitación!

Pd: llevo 113 reviews? Guau, tal vez como premio de navidad les deje un capitulo extendido ;)

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	31. Capitulo XXXI

Capitulo XXXI

— Tranquilo niño lindo — dijo el hombre al verlo tratar soltarse — no hagas ninguna estupidez…

Inuyasha observo al sujeto que le había hablado. No era uno de los que lo había capturado. Este era más delgado y no tan alto como los otros. Lo observo al detalle. Lo único que manejaba era un arma en su cinto, y su palma esta afirmada en el mango de esta, presto a sacarla para disparar si era necesario. Pero Inuyasha estaba tan obcecado en golpear a alguien, y su vista nublada por las lágrimas menos impidió que pensara en el riesgo que correría. Con las manos aun atadas a su espalda, se levanto y salto contra él al mismo tiempo que este de la impresión sacaba su arma para dispararla. Pero el tipo, no fue lo bastante rápido y por lo visto, menos lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar la fuerza bruta y casi bestial que utilizo Taisho para noquearlo.

Lo giro con su pie y trato ver si manejaba algún cuchillo como para cortar su soga que ya se encontraba encarnada en la piel, pero el abrupto abrir de la puerta lo hizo girarse, viendo entrar con lentitud otro de los sujetos con sus ojos cargados de temor. Se iba a lanzar contra el individuo, pero este de un golpe cayó al suelo. Se quedo pegado observando al hombre caído unos segundos y al levantar la vista, su asombro no se dejo esperar al ver que enfrente de él, con una mirada seria a Kagome y vestida como uno de ellos y se encontraba ella, como si nada le hubiera sucedido…

La joven cerró la puerta con rapidez y prudencia, y sigilosa se acerco a él.

— estabas buscando que te mataran ¿cierto? — Se arremango una de las piernas del pantalón para así poder sacar una de sus cuchillas, y con rapidez se dispuso a soltarlo — Desde luego que sí.

Le quito el arma al sujeto que había derribado Inuyasha y se la lanzo a este que aun no salía de su asombro.

— No podemos huir por ahí… — indico Kagome con su pulgar por sobre su hombro hacia la puerta — debemos buscar otra forma de salir de aquí.

Chequeo con rapidez los alrededores de la habitación. Nada. No había lugar por donde huir.

— estas viva… — la joven incomoda ante el tema, se volvió con lentitud hacia él — pero… yo vi como…

— muy simple, el corsé. El idiota de Henry no se quedo a verificar si en verdad estaba herida — se volvió nerviosa y siguió buscando una forma de escapar, hasta que pudo ver una ventana alta en la pared del costado.

Acerco una silla y se subió a ella. Pudo ver que estaban en un galpón en algún muelle, enormes cajas de cargamento estaban amontonadas todas apegadas a la pared. Seria fácil huir de ahí, pero deberían nadar para alejarse lo suficiente sin ser vistos…

Se giro a hablarle, pero lo vio ahí, observándola incrédulo con la vista fija en su vientre buscando indicios de la puñalada, sin poder ver mucho a causa de lo cubierta que estaba entre chaquetas y el pantalón grueso.

Con cuidado, descendió de la escalera y soltando un prolongado suspiro le dijo:

— estoy bien. Pero ahora debemos huir… así que, reacciona.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero la mano de Inuyasha la sujeto con suavidad y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza. Se sintió abrumada por unos segundos al sentir con la posesión con que la apretaba contra él, cortándosele el aire ante una intensa punzada de dolor, la cual con gran esfuerzo intento anular. No tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para gastarlas en reflejarle que ella se sentía igual o incluso peor, por lo que lo separo, le sonrió, y sintió como él llevo una de sus manos para besarla mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Y con una sonrisa dulce, Inuyasha dijo:

— vamos.

Él la ayudo a encaramarse por la pared para que alcanzara la ventana. La sujeto de unos de sus tobillos y la alzo sin problemas, para luego él hacer lo mismo utilizando su altura y musculatura, sujetándose del marco de la ventana. Había estado con anterioridad en circunstancias de encierro parecidas, por lo que escapar de tal modo se le hizo excitante, y mucho mas, al tener su corazón tranquilo al saber que Kagome estaba sana… y salva.

Tomándola de las manos la ayudo, colgándola para que pudiera bajar por las cajas, para luego él tirarse de un salto, manteniéndose siempre pendientes en ver si alguien se acercaba.

— Espero que estés dispuesto a mojarte — se saco la gruesa chaqueta manteniendo la chaquetilla, mientras Inuyasha se quitaba la suya quedando solo con la camisa en el torso.

— ¿hay otra opción? — sonrió con ironía. Era obvio que no.

Nadaron, lo suficiente como para alejarse de ahí. Inuyasha reconoció el muelle, quedaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Si conseguían unos caballos, a más tardar al amanecer llegarían a la casa. Pero por lo agotador de la travesía, le propuso a la joven quedarse en algún hospedaje o posada, pero Kagome se opuso terminantemente, por lo que tuvo que conseguir el transporte necesario.

Por lo que Inuyasha sin ningún tapujo, robo un par de caballos que estaban atados en una rama aun lado de lo que parecía ser una casa. Pero la que si tuvo cargos de conciencia, fue la joven, y lo compenso dejando una bolsita con monedas colgando en el mismo lugar en que estaban los corceles, la cual saco de su escote.

— no me mires así… no hubiera soportado cabalgar toda la noche pensando en los dueños de ellos — acaricio el cuello del caballo que la iba a llevar.

— No he dicho nada — se defendió Inuyasha.

— pero lo estas pensando.

— lo que en realidad me abría sorprendido, es que no lo hicieras.

Kagome desvió la mirada un poco contrariada. El que él mostrara conocerla le incomodaba demasiado, y mucho mas al sentir que con lo ocurrido con James una barrera se había colocado entre ellos. Ella sabia que Inuyasha la mantendría en alto hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario… pero el siquiera pensar en que ellos eran hermanos… Dios. Eso era imposible y hasta abominable. Miles de veces oyó a su hermana hablarle del intenso amor que sus padres se tenian. En su cabeza no había cabida para una infidelidad por parte de su madre ¡No la había! Y mucho menos, porque Kagome poseía algo que de solo de ser una Higurashi, podría tener...

Tomo del bocado su caballo y lo guío hacia unos tablones gruesos que se encontraban arrimados aun lado de un árbol a la salida del establo. Coloco una mano en su vientre y acercando el caballo lo mas posible a las tablas, con cuidado paso su pierna por sobre el lomo del corcel, el cual sacudió sus músculos al sentir el cambio de peso y temperatura al estar ella mojada.

Le causo extrañeza a Inuyasha verla montarse de aquel modo, no obstante, podía ser a causa de que estuviera cansada con todo. Hasta él lo estaba con el nadar, y habría preferido quedarse en el pueblo que tener que galopar toda la noche, exigiéndose el doble al tener que ir a pelo al no haber dado con monturas. Pero la entendía, Jade estaba en peligro, y el tipo que los secuestros podría hacer algo al no encontrarlos donde los había dejado. Llevo la vista a la joven observando su actitud calma… ¿Cómo es que se había salvado?

Kagome se recostó sobre el lomo acercándose todo lo posible al oído del caballo.

— Necesito que me ayudes, amigo — le dijo en Cherokee — Debo volver a casa lo antes posible. Corre lo mas fuerte que puedas, por favor — un relincho del caballo le dio a entender que si lo haría, ganándose una caricia en el cuello.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de ternura y admiración. A pesar de todo, se mantenía igual, rebosante de dulzura y belleza, inclusive con los marcados e hinchados magullones en su rostro y lo pálida que se veía. Palidez que por primera vez presto atención...

Sintió la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, provocado que la incomodidad regresara, ya que sentía que la examinaba…

— ¿por donde? — pregunto con seriedad mientras se descalzaba. Inuyasha solo le alcanzo a indicar con la mano, ya que antes de decir algo, la joven Higurashi de inmediato incito a su caballo para que corriera.

Se sintió descorazonado, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Las demostraciones de simpatía eran solo de acuerdo a las circunstancias y a lo que se hablaba, ya que a la más mínima demostración de afecto, Kagome se cerraba en un caparazón, el mismo con el que llego, y tal vez peor. Aunque no negaba que era lo mejor. Lo que le dijo su padre antes de emprender carrera a buscarla, le helo los huesos. Eran demasiadas las coincidencias como para obviarlas, y estaba el maldito broche que había pertenecido a la madre, el cual tanto su padre como su tío habían reconocido al vérselo a Jack ha pesar de no poder distinguir un rostro como dueña...podía existir la posibilidad de que la joven resultara hija de Tony, aquello mejoraría las cosas al hacerla prima. Pero aun así, el hecho de que sea su hermana se mantenía latente. Su padre le había comentado hacia años, que cuando jóvenes, con su tío realizaban competencias al fijarse ambos en la misma dama. Y podía existir la posibilidad de que una de estas damas, fuera la madre de Kagome… dejando en un eterno misterio el verdadero padre…

Por horas galoparon sin parar, pero a Kagome se le hacia eterno. Contaba los minutos y cada segundo que trascurrían, rogando al mismo tiempo porque pasaran rápido, ya que sentía como sus fuerzas se gastaban con cada segundo que pasaba… Hasta que la necesidad se hizo mayor al de llegar a Londres, solo detuvo su caballo y lo hizo corre hacia el bosque en el costado izquierdo del camino. Inuyasha como iba detrás de ella, pudo seguirla sin problemas, acortando así la ventaja que ella sorprendentemente le llevaba a causa de la poca costumbre al montar sin la montura.

Kagome se bajo del caballo, lo ato a una rama y se dirigio a perderse entre la oscura espesura que se alzaba en altos troncos frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? — la preocupación la pudo sentir tanto en su mirada como en su voz, por lo que para tranquilizarlo, le dijo:

— no, nada malo. Solo necesito estar sola unos minutos… ya sabes… — Inuyasha enarco una de sus oscuras negras cejas tratando descifrar o esperando que ella le aclarara el por qué. Y un poco impaciente al no entender con las señas, le contesto — necesito orinar ó ¿eso es demasiado explicito para ti?

Él bufo.

— Demasiado, diría yo — sonrió burlón, pero lo cambio por un ceño fruncido — disculpa. Eso solo que… es solo que me preocupas, eso es todo.

— No tienes por que, estoy bien — aclaro con rapidez, mirando con evidente inquietud hacia el bosque.

— pero aun así…

Kagome suspiro.

— vuelvo… en unos minutos.

Nada era visible gracias al alto follaje. Pero al ver que luz penetraba a unos metros más allá, acelero el paso al comprobar su teoría. Un pequeño claro se extendía entre la arbolada. Sonrío con alivio y acelero el paso hacia el. Recorrió un poco esperando encontrar un poco de consuelda, cosa que esperaba, pero la oscuridad de la noche se lo dificulto al pasar una nube tapando los rayos de luna, y en su estado, menos lo iba a lograr aumentando su frustración… Si apenas era reconocible una planta de flores amarillas o rojas ¿Cómo reconocer una de color morado?

Se arrodillo y se dejo caer por completo en el suelo, sintiéndose profundamente abatida, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar por los sollozos. Al enfocar la vista pudo verla, estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, como si milagrosamente esta hubiera brotado al escuchar sus ruegos. Se levanto y a gatas se acerco para observarla al detalle lo mejor que se le permitía. Las largas hojas estaban ahí, como también lo recientes botones florales en las puntas. Corto su buena cantidad de hojas y con una piedra las machaco con fuerza hasta que quedo hecha una papilla.

Se soltó el pantalón y se levanto la chaquetilla marrón alzándola junto con la camisa. Saco uno de sus cuchillos, aguanto la respiración y corto con rapidez las cintas de su corsé, y al mismo tiempo que se lo quitaba trago aire con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lleno por completo sus pulmones, botándolo luego con dificultad al sentir como los músculos de su vientre se contraían.

Pudo apreciar como el suave color del armazón en su totalidad, ahora ocupaba un tono oscuro alrededor de una zona rasgada. Lo tiro lejos, se recostó en el suelo y tomo la espesa pasta de consuelda y con cuidado la coloco en su costado. Puso un par de hojas sobre ellas. Bajo la camisa y la chaquetilla y se subió el pantalón, para luego apretar con fuerza el cinturón, para que así se sostuviera el cataplasma. Le tomaría solo unos segundos hacer efecto, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y solo deseaba llegar donde Jade y ver que estuviera bien…

Se apoyo contra un árbol, esperando absorber tal vez un poco de su fuerza vital mientras rezaba del mismo modo en que Ala Blanca le enseño. Los espíritus la ayudaran a resistir, ya sentía que las energías se le iban con rapidez… Y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, un rayo de luna se abrió paso entre las nubes logrando apreciar un poco mejor el follaje de su soporte.

Hojas grandes de una forma conocida: un corazón con bordes aserrados. Pero podía estar equivocada. Arranco una y la llevo a sus labios, sintió la fina capa de pelitos que la cubría. Debía ser, no estaba segura. Si tan solo…

Por la época debía estar florecido. Bajo una rama, se quito el sudor de la frente y la observo con cuidado. Esperaba poder reconocer las flores. La vista no la estaba ayudando demasiado, así que su tacto lo transformo en sus ojos. Sintió las alargadas branquias se siempre se encuentran antes de las flores, provocando que su excitación aumentara. Continuo avanzando más a la punta, cuando sintió las pequeñas bolitas de los frutos para luego sentir las flores, solo tres pudo distinguir, las suficientes como para una noche.

Extrajo un buen trozo de tallo, arrancando flores, frutos y unas cuantas hojas, no quería arriesgarse a perderlas.

Tomo las flores y cada una la coloco sobre una hoja para poder luego enrollarla. Guardo dos rollos, y el sobrante lo coloco entre sus dientes y la pared interior de la mejilla. La saliva haría su resto al remojarlas, provocando que las flores de Tilo botara su dote anestesiante.

Solo esperaba que Inuyasha, con la oscuridad no notara que tenía algo en su boca. Podía tomarlo como la hinchazón producto de los golpes. Pero por sobre todo, rogaba por que hiciera efecto.

Pendiente de que la cataplasma no se soltara, regreso donde el joven. El cual se mantenía sentado sobre una roca a su espera. Al verla aparecer, se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a ella, provocando que Kagome retrocediera un poco para mantener la distancia y volviéndose para evitar su escrutinio.

— ¿todo bien? — le pregunto al verla llegar mas incomoda que aliviada.

Kagome solo se limito asentir. Se acerco al caballo, respiro profundo y de un salto se subió a él.

— Estamos a unas horas de la ciudad — le dijo Inuyasha con la vista en la dirección que seguían —, si mantenemos este paso, tal vez lleguemos antes.

Sin decirle nada, Kagome giro el caballo y lo incito a correr.

Inuyasha se quedo un momento observándola como se marchaba. Suspiro con gran pesar e incito a su corcel a seguirla. No, nada volvería a ser igual.

Y como Inuyasha había predicho, llegaron tres horas después a la ciudad. El alba mostraba sus primeras señales en el horizonte. Acicateo el caballo incitándolo a acelerar. El silencio nocturno fue roto por el chocar de cascos en los adoquines y solo una media hora les tomo llegar a la casa. Descendió casi arrastrándose del lomo del caballo y sin esperar por Inuyasha, con dificultad corrió hacia la casa dando con un mudo mayordomo que no dejaba de observarla de pies… a cabeza.

Artie se quedo petrificado al ver su rostro y no atino hacer nada más que permitirle ingresar. Nadie en la casa había pegado un ojo en toda la noche esperando noticias de Inuyasha y en especial, de ella. Pero en las teorías que se produjeron ante la angustiante espera, en ninguna consistía en que ella llegaría en ese deplorable estado.

Jade fue la que se dejo aparecer desde el salón, y al Kagome verla, su rostro se ilumino.

— Jade… — dijo con voz gastada por el agotamiento pero sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad. La abrazo con fuerza, descargando su angustia al saberla bien. Su cuerpo se relajo y Jade de repente comenzó asentir todo el peso del cuerpo de la joven. El gesto de Kagome se fue borrando de apoco junto con sus fuerzas, hasta que en acto de segundos cayó desplomada sobre Jade.

Inuyasha alcanzó a tomarla, pero no atinaba a nada, estaba en shock. Apenas había llegado junto el caballo de la joven, se quedo viendo como ella corría veloz hacia la casa. Le regalo unas cuantas palmadas en el lomo al corcel como recompensa, pero al sentir su palma húmeda, se la observo horrorizado.

La joven no se movía entre sus brazos, y su respiración era imperceptible. La observaba nervioso creyendo lo peor, estaba sucediendo lo peor, todo de nuevo, no podía ser así el destino con él.

— Kagome… — la llamo Jade, pero al no recibir respuesta miro a Inuyasha — ¿Qué le sucede? — Pregunto angustiada sin recibir repuesta de él — ¡John! — el joven apareció en el acto junto con Amy, Warren, Tony, Ross, George y James que estaban ahí.

Jade sintió su vientre húmedo, se lo toco y horrorizada examino su vestido color crema. Una mancha escarlata se extendía en su estomago. Se acerco a la joven, le soltó el cinturón, le bajo un poco el pantalón el cual se mantenía igual de húmedo… y en el momento en que saco la camisa, sorpresa se reflejo en los rostros de ella e Inuyasha al ver una estrangulada hoja marrón sobre un costado de su vientre. La retiro y con sus manos ahogo el grito al ver la pasta café que se extendía sobre un ancho profundo corte…

— Jade… — dijo George y se agacho abrazarla al ver lo que sucedía.

John se acerco con rapidez y la examino. El corte estaba encarnado y la temperatura del cuerpo, estaba ascendiendo de manera considerable. Le pidió a Inuyasha que lo ayudara a llevarla a su cuarto, pero este no reaccionaba, como si sus brazos se trataran de barrotes de acero, la sujetaba sin intención de soltarla.

James con gran esfuerzo le intento quitar Kagome a Inuyasha al ver que este no conseguía entrar en razón ante las palabras de John. Estaba perdido en su desesperación, meciéndola entre sollozos y diciendo palabras inentendibles.

— Inuyasha. Por favor — le pidió Amy colocando una mano en el hombro de su adorado primo — deben atenderla.

Este elevo la vista hacia su prima, para luego pasarla hacia los otros atónitos observantes dejándola caer en el rostro magullado e hirviente de Kagome.

Al ver los valiosos minutos que habían perdido, con cuidado se levanto manteniéndola en sus brazos y el mismo la fue a dejar a la habitación, quedándose junto a ella mientras John con la ayuda de Jade la atendió.

El verse forzado a decir lo que sucedió, fue casi tan desagradable como haberlo visto cuando ocurrió. Se guardo el secreto de que Jade no era hermana de Kagome, pero si conto el motivo del frustrado intento de asesinato. James dio una sola mirada a Artie y este sin decir nada, salio de la sala para luego salir con rapidez de la casa.

Luego de incansables horas, en las que les toco mantenerse a la espera de información junto al resto. La familia entraba y salía de la casa esperando noticias. Incluso los dos Anderson menores estaban presentes con sus respectivas esposas en vueltos cada uno en plegarias silenciosas. Las cuales se vieron cortadas de súbito en el momento en que John apareció en el salón.

— E suturado el corte — dijo al instante con seriedad, aunque el nerviosismo estaba reflejado por completo en sus manos, las cuales limpiaba con un paño sin cesar — lo bueno, es que no hubo daños a órganos, lo que mejora las cosas. La fiebre, no quiere abandonarla aun. Estamos intentando darle infusiones medicinales y aplicando compresas frías para bajarla. También le e inyectado antibióticos para prevenir infecciones internas… he hecho… — suspiro con pesar — he hecho todo lo que esta en mis manos. Aplique tanto mis conocimientos médicos como el de los Cherokee. La herida ha dejado de sangrar, pero… ella se encuentra demasiado débil…

— Algo mas se debe hacer — bramo James reflejando culpa y dolor en su voz. A lo que su esposa se acerco y lo abrazo.

— ahora todo esta en manos de ella. Tengo fe en Kagome. Debemos tenerla… ella… ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido.

Todos comprendieron por la difícil situación en la que el joven estaba metido. Tener en parte la vida de la que quería como su hermana, era difícil y agotador, ya que ninguno dudaba de que este hiciera todo lo posible por salvarla.

— Por Dios… — musito Reggie tomando la mano de Rosslynn, la cual se mantenía sentada a su lado apoyándose mutuamente — aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea real. Que haya aguantado todo el viaje y ¡a caballo…! ¡No puede morir! — sentencio.

— No sufrió del todo — dijo John recibiendo la mirada de todos, casi como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes afirmar aquello? — Escupió con molestia Tony — eres medico, solo eso. Pero no te hace lector de mentes.

— no me di a entender…

— ¡claro que no! — tercio James con igual tono molesto.

John bajo la mirada incomodo. Aquel hombre lo aterraba. Y eso que pensaba que su padrino era el único con esa habilidad…

— No tiene derecho de hablarle así — lo enfrento Jade haciendo ingreso al salón recibiendo miradas de asombro y mucho mas por parte de John — entiendo que sufre por lo que sucede. Imagínese nosotros que la conocemos hace años. Deje que termine de hablar y después júzguelo.

James luego de un largo silencio asintió un poco avergonzado, aunque intento no demostrarlo. John se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento.

— Gracias — le susurro el joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano haciéndola regresar a su estado cohibido que se le conoce.

— por lo visto… — dijo Tony a su hermano — ya no te teme.

James solo enarco una dorada ceja y negó con la cabeza. Abría reído, sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que ocurría no era como para hacerlo.

John tomo aire y manteniendo las manos entrelazadas, se volvió a la familia.

— A lo que me refería — dijo John —, es que Kagome (no se como), encontró el modo de adquirir lo que necesitaba para aliviar el dolor.

— ¿esa cosa que tenia en la herida, era para eso? — pregunto Amy.

— No — contesto — esa es una hierba que corta el sangrado. Kagome tiene conocimientos de plantas medicinales, y lo aprovecho. Lo que me da esperanzas de que quiera vivir…

— No lo hizo por salvarse — se escucho decir a Inuyasha desde el fondo del salón, exactamente en el piano. — lo hizo para evitar que Jade se viera forzada a algo por ella.

Cierto grado de amargura se escuchaba en su voz. El que ella se haya arriesgado de ese modo solo por "su hermana", solo por ella… le dolía. Mas de lo que llegaría admitir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — interrogo John.

— ¿Qué saben de un tal Henry? — pregunto James.

Jade se petrifico al instante de oír nombrar aquel despreciable sujeto. El miedo y la repulsión hacia aquel ser la hicieron revivir el día que la colocaron en venta en el mercado del pueblo. Y como si pudiera protegerse de él, se aferro al brazo de John con fuerza.

— ¿Hen-ry? — pregunto John con dificultad quitándose unas gotas de sudor que caían por su labio superior.

— Así es — dijo con frialdad James. — supongo que lo conoces.

John se coloco serio, y respondió casi por impulso.

— dudo que haya alguien sensato en Norfolk que no sepa de su existencia. Claro que se quien es, como también se de lo que es capaz por conseguir lo que se propone. Es un ser desalmado y despreciable. No distingue entre el bien y el mal, solo por que no le conviene. Sus intereses y satisfacciones son lo único que le interesa. Y si alguien se interpone, no dudara en hacerlo desaparece del modo mas despreciable que encuentre. Como tampoco le importara que a quien mate sea… su sangre…

— Pareces conocerlo muy bien — observo Tony.

— Desafortunadamente, ya que resulto ser hermano de mi madre — murmullos y frases desagradables salieron de la gran mayoria luego de enterarse de aquello, a pesar de que el modo en que explicaba John lo que menos demostraba era aprecio, fue por eso que agrego: — mi "agradable" parentesco provoco que me tocara presenciar en directo dos de sus peores crímenes. Primero a mi padre y luego… — una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro, y las palabras con dificultad salieron — a mi propio… hermano.

Silencio, en absoluto silencio quedo la habitación, hasta que Amy lo rompió.

— Pero… — musito Amy sin entender — Kagome me dijo que David había muerto en el momento en que atacaron su barco. Que había sido atacado por piratas.

— Eso es lo que le hicimos creer a ella y a Antonia — aclaro el joven — Nada bueno habría sucedido si lo hubieran sabido.

— ¡pero si lo hubieran culpado — espeto molesto Drew ante la ineptitud con la que se manejo el asunto —, esto no estaría sucediendo!

— Si, es verdad — dijo con calma John — pero así como a ti no te agradan los aborígenes, a los hombres de "ley" menos, y en aquella época Henry era un aliado en el famoso "Tratado de Mudanza" ¿Quién iba a creer en un grupo de indios si sus intereses estaban de por medio?

Drew frunció el ceño y corrió la mirada. John suspiro y aferrando más su mano contra la de Jade, agrego:

— No me sorprende que la haya venido a buscar — Inuyasha no se volvió a verlo, pero si coloco toda su atención a cada palabra. —. Lo que siente por ella, se puede resumir en dos palabras: odio y envidia. Esto viene de años. Exactamente desde que Kagome regreso a America para quedarse. Justo fue en esa época cuando lo expulsaron de la tribu. Los motivos por los cuales ocurrió, no los se, ya que él no existe mas para ellos, por lo que el tema no se trata. Además, Kagome siempre estuvo pisándole los talones en gran parte de sus actos, evitando la gran mayoria. Y el hecho de que apenas ella tomara la finca en sus manos, y ni hablar del la barbaridad de dinero que ganaba con cada negocio transformándola en una mujer con una _muy_ buena posición económica… la suerte la a acompañado gran parte de su vida. Suerte que él se creía merecedor. Y el que ella se transforme en la nueva jefa de la tribu apenas Anahí lo crea necesario, y el que mi abuela la trate como su hija… dudo que eso ayude a calmarlo.

Otro largo silencio, que se vio interrumpido por la cocinera que pedía la atención de John. Kagome estaba desvariando a causa de la fiebre. Demasiado tiempo la había dejado. Corrió hacia la habitación y sentándose a su lado le tomo la temperatura. Rosco que no se había separado de ella desde que llego, gemía a un lado de la cama con la cabeza en una de las manos de la joven, como si esperara que despertara para recibir la tan ansiada caricia.

Inuyasha los había seguido sin demora apenas al joven Osborne salio de la sala acompañado por Jade. Se sentía tan inútil y estúpido. Había creído en lo que Kagome le había dicho ¡había sido un imbécil! Debió haber verificado sus palabras ¡por un demonio! Y tal vez las cosas serian distintas… ni el licor servia para calmar su ánimo. Quería mantenerse lucido. Quería verla despertar, y por sobre todo, oírse llamar por sus labios… pero entre desvaríos inentendibles, repetía una y otra vez "Anahí" casi con desesperación, sin saber que hacer para que se calmara… sin embargo, escucho como John mientras acariciaba su frente le hablaba con suavidad en aquel idioma que solo ellos conocen, y la joven solo en cosas de segundos se tranquilizo.

— ¿Qué… que estaba diciendo? — pregunto Jeremy en un susurro.

— estaba llamando a alguien — contesto Jade con suavidad.

— ¿a alguien…?

Jade se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos. Estaba tan afectado y sus ojos no dejaban de demostrar lo angustiado que se sentía, y para males, la joven no lo llamaba a él, sino al viejo jefe.

— Anahí… — comenzó a explicarle con ternura — significa: Vida en el Bosque. Es el nombre del viejo jefe de la tribu Cherokee — Inuyasha frunció el ceño un poco contrariado, tal vez estaba celoso. Jade con tranquilidad, se hinco y rompiendo por segunda vez todo protocolo de su religión e incluso su propia timidez, le tomo la mano sorprendiendo a Inuyasha —. Él es el hombre al cual Kagome quiere como un padre, porque él la trata como una hija.

Inuyasha le sonrió de medio lado agradecido, pero una duda lo estaba atormentando en ese momento, y sin esperarlo se dirigió al joven que con preocupación quitaba la transpiración de la frente y los brazos.

— John — el joven se volvió — ¿tu sabes a quien le pertenece un cuchillo con mango de madera con toques de plata y oro?

John se mostro un poco contrariado por su pregunta, ya que solo a una persona le había visto lo preguntado. Pero él estaba a miles de kilómetros con un océano de por medio.

— ¿Dónde lo has visto?

— ¿De quien es? ¿Es de ese Ana-hí? Estoy en lo correcto ¿no es verdad?

— si… Kagome se lo regalo cuando la adopto como Cherokee y como su hija. Pero… ¿Dónde lo has visto?

Ahora Inuyasha entendía todo. El "viejo" que el tal Henry hablaba, era ese hombre, el tal Vida en el Bosque. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba muerto. Por tal motivo la joven se vio afectada al reconocerlo y con las palabras de aquel sujeto…

— con ese cuchillo… fue que intento matarla.

John se levanto de golpe completamente afectado. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y fuerte. Llevo la vista hacia Kagome, quien estaba ya más calma mientras. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus oscuros ojos.

— John. Cálmate — le pidió Jade al verlo tan afectado — pudo haberlo robado, no necesariamente…

— ¡no, Jade! Anahí cuidaba ese cuchillo como un tesoro, y que ese… bastardo lo tenga, solo significa una cosa — resoplo intentando calmar su dolor y rabia. Se volvió y golpeo la mesa con fuerza. — Kagome no puede morir ¡no puede morir!

Las mujeres durante la noche se dividieron en turnos para velar por ella. La fiebre no mostraba indicios de disminuir por lo que las compresas y las infusiones de corteza de Sauce continuaban.

Inuyasha desde que había hablado con John en la habitación a medio día del día anterior, no había vuelto a entrar, eso si se mantenía al pendiente de cualquier noticia sobre su evolución. Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba se desmoronaba al verla en aquel estado y como deseaba desaparecer o dormirse hasta que ella este de nuevo bien…

Había deambulado de por todos los lugares de la casa, hasta el pasillo que da a los cuartos de la servidumbre tuvo su presencia, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la cuadra. Sansón estaba atado. Cada una de sus extremidades estaba fija a un pilar de su corral, y el bocado en su hocico estaba amarrado al uno de los pilares de la puerta. Se veía fuera de si, agotado y por sobre todo, melancólico. Justo le había tocado estar presente cuando a su padre se le informo de la tempestad que el corcel tenía en las caballerizas y de su falta de apetito, como si de algún modo este hubiera sentido el estado de gravedad en que Kagome se encontraba. Casi la misma reacción que tenía el perro, el cual ahora paseaba junto a él manteniendo siempre la cabeza gacha.

Era extraño y preocupante lo que le sucedía. Se estaba haciendo cargo de los animales y los trataba como seres humanos. Cuando su esposa falleció, el perro y el gato que él mismo le había regalado, a penas ocurrió la tragedia los envió donde la madre de Kikio, a la cual no veía desde entonces. Le molestaba siquiera tener cerca cualquiera que le recordara a su difunta esposa, pero ahora con ellos… se quedaría con ellos por ser de ella… aquella diferencia, no le agradaba.

Se acerco al corcel, el cual de manera incesante, completamente ido, con lentitud tiraba de las correas del bocado. E Inuyasha, imitando a la joven, apoyo su cabeza contra el cuello del garañón y las lágrimas con fuerza se dejaron caer. Y Rosco hizo lo mismo, gimoteo y luego aulló con intensidad, mientras que Sansón, con dificultad, intentaba colocar su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

— ella despertara. Ya lo verán. Es tan testaruda, que desafiaría a la muerte solo por llevar la contraria — Sonrió de solo creerlo, soltó al caballo con cuidado mientras que este tranquilo, lo dejo. Se dejo caer sobre el heno fresco mientras que Sansón, titubeante camino donde él y agacho su cabeza hasta llegar a las manos de Inuyasha que reposaban extendidas sobre sus rodillas — deben comer. A ella no le agradara ver que no se cuidan.

El perro se acerco para tener su atención, y el garañón resoplo en respuesta. Hasta por un momento creyó que le estaba diciendo que si…

El turno de las cinco de la mañana hasta las siete, lo tomo Amy y Warren. Warren por que ella se lo pidió. Todo consistía en hacer que Kagome bebiera de vez en cuando la infusión preparada por John. La cual mantenían en una jarra para jugos, con la idea de dársela como si se tratara de eso.

Le quitaban la transpiración con paños y trataban de bajar la fiebre con las compresas. Ella se veía tranquila. Solo una vez gimió de dolor, y eso fue luego de llamar a Inuyasha, el cual prefería deambular por la casa como fantasma en vez de estar ahí.

Warren lo había ido a buscar, pero el muy idiota se había desaparecido. No se encontraba ya en la casa…

— ¡esto es increíble! — exclamo con evidente molestia Amy luego de que Warren llegara y le contara que no había dado con él.

— ¿Qué es lo increíble? — pregunto Warren acercándole una taza con café que una de las criadas les había dejado.

— el comportamiento de Inuyasha. No ha venido a verla desde el medio día de ayer. Debería estar aquí, a su lado, haciéndola volver a nosotros — suspiro con fuerza — Entiendo la disyuntiva en la que se encuentra. No quiere asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kagome… — Warren con el dedo índice en sus labios, le indico a su esposa que bajara el tono de voz, cosa que hizo al calmarse — pero aun así, debería estar aquí.

— Tal vez siente que engaña a Kikio.

Amy hizo un sonido poco elegante y se cruzo de brazos.

— Si, puede ser — mascullo al ver que lo que decía era una posibilidad — Pero, por muy cruel y realista que suene, Kikio esta muerta. Y ella antes de morir le pidió que intentara ser feliz ¡Lo de él es cabezonería pura! Es _exasperante._

Warren se acerco por detrás, la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

— ó, teme pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

— Si, eso es lo más probable… — suspiro y se recargo más en su marido — las cosas para él van de mal a peor… no tienes idea de cómo agradezco que lo nuestro no fuera tan complicado.

Sintió como Warren dejo de acariciarla y como separo su mentón de su cuello, por lo que se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con inocencia.

— ¿No tan complicado? — dijo Warren, y Amy al recordar lo difícil que él se lo coloco en su conquista y por sobre todo, lo complicado de las circunstancias del inicio de su relación. Hizo una mueca traviesa y rio.

— bueno… — paso con sensualidad sus brazos por su cuello y se aferro a él — habrá que enmendar tanto sufrimiento.

Warren sonrió sensual y ambos se entregaron en un beso con ciertas restricciones, que prometía para cuando se encontraran solos.

— podrían… dejar de actuar… así. Aun… estoy en-la… habitación.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamaron ambos, acercándose a ella a gran velocidad. La observaron con dificultad abrir los ojos y como soltaba uno que otro quejido al mas mínimo movimiento.

— ¿como te sientes? — se apresuro en preguntar su amiga.

— Como-si… volviera del… — trago pesado — infierno.

Amy rio y tratando calmar las lagrimas, se acerco, y sirvió la infusión que John había dejado.

— Toma — le tendió Amy ayudándola a beber levantándole la cabeza. A lo que Kagome al probarlo hizo una mueca por lo amargo.

— El espera que fuera… un trago, habría sido… demasiado — se volvió acomodar con dificultad en la cama y sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando — ¿saben…? soñé con Rosco, Sansón e Inuyasha... sonreían entre si…

La vieron sonreír provocando que ellos lo hicieran. Pero, la preocupación se volvió apoderar del matrimonio al ver que no se movía y no decía nada más.

Warren se acerco lo bastante como para comprobar que seguía respirando. Y con una sonrisa de alivio se volvió a su esposa.

— se a quedado dormida.

— ¡¿Quién se a quedado dormida? — escucharon preguntar a James desde la puerta con voz traposa.

— Kagome — contesto con voz entusiasta Amy — despertó por unos segundos.

Observo a su tío apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con dificultad y sonreír aliviado. Aun estaba vestido y el vaso de licor demostraba el motivo. Se había mantenido bebiendo en el despacho junto a Tony, quien un poco tambaleante llego a los segundos después trayendo su buena dosis para él.

— y ¿el doctorcito? — Dijo con voz arrastrada Tony — ¿Por qué demonios no esta aquí?

— La ha velado todo el día y gran parte de la noche — contesto Amy intentando ser paciente, ya que el estado de sus tíos lo necesitaba — necesitaba dormir.

— ¡no importa! — Exclamo James — el debe estar aquí…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto George apareciendo por detrás respondiéndose por si sola al ver el estado de su cuñado y esposo.

—… es mi hija la que esta ahí — completo James, ganándose una mirada de confusión de todos los sobrios y una ceñuda por parte de su hermano.

— ¿tu hija? ¡Es mi hija! — lo desafío Tony.

— es mía, viejo. Yo la quiero mas que tu.

— eso no es verdad. Se lleva mejor conmigo… nah… que sea… nuestra hija — propuso Tony.

— lo primero coherente que te oigo, viejo — Warren estaba divertido al verlos así, y era el único en demostrarlo, ya que las mujeres solo se limitaban en mirarlos furiosas por el escándalo — ¡Es nuestra hija adorada la que esta ahí! — dijo con fervor James abrazándose a su hermano — que venga el medicucho a revisarla, que debo hablar con ella. Kagome — la llamo intentando acercarse siendo atajado por Warren — suéltame Yanqui, que necesitamos hablar con ella ¡Kagome! Despierta que necesitamos hablar contigo… ¡Kagome! Obedece a tus padres y despierta.

— ¡basta, James! — le exigió su esposa. A causa de que Ross se había llevado los niños a su casa, no era el sueño de Jack el que le preocupaba, si no del resto de los ocupantes de la casa — mira el escándalo que tienes. Nos vamos adormir ahora mismo.

Su esposa lo tomo de un brazo y lo comenzó a llevar arrastras a la habitación de ellos.

— George… — le dijo con voz lastimera James intentando abrazarla de la cintura — no te molesta que Kagome sea mi hija ¿cierto?

George al creer que sus palabras eran producidas a causa del profundo afecto hacia la muchacha y de la borrachera, le siguió la corriente.

— Claro que no — suspiro y se volvió a su cuñado — Tu, vete a pasar la borrachera en la habitación de Jack. Dudo que a Ross le agrade verte llegar en ese estado cuando las cosas no están como para beberse todo el licor que encuentren.

Y viendo como los esposos se marchaba, con tío James intentando conseguir por parte de su mujer más que una ayuda para llegar a la cama, y como George como si de un niño se tratara le ordenaba que obedeciera y se metiera a la habitación, Warren y Amy soltaron las risas al rememorar aquel escándalo. Tony, se tambaleo un par de veces, así que Warren, tomándolo de la chaqueta lo llevo al cuarto de enfrente y, literalmente, lo lanzo sobre la pequeña cama sin siquiera permitirle que le reclamara su brusquedad, ya que se volvió de inmediato y se marcho de la habitación.

Estaba más que claro el esperarse las caras de los dos hermanos a la hora del desayuno-almuerzo al día siguiente. Gruñidos y quejidos de dolor era lo único que salía de los labios de ambos Taisho como respuesta al más mínimo ruido que afectara su estado. Claro, que los reproches de acusación de uno al otro por hacerlo beber de mas, era lo otro.

Y el hecho de que todos los malditos Anderson se encontraran presentes a esa hora queriendo saber noticia por el estado de la joven, no ayudaba en los ánimos de ellos. En especial, ya que estos no cuidaban para nada el tono de voz mal intencionado que utilizaba para dirigirse a todos al saber como se encontraban su suegro (para Boyd) y al mismo tiempo, cuñados.

— George… — Gruño bajo James desde la cabecera de la mesa mientras se masajeaba las sienes — ¿podrías decirles a tus endemoniados parientes que guarden silencio?

— podría, pero no lo hare — con desinterés se llevo la taza de té a los labios y antes de beber, agrego: — Ellos no fueron los que te obligaron a beber todo el licor de la casa. Así que ahora, te aguantas.

— ¡por un demonio, George…! — farfullo su marido, guardando silencio de inmediato apenas comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le retumbaba.

Los Anderson rieron y James solo pudo fruncir el ceño malhumorado.

— y ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Higurashi? — pregunto Drew a su hermana, atrayendo la atención del nuevo ocupante de la mesa.

— Anoche despertó — contesto con voz calma George — la fiebre ha bajado y la herida ya muestra cicatrización. John esta muy optimista y no duda que vuelva a despertar en cualquier momento.

— Me alegra oírlo — dijo Drew con una sincera sonrisa — Y ¿que tal anoche? — lanzo esperando que alguno de los malhumorados Taisho contestara, pero al ver que no, agrego:

— por lo visto no son de los bebedores silenciosos ¿Deberé tener cuidado de contar algún secreto en vuestra presencia?

— ¿el mozalbete de tu hermano te fue con algún chisme? — espeto James.

Drew rio y negó con la cabeza.

— no.

— entonces ¿a que viene eso?

— un pajarito me conto del escándalo de anoche.

— No me mires a mi — dijo Tony cuando su hermano con un mirada fulminante observo a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose finalmente en su amada esposa.

— George… — gruño entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? en ningún momento de anoche dijiste que era un secreto, y como se veían tan orgullosos gritándolo a los cuatro vientos… Además, de solo recordar la escena de ustedes dos… — intento aguantar la risa, pero de lograrlo no funciono. Y los nervios de su marido ya se estaban encrespando y la puerta de entrada que no dejaba de sonar…

— Que Dios ampare a la muchacha con dos padres como tales — rio Drew atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha que se había mantenido retraído desde que se sentó — ¿te imaginas? — Le dijo a su hermano — preferiría una jauría de lobos o unas pirañas por parientes.

— Recuerda que uno es mi suegro — afirmo con tono de advertencia Boyd.

— No necesito que nadie me defienda, Anderson — escupió Tony.

Los golpes de la puerta se hicieron más fuertes alterando por completo a James.

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ATIENDA ESA MALDITA PUERTA! — grito colérico James entre la absurda discusión en la mesa.

— Yo voy… — musito Inuyasha levantándose la mesa.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió Artie?

— Recuerda donde lo enviaste — le dijo su hermano. Este solo hizo un gesto de aprobación y continúo con la discusión.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Inuyasha en el preciso instante en que abrió la puerta. Ni atención presto a la bella joven dama que se encontraba enfrente de él y que lo observaba como si lo conociera, ya que el alto caballero de cabellos dorados que se encontraba a un paso detrás de ella había capturado su completa atención. Sus facciones lo inquietaron llegándolo a confundir con su tío Jasón. Aunque si hubiera tenido más musculatura, perfectamente podría pasar por su padre… pero al observarlo con detenimiento, pudo ver que era que lo diferenciaba. Sus ojos… sus ojos eran los de Kagome.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? — Preguntaron desde el salón — ¿Quién es?

— es… es el padre de Kagome.

Continuara….

* * *

**N/A: **ok! E cumplido. O ¿no? Mmm. Si no, intentare que el próximo si. Debido a reclamos jajaja no mentira, debido a que me e dado cuenta de que aunque quiera no podría acortar la historia, la seguiré con los capítulos que se den, los cuales deduzco son 5 o 6. Así que, a esperar!

Espero que ahora no me odien tanto y el papá de Kagome ya apareció y ahora puedo decir ¡por fin! El hombre para ocupado…

Pero bueno.

Parte favorita: cuando Kag despierta y…. jejejeje la borrachera y cuando andaban con la caña los tíos. No se como se me ocurre tanta tontera…

Mis buenas amigas, les deseo a todas una muy feliz navidad junto a todos vuestros seres queridos, y espero que nos encontremos para el año nuevo con otro chapter.

Cuídense y suerte a todas.

GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	32. Capitulo XXXII

Capitulo XXXII

— es… es el padre de Kagome — musito con dificulta Inuyasha.

Sillas arrastrándose desde el comedor se dejaron escuchar luego de un prolongado silencio.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se adentro al recibidor al ver que el enmudecido joven no reaccionaba.

— Si no fuera por que conozco la historia, diría que eres hijo de Tony — dijo el hombre al mudo joven — Inuyasha ¿cierto?

— ¡papá! — Le escucho Inuyasha decir la joven a lord Higurashi — deja para luego las presentaciones — la dama se volvió hacia él y pudo reconocerla. Estaba más madura, pero no menos bella. El cabello rubio recogido y sus suaves ojos verdes no eran la única diferencia con Kagome, ya que la menor de las Higurashi irradiaba aquella energía revitalizante que podía inundar un salón completo, llenando todo de vida, en especial la de él. Antonia, la mujer que tenia enfrente era Antonia.

— Mi hermana — le dijo la joven intentando atraer su distraída atención —, necesito verla ¿Dónde esta?

— ella… ella esta bien — atino a decir Inuyasha para intentar calmarla, se veía desesperada. Por lo visto ya sabia todo — ya no se encuentra en peligro…

— ¡¿peligro? — exclamo Charles Higurashi — ¿de que hablas, muchacho?

— Por dios… — se escucho a George espaldas de ellos — si no conociera a toda tu familia, James, juraría que él es hermano tuyo.

— Por un demonio, que hasta yo estoy confundido — dijo Tony.

Charles se volvió a los que acababan de ingresar, y dejando de lado toda cortesía con los ojos centellantes mantuvo la vista en James esperando una explicación.

— ¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que sucede? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

— Tranquilo, Charles — Dijo Tony con paciencia.

— ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija? — George se ofreció a dirigirlo a la habitación de la joven ya que James no salía de su estado de estupefacción.

James se quedo en el mismo lugar por unos segundos sin emitir palabra alguna, viendo como Charles ascendia hacia la habitación de la joven.

— Ese hombre si que teme — dijo Boyd a su espalda.

— hasta James quedo petrificado con su mirada — agrego Drew con malicia.

Tony podía asegurar que temor, es lo que menos albergaba su hermano, ni decir de él…. Por un demonio, no podía negar lo turbado que se sentía ante la presencia de Charles ¡era una maldita copia de Jasón! Y el carácter autoritario tan característico en su hermano mayor que Higurashi mostró hacia solo unos segundos atrás… todo esto, era por si decir, extraño. _Muy_ extraño.

Tony al ver como James a paso firme se dirigió a su despacho le siguió a la cola, dejado al par de Anderson y a un atónito Inuyasha que mantenía la vista fija en la cima de la escalera.

Lord Higurashi se mantenía aun paso atrás de la dama, que por lo que suponía era la esposa de James. La abría adelantado sin cuidado alguno con intención de dar él mismo con su hija, pero con gran esfuerzo se contuvo. Apenas la mujer sujeto la puerta, la observo contener la respiración para luego botar el aire en un suspiro. Frunció el ceño y acelero el paso cuando la dama le permitió ingresar a la habitación. George cerro por fuera. Ellos tendrían mucho de que conversar.

John y Jade se encontraban en la habitación atendiendo a quien suponía era su hija. Se acerco un poco más y se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro de Kagome. Observo la palidez de su hija; sus labios resecos y partidos y las fuertes orejeras debajo de sus ojos, y ni hablar de los manchones amoratados en su mejilla izquierda, claro indicio de una golpiza ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Los dos jóvenes el sentir la presencia de extraños se volvieron hacia la puerta, y los ojos de ambos se enancharon al ver a lord Higurashi ahí a solo unos metros con el rostro desfigurado de horror. Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y se mantuvieron ahí a la espera de la inminente solicitud de explicaciones. Solicitud que nunca llego. Charles se mantuvo quieto sin quitar su expresión de horror, casi imaginándosela muerta…

Sin embargo, Antonia lo hizo reaccionar al oírla soltar un gemido de dolor mientras que gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

La mayor de las hijas de Charles se acerco sin demora hacia su hermana y se sentó a su lado, acariciando con cuidado su rostro magullado. Vio como las aletas de la nariz de la joven se movían con cuidado y como intentaba con dificultad abrir sus resecos labios.

— ¿Antonia…? — musito Kagome con dificultad aun con los ojos cerrados. — ¿eres… eres tu? Hueles como ella… — trago pesado y titubeante abrió los ojos mientras acercaba del mismo modo su mano a ella, como si sintiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento al no sentirse segura de lo que observaba. Se detuvo a solo unos escasos centímetros y observo mejor a la mujer que sollozaba y que le miraba su rostro con preocupación mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa cargada de amor maternal.

— no tienes la menor idea de cuanto te extrañe… — le dijo Antonia y Kagome al comprobar por fin que su estado enfermo no la engañaba, se levanto con cuidado. Dejando de lado el intenso dolor en su vientre y rostro, se abrazo a su hermana dejándose ambas llevar por la emoción. Las lágrimas la abandonaron de inmediato mientras se aferraba como una niña pequeña a la mujer que amaba como una madre — tranquila cariño. Ya estoy aquí… me costo… pero llegue… puedes estar tranquila… volveremos a casa y todo estará bien. Papá se encargara de ello.

Kagome llevo la vista hacia su padre y le sonrió con amor. Este se acerco y se sentó en la otra orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —pregunto Charles al aire esperando la respuesta de Jade o John mientras él con dulzura acariciaba el rostro de su amada hija.

— fue Henry, padrino —contesto John.

Charles se volvió a él con una mirada iracunda.

— ¿Henry? ¿Ese sujeto de América? —Los dos instintivamente asintieron un poco atemorizados por su expresión.

— Jade… — susurro con dificultad Kagome intentando incorporarse — Jade esta en peligro…

— Y tú —agrego la joven árabe acercándose a ayudarla acomodándole los cojines — yo no importo. Si algo te sucede a ti…

— no sucederá nada. Y no te preocupes, cariño — contesto Lord Higurashi a Kagome — nadie toca un Higurashi sin pagar por ello.

Jade y Kagome se miraron con sorpresa ante lo dicho y con rapidez esperando una aclaración se volvieron hacia Antonia quien sonreía intentando mostrarse mas aliviada.

— Papá ya soluciono todo luego de que te marcharas — le dijo a Kagome en el instante que le corría unos cabellos de su frente — Porque crees que nadie en la corte reclamo nada ante tu "mentira".

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— él me conto apenas nos encontramos. Estaba tan divertido con ello…

Kagome con los ojos entornados se volvió a John el cual observaba y oía a una distancia prudente.

— John, pudiste haber dicho algo...

— No discutas con él — lo defendió Antonia —. No tenia idea de nada. Papá encontró los papeles que habías mandado a redactar para que le dieran el apellido a Jade; y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo firmo…

— No había nada que pensar — interrumpió con voz firme Charles — Después de todo… ella es de la familia. Solo espero — le dijo a Jade con voz calma — que algún día me veas como tu padre — finalizo sonriente.

Kagome intento sonreír, pero solo una mueca salió de sus labios e instintivamente llevo la mano a su mejilla

— yo… No puedo — musito Jade agachando la cabeza — son demasiadas consideraciones hacia mi… no, no puedo aceptar…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — La interrumpió Kagome — todos estos años has sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Incluso, has sido mejor hija que yo… y eso es demasiado decir.

Jade sonrío mas calma ante las últimas palabras de Kagome. A pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo su humor cargado de ironía.

— ¡Y no se discute más esto! — Corto Charles — lo hecho, hecho esta. Solo falta tu firma y serás legalmente una Higurashi. Tiempo suficiente hemos sido tres.

Ahora fue Antonia quien lo miro a él con los ojos entornados, olvidándose su padre por completo de su joven cuñado que estaba encogido en si mismo al oír al hombre que admiraba decir eso.

— papá… John… — le recordó la mayor de sus hijas.

Charles se volvió hacia él y lo escruto de manera amenazante por largo tiempo, provocando que este pensara lo peor. Cosa que hizo.

— si tiene intenciones de por fin casarse con una de mis hijas, lo considerare de nuevo como de la familia. Antes, no.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo, el joven Osborne definitivamente habría escupido todo lo que tenia en la boca, pero como no era así, simplemente la abrió aturdido.

— ¡papá! — exclamo Antonia molesta.

— Yo lo apoyo — dijo Kagome alzando su mano.

— ¡Kagome! ¿ahora tu?

— ¿Qué? si no se le presiona, con lo idiota se le va a pasar la vida por delante y no hará nada. Hasta papá se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de Jade.

— No soy tan idiota — se defendió John acercándose hacia una sonrojada Jade la cual sonreía cargada de dicha — con Jade nos casaremos.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y aturdida miro a Jade.

— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? — pregunto incrédula Kagome ante las palabras de John, imaginando por un momento que habían trascurrido años y no solo dos día como se le había informado.

John sonreía idiotizado, y sin miedo a ocultarlo miraba a Jade con adoración idílica, provocando que el sonrojo de Jade se intensificara.

Antonia se levanto y repartió abrazos como enloquecida. Abrazándolos de manera consecutiva una y otra vez no dejaba de hablar de lo enorme que debía ser la fiesta. Se volvió a su padre y espero que este se acercara para felicitarlos, pero con una mirada inescrutable los observaba.

— Padrino — se dirigio un sonriente John sin reparar en la expresión del hombre — espero que me conceda su mano.

Charles no cambio su expresión inquietando a todos.

— acabo de obtener una hija y ahora la perderé ¿Sabes? niego tu petición.

— ¡PAPÁ! — exclamaron Antonia y Kagome.

Lord Higurashi río y todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que se trataba solo de una broma.

— solo bromeo.

Mientras Antonia y Jade planeaban la boda. Ó mejor dicho, Antonia planeaba la boda de Jade, Kagome se había envuelto en sus pensamientos… por lo que ni atención prestaba a quien pudiera encontrarse en la habitación. Suspiro al oír parte de la planeación de la boda y cena de compromiso. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido del incidente con Henry…no negaba que por un momento el entregarse a la muerte había sido tentador, pero sueños en donde ella e Inuyasha se veían felices juntos en la finca la hacían volver… lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla cuando el recuerdo de Inuyasha paso por su mente. No lo había visto desde antes de llegar a la casa, y su corazón se encontraba abatido. No sabia por que, pero algo en su corazón le decía, que aquel día podía ser el último recuerdo de él…

— te vez diferente — le oyó decir a Antonia a su lado.

Enjugo el llanto y sin mirarla, pregunto:

— ¿diferente? ¿En que sentido?

— Más… radiante a pesar de tu mirada triste — Kagome corrió más la mirada al sentir como las lágrimas volverían —. Vi a Inuyasha cuando llegamos. Esta mas apuesto que cuando lo conocimos. Pero por tu mirada, mi plan no tuvo efecto… — Kagome titubeante se volvió hacia su hermana. ¿Había dicho "plan"? la escucho suspirar antes de continuar — yo tenia esperanzas de que te encontrara comprometida a él.

— ¿de que hablas? — Antonia solo sonrío levemente — ¿Qué es lo que sabes y que no me contaste antes de partir?

La joven dama se acomodo en la cama, aliso con sus manos algunas arrugas de su vestido alargando la incertidumbre, hasta que levanto la mirada hacia su hermana.

— yo sabia que Inuyasha había enviudado.

— ¿desde cuando? — se apresuro en preguntar.

— Me entere hacia meses atrás, tras la visita de papá. Se cariño que en estos momentos me debes estar odiando tal vez, pero abstuve de decírtelo por temor a que te llenaras de odio de nuevo.

— si temías eso ¿Por qué apoyaste a papá ante su idea de enviarme? ¡¿Por qué?

— porque tu completa felicidad esta junto a él. Lo se… más de doce años enamorada de él… lo de ustedes es como dicen los Cherokee: él es tu otra alma. Y me aproveche del hecho de que papá mostrara sus deseos de que viajaras, a pesar de haberlo hecho con mentiras.

— ¿mentiras? — Antonia asintió — así que el asunto de que viniera a buscar un marido era como sospechaba, una mentira. ¿Tú y papá acaso se han confabulado para darme una lección?

— no claro que no ¿Cómo puedes creer siquiera eso? — Kagome por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras. Pero al sentirse engañada por ambos, en especial por Antonia, cuando entre ellas los secretos no existían… su mirada se volvió sombría.

— no te coloques así… se que puedes creer que hice mal. Pero lo único que quiero es tu felicidad.

— ¿acaso me ves feliz?

Antonia enmudeció al ver como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. No, no era feliz. Aunque no dudaba que lo había sido…

— no hablemos mas de esto…

Antonia suspiro con pesar y asintió. Se levanto dispuesta a salir para dejarla descansar, pero las palabras de su hermana la hicieron desistir por un momento.

— ¿Por qué no te volviste a enamorar? — Se acerco solo a unos pasos de ella. Suspiro con pesar.

— no lo se. El año que pase con David fue tan perfecto que creí que nunca volvería a tener algo así con nadie más.

Silencio, hasta que Kagome volvió a cortarlo con otra pregunta.

— si alguien apareciera en tu vida ¿intentarías volver a ser feliz?

Antonia se movió incomoda y se demoro en emitir palabra, finalmente evitando la pregunta por algún extraño motivo, pregunto:

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

— ¿en todos estos años, nunca has conocido a alguien que te haga sentir que la muerte de David debía ocurrir para que él llegara?

Una mirada melancólica apareció en los ojos de la mayor y por un momento titubeo en responder con la verdad. ¿Por qué le hacia esa clase de preguntas? ¿Qué intentaba descubrir con ello? ¿Estaba intentando buscar alguna esperanza en su relación con Inuyasha? Si, eso debía ser… Suspiro con pesar y luego de un prolongado silencio donde lagrimas se dejaron derramar se dispuso a responder con la verdad. Le iba abrir su corazón como siempre lo habían hecho ambas.

— Si — Kagome se volvió a mirarla expectante — aunque no puedo negar de que tengo miedo. Tanto tiempo conservando mi corazón en David… y que sin ningún problemas un desconocido me hiciera sentir de ese modo — suspiro — fue inquietante y lo sigue siendo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de esto?

— como quieres que te contara, si acaba de suceder.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras viajabas? — Antonia asintió.

— estaba tan aterrada con el viaje, que no podía pensar con claridad. Ni el caminar se hacia fácil, por lo que evitaba salir de mi camarote. Y para colmo, una tormenta nos ataco a mitad de camino. Te juro que creí que moriría sin llegar a ti antes. Lo que hizo que pensar en ti me calmara, mi propósito del viaje era claro, y cuando la lluvia amaino, uno de los marineros me informo que se detendrían en el puerto más cercano para reparar los daños, lo que provocaría nuestra demora. Eso me espanto, por lo que me dispuse hablar con el capitán para exigirle que no lo hiciera.

— ¿le "exigiste"? — pregunto incrédula Kagome de imaginarse a su hermana imponiéndose sobre la orden de un capitán.

— si. Estaba tan molesta que hasta lo culpe de tormenta.

— ¿hiciste eso? — divertida Antonia asintió, hasta un cierto toque de orgullo dejo ver en su expresión — ¿y que te dijo?

— lo mas sorprendente de todo, me invito a cenar a su camarote junto con sus oficiales. Dio ordenes de arreglar lo arreglable del barco y mantuviéramos el rumbo directo.

— ¿lo hizo… por ti?

— Eso fue lo que me dijo — dijo como si aun no lo creyera. Kagome toco con cuidado la comisura herida de su labio y deduciendo quien era el hombre misterioso, dijo:

— el capitán es el hombre ¿cierto? Por que si no, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

Antonia rio.

— Si… — musito melancólica para luego agregar con rapidez: — Pero ya nada importa. No lo volveré a ver.

Se acomodo el peinado e inquieta comenzó a moverse en su puesto.

— ¿Por qué?

— porque venia de paso aquí. Visitaría algunos familiares y luego tomaría rumbo a Jamaica.

— pero, él podría buscarte…

— no lo hará. Se lo prohibí.

— bueno, eso no quita que no lo haga…

— ¡no puede! Además, es marino ¿te imaginas como seria mi vida? No gracias. La próxima y última vez que me suba a un barco será para que regresemos a casa.

— pero podría dejar de navegar por ti…

— tu sabes que eso están imposible como decir que tu dejaras de pasearte por los campos de la finca. Esos hombres de mar solo saben amar su barco ¡Y no hablemos más de este tema! Iré a ver si papá no asesinado a nadie.

Antonia salió de la habitación dejando a una aturdida Kagome. Su hermana estaba interesada en alguien, y esta dispuesta a dejarlo por excusas absurdas. Desistía antes de luchar… algo de lo que ella se podía dar por satisfecha. Si Inuyasha no la quería como ella deseaba, no seria por falta de empeño… su otra alma… sonrió con dificultad al recordar aquella frase Cherokee.

El despacho estaba que hervía. Tony intentaba pensar en voz alta y James con la mirada perdida en la ventana estaba en lo suyo, hasta que la atención de ambos fue atraída por la puerta.

Ni siquiera presto atención en George ni en Inuyasha que hacían ingreso a la habitación ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en el Connie que venia cargando con lo que suponía era lo que le había solicitado.

Se acerco a él a paso veloz y sin siquiera saludarlo, le quito de las manos el armazón rectangular de un metro y medio por ochenta centímetros que estaba envuelto por una extensa tela como modo de protegerlo.

— no tienes la menor idea de cómo me costo conseguirlo — le dijo Connie a James mientras lo seguía hacia el amplio sofá en el que se encontraba Tony sentado — el maldito mayordomo no se trago la mentira, por lo que tuve que robarlo. Ahí tu veras como lo devuelves.

Anthony se apoyo en sus rodillas con alto interés en lo que su hermano acababa de dejara a un lado de él.

— ¿es lo que me dijiste? — le pregunto Tony con evidente nerviosismo levantándose del sofá y ganándose aun lado de él. James asintió sin despegar la vista de la tela.

— James ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto George acercándose para ver mejor lo que su esposo miraba, pero él aun no quitaba la cubierta y no mostraba intensiones de hacerlo. Se veía nervioso, lo que la preocupo. Fue por eso lo que a paso calmo ella tomo la tela con sus manos y la levanto con cuidado, dejando ver el retrato de una familia. Se volvió a su marido el cual se mostraba atónito y Tony estaba igual que él.

La mujer de oscuros cabellos se mantenía sentada, con un bello vestido azul cielo de un modelo demasiado antiguo como para decir que el retrato era de alguien aun joven. Pero sus rasgos eran demasiado conocidos entre la familia. Ni atención prestaban al alto caballero que se mantenía de pie detrás de ella, ni mucho menos en el infante que ella sostenía en su regazo.

No, no podía ser el retrato que ellos necesitaban, en especial al mirar el pie de este. Por lo que James se volvió a Connie esperando una explicación.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Interrogo James a su amigo — no es el retrato que te pedí. Mira la fecha — 1792 — en esa fecha con suerte y sabíamos que era una mujer.

— era el único retrato que cumplía con lo que me pediste.

— ¿de que demonios hablas?

— obsérvala con mas atención ¡rayos! En el pecho, el lado derecho… ahí.

El broche de plata que Kagome le había regalado a Jack, era el mismo… no, no entendían nada.

— Espero — escucharon a sus espaldas —, que el motivo de que el cuadro de mis padres se encuentre aquí, sea porque tienes planeado mostrárselo a mis hijas…. Connie, un gusto volver a verte.

— por un demonio, James… — susurro Connie — no me dijiste que Charles estaba aquí.

— Bueno, ahora lo sabes — James carraspeo la garganta intentado de algún modo que esto lo calmara, se volvió hacia su amigo — te debemos una explicación.

— valla que si — Charles sonrió como si algo le divirtiera y a paso calmo se acerco al cuadro, admirándolo por unos prolongados segundos. Acaricio el rostro de la mujer con ternura y admiración.

— ¿No era hermosa? — Agrego — cada vez que veo a Kagome, la veo a ella. La misma fuerza y belleza interior capaz de transformar todo a su alrededor… — sonrió con melancolía y se volvió hacia los presentes —. Les debo unas disculpas. No e sido honesto contigo James. En realidad, ni siquiera con mi propia hija. Pero ella es tan testaruda y llevada a sus ideas, que tenía claro que si le decía los verdaderos motivos por el cual viajaría me creería loco y lo más probable es que la discusión se hubiera vuelto interminable y habría arrancado donde sus amigos, sin tener como sacarla de ahí, a menos de que matara a todo el que se me cruzara.

— No entiendo — dijo James mirándolo con seriedad.

— se que no… — suspiro — hace un año, revisando unos papeles viejos, di con una carta; pertenecía a mi madre e iba dirigida a mí. En ella me explicaba en parte el motivo por el cual no hablaba y por el cual no se mantenía en contacto con su familia. Por lo visto, ella y su hermano mayor tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, lo que provoco que mi madre se marchara de la casa.

Todos se mantenían en silencio esperando saber a que se debía el que contara una historia familiar que nada tenia que ver con ellos, o eso creían... tal vez necesitaba desahogarse.

— años de silencio y negación, donde ni su propio marido sabia quien era ella realmente, por miedo a que no la entendiera. Pero ahora, se la verdad, lo que me permitió entender de algún modo porque me lleve tan bien con ustedes dos desde un comienzo — les sonrió a cada uno de la familia deteniéndose en el serio James —. Como el dicho dice: "la sangre tira". El verdadero apellido de mi madre no era Thomson, James, era Taisho. Somos primos ¿Quién lo creería…? Creo que de algún modo vuestro padre estaba arrepentido por lo sucedido, ya que le coloco su nombre a su única hija.

Nadie salía de su estado, hasta Connie se mostraba confundido y ¡valla! Si que lo estaba y ni hablar de James y Tony.

Melissa Taisho… ¿otra Melissa Taisho?

— Ahora recuerdo… — musito Tony — el nombre de tu madre era Melissa, como la madre de Reggie.

Se volvieron a mirar el retrato y ahí estaba la evidencia. Los mismos rasgos que la misma Kagome compartía, a excepción de sus ojos verde pardo que había heredado de Charles -de lo cual solo ahora se habían percatado-, y lo mas probable es que este lo haya hecho de su padre, ya que por lo que recordaban de la madre de él -o mejor dicho de su tía-, es que ella tenia el mismo color de ojos de Tony ¿Cómo no recordaron eso? Y el broche, estaba mas que claro que fue a ella a quien se lo vieron puesto.

Bueno, eso aclaraba dudas existentes y por existir; Kagome no era su hija, si no su sobrina en segundo grado. Una Taisho al fin y al cabo. James cerró los ojos avergonzado al ver en el grave error en el que habían caído, error del cual Kagome ahora tenia conciencia gracias a él… con urgencia se volvió hacia su hijo, el cual ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Tal vez hacia cuanto tiempo es que se había marchado…

La cena de aquella noche tenía su motivo especial, por lo cual todos los Taisho estaban invitados, y también sus parientes americanos, del cual otro mas iba hacer presencia esa noche. El mayor de los Anderson había llegado a temprana mañana, pero solo se dejo ver aquella tarde luego de recorrer todos los malditos hoteles de la ciudad sin dar con lo tan ansiado.

Y su frustración no evito intentar ocultarla, ya que dudaba lograrlo.

— ¡rayos! Clinton, tienes una mirada de pocos amigos que da miedo. — observo preocupado Boyd.

— no me fastidien, que no estoy de ánimos.

— ¿se puede saber la causa de lo irritable de tu comportamiento? — interrogo Drew antes de beber de su vaso.

Este solo gruño como respuesta.

— si no te conociéramos, diríamos que es a causa de una mujer — dijo Warren.

Los dos menores rieron. Creer aquello era algo en verdad absurdo. Desde que su hermano había enviudado hacia años atrás, ninguna mujer había vuelto a llamar su atención como para volver hacerlo sentar cabeza, ni siquiera por querer darle una madre a sus dos hijas, las cuales era unas jovencitas ahora.

Pero al ver que el ceño de su hermano, el siempre tan bien puesto se fruncía, los tres se miraron preocupados.

— ¡por un demonio! Clint — exclamo Drew — es por una mujer.

— ¿quien es ella? — Interrogo Boyd — ¿la conocemos?

— ni siquiera yo la llegue a conocer realmente. No me dijo nada de su vida; con suerte y su nombre. Lo único que sabía decirme al último tiempo, es que debía hacer que avanzáramos más rápidos. ¡Maldición! Me traía tan loco, que si el empujar el barco a nado hubiera servido, por Dios lo habría hecho con tal de que se calmara.

Sus hermanos sonreían traviesos ganándose una mirada fulminante de Clinton.

— Por lo visto — dijo Boyd entusiasta — lo atraparon.

Warren solo sonrío mientras que Boyd y Drew carcajearon al oír a su hermano mayor gruñir.

— Y por lo visto — le dijo Warren —, tu estado se debe a que tu damita a desaparecido.

— Como si se la hubiera tragado la maldita tierra — agrego este empinándose el brandy que su hermano Warren le acababa de servir.

— Propongo un brindis — le escucharon decir a Jasón Taisho, el cual se encontraba junto a su esposa.

Los Anderson menores se volvieron con poco interés, ya que querían saber más de la travesía de su hermano. Pero este ya no tenía más interés en hablar de ello, ya que sus ojos se quedaron pegados en la mujer que acababa de ingresar a la habitación y que se fue a colocar aun lado de hombre rubio, que por lo que supo por los murmullos entre los presentes, él era primo de los Taisho. Por un demonio… ¡Era ella!

La observo tomar el brazo del hombre y sonreírle con ternura ¿Será que era casada y por tal lo evito con insistencia? Y aquel hombre podía ser su marido. Aunque por el modo en que la trataba, más parecía su hija. Aunque podía estar equivocado…

El Márquez hablo sobre la familia y un monto de cosas de las cuales Clinton Anderson no le presto mayor importancia, su mirada estaba pegada en la mujer que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia. Estaba bellísima. Sus cabellos rubios recogidos con simpleza resaltaban cada línea de su fino rostro. Y el traje azul platinado se ajustaba a su menuda silueta haciéndola ver, perfecta.

Él sin pensar en nada, a paso firme se acerco a su grupo. Georgina al caer en su presencia, lo tomo del brazo dispuesta a presentarlo a los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

— Charles, Antonia — los llamo George —. Les presento a mi hermano mayor, Clinton Anderson. Él acaba de llegar desde América…

Antonia no escuchaba nada más. Sus ojos estaba fijos en los castaños del hombre que le daba una mirada fría. ¡Que suerte más condenada la suya! Hermano de la dueña de casa…. Intento recuperar la compostura e intento calmar su corazón, que por un momento creyó que se le saldría por la boca; pero la tarea se le hizo difícil al ver que no dejaba de mirarla de ese modo, y casi le dieron ganas de correr de la habitación para llorar en soledad…

— No son necesarias las presentaciones con la dama, Georgie — le escucho decir al hombre a su hermana — tuve el privilegio de ser quien la trajo. Aunque si hubiera sabido que el marido de la señora Osborne era vuestro pariente, personalmente la habría escoltado.

Clinton la vio fruncir el ceño confundida, mientras que su cuñado y Lord Higurashi se miraban divertidos. Y las palabras del señor Higurashi - según él "el señor Osborne"- le hicieron comprender el motivo de tanta diversión en su contra.

— no niego de que mi hija se tan bella como su madre, ya que así lo es. Y darla por mi esposa, hasta me hace sentir mas joven. Aunque el apellido me desconcertó bastante — bromeo Charles.

— papá… — musito Antonia con seriedad para que dejara de reír, cosa que hizo, claro, pero luego de varios segundos, uniéndosele el señor James.

— Charles Higurashi — se presento con una leve venia — padre de esta dulce dama. Vale aclarar.

— ¿sin titulo viejo? — bromeo James.

— ¿cual prefieres?

— ¿de que demonios hablas?

Charles agito sus cejas guardándose la respuesta para más tarde.

Clinton se veía aturdido, hasta más alegre ante aquella aclaración. Por lo que casi en un tartamudeo se disculpo, algo que su hermana jamás había visto en el más correcto y severo de sus hermanos, dejándola alerta de lo que sucedía. Porque algo le ocurría, y ya se estaba haciendo una vaga idea del por qué...

— discúlpenme…

— no te preocupes, Anderson — dijo James demasiado considerado, a lo que se gano una mirada de incredulidad de su mujer, la cual dejo de lado cuando le escucho agregar: — es natural en ustedes cometer ese tipo de errores.

Un codazo en las costilla fue el regalo de parte de George a su marido, a lo que este soltó un gruñido y le regalo una mirada fulminante.

— Espero que me disculpen — le escucho Clinton decir a Antonia, quien se negaba a mirarlo, y ahora solo tenia su vista en su padre — iré a ver si Kagome necesita algo.

Estuvo apunto de seguirla, pero su pequeña sobrina le corto el paso solicitando su atención, algo de lo que no podía negarse...

Llevaba dormida su buena cantidad de horas. Y habría seguido durmiendo si el murmullo de una voz conocida no la hubiera despertado -a pesar de que con anterioridad se había sentido observada-, haciendo que intentara incorporarse. Sus músculos los sentía débiles y el dolor en su vientre los sentía como agujas clavándose una y mil veces. Por lo menos la mejilla era más considerada, ya que la hinchazón había disminuido, aunque le dolía al apoyarla contra el almohadón, por lo que evitaba dormir apoyada a su lado derecho. Y como lo extrañaba… como también el dormir de estomago contra el colcho…

— ¿Quién ha venido atormentarte? — pregunto restregándose los ojos para desperezarse.

Antonia se volvió con rapidez y su expresión avergonzada hizo que su hermana sonriera.

— discúlpame, cariño. No era mi intención despertarte…

— si no querías hacerlo, habrías evitado el levantar la voz y el continuo zapateo ¿Qué hora es?

— Las siete — contesto automáticamente volviéndose a sus pensamientos.

— Ya acabo la fiesta — afirmo sorprendida.

Eso si que era extraño, en especial considerando el motivo por el cual se habían reunido todos los Taisho de la nación. Casi le dio un infarto cuando su padre subió a disculparse por haberle mentido para que viajara y el haberle ocultado su parentesco con los Taisho… por un demonio ¡Era sobrina de James! Habría querido golpearse de solo pensar que tenía algún parentesco con él. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que el rey había fallecido y de que el príncipe heredero -ahora nuevo rey- los había liberado de su trato, dándole a su padre a la vez por todos los años de servicio a la corona, el titulo de Márquez, nada de ello servía para calmar la sorpresa… Ahora era Márquez, como si aquello le fuera ayudara en algo en llevar la vida en América…

Desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde donde James Taisho le invento que era su hija, no le dirigía la palabra, y cada vez que él intentaba hablar: ella se fingía dormida o simplemente se excusaba cansada a todos los presentes… como lo odiaba. Odiaba el haber descubierto que él fingía su afecto hacia ella. No era lo bastante buena para su hijo según a su criterio… si hubiera sido honesto desde un comienzo, ella habría sabido con que enfrentarse, pero no. Le lanzo todo aquello en su momento más vulnerable y la lastimo, ya que sentía verdadero aprecio por él… e Inuyasha que aun no se dejaba ver…

— No — le escucho decir a Antonia — yo me escape para ver como estabas.

Kagome la miro aturdida, ya que no era ese el real motivo por el cual estaba ahí…

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Kagome al verla en su incesante zapateo.

— Claro que si ¿Por qué debería de encontrarme mal? — el modo alterado e insistente en dejarle ver que no tenia ningún problema, le divirtió.

— ¿Segura? — Antonia bufo, por lo que agrego: — hablabas sin parar y te aseguro que el piso no piensa lo mismo.

Antonia se detuvo en seco, y Kagome la miro dulzura y demostrándole infinita paciencia. Pero cuando Antonia corrió hacia ella y se acomodo a su lado en la cama, casi deseo lanzarla lejos, en especial cuando la rodeo con uno de sus brazos. Su vientre en esos instantes no le permitía siquiera pensar ser amorosa y su resistencia al dolor, no era de mucha ayuda al haber alguien presionándolo sin parar.

— ¡oh! Cariño, perdóname — dijo Antonia sentándose en la cama al ver a su hermana toda compungida doblándose entre si — ¿te ayudo con algo?

— ¡No! ya pasa — aguanto la respiración y se acomodo en la cama. Por un demonio, como le dolía.

Los constantes suspiros hicieron que Kagome volviera su atención a su hermana. Siempre era tan perfecta y tan correcta en todo. Bueno, con la excepción de cuando David estaba vivo y ella aun no se declaraba… se volvía tan torpe como perro con alas. Observo a su hermana con más atención y la serie de frases que alcanzo a escuchar antes de hablarle se arremolinaron en su mente…

— viste a tu capitán ¿cierto? — Antonia dándole la espalda asintió — hum… te dije.

— ¿me dijiste "qué"?

— que vendría a buscarte.

— No me vino a buscar — aclaro alterada asustando un poco a su hermana — ¡resulto ser el hermano mayor de la señora Georgina!

— ¿en serio? Hum… que sorprendente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo sorprendente?

— ¿Cómo que, qué? todo esto. Esta de locos. Pero… adorable. Y es una señal.

— ¿una señal? Yo no veo ninguna señal. Solo veo el deseo de la vida de atormentarme por desear a otro hombre aparte David… Me quiero morir — finalizo completamente angustiada y se dejo caer de espalda a la cama, dejando caer su brazo donde este fuera a parar, ya sea en la cabeza de su hermana, o lo pero de todo, en su vientre. Por lo que Kagome como barrera al ver lo que se venia, coloco sus brazos extendidos sobre este.

— Lo siento — volvió a disculparse ante su torpeza.

Kagome sonrió de medio lado y sacando uno de sus cojines, se lo coloco sobre el vientre como modo de evitar posibles futuros daños.

— ¿si te abrazo… te calmaras? — Antonia la miro casi con suplica y casi se lanzo otra vez hacia ella, pero al ver la mirada de horror que le dio su hermana menor, aminoro el paso y se acerco con lentitud apoyándose en el pecho de ella y dejo su brazo apegado a si mientras que Kagome acariciaba su cabello exactamente como ella le hacia cuando era mas pequeña, calmándola del mismo modo — no creo que sea la vida la que te atormenta, si no tu. Creo… que la vida te esta dando otra oportunidad de ser feliz. Algo descabellado hacerlo con un marinero cuando odias el mar, pero, si el amor no tuviera un poco de dificultades, le quitaría el sabor de aventura. Date la oportunidad de vivirla, y si él te lastima, no te preocupes, que lo mato.

— "_Si tan solo Inuyasha lo viera de ese modo…" _— pensó la menor de las Higurashi.

Antonia rio mas aliviada sintiéndose reconfortada ¿en que momento su hermana se había convertido en tan maravillosa mujer? Claro que sabia cuando, por lo que sonrió orgullosa al saberse participe de su evolución…

Por un largo tiempo Antonia no dijo nada, pero para cuando lo hizo, no fue precisamente para seguir tratando el tema...

— Kagome.

— ¿Qué?

— necesitas un baño.

El lavarse con paños húmedos, no era el mejor y más agradable modo para asearse, y Kagome ya comenzaba a sufrir por ello. Deseando sumergirse en la bañera un día entero. Pero la maldita herida se lo impedía…

— ni que me lo digas.

Pero aun así, su hermana no se separo de ella.

La llegada de Artie al día siguiente, luego de tres días ausente no trajo las noticias que James y Tony deseaban. Gracias a las conexiones del viejo marinero en los bajos fondos, este esperaba no tener dificultades de dar con el tal "Henry", y así fue, pero el tipo se había marchado en el primer barco con rumbo a las Indias Occidentales. Arrancando lo más probable.

Kagome era inglesa y su padre era un lord importante, así que lo que menos le esperaba si lo encontraban, era una soga con su nombre. El volver ahora a America seria peligroso para las dos jóvenes, en especial para Kagome, ya que la necesidad de Henry por deshacerse de ella, ahora debería estar llevándolo al borde de la locura.

Aquella información era desalentadora, ya que los tres primos esperaban poder dar con él para ellos mismos hacerle pagar por lo de la joven.

"Nadie se metía con alguien de la familia, si no quería al clan completo detrás de su cabeza". Y no es que los cuatro Taisho hicieran ahora uso de esa frase solo por que ella era ahora legalmente de la familia -a pesar de que siempre lo haya sido-, si no por que la joven se había ganado el cariño y aprecio de Eddie y Jasón sin muchos problemas, como también el de sus esposas e hijos.

Inuyasha sin emitir palabra alguna ante las palabras de todos y en especial de Artie, sin querer interrumpirlo, espero a que él demostrara haber terminado y se levanto de su puesto y salió del salón con rumbo a la cocina. Un par de ordenes a un par de criadas y se marcho a su habitación siendo seguido por ellas y por el jadeante perro que no se despegaba de él.

Nadie presto atención ante ello, ya que la preocupación de todos estaba colocada en Kagome y en hecho de que él no mostrara interés en ir a verla… Rosco solicito su atención dándole un trompetazo en el muslo. Lo acaricio con un simple restriego en los cabellos de su cabeza y se volvió hacia los sirvientes, los cuales ya tenian todo lo solicitado listo.

El acarreo de maletas y baúles se dejaron ver por la escalera, atrayendo la atención de James y esperanzado de que se tratara de las cosas de Drew y Gabrielle (la ultima con la que no tenia problema alguno), los cuales por petición de George se estaba quedando alojar en la casa junto con el mayor. Siguió mirando el descenso de bienes…el hecho de que solo fueran pocas cosas las que les vio a los sirvientes bajar y el que la pareja hayan llegado hacia solo unas horas, no le hizo desechar aquella maravillosa opción, creyendo que era Clinton quien se marchaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto a uno de los mozos sirvientes que salía de la casa con uno de los baúles.

— Son mis cosas — respondió Inuyasha. Se volvió al sirviente al cual su padre le hablo —. Llévalas al coche.

— ¿Qué sucede muchacho? — pregunto con preocupación James mientras terminaba de ver como salía el ultimo hombre con las cosas de su hijo.

— me voy padre. Tomare prestado uno de tus barcos que van hacia el oriente. No se cuando regrese…

— ¿Por qué?

— No pienses nada extraño — resoplo —. Es solo que, hace mucho había pensado hacer este viaje, y se presento la oportunidad, así que me decidí sin ningún problema.

— ¿justo ahora?

— desde luego. No hay nada que me detenga.

James frunció el ceño al ver su serenidad y estuvo apunto de zarandearlo para que reaccionara a sus actos. Esto no era normal… por lo que dijo con firmeza:

— Kagome no es tu hermana. Ni siquiera es hija de Tony… no hay nada que impida…

— lo siento padre, pero estoy atrasado. Despídeme de todos.

Le tendió la mano como señal de una simple despedida, pero su padre no esperaba aquello. Ambos tendían a ser siempre muy afectivos y esta ocasión no seria una excepción. Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, actitud que tuvo respuesta inmediata por parte de Inuyasha al estrujarlo del mismo modo.

— cuídate, hijo.

Este asintió y se volvió al perro que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ellos jadeando a la espera.

— Vamos, muchacho — este corrió hacia fuera y lo espero hasta que el joven lo alcanzo.

Cada paso que daba por el sendero de salida hacia la calle sintió que sus pies se le hacían mas pesados y por un momento estuvo punto de regresar, pero se detuvo de inmediato al recordar el propósito de su viaje. Ella estaba bien, eso era lo único importante, y era algo que así se debía mantener.

No supo en que momento se había vuelto, pero ahora estaba con la mirada fija en dirección a la ventana de la joven. Una masa de cabellos negros se dejaron ver desde el cristal y por un momento su corazón se agito al imaginar a Kagome viéndolo marcharse. Pero aquello era imposible, ella aun se encontraba en cama; lo más probable es que se tratara de Amy o Reggie. Sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que le impidiera irse. Le indico a Rosco que subiera al carruaje y luego de cerrar la portezuela, con un golpe en el techo le indico a Frank que avanzara.

— Kagome, ¿Qué haces ahí? — dijo Reggie al verla sentada en la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Respiro profundo e intento mostrarse calma. Las malas nuevas no eran para nadie agradables de dar. Y por lo que Jade le había informado, llevaba en el mismo lugar casi una media hora, lo mas probable es que el darlas no fuera ni siquiera necesario…

— Debes estar en la cama —agrego —. Aun no te encuentras en condiciones como para…

— Se ha ido — la interrumpió y Reggie no supo que decir.

El enterarse de que la joven y su primo tenían algo a escondida, casi la dejo en shock. En realidad no tanto. Le agradaba Kagome, la encontraba perfecta para su primo, e incluso por un momento pensó en utilizar sus habilidades de casamentera en ellos, pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez era el fuerte recuerdo de Kikio. Y por lo visto, no fue tan necesario… la demostración de profundo afecto que le vio demostrar a Inuyasha hacia la joven cuando Kagome llego herida, la lleno de una manera inexplicable aliviando en parte el efecto de saberlo sufriendo por Kikio aun. Aunque el casi perder a la joven Higurashi hubiera causado algo peor, ella estaba bien. Pero por lo visto, las cosas no lo estarían y ella lo dejaba ver, no en su voz, ya que sonaba calma, pero sus ojos… reflejaban infinita tristeza.

— Si, se ha ido — confirmo con pesar.

— Él te quiere, Kagome — tercio Amy apareciendo por detrás de su prima junto a Jade.

Nada. Ninguna palabra volvió a salir de sus labios. Y las jóvenes primas, siguieron intentando sacarle palabras, pero al ver que su mutismo era a causa de lo que le produjo el verlo partir, simplemente guardaron silencio y Jade les recomendó dejarla tranquila.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: Ah! Que capitulo mas loco!** Mas de alguna querrá asesinarme por hacer que Inuyasha se fuera… pero no se me alteren, que el muchacho volverá! Y si no quiere, lo obligo!

Jejejeje así de loca.

Bueno mis queridísimas amigas, espero que les haya gustado el chapter. Resulto que no eran hermanos, si no primos en segundo grado. Mish! ¿Quién lo creería? Por algo era el parecido ¿o no? Si no, no importa. Lo importante, es que no hay prohibición para que sigan haciendo sus cosas. Bueno, algo difícil ahora que Inu se mando cambiar y Kag quedo con el corazón roto! Ah! T_T lloro y lloro más.

Pero ella es fuerte. Esperemos que se reponga.

Bueno mis apreciadas y adoradas lectoras, espero que nos leamos pronto, ya que entro a trabajar el próximo lunes (dedo en la boca) y hare toooooooooodo lo humanamente posible por escribir…. Si es necesario me robo un computador y tipeo a escondidas jejjejeje

Cuídense mucho y no se me emborrachen para año nuevo ¿oki? Que yo lo hare por ustedes! Ejale!

Jajaja

Cuídense y que el año que viene, venga cargado de logros y de buenas nuevas PARA TODAS!

Besos y abrazos!

Happy New Year

Pásenlo estupendo!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	33. Capitulo XXXIII

Capitulo XXXIII

El viaje hacia América, se había atrasado a causa de unos inconvenientes que James y Tony debieron solucionar con respecto a la educación de sus hijas. Pero ya estaban a solo unos kilómetros de la costa. No tenían claro cuánto tiempo estarían allá, pero se mantendrían cerca de Kagome hasta que el peligro pasara, así les tomara años…

Sus informantes les habían comunicado que no se daban luces del sujeto y lo más probable es que él haya regresado a Norkfol a la espera de la joven. Y nada habría costado más que esperar a se diera con el sujeto, pero Kagome no se mostraba dispuesta a ello, y su aparición en el salón luego de que por mas una semana completa -pasada la partida de Inuyasha-, sin emisión de palabra alguna durante esos días -siendo afectado no solo James, si no toda la familia-, se dejara ver con una apariencia completamente distinta, y con una expresión que jamás le habían visto, ella remarcara lo que tenía planeado hacer.

— ¡por el amor de Dios! Muchacha ¿Qué llevas puesto? — pregunto James impresionado al verla aparecer con una apariencia tan distinta que ella sería casi irreconocible a los ojos de cualquiera.

La ajustada blusa en el torso, mas suelta en el busto y de anchas mangas, mas el faldón de color marrón que se afirmaba por una gruesa faja del mismo color en la cintura, le daría un toque común; su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás entrelazado en una trenza y los únicos adornos, eran un bolsito rustico de cuero al cuello y unas delicadas plumas que se mantenían sujetas en su cabello. El aire que la envolvía de superioridad y revitalizante, era aturdidor. Se veía más bella que cuando estaba vestida con trajes de modista, y su hijo se estaba perdiendo aquello...

Kagome hizo nula e inexistente su presencia y mantuvo su vista fija en su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? — pregunto Charles a su hija.

— regreso a América.

— No nos diriges la palabra desde hace una semana, y lo primero que me dices es esto — soltó molesto su padre —. La cena de compromiso de tu hermana es en una semana ¿no has pensado en ello?

— tal vez parezca egoísta, pero debo regresar. Jade ya está informada y no sea opuesto. Mi presencia allá es necesaria.

— ¡y claro que no lo haría! Nunca se te ha negado a nada. Y mi respuesta es: no. Nos regresamos en la fecha acordada. Así que no insistas.

Lord Higurashi volvió su atención hacia la ventana, dándole a entender que esa sería su última palabra, pero no era la última de su hija y James lo pude ver en su semblante serio.

— lo siento padre. Pero no te estaba preguntando, solo te informaba. Saldré mañana en el primer barco rumbo a las costas de América y no podrás detenerme. Si me disculpan…

Sin decir más la vio salir de la habitación a paso firme. Se veía decidida y aquello dejo aturdido a los tres hombres a pesar de que Charles no lo demostrara en su rostro como James y Tony.

— ¡Vaya...! sí que tiene carácter esta muchacha _— _hablo por fin Tony sin dejar de salir de su estado de sorpresa.

— Demasiado, para mi gusto _— _soltó Charles acompañándolo con un resoplido mientras se acomodaba sin mucho agrado en su asiento.

— Fuiste demasiado duro — le dijo James sin despegar la vista desde la entrada al salón por donde se había perdido la joven.

— Para nada — le oyó James replicar a su primo — me molesta su actitud poco considerada. Siempre se hace lo que ella quiere, y estoy cansado de estos berrinches. Es el compromiso de su hermana ¡debe estar ahí!

— Perdóname, Charles — lo interrumpió Tony — pero te debo recordar que el hecho de que ella se encuentre aquí, es a causa de una orden tuya. Y aparte del incidente con el sujeto aquel, no ha hecho nada que amerite tu molestia.

— Claro que no — dijo irónico —, lo que sucedió con el hijo de James fue absolutamente nada.

— por lo menos, no ha pasado a mayores…

— Espero que no — sentencio Charles —, porque a pesar de que el trato con la corte este roto, ella aun debe cumplir con su deber como madre del futuro Márquez de Fallodon, Northumberland, y tu hijo — le indico a James — no se libraría del compromiso.

— Por un demonio — dijo casi asqueado James al oírlo — cuando tenias su edad aborrecías el hecho de ser conde tan joven. En especial, porque esto traía tantas responsabilidades. Y ahora, la amarras con ello.

— debo hacerlo. No tuve hijos hombres, aunque ella se comporta en gran parte como uno… — Charles cansado, paso su mano por su rostro y exhalo todo el aire guardado en sus pulmones, y más calmo dijo: — no quiero que viaje. Es mi hija, por un demonio; y si algo le sucede… incluso si llegase a estar embarazada ahora mismo, poco me importaría (a pesar de que ella no sepa lo que pienso en verdad). Hasta que no tengamos noticias de que ha sido del tal Henry, no viajara.

— no podrás impedirlo. Se veía decidida.

— decidida estará, pero sigo siendo su padre. Y si es necesario, la amarro a la cama.

— dudo que sirva de algo — dijo James divertido.

Charles resoplo sabiendo aquello verdad.

— O podrías tomar otro camino — propuso con voz calma Tony.

— ¿otro camino? — Tony asintió.

— No me molestaría tomar unas vacaciones en Tsòi-algo… — Charles rio — y creo que menos a James. Y el hecho de si celebraras la boda allá, las mujeres se sentirá casi de la realeza al tener que viajar. Adelanta el compromiso y la boda realízala allá. Yo me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario con ella. Y ¿tu viejo? ¿qué opinas?

— Por lo visto — dijo James mirando a su hermano — el cerebro aun te funciona — Tony solo entorno los ojos, pero no dijo nada —. Si es necesario, no me despegare de ella.

— puede que la idea no sea mala — dijo Charles — pero es la fiesta de Jade. Es ella quien debe decidir.

Un bufido escapos de los labios de James y ambos primos se volvieron hacia él cada uno con una de sus cejas levantadas.

— Por lo visto — dijo James —, ella no se ve muy opuesta a la idea.

Ambos se volvieron hacia donde James mantenía su vista y pudieron ver a la joven Jade que se encontraba al ingreso del salón. Su apariencia en general no había cambiado, incluso su velo se mantenía, pero su mirar era más confiado y su cabeza no andaba todo el tiempo gacha al hablar con hombres.

— adelante, Jade — le dijo James y ella así lo hizo.

— solo tú puedes solucionar esto, muchacha — le susurro Tony.

Jade con una media sonrisa, avanzó hasta su padre adoptivo.

— señor… — Jade guardo silencio al ver lo que iba a decir en especial porque Charles alzo sus cejas, así que se corrigió — padre. Yo… quería pedirte un favor. Ya lo hable con John y no se ha opuesto, hasta esta feliz con la idea… me gustaría viajar junto a Kagome y celebrar la boda allá. Yo…

Charles suspiro pesado y Jade detuvo sus palabras.

— Ese es el problema con que todos tus hijos sean mujeres — dijo lord Higurashi luego de un largo silencio —. No les puedes negar nada, y cuando lo haces, tu corazón se rompe… — volvió a suspirar — está bien. Viajaremos cuanto antes, solo dile a tu hermana que espere por lo menos dos días para que puedas comprar todo lo que falte.

Jade, sonriente salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Y debido a que Kagome no estaba dispuesta a esperar nada ni a nadie; ellos por los motivos anteriores, viajaron a los dos días. Incluso el mismo Charles, tuvo que aplazar su viaje unos días debido a una solicitud real.

Clinton se había ofrecido a llevarla a ella y a sus hermanas y el prometido de una de estas, John, siendo seguidos por Warren y Amy en el barco de ellos, quienes llevaban a los hermanos de la dama. Y a pesar de insistir en que la joven los esperara, el silencio fue lo único que se escucho como respuesta. Ella no le hablaba y no demostraba intención de hacerlo, y recuperar aquel enlace familiar que se había creado entre ellos, como si se tratara de su hija, le tomaría tiempo. Solo esperaba que la cercanía en América se los permitiera.

Un poco más de un mes y medio había transcurrido desde que habían zarpado junto con los suyos, y ahora por fin pisaban suelo americano - dos semanas de diferencia gracias a la tormenta que los interrumpió-. Para su desgracia, los otros dos Anderson le siguieron la cola, y el pelmazo de Edén junto a su sobrina en el barco de este. Cuatro barcos a la estela se colocaron a un lado de dos de los hermanos mayores de su esposa y casi por pura gana de fastidiar, arremete contra el de Warren. Claro que no lo hizo, ya que la discusión entre George y Ross hacia él no habrían acabado jamás, a pesar de que Tony lo apoyara con la idea.

La sorpresa en los rostros de los pueblerinos llegaba a ser divertida. En un comienzo al ver lo elegante de los tripulantes, para caer luego en lo atractivo de estos. Cada uno representaba una exquisitez digna de apreciar y de observar.

Los hombres que se mantenían en sus labores se detuvieron al ver a las beldades que descendían de los barcos con elegancia, sin siquiera reparar en los niños y por sobre todo, en los hombres.

Pero las mujeres si se habían percatado de ellos. Nunca en su vida habían visto tantos varones de tan magnífico porte y atractivo juntos, y ya rogaban porque todos fueran hermanos… cosa que no era así.

James con rapidez, contrato los coches para transportar las cosas de todos. Pero, el hecho de que no hubiera los suficientes para trasportarlos a todos ellos, tuvieron que comprar caballos para los hombres y dejar los carros para las mujeres y niños y para las cosas de todos. Que definidamente, no eran pocos.

James y Tony se mantenían cada uno a un lado del carruaje sin techo en donde iban sus esposas e hija y sobrina y cuñada. Mientras que Edén se mantenía detrás de este y los dos Anderson aun lado de carruaje que iba con los menores, los cuales iban con sus respectivas niñeras. Y más atrás, los tres carruajes con baúles, maletas y cajas.

— Por lo menos, lo que llevamos visto, es magnífico ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la finca? — sin quitar la vista al paisaje, George le hablo al cochero, y como él era el único capaz de responder lo preguntado, todos los cercanos esperaron la respuesta de su boca.

— llevamos más de media hora en ella, señora — Todos se mostraron sorprendidos por ello, ya que ni cuenta se habían dado de haber cruzado algún portón o algo por el estilo que demostrara la delimitación de terrenos públicos con el de Kagome —, en el segundo recodo del camino comienza la finca. Un simple letrero con un caballo sobre sus dos patas es lo que demarca el límite. Algo demasiado simple, si se compara con su tamaño.

Las mujeres comenzaron a preguntarse entre ellas si habían visto lo señalado por el cochero, pero ninguna, ni mucho menos James o Tony, ni Nicholas, lo habían visto, ya que solo prestaban atención a la belleza del paraje.

— esto es demasiado bello — replico Ross con fascinación —, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que lleguemos a caber todos en la casa.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, señora? — pregunto el cochero, sorprendiendo a Reggie, Ross e incluso a Georgina, ante la falta de costumbre de oír hablar al hombre sin ninguna preocupación, y como Katey y Gabrielle ya estaban acostumbradas a ello, simplemente lo dejaron pasar. "No estaba en Inglaterra" debían recordar eso. El protocolo hacia la nobleza ahí no existe, incluso se les aborrecía. Debió recordar George, ya que gran parte de su vida había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

Ross repaso la pregunta y más calma, contesto:

— bueno, porque la dueña cada vez que hacía referencia hacia su hogar, daba la sensación de que la casa están pequeña como una cabaña.

El cochero rio divertido, y la esposa de Anthony Taisho estuvo a punto de lanzarle su sombrilla por la cabeza, hasta que escucho a Regina exclamar sorprendida.

— por el amor de Dios… dudo que eso sea una cabaña… ¿estamos en la dirección correcta? — pregunto al cochero sin dejar de mirar la enorme mansión de cuatro pisos y de tres alas que se alzaba a lo lejos. Bordeada de enormes árboles de aspecto majestuoso junto con construcciones de menor tamaño. Ese lugar era digno de un rey. O mejor dicho, reina.

— así es, señora. Esa es la casa patronal.

— ¿casa patronal? — Exclamo George divertida — ¿eso quiere decir que aparte del castillo ese, hay más casas? — El cochero asintió — ¡Dios! están grande como el palacio de Jasón en Haverston, hasta yo diría que más. Ahora entiendo porque Kagome no se mostro sorprendida cuando fuimos de visita.

— En realidad — dijo Reggie —, yo diría que son parecidas. Hasta idénticas. Aunque es verdad, es mucho más grande… lo más probable es que la madre de tío Charles haya sido la que pidió que se construyera con este diseño. De algún modo se sentía en casa.

— Es monstruosamente grande — acoto Katey sin dejar de observarla maravillada.

— Aun creo que es demasiado grande — rezongo George —, y no me sorprendería que todos los trabajadores vivan ahí.

— No todos — intervino para variar el cochero —. Los más cercanos a La Higurashi duermen en la casa. Eso sí, los que sigue solteros. Ya que apenas forman familia, la dueña le construye una casa lo bastante grande como para que tengan una docena de críos.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto sorprendida Gabrielle y el cochero asintió.

— así es, señora. La finca es una ciudad aparte; con los indios y toda esa gente de color — agrego casi con asco —. Nadie niega que la paga es muy buena, pero los que no soportamos los indios, ni mucho menos a los a los negros, preferimos ganarnos la vida lejos de ellos.

George bufo ante su comentario y con displicencia dijo:

— mejor para ellos.

Pero el cochero no presto atención a su comentario ya que se mostraba serio y atento a algo más.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — exclamo Katey al creer haber visto movimiento entre el follaje de los árboles que se alzaban por todo el camino, haciendo del aire algo más agradable.

— Indios — farfullo el cochero manteniendo el paso.

— Oh… — exclamaron todas con interés intentando dar con alguno con la vista. Pero por lo visto se habían desaparecido en el aire. Por lo que decepcionadas, se volvieron a su asiento.

— Si no fuera porque vamos en movimiento, les preguntaría que hacen ahí — comento Reggie con ávido interés.

— Nada dirán — dijo el cochero ganándose una mirada cansina de las mujeres al intervenir otra vez en la conversación —. Esos salvajes no hablan ingles, ya que según ellos ese idioma no tiene nada que ver con ellos y seria rebajarse, pero entienden a la perfección lo que uno dice. Son un grupo de incivilizados ¡salvajes, desarrapados…!

— Le recomendare — lo interrumpió con voz seca James — que se limite al transportar, ya que la opinión de mi sobrina es completamente distinta a la de usted. Y su palabra jamás la pondré en duda. Así que guarde silencio de una maldita vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Para cuando llegaron a la "casa", los lacayos con rapidez se acercaron a ellos con vestimentas simples de llamativos colores (y por lo visto, cómodas), dispuestos ayudarlos apearse.

La enorme puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par y los sirvientes salieron a la ayuda, dejando ver luego los rostros conocidos de sus parientes.

Jade y Amy los sometieron a abrazos apenas descendieron, siendo seguidos por Antonia y por Clinton. Pero la ausencia de Kagome no paso inadvertida para James, y su pregunta la dejo más que clara.

— ¿y, Kagome?

Jade se volvió hacia Antonia incomoda y esta al ver la expresión de su tío, intento hablar.

— eh…

— ¿no vendrá a recibirnos? — Pregunto con inocencia Ross.

Y James al ver el nerviosismo de las mujeres e incluso en el mayor de los Anderson, replico:

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Amy suspiro y con calma le respondió.

— se fue con los hombres al arreo.

— al arreo ¡¿y cómo se les ocurrió permitirle marcharse? — una mirada fulminante fue a parar en Clinton — no hicieron nada por detenerla.

— Apenas me atreví a tomarle el brazo para detenerla — dijo Clinton —, esos irlandeses que tiene como amigos se me enfrentaron como perros guardianes, asegurando que ella no necesitaba más protección que la de ellos.

— ¡y por lo visto, no hiciste nada más! No tengo idea que fue lo que se me hizo pensar que podrías hacerte cargo de la situación, Anderson…

— ¡James! — exclamo su esposa, pero este con tono mal humorado gruño y estuvo a punto de descargar su molestia en la portezuela del carruaje.

— y ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? — interrogo el mayor de los Anderson.

— forzarla si era necesario — contesto su cuñado — pero por lo visto, estas más preocupado de otras cosas que en vez de cumplir con lo que tú y el otro yanqui se comprometieron — James llevo la vista a los alrededores y al no dar con Warren por ningún lado omitiendo la ausencia de sus dos sobrinos, con sorna agrego:

— por lo visto, le queda algo de cerebro, ya que me demuestra lo cobarde que es al no presentarse.

— Te equivocas, tío — lo espeto Amy ofendida al oír que se refería de ese modo a su marido —, Warren fue con ella. Fue al único que admitió que la acompañara.

James volvió a gruñir y desesperado se paso la mano por sus cabellos.

— debiste haberla seguido, Anderson.

— habría arriesgado su vida, por nada — dijo Antonia —. Kagome utiliza el Paso Indio. Y si Clinton no iba con ella desde un comienzo…

— ¡maldición! — Mascullo exasperado — ¡mi caballo! — le indico al mozo que sujetaba las riendas de este —. Y tráiganme un maldito mapa.

— Tío, entiende — le dijo Amy —. A Clinton ya se le había ocurrido ir por ella, pero al advertirle de los peligros al no conocer la zona… además, Kagome se marcho hace una semana y media, es mucho tiempo. No la encontraras.

— no me interesa si la encuentro de regreso. La encuentro así tenga que obligar a esos sujetos que están encaramados en los arboles que me digan por dónde ir.

Antonia, ya no sabía qué hacer. James se veía decidido. Podía ser que él fuera alguien muy hábil por las historias que su padre le contaba a Kagome, pero aquello era en el mar, no intentando rastrear a alguien a kilómetros de distancia, y mucho menos por el hecho de que la tribu de indios que vivía antes de rio del Paso Indio, ya que estos apenas de verlo, lo atacarían. Nada bueno resultaría de su búsqueda.

A su hermana, estos la ayudaba atravesar la zona por el hecho de ser hija del Vida en el Bosque, pero era solo un permiso que se permitía solo a ella y a los que la acompañaban. Bastante habían sufrido con lo ocurrido en la época de los traslados y se mostraba reacio a conversaciones con los blancos referente a lo mismo, y no dudaba ningún segundo en sacar armas apenas veían algún extraño presentarse. Pero como los arreos ocurrían en fechas específicas y los indios la esperaban con ansias. Ya que la joven, los abastecía con su buena cantidad de alimentos.

Antonia al meditar aquello, intento disuadirlo una vez más, pero al ver que nada lograba, la voz de alguien conocido atrajo su atención.

— Yo lo llevare, señora Antonia.

Ella se volvió y pudo ver al amable gigante jardinero de piel tan oscura como un pedazo de carbón.

— Little Tom. ¡Claro! — Exclamo aliviada — lo había olvidado por completo —se volvió hacia su tío y aclaro: —. El participaba en los arreos anteriores junto a mi hermana. Pero… aun así, es demasiado peligroso.

El hombre se acerco con paso calmo mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero tosco sucios con tierra.

— no lo será — aclaro él —. Kagome debe estar por atravesar el rio del cerca de Chesapeake. Si cruzamos por Campostella pasando por Portsmouth dirigiéndonos hacia Suffolk, nos tomara solo unas horas encontrarla cerca de Franklin.

El negro sonrió con amabilidad y Antonia se relajo por completo.

Con ello, todo quedaba claro y decidido. Pasando Campostella, tomarían la ruta de Berkley y atravesarían hacia Portsmouth en caminándose por el paso de Bower´s Hill hasta llegar a Sufolk, y de ahí esperarían dar con ellos en el pueblo de Franklin.

Antonia se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararles alimento que les alcanzara para alimentarse durante el camino hasta que llegaran a Portsmouth. Little Tom le dio indicaciones de que debían llevar en las alforjas. Solo dos mudas de ropa cómoda y un impermeable, ya que se esperaba una gran tormenta.

Pero Tony, no siguió la orden al pie de la letra como su hermano, quien iba con su típica ropa de travesías: pantalones negros y camisa holgada del mismo color mas sus botas de monta y su famoso arete de oro que le daba ese aire de pirata, a pesar de no estar en la mar. Anthony se coloco una ropa cómoda, pero aun así, esta era de fina calidad, ganándose un par de burlas por parte de los Anderson.

— ¿de fiesta, Taisho? — le dijo Drew en el momento en que lo vio montarse a su caballo.

— ¿Quién sabe, Anderson? — soltó con ironía —. ¿Quién sabe? Lo bueno, es que tú te la perderás.

Ya listos, James, Tony y el jardinero emprendieron rumbo.

Ya estaba por anochecer cuando Kagome y su grupo salieron de los límites de Corapeake. El ganado se movía lento y cansado por la ruta establecida de las amplias praderas, el hacerlos cruzar por el rio les tomaría su buena cantidad de horas y la luz del sol ya los estaba abandonando.

Alzo la vista al cielo y meditando si el cruzar o no era lo correcto, se acomodo en su montura. El cielo se mostraba despejado, con ciertos manchones de nubes separadas entre sí y lejanas; pero aquello ya lo había visto muchas veces y el engañoso aire caluroso del verano, lograba confiar a muchos. Al bajar un poco la vista, entre el ruido de los animales acercándose a beber, pudo apreciar como el cielo en el horizonte adquiría un intenso tono rojizo mientras despedía al sol. Era algo hermoso de ver. Casi tanto, como los que le gustaba compartir con el viejo Jefe.

— Esperamos tus ordenes, Kagome — dijo Trevor al instante en que se colocaba a su lado.

— cruzaremos.

El joven se reclino hacía el frente y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre su montura y hecho hacia atrás su sombrero desde el ala permitiéndole tener una mejor visual.

— ya no habrá luz para cuando tengamos a la mitad aun en este lado.

— de todos modos. Lo prefiero.

— ¿tienes claro que hoy no hay luna?

A pesar de que lo haya dicho como pregunta, ella tenía claro que era una afirmación.

Kagome retiro unos pegajosos mechones de su frente pasándolo por debajo de su sombrero y se quito el sudor de ahí con su muñeca mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado, y por un prolongado tiempo aguanto la respiración. Ella estaba segura que lo mejor era cruzar, nunca había tenido problemas con la oscuridad -otra de las razones por las cuales se gano su nombre indio-, pero, sus acompañantes no, y además estaban en una época traicionera, y esas pequeñas nubes eran indicio de lo que se esperaba. Un poco de viento fresco hacia el norte y la lluvia les caería encima. Exhalo y con mirada cansada, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al menor de los Murray que se quedarían ahí, y este acicateo feliz su caballo en dirección al grupo.

Dios… se sentía tan agotada… irguió su espalda y masajeo su cuello.

— ¿te sientes bien? — escucho la voz de Warren a su lado. Con un leve asentimiento y otro suspiro afirmo.

— sí. Solo estoy cansada — su estomago sonó y con una sonrisa, divertida agrego: —; y con hambre. Vamos, los otros se harán cargo de calmar a los animales.

Solo unos minutos le tomo al encargado de las provisiones tener todo listo para cocinar. E incluso a los hombres se les estaba ocurriendo matar una de las vacas ya aburridos de comer carne seca.

— aguántense hasta Franklin. Ya no queda demasiado — les dijo la joven.

Y estos rezongando debieron conformarse a la sopa de legumbres secas con carne en el mismo estado, con un poco de tortilla preparada en el instante y cocida sobre una piedra plana sobre el fuego.

A Warren todo aquello le parecía interesante. Era ver el mundo desde otro ángulo. En el barco comían cosas frescas, a pesar de llevar días a la mar, y todo ello gracias a los cuidados de conservación que se llevaba a cabo al momento de almacenarlos. Pero ello no era lo único diferente, si no el ambiente. Era agradable e interesante ver como Kagome manejaba sin problema alguno a ese grupo de hombres en el que él se incluía. Ya que por algún extraño motivo, no podía evitar el no obedecer las órdenes de ella. Ese era su mundo y ella en cada término de jornada lo demostraba al relajarse al admirar el horizonte.

Era una mujer formidable y bella, debía reconocer. Aun recordaba el desconcierto de las miradas de todos en especial de los varones de la familia cuando la vieron por primera vez vestida de aquel modo. Y sus hermanos menores agradecían al cielo el ya haber estado casados y enamorados, ya que no habrían dudado disputarla. Si, habría sido todo un caso. En especial el ver como los rechazaría, ya que ella solo tenía ojos para Inuyasha

Coloco atención al grupo y pudo apreciar la diferencia de tratos. Los hombres la respetaban y no vacilaban ante una orden. Los dos irlandeses, demostraban adoración hacia ella. El mayor como un hermano que cuida a su hermana pequeña, pero el menor, lo hacía por algo más profundo. De seguro está enamorado de ella, ya que el modo de mirarla y de siempre mantenerla a la vista lo demostraba, a pesar de que ella no mostraba indicios de incitarlo. John, siempre como un hermano y buen amigo y los otros sujetos, se mantenían respetuosos, y pudo comprender que ello se debía al mayor de los colorines. El controlaba a los hombres que se mostraban necesitados de afecto femenino.

Todo era agradable, hasta las bromas que se hacían entre ellos era interesante de oír y de participar. Ya que según Aidan, él era ya del grupo y todo un arriero (cosa que dudaba, ya que andar por más de dos semanas sobre un caballo no era lo de él), por lo tanto tenía autorización de hablar sin cuidar la lengua. Cosa que no hacía, ya que prefería mas observarlos y escucharlos.

— ¿Que sucede Higurashi? — Le dijo el mayor de los Murray, atrayendo la atención de Warren, ya que también se había percatado de la constante mirada pensante de la joven — desde que regresaste, pasas mirando el cielo o el paisaje con la vista pérdida. Como si vieras pero no.

— ¿Cómo si viera pero no? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — soltó con sarcasmo para desviar el tema.

— de vez en cuando aflora la poesía que está bien escondida dentro de mi — dijo con exageración.

— Bien escondida estará, ya que yo nunca la he visto — dijo Trevor, para luego acompañarlo con una risita contagiosa.

— Vamos, Higurashi — le pidió Aidan —. Sé que algo sucedió; y no me refiero sobre el indio ese que trato matarte. Tienes la típica mirada que significa que piensas en un hombre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esa mirada colocas cuando piensas en uno?

Aidan se acerco y la abrazo del cuello con fuerza intentando esta quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Por Dios! Como la extrañe.

— ni que lo digas hermano — dijo Trevor —. Molestar a John se volvió bastante aburrido al no estar ella.

— Pero eso no evito que dejaran de hacerlo — observo el susodicho.

— ¡Por Dios no! — Exclamo Trevor — eres nuestra única entretención, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder el hilo para cuando Kagome regresara.

— Pero debes estar orgulloso, muchacho — dijo Aidan colocándole una mano en el hombro a John —, al no estar Higurashi, te hiciste hombre.

El resto de los hombres rieron al ver a qué se refería.

— Me hice hombre hace hartos años, ya.

— Si es como dices — los interrumpió Kagome — ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en confesarle a Jade que también la querías?

— uh… — Aidan con intencionada malicia, lo acerco a él y le susurro al oído, aun así lo bastante bajo como para que todos escucharan — valla muchacho, de esta no te arrancas. Y debes reconocerlo, tu demora, da para dudar.

— ¿Para dudar, qué? — espeto ofendido.

— Bueno, ya sabes… ¡Para dudar!

John se levanto y con tono seco demostrando lo ofendido que estaba con sus palabras, dijo:

— Para que sepan, soy bien hombrecito para mis cosas. Y como dicen por ahí: más vale tarde que nunca. Y para que se den cuenta de una vez por toda, me estoy por casar con la persona que amo. Cosa que no pueden decir varios de los presentes.

Aquello, iba sin lugar a dudas dirigido para Trevor y por sobre todo, Kagome. A la cual le llego como una daga directa al corazón sin la más mínima anestesia, y no lo podía culpar, como tampoco lo podía golpear para desahogar el dolor punzante que se extendía en su pecho ante la realidad de las cosas.

La joven se levanto con rapidez de su puesto, casi como si intentara huir de sus propios fantasmas, lo cual se estampo por un segundo en sus ojos vidriosos ante las inminentes lágrimas que querían dejar caer; se separo de ellos.

Y Aidan al comprender su necesidad de soledad, la dejo marchar rumbo al rio, quedándose alerta en caso de salir en su auxilio, no sin antes darle un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza a John. Solo por simple gusto.

Camino hasta perderse entre las oscuridad de la noche, acercándose a paso calmo hacia la orilla del río.

No. No se iba a casar con el que amaba, a pesar de los nuevos motivos que la misma Ala Blanca le dejo ver…. Suspiro con pesar y siguió avanzando por la orilla de este. El sonido de agua avanzando con fuerza entre las rocas la hizo calmarse, pero no por completo, ya que recuerdos de cómo se sintió la primera semana cuando Inuyasha se marcho, la hicieron desear tirarse al río y dejar que este la arrastrara hasta perderse por completo.

Pero, no podía. Ahora había una razón poderosa que se lo impedía, y en otras circunstancias… sonrío de lado y se saco los botines para ingresar al agua. Tampoco lo habría hecho… aunque… aquella semana antes de viajar…

No había salido de su habitación; con suerte y probaba bocado durante el día. No hablaba con nadie, y su única vestimenta eran los pijamas de amplios vuelos y tocados que a diario se cambiaba.

De algún modo sentía que se marchitaba de a poco a medida que transcurrían los días, y sospechaba que para cuando se diera cuenta del daño que se hacía, ya sería demasiado tarde para reaccionar y hacer algo para cambiar… era como si Inuyasha se hubiera llevado lo que quedaba de ella dejando solo un amplio vacío en su alma. Vacío que aumentaba a medida que la distancia entre ellos aumentaba con los días…

Por algún motivo, aquel día se coloco a hurgar en sus cosas sin prestar especial interés en nada de lo que veía. Joyas, vestidos, zapatos, todos significaban lo mismo en esos momentos: nada, no significaban nada para ella. Hasta que un pequeño bolsito de cuero marrón atrajo su atención al desencajar con los finos tocados que lo rodeaban. Lo tomo y pudo recordar de que se trataba. Lagrimas comenzaron caer de sus ojos al instante sin saberse capaz de detenerlas. Levanto la vista, y al toparse con su imagen en el espejo del tocador detuvo en seco toda acción, incluso, el llanto.

El moretón en la mejilla seguía. Claro que ahora era una suave mancha morada amarillo-verdosa que se extendía un poco más abajo del ojo y llegaba hasta la nariz. Pero no fue eso lo que le molesto ver, si no el hecho de verse acabada, sus ojos sin vida y tan pálida que perfectamente podría estar muerta y no habría diferencia. Esa no era ella… Inuyasha la había convertido en alguien débil y ella se lo había permitido, por la necesidad de depender de él… Esta definitivamente, no era ella.

Bajo la vista al bolsito de cuero y las palabras de John antes de partir de América la llenaron hasta sentirse nueva.

"_Te lo envía Vida en el bosque. Dice: que es para que recuerdes y no olvides nunca tu hogar, porque este es tu hogar Ojos de Gato, no lo olvides…"_

Soltó las delgadas amarras que lo mantenían cerrado y con cuidado lo abrió hasta dejar ver su contenido… tierra, se trataba de tierra, pero no de cualquiera. Era tierra de la finca. Y gruesas lágrimas se dejaron caer de inmediato al recordar una imagen especial del día antes de marcharse de la finca.

Ella había ido con la intención de despedirse, pero como las palabras no se dignaron a salir, él la llevo a pasear al lugar favorito de ellos. Debajo del gran árbol en medio de la estepa, donde se podía apreciar una de las mas maravillosas puestas de sol en la finca.

"_La tierra… — comenzó a decir Vida en el Bosque — la tierra es parte de nosotros y nosotros de ella. Eso es algo que nunca debemos olvidar, porque de ella obtenemos todo lo necesario para que los nuestros sean felices, y si ellos lo son, uno también lo será… — el viejo jefe sonrió y llevo su vista hacia el horizonte — ¿sabes por que no dude en tomarte como mi hija? Porque tu amor por esta tierra la inunda y ella te lo devuelve con creces. Tú eres Tres Caballos__ como eres Cherokee, y Tres caballos eres tu como los Cherokee son parte de ti; debes recordarlo y jamás olvidarlo, por que no hay nada mas importante que la tierra y nuestro seres queridos, Ojos de Gato. Con estas dos cosas, puedes lograr todo y ser lo que tú quieras ser. Para ti no hay límites… porque siempre lo has sabido y lo has sentido __— coloco su arrugada mano en el hombro de la joven y con una expresión cargada de amor le dijo: —__ En mi pecho no cabria mas orgullo de padre, aunque hubieras nacido de mi sangre…"_

Se seco las lágrimas, amarro el bolsito y lo colgó a su cuello permitiéndole reposar en su pecho. Saco unas de sus viejas prendas de vestir y se desnudo.

Trenzo su cabello y se dispuso a colocarse sus cintos con cuchillas, de las cuales solo encontró dos… no recordaba haberla perdido. Se sintió angustiada. Pero no quiso prestar atención a ello, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que se dispuso a vestirse con una sola idea en mente…

Y la había llevado a cabo. Ahora estaba en casa y estaba realizando lo que amaba, a pesar de que aquello no la completaba como antes… que daño había dejado Inuyasha. A pesar de saber al viejo jefe con vida -no con la misma energía, ya que se veía acabado-, la había hecho sentir mejor… Solo esperaba, que el obsequio que Inuyasha Taisho le dejo sin saber, aliviara en algo su dolor…

— ¡Kagome! — Se escucho llamar por el mayor de sus guardianes irlandeses — tenemos visitas. Dicen ser parientes tuyos; aunque, por ver a uno solo, no lo niego. Es la copia de tu padre, y el otro, hasta se parece en algo a ti.

Observo el reflejo amarillento de la luz de la lampara en el agua y se volvió en aquella dirección. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer los extremos de su falda que mantenía arrepollada para que no se mojara al ver a James y Anthony Taisho a orillas de río observándola con seriedad.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

— y yo que esperaba un mejor recibimiento — bromeo Tony aun con seriedad en su expresión.

— Esa pregunta deberíamos realizártela nosotros — espeto molesto James intentando mantenerse sereno — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kagome?

— trabajando ¿no ve? — Respondió con sequedad para luego resoplar mientras se dirigía a salir del agua —. Lo más probable es que la edad les este afectando.

James con gran esfuerzo omitió su acido comentario, a pesar de que su mandíbula rígida no demostrara lo mismo; y con voz calma, le dijo:

— Tu padre te dio una orden, debiste respetarla.

— mi padre tiende últimamente a darme demasiadas ordenes. Y nada me fuerza a seguirlas; yo se lo deje más que claro antes de partir. Pero, por lo visto, se le olvido, como también el hecho de que soy mayor de edad y como también que gracias a su obsequio de cumpleaños, no dependo de nadie.

— ¡aun cuerno todo ello! — replico James.

— ¡aun cuerno su réplica! Vea su alrededor, señor Taisho. Seis mil cabezas de ganado que arrear. No me puedo dar el lujo de perder un buen negocio porque mi padre quiere que me quede encerrada en mi cuarto.

Con botines en mano, a pasos agigantados se dirigió al grupo y, al ver quien los guío hacia ella sin dificultad, con expresión seria, le ordeno al gigantesco jardinero:

— Little Tom, llévalos de regreso mañana a primera hora.

— No nos iremos sin ti — interrumpió James.

— tendrán que quedarse esperando, mi Lord, porque no volveré hasta terminado lo que estamos haciendo.

— ¡por un demonio, Kagome!

La joven soltó un ruido molesto poco digno en una señorita y se encamino hacia la fogata, para sentarse sobre el tronco que simulaba un asiento. La comida ya estaba lista, y sin apartar la vista de su tío recibió el plato, del cual comió, sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante.

El aire estaba tenso entre ellos, y los Murray intentaron disiparlo con bromas, pero aun así las miradas se volvían hacia ellos con curiosidad, hasta que John dijo:

— te vez pálida — todos se volvieron a verla y corroboraron lo dicho por el joven. Y como el verla enferma no era algo común, cuando lo estaba era fácil notarlo; y si, estaba pálida.

— ¿te sientes mal, Higurashi? — pregunto Aidan intentando tocarle la frente, pero ella hecho un poco más atrás rechazando aquello.

— ¿pálida? — Resoplo — y yo que tenía esperanzas de que el sol quitara las huellas pálidas de mi piel al haber estado tanto tiempo en un país que pasaba mas nublado que con sol.

La mayoría rio ante la broma, pero quienes la conocían –entre ellos James y Tony-, sabían que mentía. Cuando había llegado había perdido algo el tono tostado que había adquirido antes de irse, pero su palidez de ahora, no era la causa de ello, en especial cuando al estar por casi dos semanas bajo el inminente sol veraniego, su piel lechosa, había sido cambiada por un tono dorado.

Kagome, para quitar la vista sobre ella, tomo dos bocados de comida con bastante dificultad, ya que no se le apetecía comer aquello. Y de un momento al otro no presto atención a nada más. Su vista estaba colocada en el oscuro cielo, y en el improvisto cambio de temperatura, observo las llamas de la pequeña fogata y las chispas danzante que de un momento a otro comenzaron a moverse hacia el norte. Se inclino y con absoluta seriedad tomo un puñado de tierra la cual como reloj de arena dejo caer de regreso al suelo, dejando ver el cambio de dirección del viento, alertándola, además por la humedad que ahora se percibía en el aire.

Se levanto y con seriedad, se volvió hacia los Murray.

— ¡el aire huele a agua!

Sin decir más, devolvió lo que quedaba de comida en el plato, tomo su montura y la llevo con celeridad hacia Sansón. De sus alforjas saco un grueso abrigo, y los Murray se levantaron con el bocado en la boca y sin decir nada, imitaron sus pasos, lo mismo con los otros arrieros y Warren.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto James.

— Las reses — le dijo John —, teníamos previsto cruzar el rio antes de que nos alcanzara la tormenta, pero por lo visto, esta no se dejo esperar. Si no las movemos, la gran mayoría aparecerá ahogada mañana al intentar cruzarlas.

— ¿resulta que ahora Kagome es un detectora de lluvias torrenciales?

— Aunque suene gracioso, así es — contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

— rayos… ¡los ayudamos! — dijo James siguiéndolos con evidente entusiasmo.

— ¿escuche mal, o acabas de decir "los ayudamos"? — detuvo Tony a su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede, cachorro? ¿Atemorizado? — Soltó James con tono burlón — si tienes miedo, quédate aquí. Yo voy.

— claro que no tengo miedo…

— entonces, temes por tu ropa.

— maldición, este es uno de mis trajes favoritos de diario.

— Te advertí — le dijo su hermano, el cual ahora parecía muy divertido.

— colócate esto, Taisho — Warren le lanzo el grueso impermeable y Anthony dudo un momento en hacer lo dicho, pero al ver que hasta Warren salía junto a ellos. Sacudió su cabeza, soltó un gruñido y se coloco con rapidez el impermeable mientras salía detrás del resto.

Kagome le entrego su lámpara a Anthony y le ordeno a los dos hermanos que se quedaran cerca de John. Mientras que ella, dando fuertes gritos y agitando al aire un lazo enrollado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad incitaba al ganado en avanzar; los cuales con paso lento y flojo obedeció.

Volvió hacia la orilla en el momento preciso en que las primeras vacas cruzaban, la lluvia se dejo caer sin demora alguna. Maldijo su cansancio y el temblor en sus extremidades y, enfurecida mas consigo misma, siguió gritando y dando órdenes al resto de sus hombres e indicando a Trevor que ayudara cruzar a los Taisho, ya que estos solo, crearían solo problemas.

Una fuerte y gruesa voz grito a un lado de ella y Kagome se volvió al reconocer de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué cree que hace? — pregunto con dureza.

— Ayudar — contesto James.

— ¿Ayudar? — Repitió con tono burlesco — lo dudo seriamente. Partiendo por el caballo ¿De dónde lo saco?

El señor Taisho sin entender a que se refería, ya que para él un caballo era un caballo, contesto lo preguntado sin mayor detalle

— lo compre apenas llegamos.

— ¡Fantástico! si no quiere morir aplastado en una estampida luego de que su caballo se quiebre una pata (si es que no se lo lleva el río antes) — se coloco seria y sacudió el exceso de agua que se acumulaba en sus manos —, le recomendare a usted y a su hermano que se queden en esta orilla hasta mañana…

— ya he dicho que no me marchare sin ti.

Con un resoplido, guio a Sansón hasta el final quedándose como ultima en cruzar junto a James, ya que este la espero. Y Tony, con la ayuda de Trevor, con gran dificultad cruzo. El río cada vez traía más agua y si no se apuraban, no solo se llevaría un par de reses…

Y así mismo fue. Apenas Kagome cruzo, escucho detrás de ella el fuerte quejido de una vaca y un chapuzón luego de esto. Se volvió y con urgencia busco con la vista al responsable temiendo lo peor y una leve molestia comenzó a recorrer su bajo vientre provocando que se doblara en sí misma. Se sentía tan débil y, si no fuera porque James la alcanzo, se habría desplomado en ese mismo instante y habría sido arrasada río abajo

— Muchacha — la llamaba su tío con suaves masajes en la espalda — ¿Qué tienes?

Respiro profundo y sin mirarlo exhalo.

— No tengo nada… — dijo con voz cansada e intentando incorporarse. Pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos y dudaba seriamente el poder levantarse en ese preciso instante.

Se había asustado hasta tal punto, de llegar a imaginarse a James siendo arrastrado por la corriente en plena oscuridad, sin que nadie ni mucho menos ella lograra salvarlo…

Se apoyo contra el tronco del árbol en el cual la habían dejado para protegerla de la lluvia, en el momento en que se sintió mareada y como cierta acides se acumulaba en su garganta. No, no se sentía nada de bien. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero eso no le molesto, incluso lo prefería en vez de estar bajo el sofocante calor, lo que habría provocado un desmayo, cosa que no necesitaba en ese instante.

La molestia paso a los minutos más tarde, pero aun así, se sentía incomoda y temerosa de que se repitieran.

James se mantuvo al pendiente de ella y no se separo en ningún momento de su lado durante toda la noche, y la atendió con tal cuidado que los incidentes habidos y por haber podían estar perdonados. Kagome le sonrió y sujetándose de su antebrazo, se incorporo.

— Será mejor que marchemos — dijo con voz calma y cansina con la vista colocada en la claridad que se apoderaba del cielo —, Nos esperan a medio día.

— Tú te irás a un hotel a reposar — ordeno James con suavidad y tomando la mano que aun se mantenía apoyada en su brazo.

— Luego de cumplir con todo, descansare — sonrío entusiasta contagiando a todos los que la veían — ya es hora de que avancemos. Será mejor que aprovechemos el aire fresco que nos regalo la lluvia y movamos a las bestias.

Y como si de un reloj se tratara, llegaron al mediodía a Franklin. El movimiento de la gente estaba en su plenitud. Las calles de tierra húmedas aun por la lluvia, dejaban pasar las carretas. Soldados apostados aun lado de una de las construcciones. Damas de edad observaban con interés la vitrina de la costurera. Borrachos tambaleándose mientras salían de la única taberna del lugar, mientras que otros hacían ingreso a esta.

Era un pueblo mucho menor en densidad que Norfolk. Con suerte y debían haber seis cuadras a la redonda. El comercio no era tan variado, aunque la cantidad de gente era interesante de ver, y muchos se aglomeraban alrededor de ellos al verlos aparecer. Por lo visto los esperaban, y James descubriría después que la venta del ganado era el responsable de aquella "multitud".

Kagome se bajo de Sansón y se acerco a paso calmo donde unos hombres que parecían conocerla. Aidan siempre se mantenía cerca de ella y James sin preguntar, los siguió, cayendo en cuenta en ese momento en el revolver que mantenía la joven en su cinto de cuero a la cadera.

— Señor Collins — el hombre vestido de un simple traje de lana marrón le tendió la mano y Kagome la apretó con fuerza —. Lo que pidió. Seis mil cabezas.

— espero que la lluvia de anoche no les haya causado problemas.

— solo sufrimos una perdida que se descontara al precio.

El hombre sonrió y hablo de trivialidades a lo que Kagome con cortesía asentía, dando respuestas cortas y simples. Pero su humor cambio en el momento en que el hombre le entrego el cheque que se suponía, correspondía con el precio de todo el ganado traído.

— ¿es una broma? — dijo con seriedad Kagome mientras le tendía el cheque a Aidan para que este lo viera. Pero este resoplo molesto y prácticamente se lo lanzo en la cara al "señor Collins"

— es el precio…

— esto llega a ser un insulto. Lo que sale aquí cubre solo un porcentaje de todo ¿o creía que le iba a regalar las mil cabezas restantes?

El hombre nervioso intentaba hablar pero solo lograba balbucear una que otra palabra.

— ¡espero! Que todo esto se deba a que tiene planeado pagarme el resto en efectivo. Ya que no me iré sin el quince porciento faltante.

— es demasiado dinero…

— no es mi problema, Señor Collins. No trabajo gratis y mucho menos mis hombres. Así que dígame de inmediato ¿tiene o no el dinero para cubrir el precio por las reses faltantes? Porque si no, no tengo problemas en encontrar un mejor postor y eso usted lo sabe.

El hombre se volvió hacia atrás y tembló al ver como siempre, a los mismos sujetos que tentaban a la joven para que les vendiera a ellos, se encontraban al asecho. Sabía que si dejaba pasar esto, era solo cosa de tiempo para que aquellos sujetos le quitaran por completo el beneficio de ser el principal comprador. No, debía impedirlo así tuviera que robar un maldito banco.

A James le parecía gracioso ver que aquel hombre, que casi triplicaba la edad de la joven, se mostrara tan atemorizado ante su hablar.

Nervioso, el señor Collins se volvió y prácticamente le suplico con la mirada.

— deme unas horas para conseguirlo...

— Tres horas — fue lo único que admitió, y sin decir mas Kagome se marcho siendo seguida por Aidan y James.

Y pasado por solo unos minutos, recibieron la paga completa. Kagome compro todo lo necesario como para abastecer un regimiento a la serie de comerciantes que se encontraban en una ansiosa espera. Los hombres dejaron todo listo como para partir al día siguiente, mientras la joven solicitaba las habitaciones de hostal, la cual, debido a la concurrencia en de esos días, forzó a los varones compartir cuartos. Cosa que no les molesto hasta llegar a la hora del ansiado baño, ya que el único cuarto represento un caos al ver quien ingresaba primero. De la cual, con un solo rugido por parte de Aidan, gano Kagome.

Y como siempre sucedía, ya todos olorosamente decentes, debían ir a celebrar, y la taberna estaba repleta al tener la mayoría los bolsillos llenos gracias a ella.

Kagome fue la primera en ingresar siendo seguida por sus gigantes acompañantes. Debía reconocer que cuando andaba con lo Murray ya se sentía pequeña con su metro sesentaicinco; y es que los metro noventa de los dos, era como para marcar la diferencia, pero ahora con sus parientes… ¡Rayos! Se sentía una nena de colegio.

Se acerco a paso seguro y altanero donde el cantinero y se dispuso a pedir para sus amigos por lo que iban.

— ¡Higurashi! Tanto tranquilo tiempo — se escucho desde el interior de la taberna, a lo que todos se volvieron con interés en su dirección trayendo mas desagradables palabras consigo.

— y ¿Dónde dejaste a tus salvajes amigos? — dijo otro desde el fondo.

— no vez que los cambio por los señores esos — dijo uno que se encontraba aun lado de este.

— cambiarlos, lo dudo — del oyó decir con sorna a uno que estaba sentado en la barra.

— De seguro se revuelca tanto con ellos, como con los salvajes — susurro el sujeto que estaba detrás de ella a su acompañante.

Bueno, habría sido extraño que no hicieran comentario alguno al verla, y la verdad, debía reconocer que lo necesitaba. Pero para James y Tony ya había sido suficiente, y estaban apunto de arremeter contra todos ellos ante la falta hacia la joven, pero Kagome se los impidió deteniéndolos colocando sus manos en los pechos de ambos.

— No — les dijo a sus tíos y lentamente comenzó a retroceder —. no me quitaran el gusto. Además, valga informar, que yo se defenderme.

Una sonrisita irónica se asomo en sus labios justo antes de que con fuerza, ayudándose en el impulso con su mano izquierda, con el codo derecho le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho al tipo que había dicho lo último cortándole el aire. Se volvió veloz y con su puño le quebró en seco la nariz al acompañante de este que se había levantado para atacarla.

Sujeto con fuerza al primer contrincante y con su ante brazo sobre el cuello de este, lo forzó a mantener la cabeza recostada sobre el mesón. Pero al percibir que el de la nariz rota no se iba a quedar quieto, saco su arma de su cinto y con rapidez, dejando a todos más perplejos lo encañono.

Este alzo las manos temeroso dejando que su nariz chorrera sangre.

— Tranquila, Higurashi — dijo uno de los que hablaron apenas ingreso.

Kagome se mantuvo con una mirada inescrutable unos momentos observando la incertidumbre en todos los presentes -menos en los Murray, ya que estos reían divertidos-, y sonriendo divertida desarmo su revolver. Lo guardo y con calma soltó al tipo que lloriqueaba de dolor.

La sonrisa de admiración por parte de sus tíos era graciosa de ver y hasta incomoda. Por lo que prefirió volverse hacia la barra.

— ¡Valla, Higurashi! — exclamo Aidan ganándose a su lado —. Veo que no perdiste el toque de entrar. Aunque me decepciona el no haber dado un par de golpes.

— Nada de golpes, por favor — rogo el cantinero.

— ¡por Dios! — Exclamo el mayor de los Murray — con el dinero que te dejo— señalo con la cabeza a Kagome —, no deberías lloriquear, si sabes que si sucede lo mismo que la vez anterior ella pagara todo. A pesar de que no debería.

— pero no quiero tener que reconstruirla cada vez que ustedes aparecen.

Aidan junto a su hermano rieron entre dientes y el mayor solicito el liquido tan ansiado para todos sus acompañantes, el cual la joven Higurashi para sorpresa de sus amigos, rechazo.

— Kagome… ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven con dificultad se volvió hacia quien le hablo, pero no supo quien era el responsable de aquellas palabras.

— Tomare un poco de aire… — musito mientras salía con urgencia del recinto.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba y que se sofocaba. Desabrocho unos botones de su blusa e intento separarla de su piel para que ingresara aire pero eso no sirvió, lo que la incito a acelerar el paso hasta encontrarse fuera del lugar. Sus extremidades le temblaban y cuando intento apoyarse contra algo, pudo ver como con lentitud veía todo de lado hasta que ya no recordaba nada más…

— Ella se encuentra estable — le dijo el medico a James, y este suspiro aliviado —. Pero, deberá cuidarse y evitar cualquier tipo de peleas a las que está acostumbrada. Por los menos hasta que nazca la criatura.

James un poco aturdido dejo pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Criatura… a dicho?

— así es ¿no lo sabia? — James con la mirada perdida negó — Debe tener aproximadamente unos tres meses, por lo que pude ver y por lo que ella me informo — "tres meses" proceso James… Kagome llevaba en su vientre a su nieto, y su hijo que se había desaparecido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Pasara la noche aquí — afirmo James. Cosa que el medico paso por alto.

— no es necesario. Solo fue un desmayo. Puede guardar reposo en donde se hospedan…

— prefiero que se quede aquí.

— pero eso no es necesario…

— Lo exigió — finalizo James con voz severa.

Con aquella mirada, el medico no dijo nada mas. Nadie más sabía en donde ellos se encontraban.

Apenas Kagome se alejo del grupo en la taberna, James preocupado por el cambio en su estado, salió en su búsqueda, y casi le dio un ataque cuando la encontró botada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta.

Ella no reaccionaba y no tenia idea de donde dar con un maldito medico. Ese pueblito era demasiado pequeño, hasta el temor de que ni siquiera existiera lo buscado le hizo temblar. La alzo en brazos y olvidando por completo que John los acompañaba, corrió por la calle preguntando a medio mundo en donde se encontraba la maldita consulta, dando por fin con lo solicitado por sus propios medios, ya que todos los habitantes de ese lugar lo ignoraban al escuchar su acento ingles.

James con lentitud se acerco a la habitación en donde mantenían recostada Kagome, la cual ya intentaba levantarse a lo que él corrió donde ella y la obligo a recostarse.

— Debes reposar — le dijo.

— claro que no. Estoy perfectamente — volvió a levantar la cabeza dispuesta a erguirse, pero James con mano sobre su frente, la forzó a recostarse.

— ¡claro que no! El medico te dio reposo hasta mañana.

— Puedo guardar en el hotel…

— ¡guardaras aquí! Y no me hagas amarrarte.

Kagome hizo un mohín y se quedo recostada esperando que pasaran las lentas horas, pero eso era demasiado para ella, y James pudo ver que estaba conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo de salir arrancando ¡Dios! Aun recordaba cuanto le costo hacerla guardar reposo cuando sucedió lo de su sangrado… pero un periodo no era lo mismo que un embarazo…

Observo la deplorable habitación y al ver que una desagradable silla, de aspecto tan añoso, que dudaba seriamente que soportara su peso apenas la tocara. Se dirigió al despacho del medico y sin importarle nada, saco el cómodo asiento de cuero teñido que se encontraba ahí, y sin mayor esfuerzo lo llevo a cuarto contiguo en donde Kagome reposaba.

La joven no dijo nada, pero la expresión divertida de su rostro lo decía todo. Hasta se le paso por la cabeza ofrecerle cambiar de puesto, ya que el catre era tan incomodo como se veía. Solo se limito a suspirar al ver que no sacaría nada con volver a proponer el irse al hotel.

Otro largo silencio los inundo y los ojos de James se mantenían atentos a cada movimiento de ella: Golpeteaba con sus dedos sus muslos como si se tratara de un tambor mientras movía sus pies al mismo son.

Kagome tenia tantas facetas y esta, la encontraba de lo mas dulce.

La escucho suspirar y llevar inconscientemente una de sus manos al vientre; tal vez no con la intención de sobarlo, si no para apoyar la extremidad…

— estabas embarazada ya para cuando intentaron asesinarte.

La joven con lentitud volvió el rostro hacia él y luego de un prolongado silencio, boto el aire que había acumulado sin darse cuenta. Volvió la vista al techo y ahí la mantuvo.

— no lo sabía — dijo con simpleza.

— ¿no lo sabías? ¡Kagome, tienes casi tres meses!

Ella sonrió al oírlo escéptico ante ello. Era verdad, tres meses ¿pero que podía hacer al respecto?

— siempre me caracterice por ser irregular en mis periodos, y con lo ocurrido, no me preocupe de si su ausencia se debía a algo normal en mi o al hecho de encontrarme en estado. Y si ahora me preguntara si habría preferido saberlo antes, diría que no. Se aferrado tanto a mí a pesar de las circunstancia que…— sonrío con ensoñación.

— Inuyasha merecía saberlo. No se habría marchado…no te habría dejado.

— tal vez eso habría ocurrido si hubiera sabido de mi estado con anterioridad. Pero ¿Qué habría sucedido si así fuera? Lo de vuestra suposición de mi verdadero parentesco hacia ustedes, habría empeorado todo. Y pensar en esto no sirve de nada ya. Él se ha ido y yo estoy embarazada, y si aparece… no me importara. Este es mi bebé, y si lo único que la vida me dará de su hijo, tío, será esto, lo acepto de buen grado.

James, sin siquiera prestar atención al hecho de que lo había vuelto a llamar tío, dijo con severidad:

— deberá casarse contigo apenas aparezca. Y lo hará, eso te lo prometo.

— No — dijo Kagome incorporándose —. No lo permitiré. Aunque aquello signifique pelarme con mi padre, no lo permitiré. Y espero que respete mis deseos, tío.

Bueno, si no le había prestado atención antes, ahora si había caído ante ello, lo que hizo que su rostro se relajara.

— ¿ya me has perdonado lo sucedido? si no, permíteme explicarte lo que me llevo a decir aquello…

Kagome sonrió con dulzura mientras se volvía apoyar contra el delgado catre.

— no es necesario. Antonia me explico todo durante el viaje y Jade me hizo entrar en razón. Y bueno, Amy hizo otra parte cuando llegamos. Si me comportaba de ese modo tan chocante usted, era porque necesitaba desquitar con algo mi frustración. Cosa que logre en la cantina.

Ambos rieron.

— con aquella demostración, con Tony nos arrepentimos de no haberte llevado a Knighton's Hall. No habría dejado de reírme ante la sorpresa de tus contrincantes… aunque… — su expresión paso a una severa — has sido demasiado irresponsable.

— lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento. Este es mi estilo de vida y lo que me gusta hacer. No dudare en dejar de hacer cosas para cuando la barriga no me permita siquiera caminar — James sonrío divertido —, pero, este bebé se ha aferrado tanto a vivir que sería absurdo…

— ¿someterlo a situaciones de riesgo como las de hoy en la tarde? y ni hablar el de participar en una actividad tan peligrosa como comandar un monto de animales.

Kagome río.

— sí, tienes razón. Sin embargo… necesitaba escapar y retornar al cien por ciento de lo que era mi vida antes de viajar… — suspiro — y el arreo representaba una distracción tan grande a mis pensamientos tormentosos de aquellos últimos días, que no pensé en riesgo. La verdad es que no pensé nada. Pero no debe preocuparse, las peleas quedaran eliminadas; a menos de que sea necesario protegerme.

— ni eso será necesario, ya que de ahora en adelante, me convertiré en tu sombra, muchacha. Y no habrá replica que me haga cambiar de idea. Mi nieto y tú merecen todas las atenciones que les daré.

— no habrá replica, ya que será un placer compartir tu compañía… tío.

James no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que le produjo oír decir lo último.

— Si no fuera porque las circunstancias no lo permiten — le miro el vientre —, habría sido un honor llamarte hija. Aunque aquello aun se puede solucionar.

Kagome tenía más que claro a qué tipo de solución se refería. Matrimonio. Suspiro con pesar y sacudió la cabeza para no permitir que aquella idea se albergara de nuevo en su corazón. Le bastaba con que la criatura que crecía con fuerza en sus entrañas, llevara la sangre de Inuyasha Taisho. Por lo menos, ahora la perdida ya no era tan dolorosa al pensar en las ganancias en un par de meses… seria madre después de todo. Madre del hijo de Inuyasha.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** nuevo capitulo! Mis amigas! No tiene idea de cuanto me costo terminarlo ¡Dios! Pero ya esta aquí y es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, así que no me asesinen.

Ahora el melodrama: ESTA EMBARAZADA! Bueno, yo ya lo sabia (soy la escritora) pero aun así, me quede "mute"

Jejjejeje

Y solo puedo decir como regalito, que en el otro chapter, Inu llega por fin. Por lo visto andaba de parranda el muy infame. Esta que me sale humo por las orejas.

Jejeje

Bueno mis amigas, dudo de cuando pueda subir la continuación. Va estar súper complicado, pero de que la subo la subo, ya que quedan tres capis para que termine!

Ya no las molesto más.

Cuídense y suerte a todas!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	34. Capitulo XXXIV

Capitulo XXXIV

Londres, Inglaterra 1831

El regreso a Londres, fue un caos mental. Especialmente, porque en sus planes habría preferido ir directo hacia Norfolk encontrándose tan cerca en las costas americanas, pero, sentía que si no concluía con aquello que lo forzó a marcharse tan de improvisto, no quedaría en paz consigo mismo y viviría en el temor constante. Y luego de ausentarse por casi cinco meses, estaba pisando suelo Ingles junto al can que le fue de gran ayuda en su rastreo.

El frio del aire invernal, no alejaba a los transeúntes de su que aceres, pero si incentivo a los marinos a realizar su trabajos con mayor celeridad, lo que le permitió a Inuyasha estar en tan solo media hora listo para tomar rumbo a la casa de su padre para pasar la noche. O tal vez se daría el tiempo como para visitar a su amigo Percy y aplazaría su viaje rumbo América un día más. Total, ahora que sabia que nada malo sucedería, lo hacia estar mas relajado… no. Percy sobreviviría sin saber de él, pero dudaba seriamente el soportar aplazar su viaje. Necesitaba ver a Kagome ¡y por Dios! Como lo necesitaba.

Había creído, poder soportar la lejanía el tiempo que fuera necesario, apenas tomo la decisión de ir a dar caza al indio. Incluso, pensó que la separación no seria tan prolongada, ya que tenía esperanzas de dar con el sujeto con facilidad gracias a su manejo en los bajos fondos; cosa que no fue así. Como mucho menos su resistencia al estar lejos de la joven.

Apenas zarpo hacia cinco meses atrás, estaban saliendo del Támesis y ya estaba pensando dar la orden de volver, y lo hizo. Pero apenas Connie le recordó el motivo por el cual se marchaban, cambio de parecer y se mantuvo encerrado en su camarote, intentando calmar de algún modo su frustración.

Paso todo el viaje borracho. Su resistencia al alcohol no aguanto todo lo que se hecho al cuerpo, y para peor de males, seguía consiente del motivo de su dolor, lo que lo hacia beber mas hasta que cayo tumbado en su cama sin entrar en razón por días, para volver a despertar para seguir bebiendo. Cosa que dejo de hacer, apenas se le informo que estaban por tocar tierra.

Y como estaba desesperado por encontrarse lucido, para el llevar acabo el trabajo sucio, apenas se detuvieron, salto a la mar y braceo desesperado hasta la costa esperando que el resto los fuera a buscar.

Las carcajadas por parte de Conrad Sharp no se detuvieron, ni menos luego de dar con él en la costa totalmente empapado y sacudiéndose el cabello como Rosco, el cual lo siguió sin titubeo a penas este se tirio al agua. Por lo menos la borrachera lo había dejado.

Desembarcaron y recorrieron toda y cada una de las islas de las Indias Occidentales, y se involucraron con los peores sujetos para intentar dar con alguna pista que le permitiera encontrar al infeliz de Henry. Pero entre malos datos y falsas indicaciones, perdieron valioso tiempo. Ya para el periodo de dos meses de búsqueda, en donde recorrieron hasta la mas minúscula isla de los alrededores -sin rastro aun del sujeto-, estuvieron apunto de perder toda esperanza. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto abandonar la cacería. Sabia que Henry estaba en esa zona, podía percibirlo; especialmente porque apenas se detuvieron en Orchilla para volver a repasar la zona, el comportamiento nervioso de unos sujetos al verlo no pudo dejar de llamar su atención y más, porque Rosco se mostraba enervado con la vista fija en ellos. Y luego de cabecear y de seguirlos disimuladamente, comprendió el motivo.

Lo conocía, era uno de los tipos que los habían secuestrado junto a Kagome. Podía jurarlo.

Connie prácticamente tuvo que sujetarlo con fuerza al ver en sus ojos lo que iba hacer. Estos chispeaban en ira mal contenida y sus músculos tensos era otra muestra de ello. Si no se controlaba, perderían la oportunidad de dar con el sujeto.

Con gran esfuerzo se contuvo y controlo a Rosco, que por lo visto, pensaba hacer lo mismo que él.

Uno de sus hombres los siguió e Inuyasha con gran trabajo, se mantuvo a la espera, lo cual no le tomo tanto tiempo. Henry, había aparecido.

Y ahora, estaban en Inglaterra para llevarlo a la justicia. Otro trabajo que requirió de toda su contención emocional. Y especialmente, porque el tipo estaba tan maltrecho gracias a él, que si lo volvía a tener en su presencia, lo mataba sin duda alguna. Por lo menos, ahora ya no reía; y mucho menos lo haría al saber que el cadalso lo espera con añoranza.

Luego de que los oficiales se lo llevaran y de que Inuyasha constatara que todo estaba en orden para cumplir con la ley, marcho a la casa de su padre para darse un prolongado baño para sacarse la irritación de no haber matado al sujeto con sus propias manos.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Kagome y mucho menos él temería por la seguridad de ella.

Le sorprendió el poco movimiento en la casa, en especial por la fecha. Si habían ido a celebrar la navidad y el año nuevo a Haverston, como lo hacían todos los años, ya deberían estar de regreso, pero el silencio lo lleno de interrogantes.

Apenas se abrió la puerta de entrada, Rosco ingreso con rapidez y se quedo dando la vuelta en el vestíbulo examinando todo a su alrededor.

La criada que abrió la puerta, no recordaba haberla visto antes, pero por lo visto ella si a él y su mirada embobada, aparte de parecerle graciosa era un poco incomoda.

— A ti no recuerdo haberte visto antes — le dijo a la joven apenas atravesó la entrada.

Ella se sonrojo y soltó una risita.

— llegue el día que usted se fue, joven.

— ya veo… ¿Dónde están todos? — se saco el abrigo y se lo entrego a ella. La joven aturdida aun se quedo sin entender, por lo que se vio forzado a repetir la interrogante y agito el chaquetón para que le prestara atención — mi familia ¿Dónde esta? ¿Siguen en Haverston?

La observo fruncir el entrecejo confundida.

— oh… eh — la joven tosió incomoda —, su familia se encuentra en América, joven. Partieron hace cinco meses junto a la familia de unas jóvenes que vivieron aquí. Algo de Higurashi era el apellido... Por lo visto una de ellas se iba a casar.

— ¿Cuál?

— La joven que se cubría el cabello.

— Jade.

— ella.

— ¿y aun no vuelven? ¿No dieron aviso de para cuando se podía esperar verlos?

— su padre cuando se marcharon, dijo que seria por un periodo prolongado. Y no dudo que sea así; ya que el señor Artie hace una semana viajo también luego de haber sido invitado para el matrimonio y el nacimiento del bebe de las otras damas que estuvieron aquí.

¿Otro matrimonio? sin hacer oído a nada más, se acerco a la joven y con brusquedad la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios estas hablando, mujer? Aclárate.

La joven lo observo aterrada, a lo que soltó todo con rapidez.

— solo eso se nos informo. Que la señorita Kagome pidió que el señor Artie asistiera.

— ¿Kagome se va a casar…? ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Es Kagome quien se va a casar?

— no lo se, joven. El señor Artie solo nos comunico eso: que una de ellas se iba a casar mientras que la otra joven iba a ser madre.

Inuyasha sin hacer caso a nada mas, ni siquiera verificando si el can lo seguía y mucho menos que no estaba abrigado para soportar el inclemente clima, corrió hacia la puerta y tomo el primer caballo de la cuadra emprendiendo rumbo hacia el muelle, reprochándose el no haber ido de inmediato a América apenas dieron con Henry.

¡Por un demonio! Kagome no se podía casar con nadie más que no fuera él.

La primavera se estaba dejando lucir con su mejor cara ese día en la finca. El desagradable frio invernal que tuvo a toda la familia recluida en el interior de la inmensa casa, ya los estaba dejando, y era agradable de ver como el paisaje adquiría un toque mágico y casi celestial.

Tso'i Sogwili resplandecía en hermosura, lo que motivaba a todos -tanto familiares como trabajadores de Kagome-: a mostrarse más entusiastas en cada uno de sus actos.

Y como su avanzado embarazo, a estas alturas le impedía recorrer la finca con tranquilidad -siempre seguida por James-, solo se limitaba a llevar a cabo los trabajos administrativos en el despacho o en su habitación e iba al pueblo hacer los encargos correspondientes para que nada faltara. Mientras que Aidan y Trevor, se hacían cargo de dirigirla.

Sus cuarenta y un semanas mantenía en constante preocupación a todo el resto, menos a ella. Kagome actuaba con naturalidad y su vientre no le molestaba. Si, se cansaba con solo bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina -el cual se había vuelto su lugar favorito-, pero debía pensar que su casa, no era precisamente pequeña, y el sedentarismo no era algo que iba con ella. Estaba embarazada y se había excedido en una semana, sin embargo, mientras su bebé se siguiera moviendo como si estuviera de fiesta, no se preocuparía. Todo sucedería en el momento adecuado.

Y eso le decía a todos: que no había de que preocuparse. Y podrían no seguir insistiendo, pero conversaban entre ellos la idea de traer un medico, ya que era algo común ignorar por completo al recién llegado de su luna de miel. Y Charles que había tenido que regresar a Londres de urgencia…

Pero se esperaba su retorno en cualquier momento. Y con lo ansioso que se mostro al saberse pronto abuelo, sabían que debía estar vuelto loco por regresar, y quizás la criatura esperaba eso… ya que Kagome no se permitía pensar que se debiera a causa de otro… no, no lo haría.

Jasón y su familia completa estaba ahí. Habían dejado la tranquilidad de su hogar por ir apoyarla; incluso Edward llego junto a él. James les había avisado sobre su situación y ellos emprendieron viaje de inmediato. El único que faltaba ahora, era Inuyasha.

— estoy maravillado, Kagome — le dijo Jasón admirando el paisaje desde la amplia terraza del jardín trasero —. Este lugar es un paraíso. Deberás darme consejos para mantener el jardín en tan bello estado. Hasta el césped pareciera resplandecer.

— No hay ningún secreto, señor Malory — dijo Aidan llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca mientras se acomodaba en el barandal de la terraza —. Lo que hacemos, es soltar todos los animales y ellos se encargan de todo.

Jasón enarco una rubia ceja incrédulo.

— ¿esta jugando conmigo?

— ¡claro que no! Son hasta considerados los malditos bastardos. No tocan una sola planta.

Jasón abrió los ojos como plato mientras que el joven Murray intentaba evitar soltar la sisa.

— Por Dios Santo, Aidan — exclamo horrorizada Antonia — si Little Tom te escucha, le dará un ataque al oírte darle merito a todos sus cuidado a un par de vacas.

Ahora, si rio.

— Tenemos un jardinero — aclaro Kagome entre las carcajadas de su amigo —. Un _muy_ buen jardinero.

— no me creo merecedor de tanto énfasis — dijo el susodicho haciendo acto de presencia en ese instante desde el otro lado del barandal.

— claro que si.

El enorme negro de aspecto amable sonrió y acepto el refresco que Kagome le entrego.

— ¿usted solo se dedica al cuidado de este enorme lugar? — pregunto Jasón.

— recibo un poco de ayuda cuando la labor es grande, especialmente en la temporada de otoño. Hasta Higurashi me ayuda.

— Little Tom es un amor — dijo la joven —. Es como un bombón de chocolate. Ni las plantas se resisten a él. Ese es el secreto, tío Jasón. Todas están enamoradas de él.

El hombrón avergonzado agacho la mirada e incomodo.

— Higurashi — dijo con suavidad —, si no fuera por mi color de piel, te aseguro que estaría rojo como un tomate.

La joven rio y cambio de tema a algo menos incomodo para él.

— ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

— mejor, mucho mejor. Tanto así, que ya me reclama por los botones de rosa que según ella: no se dignan en abrir.

— Recién esta comenzando la primavera.

— no hay caso de hacérselo ver.

Kagome le sonrió con dulzura y se acomodo mejor en su asiento.

— iré a verla mañana.

— le diré.

Volvieron la vista hacia los niños que corrían por el jardín lanzándose una pelota de tela divertidos. Hasta le habrían dado ganas de ir, si no fuera porque su barriga le dificultaba el trabajo de agacharse…

— Por lo visto — le dijo Molly sentándose aun lado de ella en la amplia banca —. Esa criatura no tiene intenciones de nacer aun.

— Tal vez espera la llegada del abuelo — dijo Amy ofreciéndole a su tía un refresco.

— esperemos que sea pronto. Ya estas pasada en una semana, cariño.

— nacerá, cuando deba nacer — dijo con voz calma Kagome masajeando su barriga —. Ala Blanca me dijo que estaba bien. Además, se mueve como si tuviera siete meses — Kagome incomoda se irguió y llevo la palma a su abultado vientre justo en la zona de las costillas — y patea como nunca.

— Llevado a sus ideas como su madre — agrego Amy con seriedad para luego sonreír divertida.

Kagome rio.

— ¿todas listas? — pregunto Reggie mientras se arreglaba su bello vestido de raso azul.

Amy y Kagome asintieron y la siguieron. Pero Regina al ver que Jade no aparecía, se detuvo a mitad de trayecto hacia el coche.

— y ¿Jade? — pregunto Reggie al aire —. Creí entenderle esta mañana que nos acompañaría.

— John la debe tener ocupada en el dormitorio — aclaro Amy.

— Y eso que llegaron hace una semana de luna de miel — acoto Kagome con sonrisa picara. Las damas sonrieron acompañándola, y con la ayuda de James, ascendió al carro.

Durante todo el trayecto consistió en ideas para… no tenia idea de que. Regina hablaba demasiado rápido o ella simplemente no le prestaba la atención suficiente como para llegar a procesar la información. Lo más probable es que se debía tratar de la segunda opción.

Y no podía decir nada. Últimamente el pensar en Inuyasha la mantenía con la cabeza en sus pensamientos, preguntándose constantemente de: ¿que seria de su vida? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Pensaría en ella en algún momento? ¿Percibiría en algún grado lo que ella estaba viviendo?

No tenía como responderlas, sin tener que llegar a imaginarse las respuestas. Lo mas probable, es que con suerte y la llevara a sus pensamientos una o dos veces como mucho, como consecuencia del desagradable momento que lo hizo vivir a causa de Henry. Y el hecho de que no se encontrara ahora mismo ahí, era respuesta más que suficiente…

No la amaba, y por mas que se reprendiera por ello -ya que ella si a él-, no servía para alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

Intentaba mostrarse fuerte y segura, pero anhelaba tenerlo cerca y que ambos disfrutaran de tan maravilloso momento que seria de la llegada de su hijo. Y de solo pensarlo, provocaba que lagrimas cayeran, pero sabia contenerse. No lloraría por eso y tampoco permitiría que el resto la viera mal. Una mirada compasiva no la soportaría, debía ser fuerte por si misma y por su bebé, el cual con una patadita se dejo sentir.

Acaricio su vientre con dulzura e intento recobrar la compostura.

En Norfolk el movimiento era en máximo. Todo el mundo se encontraba en lo suyo: comprando, paseando, conversando o simplemente observando el comportamiento del resto. Carretas iban y llegaban desde la salida del pueblo en dirección al muelle o ya venían de regreso con los cargamentos.

Kagome separándose con su tío James se dirigieron a lo que iban: negocios. Y Regina con Amy se fueron a observar vitrinas para ver si algo llamaba su atención, y las nuevas telas que acababan de traer a la modista, por lo visto estaba causando sensación, ya que varias mujeres se encontraban en el local observándolas y comprándolas. A lo que las primas se dispusieron a participar en el evento.

Los colores satinados y platinados estaban bellos. Unos verdes esmeralda en diversos materiales; desde seda hasta muselina. Unos azules y sus diversas degradaciones, mas unos calipsos, de los cuales amabas primas estaban seguras de que se les verían bellísimos a Kagome luego del parto.

Compraron su buena cantidad de todos y encargaron mas para el día siguiente.

— No puedo creer con el descaro con el que se pasea — escucho decir a su espalda Reggie y no tenia intensiones de prestar atención al tema, pero se detuvo al comprender de quien se trataba.

— es una vergüenza saber que su padre ni siquiera se enojo al saberla en estado — le escucho decir a otra mujer.

— ¿y que iba hacer, querida? — dijo la primera —. Si es ella la que manda en ese lugar. Si quiere puede llegar todos los días con un crio nuevo. Y esa familia suya, que se ve tan elegante; permitiéndose el lidiar con una engendra bastardos — resoplo.

— Tal vez por eso se marcho su padre —dijo otra —. No aguanto con la vergüenza. Pobre hombre…

— ¿como se atreve a decir eso sobre mi prima? — las espeto molesta Reggie haciéndolas volverse.

— es la verdad, señora — le dijo la mujer que oyó ultimo.

— ¡claro que no! Esa criatura es un Taisho de tomo y lomo. Y es solo cosa de tiempo para que el marido de Kagome llegue.

— ¿no me diga? — Refuto la mujer con evidente sarcasmo — Ahora resulto casada — la otra mujer rio.

— así es. Con nadie mas que con mi primo. Se casaron al mes de que ella llegara a Londres — Reggie con un suspiro dramático y cargándose de romanticismo para su mentira, continuo. Total, estaba segura de que ellos se casarían —. Fue todo tan maravilloso. Lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista. Y la boda ¡ah! Fue algo jamás visto. Hasta el rey asistió; para que sepan: Kagome es muy amiga de la familia real… ¡Y el vestido! Era una visión. Un regalo de la duquesa de York; los detalles y la tela… se veía como un ángel. Todo lo que consistió en la ornamentación, fue un obsequio del Márquez de Cox. Las flores… la cena… — suspiro y las mujeres también lo hicieron al imaginarlo — Fue todo de en sueño. Y ni hablar de mi primo. Nunca en mi vida había visto hombre mas enamorado (y guapo, valga aclarar).

— ¿entonces… es verdad de que esta casada? — pregunto la mujer con infinito interés en saber los detalles.

— ciertamente. Se espera la presencia de Inuyasha en cualquier momento — les sonrió con fingida simpatía —. Bueno, damas, si me disculpan. Debo ir a realizar unas compras para tener todo listo para la fiesta de realizaremos a la llegada del nuevo integrante.

— ¿fiesta?

— por supuesto. Y están todas invitadas ¿no les a llegado la invitación aun? — estas negaron —. Bueno, Kagome se preocupara de corregir aquello. Un placer…

El interés de Antonia por querer arroz y hacer casi un festín a causa de ello, era lo que la tenía ocupada en la tienda de "Cosas y Más". Era todo una locura, y ni hablar del absurdo precio. Pero lo perdonaba, y no se mostro por primera vez dispuesta a replicar -cosa que era una agradable costumbre con el dueño-, si no que simplemente pago y se mostro acelerada en querer salir de la instalación.

Una pequeña molestia atravesó su bajo vientre, casi como el entumecimiento que tendía a ocurrirle cuando su periodo anunciaba su llegada. Solo que esta vez, traería algo mas desarrollado.

Aguanto la respiración y se irguió intentando hacer que pasara.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — Escucho a su tío preguntar con un tono alarmante a su espalda — No me digas que ya es hora.

— No — intento que su voz sonara calma, aunque dudo de que si lo había logrado —. Tranquilo. No ha sido nada.

— ¿no me estas engañando? Que George tiene esa manía de callarse hasta que ya esta apunto de tenerlo.

La joven sonrió e intento mostrarse serena.

— te puedo asegurar, que no esto teniéndolo, tío. Así que cálmate e invítame a comer algo, que me esta dando hambre.

Este negó con la cabeza e indico al vendedor que enviara todo a la finca.

Se juntaron con sus primas y compartieron unos bocadillos en el restaurant del hotel del pueblo. Lo que sirvió para disipar sus molestias.

No se asustaría. Ala Blanca ya le había comentado de las falsas alarmas, como también le había dicho que sabría reconocer el momento exacto sin ningún problema, a pesar de que las molestias la confundieran al ser primeriza.

Unas mujeres pasaron aun lado de ellas, y para la sorpresa de la joven Higurashi, le sonrieron. Eso si que era extraño, y ni decir preocupante; ya que podía jurar que la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo, la habían mirado con repudio. Mmm… Bueno, cada loco con su cuento ¿no?

— Señora Taisho. — la saludo una de las mujeres apenas se dirigían al carruaje.

¿Había oído mal, o le habían dicho "señora Taisho"? y cuando otro grupo de personas hizo lo mismo, pudo ver que no estaba tan errada ¿de que se había perdido? ¿Había contraído nupcias mientras dormía? Pero eso no seria el verdadero problema, ya que el real asunto seria saber ¿con quien? ¿Con uno de los hijos de tío Eddie? Eso si que seria raro.

Desde que Jasón y Edward Taisho habían llegado, estaban haciendo lo posible por convencerla de casarse con Inuyasha apenas apareciera. Por lo menos estaban respetando sus deseos de no buscarlo, esperaba. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hicieran oídos sordos a sus replicas sobre negarse a casarse con él estando forzado. Aun así, podían forzarlo a casarse y forzarlo a decir que no lo era. Malditos nobles y sus convencionalismos. Hasta su padre le había permitido permanecer soltera en caso de que ella no creyera conveniente casarse sin amor, y ahora sus autoritarios tíos le hacían la vida imposible...

¡Y ahora esto! Algo estaba sucediendo, de lo cual no tenia idea de qué.

Esa noche llevo el trabajo al dormitorio. La salita que separaba su cuarto con el del bebé estaba lista, y como las circunstancias lo ameritaba, se cambio a la habitación principal para ello. Esta era el doble de grande que la suya, y su padre le había dicho que la ocupara apenas le regalo la finca, pero nunca sintió ganas y mucho menos tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Su cuarto ya era enorme y cumplía con lo necesario, pero esta habitación… era tan grande como una casa, y no negaba que sentía profundamente incomoda cada vez que visitaba a sus trabajadores. Por lo cual, en compensación y como modo de aplacar en algún grado su incomodidad a todos, los premio con un bono por el nacimiento de su hijo. Lo cual aun no ocurría, y ya se estaba impacientando.

Alejo los documentos y con ternura acaricio su vientre. Ya quedaba poco y ¡por Dios! Como quería que ocurriera ya.

Unos pequeños y suaves golpecitos la trajeron a la realidad y con un: "adelante", autorizo a que ingresaran.

— ¿Cómo esta mi nieto? — pregunto James asomando la cabeza desde la puerta.

Aquella visita nocturna ya se había vuelto un agradable ritual. Exceptuando las veces en que terminan discutiendo, al él sacar el tema de Inuyasha. Esperaba que esa noche no sea una de esas…

Kagome le sonrió y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

— O nieta — acoto la joven.

— Demasiadas mujeres en la familia — dijo James con fingida seriedad —. Y Molly dice que será niño.

— Ala Blanca me dijo lo mismo, pero no recuerdo el porqué.

— Algo de la forma de la barriga — sonrió y se acerco a la cama sentándose a un lado de ella — ¿todo bien? ¿Nada fuera de lo normal?

— bueno… mis pies parecen un par de masas y me duele la espalda.

— no me refiero a eso, si no de que… ya sabes.

— a ver, tío. No me agrada tu falta de palabras.

— perdóname, cariño. Pero esto de los embarazos no es lo mío, prefiero los bebés ya nacidos, y si fuera mejor, crecidos.

Ya le habían comentado a Kagome, que su querido tío había entrado en completo pánico en los dos partos de su esposa, mientras que en los de su cuñada, Rosslynn, se dedicaba a fastidiar a su hermano mientras este estaba con ataque, y aquella frase: "prefiero los bebés ya nacidos, y si fuera mejor, crecidos", lo había dicho en cada ocasión, rememorando su encuentro con Inuyasha.

— para tu tranquilidad, aun no es hora.

— no se si sentirme aliviado o preocupado. Ya debió de haber nacido.

— Nacerá cuando quiera hacerlo — le dijo con voz calma.

— por lo visto saldrá igual de obstinado que muchos de nuestra familia.

— ¿te incluyes en ello?

— claro que si. Pero no se lo digas a George.

— trato.

— Bueno — dijo James levantándose —. Será mejor ir a descansar, y tú has lo mismo — señalo la serie de papeles aun lado de ella.

— Ya había terminado — y recordando lo sucedido en la ciudad…

— Eh… tío.

— dime.

— ¿a sucedido algo de lo que no se me ha comunicado?

— ¿algo? No que yo recuerde… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— no… por nada.

— en tal caso… buenas noches.

— buenas noches.

James cerro la puerta y ella se recostó por completo en la cama, ganándose de lado. Con un poco de dificultad, coloco una de sus almohadas entre sus piernas e intento quedar lo mas cómoda posible…

Su tío se veía honesto en sus palabras y actos. Pero aun así…

El día siguiente relucía tanto como el anterior, por lo cual idearon realizar actividades al aire libre. Se acomodaron las mesas en el jardín trasero, cerca del nuevo estanque que se estaba terminando de construir.

Comieron ahí y disfrutaron de juegos y agradables conversaciones en donde los trabajadores podían participar libremente. Todo era muy agradable, y todos parecían disfrutarlo, hasta Kagome, a pesar de estar metida en una disputa por su preferencia, en la que Amy y Regina lo hacían con demasiado fervor.

— Elige alguna, la que más te guste — le dijo Reggie enseñándole las telas. Una de un verde esmeralda y el otro de un Calipso, más una serie de colores que no eran de mucho interés en la señora Edén, ya que se empecinaba en pasarle solo las de color verde y Calipso

— Odio esto — dijo recostándose sobre su cómoda silla de mimbre tejido — y a ustedes por forzarme hacerlo.

Era verdad que lo odiaba, pensar en trajes de alta costura cuando lo que estaba utilizando ahora más parecía una carpa.

— No es nada de otro mundo, Kagome — le dijo Amy — solo elige la que más te guste, claro — le tendió la tela de color Calipso.

Enarco una ceja al ver que Regina se apresuro en pasarle la de color verde.

— y… ¿si las acepto todas? Todos felices. Yo por haberme quitado este peso y ustedes, al elegir la que más les gusto para mí. En todo caso, ustedes quieren que elija la que más me gusta entre las que les agradaron a ustedes. Parece una maldita competencia.

— Desde luego que si.

Kagome reconoció de inmediato la voz y al sentir que alguien conocido, en su regazo solicitaba su atención, una punzada de dolor atravesó su vientre. Dio una mirada acusadora a ambas mujeres mientras intentaba calmarse, pero estas se veían igual de sorprendidas.

— con cualquiera te verías igual de hermosa — agrego Inuyasha

Ambas primas sonrieron emocionadas, dejando de lado el estado de Kagome. Ya se preguntaban cuando se dignaría aparecer el muy ingrato. Ya que si no lo hacia por si solo, la misma Reggie enviaría a su marido a buscarlo en secreto si su tío James se seguía negando hacerlo por respetar los deseos de Kagome.

Kagome no aguanto más la presión y se levanto caminando a paso rápido en dirección hacia el estanque, sin siquiera darle la cara, ni mucho menos prestándole atención al can que solicitaba con urgencia su atención haciéndola casi caer al colocarse entre sus piernas.

Inuyasha miro desconcertado a sus primas, sin saber que hacer o decir. No se esperaba eso. Claro que no, ya que en sus fantasías creía que Kagome lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con un apasionado beso, a pesar de todo. Por un demonio. Ahora podía esperar cualquier cosa, hasta un disparo si ella se encontraba armada.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Síguela! — le dijo Amy incitando.

Sin asentir ni decir nada, corrió en su dirección. Kagome ya se había perdido entre los arbustos, por lo que acelero el paso dando con ella metros mas allá siguiendo en su escape.

— Kagome… Kagome detente por favor, necesitamos hablar.

Le tomo el brazo con delicadeza y le sonrió con dulzura cuando ella, luego de detenerse, lentamente se giro hacia él.

No lo miraba a los ojos a pesar de que él la incentivaba hacerlo con la mano en su mentón. Estaba más bella que antes. Mucho más bella, y todo su ser parecía irradiar luz y belleza. Su traje era poco peculiar, era de estilo imperio, algo pasado de moda, conociendo a sus primas. El talle alto ajustándose en la zona del busto pero que caía con libertad hasta… ¿Por qué su vientre sobresalía de ese modo? Sus pupilas se dilataron y al comprender el motivo, las palabras se trancaron en su garganta. Hizo falta de mucha fuerza para hacerlas salir, afirmando con fuerza su suposición. Esta embarazada.

— estas… estas embarazada — sonrió entusiasmado, pero fue momentáneo, ya que frunció el ceño realmente perplejo ¿Cómo era posible? Claro que sabía como, pero ¿Por qué no le aviso antes de…? Se marcho sin decir nada, como iba siquiera a informárselo. Pero su familia lo sabia… rayos y él que pensaba que era ella la que se casaba… una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza provocando de su ceño se frunciera. Tal vez si se había casado e intentaba ocultarle su estado… Era su hijo ¿cierto? o… ¿la criatura no es de él y por tal motivo no se lo dijo?

— es mío ¿cierto? — se arriesgo a preguntar, pero en vez de recibir: un si o un no acompañado de un golpe, Kagome coloco una mirada inescrutable.

¡Dios! Debía ser de él, si no ¿Qué rayos hacia toda su familia en ese lugar? Maldición, eran parientes. Hasta su tío Jasón y Eddie se encontraban presentes. Y ni hablar de gran parte de sus primos y los hijos de estos…

Volvió la atención a Kagome y la observo llevar la mano a su vientre y como por un momento se quedaba estática. Su respiración se agito y con un poco de dificultad comenzó a devolverse ¡Por un demonio! Eso ahora era lo de menos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Inuyasha pregunto alarmado — ¿te sientes mal?

Kagome no lo quiso escuchar, no quería escucharlo.

¡Él estaba ahí! No sabia si llorar, reír, gritar o patearle el maldito trasero -algo que haría de todos modos-, debía hacer algo que no sea demostrarle lo nerviosa que estaba con su cercanía ¡Dios! La seguía colocando nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez, se sentía tan estúpida ante su debilidad y su hijo que se le ocurrió ese momento para nacer. Siguió su camino de regreso a la casa, pero se detuvo cuando sintió como por sus piernas chorreaba agua dejando su vestido totalmente mojado en la parte baja, lo que la alerto. Ya era hora. Definitivamente, ya había llegado el momento.

— ¡JOHN! — grito a todo pulmón, alertando a todos que corrieron hacia ella.

— ¡wau! Tenías planeado llenar tu misma el estanque — las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero la mayoría de los hombres rieron ante su comentario; con excepción de Inuyasha y James. El padre le dio un solo palmetazo en la cabeza al ahora medico -golpe que el joven sintió casi como una roca estrellándose en su nuca-. El hijo se mantenía quieto sin saber que hacer en estado de pánico.

— claro. Todo con intención de ahogarte — respiro agitada y se quedo aguantando la respiración por unos segundos. Estranguló con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del joven Osborne y este trato soltarse, pero Kagome se lo impidió — ni se te ocurra… — le sonrió con maldad —. Con esta me pagas todas las que me debes, John Osborne.

— tan mal no me e portado contigo, todo lo contrario… suéltame ¿si?

Kagome sonrió con sorna para luego volver aguantar la respiración.

— Agradece que no te golpeo… — John intento alejarse un poco como modo de protegerse en caso de que cambiara de idea, pero la joven se lo impidió al sujetarlo de la chaqueta —. Ve por Ala Blanca… la necesito.

— Ya has roto fuente — dijo horrorizada George ante la petición —, nosotras te ayudaremos.

— ¡no! — Exclamo obstinada —. No lo tendré hasta que ella llegue… ¿entendieron?

— Kagome, no puedes impedirlo… — trato de decirle Reggie.

— Claro que sí — la interrumpió testaruda Kagome —, sin ella, no podre. Necesito que ella este acá.

James exasperado agarro a John del cuello de la chaqueta y prácticamente lo lanzo en busca de la mujer, la cual misteriosamente se acercaba a ellos en compañía de otra joven.

— yo voy por ella — se ofreció Inuyasha sin prestar atención a lo que miraba su padre, y además solo John lo escucho cuando por fin se había soltado, ya que James se lo había permitido dirigiéndose a las dos personas que se encaminaban con lentitud hacia ellos.

— ¿estas loco? — Le dijo John arreglándose la ropa — mi sobrino necesita a su padre vivo. Si los Cherokee te ven pasar el límite, lo que menos te harán, será matarte.

Inuyasha sonrió para si con dicha al oír: "su padre", refiriéndose a él.

— Alcanzare explicarles. Eres medico, tu eres mas útil que yo en este momento — John resoplo ante su comentario. En sus estudios, solo había atendido un parto, pero el atender el de tu hermana… no, se sentía capaz.

— ¿sabes hablar Tsalagi? — Inuyasha guardo silencio dándole a entender que no — ellos no hablan ingles.

— pero se decir: Ojos de Dato.

John no lo corrigió en su pequeño error, pero si decía las palabras claves, demás que alcanzaba a pronunciarlo antes que lo maten a palo y lo llevarían donde la vieja curandera; nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para cruzar el limite de territorios que estableció Kagome, por lo que ellos lo tomarían como una emergencia; y lo mas probable era que la vieja lo debía de haber intuido, por lo que debía de venir de camino ya. Pero eso no se lo dijo, si le pegaban se sentiría bastante satisfecho -si es que no se perdía en la búsqueda-. Satisfacción que se vio cortada al oír la voz de su abuela a su espalda.

— Justo a tiempo, Ojos de Gato — dijo la anciana mujer logrando solo entenderle Kagome y John. Los cuales no comprendieron el significado de sus palabras. La mujer se volvió al grupo y se detuvo en Inuyasha, y este por un momento sintió como si aquella mujer le examinara su alma.

— Hay que llevarla adentro — le dijo Ala blanca a su nieto sin quitarle la vista a joven Taisho, y John tradujo sus palabras de inmediato.

James la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia la habitación principal.

Todo el mundo corría de un lado al otro. Mujeres con sabanas blancas subían las escaleras. Jarrones con agua hervida subían también; todo con exceso de celeridad.

Regina bajo a las tres horas después, dando aviso de que ella se encontraba bien y de que todo estaba hiendo excelente. El rostro de James, Tony e Inuyasha dejaba mucho que desear, por lo que sin aguantar, dijo como en modo de broma:

— esta tan lucida, que los improperios que lanza, van a la orden del día.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin mirarla, a lo que Reggie solo suspiro y regreso a la habitación.

Otras largas horas transcurrieron, y la ansiedad tenia a Inuyasha apunto de un colapso emocional, del cual ninguno de los varones presentes se salvaría de ello, por lo que simplemente se descargo con fuerza ante el encubrimiento, ya que el maldito te ofrecido por Jade, hacia de todo menos calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron? — dijo enfadado sin dejar de pasearse.

— Preferimos esperar a que diera a luz antes de hacer algo — respondió Tony —. No queríamos que pasaras por esto de nuevo, y aparte, nadie sabia en donde estabas.

— ¿por esto de nuevo? — Musito sin haber procesado nada mas — ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¡¿Ah? ¿Acaso ella corre peligro?

— No lo sabemos, muchacho — contesto su padre con incomodidad —. Su madre falleció dando a luz y Kagome hacia una semana que debió haberlo tenido.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de pánico. Todo de nuevo… no. Kagome no era como Kikio, ella es mucho más fuerte ¡Por Dios! Había vencido la muerte, no podía ser que el destino se ensañara con él de ese modo. Y el hecho de que le avisaran a cada hora como iba todo, no lo aliviaba en nada. No podía pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No podía perderla.

Sin hacer caso a nadie, corrió escaleras arriba e intento dar con la habitación, cosa que no le fue tan difícil, ya que los gritos la delataban. Su sangre se helo de solo oírla quejarse, pero aun así no se amedrento. Sin golpear. ingreso. Kagome estaba en medio de la cama con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas a ella y su rostro cubierto en sudor.

— falta poco. Aguanta Ojos de Gato — le dijo la vieja curandera en su idioma mientras que con una mano sobre el abultado vientre y otra en la zona intima de Kagome se preparaba para recibir al infante.

— ¡por un demonio! Necesito caminar… o me volveré loca del dolor.

— Claro que duele, querida — le dijo Charlotte — estas por tener un hijo. Pero todo esto, valdrá la pena para cuando lo veas.

La joven solo asintió e intento controlar el dolor que la partía en dos.

Había creído aguantar cosas peores, hasta una maldita puñalada que casi la mata, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Sentía los huesos de sus caderas expandirse, y la nueva presión de pujo que indicaba que ya estaba en la recta final, se estaba presentando.

— puja, Kagome ¡puja! — escucho que le decían y siguiendo la orden, eso hizo.

— se que estas cansada, cariño pero debes seguir — le dijo George.

— Inuyasha esta aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Yo… — otro punzada de dolor la atravesó y agito la cabeza desesperada acompañándola de un grito desgarrador hasta que la molestia seso por unos segundos.

— cálmate, Kagome — le pidió Molly.

— faltaron a su palabra. Vino porque le avisaron.

— nadie hizo nada, cariño, te lo prometimos y todos cumplimos.

— vino atormentarme, lo se… vino… vino… — otra punzada y la orden de que pujara regreso y cuando paro se echo hacia atrás y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer. No era el dolor del parto lo que las provocaban, si no el de casi siete meses cargando con angustia, tristeza y un corazón roto, y ahora, al verlo, se había desencadenado todo lo que le había costado proteger para mantenerse a salvo de un colapso.

— vamos Ojos de Gato, preocúpate de traer a tu hijo a la vida, que su padre desea conocerlo.

La joven se volvió hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él, atónito y petrificado observándola. Y por solo una fracción se le olvido todo; seguía igual de gallardo y bello... Otra contracción más intensa que las anteriores, la hizo volver a la labor.

— Inuyasha… no deberías estar aquí — le dijo Reggie impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando. Pero él no le hizo caso, su atención estaba al cien por cien en Kagome y en sus palabras, las cuales le calaron en lo mas hondo de su ser.

A paso calmo se acerco a la cama y se coloco detrás de ella y le aferro con fuerza una de sus manos. Se acerco a su oído y en un susurro le hablo.

— quiero estar contigo para cuando nuestro hijo llegue, y no me moveré hasta que esto acabe y ambos se encuentren bien.

Un prolongado silencio cubrió la habitación hasta que luego de otra contracción, Kagome con tono acido le hablara.

— con que… si es tu hijo ¿eh?

— ya habrá momento para que hagas pagar mis palabras.

— puedes apostar por ello.

Inuyasha habría sonreído si no fuera porque la situación no lo ameritaba.

Luego de tres horas más y de dos pujos finales, la criatura salió por completo de Kagome, y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron acumularse en los ojos de Inuyasha. Su hijo o hija ya estaba con ellos y sus intensos sollozos, lo dejaba más que en claro. Presenciar algo tan maravilloso como eso, se lo deseaba a todo futuro padre, incluso encontraba absurdo el que los hicieran esperar afuera.

Molly con cuidado, luego de que la anciana mujer cortara el cordón umbilical y lo sellara, envolvió a la criatura y se la entrego a Inuyasha sin dejar de sonreír con evidente orgullo. El joven, temeroso de sujetar a la criatura sin dañarla, se detuvo a observarla. Las pelusas negras que se encontraba en su diminuta cabeza lo hizo sonreír, y mucho mas cuando vio que el infante lo miraba sin hacer queja alguna, enamorándolo y encantándolo.

— Será interesante saber si salió a los Higurashi o los Taisho — dijo Reggie aun lado de su primo observando la criatura.

— será toda una Taisho ¿no ves su color de ojos? — se quejo Inuyasha sin dejar de sonreír idiotizado.

— lamento informarte, primo, que es un varoncito. Y sobre sus ojos, esperemos hasta unas semanas.

— ¿un niño?

Reggie asintió y la sonrisa de Jermy se enancho, incentivándola acompañarlo. Era entendible la confusión. El bebé tenía un rostro tan dulce, que fácilmente se podría confundir. Otro futuro Taisho que arrasaría entre las féminas, eso podrían asegurarlo.

— ¿Cómo se llamara? — pregunto Charlotte acercándose a ver el bebé.

Inuyasha iba hablar, pero Kagome con evidente cansancio lo interrumpió.

— su nombre será…: David James Higurashi… — se interrumpió agregando una larga pausa — Taisho.

— ¿Higurashi Taisho? — interrogo molesto ante su desplazamiento del apellido hasta el final, olvidando los acontecimientos y el posible odio de la joven.

— Tómalo o déjalo — hablo con voz seca.

— ¡Higurashi Taisho! — afirmo con rapidez el nuevo padre, lo que causo gracia en las mujeres.

Con amplio orgullo, Inuyasha lo presento al resto de la familia luego de que Kagome se lo autorizara. Había sido cortante y poco expresiva con él desde el momento en que lo tuvo; ya no había miradas de odio o dolor solo se mantenía su mirada inescrutable que era peor que lo otro, ya que así no tenia idea de que atenerse.

Su padre sonrió presumido y se jacto ante su hermano de ser el favorito por la joven por estar considerado en el nombre del infante, a pesar de ser el segundo.

— Pero aun no me han hecho abuelo, anciano — le dijo con evidente cizaña Tony, de lo cual James dejo de lado ante lo feliz que se encontraba al tener a su nieto en brazos.

— y no tienes idea de lo que te estas perdiendo.

El infante observaba a todos con extrañeza y con evidente curiosidad. Inuyasha volvió alzarlo y no permitió que nadie más se lo quitara. Más evidente su apego a la criatura, no era, por lo que Jasón con una taza de café en las manos, con seriedad se dirigió a él:

— espero que coloques todo en orden ahora que has aparecido, muchacho.

E Inuyasha al comprender de a que se refería, sin quitar la sonrisa y alzando la barbilla, le respondió.

— eso, ni dudarlo.

Celebraciones y brindis continuaron a la tarde del día siguiente, cuando ya estaban todos descansados.

Kagome solo sabia lo que sucedía abajo, por lo que Jade le contaba cada vez que la iba a ver, o cualquiera de sus primas. Antonia, se había desaparecido temprano por la mañana, supuestamente iba a "pasear" con Clinton. Y ya llevaban ocho horas paseando. Bueno, últimamente hacían eso, y ella también lo haría si su prometido se viera tan dispuesto al "entretenimiento".

Ala Blanca le dijo que tres días serian suficientes para que se mantuviera en cama, y John presionado por la familia, le impuso una maldita semana. Era en esos momentos, en que su cobardía le provocaba intensas ganas de golpearlo.

Ella había visto y ayudado a las mujeres Cherokee luego del parto, y hacían lo que Ala Blanca les decía. A los tres días, se levantaban sin problema alguno para realizar su vida con "restringida normalidad", les decía. Lo único que les incomodaba, era el sangrado natural de limpieza del cuerpo que se mantenía por una semana o un poco mas. Del cual -siguiendo los mismos cuidados que si de un periodo se trataba-, se colocaban extensos cueros de suave piel de conejo trabajadas para lo mismo.

¿Si ellas podían hacer aquello, por qué ella no? La diferencia entre ambas mujeres era solo en el color de piel, y ambas eran seres humanos, por Dios Santo. No negaba que estar en la habitación y tener la oportunidad de amamantar su propio hijo, rechazando la nodriza, era un lazo único que se mantenía entre ambos, permitiéndose mimarlo con dulces susurros y cantos entre tiernas caricias de infinita adoración. Amaba a David, tanto o más que Inuyasha. Pero no por ello se quedaría encerrada en la habitación ¡estaba en su casa, por Dios! Y había cosas que estaban ocurriendo, de las cuales no le agradaban para nada.

Se levanto con cuidado al cuarto día y se dirigió a la habitación del niño atravesando la salita de estar, en donde la nueva niñera, estaba doblando su ropa para guardarla en el armario a pies de la cama para ella a metros de la cuna del infante. Con un simple movimiento, le ordeno quedarse donde estaba. El pequeño dormía de lado permitiéndole reposar su espalda en una almohada para que mantuviera esa posición. Le acomodo con cuidado las mantillas, acaricio su cabecita y una de sus manitas y se dirigió a salir del cuarto, sin antes informarle a la joven en donde encontrarla cuando llegara la hora de amamantarlo, si es que no subía ella antes.

Como punto central, se dirigió a la cocina. El resto de la casa estaba en silencio, ya que la gran mayoría disfrutaba del día descansando en el jardín o había ido al pueblo. En la cocina siempre había movimiento. El agradable ruido de cacerolas en movimiento y el exquisito olor de especies y carne cocida, despertaron su instinto culinario.

Las mujeres no se percataron de su presencia, estaban atareadas al tener que alimentar tal batallón. Eran las diez de la mañana, y el resto debía estar trabajando en el campo. Los Murray supervisando el ganado y ¿John…?

Se detuvo al ver a su joven cuñado sentado en la mesa dándole la espalda. Se suponía que debía estar supervisando la preparación para el arado. Por lo que sin ningún grado de benevolencia, le dijo.

— ¿Que haces aquí holgazaneando? Deberías estará viendo a la gente en el campo — este de un brinco se irguió y pálido del susto se volvió hacia ella —. Por lo visto te afecto la luna de miel.

— tan dulce como siempre ¿no deberías estar en cama? — pregunto desviando el tema.

— paso un día mas acostada y me volveré loca v se acerco a la mesa y tomo una de las galletas par examinarlas, solo por costumbre.

— Más — le dijo con la boca llena de galletas por lo que no se le entendió demasiado.

— ¿mas, qué?

— más loca.

— ¡ja! Me lo viene a decir la persona más cuerda de todas. Ni creas que por haber tenido un bebé no te podre patear el trasero… Ave Pateada.

— Podrías dejar de llamarme así, ofendes a mis ancestros — le dijo ofendido con un toque teatral demasiado exagerado.

— tus ancestros van a estar bastante de acuerdo conmigo.

— que va… mi bisabuelo se debe estar revolviendo en su tumba.

— ¿Qué tumba? Lo Cherokee son quemados.

— es un decir…

— al menos debes estar agradecido. Si hubieras nacido primero, te llamarías Pastando en la Pradera. Con ese nombre no te habrías escapado de mis burlas.

— No es tan feo — le dijo defendiendo el nombre de su hermano, aunque el pensara lo mismo.

— si eres una vaca.

— Bueno, bueno…

— volviendo al tema. Todavía no me dices que haces aquí.

— deleitándome con un delicioso café ¿no te has dado cuenta? Por lo visto el embarazo te dejo ciega, Ojos de Gato.

— de lo único que me e dado cuenta, es que estas acá con tu dichoso café, cuando deberías estar guiando a la gente para la labranza — le dijo endureciendo la voz.

— relájate. La gente esta trabajando de lo mas bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Kagome corrió la silla y se sentó mirándolo fijo. A lo que John se coloco nervioso.

— lo dices por que dejaste a Inuyasha a cargo ¿cierto?

— ¿de donde sacaste eso? — dijo haciéndose el desentendido, a lo que Kagome enarco una de sus cejas y acerco mas su rostro a él.

— Jade me conto que le has estado enseñando a manejar la finca, no trates de negarlo, eres horrible mintiendo.

— y tu eres demasiado buena… No te debió contar.

— ni se te ocurra enojarte con ella, yo la obligue a soltar la verdad.

— No podría aunque quisiera — dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado, que ni él podía contener.

— lo se, y me alegro por eso — Kagome quito su sonrisa y lo escruto con la mirada — Ahora dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡maldita sea, John!

— ¡ya va! Tranquilízate. Cada día estas, más amorosa.

— déjate de juegos y responde de una buena vez, si no quieres que deje viuda a Jade tan pronto.

— Esta bien, esta bien — dejo la taza sobre la mesa luego de beber un sorbo… — es bastante simple, lo hice porque… él me lo pidió.

— ¿eso te parece simple? — John se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber café — ¿sabes porque?

— ni idea. Pero… — hizo un gesto malicioso con sus cejas y continúo — no se la e dado fácil.

— ¿a que te refieres?

— bueno, le dije que tiene que trabajar con los trabajadores, como uno de ellos para manejarla como es debido. En un principio dudo, pero cuando le dije que tanto tú como yo lo hacíamos, no protesto más. Así que ahora esta ahí, trabajando como un peón más.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— bueno, para que le duela. Si quiere ser parte de estas tierras, debe sangrar como todos nosotros — contesto orgulloso hinchando el pecho.

— a un demonio con todo eso John. Tu con suerte y has tomado una pala, es un abuso lo que estas haciendo.

— ¡que abuso, ni que nada! Es pura justicia divina.

— ¿te vas a creer Dios ahora?

— por supuesto que no. Solo quiero que vea por que estas tierras son tan importantes para ti. Y si va luchar por ti, que vea que no se las va llevar tan fácil. Antes de ser mi cuñada, eras mi hermana, y quiero que vea que lo bueno nunca sale fácil.

— tu sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?

— No te vallas a poner melosa, que no me quiero sonrojar — la joven le dio una mirada tan dulce, que John incomodo, intento evitarla — ¡por un demonio! yo también te quiero, por eso quiero que seas feliz. Tú y mi sobrino se lo merecen. Inuyasha me agrada, pero aun así, quiero que luche por ti como se debe.

— solo estas suponiendo que todo esto es por mi…

— ¿y por quién mas si no es por ti? Bueno y por mi sobrino.

— hay que ser realistas, John. Nada volverá a ser como antes.

— pero, si mejor ¿No fue eso lo que siempre predicabas? ¿Qué te sucedió?

— solo veo la realidad con los ojos abiertos. Cosa que tú deberías hacer.

— yo los tengo bastante abiertos, pero por lo visto, tú no tanto — se levanto y al ver la mirada inescrutable en su amiga, se decidió por marcharse. Tenia claro que nada mas diría.

— me marcho — le dijo John —. No quiero que el mocito se me mate.

Suspiro y se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla.

No dudaba que Inuyasha tuviera algún conocimiento administrativo, tío Eddie era un experto y lo había tomado bajo su supervisión para enseñarle. Pero el modo en que se manejaba la finca, era muy distinto a todas las administraciones que él había manejado antes, y Edward Taisho se lo dejo ver cuando se ofreció ayudarla con los papeleos, labor extenuante en la época en que se encontraban.

Incluso, hasta esa fecha, aun estaba archivando documentos de cuando los Murray estuvieron a cargo. No negaba que sus amigos eran grandes arrieros y capataces, pero, con lo referente a números, mejor ni hablar.

Volvió a suspirar. Y sus pensamientos retomaron el rumbo inicial. Inuyasha, quería aprender a manejar la finca como ella, bueno, como John le hacia creer que lo hacia.

Si. Cuando la labor era grande, hasta ella manejaba los bueyes para arar la tierra, o trabajaba a codo con los peones durante la siembra y la cosecha. Haciéndose responsable de uno o que otro trabajo de doma dócil de pura sangre a encargo, agregando también su participación en el arreo. Aquello era una labor para aprender durante un año, y ni así se acostumbraría, en especial al tener que levantarse al alba -cosa de lo que supo, le costaba- ¿será que tenía intenciones de quedarse…? No quiso pensarlo, y tampoco se lo preguntaría a él, como tampoco existían momentos como para hacerlo, y mucho menos los crearía.

Desde el parto que no lo veía, pero Amy le había comentado que si veía a la criatura por las noches cuando todos, incluido ella, dormían.

Al parecer, quería evitarla y lo estaba logrando con bastante éxito, pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que siguiera interviniendo en los asuntos de la finca.

Y no dudo en mostrar su don de mando, cuando un hombre de edad mayor y de aspecto elegante y amable, a la semana después de su incursión en la cocina llego a la finca solicitando los servicios de doma por el que se especializaban, o mejor dicho, por el que Kagome se especializaba.

La finca trabajaba con caballos, no muchos, pero si los necesarios como para hacerse conocidos. Y el trato que la joven les daba, era único e inigualable, por lo que tendía a recibir ofertas constantes desde gran parte del país. Y este caballero, un banquero importante de la ciudad de Nueva York, requería sus servicios. Un largo viaje para querer que le domen su caballo.

Un espécimen tan bello como impetuoso. Cabeza atractiva y bien prendida sobre su cuello fino y arqueado. La espada era descendente, la grupa plana y las extremidades delgadas y fuertes. De espesas crines marrones y pelaje del mismo tono casi rojizo — "_un corredor" _— pensó, y se corrigió — _"una corredora"_. Era ancha en la parte trasera — _"seria una buena criadora"_ —,pero desecho el pensamiento, de seguro era solo para monta. Y sus tíos se preguntaron curiosos: ¿como es que él hombre prefería hacer aquel viaje para contratar los servicios de la joven, cuando podría ahorrar dinero y tiempo contratando alguien cerca de donde vive? Bueno, cada uno con sus excentricidades.

Nadie le permitió continuar su relato e incluso, lo interrumpieron cortante, excusándose con el hecho de que ella no estaba en condiciones de trabajar en el campo, ni mucho menos domando animales. Y para la molestia de Kagome, es que hasta los Murray participaron de ello y estaba segura que si no fuera porque se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera se habría enterado. Y ya había escuchado lo bastante como para tener la cosas claras.

— Señor… ¿Evans? — dijo la joven apareciendo con la niñera siguiéndole el paso. Le entrego el niño y se dirigió al hombre.

— así es señora. Usted debe ser La Higurashi.

Ella solo chasqueo la lengua y sonrió tendiéndole la mano para que él se la estrechara.

— Lo esperaba — mintió.

Kagome le dio una penetrante mirada esperando que él comprendiera, cosa que así sucedió cuando le sonrió y le tomo la mano con fuerza en respuesta. Se dirigió hacia el caballo, el cual mantenían bien amarrado al carruaje como protección a todos. Este agito las orejas e hizo intento de alejarse, cosas que las amarras se lo impidieron.

— Kagome. No es bueno… — le dijo Aidan.

— Muchacha — la llamo Jasón. Y ya esperaba escuchar al resto de los hombres. El único que se mostraba tranquilo, era Nicholas, ya que su atención estaba colocada en el espécimen.

— Creo recordar, ser aun la dueña de la finca — hablo con voz firme sin volverse.

— Kagome — volvió hacer el intento Aidan.

— hablaremos luego.

Se dirigió hacia el caballero sin cambiar su expresión analítica y eliminando la presencia de todos, incluida la de Inuyasha, que en ese instante llegaba sobre Sansón -de lo cual requirió de gran esfuerzo-.

Él lo traía con montura. Sintió ella sus manos crisparse con ganas de golpearlo ante su abuso, pero se calmo con gran trabajo, concentrándose en lo que tenia ahora.

— ¿es para un muchacho? — pregunto con voz seca.

— Mi nieto — respondió el hombre —. Tiene solo once años.

Asintió y guardo silencio e intento tocar la yegua, mientras que esta se mostro enervada, pero aun así, Kagome no retrocedió. Observo al animal con detenimiento: las amarras en el hocico eran gruesas y se veían ásperas, y ya comenzaban a cortar la piel del animal ante lo forcejeos de este. Lo más probable es que se defendiera a través de mordiscos y el mantenerla así había sido por protección para el resto.

Estiro la mano hacia Trevor y este se la quedo mirando sin entender.

— tu cuchillo.

Este corrió su chaqueta y desenfundo de su cinto el arma blanca, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban por detrás solicitudes de sensatez, pero Kagome no les hizo caso. Le recibió el cuchillo desde el mango y se volvió hacia la potra.

Lo sujeto del mango, dejando el filo apoyado contra su antebrazo. Con leves susurros en Cherokee, Kagome se volvió acercar lo más posible al animal, ante la mirada expectante y preocupada de todos. El animal al verla acercarse, se intimido e intento alejarse viéndose impedido. El susurro se volvió más suave y todos pudieron apreciar como los movimientos de la potranca se relajaban hasta quedar totalmente estáticos, como si se encontrara hipnotizada.

El oscuro enorme ojo izquierdo, se mantenía fijo en el de ella. Era envolvente aquella unión entre la potra y la joven, en especial cuando le permitió a la yegua olerle la mano son un poco de recelo. Kagome con cuidado, acerco el cuchillo hacia las amarras, sin cortar el contacto visual; pero cuando estaba terminando su labor, la voz a su espalda, altero por completo el estado de las cosas.

— ¡No es seguro…! — comenzó a decir el señor Evans, pero Trevor se acerco y lo hizo guardar silencio.

La yegua desesperada agito la cabeza al tiempo que se alzaba en dos patas al ya no sentirse impedida de movimientos, y acto seguido, emprendió carrera desapareciendo entre los arboles del fondo. Solo una fracción de segundo le costo reaccionar a la joven, y si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha que la alejo a tiempo, ya que esta se habría alzado sobre ella.

Kagome mascullo un par de maldiciones. Sin agradecer ni nada, se separo de él y sujeto el cuchillo del filo y con fuerza lo lanzo al suelo haciendo que este se quedara clavado a el.

— señora… — dijo con preocupación el señor Evans al ya no ver la potranca.

La joven sacudió la cabeza alejando la nueva frustración, y con un suave silbido, llamo a Sansón. Este se acerco a trote y se detuvo a su lado. La gran mayoría creyó que la iría a buscar en ese instante montada en el garañón negro, sin embargo, al verla soltar las cinchas de la montura, varios dudaron.

Con un sonido seco y fuerte, se escucho cuando Kagome dejo caer la montura, casi como si hubiera sido intencional. Le quito el bocado, y con un par de palabras en Cherokee en tono de orden, junto con el resto, luego de un palmetazo en la grupa, vieron al corcel correr a toda velocidad en dirección por donde se había perdido la otra bestia.

Y sin hacer ningún gesto o nada, ni mucho menos en dar una explicación a la incógnita que flotaba en el aire ante su última acción, tomo el cuchillo y se volvió hacia el hombre al tiempo que le tendía el arma al irlandés. No. Nadie tenía idea de que sucedía.

Aidan y Trevor lo sabían, y también John. Pero los primeros no dirían nada; disfrutaban ver el rostro desconcertados de los presentes. Y el último, bueno, este estaba preocupado de otras cosas -su esposa-. Y como por ejemplo, de que ahora Inuyasha estaba sin montura para ir a los campos luego de almorzar.

Kagome se acerco al señor Evans, e invitándolo hacia la casa con un ademan, dijo:

— lo invito almorzar. El que regresen, les tomara su tiempo.

El hombre se veía ofuscado ante lo sucedido y mucho más ante el relajado comportamiento de la joven, llevándolo a meditar: ¿si había sido buena idea haber realizado tal viaje?; por lo que sin reaccionar, solo se limito a seguirla.

Todos ingresaron a la casa siguiéndolos. Los criados del hombre, fueron enviados a la cocina y Kagome dio aviso de que habría un nuevo comensal. El hombre seguía igual de aturdido, por lo que la joven quiso explicarle.

Kagome se sentó a la cabeza, y el resto ocupo los puestos restantes.

— No se inquiete, Señor Evans — le dijo la joven mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo —, les doy una hora para que regresen.

— ¿Cómo sabe que volverán, en especial, la potranca?

— lo harán. Puede que cueste, ya que los Silla Americano son de coraje. Pero Sansón tiene paciencia y sabrá hacerla obedecer. Después de todo, es él el semental de la finca, y el instinto de obediencia, tiende a prevalecer entre los animales.

El hombre lo medito un poco confundido.

— bueno. Usted sabe lo que hace — hubo una pausa, pero luego con una sonrisa agrego: — espero.

Kagome sonrió. Era un hombre amable y de mirar cálido. El pequeño Johnny era el menor de tres nietos, hijo de su única hija, por lo cual no sopesaba en nada sus gastos y mimos hacia él, ya que según el señor Evans: el pequeño tenía a sus padres para encarrilarlo y los abuelos estaban para malcriar. Kagome solo sonrió ante aquello y llevo la vista hacia James, el cual rio a carcajada limpia.

— ya sabes, querida — le dijo a George —, deberemos malcriar desde ahora.

— Has consentido a la madre durante todo el embarazo — resoplo con fingida seriedad —, si no lo haces con el pequeño, seria algo insólito.

Otras carcajadas acompañaron lo dicho, y un fuerte relincho atrajo la atención de todos. Kagome frunció el ceño y llevo la vista al reloj de la pared, comprobando que solo habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sorprendida se levanto.

— Nuevo record — le dijo a Trevor y este le tiro un pedazo de miga de pan a su hermano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— E ganado — le dijo.

Y ahí estaba el par, uno a lado del otro. La yegua mantenía la cabeza gacha y Sansón se lucia en todo su esplendor, erguido en imponencia.

La joven se acerco con confianza hacia ellos y la hembra se irguió desafiante. Pero Kagome no aminoro el paso y mucho menos se mostro intimidada ya que coloco toda su atención en el macho. Toco a Sansón y este acepto las caricias con gusto provocando los celos en la yegua. Intento morder a la joven, pero el garañón resoplo fuerte y le dio un mordisco en el cuello haciéndola quedarse quieta.

— Por lo visto — le dijo Kagome al caballo —, no necesitaran una cuerda.

Observo de reojo a la hembra, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Siguió acariciando y hablándole a Sansón, bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Y luego con un ademan, le indico que se marchara, acto que obedeció si titubear, siendo seguida por la potranca.

— Kagome — la llamo John —, Inuyasha estaba utilizando a Sansón…

Kagome solo coloco su mirada inescrutable y se encamino hacia la casa para hablar ahora de negocios.

— Hay muchos caballos — contesto con sequedad justo cuando pasaba a su lado —. Que se busque otro. No me coloques esa cara; aquí todos saben que Sansón no utiliza montura, y si quiere montarlo, tendrá que esperarse que termine con la yegua. Y si esta dispuesto a ello, tendrá que ser bajo esas condiciones, si no, que busque en la cuadra uno le acomode a su refinada monta o que valla a los pastizales a pie.

Cuando paso por un lado de Inuyasha, no se detuvo ni mucho menos lo miro, coloco su entera atención en el hombre. ¡Por Dios! Como quería provocarla. Quería hacer que le reclamara, para así poder hablar por fin sin temores ante la excitación de una discusión. Y estuvo a punto de replicar ante lo dicho, pero Amy pareció leerle el pensamiento, ya que se coloco delante de él y lo alejo sujetándolo del brazo.

— piensa muy bien lo que dirás, primo.

— no se de que hablas — le dijo volviéndose antes de perder su oportunidad, ya que Kagome seguía en la entrada conversando con el hombre, bajo la compañía de esos irlandeses.

— por un demonio si que sabes — mascullo —. Esta demasiado irritada. Mírale los hombros, tiesos como una tabla. Y si la enfrentas ahora, en presencia de todos, solo lograras que te mate. Te creí más prudente.

— ¿no eras tu la que decía que la desesperación hace que uno cometa estupideces? — su prima no contesto, ya que estaba preguntada en retorica —, y el enfrentarla por el motivo que sea, es lo único que se me ocurre.

— todo esto es por culpa tuya. ¡Debiste mandar una maldita carta! No necesariamente diciéndole el motivo por el cual te marchaste (ya que no quieres que se entere), pero, por lo menos diciendo que volverías por ella.

— no lo hice. Temí que tomara el primer barco y fuera ella misma a dar caza al muy maldito.

Amy suspiro desanimada.

Apenas se presento la oportunidad, Amy lo presiono para que soltara la verdad. Titubeo un minuto, pero la costumbre y la confianza entre ellos fue mas fuerte, y soltó todo, hasta sus sentimientos hacia la joven, lo cuales no a podido expresar sin sentir pánico al sentirse rechazado.

No. Inuyasha quería preparar el camino y asegurarse de que Kagome aun sentía lo mismo que aquel lamentable día. Y el asunto, es que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto aun sabiendo todo. ¡Malditas promesas!

Kagome estaba envuelta en una coraza dura de la cual no se permitía debilitar, y ya nadie sabia si aquel amor tan grande que sentía hacia su primo, se mantenía aun intacto o se había convertido en amargura y odio. Nadie tenía idea de nada, ni la misma Jade, ni mucho menos Antonia que revoloteaba enamorada junto a su cuñado.

¡Por Dios! Si Inuyasha no era capaz de romper aquello utilizando su maldita cara y sus galanteos que por años lo hicieron tan apetecido, ¿entonces, qué? estaba el niño, y él le dio su apellido sin duda alguna, pero estaba reconocido como hijo natural y eso hizo que su padre y su tío Jasón casi explotaran al no haberse casado de inmediato. Y no era porque él no quisiera, pero ¿Cómo forzarla? No quería hacerlo a pesar de que ella haya prometido hacerlo si él aceptaba sin obligación. Quería casarse sabiéndola enamorada.

Que cosa tan difícil, hasta su historia con Warren parecía algo tan simple, si se comparaba con la de ellos… suspiro, y se encamino hacia la cocina para beber un tónico para el dolor de cabeza.

Jack tuvo la delicadeza de prestarle a su hermano, su Pura Sangre Ingles -regalo de Kagome-, para que realizara los trabajos en la finca. Le sorprendió en un momento ver que el bello y bien cuidado corcel tenía el mismo comportamiento que Sansón como cuando lo conoció. No dejaba que nadie, aparte de Jack lo tocara, y las excepciones ocurrían cuando el dueño lo permitía.

Era eso lo que todos llegaban solicitando. Un caballo único, con un solo dueño; incapaz de ser robado o forzado a obedecer a otro que no sea para quien fue preparado, y que corría como el viento. Y todo ese proceso lo realizaba Kagome con la ayuda de Sansón, junto con infinita paciencia. Y al comprobarlo, su precio valía en oro. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿si ella prepararía uno para él?

Kagome lo evitaba y tampoco debía hacer mucho. Las primeras semanas trabajando hasta la extenuación, lo hacía caer como tronco sobre la cama y no saber nada hasta el alba, que era cuando Trevor Murray, con unos "agradables" golpes en la puerta, lo hacia levantarse. Sabia que aquel sujeto sentía algo por Kagome, se le veía en los ojos al mirarla y el mirarlo a él. Odio, seria poco.

Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir a las dos semanas después, que el caballero del la potranca, totalmente satisfecho, se fue con la yegua luego de que llegara el nieto, y todo por petición de la joven para terminar el proceso de "doma".

Todo había sido tan sutil, que ni cuenta se había dado de que había ocurrido. El muchacho se había visto encantado en su primera monta. E Inuyasha se sintió un poco decepcionado al no haber visto siquiera esa parte tan importante.

Lo bueno, es que la joven ya no lo ignoraba por completo. No mostraba sentimiento alguno hacia él, pero por lo menos le dirigía la palabra. Aunque, las respuestas fueran lacónicas, lo motivaban a pensar positivo. Tal vez lo hacia para mantener la paz entre ellos por David, pero prefería pensar que lo era también por él... y todo aquello había ocurrido luego de que regresara de donde sus amigos Cherokee. Incluso, en un momento, creyó que se había marchado con el niño, pero para su eterno alivio, no fue así.

Hubo un día en especial, en el que llego un tipo árabe. Un tal Jaffar, que se presento justo a la hora de almuerzo. Kagome se mostro sobre excitada de solo escucharle al mozo de cuadra pronunciar el nombre. Con la sangre hirviendo, se levanto sin pensar al verla salir a toda velocidad, y la siguió enardecido en celos, sin embargo, se freno de inmediato al ver al hombre bajando las escaleras: piel tostada, y ojos negros, una fina cicatriz cruzaba sobre su ojo derecho, y era tan gordo, que se sorprendía de verlo moverse sin problemas.

Se relajo y mucho más al ver el motivo por el cual Kagome se había mostrado tan interesada: dos potrancas andaluces. Una tan blanca como un copo de nieve y la otra, de un tono grisáceo; eran unas verdaderas bellezas. Y Kagome lo sabia, ya que no dudaba en pagar el precio acordado, pero aun así regateo con el hombre mientras las examinaba, el cual se mostraba excesivamente alegre. Por lo visto, era algo necesario para él cerrar un negocio.

Su padre le había comentado que aquellos hombres árabes, tenían ese tipo de costumbre en los negocios. Primero proponían un precio exageradamente alto, y el negociante, lo rebajaba a algo igual de exagerado, transformándolo aquello en una batalla para buscar el precio justo. No hablaban en ingles, pero si reconoció cuando la joven le decía "quince mil libras" y el hombre se negaba y señalaba solo a una de las yeguas. Kagome se mostraba obtusa, pero finalmente se le vio acceder.

— ¿no crees que quince mil libras por cada una es demasiado? — pregunto al ver al hombre dirigirse a su carro.

La joven no se volvió, pero aun así Inuyasha pudo escuchar el bufido.

— si, es demasiado — contesto —. Por eso ofrecí eso por las dos, lo cual pagare luego de una semana de prueba. Si es que decido quedármelas, claro.

— oh… — avergonzado se rasco la cabeza. Ella sabia lo que hacia y otra vez había cometido el error de inmiscuirse en su modo de gastar el dinero — discúlpame…

— no importa. Aunque, si habría pagado las quince por cada una. Lo valen — sonrió — Ellas son las novias de Sansón. Encantadoras ¿no crees?

¿Encantadoras? Jamás había visto yeguas como tales, y podía asegura que Percy opinaría lo mismo, e incluso Nicholas, el marido de Regina.

— Encantadoras, es poco decir. Son perfectamente proporcionadas.

— Perfectamente proporcionadas… — repitió en susurro en sus propios pensamientos con la vista fija en las yeguas —. Si, son perfectamente proporcionadas.

Se hecho a reír sorprendiéndolo ante ello y provocando que él hiciera lo mismo, sorprendiéndose luego observándole los labios sin intención de quitar la vista de ahí.

La joven sin quitar la sonrisa, se acerco a los animales e hizo lo mismo que con la yegua marrón, logrando que la gris se dejara con confianza, sin embargo, la blanca se encorvo reacia.

— ¿las domaras del mismo modo? — pregunto sin esperar alguna respuesta, ya que no creía que su suerte llegara a demasía. Pero así fue, lo que hizo que su corazón bombeara de forma frenética… ¡Dios! Era tan bella…

— solamente a la blanca. La gris no lo necesitara. Pero la otra… — gruño y una sonrisa cargada de entusiasmo hacia el nuevo reto —. Mañana comenzare con ella.

Ahí estaba su anzuelo. Se pasaría de idiota si no lo tomaba.

— si no te molesta… me gustaría verte domarla.

— ¿domarla? — frunció el ceño al verla divertida, como si hubiera dicho un disparate —. Lamento decepcionarte, Inuyasha, pero yo no domo caballos.

— ¿no? — ella negó y él se sintió contrariado —. Mmm. ¿Alguno de los Murray realiza aquello?

Kagome sonrió y con delicadeza paso su lengua por sus labios secos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha.

— los Murray doman. Si. Pero, lo mío es algo distinto. Yo no domo caballos, solo los preparo para que confíen en un amo — al ver la mirada de confusión en sus ojos, ella decidió ser más clara —. Sansón, con su estatus de semental, los somete a su liderazgo. Lo que le lleva solo unos minutos, una hora como mucho. Y luego, intento hacer que confié en mí a través de Sansón.

— y cuando eso ocurre, tu lo haces confiar en el comprador.

— no en el comprador, en la persona que va destinada. Por ejemplo: el Señor Evans compro a la yegua para el nieto, por lo tanto es al joven a quien interesa que ella se muestre sumisa. El señor Evans no podrá montarla si su nieto no se lo permite.

— lo mismo que Sansón.

— no, no es lo mismo. Él es mi amigo. El confió en mí desde un comienzo y fue él quien me permito montarlo. La unión entre él y yo es distinta al enlace que yo creo entre los otros caballos.

— Ya veo… — o al menos intentaba — ¿alguna vez…?

— ¿se me presento una dificultad? — Completo ella — Claro que si. La yegua de ahora fue todo un caso. Pero ya sabía que seria difícil. La raza de Silla Americana se caracteriza por ser impetuosos y de carácter (lo que hace que sea más divertido). Y el hecho de que estuviera celosa, lo complico más, pero no imposible. Y la segunda, fue con una cruza de Pura Sangre Ingles y Mustang. Tenía tanto carácter, que Sansón se vio forzado a demostrar su liderazgo; ganándose una que otra cicatriz. Luego de logrado, el resto fue fácil.

La vio sonreír con los ojos brillantes. Y dio la orden de que el mozo que se mantenía a la espera, las llevara con cuidado a la cuadra.

Sin poder evitarlo, se quedo mirándola con adoración. Ya no utilizaba esos vestido estilo Imperio para el embarazo, ni mucho menos aquellos que estaban tan de moda con anchas falda y gruesas enaguas que se vio forzada a usar en Londres. Utilizaba un vestuario simple, lo mismo que su peinado, sujeto por una serie de horquillas que dejaba que la mitad cayera libremente por su espalda. Un poco de viento soplo en su dirección y el aire de aceite de rosas lo envolvió de un modo aturdidor mientras este mecía sus cabellos.

— ¿puedo verte… trabajarla?

Le vio hacerle una seña a señor Jaffar para que la esperara. Solo lo miro de soslayo, pero pudo apreciar el aire de una sonrisa en sus ojos.

— si sigues en pie, no creo que haya problemas.

Esta vez rio e indico al hombre que la siguiera hacia la casa.

Suponía que se trataba por la noche… sonrió de medio lado. Una invitación a algo muy ventajoso… y por Dios, que agarraría el ritmo de trabajar durante el día, para a si estar fresco por la noche, aunque aquello le costara la vida.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** nuevo capitulo súper extendido. Por lo que les informo, que el siguiente, será el último

Llego el fin… lloro… aunque me siento satisfecha con la historia, solo espero que a ustedes les ocurrir la mismo.

Bueno mis queridas y adoradas lectoras. Cuídense mucho y millones de gracias por los reviews. Las amo a todas

Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente…

NOS LEEMOS…

Pd: perdónenme la brevedad de la nota y el no responder los reviews, pero estoy en la pega y me arranque :P besos.


	35. Capitulo XXXV

Capitulo XXXV

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese ir y venir desde que había terminado su reunión con Jaffar, pero si sabía que era el causante: Inuyasha y su maldita sonrisa capas de derretir la mantequilla.

Había aceptado que el maldito la viera trabajar como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida y ¡por la noche! Cuando sus sentidos estarían pendientes solo de él y no de la labor, llevándola a recordar las visitas nocturnas de las cuales hacia meses que había dejado de lado para no llorar ante la perdida. Y ahora… Tonta, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. Recordaba todo con lujos de detalles. Sus manos diestras por sobre su piel, sus besos aturdidores, sus ojos hipnotizantes y aquella gloriosa virilidad que la estremecía hasta el punto de hacerla perder la conciencia…

Se llevo las manos a las mejillas al sentirlas arder. Jesús… No podía sucumbir de ese modo…

— Kagome, esas tan roja como un cangrejo recién cocido — le escucho a Reggie decirle.

¡Rayos! Las había olvidado… Frunció el entrecejo desconcertada ante su último pensamiento. No, no las había olvidado. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando ingreso a su habitación, esta estaba vacía y ahora se encontraban sus primas, sus tías y sus hermanas ahí. ¿En que momento habían ingresado? Observo su cama, la cual ahora era un monto de muestrarios de telas y de dibujos ¿Por qué estaban planificando la boda ahí? Su cuarto no era un centro de planificación de matrimonio ¿no podía tener privacidad en su maldita habitación? Para aquello, tenían más de cuatro inmensos salones alineados destinados a bailes para realizarlo, si es que les faltaba espacio. Si no, podían usar los otros que se repartían en toda la casa, y a si la dejaban pensar.

Desde su garganta solto un fino gruñido.

— Hace un poco de calor — mintió con sequedad. Aunque, si hacia calor a pesar de estar nublado.

Se quedo con la vista fija en la ventana, y su mente la volvió al mismo tema anterior. Se sentía como las yeguas que preparaba junto a Sansón. Y si ella era la yegua, el idiota de Inuyasha estaba ocupando el lugar de Sansón. Se estaba dejando domar, y sin darse cuenta.

El maldito deseo que se mantenía intacto le quería jugar una mala pasada, y todo era culpa de Ala Blanca y Vida en el Bosque por decirle que no podría controlarse, ya que pertenecía a él.

Se revolvió los cabellos desesperada ¡Pertenecerle a él!

— observa esto, Kagome — se escucho llamar por Molly —, este color te quedara bellísimo con este modelo.

El escote pronunciado resaltaba los pechos de manera increíble, y el corsé ayudaba y el verde esmeralda, era demasiado llamativo.

— algo poco apropiado para un matrimonio ¿no creen? — dijo con los ojos entornados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿matrimonio? — Interrogo divertida Antonia —. Kagome, es para la fiesta en honor al pequeño David. Para la boda queda un mes todavía.

— ¿fiesta?

— así es.

Bueno, una fiesta en honor a su hijo no le molestaba, incluso lo encontraba bastante apropiado. El heredero merecía todos los honores habidos y por haber.

Una fiesta para el pequeño David. Sonrió risueña.

— Kagome … — se escucho llamar con voz titubeante por Amy a su espalda.

Pero estaba tan concentrada en la lista mental de las cosas que enviaría a comprar y a quienes invitaría ¿a quienes? ¡A todo el mundo! Todos debían ver lo hermoso que era David.

Mandaría a matar un par de animales, a comprar bebidas ¡de todo! Aquella celebración debía durar como menos una semana. No todos los días era madre, y era su único hijo.

— Como para todos en Norfolk — le escucho decir entre sus pensamientos a Amy —, eres esposa de Inuyasha, deberás abrir el baile con él y recibir los invitados.

El silencio cubrió la habitación, alertando a Jade y Antonia de la tormenta a acercarse. Habría sido prudente de todas ellas correr y esconderse, pero sus parientes no la creían capaz de alguna locura, pero sus hermanas si, y todo objeto rompible seria utilizado para descargar la ira que se estaba comenzando acumular en su interior. Y el hecho de que Kagome les daba la espalda, ninguna sabia que sucedía con ella, o cuando comenzarían la descarga.

La vieron volverse lentamente con su mirada sombría y con los músculos tan tensos, que por un momento se les paso por la cabeza que se rasgarían. Tal vez había sido mala idea el haberle comunicado de ese modo el invento de Reggie para salvar su reputación.

El asunto era ver si la joven lo vería de ese modo…

— ¿la seguimos? — pregunto George a Antonia apenas vieron a Kagome salir de la habitación a paso firme.

— definitivamente.

Arrepollaron faldas y emprendieron carrera hacia el primer piso, presenciando en primera línea los proyectiles que volaban en todas direcciones. Mas de una vez tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar trozos de los jarrones que la joven hacia estrellar contra las paredes.

Los hombres intentaron alcanzarla, pero ella, sin ninguna preocupación dirigía los proyectiles a ellos.

— ¡cuida…! Oh, Dios… ¿Siempre tiende a ser así? — exclamo Molly al ver que la joven había lanzado uno de los jarrones de porcelana fina hacia su hijo Derek cuando intento atraparla junto con Drew.

— No — contesto Antonia igual de preocupada al verse pronto sin prometido —, siempre controla su temperamento. Ha ocurrido en dos ocasiones aparte de esta. La primera no la recuerdo, pero la segunda… Uh… ¡cuidado! Fue cuando mi padre le dijo que la enviaría a vivir a Londres para buscar marido. Claro que después de eso, no nos volvió hablar.

A causa de que quedaban ya pocos objetos que lanzar, Kagome se detuvo con una caja de plata para habanos en las manos, lista para lanzar, mientras todos los hombres presentes se disponían alcanzarla.

— Kagome, cálmate — le pidió Jasón a una distancia prudente, siendo ahora el blanco de la joven —. Dinos que sucede. Todo es conversable, no es necesario este comportamiento barbárico.

— ¿conversar? ¿Quieren conversar? ¡Al carajo sus conversaciones!

— ¿tienes pensado echar abajo la casa por algo de lo cual no tenemos idea? — le dijo Tony a su derecha intentando acercarse.

— ¡oh! Claro que tienen idea. Meses intentando todos ustedes hacerme "ver" que debía casarme para que cumpliera como Dios manda. Y claro, al no soportar mi negativa, encontraron un modo mejor para forzarme.

— No tenemos idea de que hablas, muchacha — le dijo James a su izquierda.

— ¿A no? Y que me dice, de que ahora resulto que estoy casada con su hijo. — Con su mano libre apunto a Inuyasha que ingresaba a la casa con celeridad ante el escándalo que se escuchaba hasta los establos — casada… ¡CON ÉL!

Todos enmudecieron, e intentaron buscar en sus cabezas la respuesta correcta, pero solo lograban balbucear. Y no es que lo del matrimonio lo hicieran para forzarla, solo era un modo de evitar las habladurías, y ahora solo se aprovechaban de la oportunidad.

— Yo puedo explicarlo — dijo con cuidado Raggie —, yo fui quien lo invento. En el pueblo estaban hablando de ti, y decían barbaridades del bebé. No quería que se refirieran a él como bastardo.

— y por eso inventaron esto. Debiste habérmelo dicho, ¡haber si esos malditos se atreven a repetirlo en mi presencia! Ya que el incendiar el maldito pueblo será poco.

— Kagome… — la llamo con suavidad Jade intentando acercarse.

— no quiero que se me acerquen. No puedo creer que se atrevieran…

— Debes comprender — le dijo con voz calma Reggie —, era lo mejor. Ahora todos te respetan. Antes, simplemente te temían.

— Y lo del matrimonio es algo que va a suceder de todos modos — dijo Jasón con seriedad —, hiciste una promesa y la cumplirás.

— propuse aceptar si no era a través de un forzamiento.

— nadie esta forzando a nadie — dijo Jasón manteniendo su expresión —. Se casaran lo antes posible.

Kagome respiro con fuerza y agacho la vista intentando controlarse.

¿Si no estaba siendo forzada, que carajo era todo esto? Observo a Inuyasha y este se veía tan furioso como ella. Por lo visto, si estaba siendo forzado.

Estrecho la cajita y al no poder contenerse mas, la lanzo contra la pared. No vio a nadie más y mucho menos escucho a alguien halarle mientras emprendía carrera a la salida. Con un silbido fuerte y profundo atrajo a Sansón, y sin ningún cuidado brinco y se monto a él. Quería escarpar. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Se dirigió en dirección al este, perdiéndose en la extensión del bosque al kilometro mas allá.

La cantidad de vegetación y el aire a tierra húmeda, era relajante, incluso la frescura ante la protección del sol de primavera. Todo aquello irradiaba encanto y misticismo. No seguía un camino establecido, simplemente avanzaba un sendero invisible a sus ojos entre la espesura del alto follaje, basándose en años de costumbre.

Doblo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, paso unos pinos solitarios entre un claro, para luego volver adentrarse en el bosque. Hasta que salieron en un recodo que daba directo con un acantilado. La belleza verde a su espalda y a sus lados, mas la majestuosidad del infinito mar. Aquello era algo digno de admirar. Y la mezcla de colores le trajo a la cabeza los ojos de su hijo: no eran verdes como los de ella y tampoco azules como los de Inuyasha, era una mezcla de ambos. Increíble, su hijo no era uno ni el otro, era ambos juntos, mezclados en perfecta armonía.

Siguió el recorrido y avanzo por la orilla del acantilado, hasta que volvió a ingresar al bosque atravesándolo por completo, hasta salir en un ambiente totalmente distinto.

Una amplia extensión de tierra plana que abarcaba kilómetros a la redonda, era atravesada en un costado por un ancho riachuelo. Los albergues cónicos metros mas allá cruzando el caudal, se mantenían en un orden específico, permitiendo un movimiento cómodo para los habitantes que se mantenían en sus labores.

Cruzo el cause e hizo que Sansón de acercara a paso lento.

Pronto emprenderían rumbo hacia la explanada del norte, mas interior de la finca y todos ya se estaban preparando. Vida en el Bosque había dado la orden de moverse aun si él no se encontraba en condiciones. El campamento de verano era primordial para la caza y cosecha, y él no seria un obstáculo para mantener el buen vivir de tantas familias. "El bienestar del resto por sobre el tuyo propio"

Avanzo a paso calmo hasta el tipi de a lado del de reuniones y desmonto ahí. El albergue de Vida en el Bosque era digno de admirar. Lleno de dibujos de diversos colores que simulaban batallas pasadas -en las que él participo contra otras tribus y la última contra los blancos-, estas bordeaban la base y una enorme águila roja y azul en toda la zona trasera sobre el cuero la envolvía de modo protector.

Flor Danzante, la esposa de Vida en el Bosque se encontraba mas allá con otras mujeres picando carne seca. Ala Blanca debía encontrarse junto a él examinándolo, por tal su mujer salía del albergue para darles privacidad.

Con extrema lentitud y cuidado abrió el armazón de la puerta recibiendo todo el impacto del olor a gases intestinales de los cuales el hombre ya no era capaz de controlar.

La hermana de él se encontraba a su lado aplicando emplastos a un durmiente paciente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — musito acercándose a la mujer.

— Sigo vivo, si eso es lo que te preocupa — hablo una voz gastada y cansada desde donde ella creía que reposaba un durmiente y amado hombre de edad.

— y yo que tenia las esperanzas de que no fuera así.

Se acerco al lecho de pieles y se sentó con ceremoniosa costumbre y agilidad aun lado del viejo hombre.

Le vio abrir un ojo y luego volver a cerrarlo.

— Por tu rostro — le dijo Vida en el Bosque —, me da la sensación de que fueras tu la que esta con un pie en el otro lado.

— Nada de pies ¡ni dedos! — Sentencio Kagome con dureza —, te mejoraras, ya veras.

— eso es lo que deseas… Pero te digo que mi cuerpo no piensa lo mismo.

Y ella lo notaba. Su piel estaba con un tono amarillo demasiado preocupante, erupciones en los dedos de los pies y las manos. Molestias estomacales y su malhumor…: el hígado estaba fallando. Su cuerpo no había soportado el daño que había dejado la apuñalada…

— tu y tu cuerpo harán lo que yo le ordene.

— puede que tu tengas el poder de desafiar la muerte, Ojos de Gatos, pero yo no lo deseo. Estoy viejo y cansado, y esta debilidad hace que me sienta inútil. No quiero ser un "medio fantasma" por el mundo, como tu. El día que quiera vagar con los espíritus, deseo que sea con todo mi cuerpo.

Kagome suspiro apesadumbrada.

Se contaba entre los Cherokee, la historia de que cuando alguien se encontraba con la muerte cara a cara, por las circunstancias que fueran, el sobreviviente tenía la capacidad de deambular entre ambos mundos, viendo con facilidad tanto los de este lado como los del otro, llegando con el tiempo a no saber a cual pertenecía. Aquellas personas se les llamaba por: "medio Fantasma".

Y era de esperarse que lo sucedido con Henry, a Kagome la miraran con exagerado respeto y cuidado. Estaba viva y la única huella de lo ocurrido, era el ancho tajo hundido en donde se había enterrado el cuchillo, el cual ahora tenía una textura lisa y estirada. Pero de ver espíritus… no, no los veía, y mucho menos quería.

— hay cosas de la que no podemos escapar, Ojos de Gato. Y la muerte, es una de ellas. Querámoslo o no, esta me llegara — suspiro cansado mientras se acomodaba y dejaba el lugar en silencio — ¿Quién golpea?

Se volvieron hacia la entrada, pero no vieron insinuación de que quisieran entrar, el golpeteo se mantenía simplemente, como el coleteo de un perro.

Kagome se acerco, y apenas levanto el armazón, una masa negra de más de un metro ingreso al tipi y solicito su atención con un jadeo.

— ¡un demonio! — exclamo horrorizado Vida en el Bosque incorporándose de un salto, por lo que Kagome, al hacer que Rosco dejara de lengüetearla, se volvió al anciano con un brazo alrededor del cuello del inmenso animal. Estaba más grande y velludo que cuando se había marchado junto a Inuyasha. Era una hermosa bestia.

— cálmate, Vida en el Bosque. Es mi perro.

— ¡¿un perro? — volvió a exclamar en el mismo tono —. Seguro que es uno de los espíritus disfrazado que viene por mí. Pudo haber adoptado una apariencia no tan atemorizante.

— no es ningún espíritu. Se llama Rosco y lo compre en el otro lado del océano — le aclaro la joven con voz calma.

— No… — afirmo él con reticente —. Es la primera vez que lo vemos…

— eso es porque… ¡quieto Rosco! Es porque Cielo y Mar a la Vez se lo llevo con él cuando…

— Cuando desapareció — agrego más tranquilizado el hombre, y Kagome asintió —. Pero ahora volvió. Deberías hacer algo.

La joven gruño y se movió con impaciencia. El tema no le agradaba y mucho menos abordarlo con ellos. Ya que a pesar de que Ala Blanca se mantenía ocupada atendiéndolo, estaba atenta a toda palabra y gesto.

Primero Vida en el Bosque estaba con un ataque de pánico, y ahora… Kagome suspiro. Él siempre seria el jefe. Y tenia claro que por el cariño que él sentía hacia ella se contenía de ordenarle hacer las cosas como él creía correctas.

Inuyasha la había tocado, la había hecho "su" mujer y le había dado un hijo. Aquello, ante los ojos de los Cherokee, dejaba a Ojos de Gato como la mujer de Cielo y el Mar a la Vez.

El "deberías hacer algo", ya se lo había dicho en su visita anterior, y ella había intentado mostrarse un poco más comunicativa con Inuyasha, pero era tan difícil hablarle una sola vez y después no repetirlo. Te hacia sucumbir con todo su encanto, haciéndola olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido…

— Espero que traigas a mi nieto en tu siguiente visita — le dijo Vida en el Bosque sacándola de sus pensamientos —. Y ahora te pediré, que saques ese demonio de aquí. Nada me asegura que no haya adoptado la forma de tu mascota para venir a buscarme.

— para tu tranquilidad, no volverá aquí.

Vida en el Bosque asintió y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Levanto el armazón de la puerta y ordeno a Rosco salir del albergue siguiéndolo ella por detrás.

— Ojos de Gato — Kagome se volvió al anciano esperando ver algún movimiento, pero él se mantuvo igual, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para hablarle —, has algo.

Asintió inconsciente y salió por completo.

"Hacer algo". Hacer algo, significaba tener que guardarse sus sentimientos y hacer la vista gorda ante la desaparición de Inuyasha…

Cuando regreso a la casa, el sol ya se estaba colocando en el horizonte. Se había olvidado de todo, en especial del tiempo. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo le recordó que su hijo ya necesitaba alimentarse, también lo habría olvidado a él, y prácticamente se tironeo el cabello en castigo ante su falta. Y el que llegara con una camisa de cuero fino sin nada mas por debajo, atuendo típico entre las aborígenes de la zona, en vez de la de fino algodón blanco con el que se le vio desaparecer, fue muestra clara de que el golpe de leche no considero nada.

— sufrí un percance.

Fue lo único que dijo cuando paso por el salón mientras todos esperaban ser avisados para la cena, observando con curiosidad su apariencia mientras era seguida con infinita adoración por el enorme can. La larga camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, adornada con cuentas de hueso y madera, más unas cuantas plumas, su cabello completamente mojado y descalza, era como para atraer la atención.

La vieron dirigirse a la escalera y la esperaron por más de una hora, continuando temas de negocios entre los hombres y, las mujeres con sus ideas para la pronta fiesta.

La pulcridad de su apariencia, impacto a varios. Cabellos bien peinados, su rostro refrescado, la blusa blanca de delicados detalles en broderie satinados del mismo color y la amplia falda azul cielo, habían dejado de lado la imagen de ella vestida como había aparecido al regresar luego de la discusión por la hora de la tarde.

Ella no emitió palabra y no mostro interés en tocar el tema que provoco su desaparición, y todos prefirieron no hacerlo ¿para que arruinar una cena con algo que se podría conversar cuando los ánimos se calmaran?

Pero la verdad, es que ella se veía afectada, sea cualquiera el motivo, lo sucedido o un nuevo acontecimiento que la estaba atormentando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando le colocaron el plato con comida enfrente de ella y por varios minutos no lo toco, limitándose a dejar su mente vagar en sus pensamientos.

— el pequeño David es muy tranquilo, a pesar de que se quejara ante el cambio de leche — comento Molly con suavidad.

Debido a que la madre no había aparecido, una de las criadas, que tenía una pequeña de solo unos meses, se había ofrecido para alimentar al pequeño creyendo que este no encontraría diferencia alguna a su corta edad. Pero si la encontró, y lo demostró cuando reusó el pecho de la joven mujer más de una vez, bebiendo luego un poco de mala gana. Y cuando Kagome llego, no la soltó hasta que le estrujo hasta la última gota de leche, la cual, había sido bastante.

— es de esperarse — dijo Reggie —. Con Thomas me sucedió lo mismo.

— Mal de familia, por lo visto — comento George observando a James con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Los Taisho se caracterizan por ser apegados a sus mujeres — agrego Ross.

— ¡al extremo! — acoto Amy.

— la mujeres no se caracterizan precisamente por _no_ ser sobre protectoras — dijo James —. Y no hablo solo de los infantes. Ya que esta mañana no me dejaste salir de la habitación hasta bien entrada el mediodía, George, o ¿lo olvidaste?

Todos rieron a carcajada al ver como George intento patear a su marido en la pierna dando con su hermano Drew en cambio.

El mayordomo ingreso al comedor y se detuvo en Kagome tendiéndole a la distraída dueña de casa un sobre con sellos estatales, lo que provoco un completo cambio en su distante actitud. Primero le vieron enarcar una ceja mientras rompía el seguro y luego fruncir el ceño con molestia al momento en que llevaba avanzada la lectura del contenido.

— ¿Qué es, Kagome? — pregunto Aidan a su lado dejando su plato de lado al ver el estado de la joven.

— del ejercito. Piden ganado y caballos para una _expedición_ hacia el oeste.

Doblo el papel y lo dejo sobre la mesa sin interés en mostrarlo al resto.

— bueno, una expedición requiere de bastante carne ¿no? Lo que traería muy buenas ganancias — comento Tony con absoluta inocencia, pero la mirada de Kagome le hizo ver que mejor habría sido el haberse quedado callado.

— Tony, para mi desgracia — dijo James —, tiene razón. Los ejércitos en su gran mayoría tienden a pagar a buen precio.

Kagome suspiro y apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

— el apoyar cacerías, no es lo que infundo aquí, tío.

— No entiendo — dijo Tony.

— indios, tío. Indios. Las famosas expediciones van en busca de sangre aborigen para obtener las tierras de estos.

Exclamaciones de entendimiento al porqué de la molestia de la joven y uno que otro comentario de los Anderson con los otros comensales.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Higurashi? — Le pregunto preocupado Trevor.

— Nada — contesto con voz cansada y preocupada —. Mañana enviare una carta al cuartel de Deep Creek informando que el ganado ya lo tenemos vendido, y _nada_ podrán hacernos…

— Esperemos que así sea. Es lo mismo que les dijiste la vez anterior, y para nuestra desgracia, tan descabezados no son — musito Aidan.

— lo se… — musito — "_y_ _es una verdadera desgracia" _— pensó ella, y continuo —…en cuanto a los caballos... habrá que ver cuantos son los que necesitan. No puedo escapar de ellos con eso tampoco...

Se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a irse del salón con una expresión pensativa y manteniendo la cansada.

— ¿no cenaras? — pregunto Ross con dulzura.

— esto me acaba de quitar el apetito. Discúlpenme.

Inuyasha, junto al resto la vio marcharse siendo seguida por Trevor al instante. Sirvieron la cena y nadie se sintió con ánimos de comer, en especial cuando John explico lo complicado de la situación en la que Kagome se estaba enfrentando.

No se adentro en detalles, pero lo que si entendieron todos, es que Kagome podría ser acusada de anti patriotismo y sus tierras serian expropiadas, ya que ellos les seguían los pasos de cerca ante varios altercados a causa de los aborígenes de la zona... Inuyasha se quedo meditando en la mesa luego de que todo el resto se retirara.

No era solo el problema de Kagome con el ejercito, si no el hecho de que Trevor, el menor de los irlandeses no había regresado. Pensamientos sobre una posible relación entre ellos se adentro en su pecho y lo hacia cavilar su lugar en esa casa si así era… a David no podría utilizarlo como excusa, no se atrevería, aunque en momentos de desesperación se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y si lo pensaba, su hijo hasta se lo agradecería, ya que con ello lograría la unión de sus padres.

Si lo tomaba por ese lado, no estaba tan descabellada la idea. Y mientras más la analizaba, más le gustaba y se decidía a llevarla a cabo. Total ¿Qué madre se opone a los deseos de su hijo? Lo único malo, es que el pequeño David no hablaba como para un par de ruegos y pucheros fingidos, y la idea tampoco era esperar hasta que el bebé ya fuera a la universidad.

La necesitaba a ella ahora o moriría ante la falta. La amaba mas que a la vida misma, y mucho tiempo le llevo aceptarlo y atreverse a decirlo. Durante prolongadas noches se quedo pensando ante la ausencia de aquella palabra hacia la joven, cuando ella lo merecía. Y no había día en que no se arrepintiera de no haberlo hecho. Las cosas no estarían como lo estaban. No se sentiría un extraño, un invasor en aquella casa, si no que seria el marido de la dueña y padre del heredero. Pero nada sacaba con seguir reprochándose sus temores pasados ante una falta a su fallecida esposa.

Durante mucho tiempo culpo al deseo de sus actos hacia la joven Higurashi, e intento de por todos los medios de que ella así lo viera, y por un momento lo creyó conseguido cuando ella había impuesto el trato de las visitas nocturnas. Pero ahí todo cambio, ya que su necesidad de que ella fuera de él se acrecentó, y el que Kagome mantuviera la barrera a pesar de todos sus intentos, hizo que su necesidad acrecentara con locura. Su solicitud de que fueran amantes ante la sociedad, era solo un modo de tenerla sin sentir la culpa ante una falta a Danny, ya que día que transcurría aun lado de Kagome, estos temores aumentaban, del mismo modo en que sus sentimientos hacia la joven Kagome Higurashi.

La deseaba, la amaba desde la vez en que la vio en el muelle, y tantas lamentables circunstancias solo había servido para que su amor hacia ella se sellara en su pecho al rojo vivo.

La amaba y como deseaba decírselo para luego gritárselo a todo el mundo.

No. Kagome no podía ser del irlandés. Había sido de él y seguiría siendo así hasta en final de sus días, así tuviera que matar al muy maldito...

No tuvo ni idea de en que momento sus pies lo llevaron a la cocina, ni mucho menos de cuanto había transcurrido desde la cena. No se sentía cansado, lo que era demasiado sorprendente considerando que con suerte y habían podido levantarlo aquel día.

Una sombra atravesó la habitación lo que hizo que se detuviera en seco. Por su estatura habría pasado por un hombre, pero cuando la silueta se acerco a la luz, pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, bastante alta debía aclarar. Definitivamente pasaba los estándares femeninos; se encontraba agachada contra el fogón preparando algo, por lo que su estatura real era engañosa.

Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero su buena educación lo freno y lo dejo plantado ahí mismo escuchándose luego hablar.

— no creí encontrar a alguien en pie.

La mujer un poco asustada, murmuro palabras en otro idioma del cual no reconoció. No era Cherokee, tampoco francés, tenia una marcación fuerte; muy parecida a la lengua de los antiguos países nórdicos.

La vio resoplar y reprocharse su espanto. Él se acerco al mesón central de la cocina y para no atemorizarla, llevo la vista a cualquier parte de la habitación.

— disculpe mi actitud. Mi sorprendido de veros — dijo la joven mujer empleando esa misma fuerza de entonación que le había escuchado antes, para hablarle con cierto grado de dificultad.

— no se preocupe.

Se había equivocado sobre su estatura, ella era casi tan alta como él. No le sorprendía encontrar mujeres de imponente estatura, su difunta esposa lo había sido, llegándole hasta la barbilla. Pero esta mujer, le llegaba hasta las cejas. Y tan rubia, que su cabello parecía blanco, de rasgos fuertes como su acento. Era como ver una vikinga de tiempos antiguos con sus ojos azules.

Ella sonrió y asintió regresando a sus labores.

— mi sorprender ver a alguien mas despierto ha estas horas; en especial usted.

— ¿yo? — interrogo divertido imaginándose que todos hablaran a causa de su poca resistencia a permanecer despierto. En el campo lidiaba con burlas por parte de lo Murray por eso mismo.

Ella asintió.

— usted todavía no acostumbrar a vida de _min__kära_.

— ¿min… ka…?

— _Min __kära _— le corrigió ella acompañando sus palabras con un asentimiento.

— que palabra tan extraña — comento él — ¿Qué significa?

— "mi querida". Así llamar a Kagome.

— ¿mi querida? — Sonrió imaginándose la expresión de Kagome al oírle llamarla así —. Deberé recordarla — intento pronunciarla, pero ella le tuvo que corregir varias veces.

— _Min __kära _no costar tanto idiomas. Aprender Sueco muy rapido, y hablarlo como si lo fuera.

— ¿Sueco? ¿Usted es sueca?

— _Är__så, _ asi es— asintió orgullosa — ¿café? — Inuyasha asintió y recibió la taza —. No tanto años aquí en América. Con mi esposo Lars, llegamos cuando mayor de nuestros hijos tener cuatro años. Ahora él tener diez.

— oh. Ya veo — con simple e inocente curiosidad se acomodo en una de las bancas observando como ella regresaba al fogón para verter algo a una olla — ¿su marido también trabajaba para Kagome?

— no, no. Con Lars, llegar ilegal aquí — con un dedo indicando su lugar afirmo sus palabras —, América. Trabajar ambos, en cualquier cosa. Yo, cocinera en otras fincas y él, peón, en Georgetown. Los patrones, no ser buenos con los emigrantes. Tratar como ladrones. Siempre estar vigilados; no ser algo muy cómodo.

— ya lo creo.

Ella continúo.

— mi marido esforzarse mucho juntar dinero, y yo también. Pero problemas llegaron cuando yo problemas con hija dueña, y esta acusar a autoridades. Tener que huir, dejar todo. Difícil y complicado. Yo — con sus palmas hizo la forma de un vientre abultado.

— ¿Embarazada? — le dijo Inuyasha y ella asintió complacida.

— meses. Gorda, muy gorda. Llegar mal, muy mal. En Wilmington, encontrar una buena familia, ellos ayudarnos. Y quedarnos ahí por mucho tiempo, trabajando con ellos. Sin embargo, tener que partir luego, por búsqueda de ilegales. Triste, muy triste ir. Recorrimos ciudades, hasta que hace más de un año, llegar a Norkfol. Lars trabajo en el muelle y nosotros oír de _min __kära. _ No oir cosas buenas. Gente hablar de ella como si fuera una mala mujer, decir que: ella hacer daño a todos si estar aburrida. Gustar salvajes. Niños, pueblo temer por historias.

Inuyasha resoplo molesto. Kagome era incapaz de hacer mal a alguien por placer. Incluso, con sus enemigos tenia sierta piedad. Y ¿los niños? Resoplo. Los niños que la conocian la adoraban. Agradecia el no haber tenido oportunidad de oir algun comentario de aquel tipo, ya que lo habrian tenido que ir a sacar del cuartel de la ley por romper crismas.

Ahora entendia porque Reggie decidio decir aquello: "ahora la respetan". Esperaba que asi fuera; se lo merecia, como tambien el cariño de sus trabajadores, como que esta mujer profesaba con plena honestidad.

— ¿y usted creyó en todas esas cosas?

— no siempre. — contesto con la misma sinceridad acercándose al mesón —. Principio, si. Yo creerla mala, pero Lars contarme comentarios de los hombres que trabajan para ella durante cargamento barcos. Decir, ella buena joven, muy buena. Ayudar a quien pide, sin exigir nada a cambio. Contar sobre como trata trabajadores y familias de ellos. Envidia, nosotros pensar de la gente. La envidia existe aquí y en todas partes.

— seria sorprendente que no lo sintieran.

Ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y asintió.

— si. Pero ella ser fuerte, o muestra serlo. ¿Más café? — Inuyasha asintió —. Mi marido enviado… — respiro profundo y con cierta dificultad trago saliva. Era difícil hablar de alguien a quien uno amaba con la misma normalidad que si aun se encontrara cerca y seguro. Lo primero que se le paso a Inuyasha por la cabeza fue, que él había fallecido y lo segundo, una deportación… Tal vez la miro con comprensión, o con algo parecido, ya que ella se mostro mas calma y dispuesta seguir hablando.

— él echado hace solo… cuatro meses. Yo estar… embarazada de mi ultima hija. No saber que hacer. Hombres de ley ir a casa luego de deportarlo. Enterados de mi Lars ser ilegal e irme a buscar por ser esposa. No apiadarse de yo estar… _embarazada_. Ellos querer enviarme a Suecia, pero no poder volver, nada me esperaba allá, solo miseria. Habíamos venido en busca de oportunidades, y a pesar de que nos costara, estábamos logrando algo. Algo, que jamás habríamos logrado allá. No podía volver a Suecia, seria fallarle a mi marido y a nuestro sueño de ver a _våra__barn__," _nuestros hijos"crecer con oportunidades de ser más que nosotros.

Suspiro y agacho la cabeza buscando tal vez en sus recuerdos, llenándose de ensoñaciones y memorias.

— con mi marido conversar día antes de deportado — suspiro —. Enterados de que _min __kära_ habia regresado, y Lars iba a solicitar trabajo. Ya rechazados ¿si trabajabamos, con ella no habria diferencia? Pero me equivoque — sonrió radiante —. Yo muy asustada. Recordé lo que Lars decirme sobre "La Higurashi", que ella ser de buen corazón. Que si algo sucederle, ir por ayuda donde ella. Y no poder pensar en nada mas mientras oficiales destruir todo en casa, y veía como mis _barn_ (hijos) lloraban…. Mentí a oficiales. Decir que, La Higurashi me había contratado como cocinera, pero estos al ver mi estado se burlaron y no creer principio, pero cuando uno decir que, Kagome tender recoger basuras, decidieron escoltarme personalmente aquí.

La habían prácticamente arrastrado por todo el camino encharcado por la intensa lluvia que había durado semanas, sin consideración alguna a su avanzado embarazo. Los dos niños, asustados y llorosos los seguían abrazándose entre ellos para lidiar con el frio, cayendo más de una vez y siendo levantados de manera brusca del brazo.

Ella mientras trastrabillaba, se había percatado que ingresaban a los terrenos de Tres Caballos, y su sorpresa fue suprema cuando vieron indios aparecer detrás de ellos sin intenciones de hacer algo. Solo se limitaban a seguirlos, sin quitarles la mirada a los soldados montados y a los que los llevaban. Pero, por lo menos ya no los trataban mal, incluso, en un momento en que ella tropezó, uno de los soldados se acerco y la ayudo a caminar sujetándola con firmeza del brazo.

Solo por una fracción de segundo se maravillo con la hermosura despampanante del palacio, pero un jalón en su brazo la trajo a su realidad y a sus tormentos.

¿Si la señorita Higurashi no la aceptaba, que seria de ellos? La deportación seria poco. Su avanzado estado de embarazo le dificultaba las cosas y ellos se lo recordaban constantemente. Podría morir durante el viaje, y ¿Qué seria de sus hijos?

Los interrumpieron en la merienda y la casa estaba repleta de gente elegante y bien abrigada con pieles y abrigos de fina calidad, de los cuales ni siquiera pudo reconocer a la dueña. Todos eran por decir, hermosos. Pero cuando alguien paso entremedio de los curiosos aristócratas, la reconoció de inmediato. Ella, resalto por si sola. Era mas que hermosa, daba la sensación de que irradiaba luz por si sola opacado al resto, e incluso, su embarazo aun no se dejaba ver, manteniendo aquellas envidiables formas.

Kagome con una mirada inescrutable observo a todos los recién llegados, y cuando la vio fruncir el ceño al detenerse en ella, se preocupo. Le vio, sin quitarle la vista a ella, hacer una señal a alguien detrás de ella. Estuvo apunto de volverse curiosa, pero no fue necesario, ya que a quien iba dirigido, paso por su lado y se acerco hacia la joven.

Era uno de los indios. De perneras y taparrabos de cueros dejando al descubierto parte de sus muslos, con una pechera de adornos opacos sobre una camisa de cuero y una gruesa piel de oso negro sobre sus hombros, y sus largos y lacios cabellos sueltos que caían por sobre su espalda. Era como para cortar el aliento por su fiereza. Y las armas, mejor no hablar de ellas…

El hombre les daba la espalda al hablar con tranquilidad con La Higurashi, y luego de prolongados minutos, en donde ni siquiera se les permitió a los oficiales interrumpir, ni en donde la joven le quito la vista de encima, se dispuso hablar, sin antes susurrarle algo a un tipo pelirrojo el cual luego se marcho hacia el interior de la casa.

— Teniente Greenwood — le dijo Kagome con displicencia al oficial montado —. No me imagine creerlo interesado en mi servidumbre.

Este se adelanto sin mostrarse interesado en bajarse de su monta, dándose aires de grandeza al tener que ella verlo desde abajo.

— con que es su criada.

— así es. Pero no lo imagine tan incivilizado como para haberla traído a pie, en especial al ver su estado — el hombre mostro fuertes intenciones de replicar por hacerlo, pero la joven lo cortó de inmediato con evidente molestia — mire teniente. Si no tiene planeado bajarse para hablarme a la cara, márchese y deje a la señora y a los niños.

El hombre gruño y acomodándose en la monta observo a con reticencia a los hombres parientes de la joven. Gruño por lo bajo y descendió.

— ella es sueca ¿lo sabia?

— si la contrate personalmente, debía de saberlo ¿no cree?

— ¿y sabia que era ilegal?

— no por mucho tiempo, Teniente Greenwood. Ayer le di la labor a mi abogado para que comience la tramitación de ellos, y usted sabe que mientras este bajo un contrato laboral…

— No puedo juzgarla — completo de mala gana — no creo que exista problema con que examine dicho documento.

La mujer sueca palideció y estuvo apunto de desmayarse, sin embargo el hecho de que Kagome se mostrara tranquila la confundió, pero no la tranquilizo.

Un carraspeo a la espalda de Kagome hizo que la joven Higurashi se volviera y con solo un intercambio de miradas con el pelirrojo que había vuelto aparecer, la dueña sonrió.

— Por supuesto —la joven extendió su brazo en dirección a la casa, pero el oficial la hizo avanzar a ella por delante de él.

La mujer sueca ni siquiera se percato de cuanto tiempo estuvo a la espera, ya que se le hizo una verdadera eternidad de la cual le pareció dirigirse al mismo infierno. Una leve punzada de dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, pero los soldados no se apiadaban de ella. Unas manos firmes y callosas la sujetaron del brazo y se sintió ser delicadamente arrastrada hacia las escaleras. Pensó que uno de los oficiales se había apiadado y desobedeciendo órdenes, la habían ayudado. Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada fueron unos ojos oscuros como el carbón los cuales la miraban.

El indio la dejo acomodada y le pasó por los hombros su gruesa piel y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, permitiendo que los pequeños se acercaran a ella y se cobijaran en el agradable calor del mantón.

A la media hora después, salió un sonriente teniente. Y para su sorpresa, se acerco y se disculpo con ella, para luego dar la orden de marcharse.

Solo atino abrazar con fuerza sus hijos y estrecharlos a su pecho, pero una mano suave sobre su hombro la hizo caer en cuenta de que Kagome Higurashi, la dueña de la finca Tso'i Sogwili, la miraba con tanta dulzura que no pudo contener las lagrimas y apoyarse en ella con sus hijos agradecida por sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

Inuyasha había escuchado atento cada frase, cada silaba que la mujer, a pesar de sus pocas palabras en ingles, se daba a entender. Más de una vez lo había dicho en Inglaterra al ver el comportamiento tan humano de Kagome: "si no lo hubiera hecho, no seria ella". Y cada vez que escuchaba historias iguales, su idea de recuperarla cueste lo que le cueste se fortalecía, y demostraría ser igual o peor que testarudo que ella.

— Ella pagar todo gasto mío e hijos — dijo la mujer continuando con su relato — mantenernos alojados en casa, aquí hasta que terminar de construir casa para nosotros. Y en honor a ella, mi pequeña llamar como _min __kära_. _Min __kära _pedir luegoser madrina de bebé.

— ¿su hija se llama como Kagome? — ella asintió.

— mínimo hacer. Gran honor para mi e hija.

— ya lo creo… ¿y su marido? ¿Ha recibido noticias de él?

— si. Estar con primo que a mí no gustar mucho. Malo, muy malo. Gustar engañar gente, quitar dinero.

— Estafador — aclaro Inuyasha y ella asintió.

— _min __kära _hacer tramites para traer Lars acá contratado hasta tener... — en su mente busco palabras_, _peroal verse restrigida del suficiente vocabulario la exasperaba — ¡ciudadanía! — Inuyasha asintió motivándola a continuar —. Yo esperar tenerla en días. Hijos pequeños, ser americanos. Más fácil dármela por ser madre.

— por ser la madre de ellos. Claro, entiendo ¿y, el mayor? Él es sueco como ustedes.

La mujer asintió.

— _min __kära _ astuta. Becarlo con estudios en una buena escuela, lejos, Georgia, asi el poder quedar hasta ser Americano y tener profecion.

Inuyasha sonrio al ver que ofrecer algun tipo de ayuda, serviria de nada, Kagome tenia todo solucionado como siempre ¡pero, como le habria gustado haber visto todo aquello!

— ofrecer mi ayuda, no creo que sirva de mucho.

— agradecer por intención. Kagome ser muy buena y en un comienzo yo no sentirme segura de usted.

Lo esperaba.

— y ¿ahora?

— ahora todo claro. Tu ser bueno — ella llevo la mano a la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo y presiono ahí —, bueno de corazón. Deber cuidarla. Ella no merecer sufrir.

— no es mi intención hacerlo. Todo lo contrario.

— entiendo. Ser difícil intentar no equivocar siendo vigilado por toda una finca.

Aquello era verdad y por tal rió.

— usted, para no hablar muy bien ingles, se da a entender perfectamente, y ni decir de lo observadora.

Ella rio ampliamente.

El contenido de la olla se subió al hervir y la mujer acelerada corrió donde el y lo saco del fogón.

— salvar a tiempo. No creo que a nadie gustar chocolate quemado.

— ¿alguien mas en pie a esta hora?

— ¡oh, si! Siempre. _Min __kära _mal dormir desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo de los oficiales, trabajar sin descanso en despacho habitacion.

— ¿toda la noche? — murmuro entre preocupado e impaciente por saber.

— así es. Ella estar preocupada. Muy preocupada, ver en ojos cuando enviarme a dormir hace dos horas.

Ella rio como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura.

— y usted no ha hecho caso.

— querer confortarla con algo que gustarle a ella mucho. Chocolate relajarla y quitar malos pensamientos de cabeza. Ver sonreír y muy agradecida con simple detalle.

Verla sonreír… daría la vida por verla sonreírle otra vez como aquella mañana…

— Señora…

— Svensson — completo ella al olvidar las presentaciones.

— puedo pedirle un favor. Se que beneficiara a ambos lo que le solicitare.

— decirme.

— ¿me permitiría llevarle el chocolate a Kagome? Aunque no se imagina de cuanto se lo agradeceré.

La señora Svensson pareció pensarlo por un prolongado tiempo, pero cuando levanto la mirada y le sonrió casi agradecida, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

— claro que poder.

Sirvió el espeso liquido en un tazo y lo acomodo sobre un platillo de porcelana instalándolo luego sobre una bandeja junto con una servilleta.

— Ella estar agradecida — dijo ella.

Y él esperaba eso. Pero una duda atravesó su mente ¿se encontraría sola, o el irlandés se encontraría con ella? Y la sola idea de que fuera la segunda, le hirvió la sangre y la idea de ir y lanzarle al sujeto el liquido hirviente para luego quebrarle un par de huesos se le hizo bastante tentadora, pero, si se encontraba sola, no quería llegar con aire avasallador solo porque si.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — se digno decir antes de el raciocinio se viera fuertemente afectado.

— claro. Lo que pueda responder.

— ¿Kagome y Trevor…?

Ella al ver y oír lo difícil que se le hacia llegar a expresar ambos nombres juntos, comprendió el motivo de su falta de habla.

— Ser solo amigos — se apresuro en aclarar —. Él desearla y amarla, pero ella no corresponder como él querer. No preocupar.

Aquello no serbia demasiado. Perfectamente podían encontrarse juntos…

— durante la cena, ellos…

Y para variar la mujer pareció leer sus pensamientos.

— él seguirla, pero no encontrarla de ánimos para imploraciones. Echar de despacho, y él ir a beber mucho. No ver hasta más tarde.

Inuyasha pensativo, tomo la taza con chocolate y se encamino hacia la salida de la cocina.

— Señora Svensson — la mujer se volvió — Gracias.

El dirigirse al nuevo despacho de la joven ubicado en la "sala de juegos" entre la habitación de du hijo y la joven madre, fue algo tortuoso, ya que la impaciencia y el _qué _hacer o decir lo estaba haciendo sentir nervioso. ¿Cómo controlarse correctamente junto a ella, especialmente si estarían solos? Dudaba poder lograrlo sin desear tocarla y mas, y peor todavía si se la encontraba con ropa de dormir ¿usaría el mismo modelo de camisón o ahora iría por algo mas recatado? Y su compañero de abajo ya estaba mostrándose ansioso y rogaba que no fuera el primero ya que eso no era para nada bueno, y no ayudaría de nada demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba de ese modo también.

Todo debía ser lento y suave, que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor. No quería asustarla y menos despertar su odio. Lo último era lo que menos quería, ya que más de una vez tuvo el privilegio de ver la colección de armas que mantenía muy bien cuidadas en el despacho en la pared trasera del escritorio y que esperaba que no hubieran trasladado...

No, debía confiar en su sutileza y galantería. Debía serlo, ya que esa era su mejor arma contra una mujer, aunque Kagome siempre se las hizo difícil, y la galantería no podría detener una bala directo a su cabeza…

Un sudor frio atravesó su espalda en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba frente a la ancha puerta de roble tallado que separaba el cuarto con el pasillo. Respiro hondo y con cuidado, evitando que el líquido se desbordara del tazón, con lentitud, ingreso.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en el sillón del amplio escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en lo puños, dando la sensación que se encontraba en un lugar fuera de ahí en una amplia meditación. La colección de armas no estaba, para su alivio y se encontraba vestida.

Rosco también se encontraba en la habitación, recostado delante del hogar encendido. Levanto la cabeza al sentirlo, pero Inuyasha con un simple movimiento con su mano libre, le indico que se acomodara donde estaba y este obedeció.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, coloco el tazón de aromático contenido enfrente de ella, viéndola exaltarse al no encontrarse alerta ante el intruso.

— Erika… por Dios — musito con voz ahogada sin quitar la vista del mueble y del nuevo elemento que se encontraba frente a ella —. Deberías estar en cama. Pero no tienes idea de cuanto te adoro en estos instantes — tomo la taza y se irguió llevando la vista a su lado, y la impresión casi la hizo derramar el chocolate humeante —. ¡Inuyasha!

A pesar de los intentos de la joven por correr la mirada y no mostrarla, él había alcanzado a ver lo que intentaba ocultar: Sus ojos y la punta de su nariz se encontraban rojos, y las hileras húmedas que se mantenían en sus mejillas dejaban claro que era el causante: lagrimas. Y al ver su expresión… era de dolor, lo que hizo que se le apretara el pecho.

Reprimió con alto grado de esfuerzo el acercarse y abrazarla ¡Por Dios! Como quería confortarla…

— La Señora Svensson… — carraspeo Inuyasha al sentir su garganta secarse — seguía en pie, así que, me ofrecí a traer para ella poder ir a dormir.

Kagome, luego de secarse lo mas disimulada posible los ojos, lo observo con curiosidad por unos segundos, preocupándolo mas de lo que estaba.

— ¿Cuánto estuviste con ella? — pregunto finalmente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por tu hablar como ella — dijo imitando a la mujer.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño e intento buscar en su mente en que pudo haber fallado, ya que siempre se considero correcto en su hablar. Obviando su vocabulario de golfillo antes de que su padre y Connie lo corrigieran, y luego su tío Tony cuando vivo con él. Sin embargo, errar es humano.

— unos cuanto minutos — dijo algo avergonzado.

— mmm… — fue lo único que musito y, con gran placer llevo el tazón hacia sus labios bebiendo parte de su contenido. Inuyasha solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para ver lo que ansiaba desde la tarde, su sonrisa radiante.

— Gracias — susurro con voz cansada volviendo a beber otro poco.

La vio restregarse los ojos con fuerza para desperezarse, pero aquello no sirvió demasiado, el cansancio se mantenía y no tenía intenciones de disminuir.

— deberías estar descansado.

Ella suspiro agotada.

— no tengo cabeza para dormir. Aunque intentarlo serviría de poco…

Dejo el tazón sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a uno de los tantos estantes con archivos de la finca que se encontraban ahora acomodados en el rincón. Él solo una vez se había atrevido a tocarlos, y la ausencia de documentación en el de los últimos meses lo llevo a intentar descifrar como lidiaba ella con tal desastre. Una buena y ordenada documentación permitía un correcto manejo de lo que sea y los dolores de cabeza serian a causa de otras circunstancias. Y el que ella, con lo obsesiva con el trabajo -herencia de familia por los Taisho-, le chocaba aquella falta de preocupación.

— ¿Colocando todo en orden? — se atrevió a decir observando las fichas de contrataciones que la joven tenia en la mesa.

— Algo que no parece acabar…

— Me sorprende que tío Ed no haya intentado adiestrarte en el "arte de la administración"

Una suave risita hizo eco en los oídos de Inuyasha luego de ella oírle imitar a su bien amado tío, y este sintió su pecho arrebolarse por las emociones elevadas.

— En un comienzo lo intento, pero se dio cuenta que la administración de la finca no es algo fácil para alguien que no a recorrido sus campos, y mucho menos, si no conoce su gente y sus funciones aquí.

— ¿Así?

— Mjmm.

— Ya veo — la vio acercarse al mesón con una carpeta en mano y leer detenidamente los papeles en esta — Los Murray… y John deben representar un gran apoyo cuando tu no estas.

Ella resoplo.

— No niego las capacidades de cada uno, ya de por si, son un buen aporte...

— Pero...

Ella sonrió manteniendo la vista en el folder.

— por igual prefieren mantenerse alejados de estos documentos — bostezo y sacudió la cabeza logrando quitarse por unos instantes el cansancio.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, no me imagino a los Murray corrigiendo cuentas.

— Es cierto. Los deje a cargo por una semana la primera vez, y todo fue un desastre. Facturas sin pagar guardadas en la pagas, trabajadores debieron esperar hasta que yo arreglara el desastre para recibir su paga completa y una compensación por la demora. Un desastre, y los problemas se acumularon cuando los vendedores llegaron a cobrar lo adeudado. Un caos. ¡No podía encontrar las malditas facturas!

— ¡Dios! Me lo imagino. Sin embargo, John se ve muy estudiado en el tema.

— Es verdad. David, le enseño bien. No obstante, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con papeleo, y si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará. Ahora me encuentro pagando; documentos y facturas sin archivar repartidas en todos lados. Una semana sin revisar y los Murray se encargan de dejarme trabajo de oficina para las noches siguientes, y justo ahora...

La niñera del pequeño ingreso sin aviso previo al creerla sola como siempre, y solo una mirada costo para que se comunicaran el motivo de su presencia obviando a Inuyasha. La mujer salió al instante.

— David — dijo Kagome —. Siempre puntual.

Ella se estiro con cuidado y se dirigió a la separación entre el cuarto del bebé y la sala de juegos-oficina, sin decirle nada a Inuyasha creyéndolo innecesario.

— Kagome… — Con delicadeza, este la tomo del brazo y con suma suavidad la hizo volverse a él. Le tomo la mejilla y con su pulgar en el mentón le subió el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos esperando expresarle de ese modo con sinceridad sus palabras.

— Permíteme ayudarte — le dijo —. _Déjame_ ayudarte.

El cansancio no le nublo por completo el raciocinio ante el leve contacto, y pudo ver perfectamente en sus ojos azul cobalto mas allá de lo que él intentaba comunicarle. En su voz, en su tacto, todo lo que irradiaba expresaba tanta ternura y… ¿amor? Había visto en él esa mirada con anterioridad hacia ella, pero la duda de si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no la confundían y la llevaba a negar todo sentimiento de él hacia ella, solo como un modo de protegerse ante un sufrimiento mayor.

Sin embargo, si Ala Blanca y Vida en el Bosque tenían razón y ellos dos se pertenecían como sus otras almas ¿eso quería decir que él la amaba realmente?

La duda existía, pero tal vez, por David y ella estaría dispuesta a comprobarlo, ya que ella, para su propio dolor, lo seguía amando.

Kagome sin atreverse a decir nada, simplemente asintió y casi sin saber como mantenerse en pie, a paso calmo se dispuso a ir a ver a su hijo. Y ¿Qué podía decir?: ¿no, no me siento segura a tu lado, ya que mi sentido común no funciona correctamente? No, aquello seria delatarse, no podía hacerlo. No podía... por si misma, no podía.

David como siempre bloqueo todo mal pensamiento, logrando calmarse y centrarse en su bello hijo, que impaciente, cada vez que soltaba el pecho, desesperado lo buscaba y se pegaba a el hasta saciarse o vaciarlo, las cuales ambas alternativas sucedían siempre juntas. Pero aquello no hizo que eliminara por completo el hecho de que el padre de su hijo estaba en la habitación contigua esperándola y los nervios comenzaron a fallarle…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** ok! Me demore, lo reconozco y se que mas de alguna se quejara ya que no es el final, pero el tiempo me sigue y no me deja en paz. Capítulos para el final: no lo se, prefiero no decir el próximo es el final, porque tal vez no lo es. Pero de que queda poco, queda.

Bueno mis amigas lindas y maravillosas, espero que les guste este chapter, porque si no, ya lo subí y no queda de otra juajuajuajua.

Cuídense y saludos a todas!

Goshy: no es mi ultimo fic ya que estoy preparando otro, craneando y avanzando jejejejeje y el pobre Inu que me dan ganas de decirle DILE LA VERDAD HOMBRE, BESALA Y LISTO! Pero no se puede (a pesar de ser la escritora) besos.

Luciitah: solo diré GRACIAS! Se me hincha el pecho.

Ruth: Y NO…. NO ES EL FIN! Saludos!

NOS LEEMOS...


	36. Capitulo XXXVI

Capitulo XXXVI

Al parecer, se había tomado demasiado tiempo en atenciones al infante. Y como no iba a suceder si el pequeño la embobo e hipnotizo haciéndola olvidar todo. Sus expectantes y brillantes ojos, no le quitaban la vista de encima entretanto soltaba un gorgoteo con saliva, mientras que sin control aun de sus extremidades, las movía inquieto. La adoración mutua entre madre e hijo se prolongo por minutos transformados en dos horas que fue cuando el pequeño de mirada penetrante como su padre se digno dormirse luego de un incesante movimiento de sus regordetas manos.

Y por lo visto si se había excedido en tiempo, ya que apenas regreso a la sala con una sonrisa radiante, Inuyasha -para su sorpresa-, estaba profundamente dormido. O eso creía. Sus ojos, completamente cerrados y los suaves pero aun así ronquidos, dejaba mas que claro que esa era la causa. Se acerco a él a paso cuidadoso para examinarlo mejor.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Rosco, procurado no despertar a Inuyasha observo el escritorio. Él había encontrado los papeles que necesitaba y que tanto había buscado casi toda la tarde, para su sorpresa y -extraño- agrado. Sin embargo, un objeto que golpeo con su pie al acercarse, hizo que bajara la vista para examinar al intruso.

Los ojos entornados de Kagome, era muestra más que clara de lo poco agradada que se encontraba: una botella de whisky -la cual no recordaba haber tenido en la habitación-, era lo que se mantenía firme en la mano colgante de Inuyasha. Con cierta duda y ya no tan segura de que el sueño sea a causa del cansancio, se acerco más a él y olisco su suave respiración. Y un simple gruñido por parte de ella dejo más que claro lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. ¡El muy maldito estaba borracho!

Valla ayuda que le iba a presta, el muy truhan.

— ¡hey! ¡Taisho!

Lo sacudió con delicadeza, pero al ver que nada sucedía, la fuerza aumento; y junto con un par de maldiciones lo sacudió, provocando que la cabeza de él se azotara contra el respaldo sin piedad alguna.

Ya al ver que nada -aparte de cansarse-, lo dejo tal cual. Estaba como cuba, y el que los ronquidos se intensificaran, provoco que un resoplido se le arrancara ante su molestia y frustración.

¿Cómo era posible? si ni siquiera se había demorado tanto como para que el muy idiota se desesperara de aburrimiento y se bebiera casi la botella completa ¡Maldición! Ni que se tratara de refrescos. ¡Dios! y él que se jactaba de su excelente resistencia ¿a qué? ¿Al aire? Hasta ella aguantaba más que eso.

Si el muy considerado se hubiera emborrachado en el sofá, lo habría dejado ahí y habría continuado trabajando. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo en su silla, interponiéndose para continuar con su labor, como si el sueño y cansancio que sentía fuera poco.

Resoplo y al tener la vista pegada en el pequeño sofá ubicado en mitad de la sala, una idea se le cruzo. Tal vez... Si lo llevaba ella misma, podría deshacerse del problema.

Empujo el asiento dejándolo a él de frente a ella y analizo el modo de llevarlo sin quebrarse la espalda de paso.

Inuyasha mantenía la misma fina contextura, aunque las apariencias engañaban. Él era puro musculo y fibra, y tan alto que la sobre llevaba en varios centímetros ¡Rayos! de que pesaría, pesaría. Por un demonio… no se podía dejar amedrentar, mas de una ocasión le toco hacer trabajos forzosos, por tal estaba capacitada para la labor de llevar a un hombre a cuestas.

Ya mas motivada, regreso al análisis del mejor método de traslado, y al comprobar que lo más recomendable era apoyándoselo a su espalda y arrastrarlo así, tomo la botella y lleno el abandonado vaso en un rincón del escritorio y se empino el contenido. Sacudió la cabeza ante el fuerte licor que bajo quemando su garganta, ya ahora mas dispuesta a lograr su cometido, aunque al ver que aun quedaba su poco en la botella, se lo bebió sin remordimiento alguno. Un poco mas no le hacia mal a nadie, y un Whisky de esa calidad, era un desperdicio el dejarlo.

Un leve tambaleo, que lo achaco a la falta de alimento, casi la hizo caer sobre él, por lo que se tomo su tiempo en recuperarse. Respiro profundamente y sintió su cuerpo adquirir temperatura de modo agradable, y ni hablar de la confianza, hasta absurdas ganas de bailar le dieron. Por lo que rio divertida.

Ya lista, lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y con fuerza lo jalo hacia ella al mismo tiempo, en que se giraba para recibir el cuerpo.

— ¡Jesús...! — Exclamo al recibir el peso — Maldito idiota… ¡borracho! — farfullo molesta mientras hacía amago de arrastrarlo. Labor en verdad dolorosa en amplios sentidos, ya que su espalda estaba sufriendo y lo otro, era el exquisito perfume almizclado que le atontaba los sentidos

— no lo puedo creer. Okamanche... debe...ras ¡compensarme!

Prácticamente lo dejo caer contra el sofá sin preocuparse de si estaría o no cómodo, y mucho menos si se habría golpeado con algo en alguna parte, y todo porque su espalda era más importante.

Kagome se dirigió a su cómodo asiento dispuesta a continuar con su trabajo mientras se enderezaba el par de huesos rotos por el traslado. Pero antes de sentarse, su mirada inconscientemente fue a parar donde el susodicho y su maltrecho estado.

El pequeño sofá con suerte y lo podía mantener con medio cuerpo arriba, y el que se estuviera deslizando para terminar al suelo por efecto de la gravedad, hizo que Kagome corriera al rescate.

Lo abrazo e intento regresarlo al asiento, sin embargo al sentir su aroma, de un sopetón lo soltó. Sus hormonas no respondían como ella querían, habían reaccionado ante la cercanía, por lo que reprendió su debilidad y cargándose de voluntad lo tomo y lo dejo en el asiento con rapidez. Pero, al ver que lo mismo seguía ocurriendo una y otra vez, la joven Higurashi opto por llevarlo a su propia cama en la habitación contigua y dejarlo pasar la mona, que estar ella de soporte para que dejara de resbalarse.

Realizo el mismo trabajo para como llevo al sofá, y ya cuando llego a la cama, lo lanzo con ella misma cayendo sobre él para dejarlo bien acomodado.

Lo recostó de estomago, y dejándolo anclado con una mano tocando el suelo en caso de posibles mareos, con una fuente a la alcance por si lo necesitara.

Suspiro y se quedo ahí sentada a su lado. Se veía tan dulce y pacífico y bello, que las ganas de acariciarle el rostro no le faltaron. Su nariz, sus labios, la línea de sus cejas y los cabellos rebeldes que le caían enfrente… como había extrañado aquella intimidad y el poder verlo sin ser molestada, y mucho menos juzgada. Alargo la mano y corrió unos mechones rebeldes que cayeron sobre sus ojos y los coloco detrás de la oreja dejando luego la mano apoyada en la mejilla. Y cuando sus impulsos y deseos le iban a jugar una mala pasada, reacciono y se reprocho por su estupidez y debilidad.

Hizo intento de levantarse, pero una pesada mano cayó sobre su regazo como un costal de papas.

— ¿Kagome…? — Le observo intentar fijar la mirada hacia ella y cuando pareció reconocer algo sonrió — Mi bella y dulce Kagome... — le escucho balbucear la joven —. No sabes cuanto… te adoro.

A pesar de saberlo borracho y que sus palabras podían ser sin sentido, la calidez y el alboroto que provoco en su pecho no se iban a borrar tan rápidamente. Hasta la más minúscula hormona se le alboroto y deseo seguir escuchando cosas así, haciendo que el corazón se le ablandara con rapidez… Intento calmarse y actuar con naturalidad. Le tomo el brazo para quitárselo de encima, pero él le sujeto el faldón, por lo que ella le dijo:

— Duerme. Te hará falta.

Ella intento levantarse, sin embargo la mano de Inuyasha se lo impidió y lo vio apoyarse en la cama con su brazo libre acercándose más a ella.

— No te vayas, min... kara — aprovechando la sorpresa que demostraba la joven, el supuesto borracho se acerco a ella y con suavidad subió su mano hasta la nuca de ella impidiéndole escape. — lo único que me hará falta si te marchas, es esto...

El beso fue con tanta suavidad y dulzura, que la aturdió hasta hacerle perder las fuerzas. Agradeció el estar sentada ya, si no se habría desplomado ante la debilidad que presentaban su piernas. Y el aturdimiento de sus sentidos se vio derrotado cuando lo hizo con tal pasión y conocimiento, que sin molestia alguna había logrado avivar en ella todo recuerdo de amores anteriores junto a él.

Todo estaba fresco, como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer la última vez que se entregaron, sin embargo, la separación de meses se dejo ver al instante, en especial en él.

Ella tal vez tenía intenciones de rechazarlo, ya que en alguna parte de su cerebro, algo o alguien le susurraba que cortara aquello por su maldito bien; pero en el instante en que Inuyasha la dejo bajo él -sin idea de cómo-, permitiéndole sentir cierto miembro tenso y añorado hacer presión en su zona intima… mando al carajo a la ahora molesta vocecita de su conciencia, y se dejo hacer por él como tantas veces antes, ya que el exquisito y delicioso hormigueo provocado en todo su bajo vientre... literalmente, la hizo perder la conciencia. Y ¿que importaba? Si lo más probable es que él con lo borracho ni recuerde aquella noche, dejándola a ella como una abusadora de hombres indefensos. La sola idea la hizo sonreír con picardía.

Bueno, a un borracho no se podría catalogar como indefenso y Inuyasha mucho menos identificarlo como tal, en especial por como sabia que hacer y cómo hacerlo... Casi como si se encontrara tan consiente como lo estaba ella...

No negaba que lo había disfrutado de maravilla, incluso había eliminado todo mal pensamiento durante y luego del acto, y se había dejado hacer, como si nunca hubiera existido distancia alguna.

Eso si los embates de locura en que se dejaron llevar ambos a causa de la separación los hacía actuar fuera de si al casi llegar al climax. Ella culpando siempre a lo bebido que él estaba, y hacia ella misma, lo necesitada y cuanto lo extrañaba…

A Inuyasha la sonrisa de satisfacción no se le quito hasta que cayo rendido, manteniendo entre sus brazos a su dormida y amada joven "esposa".

No negaba que su falsa borrachera le sirvió de maravillas, e incluso ni siquiera lo había planeado.

Cuando ella se retiro de la habitación, él se dedico a vagar por el cuarto. Se imagino todas las veces en que estarían trabajando codo a codo y las oportunidades en que podría rosar su piel y admirarla sin inconvenientes.

Sus ahora marcadas curvas deseando delinearlas; sus labios, queriendo besarlos…. Intentando sacar las ideas que lo llevaran a perder la cabeza, provocando que la llegase arrinconar apenas ella ingresara a la habitación, se dedico a revisar los estantes con documentos, dando en uno de ellos -para su suerte-, con una botella de whisky con dos vasos apilados a su lado.

No estaba nueva, se notaba que ya le llevaban su buen bajo, pero de todos modos serviría para calmar cualquier ansiedad presente, hasta estaba pensando ofrecerle su poco a Kagome para calmarla.

Pero por lo visto, la falta de alimento le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no lo bastante como para terminar botado, sin embargo si se durmió en el sillón por efecto del cansancio y de los constantes mareos presentados. Y bueno, luego al tenerla tan cerca, no pudo menos que fingir seguir dormido, incluso con el golpe en la cabeza luego de caer en el sofá lo dejo pasar, sabiendo que ella al ver su maltrecha posición iría en su salvación.

Y bueno, si las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo y ahora podía disfrutar de ella completa y apasionadamente, sintiéndola de él, ahogando los deseos de devorarla al instante; se sentía de maravillas, y para nada culpable.

El momento lo alargo hasta que el deseo lo hizo soltar meses de abstinencia de ella. Y Kagome se lo agradeció, ya que ella tampoco pudo contenerse…

Ya para la mañana, un rayo de luz se filtro por la cortina y dio en los parpados de ella, y somnolientos, decidieron por abrir uno solo a la vez para testear. Pero ante la molestia producida, se volvió a cerrar no dispuesto a volver abrirse, por tal, fue el turno del otro, el cual se encontraba mejor protegido por un oscuro mechón del negro cabello. Sin poder controlar aun su motricidad fina, con un manotazo lo corrió, y perezosa gruño de satisfacción ante el descanso de su cuerpo mientras se volvía de espalda. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su vientre y al sentir la piel desnuda reacciono ante la falta de tela cubriéndola. Toco sus piernas, su pubis y sus pechos; no, no había nada.

Se tapo el rostro enrojecido a causa de la comprensión de los hechos transcurridos y olvidados, y con cuidado, con la punta de los dedos guio su mano hasta un extremo de la cama y se alivio al comprobar que ese lado, estaba vacio. Imito la acción en el otro sentido, comprobando lo mismo que la anterior, y para estar más segura, quito la cocha de su rostro e hizo una profunda inspección a la oscura habitación. Y para su alivio, se encontraba sola.

Se giro quedando de estomago al colchón y alargo sus desnudos brazos a lo largo de la cama. Por lo menos Inuyasha había tenido consideración de desaparecer de la habitación. No quería miradas de posibles recriminaciones y culpabilidad ante lo ocurrido. Aunque lo dudaba…

La verdad, es que sentía cierto vacio mesclado con placer ante la ausencia de su cómplice...

Suspiro con nostalgia de lo de anoche. Lo cierto, es que iba de mal en peor... y si seguía pensando en ello, y por sobre todo deseando repetirlo, lo mas seguro es que muy mal. Definitivamente, muy mal...

La puerta de su recamara abriéndose, la trajo a la realidad. No tenía intensiones de descubrirse o de levantar el rostro por miedo a ver una cara que la hiciera ver su falta y estupidez, y mucho menos quería ver al responsable de su ahora vergüenza.

— ¿aun dormir, _Min __kära_? — Kagome resoplo confortada al saber que era Erika quien se había dispuesto a llevarle el… ¿desayuno? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

Con rapidez alzo la cabeza y entre el cielo gris que le permitía ver la fina abertura de la cortina no pudo apreciar nada de tiempo exacto. Erika se acerco a la ventana y las abrió provocando el rechazo de Kagome como si fuera un vampiro, instándola arrellanarse en sus colchas.

— No, pero las ganas de volver hacerlo no me faltan — soltó un quejido gutural y se acomodo en la amplia cama escondiendo el rostro en el almohadón.

— poder ver, que ya no sentir molestias.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto sin quitar su rostro de donde estaba.

— hace meses dormir mal. Ni pequeño David provocar cansancio como para despertar antes del mediodía.

— ¿mediodía? — bufo y estiro la mano a la mesa de noche a lado derecho y tomo el reloj de bolsillo que ella tenia muy bien guardado en la cajonera — ¿las 10:45? ¿Qué demonios…? Esto esta malo — dijo incrédula volviéndose acomodar.

— No esta malo — dijo la mujer pasando al sueco —. Inuyasha se levanto muy temprano, y se encargo de pedirme que nadie te molestara. Quería que descansaras, ya que según él: tú le permitiste ayudarte en tus labores. Ahora él esta en el campo registrando, viendo… no recuerdo.

— Inuyasha… — trago saliva incomoda e incrédula. Se sentó en la cama e intento acomodar las ideas poco claras en su cabeza para poder decir algo coherente, cosa que dudaba — él… — volvió a tragar olvidando el sueco —, ¿él está en el campo? — Erika asintió mientras servía el té — ¿trabajando? — Ella volvió a sentir —, y… ¿se levanto temprano? — Erika divertida, acercándose con la taza en mano, asintió de nuevo — ¿en serio?

— Muy en serio — contesto la mujer en su idioma natal acercándole la loza. La señora Svensson se volvió y del cuarto de vestir tomo un camisón de fino encaje y se lo entrego para que se lo colocara —. Inuyasha se veía muy energético. Y ni hablar de su excelente humor ¿las cosas están bien?

— ¿bien? No sé de que hablas — hablo en el idioma de la mujer.

— mmm — se gano a su lado haciéndola sentir tan pequeña e indefensa... Y con cuidado de madre le ayudo a cubrir su desnudes —. Tu cuando duermes, o lo haces vestida ó con camisón. Y la noche no estaba como para dormir… sin nada — Kagome mostro un evidente sonrojo e intento desviar la mirada —. Discúlpame, mi querida. No quería…

— No te preocupes — le dijo la joven intentando recomponerse —. Sería absurdo negar algo, si me has encontrado en este estado… y además, eres la única con la cual me atrevo hablar, a decir verdad. Mis primas al enterarse de que sucedió anoche, estarán al punto de planificar una fiesta y me llenaran de felicitaciones por algo que considero no como para ello. Y mis hermanas… — suspiro con pesar — Tal vez tomen partido por mis primas. Aunque dudo Jade… No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo.

— ¿qué harás?

— no sé. Temo dejarme llevar y no ver las cosas como son realmente. Extrañaba a Inuyasha en amplios sentidos, lo reconozco. Pero, no estoy dispuesta entregarme por menos de lo que exijo.

— y eso… ¿Qué sería?

— amor.

Erika sonrió ampliamente y le tomo la mano. Por un segundo estuvo dispuesta a decirle que no tendría que esperar, ya que el joven, por lo que descubrió, si la amaba y mucho. Pero consideraba que aquello era algo que él debía decirle, ya que Kagome deseaba escuchárselo a él y a nadie más.

— Y aun no lo perdono por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo — agrego con evidente molestia.

Había planeado dedicarse de lleno al trabajo, pero apenas David apareció en la sala de juegos en brazos de su niñera, no pudo más que dejar todo de lado y dedicarse solo a él. Total ¿que era un día sin ver documentos? Estos seguirían ahí, atormentándola luego.

Luego de una larga visita junto a David a la tribu, jugo y disfruto de la compañía de los otros menores de la casa en el jardín. Los hijos de Erika se habían sumado un poco incómodos y temerosos, en especial el mayor, pero este al ver que su hermano menor se pegaba a Kagome con cariño después de que ella lo llamar y al ver como ella lo recibía del mismo modo sentándolo en su regazo, el pequeño se dejo.

Jack y Judy, siempre inseparables, también se sumaron a ellos. Juguetearon con el pequeño embobadas, hasta que este cansado, exigió ser llevado a su recamara.

La paz se respirada alrededor de Tres Caballos, y Kagome rogaba porque así se mantuviera. Suficiente tenía con su lucha interna despertada desde la noche, como para mas remate tener que lidiar con asuntos exteriores.

Estaba cansada emocional y físicamente a pesar de no demostrarlo. Aunque no como para no compartir con los suyos; sí con el tener que arreglar entuertos que se presentaban, y la enfermedad de Vida en el Bosque sumado a la "solicitud" del ejército. De la cual, aun no encontraba una solución astuta como para escapar de aquello.

¿Cómo proteger a los suyos, sin que la conciencia le recuerde a diario una falta a sus principios? No lo sabía, y miedo hacia el futuro era lo único que obtenía como respuesta.

Si antes su apetito había disminuido, con esto, se encontraba peor sin siquiera tocar su plato durante la mesa.

Sus tíos se habían ofrecido en ayudarla colocando a su disposición del dinero de ellos si era necesario, sin embargo, no era una cosa de dinero. Ella tenía en su cuenta y contable en caja lo bastante como para levantar esa finca una y dos veces, era la masacre india que se iba a producir, y justo cuando Vida en el bosque estaba en su proceso de transición hacia el otro mundo.

Y de solo pensar en que él la dejaría…

Manteniéndose en un estado fuera de sí, con la mente totalmente en blanco, ni cuenta se dio de Inuyasha había ingresado a la habitación. Y al parecer él tampoco se había percatado de su presencia. La salita de juegos estaba a oscuras porque ella lo exiguo así, le bastaba con la luz del cuarto del bebé que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta.

El golpe de carpetas chocando contra el mueble del escritorio la hizo reaccionar, y pudo reconocer a la perfección la silueta que se desplazaba en dirección al cuarto del infante. La puerta se cerró dejando todo en penumbra y en absoluta soledad, y con completa curiosidad, y creyendo que no sería sorprendida –aunque poco le importaba si ocurría-, se dirigió hacia los papeles.

Prendió las velas de un candelabro y lo acerco al escritorio. Eran unas carpetas de contabilidad que…

— Buenas tardes — Kagome se exalto y se corrió asustada del escritorio, sintiéndose inmediatamente estúpida por ello al ser la dueña y señora, y además, estaba en su maldito sector privado.

— Buenas tardes — respondió la joven volviendo acercarse a los papeles luego de una reprimenda mental.

Inuyasha se acerco a su lado apegándose a ella sin alertarla, y manteniendo la mirada en la joven, dejo otros documentos que acababa de sacar sobre el escritorio.

— Te ves mas descansada — le dijo en el oído —. Eso es bueno.

La joven carraspeo la garganta y se alejo de él instalándose en el otro extremo del mueble simulando revisar documentos para pasar el nerviosismo provocado.

— Eh… veo — comenzó a decir con cierta dificultad —, que has estado… ocupado.

— Así es — contesto ocultando su sonrisa —. No niego que el trabajo de campo es bastante interesante, por así decirlo, y me es atractivo — suspiro —; pero lo administrativo es lo mío. Mal de familia se le podría considerar.

— por lo visto, si… Me percate anoche — frunció el ceño e incómoda recordando lo sucedido luego de su… conversación —, que habías encontrado los documentos que necesitaba.

— Si — con rapidez se acerco a los archivos y saco una serie de papeles y carpetas —. Me costó un poco saber que era lo que estabas haciendo, y estabas ocupada como para ir a molestarte con una simple consulta. Así que, revisando por aquí y por allá, vi que estabas tratando de sacar el costo del ganado.

Kagome se mostro sorprendida ante la habilidad demostrada.

— Sí — afirmo ella —. Los Murray revolvieron una serie de facturas y documentos referente a la compra y venta tanto de ganado como de insumos para estos (por si te habrás dado cuenta); lo que me ha complicado la existencia. Sin ellos claros, no sabré cuanto ganado se tiene ahora. A menos de que vaya a contarlo — Inuyasha coloco los ojos en blanco al oír aquello, ya que por lo que había descubierto, tenían más de 25.000 reses esparcidas por diferentes explanadas —. Y necesito saber cuánto hemos gastado por ellos. Lo que no ha sido poco, a causa del duro invierno que nos toco.

— Te agradara saber, que ya lo tengo casi listo — una mirada de incredibilidad basto para que él se corrigiera —. Bueno — ella bufo y volvió su atención a los papeles —, falta todavía inventariar tres bodegas e ir a ver las reses que están enfermas.

Ella alzo la vista y lo penetro con la mirada hasta dejarlo petrificado por la severidad con que lo hacía.

— ¡¿Reses enfermas? — exclamo Kagome.

— calma…

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Por qué nadie me informo?

La tomo de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo, pero ella no entendía de suplicas. Estaba enardecida, se sentía pasada a llevar y para mas remate, la acumulación de emociones que había tenido que trabajar para contenerlas, no mostraban interés en quedarse en su interior ya que estaban dispuestas a salir y todas de una sola vez, convertidas en ira. Y para mas remate, él la había tocado… ¡oh Dios!

— ¿calma? — Le dijo alejándose de él — ¿me pides calma? Una sola res enferma puede ser algo no tan preocupante y lo dejaría pasar si los peones lo solucionan. Pero si me dices "reses" ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? La economía de la finca depende del ganado en gran parte, y si hay una maldita epidemia… ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me quede tranquila? Si incluso esto puede afectar a los otros animales.

— John las vio — ella resoplo y se volvió hacia la ventana y se cruzo de brazos sin interés en bajar sus humos, por lo que él se armo de eterna paciencia —. Por lo visto, unas vacas estaban con las ubres afiebradas.

— ¿mastitis? — musito sin salir de su estado imaginándose lo peor de todo. Inuyasha se acerco por detrás y la abrazo con suavidad y luego la apretó más hacia él. Y ella, incomoda a causa de la apremiante necesidad de sentirlo cerca y por sentirse confortada, se separo de él.

— John dijo eso — soltó Inuyasha acompañándose con un suspiro —, pero esperaba no haber llegado tan tarde. Me conto que les limpiaron bien y las ordeñaron para vaciarles las ubres. Tengo entendido que luego les iba aplicar unos emplastos para desinfectarles. Por lo que oí, es algo peligroso.

— Algo que ninguna madre se salva… — musito y, ya mas aliviada y calmada, se volvió a él.

— ¿porque lo dices? — pregunto él.

— no es una enfermedad dada solo en los animales. Muchas mujeres han muerto por lo mismo.

Sintió la mirada tensa y alarmada de Inuyasha sobre ella, provocando que su corazón se sintiera acongojado.

— tú… — musito él con dificultad intentando acercársele.

— tomo las precauciones correspondientes. Ala Blanca me enseño bien.

— aun así…

— Aun así, David se encarga de vaciarme hasta darme vuelta — soltó una suave risita mientras con la puta de los dedos hurgueteaba los papeles sobre la mesa —. No hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿me lo aseguras? ¿Me prometes que nada te sucederá?

No sabía que sentir en ese momento. La mirada de él era tan intensa y a la vez preocupante, que la hacía sentir pequeña y vulnerable, pero especialmente, quería sentirse protegida por él.

— Lo prometo — se atrevió a musitar.

Él sonrió. Tal vez percibió la tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos efecto de la atracción innegable, ya que su mirada fue tan intensa que prácticamente le corto el aliento a la joven. Sin embargo, Kagome con gran trabajo corrió la vista y se acomodo detrás de su escritorio.

— Si me explicas que llevas hecho — carraspeo la garganta al escuchar su propia voz más ronca —, podremos terminar antes con mi ayuda — él sonrió seductor. Tomo los documentos y los ubico frente de ella.

Luego de acercamientos disimulados por parte de él y de que ella intentara con gran esfuerzo concentrarse en lo que se le explicaba, Kagome suspiro agotada mentalmente.

— No veo conexión alguna — señalo la joven luego de una larga explicación.

Inuyasha con un movimiento rápido le dejo encima otro papel que ella había descartado sin darse cuenta.

La joven lo tomo y observo al detalle, comparando y analizando datos.

— ¿y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te cuadran ahora?

— bueno. Si lo expones de este modo… si. Está correcto.

— me place saber que te soy de ayuda.

Y ahí estaba la mirada de nuevo. Se sentía mareada de un momento a otro, y al alcohol ya no podía culpar, tal vez si a la falta de alimento a pesar de saber que el verdadero causante de aquella sensación de vértigo estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Poco importaba ya, lo único importante era cuanto tiempo se iba a tomar para besarla. Si es que eso tenía planeado hacer, y como deseaba que si…

Y nunca lo sabría, ya que el momento se había cortado. Jade ingreso sin anunciarse –costumbre que últimamente se le había contagiado de sus primas-, y no mostro intensiones de retirarse sin dejarse notar.

Cruzada de manos contra la puerta abierta, sin mirarlo, esperó que Inuyasha se retirara. Algo que él no hizo de muy buen grado.

Él paso a su lado y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se retiro.

La mirada confusa y a la vez decepcionada de Kagome no paso inadvertida para Jade, sin embargo no realizo comentario alguno sobre ello, simplemente dijo:

— la cena está servida.

Kagome no tuvo idea de cómo sobrevivió a la cena. Recordaba haber bebido algo que le sirvieron, de lo cual tampoco tenía idea que era o quien fue que se lo coloco enfrente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía mucho más calmada y… ¡feliz!

¿Podía creerlo? Estaba feliz… se sintió guiar hacia las escaleras como si estuviera en una nube flotando de felicidad, y luego ser llevada a su recamara. No tenía idea de quién era el atento. Recordaría averiguarlo al día siguiente para agradecérselo.

Creyéndose sola en su habitación luego de oír la puerta cerrarse, acompañada de algunos tambaleos, se fue despojando de cada una de sus prendas de vestir; partiendo por sus botines. Los cuales los lanzo a su espalda sin preocuparse de donde callo. El resto, fue fácil.

Gracias a su indumentaria cómoda, así mismo era para deshacerse de ella. Solo quedo con la enagua, de la cual le dio pereza quitarse. De un tropezón cayó sobre la cama y con un leve forcejeo, intento sacar las colchas para meterse entre ellas, pero nada logro. Kagome estaba demasiado aturdida como para coordinar algo, especialmente para ver que tenía que levantarse un poco para lograr lo deseado, así que simplemente tiro su brazo a un extremo y desarmo la cama de ese lado llevando las cubiertas hacia ella.

— bendito paraíso terrenal… — musito con un prolongado suspiro.

Y desde ahí, todo fue placer…

A la madrugada, una leve molestia estomacal la hizo entrar en sí. Con un quejido se acomodo a su lado derecho de mala gana. Unos retortijones se dejaron oír, y para mas remate la cabeza le dolía como nunca, sumándole la sed presentada, como si estuviera con las típicas molestias del exceso de alcohol. Gruño sin creerlo posible, ya que no recodaba haber bebido como para encontrarse en tal estado. Bueno, recordaba haber tomado una o dos copas de oporto durante la cena, pero nada más. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada más luego de eso…

Se volvió acomodar en la amplia cama, y apenas intento alejar la molestia con sus pensamientos, se topo con una sombra oscura a unos cuantos milímetros de ella.

Si otra se hubiera encontrado en sus zapatos, habría gritado como loca, y si lo pensaba mejor, era lo correcto. Sin embargo ella, era Kagome Higurashi y no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que solicitaba ayuda, y menos de manera escandalosa.

De modo automático metió la mano debajo de la cama y saco su revólver que siempre mantenía entre las tablas y el colchón, y todo en caso "dé", y este era definitivamente un "dé".

El simple chasquido del arma lista para disparar a solo una cortísima distancia, alerto al intruso y este solamente se digno abrir los ojos con absoluta calma, permitiéndole a la joven reconocer el intruso-no tan intruso.

Por un demonio… ¿Inuyasha?

Las molestias pasaron a segundo puesto.

— ¿te perdiste de habitación? — dijo la joven en un alarmante susurro.

Él a través de la tela de su camisa sintió el frio metal del cañón.

— ¿tienes planeado dispararme? — pregunto él manteniendo la calma y la vista fija en ella.

— depende.

Este sonrió de medio lado entre las sombras.

— y yo que creía que, sucedido luego lo de hace unas horas no sería de extrañar el estar aquí.

Ella titubeo lo dicho y lo proceso una y otra vez, sin encontrar nada en su revuelta cabeza aparte de un molesto dolor.

— No sé de que hablas — dijo con firmeza.

— ¿no? — soltó con evidente desencanto.

— ¡no! Si lo supiera, no lo preguntaría ¿no crees?

— por Dios. Difícil no recordar una noche como la de hoy ¿estás segura?

Ella palideció de tan solo imaginarse que la situación se había repetido, y que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera si lo había disfrutado… ¡calla! No podía creerlo, estaba más preocupada de eso que del hecho de que Inuyasha se había aprovechado de su… ¿de su qué? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué diablos le había ocurrido como para haber quedado esas horas de su vida en el olvido. Pero de que se había aprovechado, lo había hecho.

El tejado de vidrio, lo cubrió con un inmenso bloque de roca pulida.

— si ves, estoy completamente vestido.

Lo observo a través de las sombras y pudo corroborar lo que le decía. Lo único que faltaba, era la chaqueta y las botas, incluso, ahora que lo veía bien, no se había tapado a causa de que ella tenía toda la ropa de cama envolviéndola como un capullo, haciéndola sentir un cierto grado de remordimiento debido a lo fría que estaba la noche...

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Dejándose llevar por los malditos sentimientos.

— eso dice… eso dice nada.

— si quieres creer que me aproveche de ti mientras estabas inconsciente, lamento decepcionarte.

— De todos modos, ¿cómo explicas el que tú estés aquí y yo… así? — señalo su atuendo mientras con un sorpréndete pudor se cubría.

— Bueno… — lo vio dudar y sonreír con picardía mientras observaba la parte cubierta de su cuerpo, y Kagome enancho los ojos al no poder creerlo, pero luego él río divertido —. Todo tiene su debida explicación.

— dilas entonces.

Inuyasha guardo silencio mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama. Se estiro a lo largo, cruzo sus piernas y paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca mostrando una actitud de completa relajación.

— ¡¿y? — soltó ella en estado ya de exasperación.

— y… anoche bebiste de mas y yo te traje a tu habitación. Y si estas solo con tu ropa interior, yo no tuve nada que ver en ello. Todo lo hiciste tú. Te desvestiste y luego te acostaste. No te toque un solo cabello. Aunque… pude haber mirado un poco.

Él sonrió.

— con que… borracha ¿eh? — Inuyasha asintió divertido —. Y… ¿debo suponer que te quedaste para velar mi sueño?

— lo iba hacer de todos modos desde la comodidad de esa silla, pero tú me exigiste que no me alejara de ti. Por lo que me quede a tu lado. Quieto en el mismo lugar, como el caballero que soy.

Ella enarco una ceja ante las últimas palabras, y estuvo a punto de bufarse.

Él carraspeo la garganta al sentir el arma aun apuntándolo.

— ¿aun piensas dispararme? — pregunto Inuyasha. Pero la pregunta quedo en el aire por varios segundos, ya que Kagome no mostraba intensiones de responder. Sin embargo, que el martillo del revolver volviera a sonar, era respuesta suficiente. Su cuerpo, iba a mantener los agujeros de siempre.

La observo levantarse y quedarse enfrente del mueble de noche, para luego dejar su arma sobre él. Luego la vio ir a su cuarto de ropa perdiéndose por un buen tiempo, hasta que reapareció completamente vestida.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? — Exclamo Inuyasha al tiempo en que se sentaba de un brinco — son por lo menos — realizo una pausa mientras veía su reloj de bolsillo el cual había dejado en la mesita de noche en su lado de la cama —, las cuatro de la madrugada. Aun es temprano.

— dile eso a tu hijo. Debe tener hambre ya — se ajusto la faja y arreglo la blusa.

— hambre podrá tener, pero eso no requiere de que te vistas para ir a verlo.

Lo miro a través del espejo y sonrió divertida ante su exagerada -para ella- preocupación.

— Duerme si quieres. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y las vacas enfermas es una de mis pocas preocupaciones.

Ella desapareció al instante.

Entre curiosidad y preocupación fue lo que motivo a Inuyasha a mantenerse a la espera de ella en la entrada de la cocina. Y para su sorpresa, no estarían solos. Un grupo de hombres a tales horas se encontraban ahí también, en los cuales, los irlandeses los capitaneaban.

— ¿el novato, temprano? — escucho decir la inconfundible voz de los irlandeses. O mejor dicho, de Trevor, quien más lo fastidiaba a penas encontraba la ocasión.

— por lo visto — le escucho a otro de los trabajadores dirigirse al pelirrojo —, esta logrando quitarte algo ma' que la atención de la dueña.

Varios rieron, incluso el mayor de los Murray en contra de su propio hermano.

Varios comentarios se dejaron oír y los mozos de cuadra aparecieron con los caballos, justo al tiempo en que Kagome se dejo ver.

Cuando paso a un lado de Taisho, solo lo miro unos segundos sin siquiera expresar sorpresa. Por lo visto esperaba encontrárselo ahí, provocando comodidad en él. Luego continúo su rumbo internándose entre los hombres.

Los hombres se dirigieron a sus caballos, dispuestos a seguirla e Inuyasha iba hacer lo mismo, pero Kagome se lo impidió quitándole las riendas del corcel.

— traigan a Roble y regresen al Pura Sangre a su corral.

— Kagome — la llamo Trevor dándole a Inuyasha una mirada de malicia —. El mocito ya está acostumbrado a ese — señalo el pura sangre ingles —. Un caballo de no tan buena clase como lo es Roble, puede que le incomode a su trasero noble

La joven enarco una ceja y lo miro con los ojos entornados.

— Tu último comentario lo dejare de lado, ya que si recuerdas, soy hija de nobles. Lo que me coloca en la misma posición que él, lo mismo que mi hijo — Kagome suspiro intentando calmarse —. Pero si lo consideras no tan apropiado… puede que tengas razón — sonrió con exagerada ironía —. Entrégale la yegua parda — ordeno al jovenzuelo de los caballos.

— ¡¿Caramelo? ¿Mi yegua? — exclamo encolerizado Trevor.

— sí. Tengo entendido de que los irlandeses se caracterizan por ser buenos con los foráneos. Ó ¿me has mentido todo este tiempo? A demás, tengo entendido de que Inuyasha ha hecho durante un mes tu trabajo sin ningún problema, inclusive el mío. Ni siquiera es necesario que vayas; pensándolo bien.

Kagome ensancho su sonrisa al saber que había ganado, y Aidan, no se mostro para nada solidario con su hermano.

— Tú te metiste en las patas de los caballos, Pequeño — Trevor solo gruño y le tiro la rienda a Inuyasha y se dirigió a la espera del otro caballo.

Inuyasha no se veía muy a gusto con lo sucedido; lo había defendido, algo que hería su orgullo masculino y a la vez lo enaltecía, pero de todos modos, no era necesario todo ello, y se lo dejo ver de inmediato a la joven mientras ella daba un par de órdenes.

— debiste haberme dejado montar el caballo de Jack.

Kagome le indico al joven mozo que se alejara y con tranquilidad se volvió a Inuyasha.

— no. Bien Apuesto no conoce el terreno como los otros caballo de la finca, y Caramelo es perfecta para donde vamos.

— ¿Bien… Apuesto? ¿Así se llama el caballo? Por un demonio… — exclamo entre divertido y horrorizado.

— creí que Jack te lo había dicho.

— creo que lo hizo… solamente que…

— lo tomaste como un cumplido hacia ti. ¡Dios! — No sabía si darle la razón o reír ante su exceso de confianza, a pesar de que tenia sentido el que lo sitiera así —. Te informo que el caballo se llama así.

— bueno, ahora lo sé.

Kagome rio y con un suave silbido, se volvió hacia el corcel que a toda velocidad apareció ante el llamado.

— Será mejor irnos — su mirada sonriente cambio al instante, y se volvió hacia los hombres dirigiéndose a Sansón —. En tres horas debo regresar, caballeros. No hay tiempo que perder.

Todos se dispusieron a emprender camino, sin embargo, Kagome se quedo rezagada, por lo visto a la espera de algo o alguien.

Inuyasha se quedo a unos pasos de ella esperándola, y a los minutos después apareció la señora Erika con una alforja, pero al ver la expresión entre sorprendida y divertida de Kagome, él comprendió que no era a la sueca a quien la joven esperaba.

Hablaron un par de segundos, en donde al final vio a la mujer alta reír divertida e ingresar a la entrada. Kagome siguió esperando por un tiempo, hasta que sintieron un suave relincho al otro lado de la casa, por lo que Sansón respondió con uno más fuerte.

La joven acomodo las alforjas en el corcel y a galope, intento dar alcance a los trabajadores.

— ¿a quién esperabas? — pregunto Inuyasha de inmediato apenas le dio alcance.

Kagome solo agito la cabeza indicando hacia atrás y él se volvió, viendo como la yegua Andaluz blanca les seguía de cerca sin dificultad alguna.

— ¡Fase uno, completada! — le dijo la joven sin disminuir la velocidad de Sansón indicando a la yegua, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sansón había logrado atraerla, y a Inuyasha se le estaba pasando por la cabeza la loca idea de preguntarle su estrategia. Bufo. Demasiado loca…

Una serie de acantilados bordearon en plena madrugada. Y él que creía que solo la oscuridad debía preocuparle. Pero Kagome tenía razón, la yegua parda era hábil y cuidadosa, se limitaba en seguir a Sansón, el cual seguía las órdenes de Kagome, e Inuyasha, solo se preocupaba en mantenerse sobre la potranca.

Luego de prolongados y eternos minutos, cambiaron de rumbo. A los hombres los habían alcanzado en el segundo recodo entre el bosque y el mar, ya que por algún motivo, no querían seguir su avance sin la joven liderándoles.

Y al llegar a una amplia explanada, comprendió porque.

Tenía más que claro en donde se encontraban, y si no fuera porque había visto dibujos de las viviendas, la indumentaria de la gente que se dejaba ver, era más que suficiente para dejarle claro, que estaban donde los Cherokee amigos de Kagome.

Observo a la joven y la mirada de ella se volvió radiante en alegría.

— ¿son…? — musito Inuyasha sin creerlo.

Varias veces le había solicitado a John llevarlo, pero este siempre encontraba una excusa para oponerse, y ahora, que sin siquiera esperarlo estaba en aquel mundo totalmente ajeno al resto.

— Los Cherokee — agrego con dulzura Kagome.

Todos se detuvieron al otro lado del riachuelo, simplemente esperando.

Kagome se adelanto y se volvió hacia ellos, observando a cada uno deteniéndose finalmente en él. Lo observo unos segundos y luego continuó con su destino.

— Deberías seguirla — le escucho a Aidan decirle.

— no creo…

— No creo que le guste que la hagas esperar — completo este cambiando el sentido de lo que Inuyasha diría.

Taisho se volvió y pudo ver como ella se había detenido apenas había cruzado el cauce, por lo visto a su espera.

Solo dejo que la alcanzara y que le siguiera el ritmo, no le hablo ni mucho menos lo miro, emprendiendo rumbo hasta que alguien a trote calmo les salió al alcance.

Para ser un hombre no tan alto, era apuesto y de fuerte presencia. Su contextura delgada pero fibrosa era engañosa. El que llevara el pecho descubierto, hizo que Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido se volviera hacia Kagome queriendo ver si en ella había despertado algún tipo de reacción.

La joven descendió y se le acerco al hombre de melena suelta y pecho descubierto. E Inuyasha, le siguió con rapidez, queriendo decir a él de ese modo que ella le pertenecía. Algo absurdo, ya que el indio no mostro ningún interés en ella aparte de una posible amistad. Incluso, Kagome ni siquiera se mostraba afectada ante la falta de prendas en el hombre, demostrándole lo acostumbrada que estaba en ver aquello.

Los escucho con atención cada palabra que decían y observo al detalle cada movimiento de manos con el cual realzaban las palabras dichas. Ambos se habían olvidado de su presencia, hasta que el indio se detuvo en él.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza, hizo que Kagome se volviera a Inuyasha, haciéndola caer en su descortesía.

— Inuyasha, él es… — intento presentarlos regresando al ingles.

— Oso Negro — completo Taisho en Cherokee, despertando en ambos sorpresa y a la vez admiración.

— Ver que, Cielo y Mar a la Vez hablar Cherokee — dijo el hombre en su idioma natal.

¿Cielo y Mar a la Vez? Le había escuchado antes a John llamarlo así, sin embargo, este nunca le dijo cual era el motivo de tal nombre, y mucho menos quien se lo había colocado, ya que en un momento se le había salido que toda la tribu lo conocía como tal: Cielo y Mar a la Vez.

El nombre le agradaba, era melodioso al oído, y quizás algo seductor si fuera pronunciado por una voz femenina… _Cielo y Mar a la Vez…_

La voz de la joven retumbo en sus idos pronunciando aquellas palabras de un modo cautivante y envolvente, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando las cosas entre ellos, en Londres, estaban mejor.

Llevo la vista hacia ella, y como si una flecha electrificada por un rayo le hubiera dado en todo el pecho, reactivo ideas dejadas de lado a causa del comportamiento de ella hacia él.

Podía ser que el amor no la haya dejado. La pasión se mantenía, pero eso no era suficiente para permitirle a ambos la dicha de uno al otro.

Oso Negro se volvió hacia unos indios que se dejaban ver y se dispuso hablar con ellos.

— Tengo entendido, de que John te ha estado enseñando Cherokee — le dijo la joven sin quitar la vista en los hombres que discutían ante la flojera de uno de ellos al levantarse.

— así es. Ya tú saberlo, por lo que ver ¿por eso permitir acompañar?

— Nada mejor para aprender rápido — los interrumpió Oso Negro —, que hablar con otros Cherokee, Cherokee.

La joven sonrió como si recordara algo.

— Oso Negro ser un maestro muy exigente. Golpearme cabeza cada vez que me equivocaba.

El hombre río a carcajada limpia mientras que a Inuyasha se le desfiguraba el rostro de espanto ante ello.

— tú ser buena aprendiz, Ojos de Gato. Aprender rápido. No darte demasiados golpes.

Ambos rieron, e incluso Inuyasha se contagio y termino esbozando una sonrisa.

— yo creer Vida en el Bosque enseñar.

— y hacerlo, también Ave que Patea. Aunque, muy malo para enseñar. Vida en el Bosque pedirle a Oso Negro enseñarme. Él — señalo al indio enfrente de ellos — ser hijo de hermana de mujer de Vida en el Bosque.

— Ser, dos — los señalo a ambos, y al no encontrar la palabra adecuada la dijo en ingles —, primos.

Oso Negro asintió y le dio la palabra en Cherokee que significaba "primos".

— él… ¿sabe hablar en ingles? — pregunto sorprendido volviendo a su idioma. Por lo que Kagome lo forzó a regresar al Cherokee sin dejar de hablarlo, pero este estaba tan ensimismado, y sufriendo ante la falta de palabras que continuo.

— gran mayoría, saber "ingles" — le dijo Kagome —. No hablarlo, por gusto a su propio idioma.

— fue así como supiste lo que ocurría con Erika. Ó ¿me equivoco?

— Hombres soldados — dijo Oso Negro —, no poder detener lengua. Decir todo en cosa de poco tiempo; no costarme entender que suceder.

— tú… — carraspeo garganta y continuo, pero en Cherokee — tú ser Cherokee ayudarla — Este asintió y se dirigió a la joven —. Él escuchar todo, decirte luego y tú poder ayudar.

Kagome solo sonrió como modo de asentimiento y agrego, pero en ingles al Oso Negro ser llamado por otros.

— Trevor hablarme de los Suecos. Por lo que falsificar un contrato no costo tanto. Nos bastaba con el simple apellido, y yo justo ese día estaba revisando documentos de contratación y había dado con uno en blanco, y por algún motivo, el cual no recuerdo, lo deje firmado. Y Oso Negro me dijo que los soldados estaban hablando de que ella (supuestamente), iba a trabajar para mí como cocinera.

Con que esa era la parte que le faltaba de la historia para completarla.

— Mujer alta y de cabello de sol — dijo Oso Negro —, estar muy alterada, y temer nosotros de que ella perder hijo por lo mismo… — la vista del indio se perdió entre el arrebol del horizonte y su ceño se frunció al intentar identificar algo que había atraído su atención —. Perro-Demonio, estar aquí.

Kagome se volvió con urgencia, y con espanto reconoció la enorme bestia obscura que jadeante se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Rosco! — exclamo la joven apenas el can se lanzo sobre ellos y este intentaba tener tanto la atención de Kagome como de Inuyasha. Luego curioso, mientras ella trataba mantenerlo junto a sí, se dedico a olfatear a Oso Negro, quien con una mirada inescrutable lo observaba al detalle.

— Ahora entender — les dijo el indio luego de un prolongado silencio —, porque Vida en el Bosque temerle. Yo estaría igual de asustado si encontrarme en mi transición al otro mundo con tamaña bestia.

La mirada de Kagome se ensombreció y dejo de prestar atención al resto de la conversación. Incluso, no atendía a las llamadas tirantes del perro.

— él… ¿duerme? — susurro la joven.

— No — contesto el indio —. Muy mala noche. Atormentado. No lograrlo.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha con una mirada suplicante.

— ve a Rosco, por favor. No le permitas seguirme.

Este asintió y la vio marcharse hacia el interior de la tribu, ingresando luego en la tienda de tamaño mediano aun lado de la más grande.

Inuyasha se dedico a hablar con Oso Negro, pero siempre pendiente de la pronta salida de la joven. Algo de lo que no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que entre unos fuertes gritos provenientes de la tienda, Kagome salió al instante quedándose quieta donde mismo. Y las palabras en grito de un hombre — ¡DEJAME MORIR! — hizo que la joven corriera en dirección al bosque perdiéndose entre las sombras de los arboles.

No supo cuanto tiempo se desplazo entre el bosque, y tampoco le importaba. Las palabras de Vida en el Bosque hacia ella le dolieron como nada en mucho tiempo — _¡por tu culpa los espíritus no quieren venir por mí! Tú se los impides, Ojos de Gato. ¡Déjame morir de una vez por todas! ¡DEJAME MORIR!_

No había lagrimas, pero el pecho y los ojos le daban la sensación de que si. Apoyo su cabeza contra el amplio tronco del añoso roble y se abrazo a él esperando de algún modo para este absorbiera su dolor.

Las sensaciones calmantes producidas ahí la hicieron suspirar. El dejarse envolver por aquel exquisito mundo, tan antiguo y alejado de toda dimensión, se sentía como si pudiera percibir la sabiduría que ahí se guardaba.

El aroma de los cedros, mesclados con la humedad de la tierra más el proceso de descomposición de las hojas muertas, era relajante y despojante de toda pena. Uno que otro insecto se escuchaba revolotear por los al rededores. Otros ya se dejaban ver iniciando su trabajo de recolección, acompañados por el trinar de algunos pajarillos madrugadores. Aquello era, la perfección.

Otro suspiro se escapo, pero al aspirar el aire faltante, el desagradable olor a excremento animal y a carne en descomposición, le hizo comprender que ya no se encontraba sola. Y que el silencio inundara los alrededores de un instante al otro, era prueba mas que suficiente para serle ver que un depredador se encontraba en las cercanías.

El gutural y profundo ronronear sobre su cabeza era aviso más que suficiente de lo cercano que estaba. Ella, era la presa.

De reojo y con sumo cuidado observo los alrededores. Era un cazador solitario; algo extraño, considerando que ella era mucho más grande que él, como para hacerlo arriesgarse.

Dio un paso hacia tras y aquellos ojos amarillentos no le quitaron la vista de encima. Al cuarto paso, lo vio bajar la cabeza y acomodar los huesos superiores de sus extremidades delanteras. Retrocedio unos pasos más y el felino con infinita lentitud y sin quitarle la vista, descendía de manera vertical por su soporte.

Las garras que firme lo mantenían sujeto al árbol le dejaban ver lo bien que estas le dejarían un par de marcas profundas durante el juego del cazador y la presa, con la que estas criaturas, de modo cruel disfrutaban antes de servirse a la pobre criatura que tuvo la mala suerte de topárselo.

Del grueso pelaje del felino para protegerse del invierno, aun estaba presente, y aun así, se podía ver lo flaco que se encontraba; permitiéndole concluir dos cosas: debía estar _muy_ hambriento (incentivo más que suficiente como para hacerlo arriesgarse), y ella, no tenía intenciones de ser su desayuno.

Retrocedió con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y el cuerpo del felino se agazapaba con cada movimiento de ella, disponiéndose al ataque.

No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido. La noche era para depredadores, y el amanecer aun estaba comenzando a dejarse ver, permitiéndole aquellas bestias aun encontrarse en ventaja.

Se detuvo e hizo un inventario mental de su armamento. Cuchillas, que solo le servirían si el animal estuviera sobre ella ó… tenia que ser lo bastante rápida como para lanzárselo. Muy arriesgado ¿Qué mas tenia? ¡Las pistolas! Claro. Ó… no. Rayos. Lo liviano que sentía sus caderas le hizo caer en su falta ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlas?

Claro que sabia. Si Inuyasha andaba cada cinco segundos revoloteando en su mente ¿Cómo iba a coordinar siquiera guardar algo tan importante como las armas de fuego si él la hacia olvidar todo? ¡Dios! Como quería que Inuyasha llegara a salvarla…

Se dispuso a dos planes. El primero correr y gritar; el segundo, enfrentar al maldito bastardo, así este terminara rasgado algunas partes de su piel. Pero de ningún modo, se dejaría morir, así el correr fuera la mejor opción.

Se acomodo, pero no fue lo bastante rápida para el felino. Solo en una fracción de segundos lo vio saltar hacia ella, a la vez que otra sombra se abalanzaba hacia la bestia. Pero no fue suficiente como para impedir que la alcanzara.

Se volvió a mirar, y pudo ver como Sansón, sobre sus dos patas se disponía a pisotear al animal y como un gruñido de otro animal mantenía detenido al felino a la espera del impacto.

Solo basto un pisotón del garañón para que el felino se quedara sin movilidad. Un suave silbido proveniente de la nariz del gato salvaje, la hizo confiarse, haciéndola caer en el sufrimiento del animal a causa de la agonía dolorosa.

Saco su cuchillo e hincándose aun lado del, pronuncio un par de palabras en Cherokee y con precisión, clavo el arma en la yugular, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

Para cuando Inuyasha, montado en Caramelo, dio con ellos gracias a que la yegua Andaluz saliera en siga de Sansón, todo había pasado. La luz pasaba a través de los arboles y Kagome, descalza, se mantenía sentada en una raíz sobresaliente de uno de los arboles.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que todo se encontraba bien. Oso Negro lo había alarmado cuando le dijo que era peligroso salir solo por el bosque a esa hora, especialmente, en el estado en que la joven lo hizo.

Sin embargo, al dar con el felino muerto con un puñal en su cuello, su vista cayó en el aspecto agotado de la joven. Su faldón desgarrado en uno de sus lados y sucio y la blusa abierta del pecho húmeda por la transpiración.

— por el amor de Dios…

La joven alzo la mirada y cayo en la espantada de Inuyasha, por lo que intentando suavizar los aires…

— mi nombre, por lo visto, no me salva de los gatos del monte.

— ¿de que demonios hablas? Te pudo haber matado — a paso veloz se acerco a ella e intento inspeccionarla — ¿te hizo daño?

No respondió, simplemente se dio el gusto de mirarlo entre su examen. Brazos, rostro, torso… nada se salvo de una revisión rápida por parte de él, cayendo al final en las piernas. Y sin autorización previa, tomo el pie descalzo del lado de la tela rajada y la levanto con cuidado. Tres marcas de uñas en la pantorrilla, completamente encarnadas le cortaron el aire.

La miro y ella simplemente le sonrió, como si quisiera decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse.

— el único problema con los felinos — comenzó a decirle —, son las infecciones que transmiten — suspiro y se apoyo contra el amplio tronco.

— ¡debo llevarte a un medico!

— No… — le tomo la mano e hizo que se detuviera en su intento de tomarla en brazos —. No es necesario. Solo, quédate aquí — Inuyasha la observo dudoso. Ya una vez lo había engañado fingiendo estar sana, y estuvo apunto de perderla — Vamos. Siéntate.

Se hizo a un lado y dejo el espacio para que Inuyasha se sentara a su lado, pero este no mostro intensiones de hacerlo.

— Vamos Cielo y Mar a la Vez — le hablo en Cherokee, y este al oírse llamar por ese nombre, se relajo un poco —. Solo un momento. Ala Blanca me proveerá de las hierbas para limpiarme las heridas. Vamos.

Completamente tenso, se sentó sobre la raíz, sin interés en soltar sus músculos. Se veía y se notaba molesto, sin embargo, Kagome lo dejo pasar. A pesar del ardor en la pierna, se sentía tan relajada, que no permitiría que el estado de otros la afectara. Rosco compartió su sentimiento, ya que se acomodo a los pies de ellos y Sansón, se dio el gusto de acariciar a la yegua blanca. Todo estaba en absoluta paz…

— Mi nombre… — la joven se volvió hacia él — ¿tú me lo colocaste?

Ella suspiro. Por lo visto, él no tenía intensiones de disfrutar del momento brindado. Se levanto y se dirigió al felino.

— se podría decir que si — saco el cuchillo y se quedo un tiempo hincada observando el animal —. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Años, a decir verdad — se levanto y con el extremo roto del faldón, limpio el arma al tiempo en que se volvía a él —. Fue luego de que, Ala Blanca me salvara la vida.

— ¿te… salvara la vida?

— Increíble — musito ella en sus pensamientos —. Por lo visto, antes de Henry me había convertido en medio fantasma.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al no entender el significado de su comentario, a lo que ella continúo.

— eh… ella dijo que desvariaba entre la fiebre, y que… llamaba a alguien. Luego, cuando mejore, con la ayuda de John, ella me pregunto que quien era "Inua-sha" — los ojos de él se cargaron de sorpresa ante la similitud de la palabra con su nombre, pero no realizo comentario alguno, esperaría para luego; ya que no deseaba interrumpirle —. Y como no me sentía capaz de ni siquiera corregirle, solo le dije que: era el modo perfecto de tener el cielo y el mar a la vez en dos esferas. Como mirar el mar y el cielo desde la costa y perderse en la unión producida en el horizonte.

Se volvió a mirarlo y pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos azules, como dos mares profundos y turbulentos.

— Tus ojos — le dijo ella —. Siempre recordé tus ojos. Tan profundos y seductores, que cautivan incluso, a quien no desea serlo. No deseaba pronunciar tu nombre, por lo que dejaba que te llamaran así. El nombre Cherokee, de algún absurdo modo, te hacia sentir mío a pesar de que no fuera así.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, y aquel magnetismo único e invisible les demostró que nunca había desaparecido. Solo le tomo unos pasos alcanzarla. La atrajo hacia él tomándole de la nuca y se dedico a observarle el rostro con infinito deleite; la suavidad de su piel al simple rose de su pulgar en la mejilla… sus ojos, tan maravillosos como únicos. Brillaban con el más dulce sentimiento que la podía motivar a expresarlos a través de ellos, como al mismo tiempo bloquear toda emoción posible…

Cuando sus ojos fueron a dar a sus labios, ya no los pudo quitar de ahí. El momento duro lo que debía durar. La beso con amor y necesidad. Se dio el gusto de saborear ambos labios. Los mordisqueo con suavidad, permitiéndole a ella disfrutar tanto como él en hacerlo. Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron en el momento perfecto, haciéndolos apegarse entre ellos deseando fundirse el uno con el otro.

La tomo desde el torso y la alzo dejándola en el aire impidiéndole cualquier escape, y como único apoyo, él mismo.

La falta de aire los hizo detenerse, sin embargo él no se dispuso a soltarla y ella a que lo hiciera. Se sentía tan bien así, que permitirían al señor tiempo detenerse sin problema alguno.

— Min Kara… — susurro Inuyasha y ella lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

El que la llamara así, le daba cierta propiedad de sentirse de él…

Un carraspeo la hizo alzar la vista en dirección al disimulado llamado, y Oso Negro, vestido listo para la labor, le indico con una simple señal que debían irse.

La sintió dejar de corresponderle el abrazo, incluso, ya ni siquiera lo hacia. Sintió las palmas de ella contra sus hombros haciendo un poco de presión para que la dejara.

Sus ojos, como muchas veces no expresaron nada, por lo que simplemente la dejo ir al ver que nada lograría…

La joven con una leve cojera se dirigió a tomar sus botines y con ellos en mano se acerco a Sansón.

— te lo obsequio.

El indio guio la vista en dirección a donde se le indico y casi estuvo a punto de reír al ver tamaña sorpresa. Ella era, Ojos de Gato.

Con un dificultoso brinco se monto al garañón y la vio marcharse sin siquiera volverse a verlo.

De nuevo a lo mismo…

Inuyasha busco al indio, encontrándolo hincado observando al animal.

— ¿Quedaras? — señalo al animal y Oso Negro solo sonrió como respuesta.

— tener vieja piel de gato de monté, y esta no estar mal. Poder usar dientes y garras para collar, tal vez los huesos. Aunque padrillo no dejarlo en buen estado, y demonio rasgarle parte de la cola y trasero

— Usar como juguete — comento Inuyasha —. Yo hacerlo en lugar de ellos.

— Ojos de Gato no lo permitiría — dijo casi horrorizado —. Ellos defenderla. Por eso animal en este estado.

— No. Cuchillo de ella ahí — señalo la yugular del animal —. Yo verlo.

— Ella enviarlo a los espíritus. Observa aquí — indico las costillas —. Garañón piso; sangre en nariz demuestra los daños internos. Él, herirlo de muerte, causarle una larga agonía y ella aliviarla.

O sea, si Sansón y Rosco no hubieran llegado, ella ahora… prefería no pensarlo.

— Te comportas como cabello de fuego — Inuyasha lo miro con curiosidad y observo cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo vio tomar el animal, colocarlo sobre sus hombros y sujetarlo de las pastas al tiempo en que se volvía hacia él —. Ese, el que siempre la sigue — a paso rápido emprendieron regreso —. Intentas que ella te vea, siéndole condescendiente. Mal, muy mal. Cambia estrategia. Demuéstrale quien ser el hombre. Demuéstrale, quien ser Cielo y Mar a la Vez. Ella hija de jefe, pero mujer al fin. No le des opción a rechazarte.

Oso Negro se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

— Entendido — continuo —, que al otro lado del océano mujeres seguirte.

— bueno… — imposible negarlo y su sonrisa de orgullo le dejo mas que claro al indio que era cierto.

— Acá no diferencia. Tú no hacerla, en especial si tienes ventaja.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto en ingles. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo buscando las palabras en su cabeza. Pero nunca se imagino que el indio lo imitaría.

— entre los Cherokee existir tradición. Ella ser tu mujer desde día en ella permitirte tocarla, no poder negarlo, con criatura imposible.

— Ella... ¿Mi mujer? — Oso Negro asintió.

— Ella _tú_ mujer — el indio coloco su dedo índice en la sien de Inuyasha y realizo presión ahí —. Recordarlo.

Su mujer. Demostrarle quien era el hombre… debía reconocer, que su idea de ser suave y casi sutil en su trato, no estaba resultando como él esperaba y hasta lo estaba cansando. Debía engañarla para lograr algo, y la verdad, es que no era mucho. Un par de besos solo hacían que se volviera loco, y sentía que ella estaba en la misma disyuntiva, y aquella noche…. Debía cambiar de táctica, estaba decidido. Ser un descarado, como ella le llamaba en antiguas discusiones. Y ahora que recordaba, mal no le había ido actuando así, hasta lo disfrutaban…

Cuando la vio, luego de que Ala Blanca la examinara, dispuesta a emprender marcha hacia la búsqueda del ganado ubicado a unas cuantas millas de la tribu, a pesar de que la mujer le indicara descanso, Inuyasha la cargo a su hombro y la llevo hacia el caballo de Aidan.

El irlandés simplemente se dedico a observar la escena dejando el espacio suficiente para que Kagome quedara acostada en el lomo, y como todo el mundo, tanto indios como los trabajadores; cada uno mostrando sorpresa y diversión. Esta comenzó agitarse y Aidan solo guardo silencio y sujeto las riendas con fuerza al tiempo que la agarraba de la faja para que no se callera.

— ¿Qué planeas que haga, ingles?

— llévala a casa y asegúrate de que no le permitan volver aquí.

Aidan sonrió malicioso y se acomodo en la montura.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Inuyasha? — Grito ella mientras intentaba zafarse golpeando la pierna del irlandés — ¡Aidan! ¡Suéltame!

— cual es el apuro, Higurashi. De todos modos, te quedan unos minutos para regresar.

— ¡maldito mentiroso! — Sabiendo que por lo menos, le quedaba una hora —. Bájame, si no quieres que te castre apenas pueda. ¡Suéltame!

— deja mis futuros hijos en paz, que sabes que de todos modos te llevare.

— ¿te volviste su mozalbete?

— No — se acerco a ella y le susurro —. Pero la vieja me mira con cara de que cumpla con lo que Taisho ha exigido de tan buen grado.

Ella sin intenciones de calmarse, continuo con su griterío, a pesar de que sabia de que él no la soltaría. Pero su pierna, recibiría todo su enojo.

— Yo que tú — le dijo Aidan —, te sujetas.

— vete al demo…

El galope inmediato la hizo parar de despotricar y sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas a la ahora no tan odiada pierna de su indeseable amigo. Como lo odiaba.

Aidan dio órdenes a todos los trabajadores de no entregarle ningún caballo a ella, y que cumpliera si no querían vérselas con él. A los de la casa, lo mismo, aunque las amenazas no fueron necesarias, ya que las tías la forzaron con suplicas calmarse y sus parientes hombres, ellos se encargarían de amarrarla si era necesario. Incluso, estaba hablando de no dejar la salir nunca más.

Inuyasha y los irlandeses llegaron tarde del campo para almorzar. Y luego de esto, solo Taisho se quedo unos minutos mas para dejar a unas criadas unas cuantas órdenes. A lo que Kagome no tuvo idea debido que ahora, se mantenía ocupada de quitarse a sus tías de su pierna.

Pero si escucho cuando Inuyasha le dijo a viva voz, que ya tenía una solución para su problema con el ejército. Sin embargo, ella estaba tan molesta con él, que no quiso preguntar de qué se trataba, y además, esos aires autoritarios que se estaba dando tanto con ella como con el resto, la tenían a punto de explotar.

A causa de que su pierna le dolía como para subir las malditas escaleras, paso todo el resto del día en el primer piso, sentada. La hicieron cambiarse de ropa y lavarse en pleno salón de té, teniendo que lidiar con comentarios sobre su mal humor, y como este podía provocarle que la leche dejara de bajarle.

Gruño exasperada. Y luego de la cena, se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación. Unas criadas salieron de su cuarto de vestir, pero ella no les presto atención.

Se quito la faja de su faldón, saco la blusa de dentro de la falda y mientras se la desabrochaba ingreso a su cuarto de vestir y saco uno de sus tantos camisones.

Se despojo del resto de ropa y con rapidez, se coloco la renda de dormir. Del banquito centrado de la habitación recogió su bata y se dispuso ir acostarse, sin embargo, cuando estaba atravesando hacia la habitación cayo en la prenda masculina que se mantenía colgada en una de las perchas. La observo con detenimiento y no se equivocaba. Recordaba haberla visto antes, sin embargo no recordaba en donde, o mejor dicho, en quien.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Volvió sus ojos al cuarto, topándose con una serie de prendas de uso varonil. A decir verdad ¡la mitad del vestuario era de hombre! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Una mala broma? ¿Alguien intentaba decirle algo con esto? Porque apenas encontrara al reponsable…

— Buenas noches — le escucho decir a Inuyasha desde la puerta.

Se volvió a él y observo cómo se acercaba al cuarto de vestir y sacaba una de las prendas masculinas que ahora había.

— buenas noches serán para ti, ya que yo no le veo nada de bueno.

De brinco en brinco se acerco a la cama y se apoyo a uno de los pilares.

— ¿en serio? — escucho preguntar desde el interior del cuartito —. La noche está muy agradable.

— ¿no me digas? — replico sarcástica —. Bueno. Debido a que estas de tan excelente humor, y que por lo visto la ropa con la que me acabo de topar es tuya, me gustaría saber ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Señalo el ropero en su amplia extensión. — ¿una gotera en el tuyo? Porque si no, no me explico que demonios hace tu ropa aquí, especialmente _aquí_.

Se dejo ver con cara de inocencia.

— no creo que deba explicar nada, ya que lo hice en la tarde ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?

— Bien — contesto secante — ¿en la tarde? ¿Estás de idiota? Lo único que me dijiste fue que tenías ideado algo para deshacerme de la solicitud del ejército.

Inuyasha simplemente se dedico a sacar cosas de un lado al otro, dejándolas luego en la cama, acompañando cada uno de sus movimientos por un suave silbido de una melodía alegre, lo que comenzaba a fastidiarla. Haciéndola caer en lo que planeaba y en que consistía su plan.

— ¡¿CON QUE ESTE ES TU PLAN? ¡¿Dormir en mi habitación y en mi cama? ¿CONMIGO?

Él con mirada pensante se quedo viendo el techo.

— prácticamente, es _nuestra_ habitación, ya que últimamente la paso más aquí. Y, se supone que para todos lo de este estado estamos casados.

Volvió a ingresar al cuarto de vestir y regreso sin la chaqueta.

— ¿Cómo es eso de, "de este estado"? — pregunto apenas lo vio volver.

— bueno… para que mi plan resulte, tuve que aumentar el radio.

— ¡¿a un estado? No entiendo en que resolvería mi problema el que todo Virginia crea que estamos casados.

— Muy fácil — se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella para luego subir un pie sobre su rodilla contraria dispuesto a sacarse la bota —. Al tu encontrarte desposada, puedes derivar la responsabilidad de la venta de las reses a tu dichoso marido (o sea, yo). Y bueno, envié una carta al cuartel de Deep Creeck informando que yo, tu marido; ya había prometido las reses a un comprador extranjero.

— y ¿tú crees — escéptica, se acerco a la cama mirándolo con curiosidad —, que se creerán todo eso?

— ¿Por qué no? Y aunque así fuera, no podrán corroborarlo luego de ser el capitán del cuartel invitado de honor a la fiesta de David.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?

— Lo invite a la fiesta de David — contesto con calma —. Mejorara las relaciones de la finca con ellos. Está todo bien pensado. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Se quito la otra bota y las dejo a un lado de la cama.

— por lo visto, no todo.

— ¿así?

— ajá — con su sarcasmo, agrego —. Supongo que también esta invitado el comprador extranjero. Ó ¿no?

— puedes buscar la falla que quieras, pero lo del comprador esta pensado también. Y sí, esta invitado.

— ¿piensas contratar un actor?

— no, claro que no, algo mucho mejor. Para esto se requiere de alguien de confianza. Ya que no a cualquiera traspasas tamaña cantidad de bienes.

— y ¿Quién es el señor confianza?

— Artie ¿Quién mas?

Ella bufó.

— pero, Artie no esta acá, por si no te has dado cuenta. Le envié una invitación hace meses; ya debería de haber llegado…

Finalizo en un susurro.

— efectivamente. Por lo que enviamos unas misivas a varios puertos hace como un mes, y ayer llego una con buenas noticias.

— ¡¿en serio? — se sentó a su lado con interes y espero la continuación.

— así es. Una tormenta, de esas llamada huracán, dejo al pobre Artie en las costas de Jamaica luego de que descargaran cargamento.

— tu no te topaste con ella — afirmo.

— no, y él tampoco. Simplemente se quedo ayudando a la gente. Ahora debe de venir en camino, si es que no ha llegado.

Bueno, eso la aliviaba lo bastante como por el hecho de haberse olvidado de él. Pero ya lo compensaría… una prenda blanca cayo frente suyo y pasmada se le quedo viendo al comprobar que era una camisa. Se volvió hacia el dueño de la prenda y casi no pudo del asombro al verlo de pie de torso desnudo comenzando desabrocharse los pantalones dispuesto a sacárselo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces? — Exclamo mientras se levantaba de un brinco afirmándose en la pierna sana.

— ¿Qué mas? Quitarme la ropa para poder acostarme. Ó ¿crees que me gusta pasearme desnudo? — la miro con interés y ella por instinto se llevo las manos al busto —. Aunque…

— ¡aunque, nada! Vete a tú habitación — chillo.

— de nuevo con lo mismo, Min Kara — se quito el pantalón y ella lo pudo apreciar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, lo que hizo que las replicas se le trabaran en la garganta —. Y no insistas que no lo lograras.

Se metió entre las colchas, acomodo las almohadas y paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de comodidad.

Para Kagome era demasiado todo esto. Iba abrir la boca para decirle sus cuantas, cuando el muy bribón la interrumpió.

— no hagas mucho ruido cuando te acueste. Tengo el sueño demasiado liviano y no me agrada que me despierten.

¿Qué no le, qué? estaba aturdida. No, perpleja. El muy idiota se había atrevido a tomar posesión de su dormitorio como si la opinión de ella no valiera nada ¡nada!

Se sentó en la cama de manera escandalosa y resoplo al verlo tan relajado. Maldito idiota…

— no hagas ruido, si no quieres que te haga el amor.

Eso la cayó al instante. Con temor observo la comodidad de su ahora no-tan-cama y cayó en lo lejano en que Taisho se encontraba de su extremo. La cama era tan inmensa que podría meter un batallón en ella y aun quedaría espacio. No, la presencia de Inuyasha ni siquiera la sentiría. Habría reído de gusto al imaginarse la cara del imbécil al ver que su plan (Cualquiera que haya sido), no le estaba resultando ¡Já!

Se metió en la cama con absoluto cuidado, y al instante en que quedo acomodada, el silencio le hizo ver que estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada. Y lo peor de todo, el sueño se había disipado por completo al imaginar, si cumpliría con lo dicho si se agitaba tan solo un poco.

¡Ay, Dios! Que noche más larga…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** POR FIN! si me demore, fue por tiempo y porque no queria subirlo por querer terminarlo donde lo deje jejejeje

¿si o no?. Inu desnudo, toda una vision de los dioses! ah... baba mas baba mas baba

bueno

que mas

Inu por fin se dio a la batalla! ese es mi macho recio!

ah! continuacion: pronto. Cuando, no tengo idea. :/ pero de que me aparesco, lo hago

besos a todas!

NOS LEEMOS...


	37. Capitulo XXXVII

Capitulo XXXVII

Los ojos en verdad le ardían. Tenia unas intensas ganas de moverse, pero por miedo, no lo hacia ¿podía creerlo? No se atrevía moverse por si Inuyasha cumplía con lo dicho, y como necesitaba cambiar de posición. Había cometido el error de quedarse apoyada en su pierna herida, y el que la sintiera palpitar, no era nada bueno.

Y sus pies los sentía como dos témpanos de hielo… frio, sentía demasiado frio. Aguanto la respiración y se decidió a esperar un poco mas ¿Cuánto hacia que se había acostado? Se le hacia una eternidad. Justo esa noche se le ocurrió a cronos hacer el tiempo más lento.

Maldita mitología griega. Mejor dicho, maldito su tutor por enseñarle aquellas -ahora-, estupideces.

¿Fue un movimiento lo que sintió? Se coloco completamente rígida. La sola idea de imaginar que Inuyasha estaba realizando algún acercamiento, la dejo petrificada a la espera. Ni siquiera respiraba por intento de sentir si se volvía a repetir. Sin embargo, al ver que nada se sentía, oía y mucho menos olía... ¡Rayos! Ahora comenzaría la paranoia.

Quizás debería darse un tiro, y tan solo ahí dejaría de pensar estupideces. El muy cretino se dio el gusto de dejarla con la disyuntiva y el quiebra-sesos al intentar pensar si llevaría a cabo su maldita y deseada amenaza... Y su pierna...

Necesitaba volverse; hacer lo que sea, ya sea saltar sobre su maldita pierna herida hasta que todos los puntos se rasgaran y así ella muriera desangrada. Pensamientos suicidas... Demasiados pensamiento suicidas y mucho tiempo sin siquiera pestañar.

De seguro que Inuyasha debía de estar en el quinto sueño, y ella que no podía ni iniciar uno... Tal vez lo mejor seria darse un tiro. Y ahí estaba la idea de matarse. Quizás, lo mejor seria matarlo a él y así ella, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo, su alma y en especial su cama, serian libres por fin... su pecho se oprimió y el frio se hizo mas intenso con la idea.

Suspiro con pesar.

Como deseaba que las cosa fueran distintas... Solo necesitaba una señal. Y lo que ella pedía para ser feliz, no era demasiado, pero si lo justo.

Dios. Quería llorar de desesperación.

La cabeza, para más remate, le comenzaba a doler.

¡Fantástico! Le dolía la pierna, la cabeza, los ojos y hasta el más minúsculo musculo de su cuerpo, y a todo esto, debía agregarle el frio. Lo único bueno, es que comenzaba a sentir sueño, pero el frio no pasaba y ya comenzaba a tiritar, algo que con gran trabajo le costaba controlar.

Llevo sus pensamientos hacia el extremo en donde estaba Inuyasha y recordó aquella vez en que la abrazo para hacerla entra en calor cuando estaba enferma… que tibio se sentía estar cerca de él, y ni hablar de cuando le hacia el amor…

La ultima idea le retumbo por varios segundos, idea que por momentos se veía mezclaba con la amenaza de Inuyasha.

Y cuando el frio se le hizo más insoportable….

¡Estaba decidido! Lo forzaría -disimuladamente- a que le hiciera el amor; todo por algo meramente medico. Era eso, o morir congelada ¿no?

Con cuidado, sin ser demasiado exagerada, se giro e intento con dificultad cubrirse hasta la cabeza, soltando uno que otro quejido a causa del frio y del rose en la pierna, o lo mas probable, a causa del temor ante "el que sucedería".

Al instante escucho un suspiro demasiado cercano, lo que hizo que se arrellanara más en las colchas un poco acobardada, en especial cuando le escucho hablar demasiado cerca.

— te lo advertí, min kara.

Abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba él, prácticamente rosándola. Rayos. Si se había movido hacia ella, no había sido una ilusión.

La atrajo hacia él y sin tiempo para impedirlo, se vio debajo de Inuyasha sintiendo un agradable cambio de temperatura.

— ¿Q-qué rayos haces? — Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? — sintió como separo la pelvis de ella y como luego subía la camisola dejándola sin cubrir hasta el vientre sintiendo un frio metal rosando su piel ante el acenso.

— ¿Creías q-que me quedaría quieta hasta el amanecer? — lo espeto.

— estaba esperanzado de que no.

Se dejo caer sobre ella y su mano subió hasta detenerse en la cadera y ahí realizo un poco de presión chocando ambos sexos.

— Bueno, te informo... — intento decir entre aquellas agradables sensaciones — Que estaba... ¡Ay, Dios! Incomoda.

— ¿Lo estas aun?

Le beso el cuello, subió hasta su oreja, recorrió su mandíbula y volvió a bajar llegando hasta el hombro. Lo hacia con tanta lentitud, que ya la tenia apunto de un colapso emocional y físico.

Él bajó hasta el nacimiento del busto y cuando entre rodeos comenzó acariciar y besar la zona, se detuvo y subió hasta su mejilla.

— ¿Lo estas?

Al no escuchar respuesta, con la punta de la nariz roso la piel de su cuello y descendió sin quitarle la vista bajando su mano hasta el muslo incitándolo a que este se alzara hasta dejar la pierna atada a su espalda.

— Dime — susurro seductor.

Maldito, la estaba torturando, y su otra mano que se dirigía su otra pierna y acariciaba la zona interna de su muslo… no podía procesar palabra y él que la forzaba. Por lo que sin aguantarlo y con gran esfuerzo de coordinar algo, exclamo:

— ¡No!

Inuyasha levanto el rostro y la miro directo a los ojos.

— ¿Me deseas?

Su órgano erecto volvió hacer presión contra ella y estuvo a punto de gritar.

Cansada de su jueguito de respuestas obvias; con furia en los ojos, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo separo.

— ¡Por amor a Dios, Inuyasha! hazme el amor de una buena vez, ó juro que desearas estar muerto para mañana.

Al comienzo se vio sorprendido, sin embargo luego comenzó a reír divertido.

— Si me lo pides tan dulcemente ¿como negarme?

Le quito el camisón, y al instante la beso… un suspiro de alivio resonó en la habitación por parte de ambos, ya que ahí estaba lo que necesitaban. La penetro con ansias una y otra vez… y aquel glorioso final donde todos los fuegos artificiales y volcanes estallaron en conjunto a su propio éxtasis, se presento en un momento en que creyó morir, y él, la acompaño al instante. Ello, era la gloria.

Se acomodaron en la inmensa cama sudorosos y se quedaron abrazados. Ella sobre su pecho, permitiéndose así descansar e intentar mantener el calor de su cuerpo, que desconsiderado parecía dejarla con rapidez. ¡Dios! Estaba cansada… y a la vez, tan feliz…

La satisfacción en el rostro de Inuyasha, era imposible de no apreciar, producida por diversos motivos; marcando como principal, el fantástico momento que acababa de vivir junto a la mujer que amaba.

Respiro profundo y la abrazo con mayor intensidad, temeroso de que todo aquello fuera una ilusión y la perdería para siempre.

No podía perderla. En especial, cuando su todo dependía de un solo respiro de ella y de un rose de su suave piel. Pero a la vez, temía por el hecho de que ella no lo siguiera amando, y que ahora solo representaba para ella un buen disfrute de un momento, cuando para él, era absolutamente lo contrario.

Apoyo su mejilla en la frente de ella y aspiro su aroma a aceite de rosas, que tan bien lograba calmarlo como excitarlo. Ambos efectos que estaba provocando en ese instante. Le acaricio la tersa piel y un estremecimiento sintió por parte de ella ante el contacto y como la temperatura aumentaba. No era posible que lo haya olvidado…

Aquellas dos veces habían sido magnificas para ambos. Lo sabia por como la hizo estremecerse y suplicarle que le hiciera el amor, despertando en ella el deseo que tan solo él sabia hacer, ya que nadie más, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo como él… nadie más.

¡Maldita sea! Ella era suya, Oso Negro se lo había dicho, y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacerle ver a ella, que sin su amor, estaría tan desolada como él lo estaba. Lograría robarle un "te amo", así se le fuera la vida en ello, y durante ello, él la amaría por ambos.

La sintió arrellanarse más en él e intentar taparse entre temblores con las cobijas, e Inuyasha con ternura la ayudo y le beso el hombro, y la joven volvió a temblar por el cambio de temperatura presentada en aquella zona.

— Estas ardiendo — le dijo él y la abrazo con fuerza.

— Si esa es t-tu idea de… de-decirme que quieres repetir… t-te aseguro… que me siento co-completamente di-distinta. Al pa-parecer el hogar se ha a-apagado.

Un nuevo tiritón fue señal de un nuevo estremecimiento. Sentía muchísimo frio. Lo sintió acomodarse debajo de ella quedando casi sentado.

— ¿Por qué hablas así? — pregunto con tono preocupado

— no tengo… i-idea. Pero, ha-hace… mucho frio ¿po-podrías pedir… que en-enciendan… el hogar?

Inuyasha guardo silencio y lo sintió separarse de ella para luego ya no percibir su peso en la cama. Aquello fue peor, sentía más frio que antes, a lo que ella se acomodo en el espacio abandonado que aun mantenía la calidez de Inuyasha. Al minuto, pudo apreciar una tenue luz, la cual se acercaba hacia ella con rapidez.

— Kagome, mírame — dejo la vela sobre la mesita de noche e intento quitarle la colcha que le cubría ahora el rostro. Pudo apreciar la molestia por la luz en sus ahora brillantes ojos apagados.

— ¿Pe-pediste que la en-encendieran?

— Ha estado encendida por lo menos desde que llegué.

— ¡Oh Dios! — exclamo la joven al caer en la causa de su malestar.

Inuyasha con rapidez toco varias zonas del rostro, comprobando lo que la joven ya se había diagnosticado.

— Estas ardiendo en fiebre. La pierna ¿cierto?

— Lo mas... pro-probable... — él se reprendió mentalmente y con rabia contenida se volvió a ella.

— ¿Qué hago? Dime que hago — le exigió en estado de pánico, por lo que ella con suavidad le dijo:

— Primero, ma-mantener la ca-calma — él asintió —. Segundo, necesi-necesitamos... mis hierbas...

— ¿Las mismas que...?

Ella le leyó el pensamiento, hacia aquella vez en que le curo el brazo.

— Si — le dijo acompañándose con un asentimiento —. Están e-en ese… baúl.

Inuyasha corrió hasta lo señalado topándose con un obstáculo.

— Esta con seguro. La llave ¿Donde?

— En el cajón… del e-escritorio. En la… habitación…

Lo dicho le bastaba. Y no le costo dar con la llave, esta era grande y era la única en todo el bendito mueble.

— Listo — le dijo apenas comprobó que servía para abrir lo necesitado. Se acerco a ella y pudo ver como estaba en comienzo de quedarse dormida. La movió un poco y ella con pesar abrió los ojos — ¿Ahora? — le susurro.

— ¿ahora? — un destello dorado en el pecho de Inuyasha, la desconcentro, sin embargo, lo tomo como una de las llamas de las velas y su vista nublada la hacia ver cosas sin importancia — Eh… Agua hervida, un-unas dos fuentes… y vendas. Usa una de las sa-sabanas... Están en el cuarto d-de... Vestir.

Corrió al cuarto y si preocuparse de cómo dejaba, tomo el primer montón y lo dejo sobre la cama

— Sabanas, vendas ¿Qué me falta? ¡Agua hervida!

Iba toda prisa hacia la puerta, pero con la misma velocidad corrió hacia la joven

— Regreso de inmediato, amor — le beso la frente y luego los labios. Corrió otra vez hacia la puerta.

— I-Inuyasha — lo llamo la joven y este de inmediato se acerco donde ella —. Creo... que deberías co-colocarte pantalones.

Bajo la vista a sus partes, topándose con que estaban en completa libertad, a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír burlón.

— Tienes razón. No quiero preocuparme de un desmayo — a toda prisa se lo coloco más su camisa. Iba a emprender camino, pero regreso donde ella y la beso de nuevo, sorprendiéndola y más por lo oído —. Te amo, min kara.

Con una sonrisa infantil junto con un sonrojo, la joven se arrelleno en la cama y se dejo llevar a un estado de completa felicidad, gracias a lo oído y a la fiebre. Le había dicho que la ama y lágrimas querían escaparse por lo mismo. Quizás era por efecto de la fiebre y esta la hacia escuchar cosas que deseaba oír, sin embargo poco le importaba, para ella él se lo había dicho, y no habría nadie en el mundo que le cambiara aquello.

Hasta sentía, que todo de ahora en adelante podía ser diferente…

Kagome no tuvo idea de como le hizo, pero Inuyasha se había demorado la nada misma. Quizás había echado al fogón todo el aceite de las lámparas y ahora ella debería ir apagar el incendio que su "marido" debió haber dejado.

— Kagome, bebe esto.

— ¿Qué es?

— te hará bien, lo se.

Tirito y bebió un sorbo, y luego otro grande.

— Cor-Corteza de sauce… — reconoció al instante por su sabor amargo.

— Bébelo todo — le ordeno Inuyasha.

La joven realizo una mueca de amargura luego de tomar otro sorbo.

— Esta horrible.

— Te hará bien — espero hasta que ella bebiera hasta la última gota y dejo el tazón sobre la mesa de noche —. Ahora, dime. Tengo el agua, las futuras vendas, fuentes y tus hierbas ¿Qué hago…? ¿Kagome?

Se acerco a mirarla y esta estaba en proceso de dormirse.

— ¿Kagome, amor? Despierta — y ahí estaba aquella maravillosa palabra —. Dime que debo hacer y luego podrás dormir.

— Encuentra… encuentra el pelargonio — le dijo.

— ¿Cual es ese? — Tomo el bolso de cuero cayendo en un nuevo obstáculo — Todos están en bolsitas individuales.

Las observo con atención, sin embargo todas le parecían iguales.

— tiene tres nudos...

Observo de nuevo y se percato de aquel detalle. Estaban diferenciados por unos nudos colgantes. Algunos con uno solo, otros con dos nudos y así consecutivamente. Busco el de tres, dando al final con cinco de tres nudos, pero cada nudo o cuenta estaba teñida por un color, creando una nueva diferencia a causa de los tonos.

— Hay varios con tres nudos.

— Debe ser el… de rojo, morado y amarillo.

— Rojo, morado y amarillo... — murmuro para si entre su búsqueda — ¡Lo encontré!

— Con ese… debes limpiar la zona — le dijo con voz apagada. Tirito e intento ajustar su vista —. Echa… un medio puño y e-échale agua… hasta que este flote el doble.

— El doble. Está bien ¿Qué mas?

— Consuelda. Es la… d-de un solo nudo… sin teñir.

Volvió a bucear en el bolso, dando con ella con facilidad.

— Acá esta. ¿Qué hago con ella?

— humedécela… y coloca las hojas… so-sobre la herida, y luego… véndala con ella.

— De acuerdo.

— no temas… si la ves gelatinosa. De-debe colocarse así.

Inuyasha asintió, y al verla volver a tiritar e intentar cubrirse, recogió el camisón y como si de una niña se tratara, se lo coloco.

Hizo los preparativos señalados. Rajo las sabanas en tiras largas para vendar y dejo un trozo para limpiarle como ella le había hecho en su brazo.

Saco la pierna de ella entre las colchas, dando con la venda ensangrentada y húmeda en líquido incoloro e irreconocible alrededor de la sangre. Para cuando se decidió a cortar la venda ensangrentada, trago pesado, le hecho una mirada a la joven, y al verla profundamente dormida se dio a la labor de despejar el área.

Abría deseado un trago para ello…

Sacudió la cabeza y tomo la cuchilla limpia de ella acercándola al extremo anudado del vendaje. Al terminar de desenrollarla, una serie de nudos pegados a la piel, de un material que no le parecía a hilo, se encontraban alineados sobre los tres tajos hinchados y enrojecidos ¡Por Dios! No era tan impactante como cuando le vio la herida en el vientre… sin embargo, le provocaba lo mismo, el temor de perderla. Observo mejor, y pudo ver como dos de estos nudos, se habían rasgado ¡oh Dios! No se sentía capaz de coserle la piel…

Simplemente le limpiaría. La herida se mantenía bien sujeta, aquellos puntos solo eran soportes exteriores.

Respiro profundo, paso su antebrazo por la frente y armándose de valor se dispuso a humedecer el paño en la primera mezcla hecha.

Su rostro se contrajo cuando vio la piel de ella tensarse ante el posible dolor, pero no despertó, lo que lo alivio, así que con suavidad por temor a provocarle malestar, volvió acercar el paño.

— Con fuerza — le escucho decir a Kagome casi con normalidad en su tono de voz —, pero… con cuidado de hacer que otro nudo se rasguen.

— Estás despierta — se reprocho el no haber sido más cuidadoso.

— Imposible… no estarlo — y él se imagino verla sonriendo, ya que las colchas ahora le impedían verle el rostro.

— ¿Te duele demasiado?

— solo… lo que debe doler...

— Bastante entonces — afirmo acobardándose.

La joven lo sintió dudar en tocar la zona de nuevo, y más por el tono de sus palabras, por lo que dijo:

— Yo lo hago.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le impidió que se levantara.

— Lo siento — coloco la frente en el pecho de ella y la joven le tomo el rostro incitándolo a mirarle.

— no lo sientas… puedo con el dolor. Y si no… si no te sientes listo para… hacerlo, esperare. Pero, mientras más tiempo demores, mas… se prolongara todo...

Volvió apoyar la cabeza en ella y la sintió estremecerse soltó un gruñido y decidido, levanto el rostro.

— Está bien.

Se acerco y con dulzura la beso. Kagome sonrió con suavidad y asintió incentivándolo a proceder.

Suspiro pesado y volvió a tomar el paño. Quito el excedente de liquido y se dispuso a colocarlo sobre las heridas.

— Que cosa mas extraña… — murmuro al tiempo que limpiaba con cuidado de pasar a llevar las costuras.

— Si te digo que es… — murmuro ella aguantando el soltar un quejido de dolor — lo mas probable… es que te de… un ataque…

— Pruébame — dijo él.

— tripas… secas de felino.

— ¡¿Qué demonios? — exclamo este entre asqueado y horrorizado.

— ¿Qué… te sorprende? Las cuerdas de los violines… son con tripas de gatos…

— no tenia idea. Gracias por el dato — soltó sarcástico.

— de nada… — él sonrió —. Te… advertí.

— lo se — gruño bajo —. Descansa. Ya estoy por terminar.

Para cuando termino de limpiar, en las hojas de consuelda se había formado la capa gelatinosa que Kagome le había dicho. El aspecto era extraño y dudoso, sin embargo… confiaba en su palabra y supondría de que iba hacerle bien…

No supo cuando se quedo dormida, ni mucho menos cuanto fue lo que durmió.

Su cuerpo ante años de costumbre, sumado a su reloj biológico la hizo abrir los ojos. El fuego del hogar permitía luz y las pocas velas encendidas su resto. Debía ser de madrugada aun, el sol aun no se alzaba.

Se sentó en la cama y se retrajo un poco de dolor al mover con brusquedad la pierna, pero al sentir el vendaje firme, se decidió a moverse con cuidado e intentar dar con Inuyasha en la cama, en donde supuso que estaría, sin embargo no fue ahí donde se lo topo, y la escena dada solo provoco ternura.

Inuyasha dormía exhausto sobre una silla a su lado con un muy despierto infante, que recostado sobre su pecho, este entre baboseo intentaba dar con su ansiado alimento, el cual, a pesar de lamer e intentar agarrar algo apenas parecido -ya sea la mas diminuta arruga de la camisa de su padre-, nada de ahí salía. Un quejido de molestia por parte del pequeño, la hizo sonreír. Por muy tranquilo que se viera, David tenia su carácter, y en esos instantes, lo estaba dejado ver.

Su padre no podía hacer nada para calmarlo y por eso, el diminuto mozuelo rechazaba las inconscientes palmaditas de tranquilización que Inuyasha le daba entre el sueño.

No era a su padre, y mucho menos su ahora baboseada camisa lo que deseaba, era a su añorada madre, o mejor dicho, el delicioso néctar que de ella brotaba apenas succionaba aquel botón conocido y amado

Intentando no meter ruido y de no pisar demasiado con la pierna derecha, Kagome se bajo de la cama. Acomodo su camisón de dormir y con el mismo sigilo tomo al pequeño, el cual se mostro bien poco tranquilo. Sin embargo, apenas el pezón materno roso sus labios, con desesperación intentaba darle encuentro, para luego pegarse a el sin interés de soltarlo, ni siquiera para respirar; por lo que Kagome se veía forzada a quitarle el pecho a la espera de que el pequeño llenara sus pulmones de aire.

Tarea que debía repetir constantemente. Pero ya al llegar al segundo pecho, David a la mitad de vaciarlo se vio mas interesado en simplemente lamerlo sin soltarlo con sus ojitos curiosos sobre los labios de ella y a las sombras que se formaban en su rostro con el titilar de las luces, manteniéndose siempre atento.

— No — le susurro Kagome —. Debes tomar — y siguiendo a medias la orden, succiono tres veces y regreso a lo mismo, llevándola a repetir la orden junto con colocarle bien el pezón en la boca para que lo tomara correctamente.

— ¿Qué se siente? — escucho una semi-somnolienta voz enfrente suyo. No levanto el rostro, y tampoco se mostro sorprendida al oírlo. Sabía que estaba despierto desde que este se acomodo en su asiento fingiendo dormir.

— No sabría explicarlo… — le dijo. Acomodo a David y lo insto a seguir tomando —. La primera vez: nervio y extrañeza. No es lo mismo que tú lo hagas a que él. La sensación es muy diferente, pero no molesta. Es casi como un hormigueo creciente que llega a un límite, que es cuando viene el golpe de leche. No es desagradable, pero si algo incomodo, en especial cuando te descubre desprevenida y te mojas entera.

— Como cuando llegaste vestida de india.

— Si. Una de pocas veces. Pero, se podría decir que la leche baja en horas exactas. Como ahora y en tres horas más…

— Casi temporizado.

— Un buen modo para llamarle.

Para Inuyasha era toda una novedad ver a un niño siendo amamantado, y su sana curiosidad se vio despertada al ver al infante tan afanado en su labor, de la cual ahora, consistía en simplemente tener el pezón en la boca sin hacer nada más que mirar a su madre o a él cuando hablaba. Casi como si con ello quisiera decirle que esa zona le pertenecía.

Y no era necesario. No se había atrevido a tocar mas allá del contorno de los pechos de Kagome, consiente que aquel sector era la fuente de alimento de su hijo. Por lo que de buen grado se decidió a cedérselo como modo de préstamo con fecha de caducación. Ya que esa zona, le había pertenecido a él antes que a nadie. Y solo agradecía que para despertar el deseo en la madre, no dependía de aquel lugar especifico...

Kagome se cubrió, coloco un paño sobre su hombro y recostó a David sobre él y se levanto paseándolo de un lado al otro, llevando a Inuyasha a preguntarse si ya era hora de dormirlo. En especial al verla darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda creyendo que era un modo de calmarlo. A pesar de no haberle funcionado a él.

David se removía incomodo, sin embargo cuando le escucho eructar, el pequeño se relajo, permitiéndole a su madre continuar con lo mismo.

Kagome sintió la mirada curiosa y atenta de Inuyasha, viendo en sus ojos el deseo de hacerlo y saber que se sentía.

— ¿quieres intentarlo? — la miro a los ojos y la miro deseoso.

— ¿puedo?

— si quieres.

Dudo, pero se armo de valor y la miro con determinación.

— esta bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kagome cambio de posición al pequeño y se quito el paño, entregándoselo a Inuyasha. Y este imito a la joven, colocándoselo en el hombro izquierdo. Tomo a David y con sumo y exagerado cuidado lo coloco en posición.

— no debes temer. Palmaditas suaves y en un momento él cumplirá con lo suyo.

Y así fue. Aunque un poco hipeado, el eructo salió e Inuyasha casi se sintió como si el pequeño le hubiera dicho "papá" por primera vez. Lo acomodo y lo alzo varias veces y a Kagome estuvo apunto de darle un ataque de ver al pequeño prácticamente volando ¿A dónde quedo el cuidado?

— ¡Inuyasha, despacio! Aun es demasiado pequeño.

— lo siento. Es que…

— lo sé. Solo espera unos meses para expresarle de ese modo tu cariño, en especial, antes de que este comido.

— ¿Por qué…?

La respuesta salió por si sola. David devolvió parte de la leche, en un agradable estado acido sobre su padre y Kagome, sin aguantarlo rio con libertad.

— Ya veo porqué — musito alejando un poco al pequeño de si tendiéndoselo a ella, pero al ver que el asunto no era tan grave, y el que fuera su hijo quien le devolvió alimento, sonrió.

Kagome lo tomo y lo coloco sobre la cama, y con un paño humedecido, le quito los restos de leche cortada en sus labios.

— Listo — lo alzo en brazo y lo acuno en ellos al tiempo en que se levantaba —. Ya es hora de que duermas.

Inuyasha observo al pequeño, que con la boca abierta observaba con fijeza a Kagome realizando un leve sonido sin mover sus labios.

— por amor de Dios… te esta hablando — exclamo acercándose a ambos observando por sobre el hombro de la joven, quien modulaba con exageración cada palabra que salía de sus labios bajo la atenta y maravillada mirada del infante.

— oh… claro que si. David sabe que debe seguir durmiendo, así que intenta hacer que lo olvide haciendo este tipo de cosas y la mayoría del tiempo lo logra, especialmente cuando me sonríe ¿no es cierto, amor? — el pequeño volvió a realizar otro ruidito y Kagome lo levanto un poco al tiempo que se giraba para que Inuyasha lo mirara mejor, y el pequeño continuo con su -según ellos-, platica —. Eres demasiado conversador a las horas que debes dormir. Como una avecita nocturna que le canta a las estrellas — el pequeño por primera sonrió en presencia de su padre y este literalmente sintió derretírsele el corazón de adoración.

— ¿Cómo nunca lo e visto hacerlo?

— porque este pequeño bribonzuelo, le conversa a las mujeres solamente, y me sonríe solo a mi.

— un muchacho inteligente — le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola desde la espalda —. Guarda su mejor encanto a quien lo merece. Tal como su padre.

Apretó el abrazo y le beso el cuello a Kagome dejado la cabeza apoyada en el.

— ¿así?

— por supuesto. Te has encargado de ser la única que despierte mi pasión y deseo, Min Kara. Como tan bien, el ser la única que ronda en mi cabeza el día entero; como tan bien, la única dueña de todo lo que soy. Y te aseguro, que no te libraras tan fácil de mi, Ojos de Gato.

Un leve hormigueo comenzó a crecer en su pecho extendiéndose hasta el vientre.

— Con esto, debo de suponer que me quieres — susurro como modo de prueba, esperanzada en escuchar lo que esperaba no haber alucinado…

— claro que no — Kagome se tenso y pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujaba de un modo doloroso. Inuyasha con la mano la incentivaba a mirarlo, sin embargo ella, no se atrevía hacerlo por temor a largarse a llorar y suplicarle que por favor la amara, algo por lo cual, no podría soportar, en especial cuando lo escucho repetir lo mismo otra vez con mayor decisión.

— claro que no te quiero, Kagome. Porque lo que siento hacia ti, se llama amor. Amo todo lo que eres. Todo tu ser me enamoro y tendría que ser demasiado imbécil para no hacerlo, cuando todos lo hacen. Eres tan mujer y sabia, como a la vez tan niña e inocente. Siento que te conozco tan bien, como a la vez me sorprendes cada día con cada cosa que descubro de ti — se acerco a su rostro y esta vez, Kagome le permitió el que se lo levantara, topándose con aquellos ojos cargados de amor y deseo, como tantas veces antes, sin que ella pudiera descifrarlo, lo había hecho.

— Te amó — le volvió a susurrar. Se acerco con suavidad y del mismo modo la besó.

La amaba, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora. El pasado, quedaría atrás… debía hacerlo, por el bien de ambos y en especial, por el de David.

Luego de una prolongada discusión, del porque debía quedarse en cama hasta que su pierna cicatrizará, o que por lo menos mostrara intenciones de hacerlo, ella acepto de buena gana. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si con cada replica que ella daba, él la interrumpía con un beso, que cada vez, se volvía mas intenso.

Inuyasha la tenía a su merced, y ella no mostraba intensiones de protestar; le encantaba aquello. Él trabajaba en el campo supervisando y dando las indicaciones correspondientes a todos, y por las tardes, regresaba más temprano para estar con David y con ella antes de que se diera a la labor de terminar los últimos papeleos. Los cuales, con ambos ahí, terminaron a la semana, aunque con cierta dificultad. Ya que una mirada, una caricia, los hacia suspender labores y dejarlas para cuando terminaran la que en ese momento, ocupaba sus mentes y cuerpos…

Y como ella sospechaba, sus primas y las esposas de sus primos se mostraron encantadas con la noticia de que estaban juntos, y las bromas por parte de sus tíos menores no se dejaron esperar. Sus tías, estaban ya ideando planes de boda que ni siquiera habían pensado, y sus tíos mayores, solo los miraron con seriedad por unos momentos y luego los abrazos se repartieron para todos lados. Aunque la ultima frase de Jasón Taisho, si la dejo incomoda por unos instantes, hasta que Inuyasha le contesto, dejándola peor.

— espero, que esto del matrimonio falso, se legalice en corto tiempo.

— no tienes de que preocuparte, tío — le dijo Inuyasha alzando su copa —. No tienes de que preocuparte — le guiño un ojo a Kagome y esta simplemente sonrió sin entender aquella seña.

Aquello, ni loca lo tomaría como una propuesta. Había soñado con ella desde niña, y que por lo menos, aquella se cumpliera como esperaba, así tuviera que forzarlo a realizarlo perfecto, antes de eso, no.

Jade fue la única que no se mostro alegre ante la noticia. Y no era difícil notarlo en su expresión preocupada al mirar a su hermana a los ojos, y más en sus palabras.

— ¿Estas segura de hacer lo correcto? — Pregunto la joven musulmana en árabe — ¿Estará tu corazón seguro?

Kagome suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza, respondiendo en el mismo idioma.

— Ahora, si. Sin duda alguna. Lo amo y él a mi. Me lo ha dicho.

— Alabado sea Ala.

Correspondió el abrazo y ambas sonrieron a punto de las lágrimas por la alegría compartida.

Jade se sentía inmensamente feliz al saberla por fin estarlo. Había sido en la vida de Kagome, junto a Antonia, principales dolorosos espectadores de su sufrimiento. Sufrimiento que ya no tenia sentido, porque las cosas -a sus ojos-, estaban viento en popa. Y rogaría porque se mantenga.

Antonia le sonreía desde el brazo de su prometido, y Kagome sintió en ese instante como si hubiera despertado a todo lo de alrededor, viendo por primera vez lo que se acontecería en unas semanas.

Decidida, se acerco a ellos y con una expresión dura miro a Clinton.

— Algo tarde llega esta advertencia que te hare, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. ¿No? Antonia, es más que una hermana para Jade y para mí. Espero que lo tengas claro, porque si no... Ya te habrás dado cuenta de mis habilidades como cazadora.

— ¡Kagome! — Exclamo Antonia horrorizada.

— Es solo una advertencia — le dijo relajando su expresión —. Si te trata como mereces, todo ira perfecto, y para mi, será mi cuñado ideal.

— ¿Y yo, qué se supone que soy? — interrogo John a su lado.

— Cualquier cosa, menos un cuñado ideal — este, entorno los ojos poco a gusto, por lo que ella añadió —: No seas absurdo. Has sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y sobrino, y por ultimo, mi cuñado ¿quieres ser mi favorito también?

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que te e soportado bastante tiempo como para merecerlo.

Kagome se mostro fingidamente indignada y estuvo a punto de ensartarle un puñetazo en el brazo, siendo detenida por su flamante falso esposo.

— Creo que e llegado justo a tiempo para impedir un asesinato — dijo Inuyasha sonriente.

— Debiste haberme dejado — le dijo Kagome mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su sonriente ex-mejor amigo.

— Claro que no, cariño. Primero eliminemos el problema del ejército y luego te llevare a que me presentes a tu abogado. Debo saber a quien dirigirme, cuando deba sacarte de prisión.

A excepción de Kagome, todos parecían divertidos. Inuyasha con cariño, le tomo la mano y se la beso.

— Bueno — se le escucho Antonia decir mirando a la flamante pareja —, al parecer, las amenazas por este lado no las creo muy necesarias. Aunque... ya que mi hermana se dio el gusto… te informo Inuyasha, que si veo a Kagome sufrir por tu causa de nuevo... — todos expectantes se le quedaron mirando y ella con suma tranquilidad, continúo —: Le pediré a Clinton que te golpee.

— Y no me quedara otra que cumplir — dijo el susodicho con fingida seriedad.

— Por lo menos no me nombro a mi — susurro John a Inuyasha.

— Si te nombra a ti —dijo Kagome con tono sardónico —, seria cometer asesinato predeterminado. Y lo digo de Inuyasha hacia ti.

John no se mostro ofendido, si no todo lo contrario. Fue por eso que le dijo a Clinton:

— Podríamos golpearlo entre los dos.

— Querrás decir — lo interrumpió Kagome —: "lo golpeas tú y yo te animo"

— ¿tan orgullosa te sientes de tu "marido", que crees que no podre golpearlo aunque sea una maldita vez?

— No si él lo hace antes — le concedió ella tomando el brazo de Inuyasha para luego aferrar su mano.

— Bueno, espero a que Clinton lo golpee primero y luego...

— Te desmayas.

— ¡Por un demonio! Fue una vez. Y todo porque a Aidan se le desvió el puño y me llego.

— Claro. Aidan tiene unos ladrillos en sus puños sobrehumanos — cambio su expresión por una de expectación e ironizando de modo sobreactuado todo lo que decía, continúo: —. El impacto fue tan grande, que destruyo el árbol en el que te le escondías y te golpeo. Deberían enviarlo al museo de héroes griego ¡es Hércules en persona!

Kagome tenía claro que estaba siendo malvada. Lo del desmayo no había sido por el combo desviado de nadie. Estaba escondido, él debía reconocerlo. Y todo porque Aidan estaba decidido a enseñarle a pelear como hombre, y el golpe si dio contra el árbol, provocando que una enorme manzana se desprendiera y fuera a caer directo en su asustada cabeza.

En un comienzo todos lo creyeron desmayado del susto, sin embargo, mas tarde al verle el chichón y la manzana que Aidan se devoraba con gusto, comprendieron la causa. Aunque para Aidan, era más entretenido contar la otra historia en vez de la real.

— No necesito tu maldita ironía — coloco una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha con pesar —. Me compadezco de ti.

— ¿Compadecerte de mi? Debes estar loco. Discutir con ella, hace de las reconciliaciones algo… — se acerco y le susurro — _muy_ interesante. Te lo aseguro.

La expresión de John cambio a una de asco por imágenes ficticias y fugaces que se precipitaron en su cabeza.

— No me asegures nada, que de solo pensarlo… — exagero la mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza intento quitarse la imagen de una reconciliación entre su "tía" y Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rio ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— relájate. Y lo de las reconciliaciones resulta. Deberías intentarlo con Jade.

— ni que lo digas. Resulto tan Higurashi, como Kagome en persona.

— ¿arrepentido, Habibi?

John palideció y con lentitud se volvió hacia la dulce mirada de su esposa.

— claro que no amor — se apresuro en decir —. Todo lo tuyo, me llena de dicha. Arrepentido tendría que estar, si no me hubiera casado contigo.

Jade le sonrió con amor y John al tiempo que la abrazaba desde la espalda, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— No sabrá pelear — le comenzó a susurrar Kagome a Inuyasha —, pero si que sabe como tener a Jade feliz.

— como espero hacerlo yo contigo.

El brindis continúo y las felicitaciones y los deseos de felicidad continuaron por lo menos una hora, y su felicidad interna, parecía aumentar con cada deseo de buenas y con cada día que transcurría.

Todo era perfecto, incluso omitiendo el rostro amargado de Trevor apenas se entero, opacado por el alegre de su hermano, quien la abrazo con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le iban a quebrar todos los huesos del torso. No sabia porque, pero se sentía como una niña pequeña… como la hermana pequeña de ese grandulón irlandés.

A la hora de informar al servicio, requirió de todo su temple para no caer en un error ante la mentira, que estaba forzada a realizar a sus fieles trabajadores.

Y no fue necesario mentir. La farsa de Reggie había llegado a oídos de todo el personal, y varios ya se preguntaban si seria cierto; a lo que ella no negó nada y tampoco asintió, todo se lo dejo a Inuyasha. Por lo que eso, no se le podía llamar mentir, ó ¿si?

A un demonio si era mentira o no. Era por el bienestar de todos, no solo de ella.

A los días, tío Eddie mostro interés en ir a Georgia junto con su esposa, todo por interés financiero. Siempre pensando en negocios. Era entendible, aquello era su vida y el estar sin hacer nada en la casa, lo debía estar teniendo apunto de un ataque.

Warren y su esposa Gabrielle, luego de una intermitente visita, habían partido otra vez a mitad de semana, prometiendo regreso para el matrimonio de su hermano Clinton, el cual también se había ido en búsqueda de sus hijas.

Boid se quedo junto a Katey, enviando su barco a los rumbos destinados de transporte de mercancía, ya que según él, no estaba dispuesto a realizar otro viaje de regreso si podían esperar. Claro que su esposa, no se mostraba muy de acuerdo, ya que se aburría estando demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, por lo que se desaparecían la gran mayoría del tiempo, a donde solo ellos y Dios sabían. Y a Tony, no era bueno preguntarle si sabia en donde encontrar a su hija y yerno, ya que para él, poco le importaba el donde, lo desagradable, era el "qué" estaban haciendo, ya que lo tenia bastante claro; por lo que las bromas por parte de James no se dejaban esperar.

— están a la labor de traer un Anderson a la familia, viejo. Prepárate para ser abuelito — le decía este. Y Tony, solo le gruñía, a pesar de que la idea de ser ya abuelo, le agradaba cada día más al estar en contacto de ese modo con el pequeño David, quien tenía toda la atención de todos.

La tarea de la fiesta, tenía a las mujeres restantes en estado de disfrute. Era lo que sabían y en lo que se manejaban, y ya llevaban demasiado tiempo sin asistir a una fiesta, llevándolas a extrañar los grandes salones londinenses y todo su glamour.

Se habían encargado de convencer a Kagome, de invitar a los altos miembros del estado, lo que les llevo a preparar y enviar seiscientas invitaciones, mas la que Inuyasha había destinado al fuerte de Deep Creeck para los altos mandos, ya que estos, en una misiva dieron aviso de su presencia y de la espera de la invitación oficial, como a la vez, el amplio interés de conocer al afortunado esposo de la dueña de Tso'i Sogwili, o Tres Caballos como preferían llamarlo para evitar usar el lenguaje indio.

La presencia de oficiales del ejército, tenían a la nueva señora Taisho con severos dolores de cabeza, en especial al ver que sus familiares habían ideado darles unas de las tantas mejores habitaciones, para que cuando se marcharan solo hablaran de cosas buenas. A Kagome solo le quedo suspirar y ver como todo a su alrededor se volvía de locos, y lo peor de todo, es que las semanas transcurrieron con excesiva rapidez, y ahora solo faltaban tres días para tan desagradable -en parte-, día.

Y era por eso que ese mismo día, se dispuso a disfrutar de la casa sin tantos invitados que llegaría alojar, los cuales invadirían la privacidad familiar. Poco importaba el tener mas de cien habitaciones, aun así, se sentiría allanada, y lo peor de todo, observada.

Siempre seguida por la niñera, salió a la terraza intentando dar con alguno de sus familiares. Ya iba a ser la hora de almuerzo, y le sorprendió el ver que nadie de sus parientes, aparte de los criados que aseaban todas partes, se encontraba en el interior de la casa. Y al salir, solo dio con sus tías Rosslynn y George, las cuales sentadas sobres los confortables asientos de la terraza, discutían con sus maridos sobre las nubes que estaba transitando con mayor velocidad de la que les haya parecido ver antes.

— Lloverá — dijo seguro Tony —. Lo puedo dar firmado.

James bufo y se sirvió un refresco.

— que yo sepa, ni en Londres sabias distinguir un día de lluvia. Ahora, crees que el saber pronosticarlo es de familia.

Llevo el vaso a los labios con una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro serio de su hermano.

— puede que en Londres mas de una vez me haya tocado quedar mojado por falta de observación. Pero te digo, muchacho, lloverá.

— y no se equivoca, tío. Esta corriendo viento norte — le dijo Kagome señalando la dirección de las nubes y Anthony miro triunfador a su hermano —. Pero no será hoy, y menos mañana… lo mas probable, es que el día de la fiesta.

— ¡no, por Dios! — exclamo George con rostro de desilusión —. Aquello arruinaría todo.

— claro que no, querida — le dijo Ross —. Solamente, habrá que realizarla solo en el interior.

— tienes razón. Aunque, me habría encantado bailar bajo las estrellas — comento George con ensueño.

— entonces, habrá que pedir que el viento sople mas fuerte para que se las lleve — le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Se sentó y autorizo a la niñera que se marchara si deseaba, ya que ella se haría cargo del pequeño y la joven mujer, gustosa se desapareció.

Kagome llevo la vista a los alrededores y con curiosidad, pregunto:

— ¿Dónde están todos?

— repartidos por todas partes, gatita — le dijo Tony desde su confortable asiento sacando un par de bocadillos —. Las muchachas arrastraron a sus maridos al pueblo y llevaron a los menores. Jasón, con el jardinero (para variar). Molly y Antonia, en la cocina con la mujer sueca terminando de planear el menú... ¿Quien me falta...? Ah. Eddie y Charlotte, todavía por Georgia.

— Prometieron llegar hoy y es temprano aun — aclaro George tomando al pequeño en brazos de Kagome.

— Llegan hoy — dijo Tony como continuidad de su relato —. Marshall y Travis, andan con uno de tus irlandeses en... No tengo idea, pero me lo imagino.

Kagome tenia claro a donde los llevo, y también quien era. Trevor, como la costumbre últimamente, los llevaría a la taberna y luego a prestigioso burdel de Portsmouth desapareciéndose hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tendría que enviar un par de hombres para salvaguardarlos por el lamentable estado en que regresarían.

— Si es que es de ellos por "quienes" preguntabas, ó por "quien" — dijo James con malicia en la mirada.

— Se muy bien en donde esta Inuyasha, tío, no hay necesidad de aviso. Solo me sorprendió tanto silencio.

— un agradable silencio — acoto James.

— Suena amargura, viejo — le dijo su hermano.

— Suena a que aprecio el silencio y la calma. Hasta el pequeño es más callado que la mitad de nuestros sobrinos — se acerco al pequeño, para luego quitárselo a su esposa —. Ven conmigo, pequeño James.

— Si no recuerdo — le dijo Tony a su hermano —, su nombre es David. Tú nombre, solo ocupa el segundo lugar.

Con un gesto pensativo, James observo al pequeño que se veía interesado en un brillante botón de su chaqueta.

— tiene mas cara de James. Y me gusta como suena en él — volvió la vista al pequeño y le llamo: —. James.

— podrá tener cara de John, Charles, Peter o de George; del nombre que quieras, sin embargo, su nombre seguirá siendo David. Aunque — se acerco al asiento de Kagome y le dijo —, sigo pensando, gatita: debiste haberle colocado un nombre más varonil y atractivo. Por ejemplo…: Anthony ¿no te suena melodioso? Y a las mujeres les fascinaba; y escucharlos de sus labios, causaba furor.

— ¿con que les fascinaba? Y… ¿furor? — le dijo con seriedad e ironía Rosslynn. A lo que él le sonrió seductor.

Se acerco a su esposa y le abrazo por la espalda, agregando:

— y todo se vuelve maravilloso, cuando es la mujer que amas quien lo pronuncia. Y aunque lo nieguen, es un nombre apuesto.

— te has salvado, Taisho — le dijo su esposa dándole una palmada en la mano y separándose de él, y este le giño el ojo.

— Para que nadie discuta — dijo Kagome con tono conciliador —, le agregare Anthony ¿Qué te parece, tío?

— ¿estar de tercero? — Tony realizo una mueca de dolor —. Prefiero esperar al segundo varón y que le coloques Anthony directo. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez salga idéntico a su tío favorito.

— ¿ni siquiera a nacido y ya eres su tío _abuelo _ favorito? — Soltó James — Quizás nazca rubio de ojos verdes.

— Como su padre a su abuelo — soltó con sarcasmo Tony, y ambos hombres comenzaron a reír asustando al pequeño con las risotadas, por lo que callaron de inmediato —. Quizás ahí, George deje de reprocharte el haberte hecho cargo de "mi hijo".

— Algo de años han transcurrido, como para que no haya aceptado que el muchacho nació así porque Dios lo quiso — dijo James —. Es tu esposa la que se quitaría la duda.

— se llama "resignación", James — dijo la susodicha acomodando la ropa del pequeño -en esos momentos-, James —. No me quedo de otra al ver que, a pesar de las replicas, Anthony seguía reafirmando su posición

— Ustedes discuten, y por lo que tengo entendido — dijo Kagome —, Inuyasha parece poco importarle esto, incluso, le es divertido.

— A ese sinvergüenza, le parece divertido todo — dijo James con orgullo.

Eso era imposible de negarlo. La unión entre la familia y el cariño que los mayores tenían a los hijos de sus hermanos, era innegable, por tal, poco importaba ya llevar a discusión la verdadera e imposible paternidad de Tony con Inuyasha, ya que para todos, él era un Taisho y sus rasgos eran innegables, y todos sus tíos lo trataban como si fuera hijo propio. Situación que se repetía con todos los hijos de sus hermanos, y ahora, primo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Tony siempre le explicaba con vehemencia a su esposa, que él jamás había conocido a la madre de Inuyasha, y que James la recordaba perfectamente, lo que suponía debía dejar más que claro el asunto. Y si Rosslynn le creía o no, nadie lo sabia, ni el mismo Tony.

La conversación cambio de rumbo y giro alrededor de David James, ó James David. Hablaron sobre lo bello y apuesto que seria cuando grande, y sobre los planes educacionales que todos esperaban para él a ser el primer nieto del incorregible de James Taisho, y como Conde a su tempana edad y futuro Márquez para cuando su abuelo se lo seda a su muerte.

Kagome rio y vio como un par de trabajadores la llamaban a lo lejos con señas.

— El pequeño James, nos acaba de dar un obsequio — dijo el abuelo. Y Ross, al ver que a la joven la necesitaban, se lo quito a James antes que la joven lo hiciera.

— yo me encargo, querida. Ve — le dijo e ingreso con el pequeño a la casa.

Los peones discutían sobre venenos y cacería con perros ratoneros, cuando los alcanzo a la vuelta del ala oeste de la casa. Dándose a la idea de manera preocupante en que podía consistir el asunto al ver en que área estaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto mirando el cielo con motas de nubes, intentando verse desinteresada.

— ratones, Higurashi. Ó eso creemos — contesto el hombre de mayor edad al tiempo que señalaba a espaldas de ella.

La enorme pared de bloques de piedra no tenia ninguna ventana hasta tres metros y medio de alto, y una serie de hiedras de hojas gruesas y con toques amarillentos cubría una parte de la pared en conjunto con una Parra Virgen, típica de la zona; de hojas divididas en grupos de cinco que en otoño, antes de caerse, mostraba todo su esplendor al tornarse de un rojo intenso.

Con disimulo observo el sector mas cubierto de la pared y pudo ver como las enredaderas se movían incesantemente, como si algo intentara salir entre ellas. Pero por la fuerza del movimiento, un ratón, no podría ser. A menos, de que estuvieran siendo invadidos por todos los de la región, algo que dudaba, debido a la preocupación de colocar trampas, en especial en esa zona. Todo aquello, tenía una explicación coherente que debía investigar de inmediato.

Recogió una piedra y con fuerza, la lanzo dejando un eco seco ante el choque, deteniendo todos los movimientos.

— Coloquen un repelente… — estaba ordenando.

— Lo mejor, seria eliminar todo aquello — le dijo el otro trabajador señalando los largo tallos trepadores cubiertos de hojas.

— No — dijo secante y los hombres la miraron con rareza, a lo que agrego —: Me gusta como se ve. Coloquen más repelente. El veneno, evítenlo. Hay demasiados niños en la casa, lo que lo hace demasiado peligroso.

— podríamos usar los perros del viejo Harris — dijo el otro peón —. Pillan hasta lo que no se ve.

— podría ser. Usemos el repelente, y si no resulta, ordenare que usen los perros.

— como digas, Higurashi — dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Con la excusa de ir a ver a David, los despacho y ella corrió en dirección a la casa, emprendiendo rumbo al tercer piso a las habitaciones centrales.

Ingreso a un cuarto que hacia tiempo no visitaba, el cual mostraba reciente limpieza a causa de la llegada pronta de ocupantes. Estaban dejando ver su majestuosidad de antaño, sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le interesaba, y mucho menos la ondeante muselina que caía por las ventanas.

Se acerco a los pies de la cama y se sentó ahí con la vista fija en el enorme mueble frente a ella que se mantenía firme apegado a la pared. Mueble, que para lo sospechado por la joven, lentamente comenzó a moverse dejando ver al "ratón movedor de enredaderas", o mejor dicho: ratona. Agradeció que haya sido Jack, en vez de alguien del servicio en dar con aquel lugar.

Apoyo su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su pierna y observo a la intrusa que se dejaba ver.

— Por lo visto — dijo con seriedad —, los ratones cada vez están mas grandes.

— ¡Kagome! — exclamo sorprendida —. Yo… esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome, con los ojos entornados la observaba divertida, en especial al ver a la joven Jack intentar mostrarse como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, si no todo lo contrario.

— no lo se — le contesto con calma —. Los trabajadores me dieron aviso de la presencia de ratones, ya que nada mas podía ser el causante de que las enredaderas del sector oeste se movieran cuando solo existe un muro ¿sabes algo de eso?

— ¿llega hasta allá? — susurro para sí la pequeña, y al verse en su reciente error, miro con inocencia a su adorada prima-cuñada.

— ¿Cuántos llevas encontrado? — pregunto Kagome al ver que ya no era necesario seguir con los rodeos.

Jack traviesa se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— entre tres o cuatro… ¡cuatro! Sí, cuatro.

— ¿uno que da hacia fuera ó, los cuatro que has encontrado?

— ¿hay cuatro que dan hacia fuera de la casa? — exclamo entusiasmada.

— No — contesto secante.

— ¿son más?

— Jack… — le dijo en tono de advertencia. Suspiro y más calma la miro —. Mira — Le tomo la mano y la acerco a ella —. No me molesta que busques pasadizos secretos, pero no los que dan hacia el exterior ¿me entiendes? En especial de día.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Siéntate aquí — Kagome se movió un poco y Jack ocupo el espacio entregado —. Por un motivo específico, son secretos. Representan una enorme utilidad en caso de peligro, y no es bueno que todos, en especial los trabajadores se enteren de que existen pasadizos que den al interior de la casa. Confío en la gente que vive aquí, pero nunca se sabe.

— ¿ni siquiera mis papás ó los tíos?

— no. Debes entender: no es que no confíe en ellos, en lo absoluto. Es por discreción. Ellos no necesitan saberlo, solo las personas justas en caso de que sea necesario ¿entiendes?

— Si… — susurro apenada — ¿estas molesta conmigo?

— claro que no, cariño. A tu edad, era igual de curiosa; y si quieres, te puedo decir, incluso, te puedo mostrar donde están los otros, pero tendrá que ser en la noche. Y los interiores, si quieres, los descubres por ti misma, pero siempre con discreción.

— esta bien, lo prometo — sonrió radiante y comenzó aplaudir de alegría al ver la nueva aventura que tendría —. Esto es fascinante; un secreto nuestro, como antes.

— no le puedes contar a Judy. Lo entiendes ¿cierto?

— ¿no? — Kagome negó.

— no. Se que ustedes no se ocultan nada, pero me debes entender. Estoy colocando toda mi confianza en ti, Jack.

— lo se…. Aunque ella no se merece saber algo como esto. Ella me dejo ¿lo sabes? Salió con Katie, Reggie, Kelsey, Jade y Amy al pueblo, y me dejo ¿lo puedes creer? ¡Me dejo! Llevaron a todo el resto, incluso a Gilbert y a Adam, pero menos a mí — resoplo molesta y se cruzo de brazos —. Y es tan aburrido estar aquí sola… — suspiro con pesar.

— lo se. A tu edad no tenia amigas, por lo que debía divertirme sola. Luego llego Jade y todo cambio, pero para ello ya tenía quince.

— y ¿Qué hacías para divertirte?

— bueno… de noche salía a bañarme en el rio en los días de luna.

— ¿en serio? ¡Que excitante! — dijo la pequeña con una mirada soñadora que alarmo a Kagome.

— no lo hagas, Jack. Te lo prohíbo.

— pero, ¿Cómo tú?

— esta bien, tienes razón. Pero debes prometerme que no lo harás sola, me dirás y te acompañare — la pequeña hizo un mohín de no muy a gusto con la idea y Kagome en serió sus expresiones —. Debes prometérmelo, Jack.

— está bien. Lo prometo — suspiro —. Bueno. Eso es en la noche, y ¿en el día? ¿Qué hacías para divertirte?

— bueno. Ahora que recuerdo… me disfrazaba de dama de la corte francesa y me colocaba a dar ordenes a todo el mundo, hablando entre una mezcla de francés e ingles.

— ¿enserio?

— muy enserio. Quede alucinada cuando fuimos una vez a Francia. Y pude ver cuadros de María Antonieta, ya sabes, la que… — pasando su dedo índice por el cuello, simulo un corte en la zona y Jack comprendió al instante —. Y recordé que habían trajes de mi abuela y le pedí a Antonia que me hiciera uno idéntico, pero a mi tamaño. Era muy gracioso, tenía la peluca y todo. Hasta el famoso lunar que estaba de moda.

Los ojos de la pequeña se agrandaron y entusiasmada se levanto y le tomo las manos.

— ¿puedo verlo? ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico.

— de todos modos te lo iba a mostrar. Como están reacomodando las habitaciones, Erika me comento ver mi baúl de niña. Y antes de ayer lo fui a buscar…. Déjame ir alimentar a David y hacerlo dormir, y luego vamos a verlo ¿trato?

— ¡trato!

Jack no mostro intenciones de despegarse de Kagome. Cerraron la puerta del pasadizo y juntas fueron a buscar al pequeño. David ya se mostraba cansado con tanto movimiento, por lo que apenas termino de comer, sus ojitos solitos se cerraron hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

La niñera estaba en el cuarto del bebé leyendo, por lo que pedirle que le velara el sueño, no fue necesario, ya que esta con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indico a Kagome que todo estaría bien.

A Kagome dar con el famoso baúl que contenía el disfraz, fue desastroso. Desastroso, en el ámbito muscular. Debió recorrer cuartos y cuartos a causa de la nueva reorganización para dejar las habitaciones desocupadas. Y los baúles con los que se encontraba, en su gran mayoría, contenían cosas demasiado antiguas. Los cuales, dejo de lado para otro momento de disfrute y descubrimiento.

Fue a dar con el deseado en el cuarto piso. Entre las pocas habitaciones que habían dejado para almacenamiento, ya que con la de la segunda y tercera planta, serian suficiente para alojar invitados, en el tercer cuarto revisado, dio con el baúl que Kagome había utilizado de niña para guardar sus tesoros.

Lo observo cerrado con nostalgia. Los sobre relieves y las gruesas hebillas de fierro que servían para cerrarlo se mantenían intactas, como lo mismo que su nombre en la tapa… lo remarco con los dedos y quito el poco de polvo que tenia ante el reciente cambio de locación.

Suspiro y con cuidado levanto la pesada tapa.

Viejos recuerdos se precipitaron en su mente como una lluvia inesperada y potente.

Sus primeros guantes de monta que le regalo su padre. La muñeca que había pertenecido a su madre cuando pequeña. Sus viejos libros de aventuras, que le encantaba leer por las tardes junto a su hermana… una que otra joya para niñas. Una corona seca de flores y el dichoso vestido. Mas la peluca, no se encontraba en un estado aceptable, por lo que simplemente lo dejo ahí como recuerdo, sacando el traje para ventilarlo y enseñárselo a Jack.

Las criadas no lo habían movido de donde lo había dejado en su habitación. Y cuando se lo enseño a la pequeña sus ojos se iluminaron al instante al ver lo bello que aun se conservaba.

El vestido platinado en lavanda con ribetes en verde pálido era de en sueño, en especial para una niña que solo se le permitía utilizar trajes de acuerdo a su edad.

Se acerco temerosa y del mismo modo toco la suave tela.

— ¿puedo? — pregunto la pequeña sin quitar las manos y los ojos del vestido.

— claro que si.

Jack con rapidez y con la ayuda de Kagome se quito su vestido de niña color rosa pálido y crema. Le entrego un corsé falso, que consistía en un armazón que solo servía para dar la forma al vestido en el pecho, no para modelar el cuerpo, y Jack sonriente permitió que Kagome se lo colocara.

Solo pensar que ya iban a cumplir un año en América y a los pequeños nunca se les escucho una queja. Solo a Judy que hacia comentario constante de sus paseos por Hyden park y de sus compañeras de escuela.

Entendía el sacrificio que su nueva familia estaba haciendo por ella, temiendo aun por su seguridad ante la desaparición de Henry. Suspiro pesado y observo a la pequeña que alegre canturreaba una canción y jugueteaba con sus manos.

Demasiados sacrificios y los más pequeños eran los que mas sufrían…

— ¿Extrañas Londres? — pregunto la joven Higurashi.

— ¿La verdad? — hablo Jack —. No demasiado. Pero si el hablar contigo.

— Lo siento, cariño — Kagome se detuvo y suspiro con pesar —. He estado algo...

— ¿triste? —completo Jack y Kagome inconscientemente asintió.

— Puede que algunos problemas me tengan así...

— Y mi hermano a sido uno grande — la pequeña sonrió al ver a Kagome entre sorprendida e incomoda—. ¿Lo quieres?

— Eh... Bueno, es el padre de David y...

— No. Yo me refiero como hombre. Ya sabes. Las mariposas que suben y bajan y luego revolotean en todas partes con solo mirarte.

— Veo que tus mayores te han dejado demasiado tiempo durante conversaciones.

Jack sonrió con picardía.

— Es porque se olvidan de que estamos presentes, o simplemente, de que los podemos oír. A ti antes no te molestaba.

— creo que me esta afectando el pasar tanto tiempo encerrada con ellos.

Ambas rieron.

— ¿me contestaras?

— ¿Qué si lo quiero? — le ajusto unas cinchas y Jack asintió —. Puede que esté dolida... — se detuvo y corrigió continuando con su labor —. _Muy_ dolida por haber desaparecido, pero me a sido imposible dejar de quererlo.

— Ósea, todavía lo amas.

— Si. Es el sinvergüenza más adorable jamás visto — sonrió ante ello, ya que realmente lo creía.

— Pero — musito con pesar —, has sufrido tanto por tanto tiempo…

— Si... Sin embargo, durante ello llego David.

Se produjo un silencio, donde Jack se mantuvo en sus pensamientos, siempre con el seño fruncido.

— El amor duele demasiado, por lo visto — soltó finalmente y Kagome la miro con dulzura al tiempo que se hincaba frente de ella.

— No le temas, sentirlo te hace humano. Es verdad que hay amores que se sufre. Por ejemplo: los no correspondidos o cuando existe la infidelidad, o cuando uno ama y el otro ya no. Pero mientras se esta con alguien que lo comparte, vale la pena.

La pequeña se mostro mas aliviada y Kagome regreso a lo que hacia.

— Si me enamorara, me gustaría que fuera como mi papá y mamá, o como mis tíos.

Primero ubicaron el armazón de alambre sujeto a la cintura y Kagome se lo abrocho por detrás.

— Y ¿Cómo Inuyasha y Kikio? — le pregunto mientras terminaba de acomodar la cinta con inocente curiosidad, ya que siempre se había preguntado como había sido la relación entre ellos.

— No. Como ellos no — contesto la pequeña —. Ella era demasiado celosa, y cuando perdió al primer bebé, se coloco peor. Inuyasha la quería, pero se veía agotado, por eso no dejaba de encargar hijos. Creía que así ella dejaría de dudar de su amor.

Kagome se irguió y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Amy le conto a mamá. Y ya sabes, ellos siempre han sido buenos amigos.

— Si… toma, póntelo — la pequeña tomo el vestido y con cuidado se lo coloco por arriba ayudada por Kagome.

Las cintas delanteras para ajustarlo, mas los botones de la orilla, facilitaban el ajuste en vez de cocerlo puesto, labor que a Kagome se le habría hecho un desastre.

— Déjame verte — le pidió Kagome y la pequeña retrocedió para exhibirse con gran entusiasmo —. Te quedo perfecto, aunque un poco corto. Pero no se nota.

La hizo darle la espalda y acomodo los dobleces que quedaron y ato las cintas faltantes. Terminado ello, la sentó en el taburete del tocador, dándole la espalda al espejo, y se lanzo a la labor de levantar el cabello en un peinado. Saco todas las horquillas que tenia en el mueble y reacomodo largos mechones dándole forma.

— ¿Eres celosa? — pregunto Jack de improvisto.

— ¿celosa? Mmm… quédate quieta. Creo que pude haber tenido una que otra crisis a causa de que las cosas entre tu hermano y yo no estaban claras y temía porque me dejara.

— Pero, ¿ahora?

— Inuyasha no a hecho nada como para hacerme sentir así, a decir verdad.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que no lo eres!

— Quédate quieta — corrió unos mechones y retomo el tema —. Bueno, hay que reconocer que tú hermano ha tenido una vida muy...

— ¿Alegre? — no pudo menos que sonreír ante ello.

— Si. Se le podría llamar así. Y es de esperarse que Danny sintiera celos. El temor de que pueda caer en sus gustos variados de antaño, vuelve a una persona insegura en celosa. Y hay que reconocer, las mujeres buscaban a tu hermano como abejas a la miel, y él lo disfrutaba.

— Pero él ahora no es así. Tú no deberías estar celosa.

— lo se, cariño. Pero no se lo digas — Jack sonrió en complicidad y Kagome golpeo sus palmas contra sus muslos —. Listo.

De un brinco, Jack se levanto y se volvió hacia el espejo para verse, asombrándose de su nuevo aspecto.

— creo que no soy tan buena peluquera como la nana de Reggie o tía Charlotte, sin embargo, no me quedo tan mal ¿no crees?

— ¡para nada! ¡Está fantástico! — radiante se volvió hacia la joven que recogía los lazos sobrantes y se lanzo sobre ella propinándole un fuerte abrazo —. Ahora tú.

— ¿ahora yo? — La giro y coloco un laso en el cuello de la muchacha — ¿De qué hablas?

Jack se dirigió al cuarto de vestir y husmeo un buen rato entre la ropa de la joven.

— Colócate algo lindo — le dijo desde la habitación.

— ¿no te gustan mis trajes de ahora?

— si. Pero mas los que usabas antes. Y recuerdo que Reggie siempre dice: que hay que embellecerse, para recordarle a nuestro hombre a quien pertenecen.

— ¿ella dice eso? — pregunto divertida.

— ¡siempre! ¡AH! — Le escucho gritar y a los segundos reapareció —. Esté esta lindo.

Volvió a entrar y Kagome la siguió.

Sus primas se habían encargado de enviar hacerle trajes como para cambiárselo a diario antes de todo lo ocurrido con Henry. Y el que llamaba la atención de Jack, ella también en su momento lo considero bonito.

De un verde suave platinado como base y de bordados en un verde dos tonos mas oscuro, creando un efecto de sombra, también en los encajes en el escote y en toda la parte delantera del torso, en la cintura y en el ruedo de la falda del mismo tono.

La falda era acampanada y de estrecha cintura, y el escote era rebajado y recto, dejando los hombros al descubierto levemente. La espalda lucia más piel hasta unos centímetros sobre la mitad de esta y un bello lazo de muselina verde pálido caía hasta la base del vestido.

Suspiro y toco con nostalgia de su vida en Londres hacia meses atrás.

— Te verías muy bonita con él — le dijo Jack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. Colócatelo ¿si?

— Dios… — musito apesadumbrada —. Eso requerirá que me coloque corsé, y te aseguro, que no me tienta.

— bueno… estas mas delgada que antes de que nos viniéramos. Yo creo que no te afectara tanto.

Y era verdad que lo estaba. Se sentía más liviana y los huesos de las costillas y los hombros comenzaban a notarse. Inuyasha ya se lo había hecho notar días atrás, y era por eso que llegaba puntual a cada comida y supervisaba su alimentación, ya que no obedecía a nadie mas. A pesar de que su obediencia se debiera a chantaje, para él resultaba. Y ella debía reconocerlo, sus mejillas ya mostraban color.

Con los problemas, se había despreocupado demasiado de si misma, y un vestido bonito no haría mal, y era mejor acostumbrarse ahora que el mismo día de la fiesta.

Con un simple asentimiento, dio su aprobación, y personalmente busco todas las prendas requeridas. Las amplias enaguas y la camisa delgada que iba debajo del corsé, las delicadas medias, el culote, zapatos a juego y el desagradable corsé.

A causa de que el cambio seria una sorpresa, no solicitarían un ama de vestir, por lo que la misma Jack se lo ceñiría con su ayuda.

Se desvistió y se coloco la fina camisita y se puso las medias seguida por el culote. Hasta ahí, todo iba excelente, hasta que llego a la hora de ajustar el corsé.

Se lo coloco, y con ambas manos en su cintura al tiempo que entraba un poco el vientre, realizaba presión hacia atrás para que a Jack le resultara más fácil ceñir las cintas. Y para su sorpresa, no fue tan complicado. Su delgadez se lo facilito y su cintura se veía mucho mas estrecha que antes. Aunque debía reconocer que, sus pechos y caderas, se habían agrandado un poco con el embarazo y ahora con el amamantamiento haciéndola ver mas… desarrollada.

¡Dios! El vestido en el pecho le quedaba levemente ajustado, realzándolos de manera bastante agradable, y si lo pensaba, aquello seria una sorpresa doble para Inuyasha. Dudaba que el muy truhan se fuera a quejar…

Para cuando bajaron, los que se encontraban en la ciudad, ya habían llegado y la sorpresa en sus rostros era graciosa. Admiraron el traje de Jack con detenimiento, llenando de elogios a Antonia por lo logrado, y Judy mostro un poco de envidia por no haberse quedado y así haber obtenido uno parecido. Pero cuando pasaron a mirar el aspecto de Kagome, solo se oyeron alabanzas. Y es que se veía hermosa.

En su cabello solo había agregado unas cuantas horquillas a los lados y lo había atado en una trenza, la cuan larga, reposaba en su hombro derecho.

— indudablemente bella, gatita — le dijo Tony y le beso la mejilla.

James pasó su brazo por el hombro y le sonrió orgulloso.

— el embarazo sirvió para acentuar tu belleza. Aunque… un chal en el escote te vendría bien. Ahora habrá que vigilarte el doble. Yo que me creía descansado en esa área.

— te equivocas, tío. Eso le corresponde a tú hijo, y no creo que a él le moleste mi apariencia y mucho menos, verme sin un chal.

— eso es lo que tu crees, cariño. Pero no diré nada, ya que tienes en parte la razón — le beso la frente y se dirigió a su esposa.

Todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba y ella y Jack sonreían cómplices y satisfechas a la vez.

Al tiempo, que daban aviso de que la cena estaba servida, uno de los criados se le acerco cuando pasaban por la puerta de entrada.

— Kagome, tenemos visitas — le susurro el muchacho.

— ¿visitas? — se volvió y mientras subía la mirada hasta dar con el rostro del visitante, su ceja enarcada y lo seria de su expresión, iba demostrando lo bien que había reconocido al "invitado". Su traje azul con detalles en dorado de oficial lo hacia ver apuesto, sumándole su buen rostro -debía reconocerlo-, pero esa mirada de suficiencia era lo que siempre le había molestado, por lo que con displicencia le hablo al visitante —. Teniente Greenwood ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

— Es, Capitán Greenwood ahora… señora.

Kagome simplemente asintió.

Un enorme animal paso frente a él y meneando la cola se acerco a Kagome esperando una caricia por parte de ella, a lo que le vio solamente colocar su palma sobre la cabeza del can al tiempo en que este se sentaba a su lado relajado y mirándolo atento.

La joven lo siguió observando y el oficial no emitía palabra alguna, dedicándose a mirarla de un modo bastante extraño y penetrante, por lo que ella hablo para quebrar el silencio y para que él viera que lo que estaba haciendo, era impropio.

— no creo que este aquí para traer otro sirviente que yo haya contratado.

— A decir verdad, puede ser — sonrió por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que lo haya visto —. Aunque con usted, difícil saberlo — contesto divertido. Alzo un sobre y se lo tendió, permitiéndole reconocer la letra y diseño exclusivo que Reggie había solicitado para la fiesta.

Claro, él había llegado para la fiesta. Y por el trato con Inuyasha, el ahora Capitán Greenwood con sus acompañantes, se quedarían en la casa. Aunque nunca se imagino que sería… _él_, el representante.

Por lo visto, para su desagrado, la actuación debía comenzar.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **NUEVO CAPI…..!

Me demore menos, e incluso, me iba a tomar mas tiempo, ya que el capitulo era mas largo, pero decidí dividirlo, arreglar lo que le faltaba al otro y subirlo durante la semana que viene ¿Les tinca?

Me parece de lolos

Jejejeje

Mis amigas, que les puedo decir.

Inu por fin le dijo la palabra deseada SI! Saltaron las serpentinas y los cañonazos junto con los fuegos artificiales. Jajajajaja

Se acerca el fin. Y tengo mucha pena, los finales no me agradan mucho.

Y quizás, haga una segunda parte de esta historia. ¿Les tincaría o no? Tengo hasta ideas. Jejejejeje

Buenos amigas mías, cuídense y mucha suerte a todas!

Besos

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	38. Capitulo XXXVIII

Capitulo XXXVIII

Cinco oficiales ingresaron por la puerta principal durante la batalla interna de paciencia de Kagome, provocada por la desagradable situación a la que ahora se vería sometida.

Se sentía como una presa a punto de ser atacada por su depredador, y aquello, era igual a perder su esencia, ya que _ella_ se caracterizaba por ser la depredadora.

Se volvió a los nuevos presentes y cayo en quien los acompañaba. No era del ejército, ya que no vestía como tal, si no todo lo contrario, ya que más parecía un pordiosero.

Rosco soltó un gemido en dirección al hombre y ella se decidió a mirarlo con mayor atención.

El hombre le sonreía con conocido aprecio, y algo en ello llamo su atención. Observo sus obscuros ojos y el detalle de estos, trayéndole recuerdos que aquel severo rosto y rudo del marinero que conoció en casa de su tío James. Su aspecto no era el mejor. La barba crecida más el cabello, era como para confundirlo, y sus ropas… un baño le enviaría a que se diera luego de propinarle un caluroso abrazo.

Respondió la sonrisa, y con los brazos extendidos se acerco a él exclamando alegre.

— ¡Artie! — grito con alegría y Rosco ladro y comenzó a brincar de un lado al otro, y varios se dejaron asomar por la puerta del comedor.

Kagome se dirigió a él dispuesta a estrecharlo en un abrazo, pero el mayordomo-pirata al ver su intención, la detuvo alzando las palmas y colocándolas entre ellos.

— No — le advirtió y señalo su aspecto —. Te ves tan bonita, que ensuciarte por abrazarme… no. Me basta con saber que soy bien recibido.

— ¡tonterías! — le dijo Kagome y radiante se aproximo y lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño —. Por Dios, Artie. No tienes idea de cuan preocupada y culpable me siento contigo.

— No fue nada — le dijo con dulzura y del mismo modo la separo tomándole las manos con afecto — ¿Cómo ibas a saber que un maldito huracán se iba a dignar en desatarse? — ella se colgó a su brazo y lo guio hacia el grupo que se dejaba ver.

— ya estas en Tso'i Sogwili.

— costo, sin embargo, llegue.

Se apego más a su costado y espero con ansias el recibimiento por parte de su familia.

Jack se lanzo a sus pies y se afirmo a él mientras su padre lo recibía del mismo modo que Kagome.

— ¡bienvenido, Artie! — le dijo James durante el abrazo. Demasiados años de amistad como para pensar en su aspecto y, olor.

— capitán. Disculpe la demora.

— que estupideces dices. No hay nada que disculpar — James le dio unas palmadas con su pesada mano en el hombro y Artie aguanto el dolor estoico —. George ya me estaba presionando para ir por ti.

El hombre solo le dio una mirada de incredulidad, debido a que con ella se llevaba como perros y gatos. Él era un mayordomo que hacia lo que se le apetecía. En sus años de pirata junto al Halcón, se había echo de fortuna, sin embargo, junto a Henry, un francés con el que compartían la labor de mayordomo, y el cual estaba en unas prolongadas vacaciones en su madre patria, no se les antojo dejar de trabajar para el capitán, compartiendo el trabajo de abrir la puerta.

— Ya llego, eso es lo que importa — dijo Kagome y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

Los saludos de lejos continuaron, y Kagome se olvido por completo de los invitados de su "marido", a los que Artie si le recordó.

— Los caballeros tuvieron el placer de escoltarme — dijo volviéndose hacia ellos —. Estaba completamente perdido. Sin ellos, habría terminado en Londres de regreso sin darme cuenta.

El Capitán Greenwood no había dicho absolutamente nada, y solo se dedico a mirar la escena de bienvenida con algo de curiosidad. Habría sido adecuado de su parte haberse hecho notar. Sin embargo, el a ver visto a Kagome Higurashi de Taisho, de un aspecto tan distinto a como estaba acostumbrado, era impactante. Y aquella sonrisa tan sincera, aunque no haya sido dirigida a él, le hacia preguntarse ¿cuanto se habría visto afectado si hubiera sido así?

Y tanto no tuvo que esperar, ya que ella le dedico una, conjunto a unas palabras de agradecimiento, que él en verdad no se esperaba. Sin embargo, lo que sintió, no le agrado…

Por el momento, todo parecía bien para Kagome. Y es que la discusión con Inuyasha días atrás, sobre como debía ser su comportamiento con los soldados, la había hecho meditar profundamente sobre su actitud durante años hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia el ahora capitán Greenwood. Y no lo negaba, era desagradable, pero todo porque él lo era con ella.

El muy maldito la colocaba en problemas cada vez que quería, y tenia la mala costumbre de apresarla a pesar de no ser la responsable de los disturbios que pudieran haber sucedido. Por lo que cansada, los comenzó a provocar cada vez que coincidían en el mismo lugar, para que por lo menos, la apresara con justa razón; ya que ocurría, siempre.

Y vaya, si que le era gracioso verle el rostro enfurruñado cada vez que la iban a sacar de prisión, y peor aun, si el responsable de su libertad era su padre el general, o el mismo Charles Higurashi.

Aunque, ahora él se comportara de manera extraña a como de costumbre, el mismo sentimiento de desafío se mantenía.

Y como no le agradaba ser llamada cobarde, y mucho menos por parte de Inuyasha, acepto. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que debía ser su comportamiento, si ella de manera automática respondía de modo desagradable ante su presencia?

No se sentía capaz de ello. Así que, por temor arruinarlo y de demostrarle a Inuyasha que se estaba acobardando, se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien ocupara su lugar. Y como eso era imposible, lo desecho con pesar. Ahora, solo tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

Si no podía hacer que alguien la remplazara, podía adoptar ciertas actitudes de otra persona. Y el primero que cruzo por su cabeza, fue su tío James y su agradable humor - el sarcasmo no podría faltar-. Sin embargo, su tío poco le importaba ser amistoso la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero si lo mezclaba quizás con el encanto de Anthony, las cosas podrían resultar…

Y si lo pensaba, mucho no tendría que imitar; ya que prácticamente, ella era como una mezcla de ambos: el genio de los demonios y la capacidad de intimidar a quien se le pasara por delante de James, y, el encanto sensual de Anthony. Aunque, por lo que sabia, Tony tenia su carácter. El cual explotaba cuando veía su familia afectada por terceros, cosa que en ella era igual. ¡Rayos! La cosa se colocaba complicada…

¡Está bien! Lo mejor seria, aumentar la dosis de Anthony y quitar un poco de James. Solo una minúscula parte, para que el pobre capitán, no saliera arrancando a la primera mirada asesina.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Kagome al imaginarse la escena. Por lo que la llevo a pensar, que después de todo, podría disfrutar de todo esto.

Alzo su copa, y antes de beber de su contenido, como símbolo de comienzo de su juego, la alzo mas en honor a él cuando las miradas se cruzaron, llevándolo a fruncir el ceño e imitarla por mera cortesía. Incentivándola a enanchar su sonrisa.

Artie, reapareció por el comedor con su aspecto de antes. Aseado, vestido con solemnidad, su barba rasurada y su cabello peinado y atado en una coleta. Estaba tan elegante, como cualquiera de los presentes. Y antes de sentarse en el puesto que le designaron, se dirigió a Kagome y le tendió un sobre; a lo cual ella lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto mientras intentaba imaginar cual seria su contenido, girándola varias veces.

— una carta del Duque de Claire.

Se dirigió a su puesto y se acomodo.

— ¿del padre de Elton? — se dispuso abrirla con urgencia, imaginándose lo peor con su amigo.

— no. Es de parte de Lord Elton Godwin, Duque de Claire.

La joven alzo la vista atónita, acompañada en el sentimiento de asombro por el resto de los ingleses presentes; a pesar de que James entornara los ojos y desviara la mirada con desagrado, y Tony al verlo, casi escupió el contenido de su copa.

— ¿Duque? — pregunto Amy. Artie asintió —. Su padre… ¿falleció? — el hombre volvió asentir. Amy se volvió hacia Kagome y la miro con pesar compartido.

— Bueno — comenzó a decir Kagome —, no vamos a decir que su padre era un gran hombre. Pero… pobre Elton. ¿Cuándo sucedió?

— unas semanas antes de que viajara. En la carta es probable de que se disculpe por el no poder viajar al tener que solucionar todo los inconvenientes, y sumando lo de la escuela de música. Que por lo que me comento, le ha ido muy bien.

— Me alegra — dio una media sonrisa.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el aire, a lo cual nadie de la mesa sabia como quebrarlo.

El Capitán Greenwood y sus acompañantes solo observaban a los familiares con un dejo de incomodidad. Ya que lograron deducir, que el tal Duque de Claire, era de importante aprecio para las damas -en especial para La Higurashi -, pero no para sus maridos.

— Me encantaría saber de él — le susurro Amy cortando el silencio. Kagome sonrió y le asintió, prometiendo cedérsela luego de leerla en privado.

Para Inuyasha ver a Artie, le causo lo mismo que a su "esposa". Lo abrazo con tal fuerza, que termino alzándolo en vilo sin darse cuenta, como si de un niño se tratara. Y el mayordomo-pirata, demostró a su estilo -con un par de secas bromas-, cuanto le quería.

Para el Capitán y el resto de los oficiales, el marido de La Higurashi, no era lo que esperaban ver. Un viejo desgarbado y sumiso, eso era lo que todo el mundo e incluso el Capitán Greenwood habían dicho que ella tomaría, y que había tomado. Pero, Inuyasha Taisho no tenia nada de viejo, ni desgarbado y mucho menos, sumiso.

Desde el momento en que lo vio aparecer, no quiso creer que él era el susodicho, incluso, espero que alguien mas llegara detrás de él demostrando de que no estaría equivocado y que solo un espécimen como el que creían para ella era apto para soportarla. Sin embargo, para su desagradable error, no fue así.

Durante el almuerzo, pudo ver el incondicional afecto de todos con todos, y tuvo que soportar con desagrado las miradas embelesadas que Taisho le daba a Kagome, como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Y los juegos comprometedores entre palabras que se daban ambos, era más que suficiente para causarle nauseas, y otras cosas mas poco agradables.

Y para rematar, debía reconocer que Inuyasha, solo no le agrado, y en cambio al resto de sus hombres, si.

No tenía una explicación clara del porqué, ya que simplemente no lo hizo. No quería decir que se sentía intimidado por su atractivo y mucho menos por el modo en que se comportaba con su mujer... Era algo meramente de piel. Lo que provocaba, que por primera vez desde su educación en el ejército, no fuera cortés.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de ello, mantenía su posición de caballero, y trataba con sumo respeto a él y a sus acompañantes. A pesar de haber caído en que Kagome ya no le parecía tan desagradable a la vista al Capitán, como todos le habían comentado con anterioridad que era al conocerlo.

Y justo ese día, ella decidió cambiar de apariencia. Le comento sobre el escote y ella solo rio divertida sin intenciones de cubrirse. Y debía reconocer que este no era pronunciado, con suerte y dejaba ver el nacimiento de estos, pero aun así, se veían atractivos a la vista. Y no solo a él… La sangre le ardió y sus manos se encresparon al ver al Capitán seguirla con la mirada cuando atravesó el salón hacia el hogar encendido donde estaba el can recostado, sin importarle el estar conversado con él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se disculpo con el Capitán y se le acerco. La abrazo desde la espalda con vehemencia y coloco su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

— ¿ya te aburriste de conversar con tu nuevo amigo? — le dijo la joven y se apoyo contra su pecho, y él la estrecho con mas fuerza a sí.

Rosco alzo la cabeza, pero al ver que no le prestaban atención, con un quejido gutural se volvió a recostar.

— espero que no estés celosa. Te e dejado mas que claro que los hombres no son de mi interés.

— y las mujeres si.

— no todas. Solo una me interesa y ella sabe perfectamente como hacerme caer.

— embustero.

— ¿Por qué? nunca e mentido al decir cuanto te deseo y quiero. Basta con que solo des la orden y yo estoy a pie de cañón.

— como un soldado. Mmm… me tienta, señor Taisho.

Se separo de ella y ceñudo la observo al tiempo en que ella se volvía a verle divertida por su expresión celosa.

— No me vas a salir con que te atraen los uniformados — le dijo con seriedad señalando con la cabeza al Capitán.

— depende de quien este debajo del uniforme. Estoy segura de que te verías muy atractivo con uno. Aunque — se acerco mas a él y en un susurro, le dijo —: te preferiría sin el.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor mientras soltaba un quejido y la acerco a él seductor.

— cuanto descaro, señora Taisho. ¿De donde ha aprendido eso?

— mi marido es un experto. Difícil no contagiarse.

Bajo la vista con descaro y se quedo en el escote de su mujer, que desde ahí, el panorama era mucho mas agradable, demostrando ningún interés en subir la mirada.

— Creí que no te agradaba vestir así — le susurro con voz ronca al oído acariciando su oreja con la nariz mientras aspiraba su aroma femenino dulce y embriagador.

— no recuerdo haberme quejado contigo.

— no lo has hecho, sin embargo, por meses no has usado corsé, lo que me deja mas que claro que no es tu santo de devoción.

— Y no lo es — reconoció. Se estiro un poco entre sus brazos e intento respirar hondo y soltó una mueca de incomodidad —. Me esta matando. Desearía hacerlo desaparecer.

— eso puedo solucionarlo en unos segundos.

— ¿así?

— Subamos y te lo demuestro — y al ver su sonrisa cargada de perversión, exclamo:

— eres un sinvergüenza sin medida ¿lo sabias?

Él solo enancho la sonrisa y le robo un beso.

— lo sé, y solo contigo. Lo que me permite decirte sin problema alguno, que desnuda, sin ese molesto aparatejo, te vez mas apetitosa.

— Ni que fuera una fruta — espeto con fingida molestia.

— no. Eres mucho mejor y más sabrosa que una. Y más de una vez, me he sentido como Adán en el Edén. Y no tienes idea de cómo… me vuelve loco la idea de regresar ahí y hacer que me expulsen del paraíso por tu causa.

— Inuyasha Taisho ¿intentas tentarme con la idea de desaparecernos?

Con una mirada inocente observo el techo y la bajo a ella.

— ¿esta dando resultado?

Kagome observo a su alrededor y se volvió a él con aparente despreocupación.

— nos vemos en la habitación — le dijo con rapidez al tiempo en que se desaparecía.

Inuyasha se acerco a la mesita de licores fingiendo desinterés. Se sirvió una copa y de un solo sorbo se bebió su contenido. Solo le tomo una fracción de segundos desaparecer entre sus parientes, y nadie mas, supo de ellos hasta la hora de la cena.

Y el rostro de dicha de ambos, dejaba mas que claro lo que los había mantenido tanto tiempo ocupados; y a pesar de que nadie hizo comentario, la miradas burlonas de sus tíos Tony y James, dejaban mas que claro lo que pensaban…

El informarle el plan a Artie en una conversación privada luego de comer, no fue tan complicado, y él, se mostro encantado al ser considerado para algo tan importante, y divertido a la vez al tener que estar a cargo de vacas de nuevo.

Kagome mentalmente se golpeo la cabeza y recordó una de las tantas conversaciones con el buen Artie, en donde él le contaba parte de su vida antes de lanzarse de marino y luego de pirata junto a su tío.

Desde el día en que nació, criado por su tío y su abuela en una granja entre la frontera de Escocia con Inglaterra, su vida de muchachito que no conocía lo que era un zapato, la vivió entre vacas hasta sus once años. Que luego de arrancar del maltrato de su pariente, se fue a la costa de Escocia a buscar una mejor vida, dando con un mercader francés que necesitaba un limpiador de estiércol en su barco…

Y sobre lo del falso matrimonio, Artie lanzo una carcajada, y comento que era bueno que los soldados no sean de su entero agrado. Por lo que durante el trayecto en que lo guiaron a la finca, desvió cada pregunta que le realizaban, sin llevar a la pareja a ningún aprieto, ya que nada de su boca salió.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora quedaron de ir a examinar el ganado que seria traspasado a Artie como inicio de la farsa. Sin embargo, el capitán no los acompaño, enviando a dos alférez con ellos. Y él, deseo pasear por las estancias, creyéndose con la libertad de hacerlo al estar de visita.

Sin embargo, al ir a buscar su corcel, quedo impactado con la belleza blanca que se mantenía suelta bebiendo en uno de los bebederos.

Él intento acercarse a la yegua, pero, apenas dio un paso hacia ella, el garañón negro de Kagome le impidió continuar su avance interponiéndose y lo miro desafiante resoplando con fuerza, por lo que el Capitán Greenwood regreso donde mismo.

— ¡Por Dios! Se han enamorado — escucho desde unos metros en dirección a la entrada.

Se irguió de inmediato al reconocer la figura de Kagome y no mostro intención de relajarse al ella acercarse.

Cierta incomodidad le recorrió el cuerpo al verla vestida con su traje de monta de color gris con detalles en negro mas una blusa blanca señida al torso. No entendía como podía ser tan bella una mujer tan… distinta a su visión de una mujer decente.

Con un carraspeo de garganta despejo el nudo que se le formo.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que se trata de amor? Son un par de caballos. Animales, ni más ni menos.

— Por lo visto, usted nunca lo a estado, Capitán Greenwood.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con unos caballos? La sola comparación me ofende.

— Bueno, porque si lo estuviera, ó si lo a estado, notaria la diferencia.

— no necesito estar enamorado, señora, para darme cuenta de que la potranca entrara en celo, por eso el garañón se coloco así

— Mmm... Puede ser. Aunque, lo que me ha dicho solo me aclara que Ud., es el tipo de persona que confunde un simple celo con amor — comenzó a reír y él la miro como si estuviera loca. Kagome tomo el cepillo y Sansón de inmediato se acerco a ella y le dio un suave trompetazo en un costado del vientre.

— no se moleste, Capitán. Se de que le hablo — se volvió a Sansón y con suavidad le rasco la crin del cuello —. Te enamoraste, Sansón. Ni siquiera has mirado a la yegua gris ¿Qué dirá la pobre? ¿Que no las puedes complacer a ambas? — El garañón sacudió la cabeza y lanzo un fuerte relincho, y Kagome sonrió —. Bribón. Y a decir verdad — de reojo observo a la quieta yegua blanca —, ella es bellísima.

La potranca blanca, atenta a ambos, con lentitud se quedo a un lado de la joven, siempre con la cabeza gacha mostrando deseos de querer acercarse más, sin embargo, no lo hizo, y Kagome hizo como si ella no existiera, procediendo al cepillado. Despertando la curiosidad en el Capitán Greenwood.

— ¿no atiende a la yegua?

La joven le dio una mirada a la potranca y luego continúo con lo suyo.

— Por lo visto, no.

Le sonrió con condescendencia.

— Tengo entendido — a paso lento, se fue acercando a ella —, que a cada uno de sus caballos los atiende personalmente ¿Por qué a ella no? — finalizo a su lado y Kagome no mostro intenciones de ceder espacio, por lo que no se movió.

Coloco una mirada pensativa y en un susurro, analizo:

— El hecho de haberla comprado, la deja como mía... — y para la continua molestia del hombre, ella, volvió a sonreír —. Así que, es cosa mía que hago con ella ¿no?

Kagome de Taisho, era demasiado para mantener a una persona en su sano juicio. Cada replica que le daba, se la devolvía acompañada de una sonrisa burlona, lo que le hacia ver, que ella, no lo tomaba en serio, ni mucho menos cualquier cosa que le preguntara.

— ¿Ud. Se da cuenta, señora Taisho, lo extraña que es?

Se volvió a él y lo escruto.

— ¿extraña? ¿Por qué? ¿Por no comportarme del modo que usted considera normal? — Kagome divertida lo observo durante unos segundos antes de regresar al cepillado —. Si me mide con su medidor de rarezas, puede que sobresalga de los estándares por su buen rango.

Comenzó a reír y el hombre frunció el ceño molesto. Regreso unos pasos y se volvió a ella.

— usted juega conmigo.

— Si... — reconoció desganada —. Y para mi desgracia, usted no sabe darme replica. Lo que hace que esto sea divertido solo para mí.

— No entiendo.

Se volvió a él y le sonrió burlona.

— Ironía, Capitán Greenwood. Comience a practicarla y quizás un día tengamos una charla como simples mortales... — se volvió al caballo —. Al fin llegas, Jack. Hola, Judy.

Ambas pequeñas se detuvieron del simple impacto que causo el ver al oficial, y Jack no lograba musitar absolutamente nada.

Rosco a toda velocidad, se precipito por la entrada atropellando a las muchachas y se lanzo juguetón a los pies del garañón negro, quien relincho con fuerza instando al can calmarse. Este se acerco al señor Greenwood y se dedico a olfatearlo por unos instantes, bajo la incomodidad del hombre. Y con un resoplido se volvió acercar a Kagome.

— Lo siento, fue mi culpa — hablo Judy y esta le zarandeó el brazo a su mejor amiga y prima para que soltara algo.

— lo siento — dijo la pequeña.

— no es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar. Toma — Kagome le lanzo un cepillo y continúo con lo suyo —. Bien Apuesto esta impaciente.

No era así, pero la pequeña de todos modos se dirigió donde él con rapidez, intentando anular le presencia del capitán.

Lo giro con cuidado y el animal al verla, solo resoplo y agito despacio la cabeza de arriba abajo. Le regalo unas palmadas en cuello y se decidió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, al no ser tan alta, solo llegaba a la mitad del vientre del alto animal, por lo que lo hacia con dificultad y torpeza, en especial, por el impacto producido al haber visto al Capitán tan cerca de Kagome.

Se sintió ser alzada para luego ser dejada sobre un cajón de madera. Se volvió, y sorprendida se quedo al ver a Capitán Greenwood a su lado mirando el animal con admiración.

— Bello espécimen — dijo él para sí.

Y Jack saliendo de su estado, solo logro musitar un suave: "Gracias", continuando luego con evidente nerviosismo el cepillado.

— Debes hacerlo mas largo — Él coloco su mano sobre la de ella para guiarle y el sonrojo de la pequeña se intensifico — ¿ves? Queda mejor.

La pequeña asintió y de reojo pudo ver como el capitán sonrió, quedándose pegada viéndolo con adoración.

— ¿le gustan los caballos? — dijo Jack de pronto, sorprendiéndose por ello.

— Solo lo normal — ella confundida frunció el ceño y se volvió a él con toda curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— solo los tomo, como animales útiles.

El ceño de Jack se acentuó.

— Bien Apuesto no es un animal que me brinda solo utilidad — le espeto ofendida —. Y espero que algún día, yo pueda ser con él igual que Kagome con Sansón — él hombre la miro con los ojos entornados. Por lo visto, era un mal de familia aquel carácter. Lo que le despertó entre curiosidad e irritación.

— hablarle a un animal, solo demuestra un aspecto antisocial.

— ¡Kagome no es ninguna antisocial!

— nunca dije que se tratara de la señora Taisho.

— no. Pero esta más que claro que si. Y ella no es una antisocial. Solamente, sabe diferencial a las personas con las que se puede llegar a una conversación civilizada. Y si le habla a Sansón, es por el cariño que se tienen. Él ha hecho por ella mucho mas que otros ¿sabe que le ha salvado la vida más de una vez? Cualquiera no hace eso. Y creo, que usted no lo haría.

Con curiosidad e indignación se volvió a verla.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacha?

— Cumpliré once en unos meses — contesto con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

Once años. Por un momento le pareció ver a una joven de más edad. Maldita sea. Esos ingleses criaban a jóvenes como Kagome Higurashi: altaneras y respondonas. Como deseaba que llegara el día en que debía irse de aquel lugar…

El intenso retumbar de casco alerto a los que se encontraban en las caballerizas, incentivándolos, con la misma celeridad con que los corceles se escuchaban acercar, salir a saber que sucedía.

Los tres peones descendieron de un salto y agitados se acercaron a Kagome al reconocerla.

— ¿Por qué traen esas caras? — pregunto ella al instante.

— Higurashi... — intento decir uno mientras trataba de adquirir aire —. Ha sucedido algo...

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto, pero al ver el estado enmudecido de todos, exclamo —: Que uno de ustedes hable. Por amor a Dios.

— Lo que sucede... — intento decir otro — Es que...

Pero el tercero, al ver a sus compañeros temerosos tanto como él, se decidió hacer el esfuerzo de explicarle.

— Estábamos por la explanada este con las reses y...

— ¿Y? — Interrogo exasperada — ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!

— Cuatreros, Higurashi — finalizo el último —. Se las robaron.

Kagome quedo completamente petrificada, observándolos con incredulidad. Hacía años que cuatreros no se veían en la zona, en especial en la finca.

— Kagome — la llamo Jack — ¿Qué es un cuatrero? — sin embargo, la joven estaba en estado de ensimismamiento tal, que ni siquiera la escucho, por lo que el capitán le contesto en un susurro:

— así se les llama a los ladrones de ganado, pequeña.

Ella junto a Judy se mostraron asustadas, e instintivamente se tomaron de las manos con fuerza.

— ¿Cuatreros? — Pregunto para sí Kagome, aun si creerlo — ¿En Tso'i Sogwili? — los hombres inconscientemente asintieron y ella, iracunda, alzo la mirada hacia ellos —. Junten una cuadrilla y que todos vayan armados. Y tú — llamo al tercero —, trae mis armas.

Los peones emprendieron carrera, y mientras ella ordenaba a los mozos de cuadra que alistara los caballos, ella como león enjaulado refunfuñando maldiciones, se paseaba de un lado al otro bajo la atenta mirada del oficial que seguía ahí mismo.

Allí estaba la salvaje que había conocido. Y era un agrado volver apreciarla, en especial, si su ira no era por su causa. Por lo que confianzudo, le dijo:

— Esas son las reses que no nos puede vender, supongo.

Se detuvo, y colérica, se volvió a él demostrándole cuan poco le había agradado su comentario. Ya que sabía a donde iba.

— ¡Supone mal! — respondió en su estado —. Esas reses jamás las colocaría en venta. Son mis mejores reproductores. Años ¡Años! desperdiciados en obtener tales especímenes ante descartes, ¿para qué? para que unos malditos venga y me las roben.

— Peor aun, si son las dedicadas a enamorarse.

Kagome se detuvo en seco y alzo la barbilla en dirección a él, y luego le sonrió en respuesta. Podría ser que el muy maldito le terminara agradando. Claro, si es que no descubría todo y la mandaba a las autoridades del estado.

— Aprende rápido.

Él le respondió la sonrisa creando un estado de agradable comodidad, pero los peones, para la mala suerte de oficial, llegaron con celeridad.

— Higurashi. Estamos.

Ella asintió. Recibió su cinto de pistolas, se lo coloco, y con un silbido llamo a Sansón. El cual apareció al instante muy bien acompañado.

Solo diez hombres más los acompañaron. Para ella le era de esperarse ver llegar a sus tíos Tony y James, y a su primos políticos, Warren, Nicholas y Boid para ayudar, todos muy bien equipados y con una sonrisa entusiasta; expresando de algún modo, lo necesitados que estaban de un aventura.

Ella no expreso nada y menos permitió que alguien le digiera algo. Intento montarse como siempre, pero al ver que las molestas enaguas no estaban condicionadas para sentarse con las piernas en cada lado de la grupa; sin pensarlo, las levanto dejando descubierto su pantorrilla izquierda, justo donde se formaba la abertura de la falda y saco de su cinto una de sus cuchilla, y con movimientos agiles, rajo las dos capas de tela blanca con delicados detalles dejando un largo tajo hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Los trabajadores simplemente se mostraron divertidos. Sus parientes incómodos desviaron la mirada, mientras que el capitán, sin evitarlo se fijo al detalle de la forma modelada y tersa de la piel exhibida.

Kagome volvió a guardar su arma ya con más facilidad, y colocando sus manos en la faja de su falda y en el contorno superior de esta, con fuerza la hizo girar hasta dejar la abertura en el frente. Y con tan solo un brinco, se monto. Y al ver que nadie hacia algo aparte de mirarla…

— ¡¿Qué?

Todos rieron y ella exasperada acicateo a Sansón a galope inmediato siendo seguida por la yegua.

Cuando llegaron a la explanada, examinar las huellas solo le tomo unos segundos. Se fiaron todos en las habilidades de la joven, pero de todos modos, por mera caballerosidad, desmontaron, y los trabajadores se vieron obligados a imitarlos.

— Se separaron en dos grupos — dijo alzando su vista al horizonte apoyando sus antebrazos en los muslos —, lo mismo que haremos nosotros — se levanto y miro a los hombres que estaban a su espalda —. Mis primos y el capitán mas dos de ustedes — señalo a los peones —, me acompañara. El resto, ira con mis tíos. Guíenlos y hagan lo que les digan en caso de que se encuentren con ellos — Los peones asintieron —. Tomen la curva del bosque de los lobos — señalo hacia el este —. Nosotros iremos por la aldea Cherokee. Nos juntamos en el sendero hacia la quebrada de las Lágrimas; ahí los rodearemos.

— ¿Estas segura de que es la ruta correcta? — interrogo su tío James —. Posiblemente tomaron otra dirección. La finca es inmensa, hay que tomarlo en cuenta.

— Es la única vía libre de obstáculos que les queda, tío — aclaro —. Están rodeados por acantilados y los Cherokee por este otro lado. Deben seguir una vía obligatoria.

— aun así, puede que no los alcancemos. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo — comento Nicholas, a lo que Tony mordaz, dijo:

— Lo dudo, si van con animales tan rápidos como tú, Edén. Estos lo retrasaran.

Una sola mirada de indignación por parte del marido de Reggie, dejo mas que claro que pronto habría una desagradable replica, por lo que Warren se apresuro en decir:

— De todos modos — interrumpió Warren como modo de evitar la esperada discusión —. No hay que perder tiempo.

— Toda la razón, Anderson — concordó James con desagrado por ello —. Basta de idioteces y coloquémonos en marcha.

Fue tanto lo que hizo que Sansón acelerara, que pronto la distancia entre el resto de sus acompañantes se vio extensa, hasta que prácticamente se transformaron en finas siluetas que simulaban acercarse a ella.

Antes de llegar a la tribu, cambio de dirección hacia la izquierda y emprendió rumbo haciendo que el caballo corriera orilla del rio con el que se encontraron. Atravesó el rio y se detuvo a la espera del resto examinando la superficie y los alrededores.

Algo en el ambiente andaba mal. Y la tensión en los músculos del corcel, mas el constante movimiento de orejas que realizaba soltando constantes resoplido, le advirtió la presencia de extraños.

El bosque estaba silencioso, demasiado como para no preocuparle.

Descendió de Sansón, y siempre alerta y mostrándose despreocupada, desabrocho unos botones de su blusa simulando sentir calor y masajeo su cuello. Con delicadeza se acerco al agua y mojo sus manos y se refresco.

Bebió un poco y manteniendo la vista en el cause y el resto de sus sentidos en el exterior, escucho como alguien con paso cuidadoso se acerco por detrás…

Para cuando el resto la alcanzo, entre espanto y diversión causo el verla con su pie izquierdo sobre el cuello de un hombre, que maltrecho estaba en el suelo boca abajo.

— ¡por todos los demonios del infierno! — exclamo Nicholas sin quitarle la vista.

— Lo mismo digo — dijo Boid sin quitar la sonrisa.

— Por lo visto — dijo Warren acercándose a ella a pie con las riendas en mano —, el embarazo no te afecto en lo mas mínimo.

— déjense de palabrerías — los espeto ella con mirada amenazante —. Y podría alguien ayudarme atarlo.

— desagradable de tu parte, Kagome no haberlo atado antes de que llegáramos — bromeo Nick descendiendo de su caballo.

— ¿así? — le sonrió con ironía —. Y ¿para qué? si para ello los tengo a ustedes. Grupo de machos recios.

Sus primos sonrientes se acercaron al hombre y con absoluta delicadeza, lo giraron y le ataron las manos mientras unos que otros le daban unas palmaditas en las mejillas, dejándoselas mas roja de lo que estaban. Por lo que cuando Kagome lo vio más maltrecho que cuando ella lo dejo boca al suelo, les dijo:

— no hay para que seguir maltratándolo. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

— Intento matarla — dijo el capitán jalándolo de los cabellos.

— pero no lo hizo. Incluso, con suerte alcanzo a tocarme. Así que dejen a pobre infeliz. Ustedes. — llamo a los peones que miraban desde la comodidad de su monta —. Llévenlo a la casa y manténgalo vigilado. Nosotros continuaremos.

Y no le fue de nada sorpresa ver que sus tíos ya tenían todo solucionado; como tampoco le sorprendió ver a Oso Negro junto a un grupo de guerreros amenazando a los ladrones

— Tarde, Ojos de Gato. Sorprender — ella sonrió y en el mismo idioma, le replico:

— ¿Crees que se llevaron toda la diversión? — Oso Negro mostro intensiones de reír, pero en cambio, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dejo ver al tiempo en que volvía a lo suyo al ver al oficial cortarles paso.

— ¿Se les escapo alguno? — Pregunto Nick observando como James exhibía sus habilidades con los nudos con uno de los ladrones.

— cuando llegamos, tenían medianamente solucionado. Pero, me parece que no. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Montieth?

Dijo nombrándolocon parte de su titulo nobiliario. Costumbre que James y Tony tenían para fastidiarlo, algo que este, apretando los dientes dejo pasar.

— Kagome se topo con uno a una milla más allá.

— ¿Esta bien?

— Mejor que bien, cuñado — le contesto Boid —. Ya lo tenía inmovilizado cuando le dimos alcance. La bestia negra corre como el viento, no la alcanzamos hasta que tenía el tipo contra el suelo

James sin interés en medir fuerza, empujo al sujeto que ataba, dejando a Tony con un nudo medio seguir ante la falta de indicaciones

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — escucho que le preguntaban a su espalda. Levemente se giro y dio con el perfil del Capitán.

— Si

— ¿Segura?

Ella solo asintió y regreso la vista al inmenso corte de piedra que se alzaban frente ellos y que se fisionaba a diez metros más allá con un acantilado. Una serie de hierbas, pastos y plantas silvestres habían crecido en el lugar en que anteriormente, musgos habían derruido la roca, permitiéndoles a las semillas germinar. Era un lugar bastante bello sumado al aire húmedo y salino que los envolvía.

— Bello lugar — murmuro él.

— Bello, como a la vez triste. Esta cargado de lágrimas no derramadas. Aquí vienen lo indios a pasar su sufrimiento cuando un ser querido ha fallecido. Por algo se llama La Quebrada de las Lagrimas — suspiro pesado —. Se siente la tristeza en el aire... Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero al volverse, la expresión tensa de su tío James la detuvo.

— Kagome ¿te encuentras bien? Edén nos conto lo ocurrido.

— No sucedió nada. Ni siquiera supe cual eran sus verdaderas intensiones.

— ¿Como es eso?

Ella lo miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— Lo detuve antes.

James suspiro pesado, y le hablo con voz cansada.

— Ay, muchacha... Ahora vuelvo a entender lo que tu padre ha tenido que pasar cada vez que haces algo impetuoso.

— Claro que no, tío. Mi padre agradecía el que sepa defenderme, ya que más de una vez me salve de un momento critico.

— Si te quedaras en casa, no tendrías que pasar por esto — comento Tony ganándose unos asentimientos de parte del resto.

— Posiblemente — dijo exasperada —. No obstante, esto es lo que soy.

Sin decir mas, camino donde Oso Negro quien juntaba a los cuatreros para atarlos de una sola soga, dejando a sus tíos en su propia conversación interna.

Por Dios. No era una cría. Y David ya había nacido, por lo que ese comportamiento ya no era justificado.

— ¿Han dicho algo? — Oso negro se levanto y sin quitarles la vista, se acerco a ella.

— Al parecer, ese de ahí — señalo a uno que estaba al último, quien insistía en correrles la mirada —, me da la impresión, de que es el que los dirigía.

— Ó el que pago.

Con la actitud de un felino al asecho, con la infinita elegancia y sensualidad -tan digna en ella-, rodeo a los "cuatreros" atrayendo las miradas de quienes la rodeaban.

Ella exudaba peligro, aun en su mirada calma, inquietándolos aun más, en especial por la serie de historias relatadas sobre ella descuartizando hombres.

El sujeto señalado, ocultaba su rostro bajo del ala de su sombrero, y su contextura gruesa y trabajada, le hacia representar mayor edad, en especial, por su ancha ropa.

Se hinco delante de él; corrió el tajo de su falda y extrajo una de sus cuchillas. Y con la hoja de esta, con excesiva lentitud le alzo el ala dejando un rostro joven a la vista; demasiado joven, para el gusto de Kagome.

Frunció el ceño perplejo. Se volvió a los otros prisioneros, dando con rostros igual de jóvenes. Se volvió al muchacho de tan solo dieciséis años frente a ella.

¡Por un demonio! lo conocía, a él y a toda su familia, y a varios de los que estaban ahí también. Estaba segura que esta estupidez cometida, su padre por simple temor y sumado a la lealtad hacia ella, jamás apoyaría tamaño disparate.

— ¿jugando a cosas de grande, joven Collins? — lo tomo del codo y lo hizo levantarse. Cosa que logro con bastante esfuerzo, ya que el condenado pesaba lo suyo y no mostraba ánimos en ayudarle.

— Yo... — musito el muchacho con dificultad, no logrando articular palabra, en especial al ver el rostro enardecido de Kagome.

Kagome le corto las amarras sin preocuparse con cuanta fuerza aplicaba o si llegaba a tajearlo a él; clavo su cuchillo entre ellos dos y antes de darle a pensar cualquier estupidez, lo jalo de una oreja y lo separo del grupo a vista y gracia de los mayores.

Era gracioso ver los dos metros de hombre ser jalado por persona tan menuda que era Kagome.

— Me puedes decir: ¿Qué estabas pensado, Shippo Collins, al hacer estupidez como esta?

El joven masajeo sus muñecas e intentaba calmar el dolor de su oreja tironeada.

— No nos pareció tan estúpido cuando lo planeamos.

— ¡¿No me digas? — y para empeorarlo todo, él asintió ganándose un palmetazo en la frente —. Debería ordenar que les dieran una surra a todos ustedes. Ya que supongo, que son tus amigos todos esos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Ese es el hijo del párroco?

El joven asintió.

— Uno escapo — alzo la barbilla con desdén —. Demasiado cobarde.

— "Inteligente" lo habría llamado si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de atacarme. Dime: ¿Qué le habría dicho a tu madre y a tu padre si te hubieran herido, o peor aun, matado? — Con voz que fingía calma, con exagerados movimientos, simulo estar dirigiéndose a los padres del joven —: ¿"Lo siento señores Collins, pero el idiota de vuestro hijo se las dio de cuatrero y fue ajusticiado por mis hombres"?

— Se suponía que no nos atraparan.

Con un gesto de su mano, lo forzó a guardar silencio.

— Tus padres vendrán a la fiesta ¿lo sabias?

— Por eso hice lo que hice. Mi padre tiene planeado venir a rogarte para que no canceles la venta con nosotros. Estaba dispuesto arrodillarse a los pies de tu marido para suplicarle. Sabes que dependemos de la compra anual de las reses...

— ¡Por amor a Dios! claro que lo tengo claro. Aunque a tu padre se le olvido en la ultima venta al intentar pagarme menos.

— Pero, aun así, permitiste que tu dichoso esposo vendiera a otro — frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, y con una mirada iracunda, le pregunto —: ¿es verdad que te casaste?

— ese tema no viene al caso. La cancelación no justifica el que tomes esta actitud tan despreocupada. Lo de las reses lo tratare con tu padre cuando llegue. Y tú…

— ¡claro que viene al caso! tu prometiste casarte conmigo si te decidías hacerlo. Ya que según tu, el idiota de quien estabas enamorada no te quería y jamás lo haría.

Kagome rolo los ojos e intento calmarse pidiendo paciencia al cielo. Ya que la necesitaría.

— si. Recuerdo haberte dicho eso. Sin embargo, no te engañe.

— estas casada ¿no? para mi es suficiente.

Se mostro dolido.

Recordaba perfectamente a Shippo Collins de tan solo trece años pidiéndole matrimonio luego de ser invitada a la granja de ellos para comer como forma de sellar el trato por la venta de las reses.

Era tal la familiaridad que ella tomaba con la familia de alguno de los compradores, que no le afectaba el _tuteo _con el que aquel muchacho la trataba.

Estaba mas alto que la ultima vez, y los desagradables signos del paso de la adolescencia estaba dejando huellas en su tierno rostro. El cual, ahora la miraba con dolor a causa del desamor.

— te lo vuelvo a decir: no te engañe. Y si con esto intestas hacerme sentir culpable para olvidar tu comportamiento de hoy… — el joven entorno los ojos y la miro expectante —, lo has logrado.

El muchacho iba a sonreír triunfante, pero reacciono de inmediato para recordar su posición.

— no me encerraras ¿cierto? — hablo con fingida preocupación.

— me tientas, pero no. Te quedaras con nosotros en la casa. Uno de mis primos podrá prestarte alguna de sus prendas; ya que dudo, que hayas traído vestuario para un baile, y mucho menos tus amigos.

Coloco una expresión entre de sorpresa y horror.

— ¿me harás asistir?

— ¿tu que crees?

— preferiría que me dejaras encerrado y así no ver a mi padre.

— Si tienes piel para una estupidez como esta, la tendrás para disculparte con tu padre — le observo el talle y el ancho de la espalda —. Creo que las ropas de Inuyasha te quedaran bien.

— ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

Pregunto mientras ella con sus manos le media de hombro a hombro.

— Al que llaman mi marido — sonrió burlona.

— ¡já! Ni creas que me colocare algo de ese sujeto — exclamo alejándose.

Lo sujeto del brazo y lo forzó a volverse.

— ¡lo harás, por un demonio! Así te tenga que vestir yo misma. Ahora — tomo la cuchilla que había dejado en el suelo y se la coloco en las manos —. Suelta a tus amigos y motívalos a caminar.

— tenemos nuestros caballos…

— a menos de que quieras irte montado sobre una vaca, caminaran.

Ya le era de esperarse que Kagome Higurashi no se lo daría tan fácil. Y de solo pensar en la surra que su padre le daría… de malhumor se dirigió a soltar a sus amigos y a decirles lo del largo trayecto que les esperaba a sus pies hasta la casona. A lo cuales, todos sonrieron complacidos al saber que no irían a prisión.

Aunque para Shippo, ya no sabia que era peor.

— ¿amigos tuyos, Gatita? — pregunto su tío Tony con tono burlo luego de la escena.

— Hijos de varios personajes ilustres que asistirán al baile — contesto acompañándose de un suspiro de cansancio.

— y yo que creía que James era el único que había hecho estupideces en su juventud.

— Si no recuerdo — dijo el aludido —, estabas a mi lado en cada "estupidez".

— Nadie se salva de haber actuado irracionalmente en su juventud — hablo Warren con su típica parsimonia.

— De seguro tenias a todos aterrados con tu genio de antes, Anderson. Por lo que dudo que siquiera recuerden alguna "travesura" tuya — Warren solo rio y se dirigió donde Nicholas y Boid.

Pero Kagome al ver que los jóvenes comenzaban a discutir, culpándose unos a los otros, intento detenerlos, logrando nada.

— ¡Espero que se estén alistando para llevármelos a prisión! — exclamo con voz tronante el oficial dándole a los jóvenes mozos una mirada glaciar y haciendo que estos milagrosamente se detuvieran.

— ¡no, a menos de que no aceleren el paso! — dijo Kagome con el mismo tono. Y de un, dos, por tres todos se enfilaron y emprendieron rumbo hacia el rio con dirección a la casa.

Ella los dirigió en su monta por delante y el resto de los hombres montados -incluido algunos Cherokee- les rodearon como modo de evitar algún posible escape; cosa que todos dudaban, mientras que los peones ayudados por Oso Negro y algunos de sus hombres movilizaban las reses. La mirada entre afligida y molesta que expresaban los muchachos divertía a varios, incluyéndose ella.

— no bromeaba al decir que me los llevaría a prisión — escucho a su lado.

Por lo visto, el oficial estaba adquiriendo esa mala costumbre de aparecerse de ese modo.

Lo observo, y por la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar, sabia que mentía.

— Miente — se atrevió a decirle y este dejo que su boca se curvara libremente.

— un buen susto les hará pensar en una próxima vez.

— si, puede ser. Pero basta con ver el rostro asustado de todos al saber que sus padres estarán al tanto de esto, especialmente, ya que ellos mismos deberán informárselos. Y claro, un poco de trabajo duro no les hará mal durante la cosecha.

— Veo que lo tiene todo planeado — le escucho suspirar —. Y no se equivoca. Los padres tienen el poder en una mirada, y a más de alguno le tocara sentir el chicote en el trasero.

— ¿lo dice por experiencia propia?

— ¡valla que si! — exclamo.

— no me imagino al General Greenwood con un chicote en mano.

— claro que no. Primero, nos hacia a mi hermano y a mi ver nuestra falta y estupidez, y luego nos entregaba el chicote para que mutuamente nos golpeáramos.

— ¿no temía en que serian endebles entre ustedes?

— claro que no — contesto con seriedad y casi ofendido —. No es de hombres — relajo sus facciones y casi sonrió —. Además, si no lo hacíamos bien, él iría a darnos con el doble de fuerza que la normal.

— bueno, eso disuade a cualquiera. Y hasta agradezco el haber nacido mujer. El chicote no ha pasado por mi zona trasera, aunque si un par de palmadas por parte del primer marido de Antonia cada vez que realizaba una maldad.

Ella rio divertida y mantuvo la vista en el frente, dejando escuchar el murmullo de conversaciones del resto y el chocar de los cascos de los caballos contra el suelo.

Sintió la mirada del oficial varias veces, incomodándola.

— ¿quiere preguntarme algo, Capitán Greenwood? — este frunció el ceño perplejo y desvió la mirada molesto al verse visto obvio en sus intensiones a pesar de todo —. Le doy autorización a quitarse la duda de encima, de lo que sea que lo este atormentando.

Sonrió traviesa y mantuvo la vista en el horizonte a la espera de la inminente pregunta.

Por el rabillo de su ojo derecho lo vio dudar, e incluso, le hizo pensar que no se atrevería.

— Su marido… — ella se volvió a mirarlo — ¿él sabe de su estilo de vida anterior?

— ¿usted se refiere a comportarme como una antisocial? — el que haya acentuado su ceño, le demostró que había entendido la indirecta demostrándole que había escuchado cada una de las palabras con la pequeña, por lo que Kagome decidió contestar con honestidad —. Más de una vez le ha tocado verlo y vivirlo.

— y… ¿no le afecto? — pregunto perplejo.

— Nunca le oí quejarse, si no todo lo contrario — una sonrisa picara hizo el intento por asomarse, la cual con gran esfuerzo intento ocultar de la vista del oficial al recordar momentos en que Inuyasha la vio tal cual era por primera vez en la taberna de Big Jack —. Bueno, y vale nombrar mi incidente la semana pasada. Con lo que a decir verdad, se muestra mas preocupado que escandalizado, si es lo que le interesa saber.

— Ya veo… — musito acompañándose con un asentimiento.

Continuaron por unos segundos el trayecto en silencio, hasta que él lo quebró con más confianza.

— Así que… Un año de casada.

— Y me siento como si estuviera en pleno noviazgo — bromeo con la verdad.

— tengo entendido, que lo de ustedes fue bastante rápido.

— ¿bastante rápido? — lo inquirió con curiosidad.

— el que se conocieran. Se casaron al mes.

— y usted considera que es poco tiempo como para comprometerse con alguien.

— no, claro que no — intento corregirse a pesar de que ella se mostrara mas divertida que ofendida —. Bueno, si. Es un poco extraño; debe reconocerlo.

— porque usted cree, que nos conocíamos solo un poco — él asintió —. Esta equivocado. Y creo que le satisfacera saber, que e estado enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho por más de doce años. Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

El ceño de él se frunció, al tiempo en que preguntaba:

— ¿Por qué no?

— porque con los hombres es distinto. Usted no se detendría a mirar a una muchachita de diez años como una mujer. Especialmente cuando se esta deseoso de conocer la vida en su plenitud.

— ya veo… y deduzco: las cosas cambiaron al verla ya… _mujer_.

Ella solo sonrió con los labios y coloco una mirada lejana sin interés agregar algo de eso. Por lo que él, dijo:

— así que… siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

Ella sonrió con ensoñación, despertándole cierto malestar en la boca del estomago.

— así es. Desde niña, este fue siempre mi objetivo: Estar con él.

— Aunque no lo haya demostrado los últimos años — agrego con voz secante y desagradable, cortando aquella agradable atmosfera que se había creado, y estuvo apunto de golpearse por ello.

No tenia idea de porque, pero deseaba que a los ojos de ella, estar en buena mira ¿Quién lo creería? Ni él lo lograba.

Se iba a disculpar, sin embargo, ella incentivando a su caballo acelerar a trote, lo dejo con la disculpa en la boca.

En ese momento, Kagome había encontrado el motivo perfecto para ya no continuar siendo amable con él. A pesar de que por un momento, considero la idea de que podría crearse algún grado de amistad.

¡Maldito hombre de actitudes tan extrañas!

Él había mostrado intenciones de darle alcance, sin embargo al verla acelerar, cayo en la nube de polvo que se acercaba a ellos, logrando vislumbrar entre este a un jinete, y al reconocerlo, la necesidad de disculparse se esfumo.

Kagome se detuvo luego de acortar un trecho y la yegua blanca temerosa, resoplo y se pego al costado de Sansón.

El rostro de Inuyasha se veía desencajado, tanto por la agitación como por preocupación. Ella se limito a sonreírle con dulzura y a esperar que llegara junto a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no contesto. Se bajo del corcel con celeridad antes de detenerlo por completo y a pasos agigantados se acerco a ella; la tomo de la cintura y la hizo descender estrechándola contra él con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — musito, pero Inuyasha no contesto.

Rosco choco contra ellos e intento acariciarse en la joven, pero al ver que no le prestaban atención se dirigió jadeante donde los caballos.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Volvió a llamarlo — ¿Qué sucede? Me estas preocupando. ¡¿Le sucedió algo a David?

— No e pasado por la casa — la separo, y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, comenzó a inspeccionarla con la mirada —. No hay cortes — bajo y continúo examinando sin quitar su ceño fruncido. Pero cuando Kagome lo sintió llegar a las caderas y recorrerlas con cuidado, y minuciosamente bajando más hasta sus muslos, ella lo detuvo a tiempo antes de perder la cabeza.

— Detente, Inuyasha — su voz ronca lo alerto de las sensaciones despertadas en ella, por lo que se detuvo. La abrazo de la cintura y apretó su mejilla contra el vientre de ella.

— Me harás envejecer prematuramente — susurro intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

— De seguro te verías apuesto de cabello blanco y arrugas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — no sonrió, a pesar de que esa era la idea.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Me conoces lo bastante bien...

— Como para saber que no huiras en caso de peligro — finalizo él levantándose.

— Puede que no. Pero no soy tan estúpida como para arriesgarme en caso de no sentirme capaz de poder manejar la situación.

— ¡Pero pudiste haberlo pasado!

— ¡y no lo pase!

— ¡Sin embargo...!

— ¡¿Por qué demonios estas tan alterado? — exclamo cortándolo.

— ¡¿y como se supone que me coloque si Rosco desesperado fue en mi búsqueda, cuando solo esta autorizado hacerlo en caso de que tú me necesites? — él alzo ambas manos y pesado las dejo chocar contra sus muslos para luego ubicarlas en sus caderas.

— ¿le enseñaste eso? — Se volvió atónita al can, quien reposaba junto a los caballos, sin lograr creerlo aun —. Ya veo... — susurro —. Pero nada me sucedió.

Desesperado, Inuyasha le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y del mismo modo le hablo.

— ¿Tu aun no comprendes que si algo te sucede, ese mismo día muero?

Inuyasha la soltó con brusquedad, y de manos a la cadera se giro y no quiso hablar nada más. Y a Kagome la culpa le recorrió el cuerpo, y por un momento deseo gritar por felicidad y por otra serie de sentimientos poco agradables.

Aun le costaba trabajo asimilar los sentimientos de Inuyasha. Se había acostumbrado a ser ella la que amaba, a ser la única que sacrificaba su corazón y cordura. Pero al verlo así... Le hizo ver que se equivocaba una vez más.

Incontable cantidad de veces Inuyasha Taisho había actuado del mismo modo; confesado su amor y antes de ello... suspiro pesado, y la actitud de sus tíos y primos le hicieron desear que la tierra se la tragara por un instante.

Se acerco a él y con suavidad poso su mano en uno de sus brazos.

— Hey... — él no mostro intenciones de volverse, por lo que tirando de su brazo lo incentivaba a volverse. Algo que logro luego de continuos ruegos, sin embargo, aun no se mostraba calmo, por lo que con su pulgar comenzó acariciarlo —. Lo siento — musito con voz suave —. Creo que años de independencia bloquea cualquier otro pensamiento, incluso que el resto este pasando por la angustia de qué me sucederá, o peor de todo, someterte a ti a ello… Lo siento.

Él suspiro y por un momento cerro los ojos. Le estrecho la mano que reposaba en su brazo y con amor le acaricio la mejilla.

— En parte, me tranquiliza el saber que sepas defenderte, y espero que nuestros hijos sean tan hábiles como su madre. Sin embargo, el temor de perderte, es algo que no deseo volver a sentir otra vez.

— ¿nuestros hijos? — acoto y él la estrecho con fuerza.

— pues claro. Ó ¿tendrás pensado que criemos solo a David?

Ella le sonrió y él le respondió con ardor. Aquella mirada capaz de hacerle flaquear las piernas y de hacerle vibrar todo el cuerpo, se presento y la hizo sentir como la primera vez, entumeciéndole todos los sentidos.

Rosco ladro y los caballos le acompañaron soltando un fuerte relincho, haciéndolos caer en la presencia del resto, deteniendo lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de ambos, y que habrían llevado a cabo si hubieran encontrado solos. De momento, tendrían que conformarse con un simple abrazo.

— Por un demonio, Inuyasha — le dijo su padre acomodándose en su monta —. Tienes el aspecto de alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma.

Abrazo a su mujer de la cintura antes de replicar.

— Te aseguro, padre, que tu aspecto no seria diferente en mis pantalones.

Anthony deduciendo a que se refería, hablo:

— Ni tan necesario seria, muchacho — Tony apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermano y continúo —: a ambos casi se nos paralizo el corazón al saber que tuvo que hacerse cargo de un tipo ella sola.

Una ceja enarco Jaremy al tiempo que con exagerada lentitud se volvía a ella, y como respuesta, ojos en blanco por parte de Kagome.

— Ah… — escucharon a las espaldas de su tío —. El idiota de Willis no dañaría una mosca.

— Shippo — lo llamo Kagome con mirada de advertencia —. Cállate.

— pero si es verdad. Siempre huye. Y es tan torpe, que lo más probable, es que se hubiera caído sobre ti, no que te hubiera atacado.

— Por amor a Dios — exclamo James —. Estos cuatreros no valen ni un centésimo de dólar.

— Pero bien que los hicimos ejercitarse — soltó el muchacho con orgullo —. A vuestra edad, les viene bien un poco de ejercicio diario.

— Me ejercito todos los días, mocoso — bramo James.

— yo creo que la surra ira de todos modos — replico Tony mostrando intenciones de bajarse de su caballo.

— Basta, por favor — pidió la joven soltándose de Inuyasha y ubicándose delante del idiota de Shippo Collins —. Cállate, si no quieres que te cosa la boca.

— no he dicho nada malo, solo que les hace bien hacer ejercicio. Mi padre no lo hace, y esta tan gordo que pronto no pasara por la puerta.

Tony rio ampliamente y se acomodo en su caballo sujetando mejor las riendas.

— creo que hace bastante tiempo que no teníamos un costal de arena para practicar, James. ¿Servirá este? O ¿tomamos otro?

— De seguro dará batalla — observo James —. Sin embargo será interesante ver si caen al primer golpe.

— creo que me anotare a eso — dijo Warren —. Un costal de arena no es lo mismo que un costal de huesos.

Los muchachos palidecieron y los hombres rieron ampliamente al tiempo que tomaban rumbo.

Kagome con la cabeza les indico que caminaran, y estos, ya no muy agradados de si llegar a la casona seria buena idea, marcharon arrastrando los pies levantando su buena cantidad de polvo.

Kagome, no le tomo tanto tiempo explicarle la situación a Inuyasha, especialmente, si lo tenia sentado detrás de ella en la grupa de Sansón. Y todo, porqué él no tenia intenciones de arriesgarse a perderla de vista.

El Capitán Greenwood con su característica expresión fría los adelantó.

Ella carraspeo la garganta y juguetona la acaricio el muslo.

— Tengo un problema — susurro la joven. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aun lado para verla de perfil. Pero, por la expresión, supuso que no seria nada serio.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto reincorporándose.

Ella le indico que bajara el tono de voz, y volvió hablar en susurro.

— Temo haber descubierto que el Capitán Greenwood sea humano, después de todo.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión?

Kagome sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensó de pronto.

— Por lo visto, tiene sentido del humor de vez en cuando.

— ¿te agrada?

Ella resoplo y fingió no creerlo celoso.

— él es extraño. Por momentos tiende a ser amable en exceso, y hasta preocupado, y en otros, el mismo que conocía.

— no te a faltado el respeto. Espero.

Ella con expresión seria, giro el rostro a él para mirarle la cara.

— No lo retaras a duelo si fuera así — afirmo.

— claro que lo haría. Y nos serviría para deshacernos de él de una buena vez.

El modo en que lo decía, le dejaba más que claro que hablaba con la verdad, por lo que prefirió Kagome guardar silencio y hacer que pensara en otra cosa más agradable para ambos.

Su mano en el muslo de él que ahora reposaba, con suavidad la hizo subir por la cara interior de este, hasta dejarla entre ellos.

Un leve gemido, Kagome escucho sobre su cuello. Inuyasha le quito la mano e hizo Sansón volverse; dio un par de indicaciones y a galope firme cambiaron de rumbo, perdiéndose a la vista de todos.

La cena aquella noche transcurrió con mayor caos. Los nuevos comensales mas otros invitados que llegaron a temprana tarde, sumados sus tíos -Charlotte y Eddie- quienes los acompañaban, los hicieron cambiar de comedor al del salón contiguo, por sus dimensiones majestuosas.

Los muchachos, cohibidos -a excepción de Shippo que se sentía y comportaba como en su casa-, tragaron de todo a una velocidad impresionante. Y Artie con su humor tan frio, tenía a los otros soldados y a los nuevos comensales con el cabello de la nuca erizado, mientras que los jóvenes reían sin tapujos, dejando horrorizados a los nuevos alojados. Y Kagome se sentía complacida de ver a los suyos tan felices. Claro, exceptuando a Antonia que estaba deprimida debido a que Clinton había ido en búsqueda de sus hijas para la boda, y al Capitán que ahora no dejaba de mirarla con curiosa seriedad.

Era bastante incomodo. A lo que ella, sin temor y como modo de hacer que detuviera su escrutinio, le daba una mirada inescrutable, resultándole a los segundos al él no poder aguantar la turbación que le provocaba…

Luego de darle de mamar al pequeño, Inuyasha insistió en hacerlo dormir, por lo que ella, luego de quedárseles viendo unos instantes, regreso a la alcoba.

El día de propio, había sido agotador. Tanto movimiento de gente en la casa y la llegada de nuevos invitados, comenzaba agotar, y la fiesta que se acercaba… suspiro agotada mientras se dejaba caer en la cama dispuesta a quitarse las zapatillas.

El suave sonar de la puerta abriéndose hizo que levantara la mirada. Era extraño que alguien aparte de Inuyasha ingresara a su habitación sin anunciarse antes. Bueno, y aparte de sus primas y Jade.

¡Maldición! Todos estaban adquiriendo esa mala costumbre. No quería dejar su habitación con llave para tener que darse privacidad, por lo que se iba a quejar. Pero al ver la expectante mirada de Jack al asomarse por el espacio que dejo en la puerta y el marco, guardo silencio; se acomodo mejor y se quedo a la espera de lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras sola?

La joven llevo la vista hacia la puerta de unión entre habitaciones que se encontraba entre abiertas, y al no ver a Inuyasha, se volvió a la pequeña.

— Ahora si — le contesto con un tono complice. Jack cerró la puerta y con rapidez se acerco a Kagome, y al ver lo nerviosa que estaba, se preocupo — ¿Te sucede algo?

— Si. Necesito de tu ayuda.

— Dime ¿en qué consiste?

— Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. Enséñame a ser como tu.

Lo había lanzado con tal rapidez, que a Kagome se le hacia difícil entender lo que le pedía.

— ¿A ser, yo? — repitió desconcertada.

— ¡Si! tú. A montar sin montura, disparar armas, a tratar a los hombres como sabes hacerlo, todo sobre los Cherokees… ¡Ser tú!

— Pero, Jack...

La pequeña la interrumpió y con suplica en sus ojos se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella y le tomo con fuerza las manos, lanzándose luego a su regazo para estrecharla con fuerza.

— Por favor. Debes enseñarme. Si no, él no me vera. Debo ser como tu.

— Él... ¿no te vera?

— Si... — susurro.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, y por un momento, a Kagome le pareció verse ella misma reflejada realizando las mismas solicitudes años atrás. La historia se repetiría en Jack, y aquello no le agradaba. No por el hecho del que ella soñara con un amor, si no por como su propia vida se vería afectada al aparentar ser algo que no era solo por llamar la atención de ese alguien tan especial, del cual, desde la visita los establos, sospechaba de quien se podía tratar…

Le tomo el rostro e hizo que se levantara haciéndola sentarse en la cama para darse ambas mas privacidad.

La pequeña pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Kagome, como también en su agarre y al momento que con dulzura le acomodo unos bucles de su peinado de niña, haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

— No puedo — le dijo con infinito pesar, en especial al ver su entristecido rostro —. Lo siento. No puedo hacerte pasar por lo mismo... No tienes idea de cuanto habría deseado que Antonia no hubiera sido tan condescendiente y hubiera detenido aquella locura de imitarla... No puedo pequeña. Si me hubieras dicho que, era porque te gustaba este loco estilo de vida; que ser una mujer de las llanuras te llamaba la atención, lo habría hecho con gusto. Pero no puedo si es para engañar a alguien.

— No seria engaño... — intento defender su punto, sin embargo Kagome continuo.

— Lo seria. Aparentarías algo que no eres para que esa persona te vea… Dime: ¿Qué sucede si el ser como yo no te gusta, y tal persona se fija en ti por ello? ¿Seguirás aparentando? ¿Continuaras sometida en ello por amor? — la pequeña guardo silencio, mostrando el estarlo pensando —. Con el tiempo aquello te afectara y les afectara a ambos, ya que entre la amargura y tu descontento, él comenzara a ver que no eras quien representaba ser.

Jack suspiro y Kagome le dio una mirada sagaz.

— y te aseguro de que le harías un gran favor al capitán Greenwood si no fueras como yo.

Kagome pudo haber reído al ver su expresión de sorpresa, pero prefirió solo sonreír.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Intuición. Aunque, no me explico porque quieres ser como yo para conquistarlo.

— Le gustas ¿sabes? Siempre te mira o esta donde tu estas.

— quizás buscando el modo de descubrir que pasa por (según él), mi mente retorcida — Kagome rio y Jack frunció el ceño confundida —. No tengo idea de que este pasando por la cabeza de él y no tengo intensiones de descubrirlo, demasiados entuertos hemos tenido en todo el periodo en que nos conocemos, como para sumarle un interés de otro tipo hacia mi persona, cariño. Eso te lo aseguro.

— ¿Tanto te desagrada? — musito apenada.

— No es que su persona me moleste, cariño; si no su modo de ver las cosas y de comportarse de vez en cuando. Le han inculcado un estilo de vida en el ejercito, que lo mas probable, es que me tome toda la vida abrirle los ojos a la realidad. Y te aseguro, que el despertar seria desastroso en él. Y aun tienes diez...

— Cumpliré once en dos meses.

— Aun así, eres demasiado pequeña, mi Jack. Y si el es para ti, así será. Pero debes ser tú.

— Está bien… ¿Kagome? Aun así… ¿me enseñaras? — la miro con los ojos entornados, a lo que Jack se apresuro en aclarar —. No por él, por mí.

— bien. Ahora ve a dormir — Jack le beso la mejilla y corrió en dirección a la salida —. Jack. Mañana en la noche es luna llena ¿quieres acompañarme a la noche de cuentos donde los Cherokee? Puedes invitar a Judy, si quieres.

Los ojos de pequeña Taisho brillaron en entusiasmo y el vitoreo que realizaba era muestra de su encantamiento.

— ¡Ah! — Ahogo un grito — ¿Los Cherokee? ¿Mañana? ¡Ah! No puedes retractarte ¡Si! Los Cherokee.

De brinco en brinco se marcho de la habitación, y la puerta del cuarto de juegos se abrió lentamente.

— ¿hay moros en la costa?

Volvió la vista y Kagome se levanto para disponerse a cambiarse, por fin.

— No. Ya se retiro a su cuarto, aunque dudo de que duerma.

— Lo mismo creo — sonrió en dirección a la puerta, pero de un momento a otro, esta se corto —. Lo siento.

Kagome se le acerco y le acaricio el pecho.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? No has hecho nada como para sentirlo.

— Te escuche hablar con Jack.

— Oh... Y ¿te quieres disculpar por escuchar conversaciones privadas? Muy caballero de su parte, señor Taisho — bromeo juguetona sabiendo a donde quería ir.

— No hablo de eso...

Ella se enserio e intento quitarle las ideas de la cabeza con nuevas caricias por debajo de la camisa.

— Te vuelvo a decir, Inuyasha: no tienes nada de que disculparte, porque yo no te culpado de nada. Además, no me vas a decir que me habrías preferido como toda una dama.

— En Londres no hiciste mucha diferencia, querida.

Ella resoplo y se alejo de él tomando su camisón dejado en la cama.

— En Londres... — se volvió a verlo y aquella mirada inescrutable se había presentado de nuevo, luego de que por días la hubiera dejado de lado para regalarle las miradas mas dulces jamás vistas… —, las personas adoptan actitudes conforme a las circunstancias.

— Kagome...

— David me necesita — dijo secante escapando de su agarre y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta.

Inuyasha echo la cabeza hacia atrás con pesar al tiempo en que soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

Una conversación pendiente tenían, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, temía por el que sucedería luego de ello...

Kagome agradeció al cielo que Jack no comunicara a todo el mundo su invitación a los Cherokee, ya que con la cantidad de gente en la estancia, se habría armado un alboroto.

No obstante, Jack se encargo de que Kagome -luego de recibir incansables ruegos-, invitara al Capitán Greenwood, y este en lo absoluto se negó.

Jason y Molly se quedaron en la casa. Lo mismo que Reggie y Nicholas, encargando a Thomas a sus primos.

Eddie, Charlotte y Antonia, como excelentes anfitriones, atendieron a las visitas. Mientras que los jóvenes "cuatreros", estaban castigados sin poder salir. Por lo que se quedaron jugando naipes en el salón de licores.

James, George, Tony y Ross también se aprovecharon de la oportunidad. Los primeros, se arrancaron al barco de ellos y los segundos, tomaron prestada la casa de la laguna que Tony se había encargado de acondicionar para la ocasión. Y los niños de estos, se los dejaron a Kagome y Amy, quienes no se pudieron negar y la cual se había sumado sin chistar, sumando también a los dos pequeños de Erika.

Parecían una guardería en las amplias carrozas con techo con tanto menor. Y Amy, Jade y Kagome... las niñeras. Ya que los hombres, no contaban.

Ya verían como se las pagarían sus abusivos parientes.

Los Cherokee se mostraron un poco reacios al verlos, pero al ver que su gran mayoría se trataba de niños, las sonrisas se repartieron a todos lados.

Sin embargo, el único que no encajo fue el oficial, y los encargados de iniciar los relatos y leyendas, se encargaron de que continuara así.

La hoguera, en la cual a un radio más lejano reposaban pieles de animales, los invito a sentarse. Y los pequeños como pollitos, todos apretujados se instalaron. Al tiempo en que Amy junto a Warren se instalaban a un extremo de ellos, Jade en medio a la espera de John y Kagome en el otro, luego de dejar a David donde la mujer de Oso Negro por petición de esta, y se gano junto a Inuyasha, instalándose él detrás de ella.

La fusión de idiomas entre ingles y Cherokee, les permitía a todos entender que decían más las exageradas interpretaciones de contadores. Y las risa se dejaron escuchar al instante apenas uno de los cuentista contaba la travesía de Ojos de Gato luego de ser apresada por los del ejercito junto con otros indios, los cuales estaban presentes.

— Ella escupir en rostro de soldado cuando este intentar tomarle brazo. Hombre, molesto y sujetar de cabello con fuerza. Ella mirar con ira y encontrar oportunidad de golpearle.

— Caer suelo — siguió otro —. Nariz rota y en ojos ver deseo de matarla. Y quizás hacerlo, si no ser porque superior llamar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Jack sin poder controlarse.

— Padre de Ojos de Gato sacar por... — se volvió a ella — ¿Sexta vez?

Kagome alzo su mano señalando cuatro dedos

— las otras veces él no estaba aquí.

Los Cherokee rieron ampliamente, en especial al ver el rostro desconcertado de varios de los pequeños, dejando de lado la molesta del Capitán Greenwood.

Inuyasha la acerco a el y se acerco a su oreja:

— por lo menos, ya se donde encontrarte si te me desapareces.

— Tal vez, mirar detrás tuyo Taisho. Ya que dudo que tú te me desaparezcas.

Inuyasha rio libremente y ella le acompaño apoyándose mas contra él.

— Kagome… — ambos se volvieron, dando con John hincado detrás de ellos —. Vida en el Bosque quiere hablarte.

La joven frunció el entrecejo dudosa.

No lo había visto desde lo ocurrido la vez en donde le grito, eso si, siempre se mantenía al tanto de su condición; sin atreverse a verlo, por temor a que se repitiera. Algo difícil de hacer ahora si él la llamaba.

Asintió y con agilidad y costumbre se levanto con cuidado de pasar a llevar a alguien. Inuyasha le beso la mano y ella se la aferro con fuerza unos segundos liberándose de ella apenas estaba detrás de él. Inuyasha la dejo irse, manteniéndose atento a cada uno de sus pasos hasta que ingreso a la tienda perdiéndose de su vista. Y para su no tan grata sorpresa, al volver la vista al alegre grupo, se percato de que no había sido el único pendiente de los movimientos de la joven, y las miraditas del capitán, ya le comenzaba a molestar…

El aroma a especias medicinales y a corteza quemada de sándalo, inundaba el ambiente de un modo relajante y agradable. Sus usos eran claros: los malos espíritus se mantendrían lejos, en especial esa noche donde tantos foráneos estaban de visita.

Se acerco con cuidado y de inmediato su vista fue a dar a donde el hombre de aspecto viejo reposaba. Flor Danzante se dejo ver entre las sombras, y dándole una suave sonrisa mas tocándole dulcemente el brazo, salió del albergue.

Volvió la vista y su mirada se detuvo en la cansada de Vida en el Bosque. Sus ojos cerrados; sentado en sus pieles de dormir y apoyado con gran esfuerzo sobre las pieles envueltas que simulaban cojines.

— ¿Qué te parece? la primavera se aferra con fuerza y no quiere dar paso al verano y sus bendiciones — La joven sonrió y Vida en el Bosque la imito realizando un movimiento con su mano, invitándola acercarse —. Días sin verte, Ojos de Gato. Temí marcharme y no volver hablar contigo — abrió los ojos y la miro con suplica —. Perdóname… No debí gritarte así…

— Era lo que sentías — le interrumpió ella. Le tomo una de sus huesudas manos y las entrelazo con las de ella —. Pero quiero que tengas claro algo: no dejare de preocuparme de ti y mucho menos de quererte, así me grites todos los días que te deje morir. Aunque me lo pidas, no lo hare. Eres mi padre, y no estoy lista para que me dejes. No aun. Pero si los espíritus deciden no escuchar mis suplicas… — trago pesado e intento sonreír. Cosa en verdad difícil —, te dejare ir…

El asintió y luego de un prologado silencio, él poso su otra mano sobre la de ellos.

— te ves distinta. Calmada y feliz. Aunque, percibo que tu espíritu no lo esta completamente. No soy la causa, eso lo poder verlo… — intento acomodarse y ella le ayudo intentando ocultar lo bien que le afectaba lo dicho —. Siempre atormentada, Ojos de Gato. Las cosas entre tú otra alma y tú, están mejor, pero no por completo…

— Son cosas mías — dijo intentando mostrarse como si nada —. Ya sabes como soy. Creo que si no viviera con un temor, no seria yo misma, y la calma en mi espíritu, solo seria a causa de mi muerte.

Sonrió con sorna y comenzó acomodar trozos de hierba que estaban regados aun lado del fuego.

— si estuvieras muerta, tu espíritu no estaría calmo. Todo tiene solución… Lo único imposible, es la muerte.

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a él con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Él la conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo, hablar de sus temores, seria sacarlos a la luz y hacerlos completamente reales; y no lo deseaba. No deseaba a ruinar la felicidad que se le a brindado.

— tienes razón… es solo que… nada, pensamientos locos, nada mas.

— los pensamientos locos no existen. Te afecta el qué sucedió con él durante tu embarazo, y el saber qué fue o qué lo motivo a dejarte. No me mires así. Ala Blanca me lo comento.

Ella suspiro.

— me dejo porque simplemente no me quería como yo necesitaba.

— pero él esta aquí. Debe ser porque te quiere y te ha querido todo este tiempo.

— no se si lo de antes, sin embargo ahora si — afirmo finalmente.

Le estrecho con mas fuera la mano.

— eso, es algo que solo él te puede aclarar.

— temo por la verdad. Temo, que lo que mis oídos escuchen, me hiera. Lo mejor, es que deje esto así. No quiero afectar lo que tenemos. Somos felices así, David lo es. Él ahora me ama y yo a él. La diferencia de tiempo, ya no importa.

Flor Danzante volvió a ingresar, y Kagome se incorporo dispuesta a no continuar con el tema. No era bueno agitarlo demasiado, y también porque ella no lo deseaba. Dejare las cosas tal cual están. Si se mando a dar la gran vida… cosa de él.

Hablo un poco con ella y acercándose al anciano hombre le beso la frente y la mano con cariño. Él la miro con un solo ojo y con pesar, musito al volver a cerrarlo:

— no resultara… te engañas y tu relación se dañara.

Le dio la típica mirada de "estas equivocada", a lo que ella rolo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— deja de sermonearme... — agacho la cabeza con pesar —. Hablare con él, si es lo que quieres.

Le sonrió complacido.

— es lo que quiero y lo que tú necesitas. Y quien sabe: puede que la verdad, no sea tan grave como crees.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz y en lo que dijo, que despertó cierto desconcierto en su pecho, haciéndole creer por un momento, de que él sabia mas de lo que demostraba.

Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero un ataque de tos la hizo cambiar de idea y dejarlo para otro momento. Respiro hondo y cambio el tema a algo mas mundano.

Era tranquilizador hablar así con él, y lo había extrañado. Como las caminatas al amanecer y al atardecer. Ya que según él, no había nada más perfecto como aquel momento para meditar. Como adoraba a ese anciano hombre que la forzaba actuar de manera correcta... ¿Qué seria de ella cuando él la dejara?

Lo ayudo acomodarse para dormir, y con cariño lo arropo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se iba levantar, su mano fue a dar con un elemento duro y frio, de filo agudo. Metió mas la mano debajo de las mantas y saco lo que había llamado su atención.

La punta de un cuchillo se dejaba asomar entre el fino envoltorio de terciopelo azul. Tomo aire y con cuidado lo descubrió.

Su mirada desconcertada se alzo de inmediato, dando con la compungida de Flor Danzante.

Temblorosa volvió la vista al cuchillo intentando dar con una razón clara del porqué este estaba ahí, cuando la ultima vez que lo vio, este atravesaba su costado en manos de Henry.

Lo estrecho con fuerza entre sus manos, y adolorida, miro al anciano hombre que con una mirada inescrutable la observaba…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **OK! No pude subir el fin de', porque me fui en volada inspirada y el capi se hizo mas largo, jejejeje espero que les guste, ya que por lo menos a mi, si, especialmente con los muchachitos cuatreros.

URGENTE, URGENTE. INFORMACION DE ULTIMO MINUTO.

Chicas (y si es que hay chicos), les cuento que deberán prepararse con pañuelos desechables para el próximo chapter, que es el END!

Preparen palomitas de maíz, todo el vituperio y la fanfarria, porque se viene, viene.

Besos a todas y miles de gracias por los reviews que me hacen sonrojar y me motivan a escribir. ;)

**Nakuru:** en pascuas! jajaja buena, lo incorporare a mi diccionario personal ;). Y que bueno saber que te gusta la historia, muchisimas gracias por las felicitasiones y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi.

Cuídense todos!

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	39. Capitulo XXXIX

Capitulo XXXIX

Los salones estaban todos en finalizar sus arreglos.

Se había decidido abrir la gran puerta de vidrio del salón de en medio para unir el jardín a estos, levantando una serie de pilares de madera tallada en la terraza como soporte a las tiras de un metro de ancho de telas blancas que cubrían el cielo, dejando espacio suficiente para que se pudieran apreciar las estrellas en la velada.

Solo un frío viento y un par de nubes se dejaban ver. Nada demostraba que pudiera haber lluvia aquella noche y todos esperaban que se mantuviera así. Por tal, continuaron con los preparativos con suma normalidad.

Se limpiaron los inmensos candelabros de cristal de los salones y los bañados en oro pertenecientes a la familia Higurashi. Se pulió hasta el mas inaccesible lugar y se reacomodaron muebles de todos lados. Sacando y trayendo nuevos adecuados a la decoración blanca con detalle en dorado.

Flores de invernadero comenzaban a llegar y pasaban a los mesones para prepararlas y acomodarlas en los floreros de porcelana blanca con diseños en oro, en donde sus tías y hermanas demostraban sus dotes como decoradoras, por lo cual, todo resplandecía en encanto, y la motivación y ansias porqué tal día había llegado, se veía incluso en el servicio.

Desde la muerte de la madre de las jóvenes, los salones se habían cerrado; como también los otros cuartos que ella había utilizado para las grandes fiestas, al no volverse a realizar ninguna actividad de ese tipo. Y los criados de aquella época, comentaban con entusiasmo lo maravillosas de aquellas fiestas en la época de sus abuelos.

Sus primas se habían salido a temprana hora de la mañana para retirar los vestidos y adornos faltantes a sus conjuntos. Los maridos, se dieron el día libre y emprendieron paseo de caza por los bosques del norte.

Los únicos que no tenían autorización para diversiones, fueron los ocho jóvenes que estaban de ayudantes de cargas pesadas en el traslado de muebles, siempre bajo la vigilancia de Kagome.

— deberían mostrar un poco mas de entusiasmo — les dijo ella al verlos farfullar mientras veía como corrían un enorme espejo hacia uno de los costados del primer salón desde su confortable asiento con refresco en mano.

— Difícil — le replicó Shippo de mal humor —, si tu planeas que nos quedemos hasta altas de la noche luego de tenernos de esclavos durante todo el día.

— especialmente, si no sabemos bailar — agrego otro muchacho de cabello rubio platinado que se dedicaba a pulir uno de los tantos candelabros de oro.

— bromean ¿cierto? — les dio una mirada de incredulidad y Shippo avergonzado y completamente rojo desvió la mirada.

— Si se bailar — corrigió con exagerada afirmación.

Los otros jóvenes lanzaron carcajadas y un par de bromas sobre qué los burros y las vacas eran más hábiles en el baile que Shippo Collins, y este se achucho más.

— No es tan complicado — dijo Kagome al tiempo en que dejaba su bebida en la mesita a su lado. Con calma, se levanto. Acomodo su faldón, le estiro un par de arrugas y se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile del salón contiguo y se quedo mirando a Shippo, quien la miraba dudoso de sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué? — espeto.

— Ven aquí — señalo frente de ella.

— y ¿para qué?

Asustado, aferro su extremo del espejo con fuerza, y más al verla entornar los ojos.

— ¿Para qué será? ¿Para ver lo alto que estas? — su amigos rieron entre dientes, y los que estaban ayudándole a sujetar el espejo lo instaron a bajarlo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, y casi arrastrando los pies comenzó avanzar hacia ella. Y Kagome al verlo, suspiro pesado.

— a este paso, me hare vieja ¡acelera, hombre!

Sus compañero hicieron las risas mas sonoras y el acelero el paso de mala gana, plantándose frente a ella como un árbol y ahí echo raíces sin intenciones de moverse.

Kagome entorno los ojos y con una mirada de impaciencia comenzó a golpear el piso con un pie, muy al estilo de Antonia. Y Shippo, con la misma postura, solo que mas sonrojado.

— estoy aquí ¿no era lo que querías? — le dijo desafiante y ella no cambio su expresión.

Negó con la cabeza y alzo su mano derecha frente a él, y este la miro con dudosa curiosidad sin intenciones de tomarla; por lo que ella le ordeno:

— tómala.

Acompañándose de un par de maldiciones, Shippo acerco su mano izquierda con brusquedad y le tomo el antebrazo. Y Kagome pudo haber jurado escuchar como uno de los jóvenes se atragantaba de la risa, mientras que Shippo, deseaba desaparecer.

Y antes de que se le ocurriera llevar su idea acabo, se soltó y con fuerza le estrecho la mano; se acerco mas a él, escuchándolo aguantar la respiración y se colocaba completamente tenso. Le sonrió divertida y le tomo la otra mano llevándola a un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda. La fijo ahí, y llevo su mano atrás del hombro del joven dejándola levemente apoyada.

— esta es la posición del vals — le comento ella con suavidad, y con picardía, agrego —: Te servirá para poder conversar y tocar a la joven que te guste en la fiesta sin que nadie te diga algo.

Él trago pesado y aguanto la respiración cuando ella se acerco un poco más para guiarlo, y Kagome lentamente lo insto a seguirla, murmurando una y otra vez "Un, dos, tres. Un dos tres".

Los pasos rígidos de Shippo, le tomo varios minutos ablandarlos, gracias a que se vio forzada a zangolotearlo varias veces. Y especialmente agradeció al cielo, cuando le dejo de pisar los pies. Por lo que al verlo mas confiado, con la vista fija en sus pies, lo apremio a dar giros. Pero sus propios pies le demostraron el grave error de ello. Solo agradeció el que agarra vuelo suficientemente rápido, como para parar aquello.

Y al oírlo en murmullo repetir los pasos, comenzó a reír, en especial al verlo sonreír radiante ante su logro.

— ¡pues mira! — exclamo ella finalizada la sesión —. Estas todo un bailarín profesional.

— ¡valla, que si! — vocifero con exceso de alegría juntando sus palmas con fuerza y realizando un sonoro golpe al tiempo que brincaba. Se volvió a sus amigos con cara de orgullo propio —. Como les quedo el ojo, par de idiotas — Estos torcieron la boca, y varios se dejaron caer donde estaban —. ¿Para que la envidia, compañeros? El que valla a ser el único que pueda bailar con una dama, no es para ello.

— no te adules tanto, que no podrás con tanto ego — le dijo ella —. Además, si no miras a la joven a los ojos, pensara que te gustan sus pies.

Shippo se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y sus amigos luego de reír, se mostraron mas confiados en hablar, en especial, al solicitar sus propias lecciones, tropezándose unos con otros. Y Kagome, al ver la manada de jóvenes acercándose a esa velocidad, por instinto, retrocedió unos pasos y alzo las palmas frente a ellos.

— Señora Kagome — la llamo un de los jóvenes frente a ella al tiempo en que se apresuraba en tomarle una de las manos extendidas —. Enséñeme primero. Le aseguro que no soy tan torpe como Shippo.

— no, a mi por favor — pidió otro muchacho quitándole la mano.

Las voces en discusión se alzaron y todos enfrentaban una batalla de quien seria el primero, llevando a Kagome a taparse los oídos.

— nadie mas aparte de mi, bailara con ella — escucho a su espalda con voz tronante.

Se le veía polvo en los muslos, abrigo y botas. Su cabello levemente aplastado por el sombrero recién sacado y el cuello de su camisa abierto con los extremos del pañuelo blanco cayendo a cada lado. Era increíble, que incluso en ese aspecto de hombre del llano se viera igual o más apuesto que antes.

— Ni que fueras el dueño — espeto Shippo mirándolo desafiante.

— guarda silencio, mocoso — le bramo Inuyasha. Tiro su sombrero a una silla junto con su abrigo, y a paso seguro se posiciono frente a Kagome y la sujeto del mismo modo, aunque con mayor seguridad, a como ella le enseño al muchacho —: observa como lo hace un profesional.

La atrajo mas hacia él, y su expresión seria paso a una de completa sensualidad. Sus labios se curvaron levemente y a Kagome le parecieron flaquear las piernas, agradeciendo la firmeza con la que él la sostenía.

— ¿lista? — le pregunto y ella en vez de llevar la mano a su hombro, tomo con la punta de los dedos parte de su falda, simulando estar en un baile ante la realeza.

— ahora, si.

Los muchacho de mala gana, debía reconocer lo bien que se veían. Eran demasiado perfectos como para siquiera imaginarlos con otros, si hasta en el baile se complementaban; llevándolos a desear algo como ello. Una mujer bella que los mirara con el mismo amor con que Kagome miraba a su marido, como también, una mujer a la cual mirar como Inuyasha miraba a su esposa.

Kagome le vio sonreírle, pero al ver sus ojos, comprendió que estaba en sus pensamientos.

— ¿en qué piensas? — le pregunto, al tiempo en que seguían danzando al compas de la música imaginaria.

— traje al recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos.

Ella resoplo.

— cuando me propusiste desnudarnos.

— y te lo volveré a proponer. Mejor dicho: ¡te lo exijo!

— ¿así? — Él asintió y ella le dio una mirada mordaz antes de agregar —: ¿en frente de todos ellos?

Inuyasha volvió el rostro hacia los jóvenes que la miraban embelesados y la idea se le hizo para nada de atractiva.

— mejor, en la habitación te exigiré que te desnudes para mi.

— como cada vez que coincidimos solos — le recordó ella divertida, y las cejas de él se agitaron arriba y abajo una y otra vez con una sonrisa cargada de perversión.

Le era increíble a Inuyasha el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la cercanía y el deseo de hacerla suya una y otra vez se mantuviera, sin lograr imaginarse estando con otra, ya que la sola idea de ello, no le despertaba ni siquiera un milésimo de lo que Kagome le provocaba. Estaba cautivo de los pies a la cabeza; y la idea de pasar una vida junto a ella, cada vez se volvía más atractiva y atrayente.

Ambos al sentir el sonar del piano se volvieron con rapidez hacia lo que seria el escenario, dando con tres músicos, y observaron como mas llegaban y se ubican con un nuevo instrumento en mano a la espera de su turno. Kagome le sonrió al pianista e hizo una venia en su honor y el hombre de entrada edad la imito.

— Lo conoces, por lo visto — el tono acido la hizo sonreír. Estaba celoso de un hombre al cual solo demostró cierto respeto.

Le agradaba y a la vez no, que se sintiera así con cada hombre con el que trataba. Ella no se sentía celosa, todo lo contrario. Cada día que transcurría, se sentía más segura de su amor. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si a cada momento la llenaba de atenciones, y la hacia ser tan feliz con solo tenerlo cerca... pero le preocupaba su inseguridad. Como si los doce años por los cuales ella lo ha amado, no significaran nada, y en cualquier momento decidiera marcharse con cualquiera.

Esto, requeriría de paciencia y amor… y por eso, con dulzor le contesto:

— Y es un gran honor hacerlo — le sonrió con amor —. Fue mi profesor de piano, Inuyasha. Ellos — señalo al grupo —, se dedican a tocar en fiestas o ceremonias. Son conocidos, y yo fui su primera y única alumna.

— ¿No es profesor? — la curiosidad se reflejo tanto en sus ojos como en su pregunta. A lo que soltando la falda, subió su mano hasta dejarla en el hombro de él con delicadeza.

— No. Se dedica a la música. Y siempre me decía con un tono agrio, que: "la enseñanza me devorara tiempo precioso para crear".

Lo sintió relajarse y guiarla con más naturalidad en los giros, provocándole soltar un suspiro de alivio al escucharle hablar con diversión en su expresión.

— y aun así, te enseñó...

— Creo que fui demasiado insistente en mis ruegos. Lo conocí en una cena, y toco con tal perfección mi canción preferida, que supe que debía ser él mi maestro. Claro que a él no le agrado demasiado que una mocosa lo molestar todo el día todos los días; aunque a su esposa (la que toca el violín) y a los otros músicos les pareció divertido. Así que, luego de invitarme a unos ensayos en contra del consentimiento de él, me ayudaron a convencerlo. Dijo que era tan molesta como la gotera en el techo de su casa y que por eso decidió aceptarme, para deshacerse pronto de mí.

— ¿Eso te dijo?

— Si... Es un verdadero cascarrabias. Y lo mas divertido, es que las lecciones se extendieron hasta… hasta que deje de ir hace unos cuatro años — Inuyasha se sintió incomodo ante la incomodidad de ella, especialmente al comprender que el hecho de su matrimonio con Kikyo había provocado su alejamiento con las lecciones, como también con muchas otras cosas, agradables para ella como otras no. La vio colocar una mirada risueña y perderse ante la melodía que inundaba el ambiente —. Aunque él lo niegue, yo se que este vals lo creo para mi.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Siempre lo toca cuando estoy presente. Y su esposa me lo conto.

El ambiente se había distendido, a lo que confiado e intentando mostrarse alegre, le dijo:

— Bueno, solo te falta consultárselo a él.

— no me lo dirá. Quizás el día de su muerte, aunque lo dudo. Ni siquiera la partitura me ha permitido comprarla. Dice, que: el único modo de que la escuche, es que él la toque. Algo que hace siempre — su rostro se rodeo de un as de luz propia inundándolo y llenándolo, especialmente cuando la observo sonreír —. Y cada vez, me afecta de un modo diferente...

Inuyasha sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se dio el deleite de apreciar la delicada melodía de instrumentos variados, sintiendo sus sentidos ser cautivados de un modo conocido... El piano, la guitarra española, el violín, la flauta, el violonchelo… se unía de un modo único y realmente maravilloso y cautivante. Y de algún modo, sintió como si la esencia de la joven que bailaba con él había logrado ser capturada y expresada de aquel modo…

— Me recuerda una melodía que siempre tarareabas y que era bastante contagiosa.

— Puede ser porque era esta.

— ¿En serio? — Ella asintió —. Bueno, al escuchar la versión original, puedo decir que es bastante bella. A decir verdad, casi mágica. Me recuerda un beso bajo la lluvia o… un momento de amor a orillas de un rio — le sonrió con picardía y ella comprendió a que se refería. El primer beso entre ellos y la segunda vez que hicieron el amor… —. Increíble.

— No lo tiene — aclaro en un susurro —. Por algo se llama "Aguas". Para mí, simula aquellas sensaciones que transmite el estar cerca de… un _rio _— le sonrió con picardía —, un lago, una laguna o el mar. Te transmite cierta tranquilidad, como nostalgia de libertad, y me provoca deseos de llorar, a decir verdad. Inconscientemente, te lleva a recordar momentos especiales…; ya sean tristes, o alegres. Es mágica como a la vez maravillosa…

— Se parece a ti — alzo la mirada a él con curiosidad.

— ¿Así? no veo en qué.

— me transmite esa misma sensación de calma y libertad y a la vez, me da deseos de mantenerte abrazada para siempre, de besarte y hacerte el amor todo el santo día; ya sea en un maldito rio o en una confortable cama. Y eso es algo que me despiertas con solo verte ó tocarte. Imagina como debo estar ahora.

La alzo y la beso con calma y gusto y ella rio dichosa entre el beso, mientras él la mantenía en brazos.

— te informo que esto no podremos hacerlo en el baile.

Lo volvió a besar respondiendo él gustoso. Luego Inuyasha bufo y se coloco completamente serio.

— A un demonio con el qué dirán. Te besare donde quiera, cuantas veces quiera, y lo mas importante, como yo quiera. Después de todo, estamos en nuestra casa.

Ella, en silencio lo miro con amor y ternura. Le corrió un travieso mechón con delicadeza, y sin cortar el contacto, regreso su mano al hombro de él al tiempo que la bajaba para seguir bailando.

— Si... Nuestra casa

Él sonrió y la estrecho más, y Kagome recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha y continuaron bailando a la agradable vista y paciencia de todos…

Luego de la merienda, las tías enviaron a las jóvenes a dormir una siesta. Tradición de años para estar más descansadas durante las fiestas. Cosa que a Kagome jamás le agrado, y como la conversación con su prima Amy se alargo, esta la arrastro a la habitación con la idea de hacerla cumplir.

— debes dormir. Todas lo haremos; y tú principalmente debes hacerlo.

— No podría aunque quisiera — replico Kagome acompañándose de un suspiro al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la cama completamente.

Dejo la vista pegada en el techo y otro suspiro le acompaño.

— ¿Qué sucede? Y no te atrevas a decirme "nada" — se sentó a su lado y apoyo la palma sobre la cama —. Te ves preocupada.

Kagome volvió a suspirar.

— Es por Inuyasha… — susurro.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Sucedió algo?

— no… bueno, si — Amy se acomodo en la cama y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo. A lo cual, Kagome se apoyo en su codo derecho y la miro a los ojos con seriedad — ¿con Kikyo, fue inseguro?

— ¿te refieres a que si era celoso? — Kagome asintió —. Entiendo que cuando la comenzó a tratar, antes de que entre ellos sucediera algo, si lo era. Inuyasha estuvo con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante, y todas las que él quisiera caían finalmente a sus pies. Kikyo se lo hizo difícil, pero no tanto, y la idea de que se involucrara con otro antes de que él…

— yo tampoco se lo hice fácil y también termine a sus pies ¿Cuál es la diferencia en celarme y el que no lo haya hecho con ella?

— tu no eres ella, querida. No te compares, ya que es demasiada la diferencia — le sonrió —. Puede que Inuyasha no le celaba, pero ella, si. Constantemente. Las discusiones eran atroces, y varias de ellas la llevaron a abortar, provocando que la culpa sobrepasara el afecto. Kikyo no era una mala mujer, solo estaba llena de inseguridades a causa del pasado de mi primo. Aun luego de casado las mujeres lo buscaban, y a pesar de que le demostrara fidelidad, el temor de que la dejara a causa de no poder mantener los bebés, la hicieron caer en lo mismo de peor modo — suspiro con evidente pesar —. Los celos de Inuyasha, me sorprenden, no lo niego. Los hombres de nuestra familia son muy posesivos, sin embargo, jamás lo había visto tan afectado por ellos desde que llegaste a Londres. Te ama tanto que teme perderte.

— ¿perderme? — interrogo con diversión —. Lo he amado por mas de doce años… no podría aunque quisiera.

— no es solo por el que alguien se robe tu amor, si no también por temor a que algo te suceda y perderte para siempre.

Kagome volvió a recostarse, apoyándose de cuerpo completo en la cama soltando un suave suspiro.

— lo sé, y no me agrada. Lo de intentar alejarme de mi "loca" vida, lo he hecho y le he delegado toda labor pesada solo por complacerlo. Sin embargo, no puedo demostrar siquiera respeto o simpatía hacia ningún hombre porque no le agrada.

— ¿te ha hecho comentario alguno?

— no es necesario de que me diga algo. Se le ve en el rostro, a lo que debo aclararle para que se calme. No quiero vivir con esta sensación de que no confía en mí y tener que estarle demostrando que solo tengo ojos para él.

Amy rio.

— también existe la opción de que no sea desconfianza hacia ti, si no hacia el resto. Se porque te lo digo. Él fue un Experto en Mujeres, como lo llama Reggie, y sabe distinguir en la mirada de un hombre segundas intenciones. Un detector en persona.

— Por lo visto, se le ha averiado — comento ante su comportamiento a causa de su ex profesor de piano. Amy rio con ganas, y como apoyo le tomo una de las manos.

— también el hecho de que no estén casados legalmente, no te hace de él por completo. Puede que eso le afecte. Apenas termine la fiesta, podrán hacerlo con libertad y así él estará mas tranquilo.

Kagome bufo.

— si me lo propone primero, desde luego que si.

Amy la miro con curiosa extrañeza.

— él dijo que se casarían. Lo que nos dejo claro que estaban comprometidos.

— tu primo da por hecho muchas cosas, mi querida Amy. Y no. No me lo ha propuesto. Lo que tenemos ahora… se podría decir que Inuyasha se convirtió en _mi_ amante. Vaya ironías de la vida ¿no crees?

Ambas sonrieron ante ello.

— Con el cual tienes un hijo — agrego Amy.

— muchas mujeres tienen hijos con sus amantes.

— eso es cierto. El asunto es que tú no quieres que esto se prolongue por toda la eternidad.

— claro que no. Por lo mismo, espero que con la fiesta se motive.

— a menos de que le des una pista, no lo hará. Y la motivación tomara otro rumbo más placentero para él. Eso te lo aseguro. No conoceré a Inuyasha Taisho…

Eso lo tenía más que claro Kagome y por lo mismo, lo mejor seria no estar con Inuyasha hasta la noche. Solo esperaba lograrlo, ya que él mismo había quedado de ir a la habitación para encontrarla luego de solucionar la venta de caballos que se le entregaría al ejército.

Cuarenta y cinco de sus mejores especies preparados por los Cherokee a base de doma clásica.

Suspiro pesado y se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió al cuarto de vestir regresando con una gran caja rectangular de color blanco. Pensar en cualquier cosa que signifique un futuro cargo de conciencia, la atormentaría durante gran parte del día.

Camino veloz hacia la cama y dejo lo que traía sobre ésta bajo la atenta mirada de su prima.

— necesito pedirte un favor.

— Dime — Amy no quito en ningún momento la mirada a lo que Kagome traía, manteniéndose a la espera del qué seria.

— quédate conmigo hasta la hora de la fiesta para que me ayudes a vestirme.

— ¿todo lo que queda de día? — Kagome asintió y apoyo su mano sobre la tapa blanca.

— no quiero que nadie me vea con el vestido antes de la fiesta. Mucho menos Inuyasha.

— esta bien, querida. Y con esto, alimentas mi curiosidad, ya que desde que nos informaste que ya tenías el vestido apropiado sin interés en mostrarlo… te juro que hasta llegue a pensar en meterme en la habitación para dar vuelta todo hasta dar con él.

Kagome le sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro. Volvió a ingresar al cuarto de vestir apareciendo con dos cajas de tamaño y forma diferente que la que reposaba sobre la cama.

— Debo decirte que, por un momento me acobarde ante la idea de usar este traje, pero, ahora me encuentro de lo más motivada.

Quito la tapa con cuidado, y el poco de aire que se produjo a causa del movimiento hizo que el envoltorio de papel se alzara dejándole ver a Amy una tela de tono rojizo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Es el traje que Inuyasha te regalo?

— El mismo.

Amy quito el envoltorio y con cuidado toco la tela satinada.

— todos los ojos caerán sobre ti, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Lo se... Y te aseguro, que no me agradara. Sin embargo, se que a Inuyasha si. Él lo eligió para mí y quiero que me vea lucirlo ante todos.

Amy con gran interés, se irguió y sagaz la miro a los ojos.

— Demostraras públicamente que eres de él — Kagome asintió ante su deducción —. Me parece brillante. Aunque, conociéndolo, lo más probable es que el escote sea... Más llamativo que el color.

— Lo era, y bastante — coloco sus dedos índices entre sus costillas, dibujo una recta hasta abajo de la mitad de los pechos y subiendo sobre ellos siguiendo una curva, finalizo unos centímetros bajo los hombros.

— ¿Todo eso? — Kagome asintió y Amy divertida sonrió —. Menudo sinvergüenza.

— De él — señalo el vestido —, solo queda la forma, ya que pedí que le agregaran tela conservando la forma sobre la nueva. Te muestro.

Saco el traje con delicadeza y lo alzo permitiéndole a Amy verlo completamente.

El escote original estaba demarcado por fina pedrería en todo su contorno cubriendo la unión de tela nueva al hacerlo mas recatado y un poco mas en la zona recta llevándola en punta hasta llegar al ombligo. Por sobre el escote, un poco de muselina sobresalía desde dentro de este. Y a decir verdad, estaba mucho más bonito de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

— Tenia unos rosetones enormes en un naranja chillón en el ruedo — agrego Kagome tomando la base del faldón y señalándole las zonas en que estaban.

Amy observo la base y solo encontró un forro del mismo color que el vestido más unos bordados en hilo de seda.

— me habría sorprendido que la costurera lo dejara con este tono simplemente; ya que con solo tener las indicaciones del escote y el color de la tela, lo que menos debe haber pensado, es que era para una dama. Y te aseguro que las prostitutas, o amantes de la gran mayoría de los caballeros, no son muy dadas a los colores recatados — ambas rieron, y era verdad. La mayoría de las mujeres de la vida, tendía ser sacadas de los teatros pobres, por lo que sus atuendos tendían a ser igual de llamativos que sus disfraces para actuar —. Y quien lo mejoro, sabía lo que hacia, Kagome. Esta bellísimo, incluso el color no molesta; en lo absoluto. Te hace mirarlo constantemente.

— Erika realizo un excelente trabajo. La idea de colocarle muselina saliendo del escote nuevo, fue de ella, incluyendo a la idea la falsa pedrería como adorno, y se dio el trabajo de bordar todo el ruedo.

— Es un genio. Y el contraste del tono de color mas rebajado de la muselina, es fantástico. Si hubiera sabido antes de su don, le habría consultado su opinión para el mío. Hasta temo sentirme un espantapájaros a tu lado.

Eso, Kagome lo dudaba seriamente.

— Me dejo muy satisfecha con este. Y lo mas importante, no hay quien a parte de nosotras que sepa del diseño y color. Estoy segura que varios querrán tirarme a la hoguera a penas me vean a parecer.

Amy la miro como si hubiera dicho el disparate más grande antes oído.

— ¿Estás loca? Los que serán quemados serán otros, y por su propia llama interna; ya que con este vestido, Inuyasha será el hombre mas envidiado de la velada y tu, la mas deseada. Lo mas gracioso será verles los rostros desconcertados y de reproche propio ante no haberte visto antes. Ya sabes a que me refiero. Hoy no serás La Higurashi, si no Kagome Higurashi de Taisho, madre del cuarto Conde y futuro Márquez de Fallodon, Northumberland

— si hubieras dicho: madre de David James Taisho Higurashi, me habría bastado.

— ¿Taisho Higurashi? ¿Qué sucedió con el, Higurashi Taisho?

— Nunca fue. Lo inscribimos con ese orden.

— Ustedes... — suspiro con exageración —. Si no fuera por la falta de comunicación, serian tan felices, que con el tiempo no aguantarían tanta dicha.

— Encuentro que soy lo bastante feliz como para vivir con ello, y un poco más seria muy bienvenido.

— Lo se, querida. Tu rostro brilla con solo nombrar a mi primo, y si él es lo bastante estúpido como para no verlo, lo mejor es dejar que lo descubra por si solo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Amy Anderson?

Realizo un gesto con su mano intentando restarle importancia y presto atención al traje.

— déjame. Solo divago.

— ¿Divagar? Por el tiempo en que te conozco, tú nunca divagas.

— Siempre hay una primera vez.

Kagome sabia que Amy le mentia. Era demasiado honesta y sincera como para lograr engañar a quienes la conocen, y estaba dispuesta en decirlo, cuando la puerta que daba al cuarto del bebe se escucho ser golpeada con delicadeza.

Inuyasha no era, de eso estaba segura, y por lo mismo casi se golpeo al haber olvidado cerrar con seguro en caso dé.

— _Min Kära_, ser yo.

Corrió a la puerta, y como si estuvieran tramando la próxima invasión de algún país, la hizo entrar a hurtadillas, observando alrededor.

— Ingresa, rápido.

— Traer jovenzuelo hambriento.

— ¿No has visto a Inuyasha? — pregunto Amy desde la cama observando como la señora Svensson le entregaba el niño a la madre.

— Estar con el _ont _ del Capitán en despacho — Kagome sonrió al escucharle llamar "malvado" en su idioma. Pudo haberle dicho bastardo, o una serie de improperios que ella si le a dicho en su propia cara. Sin embargo a Erika, jamás se le estucho decir malas palabras, ni en ingles y mucho menos en sueco, a pesar de tener la posibilidad de hacerlo, ya que nadie aparte de Kagome lo hablaba. Y la excusa que la mujer daba, era que su marido las decía con tanta fluidez en el diario vivir, que con uno en la familia bastaba.

— Mejor... — musito Kagome. David soltó unos quejidos y solicitó la inmediata atención de su madre. La cual con gran trabajo desabrocho su vestido y acomodo su pecho por sobre el desagradable corsé.

Kagome soltó una mueca de dolor apenas el pequeño con fuerza se aferro al pezón succionando con exagerada urgencia.

— ¡Por Dios! — Exclamo Amy doblando el vestido para guardarlo en su respectiva caja — Tan impaciente como el padre.

— Por lo menos el padre, es mas delicado — se volvió a la mujer sueca y se le quedo mirando sin decir nada por largo tiempo mientras la veía buscar los implementos necesarios para la parte interior de su atuendo —. Deberías ir por tu traje, Erika.

— No. Yo no asistir.

Otra mueca de dolor e intentando mostrarse calma se volvió a dirigir a ella.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

— No sentir de ánimos, _Min Kä__ra_. No querer arruinar felicidad. Extrañar Lars. Desear que él compartir momento tan feliz para ti. El que ni siquiera conocer pequeña Kagome… — un pequeño sollozo se escapo y Amy la socorrió de inmediato tomándola de los brazos —. No se si poder aguantar lejanía por mas tiempo... Espero no molestarte.

— rayos… ¿Un mes? — Erika con los ojos vidriosos la miro sin entender — ¿podrás aguantar un mes? Porque te aseguro, que el barco no podrá ir mas rápido, a pesar de tu sufrimiento.

— No... No entiendo — dijo en sueco para el puro entendimiento de la joven que amamantaba, por lo que Kagome se mantuvo hablando en ingles.

— Inuyasha quiere estar presente para darte la noticia. Pero vista y considerando... Solo espero que muestres sorpresa cuando te de la noticia — le sonrió en amplitud —. Ya solucionamos el problema de Lars, por lo que su llegada se espera para un mes más.

Erika entro en shock. Las ideas se agolpaban en su mente y ninguna mostraba interés en ayudarle a coordinar palabra coherente. Y con todo esto, no sabia si llorar, reír, gritar o morir de la dicha. Era demasiado…

— Oh Dios... Yo... ¿Lars? — Con la vista perdida intento apoyarse en uno de los muebles, sin lograrlo, por lo que se tambaleo hasta quedar arrodillada a un lado de este con Amy realizando gran esfuerzo para alzarla — ¿En un mes lo veré?

— Cálmate, Erika. Respira. Amy, ayúdala antes de que se desmaye por completo.

Con gran trabajo, Amy la insto a levantarse un poco y acercarse lo suficiente como para caer sentada en una silla. Tomo la jarra y un vaso a su lado en la mesita.

— Bebe un poco de agua, querida — le dijo Amy tendiéndole el vaso recién servido. Pero Erika solo se limito a sostenerla.

— Es demasiado. Casi no caigo de la emoción... — se volvió a mirar a Kagome y pudo ver la misma mirada dulce que le había regalado el día que la salvo del ejercito…

— Como estarás, que el ingles a sido completamente olvidado.

Erika no presto atención a ello. Estaba demasiado agradecida por todo… sus hijos, su esposo y por sobretodo, por ella misma… Kagome le había ayudado tanto sin esperar nada a cambio. Dejo el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, de ese modo se acerco y le tomo la mano libre llevándosela a la frente.

— Por Dios, mí querida Kagome. No me alcanzara la vida para poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y especialmente por mí.

— No hay nada que agradecer... — la insto a alzar la cabeza —. Solo te colocare en aviso de que, apenas el famoso Lars (el cual gracias a ti deseo conocer), no se escapara de que le diga lo leso que fue al no dirigirse inmediatamente aquí a penas pisaron Norfolk.

— Podrás colocarnos a ambos a trabajos forzados si lo deseas como modo de castigo... Y cada día te mostraremos, lo agradecidos que estamos contigo.

— No lo hagas —dijo la joven horrorizada con la idea —. Con el saber que tu familia y tú serán felices y estarán bien, es cumplido suficiente. No lo hago por esperar reconocimiento, y si lo haces no me sentiré cómoda, en especial, porque te considero parte de mi familia, por lo que podríamos decir, que los pequeños son mis sobrinos… y a mi familia, la cuido con desinterés.

— De todos modos...

— ¡De todos modos! — La interrumpió Kagome —, con Amy hablábamos de lo grandiosa que eres diseñando vestuarios, y quería ver si te gustaría asociarte conmigo para una boutique.

Amy ahogo la exclamación y maravillada con la idea, se acerco a Erika y apretó su brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Que maravillosa idea! Espero que quede un cupo para una socia mas, ya que te aseguro, Erika, este negocio será fantástico. Apuesto por ello; y jamás nunca, pierdo una apuesta.

— Y ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué mas va a decir? ¡Por supuesto que si! ya me lo imagino. Tocados con telas de oriente. Encajes desde Bruselas... ¡Dios! si tu don va mas allá de reparar un traje para cortesana y dejarlo para una reina... ¡Nos iría de maravilla!

— no se qué decir...

— piénsalo…

En la puerta principal se dejaron escuchar un par de golpes en conjunto a unas sacudidas en la manilla. Inuyasha ¿Quién más tendría tamaño escándalo?

Con solo señas, indico el vestuario, y Erika con movimientos rápidos tomo todo y lo dejo en el suelo en el lado de la cama que daba contraria a la puerta.

Amy al ver que estaba todo seguro, con absoluta calma abrió la puerta dando de inmediato con la mirada ceñuda de su primo. Éste solo la miro unos segundos y de inmediato hizo amago de querer ingresar, sin embargo Amy le bloqueo la pasada, una y otra vez.

— ¿Aburrida?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— porque no encuentro otro motivo para este bailecito estúpido.

— Oh. Bueno, te aseguro que no. Y si nos disculpas... — Inuyasha con un movimiento rápido coloco el pie ante la puerta para evitar que su primita la cerrara — ¿Qué sucede? — Lo miro con fingida inocencia y la ceja oscura de él se alzo de inmediato

— ¿Que, qué sucede? Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que es a mí a quien expulsan de su propia habitación.

— Mmm... Verdad que también duermes aquí. Ésta bien. Te informo que no puedes ingresar

— ¿Así? — Amy asintió manteniendo su papel —. Dime primita: ¿tengo cara de estarte pidiendo permiso? Porque si te di esa impresión, te aseguro que no fue así. Muévete, Amy

— ¿si no lo hago, qué? Ni te atrevas a intimidarme con una amenaza, Inuyasha Taisho, porque te aseguro que puedo ser despiadada si me lo propongo, y hay varias apuestas que no te he cobrado y que perfectamente puedo hacer ahora…

— Las he saldado todas — aseguro Inuyasha con seriedad, pero ella no le presto atención.

—… Déjame pensar... Déjame pensar... ¡Ah! Recordé una que viene al caso de maravilla. Fue hace unos años, en donde tu prometiste celibato por un mes si es que yo lograba que tío Tony no le contara nada a tío James del por qué te habían expulsado del colegio por millonésima vez ¿Recuerdas por qué fue?

No era necesario que pensara demasiado, siempre era por lo mismo: muchachitas que metía a su habitación; y no precisamente para conversar.

— No lo recuerdo — se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada con preocupación. Demasiada, preocupación.

— Que conveniente ¿no?

— Algo tarde que me hagas cumplir.

— Puedo cobrar una apuesta cuando a mi se me apetezca.

La mirada seria de Inuyasha, paso a una de completo horror.

— ¿pero, un mes? Prima, apiádate de mí. Recuerda que soy tu primo favorito y no solo me castigas a mi, si no también a Kagome.

Ambos se volvieron a la joven, la cual prestaba mas atención al pequeño que al tormento que el padre de este estaba sufriendo.

— No creo que le afecte demasiado

— ¿No me digas? Que tal si probamos el que tú guardes celibato por un mes.

Amy, frunció el entrecejo meditativa. Todo lo referente a apuestas siempre cautivaba la atención de la señora Anderson. Pero, al verla fruncir el entrecejo, dejo más que claro que la idea no le agrado; por lo que se atrevió en preguntar:

— ¿Qué dices?

— Tal vez… pueda bajarte la fianza.

— Se buena

—… dos semanas

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se volvió a sus propios pensamientos. Y luego de un cálculo mental, exclamo en amplia sonrisa:

— ¡Fantástico! Cóbramela en tres días mas — con un movimiento intento ingresar, pero Amy se puso a su paso otra vez.

El exceso de aceptación llamaba la atención y aquello no le gusto a Amy.

— ¿En qué parte dije que tu decidirías en que momento darle inicio? Sera cuando yo diga, y hoy es un grandioso día para dar inicio con el pago de una apuesta.

— Amy. Hoy es un día de celebración, no esperaras verme angustiado ¿no?

— Poco me va, Inuyasha. Y te aseguro que muerto no caerás.

— ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL MALDITO INFIERNO! — Erika y Kagome se volvieron a ellos, mas un par de sirvientes que pasaban justo donde ellos; a lo que Inuyasha los miro con desaprobación y estos avanzaron con celeridad. Se paso la mano por los cabellos realmente irritado y disminuyo su tono de voz intentando -sin gran resultado- mostrarse relajado — ¿Por lo menos, me permitirás hablar con ella? — dijo entre dientes.

— No, no te permito. Todo lo que quieras decirle, puede esperar hasta la noche — siempre manteniendo bloqueado el paso, llevo la vista a la habitación dando con el vestuario de Inuyasha sobre una butaca aun lado del cuarto de vestir, la cual las criadas habían dejado apenas habían ingresado a la habitación —. Erika, acércame aquella ropa.

— ¿Cómo que hasta la noche? ¿Donde diablos esperas que me arregle? ¿En el pasillo?

— Podría decirte que si, ya que me divertiría ver como alborotas a medio mundo al verte desnudo en pleno pasillo, sin embargo, no soy tan malvada. Iras a mi habitación junto a Warren. Toma. Ahora vete, que tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Ah! Apenas veas a Warren, dile que necesito hablar con él.

Una simple sonrisa y luego un portazo frente su cara, alcanzando a ver por una fracción de segundo a Kagome despidiéndose con pesar con un simple gesto.

Como odiaba a su prima en esos momentos...

Eran las nueve de la noche y las elegantes carrozas comenzaron a llegar, y los alojados, lentamente se dejaron ver por los pasillos del segundo y tercer piso todos engalanados, descendiendo por la amplia escalera con aires de majestuosidad despertados por el lugar y la ocasión.

Las Taisho ingresaron a lo grande y se veían todas bellísimas. Y sus maridos, con el mismo semblante que si se trataran de reyes en sus trajes de etiqueta.

Para la gran mayoría, la curiosidad de conocer el interior de la mansión, los incentivó en llegar a la hora, y valió la pena.

La elegancia desplegada en la invitación despertó curiosidad por si la fiesta en sí seria tan pomposa de cómo se hablaba… y así fue.

Las luces, el decorado, la música, los vestidos y los caballeros, todo estaba tan perfecto, que ya se imaginaban a La Higurashi arruinándolo. Inclusive, el saber que sucedería, despertaba más interés que la fiesta en si…

Para Inuyasha, el hecho de que Amy le exigiera que se vistiera en la habitación de ella junto a Warren, hizo que la molestia mezclada con curiosidad, aumentara.

No tenia permitido acercarse a su habitación, ni a veinte pasos para intentar espiar, ya que no solo Kagome se cambiaria ahí, si no también ella.

Y para rematar, Warren había prometido silencio ante tanto misterio, y en cada intento por salir, él lo seguía; ya que sorprendentemente, iba en su misma dirección. ¡Já! Ni que fuera idiota.

Resoplo y cargado de frustración se dejo caer sobre la cama con lo brazos apoyados en sus muslos.

¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué tenia de malo querer estar con su mujer antes de la fiesta? Por lo visto, bastante.

Y Warren solo lograba impacientarlo más con su maldita calma.

— Ya la veras — le repetía una y otra vez, y con absoluta parsimonia se terminaba de arreglar. Como odiaba su tranquilidad...

Y claro, le era fácil decirlo, ya que no era a él a quien tenían prohibido ver a su mujer, y mucho menos, le forzaban a no tocarla por dos semanas.

De seguro su padre lo entendería si le expusiera su situación. ¡Incluso! jamás habría permitido que le impidieran ver a George y habría tenido la brillantez suficiente para quitarse la apuesta de encima, así tuviera que matar a todos los que se le cruzaran por delante, hermanos, tíos, primos, sobrinos... Amy… Y la idea de golpear a Warren, cada vez era más tentadora, ya que a su prima no lo haría aunque las manos le picaran por ello.

Boyd ingreso con rapidez y con la misma velocidad cerro la puerta. ¡Grandioso! otro Anderson de vigilante, cuando con el que tenía le bastaba.

Miro la hora en su reloj de bolsillo: "10:08". ¿10:08? eso sumaba más de cuatro horas y treinta minutos con cincuenta segundos desde que la vio por última vez.

Demasiado tiempo ¡Demasiado tiempo! Miro a los hermanitos que se acicalaban frente al espejo…. Esa era su oportunidad. Debía aprovecharla.

Con absoluto cuidado, se levanto, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a retroceder en dirección a la puerta. Pero jamás considero que otro idiota interrumpiera su huída. Hasta ese momento, John le había agradado...

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — interrogo John de manera acusatoria.

— Estos — señalo Inuyasha a sus parientes —, acicalándose como debutantes, y yo, prisionero por ellos — lo tomo de los hombros y con urgencia pregunto —: ¿puedo ver a Kagome?

— ¿Prisionero? — rio —. Y no. Me pidió que te pidiera que bajaras. Esta alimentando a David. Su demora será comprensible, la tuya no.

Por un demonio... Ahora era la misma Kagome la que le pedía no verla. Aunque esas no hayan sido sus palabras.

De malhumor, iba a dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero John lo detuvo colocándose frente a él.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora? — pregunto al punto de la exasperación.

— No tendrás planeado salir con ese aspecto.

Automáticamente bajo la vista a su traje de gala negro como el del resto de los varones, y maldijo cien veces al verse tan desastroso.

Tenía la ropa puesta, sin embargo, estaba tan destartalado, como si se la hubieran lanzado encima quedándole ésta como le quedara.

Acompañándose de un gruñido, a largas zancadas se dirigió al largo espejo, y una mueca de desagrado se dibujo de inmediato ante su inadecuado aspecto. Maldito Warren que no le dijo nada…

Con rapidez se quito la chaqueta negra, el chaleco de satén azulado, y con la misma rapidez como si la vida le dependiera de cada segundo, metió correctamente la camisa blanca dentro del ceñido pantalón negro. Ató con agilidad el pañuelo blanco a su cuello y sobre el abultado nudo, coloco un pequeño alfiler con cabeza diamante brillando en el medio. Volvió a colocarse las prendas que le seguían con la misma rapidez y cuidado.

Humedeció sus manos y las paso por sus cabellos como modo de peinarlos.

— ¿Ahora me encuentro aceptable?

John, entre su diversión, le contesto:

— Bastante mejor.

A medida de que terminaba de chequearse, se apresuro en bajar y cumplir con lo solicitado, solo -para su desagrado-. Sin embargo, apenas llego a la escalera, por ir acomodando las solapas de su chaqueta, prácticamente choco con su prima, haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás, sujetándola del brazo a tiempo para evitar botarla.

— Buen Dios, Inuyasha — Exclamo Amy a tiempo en que intentaba recuperarse.

Pero él no presto atención a nada mas, ya que al caer en quien la acompañaba, la persona de rojo frente a él, quien se sonrojo con dulzura y le sonreía con amor lo encandiló e hipnotizó.

Luego de que Inuyasha comprara el vestido, se había golpeado de haber elegido un color considerado vulgar por la preferencia de las prostitutas a él. Pero la sola idea de verla vestida con el conjunto solicitado, incitándolo a pensamientos pecaminosos... le hizo llevar a comprarlo finalmente.

Quería verla deseable y cubierta de joyas solo para él, sin importar que fuera digno de una prostituta -por lo que recordaba, ya que veía bastante recatado-.

Pero al verla lucirlo con tal elegancia y desplante, el color y el diseño, Kagome parecía ser salida de la corte parisina y no de un burdel. Y lo mas probable, es que varias le copiarían deseando verse aunque sea solo un fragmento de hermosas a como Kagome se veía en ese instante.

— Estas...

"Radiante y hermosa" intento decir, pero las palabras se atoraron en las profundidades de su garganta. ¡Por Dios! La temperatura le comenzó a subir de manera desconsiderada. Y podía asegurar, que el clima no era el causante.

— ¿Ves? — Dijo Amy con tono burlón —. Estás tan bella, que lo has dejado sin palabras; y eso, es algo difícil de lograr.

Warren rio junto a su mujer, y tomándole la mano la arrastro donde él.

Y para Inuyasha, su prima no se equivocaba. La tela satinada se envolvía a base de capas en su busto y torso de manera maravillosa, dejando sobrantes para unas delgadas mangas bajo los hombros. Y en el modo en que caía sobre las enaguas acampanadas, daba la sensación de encontrarse flotando.

El detalle de las capas de la tela y el efecto producido en general, le permitía algo único: que el traje no necesitara adorno más que lo llevado. Y los largos guantes de seda blanca se abrazaban a su piel como una segunda capa, transformándolos en el complemento perfecto ante el contraste.

La elección había sido la mejor, aunque jamás se imagino que ella se lo colocaría en aquel evento. Y a decir verdad, con todo lo ocurrido, había olvidado su existencia. Y la sorpresa era enorme.

Un peinado sofisticado que dejaba caer largos rizos por su espalda, y pequeños a los lados.

Habría esperado una tiara sobre ellos, para así recalcarles a todos los visitantes la posición de su mujer. Ya que solo la delicada peineta de tres rosas con fina pedrería que él le había obsequiado a causa de ella haberle regalado el broche de su madre a Jack, titilaba a la luz con pequeños movimientos. Sumado a lo aretes de rubí con diamantes que colgaban de sus orejas, los cuales hacían juego con el vestido.

Ella de por sí, representaba una joya única e invaluable. Sin embargo, la ausencia de adorno en el cuello desconcertaba. Ni en sus muñecas llevaba una pulsera, cosa -que según él-, no debía ser así.

Le sonrió y con amor le acaricio la mejilla.

Si hacia memoria, ella jamás había mostrado fascinación hacia aquellas cosas, en cambio si por el vestuario en contadas ocasiones.

— debí regalarte joyas a juego.

— Bromeas ¿cierto? Encuentro que con lo que llevo, es más que suficiente. Un poco mas y pareceré árbol de navidad.

— Claro que no, y aunque lo fueras, serias un lindo árbol de navidad, y me encargaría de colgar muérdago a todo tu alrededor. Pero...

Palpo su bolsillo derecho y al dar con este vacio, desesperado comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, encontrándolos en el mismo estado que el primero.

Sin embargo, una caja aterciopelada fue colocada frente a él por Warren, y con un simple gesto le agradeció. Lo más probable es que se le hubiera caído durante la carrera a las escaleras; y la verdad es que poco importaba ya.

Warren tomo del brazo a su esposa y descendieron.

Inuyasha sacudió los hombros para quitarse la tensión y le tendió la caja, a lo que ella lo recibió con un toque burlón

— como decía. Una joya nunca esta de mas para engalanar un vestido bonito. Especialmente si la dueña lo luce con tanto… garbo.

Ella lo noto nervioso, y el modo en que la miraba, prácticamente devorándola con la vista, la hacia subirle los colores. Con delicadeza, se abanico con una de sus manos el rostro ¿en que momento comenzó hacer tanto calor? No tenia idea, sin embargo, al ver lo apuesto que Inuyasha se veía con su casaca de estilo _Rigondete_, de talle estrecho y de falda acampanada como las mujeres, dejando al descubierto desde el ombligo hacia abajo, ciñéndose a su torso con elegancia y atractivo... Los negros pantalones ajustados, dejaba ver sus piernas trabajadas y las negras botas altas… Inuyasha Taisho estaba para cortar el aliento, y le hizo ver que él era la razón del acaloramiento. Y eso le provocaba, en especial cuando la miraba a los ojos con aquellos mares que la derretían.

Volvió la atención a la caja en sus manos, pero la idea de que el chaleco azul le hiciera ver los ojos mas azules, la tenia atontada. Debía pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿En pago hacia alguna otra ofensa? — Se apresuro en decir en recuerdo del motivo por el cual le entrego como regalo aquel conjunto — Ya que aun espero los aretes.

Inuyasha iba a protestar, sin embargo al verla sonreír con amplitud, comprendió que se trataba de una broma.

— te agradara ver que los he traído.

Y al ver que ella no abría el obsequio, lo volvió a tomar.

La tapa aterciopelada con lentitud permitió dejar ver el juego de aretes con un collar y un brazalete; y las piedras brillaban con intensidad.

Dios Santo… Kagome trago pesado. Tenia tanta pedrería, que dudaba seriamente el que su cuello llegase a soportarlo sin desnucarse terminada la velada.

En el collar, cinco rubíes de distintos tamaños acompañados por pequeños diamantes, colgaban de una hilera de gruesos diamantes sujetos a una cadena de plata, que alineados colgaban hacia el mas grande, el cual se encontraba perfectamente centrado; que si se lo colocaba, no dudaba de que le llegaría al nacimiento de su seno.

Inuyasha la vio fruncir el entrecejo con preocupación, pero al escucharla comprendió la causa.

— Terminare en el suelo con eso.

Él sonrió y saco el collar de la caja.

— Pero como no van en tus pies, difícilmente.

— te aseguro que me basta con los que llevo en las zapatillas.

El ceño de ella se acentuó, sin embargo Inuyasha no lo vio al ya haberla rodeado. La acerco al espejo sobre una mesa en el pequeño hall que creaba una división en las alas. Dejo la caja sobre el mueble y con ceremoniosa lentitud ubico el collar frente de ella.

Le corrió los largos bucles y Kagome le ayudo manteniéndolos en alto.

— Perfecta.

Le beso el cuello y le acaricio los hombros desnudos, y al alzar la mirada al espejo, cayó finalmente en la de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? Estaba seguro de que si.

— Es bastante... son bastante llamativos — señalo el resto del conjunto —. Y estoy segura de que todos lo verán sin necesidad de acercarse — él rio —. Pero... No soy muy dada a llamar la atención… — no fue necesario verle el rostro, para saber que lo que había dicho era una incongruencia, por lo que se corrigió —: Bueno, no de este modo.

— En las fiestas que fuiste anteriormente… no lo demostraste — dijo con cuidado en tocar un punto sensible en la joven, pero al no ver mayor reacción se relajo.

Inuyasha saco el brazalete, y mirándola de vez en cuando, lo ubico en su muñeca izquierda.

— No era lo mismo. Allá nadie me conocía, sin embargo aquí... — Suspiro pesado —. Todos deben estar esperando algún error mío, y no sé si podré con tantos ojos sobre mí.

Se mordió el labio inferior y aguantando la respiración al tiempo que con las yemas de los dedos realizaba un poco de presión sobre su vientre, se dedico a observar la joya que se encontraba ahora en su muñeca sobre la seda blanca.

— Nunca te había visto tímida — retiro un poco el rostro para verla mejor, y ahí estaba la incomodidad de ella —, ni siquiera ante mí en nuestro reencuentro en el muelle ¿lo recuerdas?

Y como no hacerlo, si ahí comenzó todo… con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

— Creo que no para todo soy tan segura. Y a decir verdad, con este aspecto no me siento _yo_ — acompañándose de un suspiro, se quito los aretes y saco los nuevos para colocárselos dejándolos empuñados en su mano —. Creo que esto ya no es una buena idea. Baja tu, yo... Yo no. No puedo.

Inuyasha la giro sin dejar de abrazarla y la miro a los ojos.

— hey... — le tomo el mentón y la incentivo a mirarlo —. Nada de eso. O bajamos los dos o no baja ninguno.

— Esperan conocerte...

— ¡Al demonio con esa parvada de hipócritas! ¿Está fiesta en honor a quién es?

— David.

— Así es, y él duerme plácidamente, sin siquiera saber que sucede allá abajo. Así que, a un demonio con lo que sea que esperan. Siempre has sido bella, Kagome, y en todo ámbito. Y si ellos aun no lo ven, es porque están lo bastante ciegos como para ver siquiera su propia nariz. Y las joyas… solo son adornos, nada más. Pero esa gente esta tan acostumbrada a verte con malos ojos, que si te vieran aparecer así como estas, te aseguro que no habría quijada a la cual no levantar; y eso es algo que no podremos apreciar si nos quedamos aquí arriba. Y la verdad, es que me gustaría que me dieras el gusto de lucirte de mi brazo, para que todos esos desdichados envidien mi buena fortuna de tenerte.

La vio suspirar con fuerza y erguirse con firmeza.

— tú si que sabes qué decir para levantarme el animo en momentos de flaqueza.

— debo reconocer, que es un encanto verte así; saber que puedo serte de utilidad aparte de en el dormitorio — ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho y se abrazo con mayor fuerza a él al tiempo que soltaba todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones —. Además, por muy tentador que seria desaparecernos (ya que deseo dejarte con las joyas solamente sobre el cuerpo), la familia no parara de reprocharnos nuestra ausencia hasta el fin de nuestros días. Y te aseguro, amor, que eso si que no es recomendable.

— Aunque, con un par de bailes estarán satisfechos con nosotros ¿no crees?

— ¡absolutamente! — Reafirmo con seriedad, para luego dejar paso a una radiante sonrisa —. Y ¿Qué dices? ¿Bajamos y me reprocho lo idiota de no haberte llevado a la cama en este instante, ó nos vamos a la recamara y nos preparamos para los reproches de mañana?

— en el modo en que lo expones, me dan ganas de no llevar a cabo ninguna.

— mmm… — frunció el ceño de modo analítico —. Por lo visto, no he sido muy convincente en esa parte.

— ni siquiera descubrí cual era la que preferías.

— puede ser, porque ni yo se cual es preferible — sonrió sardónico.

— podríamos bajar, y mas tarde compensar tu tortura de la velada durante el resto de la noche.

— ¿así? —pregunto juguetón acercándose a besarla.

— Claro que si — le susurro.

— O podrían bajar simplemente y así yo puedo volver a lo mío, que no es precisamente el ver zalamerías de otros — escucharon a unos metros de ellos.

Al volverse, James Taisho de brazos cruzados contra el pecho los observaba con los ojos entornados, a lo que ellos sin aguantarlo, rieron.

— discúlpanos, tío. Ya bajábamos — aclaro ella incorporándose.

— por lo que escuche, los planes iban en otra dirección.

— ¡por Dios! Padre. Como si nunca jugaras con George — bufo y Kagome entre sus brazos se coloco los artes —. Y eso que más de una ocasión me toco presenciar uno de vuestros jueguitos zalameros.

James gruño y se irguió delante de ellos con garbo.

— no lo niego. Pero jamás falle a un compromiso con la familia por _zalamerías. _ No porque el ver a los mayores representara mayor atractivo que el estar con mi mujer, si no porque Jasón se encarga de sacártelo en cara en cada visita, quedando uno como irresponsable ante todos. Y si no quieren eso, será mejor que bajen antes de que él en persona venga a exponerles su opinión al respecto. Cosa que va hacer sin duda alguna, si me ve llegar solo.

James descendió unos escalones, se detuvo y se volvió a ellos deteniendo su mirada en su sobrina.

— Estas muy bella, gatita — Kagome le sonrió en agradecimiento y él continuo con su andar.

Levemente, sin dejar de ver a su tío descender, acerco el rostro a Inuyasha para hablarle en un susurro.

— creo que tu padre me dejo mas que claro cual era la preferible ¿opinas lo mismo que yo?

— ¡valla, que sí!

Para cuando atravesaron el ingreso del primer salón, la música se cortó de inmediato. El aire alegre paso a uno de completa incomodidad para todos los presentes, y el modo en que la miraban, entre atontados y escépticos, hizo que ella, alzando la barbilla con orgullo, solo se limitara a sonreír.

Inuyasha le había dado tiempo antes de bajar para colocarse los nuevos aretes y para que se mentalizara con la idea de que ella era la importante, no los invitados. Pero eso no era lo que su cabeza estaba pensando esos momentos. Pero al dar con la mirada cautivada de Inuyasha por el reflejo del espejo, todo mal pensamiento e idea escapista, la desecho.

El tenía razón. Nada aparte de ellos importaba, así que ella no debía darle importancia a las miradas de desprecio y repugnancia que le darían. Se suponía que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello... solo, que jamás en presencia de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos en su propia casa.

Inuyasha le tomo la mano y con amor se la beso, dejándola luego apoyada por debajo de su brazo.

La guío con cuidado en el descenso. Constantemente la escuchaba aguantar la respiración y luego soltar el aire en un pesado suspiro. Estaba nerviosa aún… se acerco más a ella y le susurro con suavidad:

— no te preocupes, yo te salvaré.

Ella iba a decir algo al respecto, sin embargo al ver que estaban por atravesar el ingreso hacia el primer salón, tomo aire con fuerza, y al ver los rostros intimidados de todos los que alguna vez la trataron mal, la seguridad volvió a ella, y el episodio de cuando guío el ganado embravecido por el pueblo como modo de cerrares la boca a todos, se le vino a la mente, recordando como todos la miraba al verla vestida de india... miradas completamente contrarias.

Ella era Kagome Higurashi Morrison, hija de su padre y madre, reconocidos nobles ingleses, y por lo mismo, su desplate debía ser impecable.

Era tan extraña la sensación provocada a causa del aspecto de Kagome, que con su traje de simples adornos y pocos encajes, hacia ver al resto de las mujeres como tortas individuales de variados sabores y colores, mientras que ella: como una belleza única y resplandeciente de encantos jamás admirados con buenos ojos.

Resaltaba más que todas las mujeres juntas, y daba la chocante sensación de que todo el resto desencajaba menos ella. Era tan absurdo como ridículo, en especial al ver a las mujeres tímidas en su admirar cuando minutos antes de que se dejarán ver, la destrozaban con cada palabra.

Inuyasha con una sonrisa de orgullo incentivándola de modo inconsciente a lo mismo, se dirigieron a cada uno de los invitados ubicados a rededor de la pista central.

Ella se encargo de las presentaciones y todos pudieron conocer al que se había casado con La Higurashi, y el estado de shock fue mayor o igual al que el Capitán Greenwood sintió en su momento.

Y, el modo en que ella llevo las presentaciones acabo, hizo que gran parte de los invitados se sintieran abochornados. Kagome lo había hecho con tal elegancia y educación, que tartamudeos sumados a nerviosas sonrisas se dieron acompañados junto con un "Es todo un placer" y una venia en símbolo de respeto a ambos.

Tío James se atrevió en decir que, eran un grupo de primates encandilados con una chispa. A lo que supuso que ella debía ser la chispa y todos ellos los primates. ¡Dios! Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza una pintura rupestre en alguna cueva prehistórica con dibujos de hombres encorvados danzando alrededor de ella como una pira humana… la sola imagen la hizo reír atrayendo las miradas de los varones en el radio cercano. Aunque eso no quitaba que el resto no la siguiera con la mirada.

Inuyasha se desenvolvió con facilidad. La mujeres se mostraba enamoradas, tanto por su apariencia como por su hablar, y los hombres, descubrieron en él a alguien de conversación interesante. Y la intimidación quedo en parte de lado, ya que al estar él casado, el campo quedaba abierto para el resto…

La apertura del baile, era tan innecesaria como obligatoria. Para cuando habían llegado, parejas ya danzaban al son de la música, solo que el forzamiento de cumplir con lo tradicional, era necesario. Y ahí estaba su tío Jasón para recordárselo con su típica voz de mando.

La música abrió con un vals con ambos padres del celebrado en el centro de la pista. Luego ingresaron George y James para bailar con los jóvenes, cambiando de parejas luego de unas vueltas hasta que pasaron por todos los integrantes de la familia -tíos y primos- cumpliendo con su papel quedando todos en la pista con sus respectivas parejas. Pero al ver Kagome a Erika sola en un rincón, le pidió a Inuyasha que la sacara a bailar cuando el vals paso al conocido _Reel Escoces_, dejándola a ella sin pareja para el cuarteto que se debía completar.

Para él la idea no le molesto, pero al quedar ella sola, le dio la oportunidad a un admirador entre las sombras de que se le acercará.

— ¿me permite? — la voz del Capitán la incomodó, y como no podía caer en descortesías simplemente asintió y se permitió guiar hacia otra pareja donde se colocaron hombres y mujeres de frente manteniendo el numero en cuatro.

El baile era simple. Solo consistía en realizara saltitos e intercalándose constantemente con los otros tres pertenecientes al cuarteto, lo que impedía llegar a entablar algún tipo de conversación con cualquiera. Sin embargo, el Capitán igual encontró el modo de comunicarle la venta de los caballos y dejarle ver en algún loco momento lo bella que se veía.

Se había sentido incomoda, especialmente cuando él no mostro intenciones de soltarle la mano apenas finalizado el baile, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado en alejarse al momento de terminado éste, dando paso a nuevas parejas y a un nuevo baile.

Shippo Collins reía junto a su grupo de amigos en una esquina del segundo salón. Estaban disfrutando demasiado la velada como para llegar a sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por lo ocurrido con el ganado. Actitud que fue cambiando en cada uno apenas vieron a sus respectivos padres haciendo acto de presencia, y rogaban porque a Kagome no se le ocurriera decirles todo en ese momento.

Cosa, que no fue así.

Kagome espero que llegaran los señores Collins para hacerlos ingresar a todos -tanto padres como jóvenes- al despacho. Y cuando sucedió, con una simple mirada le indico a Inuyasha que ya era hora, y una orden a un par de sirvientes para que diera aviso de la necesidad de que todos ellos se encontraran en el lugar señalado.

La mirada de extrañeza de los padres de los jóvenes no se dejo esperar. Llevaban un poco más de un día preguntándose el motivo por el cual sus hijos se encontraban en la finca, cuando se suponía que iban a una incursión de pesca.

Kagome se sentó en uno de los sofás e Inuyasha se ubico detrás de este con elegancia.

Nadie decía nada, y ellos, los Taisho, tampoco mostraban intenciones de decir algo. Por lo visto se encontraban a la espera…

— señor… Taisho — hablo el párroco mirando a los tranquilos dueños de casa y a su hijo que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha junto a sus otros acobardados amigos. Le dio una venia a Inuyasha y dirigió la vista a la esposa de éste realizando el mismo gesto —. Se que hablo por todos al agradecer la hospitalidad con la que han tenido a nuestros hijos en vuestro hogar — ellos solo sonrieron con cortesía —. Aunque debo reconocer que, el mensaje que nos envió usted, señora Taisho, nos sorprendió a mi esposa y a mi, especialmente, ya que teníamos la certeza de que ellos se encontraban pescando en Lake Drummond, que fue _como_ nos informaron.

Shippo le dio una mirada suplicante a la joven, sin embargo esta se mantuvo en su posición con firmeza, dejando la palabra a Inuyasha.

— Nosotros podríamos explicarles — comenzó a decir Inuyasha tocando al tiempo el hombro de su mujer —, sin embargo, eso es algo que les corresponde de entero a los muchachos, y sé, que eso es lo que ustedes preferirían.

Muchos asintieron aceptando de buen grado las palabras, por lo que el señor Collins se movió de su puesto a un lado de su mujer quedando de cara a su hijo a la espera de las explicaciones. Y por la severidad con que lo hacía, dejaba más que claro de que algo intuía de todo ese asunto.

— bueno, muchachos — le dijo el hombre —, una explicación de parte de ustedes, creo que aclararía demasiadas interrogantes ¿Quién de ustedes se colocara los pantalones?

El silencio se extendió por largos e interminables segundos, a lo que Kagome pudo ver como Shippo pasaba entre sus amigos y se colocaba delante de ellos intentando mostrarse seguro de sí ante la mirada acusadora de su padre y la suplicante de su madre.

— yo hablaré — dijo el muchacho —. Después de todo, el motivo por el cual nos encontremos aquí, es toda responsabilidad mía — aguanto el aire y soltándolo con fuerza, se dispuso a continuar —: era verdad que íbamos a pescar, pero… yo les pedí que me ayudaran con algo. Razón por la cual estamos acá.

— No es toda su culpa, señor Collins — dijo otro joven de menor estatura que el resto de los muchachos, y para sorpresa de Kagome, se trataba del famoso "cobarde Willis" —; nosotros aceptamos, por lo que somos tan responsables como él.

Otros más lo imitaron en tan honorable acto que no paso desapercibido en los padres de los jóvenes, y menos en los dueños de casa.

— Muy honorable la actitud de ustedes, jóvenes — dijo otro de los caballeros, del cual Kagome reconoció como Duncan Mackenzie de la finca de los Mackenzie a millas de distancia hacia el otro lado del pueblo —. Sin embargo, si nos explicarán el motivo ante tanta necesidad de... auto culpabilidad, sabríamos a que atenernos.

— Estábamos aquí, porque... — comenzó a decir Shippo en tono bajo — Porque teníamos planeado robar el ganado de Kagome... — lanzó con rapidez, y al comprender su error, de mala gana, se corrigió —: De los señores Taisho…

— ¡Y lo logramos! — afirmo otro joven desde atrás.

— Bueno, por un tiempo lo habíamos conseguido — aclaró otro muchacho para la diversión de los Taisho por lo decepcionado que se escuchaba.

— Hasta que los indios nos atraparon — finalizo el hijo del señor Mackenzie con voz apagada.

Los padres de estos simplemente los miraban atónitos. Y lo más probable, es que tomaran lo dicho como una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero al ver que los dueños de casa se mantenían serios y no dispuestos a negar aquello, prefirieron corroborarlo.

— Carlton — llamo el párroco a su hijo — ¿Todo esto, es verdad?

El muchacho lo miro temeroso y luego de meditar, asintió.

— Si... Sí, padre. Es verdad...

Las exclamaciones de horror y de molestias se alzaron hasta formar un bullicio feroz en el despacho, donde las recriminaciones pasaron a tercer lugar, ya que fueron cambiadas por culpabilidad entre los padres de cada familia, para después transformar todo en una disputa en contra de los Collins ante la mala influencia que ejercía Shippo con sus amigos. Y el padre de éste lo defendía con ardor a pesar de su evidente molestia con el muchacho.

La situación se volvió preocupante cuando la amenaza de puños se dejo ver, tanto en los muchachos por defender a sus progenitores, como la de estos últimos ante la ofensas lanzadas.

Inuyasha se acerco al oído de ella, y con tono burlón, le susurro:

— ¿estas segura de que no son unos bárbaros?

Kagome lo miro con diversión. Las mismas palabras de su tío James y Tony. Y por Dios que los apoyaba en esos minutos, especialmente al ver a una de las "damas", hacer amago de tomar uno de los jarrones para lanzárselo a la cabeza de cualquiera que le llegué.

Kagome hizo amago de querer detenerlos con un silbido, ya que el pedirles que se calmaran con voz educada no servía; pero al toparse con sus dedos envueltos en la fina seda, se volvió hacia Inuyasha y tomo una de sus manos, y uniéndole el índice con el pulgar, se la llevo a los labios. Ubico la lengua y un silbido sonoro y ensordecedor inundo el lugar deteniendo toda acción de los presentes.

Inuyasha entre divertido y sorprendido, sonrió, y ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a limpiarle con un pañuelito los dedos de él.

Se levanto de su puesto y con actitud de mando alzo levemente la voz para dirigirse a ellos.

— Espero, que recuerden en donde están — dijo la joven, provocando sonrojos en los varones al caer en la grosería cometida y en las mujeres que se habían sumado a la riña como gatas salvajes. Alzo su ceja obscura y llevo la vista a los muchachos —. Salgan y esperen a que los llamemos.

Varios de los padres se opusieron, pero con una sola mirada de Inuyasha dejaron la queja para otro momento.

Para cuando quedaron los mayores, Kagome soltando un largo suspiro, prosiguió.

— esta discusión de, quién es culpable, se volvió absurda, señores. Ya que nada se saca con hacerlo. Los jóvenes unánimes se responsabilizaron de los hechos…

— Pero debe reconocer, señora Kagome, que si no fuera porque Shippo Collins les obligo hacer lo que hicieron, las cosas serían muy distintas — finalizó la esposa del párroco.

— Su muchacho no es un bebé, mi buena señora, como para que lo obliguen — dijo Emilie Collins con seriedad —. Si no todo lo contrario, es mayor que mi hijo en dos años, por si no lo recuerda.

La mujer desvió la mirada incómoda y intento mostrarse hierática con lo dicho.

— bien poco importa buscar culpables — dijo con seriedad el señor Mackenzie —. Los muchachos, todos fueron irresponsables al cometer tal vandalismo, arriesgando el pescuezo ¡Por amor a Dios! El chicote es lo que menos se merecen.

Un grupo asintió, mientras que otros horrorizados con la idea de golpear a sus "bebés" ahogaron la exclamación.

— chicotazos y trabajos forzados por mas de un mes, eso se merecen. Muchachos idiotas — dijo otro.

— entiendo la preocupación de ustedes — comento Kagome —, si no fuera porque los Cherokee dieron con ellos primero, lo mas probable es que en estos momentos mas de un velorio se estaría llevando a cabo — los hombres asintieron comprensivos al saber la prohibición a los indios en matar blancos, a lo que otro caballero agrego:

— haberlos sometido a una balacera habría sido poco, la gran mayoría de ellos no han lidiado con tales animales y mucho menos cuando están en manada para un arreo. El riesgo es grande. Usted misma señora Taisho puede confirmar lo que digo, así como Collins, Mackenzie y Wells que también trabajan con ganado. Tuvieron suerte. Demasiada — aseguro.

— así es, señor Flint.

— Suerte que no les salvará del castigo — agrego Mackenzie en su conocido acento escocés que resaltaba con su molestia.

— Pero, Duncan... — Dijo horrorizada la mujer de este — ¿El chicote? Es solo un muchacho.

— si tiene trasero para hacer lo que hizo, lo tendrá para aguantar el castigo.

— No hablas en serio, Mackenzie — dijo otro padre de los jóvenes.

— Claro que si, Hayes. Y el que tomes esto con tan poca seriedad, me preocupa — Duncan se volvió hacia Kagome e Inuyasha con seriedad —. Considerando el hecho de que el robo fue a ustedes, señores; decidan el castigo correspondiente.

"¡Me opongo!" gritaron unos, y la batalla se inicio otra vez... Lo único agradable de todo el bochinche, era escuchar: "Confió en el criterio de la señora Taisho", y otros contestaban "Pero es mi hijo". Las ofensas por primera vez, no iban dirigidas a ella. Una tontera preocuparse de un detalle como ese, pero, aun así lo hizo dejándolos discutir como desaforados. A lo que esta vez fue Inuyasha quien los detuvo.

— Tranquilidad, Señores... Señoras. Comportémonos como adultos.

— Disculpen nuestro comportamiento — dijo la señora Hayes —, pero yo me opongo a que castiguen a mi muchacho.

— Debe considerar la situación, señora; que si mi mujer no hubiera estado presente, el Capitán Greenwood se los habría llevado a todos. Y no precisamente a completar la incursión de pesca.

— Y por lo visto, sigue siendo la mejor opción — hablaron con voz potente desde la puerta.

La presencia del oficial paralizó a muchos, dejando ver que la discusión y castigo tomaría un caris más importante del que muchos le habían dado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — le susurro Kagome a Inuyasha.

— Sospeche que esto podría ocurrir, por lo que le pedí que se presentara.

— Brillante.

Se volvieron hacia el oficial, quien realizo una venia a los presentes y a paso firme se acerco a ellos, ubicándose al otro lado de ella. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Inuyasha.

— La ley ganadera en Virginia es recta, señores — comenzó a decir el oficial -, bastante severa, les valdrá saber. Lo que vuestros hijos hicieron, es un delito; y de mayor envergadura al ser especímenes del cual su valor monetario sobre pasa los bienes de todos ustedes. El estado de Virginia da una condena de cinco años y un día por cada res o caballo robado, dependiendo la raza de este ultimo… y, por lo que tengo entendido, los espécimen substraídos sumaban la totalidad de... ¿Doscientas? — Inuyasha asintió —, creo que calcular no será necesario. Y por lo que tengo entendido, la gran mayoría ya tiene diecisiete años por lo que se les puede hacer responsable de los actos sin involucrarlos a ustedes — sonrió con malicia y sobándose la barbilla meditó la continuación de sus palabras —. Pero… propongo como alternativa la opción de reclutarlos, si es la posibilidad de no levantar una denuncia se mantiene; ya que tengo entendido, de que los señores Taisho les iban a proponer algo.

— Así es — contesto Inuyasha —. Pronto llegara la temporada de cosecha y el trabajo duro les hará pensar mejor el intentar cometer una nueva locura. Ya están en edad de adquirir responsabilidades.

— A mi no me molesta su propuesta, señor Taisho — dijo el señor Willis —, es lo que corresponde, considerando la situación. Pero... Como a dicho, se acerca la temporada de cosecha y arreos. Mi hijo habrá actuado idiotamente, pero es un idiota necesario en casa.

— Lo mismo sucederá conmigo — dijo Mackenzie.

— Lo entendemos — dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de su mujer —. Es por eso que queríamos proponerles esto. Que dejen a sus hijo por la temporada y nosotros enviaremos un trabajador de los nuestros para remplazarlo. Por la paga de ellos no deben preocuparse, ya correríamos nosotros con ella ¿te parece, Amor?

— Me parece — contesto Kagome abrazando el brazo de su marido.

— O simplemente me los llevo yo — agrego el oficial con voz seca —. Deben entender de qué, o es una o la otra. No existe una tercera, y las consideraciones son demasiadas.

Los murmullos se dejaron escuchar. Los hombres hablaban con sus esposas y estas daban su propia opinión al respecto. Y para luego pasado un rato, de ha uno los hombres se acercaron, y entre asentimientos, daban la mano para sellar el trato.

El Capitán se desapareció entre el gentío que se marchaba hacia la fiesta, dejando a los Collins junto a la pareja.

El hombre se mantuvo firme y con mirada preocupada a un lado de su esposa, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Kagome, por simple temor de la rotunda negativa a su petición a causa del problema provocado por su hijo.

Sin embargo, su rostro se fue relajando a medida de que entre Kagome e Inuyasha le exponían una solución a su problema: Artie le vendería a ellos el ganado. Aseguraron que fue todo por petición ante la maravillosa amistad de la familia junto con el hombre.

Venta que el mismo Capitán Greenwood intento adquirir, queriendo convencer al mayordomo-amigo. Pero éste con voz seria, le dijo: "no apoyo carnicerías aparte de las reses".

Aquello casi hizo que el oficial agarrara sus cosas y se marchará, sin embargo se quedo y selló el trato por la venta de caballos, de lo cual jamás supo que los indios habían preparado…

Luego de verlos irse, Kagome suspiro con ganas y masajeo su cuello intentando quitarse la tensión acumulada.

— Por fin tranquilidad — musito.

Se volvió a su marido quien le sonreía con amor sin interés de dejar de hacerlo. Hasta que se irguió y metió una mano en el interior de su chaqueta.

— aprovechando la soledad… tengo algo para ti.

— ¿otra joya? — pregunto con preocupación.

— algo por el estilo.

— ¿alguna otra ofensa que quieras pagar ó esta será en caso de una futura?

— Ni la una, ni la otra — contesto con diversión. Abrió su puño y ella pudo apreciar la cajita aterciopelada de tono marrón —. Toma.

Kagome la tomo con cuidado, intentando no mostrarse ansiosa ante la idea del qué seria. Y el temor del posible contenido aumento provocando que su ceño se frunciera, así que, entre nerviosa, deseosa y asustada la abrió ¿seria posible que le propusiera matrimonio…? y al ver el contenido, comprendió que no.

Dos delgadas cadenetas se mantenían enrolladas, y en el lugar de encontrar una sortija, había dos medallones del mismo tamaño. No podía negar que la decepción era enorme.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo jugaba así con ella?

Intentando no mostrarse afectada, presto atención de mala gana a los medallones, y su mirada de asombro no pudo pasar inadvertida hacia Inuyasha - como tampoco la de decepción-.

Saco uno, sin prestarle atención al segundo y lo giro dando con sus tres iniciales.

— ¿mi collar? ¿Cómo…? Creí haberlo perdido con lo sucedido con Henry.

— Yo me lo quede luego… luego de que se te cayera aquel día… — Inuyasha respiro profundo, y antes de que el ambiente se tornara desagradable por ella, tomo el collar que Kagome había sacado —. Te equivocas sobre el collar — carraspeó la garganta —. Éste, ahora es mío. Me tome el atrevimiento de mandar hacer otro. El que esta en la cajita, es tuyo. Por un momento creí que el joyero no alcanzaría a tenerlos listos. Y por lo visto me equivoque, ya que al ver que los había traído… me tranquilizó. Y lo mejor de todo, es que son mejores que sortijas.

Ella simplemente enarco una ceja ante su último comentario ¿mejor que sortijas…? Lo saco desde la cadena y con cuidado tomo el medallón y lo volvió dando con dos corazones unidos sobre tres iniciales: "I.T.B". No debía ser adivina para comprender que decía "Inuyasha Taisho B." no recordaba haber oído el apellido de su madre…

Inuyasha le vio fruncir los labios para luego mirarlo ceñudo.

— Te falto la dirección — le dijo, a lo que Inuyasha la miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Para que rayos le colocaría la dirección?

— en caso de que si me pierdo, me entreguen a mi dueño ¿esa es la idea, no? ¿Qué me devuelvan a ti como un cachorrito perdido?

Una carcajada sonora broto desde lo profundo de la garganta de él y a paso firme se acerco a ella.

— no es tan mala idea. Y podría colocarte una correa al cuello para sacarte a pasear y así mantenerte sujeta a mi ¿Qué opinas?

— porque no mejor te la coloco a ti y así te dejo atado a la cama todo el día.

— solo espero que no me des de latigazos.

— claro que no — contesto con fingida ofensa —. Manteniéndote así, me asegurare de matarte de pasión.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que en la mañana no lo hiciste?

— aun te veo en pie.

— Eso tiene una explicación — la tomo de la cintura y acercando su rostro al cuello, se lo beso suavemente.

— ¿la tiene?

— por supuesto. Y es bastante simple, ya que me revives con un simple beso.

— ¿lo que te deja como "Mi Bello Durmiente"?

— habría sido mejor "Príncipe Encantado". Pero viendo que yo seria el dormido, tu serías Mi Princesa Encantada.

Corrió un poco el rostro y sujetando ambos extremos de la cadena para ella, la paso por detrás del cuello acomodándola luego por debajo de los bucles y permitiéndole reposar colgante en el busto.

— No combina demasiado con mi atuendo ¿Qué crees?

Inuyasha solo se limito a resoplar ante su comentario, pero al verla sonreír con picardía… para variar bromeaba con él.

— no juegues de ese modo conmigo, mujer; que me lo creo.

La sonrisa de ella se enancho al recibir un fuerte pero corto beso en los labios.

— Lo intentare, aunque no te aseguro nada — tomo el collar de él e iba hacer amago de colocárselo, sin embargo, al ver un pequeño problema, quedo con las manos extendidas con los extremos de la cadena sujeta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— bueno… tu estatura, me produce un inconveniente. Por lo qué, ó te agachas o deberé buscar una silla.

Observo los alrededores intentando dar con la más cercana, pero…

— Ó… — le dijo él. La tomo de la cintura y la alzo de ese modo permitiéndole a ella poder abrocharle la cadena así. Sin embargo, ella entre risas solo se limitó a pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

— Ingenioso modo — dijo coqueta.

— supongo, que mi estatura ya no te sigue molestando.

— en lo absoluto; incluso, se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer así…

— ahora planeas aumentar mi tortura con propuestas lascivas.

— en vista de que tu no lo has hecho desde la mañana… y no hay nada que me lo impida.

Lo beso con ardor y él con un gemido la bajo haciendo que el contacto se cortara de mal grado, e Inuyasha pudo ver al instante que Kagome le había abrochado la cadena sin que él se diera cuenta al estar intentando darse fuerzas para rechazarla.

— "Familia, Honor y Deber" — recito con voz pausada al tiempo que acariciaba el medallón de él —. Los tres caballos del emblema de la familia Higurashi.

— mmm… "Familia, Honor y Deber…" me agrada, en especial ya que al yo no ser un Higurashi, me atrevo a decir, que: tu y nuestro hijo serán mi familia, mi honor y mi deber.

— eso espero, ya que ustedes son los míos.

Sonrió y se dejo besar con dulzor.

Podría ser que no le propusiera matrimonio, pero el hecho de que fueran una familia y el que él lo recalcara constantemente, poco importaba el papeleo ya. Él era de ella, e Inuyasha tenia la insistencia de decírselo siempre.

— solo espero, que no nos veamos con la obligación de seguir las tradiciones de los Higurashi.

— ¿lo dices por los collares? — él asintió y comento algo que le conto el joyero en el momento en que mando hacer la copia. "¿solo dos?" le pregunto el hombre e Inuyasha irritado por lo impertinente, le gruño un "¿para que demonios quiero un tercero?". Y Kagome estaba segura de que debió haber utilizado esas exactas palabras, y lo mas probable, es que el flacucho del hombre, un poco mas y debió correr para esconderse.

A Kagome no le sorprendió el comentario, aunque si el hecho de que el hombrecillo a pesar de todo no le comunicara el por qué de su pregunta, a lo que ella con excesiva calma, le pregunto mientras se dirigían de regreso a los salones.

— ¿sabes que existe una maldición en la familia Higurashi?

La hizo detenerse en seco y la miro con extraña curiosidad. Vaya tema de conversación.

— ¿estas bromeando, cierto?

— Eso es lo que se dice — aseguro con seriedad avanzando con lentitud —. Desde generaciones los Higurashi siempre han sido tres y siempre se ha mantenido así.

— Kagome, si con estos me estas queriendo decir que no quieres mas hijos, habría bastado con solo decírmelo.

— ¡Claro que quiero mas hijos! Y bastante absurda es tu acusación, ya que si recuerdas, David no engendrara Higurashi's si no Taisho's. El apellido del padre trasciende, no el de la madre.

— tienes razón, pero aun así… da escalofrió de solo oír un comentario como tal. Y estoy llegando a pensar que, me quieres matar en serio.

— no lo digas ni en broma. Y solo era un comentario por la pregunta del joyero.

— pero lo que dices no tiene sentido.

— ¡claro que lo tiene! Si lo analizas, claro que si. Siempre han sido tres medallones. Desde los primeros Higurashi, siempre han sido tres sus poseedores: padre, madre, hijo — se detuvo y medito lo que estaba pensando —. Con Jade casada y Antonia viuda, solo quedo yo y mi padre… Aunque, es verdad; si da escalofrió pensar que la madre de uno murió a causa de una maldición… Si bien, fuimos cuatro por años, falleció y con ella mi hermano… habríamos sido cinco… seis con Jade.

— Y no te habría conocido — agrego él con suavidad.

— quizás si. Solo que las circunstancias serian distintas, y yo también.

— una vez me dijiste, que no valía la pena pensar en el qué pudo ser.

— lo sé — contesto ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro —. Aunque es imposible no hacerlo. Me habría encantado haber conocido a mi madre. Lo que tengo de ella es solo una imagen efímera, en la que gran parte de las veces la confundo con Antonia. Y no miento al decir que, envido tu fortuna al haber compartido con ¿la señora…?

Él vio en sus ojos una curiosidad sana, a la espera de la ansiada respuesta, por lo que él con voz suave, le contesto:

— Izayoi… Izayoi Black.

Kagome sonrió con amplitud y volvió su vista al frente perdiéndose en sus palabras.

— Izayoi Black… — se volvió a él con una mirada de amor —. A ella también me habría gustado conocerla.

Inuyasha por primera vez no se sintió afectado al escuchar de su madre. Incluso, por un extraño motivo la sintió cercana, más de lo que antes pudo haber percibido al oírla nombrar por Kagome; dándole una sensación de tranquilidad y satisfacción plena al creer que ella daba su completa aprobación a su amor y a la vida que ahora tendría junto a su adorada Kagome y a su pequeño bribón.

Le tomo la mano a su mujer y en el montículo del Amor de la palma de ella, dejo un beso cálido.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** ok! No me crucifiquen, pero este no es el final, final. Lo partí en dos y este es solo la primera parte, y como mi madre ha secuestrado el PC durante toda esta semana, el poder finalizar los detalles de la segunda parte ha sido terrible.

NO SOPORTO LOS FINALES y por lo mismo me e demorado igual, ya que no quiero dejarlas con gusto a poco, y como habrá segunda parte… ;)

Bueno mis amigas, espero que no estén molestas y que me puedan esperar unos dos a tres días como mucho.

Besos y abrazos.

Y NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO!

Pd: la cancion nombrada si existe y pueden escucharla en este link h t t p : / /w w w . g o e a r . c o m / l i s t e n / 5 0 2 7 e b c / a g u a s - b o r d e m a r


	40. Capitulo XL

Capitulo XL

Para cuando la pareja regreso a la fiesta, la atención de cada uno fue necesitada en diferentes grupos en los diferentes salones, siendo separados al instante para el pesar propio.

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor. Bailarines se repartían en el primer y segundo salón; el tercero había sido tomado por los hombres de negocios y políticos, compartiendo entre finos licores y juegos de cartas las nuevas novedades en el congreso. A lo que Edward Taisho aprovecho la oportunidad y se unió a ellos arrastrando a su sobrino y anfitrión, con el mero fin de afianzar lazos que podrían servir para el futuro, y él jamás fallaba en los negocios...

Jasón como patriarca, también los acompaño y se mantuvo en conversaciones con un grupo de dueños de tierras agrícolas, mientras que su esposa conversaba con las mujeres de estos junto a Erika en el primer salón.

Eran pocas las mujeres presentes donde los caballeros; solo tres o cuatro que resultaban ser las amantes de algunos señores, las cuales no tenían buena relación con las mujeres del pueblo ó, del estado... Las esposas del resto, se mantenían repartidas en sabrosos cotilleos por los salones.

Las señoras Taisho y Anderson sobrantes, se dedicaron al disfrute tanto de las nuevas novedades de la moda como del baile y las bellezas asistentes, y claro, se sumaron en uno que otro chismorreo para así saber de que atener a Kagome en caso de algo importante.

Para poca conciencia de los maridos, las esposas siempre se mantenían al pendiente de cada información que se les escaparas, y ellas con amplio placer se los comunicaban a sus amigas y estas a sus otras amigas y estas a sus otras amigas, quedando para el final, un simple comadreo público que no debería tomarse como tal.

Si bien, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha intentaba prestar atención al tema de conversación al cual los sumieron, sus vistas se buscaban con insistencia y mas si coincidían en la misma habitación, y cada vez que alguno lograba escabullirse para ir en busca del otro, un nuevo personaje solicitaba su atención, a lo que con un simple suspiro se sometían a la conversación, sea o no interesante.

Fue solo para cuando habían transcurrido unas horas en que Inuyasha logro quitarse de encima a un grupo de -en ese momento- molestas mujeres, al tiempo en que Kagome era rodeada por otras jóvenes muchachas para consultarle por sus parientes varoniles.

Poco le importaba en ese momento si su joven mujer estaba disfrutando de la conversación, ya que su necesidad de ella, era superior a todo, incluso al saber cuan aceptada era.

— Señoritas. Espero que nos disculpen, pero me e visto forzado a estar separado de mi mujer por demasiado tiempo, y les confieso, que ya no aguanto la lejanía; por lo que me veo obligado a despojarla de vuestras agradables compañías.

Las jóvenes solo se limitaron a observarlo enmudecidas con esa típica mirada de ver a un adonis en persona, y Kagome las vio empeorar cuando él les sonrió, incluso ella por un momento se vio afectada.

Inuyasha sin ningún problema le tomo el brazo y la alejo de todas con dirección a un lugar solitario.

— Se desvelaran pensando en ti por meses — le susurro ya de una distancia prudente.

— ¿Lo crees? — Ella solo sonrió —. Es una lastima por ellas, ya que hay una sola mujer en esta fiesta que me interesa quitarle el sueño.

Kagome volvió el rostro entre el andar y en modo de broma comenzó a buscar por el salón a la susodicha.

— ¿Quien es, que no la veo?

— Te agradara saber que eres tú.

La vio enarcar una de sus cejas y observarlo mordaz.

— ¿Me agradara? Se ve confiado en ello, señor Taisho — Kagome le vio fruncir el ceño con preocupación, a lo que ella le estrecho más el brazo y continuaron su avance hacia la solitaria terraza —. ¿Tú… me pensaras durante el traslado?

Cruzo la gran puerta de vidrio e Inuyasha entre su extrañeza, juntó y verifico la posible presencia de molestos intrusos, los cuales solo eran un par de jóvenes en el jardín, a lo que se volvió a ella.

— ¿Traslado?

— Si — tirito y él se acerco a ella y la brazo desde la espalda regalándole un par de besos detrás de la oreja —. Tengo entendido de que, te iras en tres días.

— ¿Quién te conto? ¿John? — ella negó.

— el Capitán Greenwood.

— Mmm... Bueno… así es. Deberemos llevárselas a Knoxville como finalización del contrato de venta.

— ¡¿Knoxville? — Se alejo de él y con rapidez se volvió a verle la cara, sin embargo al ver su tranquilidad, acoto —: ¿En Tennessee?

— Si. Creo haberle escuchado a Greenwood nombrar algo así... No te coloques así; solo estaré fuera unas dos semanas como mucho.

— ¡¿Dos semanas? — Inuyasha asintió — ¿y como planeas llegar allá y volver en dos semanas con una manada de caballos a cuesta? Son como mínimo un mes y medio en que no te veré.

— ¿estas segura?

— Mas o menos, si es que no mas. Queda en otro estado, Inuyasha; y no es cerca.

A Inuyasha, aquello no le agrado. El hacerse a la idea de alejarse de ella por dos semanas, no le hizo saltar de alegría... y mucho menos logro aceptarlo aun. Y el saber ahora que estas aumentaban por mas de un mes... Como odiaba a su prima. Se saldría con la suya de todos modos. ¿Un mes y medio? ¡Dios! Ya que no podía golpear a su prima, se aseguraría de hacerle ver al capitán lo mucho que le agradaba el acompañarlo…

— Ve conmigo — se apresuro en pedir.

Le tomo la mano con suavidad y la insto a abrazarlo a lo que ella respondió con gusto metiendo los brazos por dentro de la chaqueta.

— Me encantaría, pero... David esta muy pequeño y las noches demasiado frescas. Quizás para el arreo del ganado — la escucho suspirar con pesar y como se apretaba a él con fuerza ante el frescor de la noche —. Los Murray irán contigo... Por lo menos de Aidan estoy segura… Y una buena partida de hombres.

— ¿A qué llamas una buena partida?

— Quince, como mínimo.

— ¿quince? ¿Para arrear cuarenta y cinco caballos? — Kagome asintió sin separar el rostro el pecho de él — ¿no te parece un poco exagerado? Tengo entendido que arreas cinco mil reses con solo siete hombres ¿Por qué tanta diferencia?

— Bueno... Eh... Las vacas y los caballos son muy distintos...

— Unos están domados y otros no. Y la cantidad debe facilitarlo mas ¿No crees?

Había intentado inventar una excusa por el cual su interés en que lo acompañaran tantos, pero al ver que él estaba preparado para responderles con replicas contundentes cada cosa que decía y que fuera a decir… de mala gana solo le quedo aceptarlo.

— ¡Esta bien! Es solo que… no quiero que te lastimes. Por mi tranquilidad, que ellos lleven el trabajo y tu...

— ¿Solo observe?

— Si. Eres el jefe. Puedes ir en coche si quieres y gritonearles durante todo el trayecto.

— ¿Y perderme aventura como tal porque mi trasero valla cómodo y arriesgarme de que me asesinen a mitad de camino mis propios acompañantes...? No cariño. Si te gusta esto, quiero descubrir el por qué, y me comportare como corresponda.

— Te lo puedo decir y así no te arriesgas — le dio una mirada suplicante, pero, para su desgracia no causo efecto.

— No seria lo mismo, y tú lo sabes.

— ¡bien! — resoplo exasperada —. Pero, Oso Negro ira contigo.

— No lo creo conveniente. Los oficiales irán con nosotros.

— ¡Rayos! ¿No le comentaste al capitán que los Cherokee habían domado esa partida, cierto?

— No. No lo encontré prudente. La aversión que siente hacia ellos, es preocupante, y hasta palpable.

— Es con todos los aborígenes en general.

Lo vio llevar la vista al interior deteniéndose en un grupo de señores de alcurnia con los que le toco compartir una par de palabras.

— Por lo visto, muchos comparten su sentimiento con amplio orgullo.

— esto es Estados Unidos... La protección hacia los nativos no existe, ya que para todos aquellos — señalo con la cabeza a los hombres — significa un bloqueo para seguir creciendo — suspiro con pesar —. Y el odio que el Capitán puede tener, se resume a causa de una persona: su padre, el General.

— ¿Él también los odia? — pregunto sin mayor sorpresa en su voz, como si aquello fuera hasta normal. Por lo que exclamo:

— ¡No! claro que no. No recuerdo si te conté que, cuando comandaba esta región él me sacaba de prisión cuando su hijo me apresaba.

— No. Recuerdo en la Noche de Cuentos el que comentaras que tu padre lo hiciera, pero jamás que el sujeto ese. No me vas a salir con que te miraba con buenos ojos.

— ¡Oh, no! Bueno, no para él, si no para... — se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió —: su hijo.

Había sentido a Inuyasha calmo en toda la conversación, incluso se mostraba curioso y atento a cada palabra que ella decía; sin embargo, con lo ultimo, la alerta ante el lento alzamiento de una de sus cejas la preocupo.

— ¿Él... te ayudaba por qué te quería como hija?

Kagome asintió.

— Algo absurdo, ya que su hijo me aborrece.

— O lo hacia... — murmuro para sí, logrando ser escuchado.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, y dijo:

— no lo se. Prefiero no pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes despertar tu interés?

— No. Pero te aseguro, que es molestia lo comienza a despertarse, y todo a causa de tu tono.

Se alejo un poco de él y se abrazo al sentir el cambio de temperatura al no estar abrazándola Inuyasha.

Sabia que había sido un idiota por decir aquello, pero le molestaba el saber la posibilidad de que por el tiempo en que ella estaba con el corazón roto por su causa, la estaba destinando para otro; mas claramente, para el Capitán. Quien no se preocupaba en ocultar su interés en la joven.

Se revolvió los cabellos y a paso cauto se acerco a ella.

— Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento, amor.

Le tomo la mano y con cuidado la jalaba para que se volviera a él, pero ella se mantuvo igual: de brazos cruzados y el con el ceño fruncido.

— No se te ocurra ofrecerme una joya, porque te juro que te golpeo.

— Lo siento... — intento reprimir la risa ante la amenaza. Y no es que hubiera pensado en obsequiarle una joya, pero ahora que lo decía… —. Es una lastima lo de la joya. Se me ha venido en mente una diadema... — pero al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de ella, se detuvo y prefirió reír —. Bromeo.

— Eso espero.

La vio tiritar y la hizo abrazarlo, a pesar de que no se mostrara muy dada a la regalonería en ese momento.

— Aun no me cuentas por qué la adveración de nuestro oficial favorito.

Lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que todo él irradiaba luz y calor… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan encantador? ¡Y vaya si sabia! El muy sinvergüenza estaba adquiriendo una facilidad para recibir el perdón, que llegaba a ser preocupante. Solo esperaba que no se acostumbrara, o mejor, que ella se hiciera mas firme ante él.

Se apoyo en Inuyasha y se dejo abrazar mejor para así sentir el agradable calor que manaba de él.

Suspiro con agrado, y se dispuso a contar lo que ella sabia de la vida del oficial.

— El General (o Lord Greenwood en su tiempo), fue un noble de la corona inglesa acusado de traición... Durante la guerra se cambio de bando, provocando que el mismo rey Jorge colocara precio a su cabeza. Su ayuda y conocimiento hizo que lo condecoraran y que le ofrecieran por esposa la hija de su superior; algo de lo que no podía negarse, como podrás imaginar — Inuyasha solo se limito a sonreír —. Aunque, por lo que se, por un momento si se encandilo con ella… Contaban que la señora Greenwood (o Lady Greenwood como se hacia llamar), era alguien de belleza fría; de largos cabellos dorados y ojos grises, muy dada a dejar en claro su alta posición, incluso con su propio padre. Especialmente, cuando el General Greenwood fue ascendido como comandante de expedición en la región. Para esa fecha, el Capitán tenía tan solo cinco años, creo; solo un muchachito que miraba con orgullo a su padre, y a su madre con resentimiento por su falta de amor maternal. Sin embargo, aquello cambio a los dos años de llegar a sector. Ella falleció, y el General (quien apoyaba la unificación india y su identidad con fervor), al mes se caso con su empleada. Quien por años resulto ser su amante.

— Eso se llama coraje.

— Y mucho más, ya que su nueva esposa era una Choctaw. Muy bella, debo aclarar. Y muy amable también.

Alejo el rostro un poco y la miro a la cara. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, apoyada a su pecho. Tan bella como siempre, lo que lo hizo sonreír de orgullo y placer. Pero, eso no quito que le preguntara con amplia curiosidad, de dónde había sacado todo eso, a lo que ella le respondió:

— Ah, bueno... Por el General y Roxanne, su nueva esposa. Según él, si quería hacerme ingresar a la familia, debía estar al tanto de toda su historia, y del motivo por el cual su hijo me odia tanto — Inuyasha dudaba seriamente que lo último fuera real, pero no hizo comentario de ello para evitar problemas.

— ¿En serio?

— Así es. Ellos tienen años casado ¿sabes? y el hermano menor del Capitán (su único hermano), es hijo de ambos.

— Por lo que debo suponer, no lo soporta.

— sospecho que todo lo contrario. Una vez lo menciono de un modo muy agradable. Y se que ambos no sabían de su parentesco hasta ya crecidos.

— Quizás el odio es hacia la mujer.

— Lo mas probable... y es una pena.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por el hecho de que viva con tanta amargura y odio cuando ella es tan buena y dulce, y su padre solo busca lo mejor para él.

— ¿lo mejor para él? — pregunto con tono burlo a la espera del ataque.

— ¡Claro! ¿O no opinas que _soy_ la mejor?

— tu exceso de confianza no me agrada ¿sabes?

— seguro que no — ambos sonrieron y él le regalo un pequeño beso —. Y regresando al tema… Me imagino, que él no debe ser una persona feliz — la escucho suspirar con pesar, y como se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

— Espero, que no estés pensando dártelas de casamentera para así buscar la mujer que alivie su amargura y dolor y toda esa porquería.

— ¡Claro que no! — aclaro horrorizada —. De solo pensarlo... — tirito por ello —. Además, Jack no me lo perdonaría jamás. Y para tu información, estaba pensando obsequiarle algo, como modo de pagarle el favor de hace un rato.

— mmm... por lo visto, la sincronización va también fuera del dormitorio.

— ¿No me digas?

— Te digo — le iba a sonreír con picardía, pero a cuentas de que solo terminaría arriesgando, cambio de tema con rapidez —. Había pensado obsequiarle una de mis monturas y la yegua gris.

— ¿La Andaluz?

— Tengo entendido de que Sazón no la quiso.

— ese bribón se enamoro de la blanca ¿Me creerás si te digo, que con suerte y mira al resto de las yeguas, incluso cuando están en celo?

— te creo, también porque lo e visto.

— Mi plan de sacar varias crías, no resultara. Deberé conformarme con una por año — suspiro pesado —. Pero bueno… obséquiasela. De todos modos, no la puedo devolver; ya esta pagada.

Inuyasha la observo con preocupación.

— No me digas que le enviaste el dinero al sujeto árabe.

— No. No se lo envié. Seria una estupidez, ya que me entere de que tu lo habías hecho.

— ¿No estas molesta?

— ¿Por que lo estaría? — le dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Me habría molestado el no enterarme antes y haberle entregado el dinero. Te aseguro que Jaffar no lo habría devuelto.

— Creí que confiabas en él.

— en los negocios, la confianza pende de un hilo de seda. Son contados con los dedos de una mano los que la merecen realmente. Siempre hay alguien que quiere sacar provecho de alguna situación, y tengo buen instinto en este tipo de cosas ¡Gracias a Dios! Y debo reconocer que, también nos es útil al abastecernos con Jade de _cosas_.

— ¿_Cosas_? ¿Que tipo de… _cosas,_ a parte de caballos?

— Si recuerdas, él es árabe igual que Jade (por si no te diste cuenta), y cuando viaja a España o a su nación nos trae cosas para vendernos. Ya sabes; telas, joyas, implementos para trajes, candelabros, sables...

— ¿Sables? ¿Para coleccionar? — susurro a sabiendas su equivocación y el verdadero uso. Había investigado en que consistía la Danza de las Espada luego de que ella hiciera referencia de ello cuando iban a la fiesta de los gitanos. Antes de verla bailar, la explicación que le dieron no había sido muy atrayente hacia el tema, ya que no se imaginaba en qué podía atraerlo. Pero, luego de que le bailo aquella noche en el hotel… si le digieran que ella tendría un sapo en la cabeza, la primera imagen que tuvo de ella se repetiría constantemente omitiendo al bicharraco.

— No. Para bailar — le aclaro con naturalidad.

— ¿Para... bailar? — ahí estaba la desafortunada respuesta. Debió haber guardado silencio y haber dejado su tortura en el grado en que estaba ya.

— Si. Es lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Con… un sable?

— No es tan difícil. En realidad si, pero la practica hace al maestro. Y es todo sobre equilibrio y el poder bailar manteniéndolo en su lugar.

— ¿En... su lugar...?

— Si, Inuyasha. Deja de repetir lo que digo — no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su estado. Estaba shockeado y se imaginaba el causante, por lo que prosiguió sin piedad alguna —. Estaba pensando bailarte esta noche.

— ¿Esta… noche? — gimió para sus adentros y el suplicio empeoro cuando ella comenzó hablar de que, las odaliscas solo usan una fina gasa en la cadera exhibiéndose ante su dueño, no como los trajes mas elaborados que ella le agradaba utilizar, los cuales eran los que las bailarinas usaban en fiestas.

¡Maldita Amy!

— ¿sigues en proceso de tortura? — le escucho de repente entre su estado de liquidación mental hacia su ex mejor amiga y prima...

— Y no tienes idea de cuanto… — murmuro apretándola más a él.

— bueno… La velada ha transcurrido de maravilla, por lo que creo que si nos desaparecemos, a nadie le afectara y así saldremos los dos del suplicio.

— te aseguro que a mi me afectara… — susurro Inuyasha con voz ronca, por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

— Eso espero, ya que cuento los minutos para que nos dirijamos a la habitación… — se detuvo y se alzo de puntas acercándose al oído de él para hablarle con tono seductor —. Te informo, que me encuentro muy impaciente. Deseo que me hagas suspirar tu nombre una y otra vez, entre dulces caricias...

— ¡Dios Bendito...! — trago pesado e intento mantenerse firme, pero las endemoniadas palabras le estaba jugando una mala pasada haciéndolo imaginarse devorándola a besos para que ella entre gemidos lo clamara una y mil veces —. Serán las semanas más largas de toda mi vida.

— ¿te refieres por tu trato con Amy?

— ¿Te lo a contado?

— No pudo no hacerlo.

Suspiro Inuyasha con excesivo pesar.

— Lamentablemente, soy un hombre de palabra, y deberé pagar mi deuda.

— bueno, valoro inmensamente eso. No obstante, el que tú no me puedas hacer el amor, no quiere decir que no yo a ti.

La miro con interés en sus palabras.

— No lo había pensado de ese modo.

Ella le sonrió y él le respondió de inmediato.

— no tiendes a pensar claramente cuando una prohibición de este tipo ocupa tu mente.

— La sola idea de imaginarte prohibida para mi, amor, me trastorna.

— Esperemos que sea la última vez — le dijo con seriedad.

— Eso, te lo aseguro...

La mirada de Inuyasha paso a una de preocupación al sentirla temblar en el preciso instante en que una suave brisa los envolvió. Kagome ya no se movían y ella se mantenía estática con la vista en blanco. Dejando de lado su propia sensación de extrañeza ante el cambio de ambiente, intento de que lo escuchara o si quiera lo mirara, sin embargo, el único movimiento que realizo fue el de tocarse su mejilla derecha con infinito cuidado.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? Háblame, por favor. Te lo pido.

Ella no le contesto, se mantuvo igual, solo hasta que él sintió un escalofrió atravesarle la espalda haciéndolo sentir temeroso de algo externo y casi fantasmagórico, ya que fue ahí donde la vio temblar con mayor intensidad luego de que tomara una enorme bocanada de aire y alzara la mirada para dirigirla a la oscuridad infinita del exterior.

— ¡No! — le escucho exclamar con voz ahogada al tiempo que se separaba de él y con dificultad emprendía carrera a la amplia escalera que guiaba al jardín.

Intento detenerla, pero ella lo alejaba y le pedía que la dejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hubo un momento en que casi cayo por culpa de pisar mal uno de los peldaños, sin embargo, ella continuo con su andar sin importarle desnucarse en caso de una caída. Ella, estaba fuera de sí…

Kagome no prestó atención al frescor del aire que hacia unos minutos la habían hecho tiritar. Aquello era una de sus pocas preocupaciones de ese momento. Pero, el temblor a pesar de no notarlo, se mantenía, solo que ahora era provocado por sentimientos dolorosos.

Se veía tan nerviosa, que a Inuyasha no fue tan difícil notarlo, y con el mismo apuro con el que ella corría la siguió, alcanzándola en la base de la escalera buscando con desesperación un lado al otro al mismo tiempo en que intentaba arrancarse los guantes, jalando de la tela sin obtener los resultados deseados.

— Kagome, por favor, detente.

Se volvió a él y con suplica lo sujeto de la chaqueta moviéndose con desesperación.

— Sansón... Llama a Sansón — Le exigió con urgencia.

— Kagome...

— ¡Llámalo! — le vio los ojos aguados y tan pálida que duda que el frio fuera el causante.

Suspiro pesado y a su estilo, apoyo la lengua en sus dientes, entro un poco los labios y emitió el silbido de llamada que la joven utilizaba, recibiendo respuesta inmediata.

Kagome pasó con celeridad por su lado al ver movimiento entre los arbustos, y arrepollando faldas, a trote se acorto trecho con el corcel. Si bien, el amplio ruedo de la falda y las gruesas enaguas estaban estorbando de un modo exasperante, luego de dos intentos, de un salto se subió; siendo seguida por Inuyasha con rapidez, el cual se acomodó detrás de ella sobre su vestido antes de que terminar la orden.

Sansón obedeció al instante, y a la velocidad en que iban, insto a Inuyasha soltar la cintura de Kagome y afirmarse con ambas manos en la crin de Sansón, protegiéndola a ella también. Si no fuera por su preocupación hacia la joven y la incomodidad a causa de las faldas de ella, abría admirado las capacidades del corcel y de la yegua blanca que les seguía por detrás. La sensación de que volaban estaba ahí y la oscuridad ayudaba para imaginarse en el cielo...

Bordearon los acantilados con agilidad y rapidez, y del mismo modo atravesaron el bosque hasta salir al claro a metros de los Cherokee, donde una gran cantidad de antorchas rompía el negror circundante.

Atravesaron el riachuelo y a paso calmo Kagome hizo que Sansón se acercara a las tipis, logrando apreciar mejor las formas de las tiendas y de las personas que las habitaban; los cuales para su sorpresa y preocupación se encontraban todos fuera de la tienda del viejo jefe realizando suaves y acongojados canticos...

Algo sucedía, y podía sospechar que no era nada bueno por el modo en que se mecían en si algunos. En el mismo aire se sentía un cambio desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, se sintió sumido a un estado depresivo alarmante, que solo le tendía a ocurrir en momentos en hacia presencia en el velorio de algún conocido o más... La sensación de tristeza aumento cuando algunas miradas se volvieron hacia ellos, con rostros tan demacrados, que deba la impresión de que la misma muerte en persona hubiese atravesado el lugar deteniéndose en cada uno… No, la cosas no estaban bien...

Sin quitar la vista a los indios que se acercaban, ayudo a Kagome descender, sintiendo como le aferraba al instante su mano con fuerza y temblorosa. Temblor que aumento cuando el resto de la gente se levanto y se comenzaron a conglomerar al rededor de ellos con la mirada quebrada por el dolor y con cierto respeto hacia ella que llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

La sensación de extrañeza se mantenía latente; como si una gran tragedia hubiera sucedido. Pero, al no ver en los alrededores señales de pérdidas materiales ante algún atentado, los rostros de los presentes dejaba en claro que no era de ese tipo la tragedia que percibía, logrando comprender el verdadero motivo y el causante de aquel sentimiento que lo tenía descolocado.

Se dedicaron a solo mirarlos por un prolongado tiempo, y el agarre de las manos entrelazadas cada vez se volvía mas intenso a penas pasaban los minutos, y este aumento cuando la gente frente a ellos se comenzó a correr dando pasó a una figura conocida por ellos. Ala Blanca se les acerco a paso lento y cansado, y una expresión inescrutable en aquellos vivaces ojos que chocaban con su edad, los opacaba de un modo conocido, y por lo mismo se volvió a Kagome dando con la misma expresión que de la anciana...

Por lo visto, había adquirido esa habilidad no expresar sentimientos a través de los ojos, por ellos. Por aquella gente de sincero actuar y hablar.

La inseguridad de qué sucedía aumentaba, y el temor de que sus sospechas fueran reales, lo dejo de piedra. Por un minuto la loca idea de que Kagome sabía desde mucho antes que ocurría, se le paso por la cabeza, pero aun así, no emitió palabra.

Si bien, la mano de ella se mantenía firme junto a la suya, se sentía excluido por aquel grupo de gente en el que su mujer se sumaba. Por lo mismo apoyo su otra mano en el hombro de ella a la espera de que el contacto la hiciera regresar a él. Si bien, mantenía el contacto, en ningún momento lo miro; pero si la vio levantar con lentitud la mano libre hasta dejarla apoyada en el pecho de la mujer, específicamente en la zona del corazón y llevó las manos entrelazadas a donde estaba el propio, permitiéndole sentir a Inuyasha mas claramente el vaivén del pecho a causa de su respiración acelerada y las palpitaciones del corazón.

La mirada de Ala Blanca cambio ante aquel acto y pasándola a una de amor maternal al tiempo en que realizaba lo mismo que la joven. Y de a uno, los Cherokee se fueron acercando a ambas dejando una mano en la cabeza de cualquiera de ellas para dejar la otra en el corazón. Los que se les imposibilitaba acercarse, simplemente tocaba al que si lo había logrado, formando de ese modo una enorme unión en la que él mismo término siendo participe.

El silencio los inundo hasta que un leve cántico desde uno de los extremos de la formación se dejó oír; al cual, más se le unieron al unísono, en donde él mismo se vio seducido a acompañarlos entre tarareos.

El contacto por el resto se fue cortando cuando la anciana alzó la mirada hacia él, limitándose a mirarlo a la espera de algo. Y cuando la vio mover las manos con ademanes conocidos gracias a las lecciones que John le había dado y en las que ahora Kagome y Oso Negro se habían sumado, comprendía que intentaba comunicarle en el lenguaje silencioso con el que toda las tribus se lograba comunicar sin necesidad de palabras.

Comenzó a prestarle atención al tiempo en que se preguntaba el por qué se comunicaba de ese modo y no con palabras.

— "_Llévatela, Cielo y Mar a la Vez. No ser bueno que ella mantenerse aquí. No ser bueno por pequeño_".

— Quiero verlo — dijo Kagome con voz firme en Cherokee —. Necesito verlo, Ala Blanca.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Y cuando la anciana acerco su mano a la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla, la pared creada se derrumbo de inmediato y Kagome estuvo a punto de romper en lágrimas.

— "_Lloraras si lo ves. No puedo dejarte. Lo ataras aquí si te ve desconsolada_".

Kagome no asintió y menos negó, simplemente miro a la mujer por un largo tiempo, y luego sin decir nada, se soltó de él y giro sobre sus talones emprendiendo marcha hasta alejarse lo suficiente siendo seguida por los caballos…

Llevarla de regreso, para Inuyasha fue doloroso. Ella no lloro y comprendió que iba contenerse de hacerlo. Que locura... y no podía comunicarse a menos de que fuera por señas, ya que el hablar confundiría al espíritu y lo aferraría a lo terreno...

Para cuando llegaron bajo un silencio fúnebre, ella pasó por la cocina directo hacia la recámara de ambos deteniéndose en medio de está con la mirada perdida sin señas de cual era su real estado interior.

Aquel hombre de contextura delgada casi huesuda, de piel tostada y de largos cabellos canosos y de penetrante mirada oscura; tan sabio en su mirar como en sus palabras, y que a pesar de su aspecto enfermo, inspiraba un respeto admirable y casi envidiable... Aquel hombre con el que él bajo paciencia compartió unas palabras a pesar de su poco entendimiento… Aquel, que adoraba a Kagome como si fuera hija de su sangre y al hijo de ambos como si se tratara de su nieto... Aquel al que le había jurado cuidar y proteger a la joven y al niño con su propia vida si fuera necesario... Ese hombre que había logrado apreciar a pesar del poco contacto… ese hombre, estaba muerto.

Hasta él se sentía shockeado por la noticia. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía que hacer o decirle a ella para aliviarla de algún modo; Kagome solo seguía manteniéndose con la vista perdida en el fuego del hogar.

Ni el pestañar se permitía por evitar lágrimas que se arrancaran sin autorización. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Rosco soltar un desgarrador aullido desde el otro lado de la puerta, provocando que otros animales le siguieran, le vio fruncir el ceño y moverse inquieta hacia la ventana. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, las palabras salieron por si solas, inundado la sombría habitación.

— llora, si necesitas hacerlo.

La escucho suspirar y alzar la mirada hacia el negro eterno del paisaje a través de la ventana.

— el llorar… esta prohibido para los familiares del difunto en los Cherokee… dicen que, el espíritu del muerto se queda vagando en la tierra al ver como sus seres queridos sufren ante la perdida… pero… es tan injusto como difícil…

Una gruesa lagrima se arranco de uno de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla ganándose en la comisura de su labio. Mostraba intento de contenerse, y evitaba que aquello se repitiera con gran esfuerzo.

Quería llorar y se estaba conteniendo por respeto y porque creía en lo que se le inculco por mas de tres años…

Pero eso, a él no le importaba. No soportaba verla sufrir, y mucho mas por el no poder desahogarse. Merecía llorar la muerte de aquel hombre porque lo sentía, y también, por el amor de hija que le profeso. Aquella absurda tradición seguía mereciendo ese apelativo remarcado con mayúscula y subrayado: ABSURDA TRADICIÓN**.** Para él lo era, y lo seguiría siendo mientras Kagome se viera afectada. Fue por eso que no tuvo reparos y le dijo:

— Técnicamente — Inuyasha se apego a su espalda y le tomo con suavidad los hombros —, tu no eres su hija.

Ella se volvió a él. No lo miraba, y mucho menos se mostraba molesta con su acotación; la verdad, es que la meditaba profundamente… No, no estaba molesta, si no más bien, liberada.

El no ser Cherokee de sangre la liberaba de ciertas tradiciones, y ahora estaba entre blancos; podía comportarse como ellos. Era la única que tenia esa libertad y no la desaprovecharía…

Lo miro a los ojos y las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a caer sin miedo a seguir.

— no… no lo soy…

El llanto desconsolado broto desde lo más profundo, y a Inuyasha se le desgarro el alma con ello. La abrazo con tanta fuerza, queriendo transmitirle de ese modo lo afectado que estaba por ella, que cuenta se daba. Sufría por verla sufrir, y ella lo sintió, por lo que se abrazo a él con la misma intensidad sujetándose de la chaqueta ante las lágrimas que caían con mayor intensidad.

Nunca la había visto así, y el sentimiento encontrado era aturdidor. Kagome siempre se había mostrado fuerte, siempre digna e inquebrantable, llevándole a preguntarse si ella había llorado de ese modo cuando él se marcho… Una parte de su ser pedía que si, pero al verla en ese estado, sufriendo de manera desgarradora; su conciencia y amor le hacían retractarse de ello. No podría lidiar con la culpa ante una tristeza de ella, bastantes condenas llevaba acumuladas como para agregarle una nueva... aunque, ya era demasiado tarde para negarse.

— Kagome… yo…. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Se lo que él significaba para ti, amor… no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría hacer algo para evitarte todo este sufrimiento…

— Bésame — Inuyasha se quedo pasmado al oírle, olvidándose de todo lo que habría querido expresarle. Ahora solo tenia conciencia de la solicitud de ella y de la oleada de calor que le provoco —. Te pido que me…

Había en ambos un instinto salvaje que rayaba en lo primitivo. La necesidad de olvidar se hizo presente en ambos, por lo que no sentían los empellones, los excesos de fuerza que dejarían moraduras, las presiones al acercar los cuerpos, los rasguños, las potentes arremetidas y los brutales besos que dejaban alguna marca sangrante. Todo como si cada uno quisiera dejar una huella más allá de lo físico para así borra todo lo externo a ello. Y lo sintieron cuando se encontraban en la cumbre del clímax.

Ya no sentían nada anexo a ellos. Sus miembros estaban temblorosos; la respiración entrecortada, los latidos acelerados y los cuerpos húmedos por la transpiración de ambos.

Si Inuyasha hubiera querido expresarle su eterno amor y comprensión, aquella era la oportunidad y la habría aprovechado, pero no era consiente de nada aparte del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo. La unión entre sus órganos, los brazos de ella aferrados a su espalda y el latido acompasado de sus corazones. Aquello, era la gloria y su cerebro instintivamente le comunico que no lo arruinara con palabras innecesarias, ya que en esos momentos, los hechos trascendían…

Sin embargo, para Kagome aquel lapsus de amor no había durado la eternidad necesaria para arrancarse el dolor. Ella durante esa instancia borro todo sentimiento externo a lo que Inuyasha le despertaba. Pero, apenas el clímax paso, una oleada de desconsuelo la inundo con el doble de intensidad; y ésta vez, las lagrimas corrieron con libertad, ignorando todo grado de resistencia.

Se sentía tan acongojada y desconsolada, que el cansancio paso a segundo plano... Lloro hasta cuando creyó que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas, o cuando el cansancio la venció.

No hablo con nadie, e Inuyasha estaba incluido en el grupo. Ni siquiera se permitió el comunicarse por señas con él al sentirse culpable por no poder detener las lagrimas que continuaban. Había roto reglas, y por su propio consentimiento, solo que ahora el temor de haber provocado el arraigo eterno del viejo jefe junto a ella, batallaba contra la necesidad de que así fuera…

Luego de aquel momento de amor, solo le permitía a Inuyasha que le tomara la mano; y él al creer que por su culpa ella estaba así por haberle dado alas para llorar con libertad, constantemente intentaba pedirle perdón, solo que ella le detenía y se dedicaba acariciarle la mano con amor entre una mirada triste, sin hacer nada mas que eso.

Su tío James, preocupado constantemente iba a verla e intentaba aliviarla, sin embargo, cualquier palabra referente a su padre, a su verdadero padre, la entristecía de nuevo y las lágrimas iniciaban su descenso nuevamente.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a ese hombre ausente que en cada visita se dedicaba a reprenderla y a enseñarle lo qué es ser un Higurashi. Que la Familia, el Honor y el Deber, no eran simples palabras que debía memorizar al ser su hija, si no un código que seguir y mantener a pesar de los acontecimientos, ya que en base a ellos, su vida dependía como también su alma.

Siempre había escuchado las lecciones de su padre con atención. Cada palabra dirigida a ella era símbolo de amor, a pesar de que gran parte del tiempo no lo digiera. Y era solo en aquel momento de sufrimiento, en que lo necesitaba realmente, ella comprendía que él, lord Charles Higurashi Taisho, el noble inglés de correcto comportamiento, había roto su lema a seguir hacia muchos años atrás luego de la muerte de su madre.

La Familia, término ocupando el último lugar cuando él siempre le recalco la importancia de aquel orden… las había abandonado, a su hermana y a ella porque su dolor hacia la muerte de su esposa era mayor a su amor hacia sus propias hijas… le daba doctrinas en base a un modo de ser con el cual ni él mismo podía llevar a cabo. Y como deseaba que Charles Higurashi llegara para hacerle ver su falta…

No sabia cuanto tiempo ella llevaba durmiendo, como tampoco Inuyasha sabia cuanto tiempo le llevaba velando el sueño. Le pareciera que había sido hacia meses en que la vio despierta por última vez; con esa mirada triste y con los ojos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto…. Por algún momento se le paso por la cabeza que seria agradable verla así, como un simple mortal. Sin ese aire indomable, impenetrable, inquebrantable e intocable que manejaba constantemente para protegerse del resto, para evitar que la dañaran de nuevo.

La primera vez él no estuvo presente como para hacerse responsable de su dolor, sin embargo, la segunda… La había lastimado, o eso él suponía. Cuando regreso, ella estaba radiante por efecto del embarazo, y su comportamiento le demostró en cierto modo, que si es que lo había llorado ya no lo hacia y el odio prevalecía. Y tal vez, si no hubiese regresado, ella habría seguido su vida y él solo seria una huella ahora molesta de su pasado…

El asiento a su lado del sofá se hundió levemente alertando compañía en la habitación, pero, al reconocer la menuda figura de su prima Amy, se relajo y no mostro intenciones de quitar su expresión atormentada por fantasmas invisibles creados por su inseguridad. Y Amy lo vio, por lo que no dudo en preguntar qué era la causa.

Inuyasha respiro profundo y coloco la vista lejana en dirección a la ventana cubierta por la cortina de tono escarlata, la cual evitaba que la luz exterior molestara a Kagome.

— Solo… me preguntaba, si ella sufrió así cuando me marche.

— Lo habríamos preferido — la miro —. Sin embargo, fue mucho peor… No hablo por más de una semana. Lloraba en silencio, y cada vez que le hablabas, daba la sensación de que ella no estaba allí. No comía… con suerte y bebía agua durante el día. Estaba tan mal, que por un momento creímos que se dejaría morir, y fue ahí cuando reapareció con su aspecto cambiado y una actitud tan dura y fría, que Antonia lloro desconsolada creyendo haberla perdido otra vez... — lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con pesar —. No creo que deba decirte cuando fue la primera vez — Inuyasha volvió la vista a la ventana, y como respuesta, solo frunció el entrecejo —. Tío James se sintió culpable de todo, especialmente, porque ella a pesar de haber reaccionado, a él no le dirigía la palabra... logro omitir su presencia de un modo impresionante.

Suspiro, se acomodo en el asiento y continúo con su relato.

— Durante el viaje, se la pasó junto a Sansón en la parte baja del barco; comía con él y muchas veces durmió ahí mismo. Por lo visto, él era el único capaz de proporcionarle el consuelo necesario, ya que a nosotros solo nos dirigía las palabras justas — suspiro pesado y apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo —. Se le volvió a ver sonreír a los tres días después de haber llegado, luego de que los pasara donde los Cherokee. Tengo entendido que, fue ahí cuando se entero que estaba en estado... Luego se marcho al arreo y tío James casi le dio un ataque porque Henry seguía en el misterio, lo que lo llevo a ir en su búsqueda junto a Tony.

¿Se había ido de arreo ya en estado, y ellos se lo habían permitido omitiendo a su padre y tío?

— ¿Ya todos sabían que estaba embarazada?

— No, claro que no. Fue para cuando regresaron que dio la noticia. Tío Charles había llegado esa misma mañana, por lo que se dirigió a comunicársela a él primero. Tío James quiso estar junto a ella para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento a pesar de que sabia de que no habría ninguno, pero Kagome le dijo que eso era algo que debía afrontar ella...

— Conmigo a su lado — la interrumpió. Y su tono le hizo ver que su primo seguía manteniendo esa costumbre de culparse por todo, sea o no su culpa.

— No sirve el auto reproche. Te marchaste por un buen motivo, lo malo fue el que no le informaras la causa dé, y no sabias que ella estaba embarazada... Y tío Charles estaba tan feliz con la noticia, que no cavia de tanta dicha. Lastima que haya tenido que partir otra vez... — Le tomo la mano y vio como observaba a Kagome con dolor en los ojos —. Dale unos días para sobrellevar la pena. Ella sabia que este triste momento iba a llegar en cualquier instante, solo que el prepararse para sufrir la perdida, no la alivia... Quien mejor que tu para entenderla — Inuyasha le sonrió de medio lado dándole a la razón. Primero con su madre y luego con la larga agonía de Kikyo… —. Creo que en estos momentos debe estar deseando que tío Charles este aquí con ella.

— Lo mismo pienso. Lo peor, es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto... ¿No dio aviso de cuando regresaría?

— Él tenia la esperanza de llegar a tiempo de recibir a David, pero por lo visto, la demanda Real le ha tomado más tiempo del planeado...

— Creí que con la muerte del rey Jorge estarían exentos de deberes hacia la corona.

— Así fue. El motivo por el cual fue llamado, era para instruir al nuevo rey por un corto periodo. Y por lo visto, a tomado mas del planeado.

— Esperemos que regrese pronto.

— Para que así le puedas pedir la mano de su hija ¿no?

Se volvió a ella y su expresión paso a una de completa ofensa.

— Claro que lo hare — le dijo con firmeza —. Lo dices de un modo que cualquiera creería que no será así.

— Puede deberse, a que estoy comenzando a dudar sobre si tus planes se llevaran a cabo correctamente.

— Claro que están bien. Por mi, me habría casado antes de ir de caza al Henry ese. Y esta vez, no habrá nada que lo impida.

— Ni Kagome, supongo ¿cual es tu plan? ¿Llevarla amordazada a la iglesia mas cercana?

— ¿De que demonios hablas?

— ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? — Farfullo molesta —. Hablo de tu gran plan, que mas suena a amenaza. Y no me mires con esa cara, que se muy bien de lo que hablo.

— Si es así, aclárame, porque yo no tengo ni la más menor idea de qué hablas.

— Hablo de ti y de tu deseo a casarte sin siquiera haberle propuesto matrimonio a la que seria la novia.

— ¡Claro que le e propuesto!

Amy entorno sus ojos y con lentitud se acerco a él, instándolo a alejarse.

— ¿lo has hecho? Porque te aseguro que ella no opina lo mismo.

— Bueno... Se podría decir que... — le había regalado las cadenas como símbolo del compromiso. Para él significaban mucho más que un par de argollas recién compradas. Aquellos medallones tendrían su historia, y estaba seguro que Kagome había comprendido ¿o no? "_mejor que argollas" _— ¡Rayos!

En ese momento, comprendió que había omitido una parte importante en su proposición, y esa era proponerle matrimonio…

— Kagome me aseguro que no se casaría contigo hasta que no se lo pidas como corresponde. Incluso, que el que seas su amante representaba una idea bastante tentadora para alargar de manera indefinida.

— ¿Ella te dijo eso? — Amy asintió intentando ocultar su sonrisa al ver el estado de Inuyasha. Él estaba completamente perplejo.

— ¿Qué te afecta mas, el que ella no quiera casarse contigo ó el hecho de que tu finalmente te hayas convertido en _su_ amante?

— ¿Cual crees tu?

— Bueno. Me parece una ironía de la vida todo esto. Partiendo del hecho de que tú deseabas que ella fuera tu amante, pero al vivir en su casa los papeles cambian, y lo de matrimonio, vuelves a caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Y en verdad cansas, Inuyasha. Por lo que caerá en tus manos el tener que averiguar el resto y especialmente, el solucionar todo esto.

— Te suplicaría, pero no tengo cabeza para ello. Lo que no significa que el temor se desvanezca.

— ¿Cuándo conversaran todo lo que a quedado en el vacio?

— Ahora no puedo hacerlo — socarrón señalo a la durmiente joven.

— Eso lo tengo claro. Sin embargo, ya llevas mas de dos meses aquí ¿Qué esperas?

— Ayuda divina — con el pulgar y el índice se alisó al mismo tiempo las cejas bordeando el contorno de los ojos hasta terminar en la nariz.

Amy sonrió con la vista fija en Kagome.

— Si te sirve de algo… te absuelvo de toda deuda.

Inuyasha le tomo la mano y ella con la otra le regalo unas palmadas como modo de cariño.

Él había roto el trato y por lo mismo bufo para sus adentros. Ahora poco le importaba ello…

Apenas salió de la habitación, uno de los oficiales acompañantes del Capitán le comunico el requerimiento de todos ellos y de los especímenes comprados lo antes posibles en el regimiento de Knoxville, queriendo decirle, que el viaje se había adelantado. Y la idea de aventura, adquiría un sabor amargo en esos momentos.

Se lo comunico a Kagome a penas la vio abrir los ojos esa noche con la esperanza de que le digiera algo, pero ella solo desvió la mirada de él y con el ceño fruncido asintió aceptando lo que le informaba, sin mostrar indicios de pedirle quedarse, por lo que Inuyasha, con un simple suspiro se dirigió a dar las ordenes correspondientes para que se prepara todo para el viaje, y por lo mismo regreso a la habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada, topándose con que Kagome no dormía sola, si no que un mozuelo de cabellos oscuros como los de ella le hacia compañía.

La imagen de ellos durmiendo en la cama a su espera, lo hizo sonreír. Se veían ambos tan tiernos y pacíficos, que la sola idea de alterar aquello lo hizo pensar en si el acostarse seria una buena idea. Y había optado por ir al en el incomodo sofá, cuando Kagome alzo su mirada somnolienta hacia él. En aquel momento tampoco le dijo algo, se limito a observarlo con una mirada calma entre sus ojos cansados e hinchados, pero al verla llevar la mano por sobre David hacia las colchas para abrir la cama aun lado del pequeño, comprendió que era lo que ella quería, y su corazón bombeo relajado al no saberse alejado de ella por el resto de la noche.

Lo miro atento en cada uno de sus movimientos: como se dirigía al cuarto de vestir y regresaba de torso desnudo; quitarse la ropa de abajo y como se acomodaba en la cama siendo separados por el menudo bulto de su hijo.

Se iba a tapar al instante, sin embargo ella le quito las cubiertas de las manos realizándolo con cuidado y él decidió con gusto dejarse. El fuego del hogar soltaba leves luces permitiéndole ver entre sombras naranjas y negras la silueta y la mirada de Kagome sobre él. Su expresión no había variado demasiado, sin embargo al observar sus ojos, un momento el brillo de las llamas le permitió ver un cambio en ellos. Lo deseaba junto a ella…

El pequeño invasor se quejo y acomodo entre ellos, e Inuyasha pudo ver como este movía su regordeta y pequeña mano para dejarla apoyada sobre un pecho de ella por sobre la camisola, como asegurándose de no perderla, y aquel acto los hizo a ambos sonreír. Y del mismo modo acerco la suya y la dejo en la mejilla de ella sabiendo de que en cualquier momento la quitaría y lo forzaría a mantener distancia, pero prefería arriesgarse que el no hacerlo y sufrir por lo mismo…

Ella no lo rechazo, le permito acariciarle el rostro demostrándole que ella también lo necesitaba, fue por esto que ella le aferro la mano dejandola ahí, y una sonrisa triste se dejo asomar en ella al tiempo en que nuevas lágrimas caían y él las quitaba con el pulgar…

A la mañana siguiente los caballos y las dos partidas de carretas estaban listas o terminando de estarlo para partir.

El movimiento de trabajadores estaba en su máximo en donde solo diez serian sus acompañantes, sumados su padre y George, los cuales iban mas por un asunto turístico que por ayudar. Que gusto seria llegar a ser aquello… los miro por unos segundos cuando su padre le acomodaba la corta chaquetilla a su madrastra y ella regañadientes se lo permitía. Si… que gusto seria poder compartir lo mismo junto a Kagome...

Unos cuantos de los alojados que decidieron permanecer aun en la casa, se dedicaron a mirarlos con curiosidad, y la mirada de varios, incluido él se volvieron hacia uno de los costados del jardín cuando sintieron un par de risitas mezcladas, entre roncas y chillonas; pudiendo ver como Aidan aparecía como macho satisfecho de alforja al hombro junto a una sirvienta.

El único que faltaba el Capitán y Trevor, si es que este ultimo iba. Algo que esperaba, ya que dejarlo rondando a su mujer no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse ideas molestas, se dirigió donde un entristecido Sansón, el cual mantenía su cabeza semi-gacha, contagiando a los otros corceles. No le sorprendía eso, ya que Kagome le había dejado en claro que él era el semental, por lo que perfectamente podía afectar el resto de los caballos en el sentido que fuera. Pero, lo que si llamo su atención, era el hecho de que la yegua blanca no se dejaba ver por los alrededores... por lo visto, estaban el caballo y él en las mismas...

Paso su brazo por el cuello de Sansón y este gustoso se dejo acariciar y rascar con cariño por él, incluso, su animo cambio y el animal se mostro mas despierto e interesado en sus atenciones. Instintivamente llevo la vista al segundo piso a la habitación central dando con la cortina abierta… un suspiro pesado se escapo al no apreciarla y Sansón con un suave movimiento lo cabeceo en el pecho quejándose luego al haber chocado con el metal del fino medallón recordándole su existencia.

Llevo la mano al sector golpeado, buscando el medallón con las iniciales de Kagome como muestra de la unión de ambos, como también la promesa de que su hijo y ella serian todo su mundo... lo giro y la imagen del caballo sobre sus dos patas traseras le trajo recuerdos del momento en que se los colocaron y la promesa que con ello trajo: "Familia, Honor y Deber".

Omitiendo la parte de la famosa disqué semi-broma de la maldición, trajo a su mente la conversación entre ellos y la que tuvo con su padre el día en que Kagome lo perdió. Él le había comentado del hecho que Charles Higurashi hablara constantemente que ellos -su padre y tío-, lo llevaban a romper con el patrón a seguir que ese collar simbolizaba y exigía al ser su portador con cada nueva apuesta en el cuadrilátero o en el Campo de Honor…

Sujeto el medallón y a puño cerrado, aun apoyado a Sansón, lo llevo a su frente intentando juntar las ideas. Ahora recordaba el que su padre le haya hablado también en esa instancia de la importancia que le daban al emblema pilar de los Higurashi… "Familia, Honor y Deber" le dijo Kagome. ¿Qué lo llevaban a romper con el patrón a seguir…?

Se repitió constantemente la frase, una y otra vez sin dar nada más que con la imagen de Kagome en ella. El orden, un patrón… "Familia, Honor y Deber" ¿si se basaban en un patrón de conducta en el que estas tres palabras eran tan importantes, por qué el compartir con sus amigos en juergas lo hacían romper el orden?

— orden… — susurro pensativo y fuera de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. — un orden… Familia, Honor y Deber. Un orden, un patrón a seguir ¡Claro! — alzo la vista y las cosas para él de a una se fueron aclarando.

Un patrón a seguir, Familia, Honor y Deber. Debía tener un motivo el que primero estuviera una y las otras le siguieran. La Familia; ahora entendía el porque de las palabras del padre de Kagome. Lo más probable es que, su padre y tío lo forzaban a realizar actividades en el que él tenia prohibido por petición de sus padres, de su Familia, colocando su honor en juego… ahora comprendía. Él lo estaba llevando acabo de modo invertido también. Había dado su palabra y era su deber cumplirla, ya que su honor estaba en juego ante el trato firmado, pero lo mas importante por sobre estos, eran su familia, ya que ellos representaban los tres cimientos de aquel emblema que Kagome si seguía si importar el costo... y él mas de una vez lo vio en primera plana.

Decidido se alejo de Sansón y se acerco a Aidan quien mantenía pegado a si a la jovencita empalagosa.

— No iré — le comunico con rapidez.

Este lo miro con calma y con su típico desinterés sin pronunciar nada por un tiempo.

— Bien — le dijo finalmente con una mirada burlona —. No iras. Aunque, debo reconocer que, te demoraste en decidirte. Y debo decirte también que, nos colocas en aprietos, ingles.

— Podrán hacerlo bien sin mi ayuda. Mi presencia no es requerida.

— Eso es lo que dices tu — Trevor a paso firme se acerco a él y le tiro un sobre grueso, a lo que él no dejo caer gracias a sus reflejos —. Por más que deseara que no fueras, no será posible.

— ¿Qué es esto?

El Murray menor con seriedad se dirigió donde su caballo y con fuerza acomodo y ajusto las cinchas de las alforjas y de su silla.

— ¿Por qué demonios me preguntas? Ábrelo y tendrás la respuesta.

El grueso papel del sobre, le dificulto un poco las cosas, pero al lograrlo, una serie de documentos bancarios y órdenes de compra se dejaron ver; todos firmados por Kagome con fecha de ese día... Y todos, a su nombre ¿En que momento lo hizo?

— ¿Malas noticias, muchacho? — No se volvió a su padre y menos respondió al ver a los oficiales alineados dispuestos a montarse por temor a decir algo que los colocara en aprietos a Kagome y a él, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— Si no vas — le escucho a Aidan en un susurro a su lado fingiendo ayudarle con la montura —, no solo por el dinero nos complicaras. Los indios, representan un problema mayor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Ninguno nos acompañara.

— Por eso mismo mi preocupación. Eres el único que habla Cherokee y en darse a entender con otras tribus. No quiero ni pensar qué nos sucedería si tú no fueras al tener que atravesar los Pasos.

— Veo que no tengo modo de negarme — susurro con evidente pesar.

— Yo iré — escucho decir a John —. Prefiero que te quedes con Kagome.

Se volvió y pudo ver que estaba listo para el viaje, al igual que Jade quien ayudaba a terminar de abastecer las carretas. Pero no era eso lo que lo desconcertaba si no el hecho de que le hablara.

— ¿Por qué… estas hablando?

— no estoy en la tribu y menos en la Quebrada de las Lagrimas. La prohibición corre en esos lugares. Solo que mi abuela no estaba en condiciones de aclarártelo.

— pero, Kagome…

— Esta sufriendo — lo interrumpió John —. Lo más probable es que se sienta culpable al haber llorado, y por lo mismo se impuso aquello como castigo ya que Vida en el Bosque era su padre.

Se había impuesto un castigo en que el que él estaba pagando igual. Le tendió la mano y con una sonrisa le agradeció a su ahora pariente.

— No viajare, padre — le comunico alzando la voz para que lo escuchara.

— Lo encuentro comprensible y bastante razonable — le dijo este con voz calma.

— Pero, el dinero... Debo darte un poder.

— No te preocupes, Inuyasha — le dijo George a un lado de él —. Danos el listado y a la vuelta, simplemente nos realizan un reembolso.

El rostro de Inuyasha se ilumino al instante y abrazo con fuerza a su madrastra alzándola del suelo por lo mismo.

— Gracias... Madre — le susurro al oído. Georgina bufo y la dio un leve golpe en la espalda para que la bajara, a lo que él sonrió con amplitud manteniéndola en vilo por un tiempo más.

Con el Capitán, se limito a disculparse y a indicarle que su padre se haría cargo de todo, y éste solo asintió con sequedad y se dispuso a dirigirse donde su grupo para marcharse. Pero, Inuyasha lo detuvo a tiempo dejándole admirar los dos presentes que aparecieron en manos de dos mozos de cuadra, y la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del hombre fue graciosa, solo que Inuyasha se limito en decirle que eran en modo de agradecimiento por parte de su esposa y él; provocando que su estado empeorara. Especialmente, cuando le dijo que, Kagome había preparado la yegua, dejándole ver también, que de ella, solo obtendría eso, una de sus domas especiales y una yegua que valdría su sueldo del año. El capitán Greenwood alzo el mentó y sus facciones se endurecieron al instante, y realizando una secante venia en respuesta, se dirigió donde su presente para atarlo a su monta sin interés en apreciarlo.

— "Pobre yegua" — pensó al verla ser llevada con brusquedad por el enervado Capitán.

Para luego de que todos se marcharan pasado el medio día, se dirigió al segundo piso dirección a su habitación. La puerta se encontraba completamente abierta, dejándole ver al instante a su mujer, la cual atravesando el cuarto con la vista, permanecía a un lado de la ventana. Por lo visto, había visto absolutamente todo y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza; el día que se marcho de su lado...

Sacudió la cabeza ante la absurda idea de que ella lo hubiera visto y llevo la vista a su alrededor, comprendiendo que no se encontraba sola, sus primas en general la acompañaban, sumándole a la señora Svensson.

Todos en la casa, estaban sumidos en un estado de apoyo emocional hacia ella creyendo y a la vez temiendo un posible nuevo colapso ante la partida de él. Y no podían arriesgarse, y menos lo iban hacer. Con una vez les había bastado, y para eso eran familia; estaban para apoyarse y brindarse afecto y sobre afecto cuando era realmente necesario, como en aquellos momentos... sus tíos se hicieron cargo de las visitas, de las cuales ellos dos, no fueron capaz de siquiera hablarles luego de lo ocurrido…

Ninguna de las mujeres se había dado cuenta de su aparición, pero, al verla alzar la cabeza con lentitud hacia él, comprendió que ella si lo había percibido. Sin embargo, aquel detalle no fue lo que hizo que se le hinchara el pecho, si no el ver en su mirada triste y pérdida, demostrar reconocimiento ante él y ser cambiada por una de completo amor toda para él.

La sorpresa de su aparición no podía ocultarla, como ninguna otra emoción. Kagome estaba tan afectada que, toda muralla de protección había sido derrumbada al instante a penas le dio las armas para hacerlo. Y era posible, que su llanto de dos días no era solo por la muerte de Vida en el Bosque, si no también por la liberación de dolores acumulados en toda su vida, mantenidos en lo profundo de su corazón, como un saco profundo, pero el "_casi_" no la habría hecho inmune de que este se sobre cargara hasta rebasarse... Lo prefería. Amy le había dicho que era lo mejor, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le doliera verla sufrir. Y debía reconocer, que los más grandes dolores de ella, los había provocado él, tanto a conciencia como no; y no existiría día en que no se lo llegase a reprochar.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, pero al recordar la presencia de sus ahora molestos parientes...

— Fuera ¡todas!

La mayoría ahogo la exclamación al oírle hablar así.

— Que grosero, Inuyasha — le dijo Reggie permaneciendo en su lugar sin intenciones de moverse. Actitud que, mantuvo el resto.

— ¡Largo! a menos de que quiera oír mi vocabulario de cantinero de puerto bajo.

Resoplidos y palabras de reproches falsos se dejaron oír entre risitas divertidas, mientras se levantaban de sus puestos y emprendían retirada. Amy fue la única en felicitarlo por la decisión de quedarse, antes de salir de la habitación, a lo que él solo le beso la mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa volviendo el rostro hacia Kagome quien ahora estaba en pie frente a él.

Sintió la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, y como modo de impedir molestias, la aseguró.

Al volverse dio con la mirada de su joven mujer, mostrando cierta incomodidad ante el no poder hablarle mediante palabras ni señas. A lo que él le dijo:

— No iré… Me quedaré aquí, contigo.

Los ojos de ella brillaron y una tenue sonrisa se dejo asomar, la cual se vio opacada a verse otra vez reprimida de hablar. Y luego de verla pensar un momento, con un suave gesto, le dijo en señas:

— "_me alegro_" — ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y las lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de ella —. "_Me alegro... Con todo mi ser_".

Inuyasha a pasó seguro se acerco a ella con una cosa en mente, pero al caer en el motivo de la pena y ausencia de habla en la joven, se detuvo a pasos de ella.

— ¿Si te beso, romperemos muchas reglas?

Unas gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y sin poder aguantar mas, le respondió dejando de lado la prohibición.

— Si no lo haces, moriré en este instante…

Y él creyó hacerlo en el momento en que se amaron.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol lo hicieron volver a la realidad, despertándolo de un modo tan cálido como agradable.

Había sido una tarde y noche intensa. Sexualmente intensa y muy satisfactoria.

Una sensación de calma inundaba la habitación, como nunca antes. No por el haber hecho el amor con su mujer, si no por haber sentido en ella un alivio infinito en su corazón. Se lo había demostrado mediante besos, caricias y tiernos susurros en Cherokee de lo cual no comprendió gran parte... pero, lo que importaba, es que ella, se encontraba en paz, y él, en parte, también...

Unos fuertes ronquidos resonaron en el cuarto haciéndolo volverse en dirección en donde se suponía debía estar una dormida y adorada mujer.

Con anterioridad la había escuchado roncar, pero fueron en contadas ocasiones; tres como mucho, y todo luego de un día y noche extenuante. No obstante, aquellos suaves ronquidos -mas parecidos a ronroneos-, no se comparaban con los casi bestiales que resonaban en sus oídos... Aquello, no tenia nada de adorable y mucho menos sexy. Y al volverse, comprendió el motivo de su confusión.

Una enorme y velluda cabeza animal reposaba sobre la almohada donde debería estar Kagome. Y si eso lo hacia dudar, el apestoso aliento del canino era mas que suficiente para comprender que su mujer había dejado el lecho permitiéndole al amistoso perro romper toda ilusión de querer abrazarla, por el simple gusto de querer hacerlo.

Rosco entre un quejido gutural, se estiro ampliando su radio, llevándolo a pegar su húmedo hocico contra la nariz de uno de sus amos.

— Por un demonio, Rosco.

Si el querer mantenerse en cama un poco mas era un deseo, en ese instante, el levantarse era mucho mejor que soportar a su ahora compañero de lecho y sus problemas estomacales.

Luego de colocarse los pantalones y el calzado farfullando un par de maldiciones, se dirigió al cuarto del bebé terminando de atar el laso de su bata, pero no dio con Kagome en ninguna de las habitaciones, tanto en la salita como donde David; el cual dormía plácidamente bien acompañado de la niñera.

La mujer le informó el haberla visto hacia unas horas cuando había ido alimentar al pequeño, pero que de ahí se acuso hambrienta.

Si había sido hace unas horas, lo más probable es que no se encontrará ni en el comedor y menos en la cocina, pero por lo menos obtendría nuevas pistas de su paradero.

Beso la frente del pequeño y acomodo su bracito dentro de las colchas para taparlo mejor. Y el muy bribón espero que terminara, para volver a sacar el brazo para dejarlo donde mismo antes… pequeño pillo. Repitió el trabajo mas de una vez y cuando se creyó vencedor de dirigió a la puerta, pero al volverse, pudo ver que el bribonzuelo tenia planeado ganarle la contraria. Para variar, estaba destapado. Y negando con la cabeza, se decido a simplemente dejarle la batalla a la niñera; ya que por lo visto, solo aceptaba aquellos cuidados por parte de las mujeres.

Con la idea de sacar información, había pasado por la cocina. Erika Svensson, rebosante de alegría, repartía órdenes a medio mundo al tiempo que revolvía o rebanaba lo que sea que fuera el menú para el desayuno.

Prefirió no permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí, pero si el suficiente como para robar unos trozos de jamón y sumo de naranja, los cuales devoró con rapidez mientras oía el posible paradero de su desaparecida mujer. Obteniendo como respuesta un simple: "Salió al jardín". Eso no ayudaba mucho.

Robo unos trozos mas de jamón, y con suma calma salió por la puerta en dirección al jardín lateral. El frescor de la mañana en neblineada lo hizo cruzar con tensor su bata y atar el nudo con mayor firmeza mientras intentaba evitar que sus dientes castañearan.

— Debí colocarme un maldito abrigo… — dijo entre dientes durante el intento de no tiritar.

Luego de caminar sin dirección definida por los alrededores de la casa buscando con la vista y preguntando a los trabajadores, llego a las caballerizas.

Solo uno o dos mozos de cuadra se dejaron ver en el exterior, comprendiendo que por la hora, el resto estaría ejercitando parte de los animales en la parte trasera. Uno de los muchachos alzo la mirada y solo con un gesto, luego de un "buen día", le indico donde encontrar a Kagome. La cual encontró apoyada contra uno de los corrales observando al del frente al fondo de las caballerizas.

Solo estaba de camisón, abrigo de lana y completamente descalza. Su cabello alborotado y con heno, le hizo ver que se había recostado en algún momento en el montón trasero, algo que tendía hacer también en Londres por lo que recordaba de verla también con trozos de hierba seca en su peinado.

Se veía tan adorable y tranquila e inmutable ante el frio, y ni decir de lo deseable. Tenia un aire tan despreocupado en ese momento, que el querer estar incluido en su ambiente lo hizo erguirse y ubicar sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón intentando dejar ver el mismo aspecto gallardo en el que ella se apreciaba.

Y aprovechado el que Kagome aun no se diera cuenta de su presencia, dijo con voz calma:

— No te imaginas el susto que pase cuando al despertar di con una masa de pelos donde debería estar mi mujer — la vio volverse con rapidez hacia él comprendiendo que la había sorprendido, por lo que continúo —: Por un momento creí que te habías transformado en plena noche y no me había dado cuenta. Ya sabes, efectos por la luna nueva; solo que al ver que estábamos a plena luz del día... Me horrorice al pensar que tendría que afeitarte para verte al rostro (no soy muy bueno afeitando a otros) — eso la hizo sonreír divertida. Él aprovecho y avanzo unos cuantos pasos —. Y los ronquidos, me hicieron dudar, por lo que me dije: "Min Kära no roncar así" — imito la voz de Erika a lo que Kagome no pudo evitar reír —. Así que, lo mas probable es que tu transformación había traído otros efectos, en el que un desagradable y apestoso aliento era acompañante — realizo una mueca de horror y a paso calmo se acerco mas hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella, a lo que Kagome lo acorto permitiéndole abrazarla y quitarle unos cuantos pastos secos mientras continuaba con su historia —. Se me pasó por la cabeza huir; no lo niego. Pero, de sólo imaginarme sin ti... Así que, la opción que quedaba, era ver si una mordida serviría para convertirme. Gracias a Dios descubrí a tiempo que era Rosco y su mal dormir ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano privándome del placer de ver tu rostro al despertar?

La beso en los labios con dulzor y gusto, y para cuando se separo, ella pudo responder.

— No podía dormir. Lo siento.

— ¿No has dormido? — la miro con preocupación.

— Estos últimos días lo e hecho en exceso — un suspiro cansado se escapo de sus labios y una suave sonrisa le siguió —. Y debía terminar algo que deje paralizado por lo mismo.

— Me hubieras dicho y con gusto te habría ayudado.

— Te lo agradezco, pero… — suspiro de nuevo —. Era algo que debía llevar yo acabó.

— ¿Y lo has terminado?

— La parte mía, si. Y me alegra que vinieras, ya que te necesito.

La estrecho con mayor intensidad y acto seguido le beso el cuello permitiéndose el susurrar contra su piel:

— Cariño, yo también te necesito; todo el santo día.

Kagome rio ampliamente.

— No me refería a eso, pero podríamos dejarlo para cuando terminemos.

Lo alejo y le tomo la mano para acercarlo al corral que observaba ella con anterioridad.

Sansón y la yegua blanca se encontraban ahí, reposando sobre el heno limpio con ambos cuellos entre lazados creando una escena bastante encantadora.

— Adorable escena — Dijo Inuyasha sin mas interés que en el cuello de su mujer al volverse a acariciarla con los labios y nariz.

Kagome por unos momentos se dejo besar, pero cuando la situación se estaba hiendo hacia un lado mas candente, con un gemido, se alejo de él apoyándose en los tablones de madera de la puerta del corral, y con rapidez, sin darle oportunidad a Inuyasha de continuar con sus planes, extendió una mano para impedir su avance y dijo unas palabras en Cherokee en dirección al interior de corral, reconociendo la palabra "levántate".

Su atención fue atraída al instante entre su decepción, a lo que Inuyasha levanto la vista, y para su sorpresa, la yegua blanca, alzando su cabeza, fue la única en responder.

Reconoció en el animal la misma actitud de Sansón al ver a Kagome. Aquella necesidad de atención y cariño que su mujer con gusto daba a sus cuadrúpedos amigos. La yegua se veía impaciente y deseosa de acercarse, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar a la espera de una indicación.

Kagome se apego por completo al corral y confiada extendió su mano hacia la bestia blanca, despertando un instinto de alarma en él.

— Acércate — le escucho pedirle en Tsalagi.

La yegua confiada, dio pasos en su dirección. Agacho la cabeza en posición de sumisión, y con esta le dio un trompetazo soltando a la vez un fuerte resoplido. Le oloroso la mano y luego de su inspección, ella misma se comenzó acariciar con la extremidad.

— Ya es hora, Belleza de Acero — La yegua resoplo en respuesta, y Kagome, la premio rascándole la crin del cuello y desenredándoselo con sus dedos —. Buena, criatura.

— ¿Belleza de Acero? — tradujo intrigado, a lo que ella sin volverse, respondió manteniendo su atención en el animal.

— Oso Negro la llamo así, y lo es ¿no crees? Tan indomable como un bello cuchillo de acero… Claro qué, si quieres cambiarle el nombre.

— ¿Se lo cambiarias si yo te lo pidiera?

Ella sonrió en amplitud y se volvió a él.

— Seria absurdo de mi parte no hacerlo, después de todo, la prepare para ti.

Los ojos de él se ensancharon en sorpresa y su sonrisa no dejaba de demostrar lo maravillado y encantado que se encontraba. El aura que desprendía, era la misma que la de un niño al recibir un regalo deseado, por lo que se sintió completamente satisfecha.

— ¿me la… me la regalaras? — soltó aun sin salir de su ensimismamiento, mirando la yegua como si fuera algo irreal y solo parte de su imaginación a causa del frio.

— Te la he regalado a pesar de que la hayas pagado tu — le contesto con normalidad acariciando la frente del animal —. Es tuya.

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

— el día en que Jaffar la trajo y vi tu interés. Es tuya desde ese día. Pero antes que nada, debemos hacérselo ver.

Abrió la puerta del corral y con un ademan, le indico tanto a la yegua como a Sansón que salieran, los cuales a troten emprendieron carrera a la salida siendo seguidos por ellos luego de que Kagome le tomara la mano a Inuyasha y lo arrastrara donde ellos iban. Ya que él, no coordinaba absolutamente nada. Incluso, el frio ya no era un problema.

Tiritaba sin darse cuenta, y cuando los temblores empeoraron se volvió preocupado hacia su mujer, la cual sorprendentemente estaba como si nada, siempre pendiente de la yegua ¿Cómo rayos lo lograba? Y no hablaba solo por la yegua, si no ante su resistencia al dolor y al frio. Definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y Kagome, sabiendo en que podría estar pensando, se coloco a decir que los indios entre su tradición de crear guerreros, les endurecían la piel a través de la mente. El invierno podía ser tan crudo, como un verano en extremo de caluroso; y la mente, podía lograr manipular lo que fuera, en especial, bloquear cualquier aspecto externo. El frio, el calor y el dolor, con el tiempo, pueden ser anulados hasta que el guerrero sea completamente vencido por la muerte.

— ¿Cuánto te tomo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— lograr aprender a bloquear el dolor.

— no lo e hecho — contesto con simpleza — ¿Recuerdas la historia del Gran búfalo que le conté a Jack el día en que llegue a Londres? — Inuyasha lo medito un tiempo, y al recordar asintió y la observo tomar una mantilla de monta de un caballete lateral a la salida —. El corazón, puede lograr cosas más grandes.

Le sonrió y continúo su marcha hacia el exterior.

La historia… Inuyasha recordaba algo de ella. Sobre el joven debilucho que caza al búfalo del tamaño de un elefante -como comento Jack-, para darle un lugar digno a su madre… "…_cuando una persona quiere algo de corazón, el cuerpo se llena de una energía inexplicable con la que puedes llegar hacer lo que quieres. Recuerda que esta es una historia de amor. No de un hombre a hacia una mujer_, _si no de un hijo hacia su madre…."._ El amor puede hacer milagros, decían, y para Kagome ¿Le daba una resistencia al dolor? ¿Por amor aguanto la puñalada? ¿Por amor a Jade…?

— Los Cherokee — continuo sin prestar atención al estado de él —, no me permitieron tomar el curso — sonrió burlona y le indico con la cabeza que se acercara, a lo que él no reacciono.

— Debes montarla — le escucho Inuyasha decirle entre sus pensamientos, y él, aturdido, soltó un "¿Ah?", por lo que ella debió repetirlo logrando Inuyasha entenderlo.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y entre brincos para provocarse calor, pregunto:

— ¿así? ¿Sin nada?

— debes acostumbrarla a ti primero antes de hacerle usar montura. No querrás que se encabrite antes de siquiera sentarte — eso lo entendía y aceptaba de buen grado, ya que si sabia desde siempre, era, encabritado, igual á, cráneo roto —. Pero antes que nada, déjala familiarizarse contigo. Creo que no será tan complicado, ya que me reconoce en ti.

Inuyasha bufó ante su último comentario y la miro con diversión.

— es un caballo, no un perro — le dijo.

Ella entorno los ojos y una de sus cejas se alzo.

— no me mires como si estuviera loca, que los caballo también tiene olfato y se guían en gran parte por él, para que sepas. Mira. Dame tu mano.

Este dudoso se la entrego, y ella, con lentitud se la acerco al hocico de la hembra a la espera de una respuesta en ella.

Belleza de Acero reacia en un comienzo, se acerco a la nueva mano que se le ofrecía, pero cuando vio a Kagome, su confianza se acentuó, especialmente al ver a Sansón acercarse a Inuyasha sin cuidado alguno. Agacho la cabeza sumisa y de ese modo se acerco.

Con fuertes resoplidos oloroso la mano tendida, descubriendo en ella un aroma conocido y familiar. Así que confusa, miro a Kagome soltando un fuerte resoplido al ver que no era a ella a quien olía.

Kagome con un suave "acércate" en Cherokee para la yegua, hizo que esta confiada reaccionara ante la petición. Y cuando Inuyasha sintió al animal observar y pegar la frente en su palma buscando una caricia de su parte, ya no necesito de Kagome para tocarla, la yegua lo aceptaba y ¡valla, que le agradaba! Era tan sinvergüenza como Sansón. Y para colmo, resulto exigente en el modo de cómo se le debía acariciar y en donde ¡Fantástico! Tan mandona como todas las mujeres. Por lo visto, ni los animales se escapaban de ese desagradable paradigma.

En el momento en que Kagome le dijo que debía hablarle al animal, para que este se familiarizara con su voz, lo único que se le cruzo por la mente fue el tema de la preparación de los Cherokee y el del por qué a ella no la aleccionaron cuando demostraba lo contrario. Quizás, los hacían pasar por brasas o una cama de clavos. No tenia idea, y menos se quedaría con la duda.

— ¿Por qué no te aleccionaron? — Lo miro sin entender a lo que él se explico con claridad — ¿Por qué no te enseñaron a soportar el dolor?

— no es algo que se enseña, es algo que se aprende desde el rito en que un muchacho pasa a convertirse en hombre. Y como no soy hombre… debían en algo respetar las tradiciones ¿no crees? Para las mujeres el soportar el dolor, llega en el momento de ser madre.

Ante la pregunta, solo le quedo rascarse la cabeza sin entender demasiado. Y Belleza de Acero al no sentir el tacto de Inuyasha, disgustada, resoplo con fuerza y le dio un trompetazo pesado en el vientre, a lo que él solo le quedo volver a lo suyo.

Endemoniada yegua…

— y el frio. Eso me lo enseño Vida en el bosque en mi primer invierno junto a ellos. Aunque jamás tendría la capacidad de andar desnuda en un día como este; mi resistencia no va a tanto.

— te e visto andar desnuda por ahí y nada que te quejas de la temperatura.

— y si mal no recuerdo, tu eras el causante de mi falta de vestuario.

Eso no podía negarlo, como menos que el ejercicio empleado elevaba la temperatura al punto de caldear los alrededores. Y no le molestaría hacerlo otra vez.

Luego de varias forzadas caricias, y de verse en inconscientes susurros, vio como Kagome se acerco con la mantilla de monta hacia la yegua, ubicándola luego sobre ella sin decir nada del por qué. Y alarmado, sentencio:

— no la montaras.

Ella se volvió a él sin entender que decía, y antes de contestar, hizo que Belleza de Acero girara para dejarlo a la izquierda del animal.

— y no lo hare — le dijo con calma —. Es tuya, solo tú puedes montarla.

— ¿solo yo? — ella asintió y se acerco a Sansón.

Inuyasha, perplejo, se quedo mirando el lomo del animal entregado.

Había deseado que Kagome le preparara un caballo como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Tener el poder de manejar un espécimen con aquellas características especiales que Sansón poseía y el caballo de Jack también, era algo jamás visto por él y por muchos otros; por algo eran capaces de atravesar el país en busca de aquello. Muestra de ello, fue la presencia del señor Evans.

Y cuando vio al pequeño, nieto del banquero hacia un par de semanas, la tentación aumento. Solo que esta parte, el de tener que montarlo por primera vez, especialmente cuando nadie mas lo había hecho… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Belleza de Acero decidiera a mitad de emprendida la carrera, que él ya no era alguien de su agrado? Un hueso roto producto de la caída seria poco. Su pescuezo, y el que se mantuviera en su lugar era lo que mas le alarmaba.

Si Belleza de Acero era tan veleidosa como se veía, estaría en graves problemas; en especial, su paciencia.

Por un demonio… el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era tan bella como indomable. Quizás, debería llamarse Kagome, el parecido era impresionante. Aquello, lo hizo reír, aunque su jolgorio se detuvo al imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de Kagome al escuchar el motivo de su idea de cambiarle el nombre por el suyo…

— Inuyasha Taisho ¿tienes miedo?

Él bufo y le regalo unos palmetazos en el lomo a la yegua, la cual agitando la cola con fuerza logrando golpearlo, le demostró lo poco que le agrado.

— ¡maldición! — Exclamo al ver que no se equivocaba en lo que pensaba, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de su mujer, se irguió en confianza y le dijo —: Claro que no. Me ha tocado lidiar con féminas mas complicadas que ella.

— ¿estoy incluida?

Y como macho que ve su intimidad pasional prontamente castigada por un simple error en sus palabras, intento aclarar con urgencia.

— ¡no! claro que no, amor. ¡Jamás!

Hasta la yegua resoplo ante ello, e Inuyasha, solo se limitó a mirar a su nueva acompañante de paseos con desapruebo.

— Ni siquiera tu te lo crees — le dijo Kagome montándose a Sansón —, pero esta bien. Será mejor que nos apuremos, tus labios se están colocando morados y hoy no aprenderás a soportar el frio.

De seguro no. E Inuyasha no dudaba de que su rostro entero estuviera morado; aun hacia frio y su mujer no prefería aplazar eso hasta que por lo menos se vistiera, si no que prefería apurarlo. Como si el viento frio durante la monta ayudara. Maldijo para sus adentros y sujeto la crin de la yegua, la cual giro la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo, como queriendo decir: ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

— no me mires así. Como tampoco se te ocurra botarme.

Kagome en Sansón, pasaron por un lado de ellos y ella no mostro intenciones en esperarlos, y Belleza de Acero lo sabia, por eso se mostro interesada en seguirlos. Solo agradeció que no emprendiera carrera y él verse forzado a salirle en la siga.

Tomo aire y manteniendo la mano izquierda sujeta en la crin de la yegua, se dio vuelo y de un salto se monto. Un fuerte resoplido se escapo del hocico de la hembra ante el peso, y las orejas, puntiagudas, se volvieron con rapidez hacia él… por lo visto, la caída seria antes de lo que él pensaba o habría querido.

Que Dios se apiadara de él y lo proteja...

Como no sabia que hacer, entre gritos en tono de orden, Inuyasha le indicaba por donde ir o la velocidad que debía emplear; cosa que Belleza de Acero no hacia. Ella simplemente, se limitaba en seguir el sendero que Sansón había utilizado, y la velocidad, demostraba cuan interesada estaba en alcanzarlo a la brevedad. Y para cuando alcanzaron a divisarlos, comprendió por qué corrían, el mozalbete de Sansón lo hacia.

Eso lo demostraba todo. Su mujer, tenía planeado matarlo, y ese seria el día...

Los alcanzaron en una loma a kilometro y medio de la casa, y el aspecto de Inuyasha dejaba mucho que decir. Kagome no sabía si estaba colorado por el frio o por la ira que intentaba contener, aunque ambos, la hizo sonreír.

— nada mal, Okamanche.

Inuyasha la miro a la cara, y el ver su rostro burlón no sirvió para apaciguar su coraje, y el que lo llamara "idiota", menos.

Dejo de lado todo menos la molestia, y la idea de hacerle ver que él podría con ello -olvidando su temor de que la yegua lo botara por mero placer-, se recostó sobre la yegua acercándose al oído de esta, y en un murmullo, le ordeno que corriera como nunca, que le demostrara a Sansón que era mejor que él. Cosa que ella, no hizo.

Se quedo quieta donde mismo, como si no hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra, cosa que aumento su fastidio.

— ¡te dejare usar mi mejor montura! — algo estúpido haberlo dicho, pero la desesperación provocaba eso en él: decir y pensar estupideces. Y como se lo esperaba, la yegua se quedo tal cual; pegada a Sansón como tortolos, ignorando incluso, el que ellos se mantuvieran sobre cada uno.

— Debes tratarla como una mujer — le comento Kagome acariciando el cuello de su corcel, y con exagerada simpleza, agrego —: En Londres, eras la versión de Sansón ¿no? demuéstraselo.

Sin lograr reaccionar antes sus palabras, la vio emprender galope nuevamente, y él completamente sorprendido, con un simple movimiento -mas parecido a una caricia-, inconscientemente logro hacerle ver a la yegua que se quedara quieta, y que por primera vez, no siguiera al semental.

¿La versión de Sansón? Eso fue más chocante que el ver que la yegua lo había entendido. Incluso, ni cuenta se había dado de ello. Y tampoco lo hizo mas adelante, simplemente con un suave toque y movimiento de músculos en sus piernas la insto a avanzar, y luego, al galope.

Los alcanzaron a los segundos, y Kagome, entre sorprendida y fascinada, le sonrió desafiante al ver que él hacia lo mismo. La vio inclinarse sobre el lomo del garañón y este de inmediato, con una leve sacudida de cabeza, acelero sobrepasándolos de manera impresionante.

— ni creas que nos ganaras ¡Okamanche!

La suave risita resonó en sus oídos de un modo agradable y sensual, provocando un efecto _déjà vu_ en su corazón. Y todo empeoro, cuando a al ella adelantarlo, sus cabellos se mecieron maravillosos y su aroma a rosas llego a su nariz como un disparo de recuerdos olvidados por creerlos innecesarios, permitiéndole juntar detalles.

El sueño, la visión… la risa, el aroma… todo le era conocido y ya vivido. Alzo la vista y la imagen efímera de la joven galopando el corcel negro en aquel paraje… no era una coincidencia. No, nada lo de ellos era una coincidencia. Todo aquello ya lo había visto con anterioridad… El destino se lo había querido decir en incontables veces, solo que él al estar ocupado en sus propios intereses, no supo leer el mensaje escondido.

No podía ser una coincidencia que el mismo día en que cumplía un año de matrimonio junto a Kikyo, él recibiera como pago el collar de Kagome ante una apuesta; como tampoco, el hecho de que sus padres se quisieran como hermanos, y menos, el descubrir que compartían los mismos bisabuelos, el estar presente aquel día en el muelle. No era una coincidencia. Y aquella visión… hacia casi un año en el aniversario ante la muerte de su ex mujer viera esta misma escena... ¿Seria posible qué, su propia vida cobrara sentido en ese mismo instante? jamás se había sentido tan completo como en aquel momento junto a Kagome ¿Qué habría sido de él si ella no hubiera viajado a Londres aquella ultima vez? Ó ¿Qué habría sido de él si Kikyo estuviera viva para cuando se reencontraron en el muelle? De seguro, nada bueno. Ya que por primera vez, habría estado a favor de la infidelidad, tanto sentimental, como física. Y los celos obsesivos de su ex esposa, por primera vez habrían tenido sentido.

Volvió a ver la sonrisa radiante de Kagome y su corazón palpito con fuerza en su pecho.

Las cosas sucedían en su momento adecuado; su concepción, la muerte de su madre, el encuentro con su padre, el llevarla a América, el collar, la muerte de su esposa y el estar en el muelle en el momento en que ella volvió a Londres... nada sucedió por que sí. Ahora comprendía las palabras del viejo jefe, Vida en el Bosque. "_Ella es tu otra alma_".

Cuando el hombre se las dijo, la falta de lenguaje le dificulto su entendimiento, y el que él no le digiera nada mas, no ayudo tampoco; pero ahora, todo estaba claro. Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos y los sucesos pasados, eran eso y nada más, sucesos pasados…

Un escalofrió atravesó todo el cuerpo de Kagome apenas descendió por la empinada loma. Presentía que algo no estaba bien, y el causante de aquel sentimiento era Inuyasha. Fue por eso que hizo detener a Sansón con celeridad y se giro en dirección a la cima por donde ella misma había pasado, dedicándose a la espera de alguna señal de que en cualquier momento Inuyasha aparecería y que nada había sucedido. Pero, el ver a la yegua blanca sola dirigiéndose a ellos a trote, el pánico la inundo hasta lo mas hondo, y sin pensarlo demasiado, acicateo a Sansón a emprender carrera de regreso.

Esperaba y deseaba encontrárselo maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se quitaba el polvo a causa de la caída, por el necesario pensamiento de que él estaría bien. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a lo mas alto de la pradera, su sangre se helo de inmediato al ver el cuerpo inerte del que hacia unos momentos atrás la había abrazado y besado con amor. Y una exclamación se ahogo en su garganta.

No se detuvo a pensar en tragedias. No podía permitírselo y menos iba a dejar que dolorosos y horrorosos pensamientos se dignaran en cruzar sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Sansón desacelerara por completo, ella ya había pisado suelo con sus pies descalzos sobre hierbas secas y piedras porosas. No sintió dolor a pesar de que los daños al correr sobre aquella superficie estaba dejando estragos en su piel; Kagome aun así, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo al suelo aun lado de Inuyasha intentando buscar daños superficiales.

No había muestras de sangrado o cortes graves, solo que de seguro un par de rocas que se habrían incrustado en la espalda de él de manera mas molesta que dolorosa, pero aun así, él no reaccionaba.

— ¿Inuyasha? Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha! Por favor reacciona — le propino un par de suaves palmadas en las mejillas instándolo a reaccionar, cosa que no funcionaba, aumentando su angustia y dolor. No podía perderlo. A él no. lo tomo de la bata y lo sacudió con fuerza sin pensar en nada más que en traerlo a ella de un modo u otro —. Oh, por Dios... No te atrevas a morir, Okamanche ¡Tu no puedes, te lo prohíbo! ¡Inuyasha! Inuyasha… dejare que me compres las joyas que quieras, pero por favor… Inuyasha, no me dejes... no puedes dejarme… no puedes… ¿si lo haces, qué será de mi sin ti?

Se dejo caer sobre él y lloro desconsolada implorando al cielo piedad y que le permitieran regresar a ella.

— no sabes… cuan bien, suenan esas palabras...

Alzo la vista, y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas le permitieron verlo mirándola con aquella maldita sonrisa que adoraba. Intentando recuperar el aliento, Kagome le tomo el rostro para poder examinarlo, mientras intentaba recuperarse de lo afectada que estaba.

— ¡estas bien! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— la espalda me esta matando — intento incorporarse, pero ella se mantuvo sobre él recostada aun en llanto —, y tu me cortas el aire de un modo muy agradable.

Kagome con rapidez se movió y lo ayudo a sentarse. Ella estaba sumida en un estado de incredulidad ante su aspecto, que no reaccionaba a nada más que al verificar si era cierto lo que sus ojos veían. Con suerte e Inuyasha presentaba una magulladura en su mentón y frente, y estos eran la única incomodidad en él -mas las piedrecillas y pasto seco que se filtraron por su bata y que ahora él intentaba quitar con sacudones-. Si bien, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, su expresión de angustia a medida que comprobó su completo estado, fue disminuyendo. Y fue por eso que se abrazo a él al instante sin poder contenerse ante el miedo que había sentido y que no le gustaría volver a sentir. Y al oírle hablar, comprendía que él estaba bien.

— ¿Qué serias sin mi?

Se apretó mas a él, y a ojos cerrados contesto con honestidad impactándolo.

— La Nada. Me habría apuñalado en este mismo instante si te encontraras muerto — se separo de él y con una mano acariciándole la mejilla intento apaciguar su corazón. Lo miro a los ojos y prosiguió —: Puedo sobrevivir ante la muerte de Vida en el Bosque, de Ala Blanca cuando llegue el momento, de mi padre, de Antonia, Jade, de cualquiera, y lo más probable de David estando tú a mi lado. Pero si tú fallecieras… yo lo hago contigo. Soy nada sin ti. Siempre ha sido así. Antes de que existiera un "nosotros" podía sobrevivir fingiendo que todo estaría bien cuando no era así, pero ahora… te amo demasiado como para poder vivir sola el resto de lo que me quedara de vida. No puedo fingir si no estuviera quien me hace ser fuerte.

Le volvió acariciar el rostro y le regalo un suave beso en los labios antes de abrazarse a él otra vez.

Inuyasha no reaccionaba a nada. Para variar, Kagome lo había vuelto a dejar sin palabras ante una nueva declaración, pero, con la diferencia, de que esta vez, no habría nada que detuviera el felices por siempre que se merecían… o quizás si.

Pero antes que nada, necesitaba escuchar otra vez aquellas maravillosas palabras para que le regresara el alma por completo al cuerpo.

Le tomo el rostro con firmeza y decisión; misma actitud que adopto para mirarla a los ojos impidiendo de ese modo demostrar cuan nervioso estaba.

— ¿Me… amas?

Sus ojos azules no lo pudieron ocultar por completo, y Kagome pudo ver en ellos temor, un temor profundo y doloroso que solo había visto en los propios ¿Creía qué lo había dejado de amar?

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Un par de meses no podrían jamás borrar lo que por más de doce años no. El tiempo que estuviste lejos, solo provoco que te añorara más, y en silencio te llamaba con la esperanza de que vinieras a mi.

— y te escuche ¡Por Dios, que te escuche! Y no tienes idea de cómo quería venir a ti, pero… — suspiro pesado y se armo en decisión. Era el momento de aclarar todo. Por un demonio ¡Ella siempre lo ha amado! Y si que se sentía idiota al haberlo dudado —. Debo explicarte por qué me marche…

— No es necesario… — intento interrumpirle.

—… si lo es…

—… Inuyasha…

— yo se que debí aclarar todo apenas llegue, es solo…

— ¿que ni siquiera podías dirigirme la palabra?

— Así es — reconoció —. Pero aun así, debí insistir. Fui un cobarde. Y la verdad es que, tú me colocabas las cosas bastante difíciles, debo reconocer. No tienes el mejor carácter.

— lo lamento.

— Ya no importa — le corrió unos mechones y quito con el pulgar una de las lagrimas que cayo por la mejilla de ella —. Los dos nos hemos comportado como idiotas desde un comienzo. Si no actuáramos igual, es porque algo nos sucedió.

— creo que tienes razón. Y creo que, si me hubieras informado lo de Henry, lo habría entendido y te habría esperado.

— Temí que quisieras ir conmigo y yo no me sentía… un momento — algo no estaba bien en esa conversación, y el que ella le sonriera con ternura… — ¿Has dicho…Henry?

— Vida en el Bosque me conto todo en la Noche de Cuentos. No me mires así. Es solo que, no creí necesario hablarlo al ya saber todo, y estábamos aparentemente bien. Y ahora que lo veo, comprendo que era algo necesario de hacer… perdóname por eso también.

— así como vamos, estamos empatados.

— lo creo, Okamanche.

Él entorno sus ojos y ella solo sonrió traviesa.

— no te acostumbres a llamarme así.

— ¿Por qué no…Okamanche? — Inuyasha gruño y ella intento incorporarse para evitar castigo alguno, pero apenas apoyo la planta de uno de sus pies para levantarse, el dolor la hizo caer de nuevo.

Y él al verle los pies, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, cayendo en el terreno. La superficie estaba cubierta en gran parte por piedrecillas del tamaño de botones de camisas, pero que lograban raspar la piel con facilidad, y el césped, finas hojas verdosas entre unas gruesas y secas, las cuales se incrustaban en la piel en delgadas astillas. Encontrándolas enganchadas a sus ropas y entre la piel de los pies de Kagome de manera dolorosa.

Alzo la vista al rostro de Kagome y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Negando con la cabeza, se levanto y la tomo en brazos para emprender camino hacia la casa, permitiéndose ambos el disfrutar del mágico momento que los envolvía. Le beso la coronilla y ella se apretó más a él mientras susurraba al viento una oración en Cherokee, la cual solo una vez escucho, y fue el día en que Oso Negro lo llevo hablar con el viejo jefe; oración que Vida en el Bosque realizo para él cuando se despidieron.

"_Puedan los cálidos vientos del cielo__, __soplar suavemente sobre tu casa.__Pueda el Gran Espíritu__, __bendecir a todo el que entre en ella.__Puedan tus mocasines__, __hacer felices sendas por muchas nieves,__y pueda el arco iris siempre__tocar tu hombro."_

Le gustaba cada frase, aunque él en lo personal le agregaría una faltante, "Pueda el transcurso de las estaciones alargarse, para así disfrutarlas con tu Otra Alma."

Era tanta su dicha, que la sonrisa no tenia planes de quitarse de su rostro. Y Kagome, se encontraba en la misma circunstancia. Habían sido demasiadas las vivencias, entre tristes, dolorosas y felices para llegar al presente.

La misma Ala Blanca se lo había anunciado apenas la visitó el día en que su padre le había ordenado viajar a Londres: _"…No temas Ojos de Gato, este viaje, te traerá muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero están en tu destino y debes enfrentarlo…"_.

No negaba que había temido y sufrido en su estancia en donde su tío James a causa de su constante negación hacia su amor a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, cuando dejo de lado todo aquello por lo cual en verdad sufría, la felicidad la acompaño en gran parte de su vida junto a los Taisho. Y lo que haya sucedido luego, fue un dolor necesario. Henry como muchos, ya no eran problemas gracias a Inuyasha. Por lo que por fin, se podían decir completamente felices.

Sintió como se detenían y como él lentamente la depositaba sobre una roca dejándola sentada sobre esta.

La piedra pulida y con líquenes verduscos y amarillentos extendiéndose en gran parte de su superficie, para así devorarla de a poco, no era de dimensiones muy grandes por lo que solo a Kagome podía tener sobre si. Hizo el intento de correrse un poco para darle espacio a Inuyasha para que se sentara junto a ella, pero en cambio, este se mantuvo arrodillado frente a ella, admirándola, adorándola, provocando que se sintiera cohibida como la primera vez.

Le tomo un pie, y con dulzor le beso la parte superior, repitiendo el mismo acto con el siguiente. Subió el camisón hasta las rodillas y cada una pantorrilla recibió un beso cálido junto con las rodillas. Los muslos, no fueron olvidados y menos el vientre, el cual fue atendido con especial cuidado. Lo sintió con el pulgar acariciar la piel en relieve de su cicatriz con cuidado y tiempo. Si bien no supo cuanto lo vio sumergido en su estado de ensimismamiento, reacciono cuando lo sintió besarle aquella zona especifica con intensidad para luego sentirlo apoyar la frente en ella sumergiéndose de nuevo en si mismo.

— ¿te casarías conmigo?

Su estomago se tenso al oírlo y su respiración se interrumpió ante lo mismo. Lo vio alzar la mirada anhelante hacia ella, manteniéndose a la espera. Pero al ver que Kagome no reaccionaba, le hablo de nuevo.

— se que esta pregunta debí hacértela el día en que nos colocamos los medallones, ya que esa era la real idea de ellos, que fueran nuestras "argollas"; es solo que, en mi mente me pareció haberla hecho… — suspiro pesado agachando la cabeza. La levanto de nuevo logrando apreciar como ella salía de su estado, e intentaba controlar la sonrisa que se quería escapar.

— yo… — musito Kagome —. Se lo que querías decirme con ellos, y para mi eso representaban, un compromiso sin papeles. No niego que antes de ello, había querido y hasta te habría presionado para que me propusieras, pero ahora no me importa.

— ¡Oh, Dios! claro que importa, te quiero legalmente mía. Por mi me habría casado contigo hacia mucho tiempo, solo que tu te me negabas constantemente, por si no lo recuerdas.

— Lo recuerdo, como también el que me digieras que lo hacías ya que, no me podías tener de amante — espeto con seriedad.

— Es verdad que dije eso, pero… no era verdad — corrió la vista avergonzado e intentando ocultarlo entre un ceño fruncido —. Te amo desde el día en que me golpeaste para defender a tu bestia en el muelle; solo que…, no me era algo fácil de aceptar, y te pido que me perdones por ello.

Al no escuchar palabra alguna, con lentitud se volvió a ella, solo para recibir de lleno el cuerpo de su mujer sobre él.

Kagome lo beso con aprehensión en los labios, para luego depositar uno solo en cada parte de su rostro.

— ¿eso es un si? — ella no dejo de besarlo y menos de sonreír.

— ¡Desde luego que si! — lo volvió a besar y él entre un lapsus, se atrevió a decir con fingida preocupación:

— que Dios se apiade de mi.

Una sonora carcajada broto de ambos cuando lo golpeo en el vientre, y se sumieron en un nuevo beso del cual prometieron hacer eterno.

Para cuando decidieron que el frio era insoportable y que el intento de Inuyasha por quitarle los fragmentos de hierba clavado en los pies y de realizarle un improvisado vendaje con el ruedo del camisón de ella, montados sobre Sansón se marcharon a la casa.

Por la hora, gran parte ya estaría en pie, y por lo mismo, para evitar preguntas, decidieron ingresar por el acceso principal, ya que de seguro los que estuviesen levantados estarían en el comedor. Pero, los sirvientes enfilados por el mayordomo a un lado del ingreso los hicieron detenerse con la interrogante del qué sucedía. Y al bajar la vista a un costado de la escalera, dieron con una serie de maletas y baúles de fina calidad.

— ¿visitas o la partida de alguien? — susurro Inuyasha.

Kagome observo la serie de baúles y valijas que eran tomadas por sirvientes para ser llevadas con cuidado y celeridad al segundo piso luego de finalizada la orden del mayordomo. Con ello, la respuesta era más que obvia; un nuevo visitante.

De seguro venían por la boda de Antonia y Clinton, y lo mas probable es que fuera el mismo Clinton junto a sus hijas, o Drew y Gabrielle; aunque, al observar las iniciales en algunos baúles, comprendió que no se trataba de ellos, si no de quien había esperado en silencio ver desde hacia días.

Su padre, por fin había llegado.

Le pidió a Inuyasha que la dejara pisar suelo, asegurando que todo estaría bien. Cosa que él hizo de no muy buen grado al saber que, lo más probable, es que le quedaran astillas en los pies y estas se introducirían más con el mero apoyo. Y así fue, e hizo amago de intentar alzarla, pero ella le tomo las manos y lo llevo consigo a paso lento y angustiante en dirección al salón de té. Algo ocurría, y él, para variar no tenia idea qué era. Pero apenas cruzaron el ingreso, una figura conocida, de aspecto familiar y presencia imponente compartía con sus tíos y primos.

Si bien, Inuyasha no lo había reconocido de inmediato por el visitante estarles dando la espalda, cuando este se volvió, aquellos ojos felinos tan similares a los de la mujer que sujetaba su mano con fuerza lo hicieron caer en la identidad del visitante ya no tan desconocido.

Charles Higurashi, vestido con una simpleza desacostumbrada para el que lo conocía, se irguió en garbo al dar con la presencia de ambos. Sus cabellos rubios estaba sueltos y despeinados, su chaqueta de terciopelo azul abierta sumado a la camisa blanca de amarre flojo en el cuello, eran lo único con lo que cubría su torso. Pantalones negros, empolvados con tierra en los muslos y las botas igual, eran muestra de que no se había aseado de inmediato como tendía hacer cada vez que llegaba… Por un momento, a Kagome le pareció tener enfrente a un desconocido por su apariencia, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad por un prolongado tiempo intentando encontrara en aquel ser extraño de aires libres, los rasgos del que el día en que nació conoció como su padre.

Y no los encontró. El Charles Higurashi Taisho que estaba frente a ellos no era el mismo que conocía…

Su padre los observo a ambos al detalle, realizando una profunda inspección en cada uno, pero en especial a Kagome; en sus pies vendados, en el ruedo del camisón rasgado, sus cabellos con paja seca y el abrigo todo arrugado y sucio.

— Cuando será el día en que no te encuentre madrugando, recién llegada, herida o como si te hubieras bañado en heno. Y por lo visto, hoy decidiste hacer todas juntas.

— "_hubieran_ bañado en heno" seria mas acertado — acoto Tony con su típica mirada de: "ustedes no pierden el tiempo".

Inuyasha habría reído y en otras circunstancias le habría lanzado una respuesta tan perversa como para que sus tías y primas presentes lo miraran con ganas de golpearlo por su poco cuidado; sin embargo, solo se limito a llevar la vista a su mujer y prometida, la cual ahora miraba con seriedad al hombre alto y rubio de características parecidas a su padre y tío mayor.

— Demoraste — dijo Kagome con voz seca.

Inuyasha al oírla, tanto él como el resto se volvió al nuevo Márquez, quien dejando lucir una vaga sonrisa adopto la actitud de su hija.

— debí hacerme cargo de que se cumpliera con algo de suma importancia para mi.

— ya veo… ¿ya lo has solucionado?

— para mi tranquilidad, si.

Charles hizo amago de acercárseles, pero ella al ver aquello llevo su vista a la parte descubierta del pecho de su padre, buscando indicios de por lo menos una cadena de oro, y al no verla, no dudo en decirle:

— quiero ver tu collar.

La seriedad de él no cambio, pero si se detuvo apenas la escucho, y la atención del resto se mantenía en ellos con eterno interés.

— no lo traigo conmigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde el día en que descubrí que les había fallado a ustedes; a mi familia. Ya no era merecedor de portarlo.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Kagome, la cual acompaño sus palabras sin un mínimo de demostrar respeto hacia su progenitor.

— y como pudiste con ello, me forzaste a mi seguirlo ¿Cierto?

— no te forcé. Desde que eras una niña demostraste ser digna de portar el emblema Higurashi; por ese motivo, no se te crio con las privaciones de una muchacha normal, si es que lo recuerdas — Kagome no dijo nada, pero Inuyasha comprendió a causa de la intensidad de su agarre que si estaba pensándolo —. Te preguntare algo, Kagome ¿Desde que edad tienes el medallón?

— desde… mis siete.

— pregúntale Antonia cuando recibió el suyo.

Una pregunta directa no era necesaria, ya que con solo una mirada, su hermana mayor comprendió que debía responderla.

— A los dieciocho — contesto con su infinita calma.

Kagome se volvió hacia su padre y su ceño fruncido era muestra de la interrogante formada en sus pensamientos ante la notable diferencia.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto.

— Por el simple hecho de que, tú eras mi heredera desde el día en que mostraste más interés en hacer vida social con los trabajadores y sus familias, que en aprender como ajustar un corsé — sonrió y un suave suspiro se escapo de sus labios —. No me volví a casar o intente tener el "hijo" esperado por muchos luego de la muerte de tu madre, ya que no quería que te quitaran tu derecho legal. Somos ingleses, después de todo, y todos los bienes materiales pasarían a ser al hijo varón, como sabes, y si tu hermano hubiese sobrevivido, aquello se habría mantenido a pesar de todo… Puede que las propiedades en Inglaterra no te interesen, sin embargo, Tres Caballos…

— pero, tu me lo diste a mi cumpleaños.

— no se puede regalar algo que ya te pertenece por derecho, cariño. Lo que hice, fue simplemente entregarte los documentos que certificaban que todos los bienes de los Higurashi pasarían a ti a mi muerte, sin derecho a modificación, y también, un poder para que toda orden que dieras con respecto a la finca, fueran tan validas como si se tratara de mi... Ustedes siempre han sido mi orgullo; tu especialmente… Ojos de Gato — jamás la había llamado de ese modo, incluso, nunca había empleado el nombre Cherokee de la finca desde que ella se lo cambio al recibirla de regalo, y no podía negar que estaba conmovida —... Has sabido llevar este lugar como ninguno otro, inclusive, mejor que yo... — lo vieron colocar una mirada distante perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, dándose el tiempo para continuar, y cuando lo hizo mantuvo ese mismo aire lejano.

— Ese hombre no se equivoco cuando me dijo una vez: "Ojos de Gato… es Tres Caballo como Cherokee es, y Tres Caballos es tan ella, como nosotros los Cherokee, somos parte de ella. Los Cherokee somos gente de la tierra, y tanto la tierra como nuestros seres queridos son lo principal. Y ella, lo sigue con honor gracias a ti. Ella es una mujer sin límites, porque tu no colocárselos; es capaz de lograr lo que se proponga por el hecho de tener claro esas dos cosas importantes; la familia y la tierra… El ser humano no es nada sin su honor, pero por sobre todo, sin la familia."

— ¿Có-co-mo… como? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

— ¿Creías que me quedaría tan tranquilo al no saber como eran las personas con las cuales te pasas gran parte del día? No. Apenas me entere de tus nuevas amistades, encontré el modo de verme con aquel hombre; Anahi. No fue necesario tener una conversación larga para darme cuenta de su honorabilidad y de que el aprecio que sentía hacia ti era verdadero. Es… _era_, un gran hombre.

— él nunca me dijo nada.

— porque yo se lo pedí. Era una conversación entre padres en donde los hijos no deben y no tiene porque estar enterados.

Ya veía…

— así que… encontraste el modo de vigilarme a través de los Cherokee también. No se como no lo pensé antes.

— Kagome — la llamo Antonia con voz reprobadora para que se controlara.

— ¡Kagome, nada! Es hora de que se aclaren las cosas. Así que, que me diga todo ¿Qué mas hizo que yo no sabia? ¿Hablaste también con tus amigos políticos para que el ejército me vigilara?

Y ahí, el Charles Higurashi que conocía se presento.

— ¡¿Qué rayos querías, muchacha? Eres mi hija, por amor a Dios. Y si tu plan era que te dejara a la buena de Dios sin siquiera pensar en que andabas, estas muy equivocada. Soy tu padre y tengo el derecho. Ahora que eres madre, lo comprenderás. Puede que seas mayor de edad, madre y… que estés supuestamente casada. Pero entiende algo, hasta el día en que muera me preocupare por ustedes tres ¿Entendido?

Kagome no pronuncio y ni asintió y menos negó; se quedo exactamente igual, con una mirada perdida que restaba el negar que pensara cada una de las palabras de su padre.

Lo reconocía. Charles Higurashi había logrado conmoverla con el simple hecho de que estuviera ya junto a ellos con su aspecto desaliñado; solo que, sentía que si tendía a ser tan dada como siempre lo había hecho con él, la visita solo se extendería por el periodo que él siempre manejaba: dos míseras semanas sin volver a verlo dentro de meses o quizás un año. Y luego de la muerte de Vida en el Bosque, aquello no se lo permitiría, no otra vez…

— ¿Cuándo te marchas otra vez?

Ante la mirada estupefacta de sus parientes mayores por su continua falta de respeto, su padre solo sonrió divertido.

— Eso depende — contesto él.

— ¿Dé?

— De cuanto tú quieres que me quede.

— ¿Qué opinas con lo suficiente como para que veas a tu nieto crecer? ¿Puedes con ello?

Lo vio colocar una mirada pensante, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome haciéndola temblar de puro temor ante la respuesta, sin embargo, los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon brindándole el confort necesario para ella.

Charles la miro por unos prolongados segundos sin expresar nada aparte de su característica tranquilidad y dureza, y con decisión, termino de acercarse a la pareja quedándose a una distancia corta notando el nerviosismo de su hija y el modo amoroso con que Inuyasha la protegía, y permitiéndoles a ellos apreciar la amable sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro antes de decirle a su hija:

— Tenía planeado proponerte lo mismo.

Esa respuesta Kagome jamás se la espero, solo en sus sueños de cuando era una muchachita necesitada de afecto, y por eso mismo estaba tan afectada que las palabras no quisieron salir aunque lo deseara. Fue solo cuando Inuyasha le estrecho una de sus manos haciéndola volverse a él buscando su mirada.

— ¡bien, entonces! — exclamo sin cambiar su posición y manteniendo la mirada en su futuro marido —. Y aprovechando la instancia — volvió el rostro a su padre —, te informo, que necesito que me entregues el día de mi boda. Y no es una pregunta, que conste.

— y aunque lo fuera, no me negaría. Tus hermanas y yo hemos esperado que tal día llegue tanto como tu, si es que el prometido es este joven.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrieron mutuamente por el simple hecho de que sintieron deseos de hacerlo. Todo entre ellos estaba tan bien, como si los sucesos pasados jamás hubiesen sucedido. Pero, para Inuyasha, las cosas no estarían por completo bien si no tenía la aprobación del otro padre.

— mi Lord… o mejor dicho, tío. Al pesar de las circunstancias, quiero pedirle que me conceda la mano de Kagome en matrimonio.

— si a las circunstancias que te refieres son que, tiene un hijo en común, el que mi hija este enamorada de ti desde el día en que te vio por primera vez, el que te hayas desaparecido cuando todos esperábamos un pronto matrimonio, el que todos los crean casado ya… no creo que sirva demasiado mi aprobación, en especial cuando mi hija me acaba de dejar sin posibilidad de retractarme.

El sentido de humor del padre de Kagome, le hizo ver a Inuyasha qué era lo que sintieron los Anderson al pedir la mano de sus primas, ya que descubrió el motivo por el cual su padre y tío se habían llevado tan bien con Charles Higurashi. Eran exactamente iguales.

— Papá — le escucho Inuyasha a Kagome —, Inuyasha me explico porque se marcho aquella vez.

— ¿lo hizo? — Inuyasha asintió —. Ya veo… entonces… considerando el hecho de que yo también lo se… será para mí un placer el que ustedes dos se casen.

— ¿lo sabias? — pregunto Kagome sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante el hecho.

— ¿Por qué crees que me demore en llegar? Debía encargarme de que la condena de ese sujeto se llevara a cabo como correspondía. No iba a permitir que tu vida estuviera en peligro otra vez a causa de ese hombre.

— ¿a sido condenado?

— así es. Y ejecutado.

— ¿eje-ejecutado? — la expresión preocupada de su padre e Inuyasha no la inmutaron, la información había sido tan impactante que menos podía evitarlo.

— ¿no me digas que después de todo, sentías algún grado de simpatía por ese hombre, Kagome?

— No, pero…

— intento matarte. Y las leyes son claras. Eres hija de nobles y por lo mismo, la ahorca era lo único que recibiría.

— lo se, papá… pero, él ha estado tanto tiempo en mi vida, del modo en que haya sido, que — suspiro pesado — me cuesta aceptar que ya no estará atormentando mi tranquilidad.

Por Dios… Ala Blanca…

Luego de una prolongada pausa, su padre murmuro:

— entiendo.

No era posible que la entendieran. Podrían intentarlo, pero siempre toparían con el hecho de que no era a ellos a quienes Henry sentía un odio acérrimo, si no que eran simples espectadores de sus vivencias…

Solo una vez Vida en el Bosque hizo referencia sobre el joven que Henry fue antes de que la codicia y su egoísmo lo dominaran por completo. Había sido un modelo Cherokee a seguir; seguidor de las leyes y respetuoso de sus rituales y tradiciones como ningún otro. Incluso, debido a que la pareja de Ala Blanca y padre de Henry había fallecido cuando este solo tenía cinco años, fue a Vida en el Bosque a quien tuvo como imagen paterna, y por lo mismo, fue él quien lo acompaño y protegió durante toda la noche del ritual de masculinidad.

Solo alguien muy apegado podría participar de ello, ya que el velar en secreto la seguridad del muchacho que a ojos vendados creyéndose solo, debía pasar la noche internado en un bosque probando su valentía, no era algo que se le permitía a cualquier conocido, aunque este fuera el jefe de la tribu.

Vida en el Bosque se mostro sorprendido cuando vio durante toda la noche en el semblante del joven ni la mas mínima pisca de temor, de la cual ni siquiera él se salvo de demostrar en su propio ritual. Todo aquello le había extrañado.

Sabia que Henry era un joven temeroso de los espíritus, y el que en ese momento, de completo bloqueo visual, los sentidos de la audición se agudizaban provocando espectros imaginarios en la persona, trayendo a la mente imaginaciones fantasmagóricas jamás pensadas que por lo menos, hacían a uno temblar. Pero, él se mantuvo tan apacible como si se encontrara en su tienda junto a él o Ala Blanca… Algo, no estaba bien.

Y su instinto no le engañaba; Henry, había hecho trampa. Siempre supo que él lo estaba acompañando, porque se había atrevido a seguir en un ritual anterior al joven que estaba realizándolo, descubriendo que en ese momento no se encontraban solos a como les hacían pensar, y por lo mismo, su logro de aquella noche, jamás fue.

Si demostraba ser mas valiente que el resto en aquella noche tan importante, su acenso a jefe seria instantáneo por sobre el mismo hijo de Vida en el Bosque.

Su traición a las costumbres era innegable, y desde ese día, su nombre Cherokee no se volvió a nombrar entre ellos, conociéndose por El Exiliado. Y luego Henry se hizo llamar como tal, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

Kagome suspiro pesado intentando quitar aquellos pensamientos que por primera vez, le hacían sentir pena por aquel hombre, y alzando la vista hacia su padre se topo con su mirada comprensiva sobre ella.

Ya no servía de nada pensar en aquellas cosas. Henry no la perseguiría otra vez, Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, su hijo era una criatura sana y feliz, Antonia se casaría de nuevo con un hombre que ama, Jade es feliz junto a John, y su padre estaba junto a ellos ya…. Nada, podía ser más perfecto…

Podía jurar que Vida en el Bosque se había encargado de terminar de encarrilarle la vida, y no existiría día en que no agradeciera el ser puesto en su camino…

— "_Ve con el Gran Espíritu" _—pensó, permitiendo que una leve sonrisa se asomara en su rostro al tiempo en que una breve brisa le meció los cabellos…

Inuyasha y Kagome, luego de cambiarse, y de que cada uno curara las heridas del otro, ella fue en busca de su padre para llevarlo a conocer a su nieto mientras que Inuyasha se dirigió de inmediato donde el pequeño.

Su padre estaba impaciente, esperaba en su habitación luego de asearse correctamente, y apenas ella toco la puerta, esta se abrió de inmediato dejándolo ver con su aspecto completamente pulcro.

Jamás Kagome podrá olvidara el brillo especial en los ojos de su padre cuando este conoció a David. Aquella mirada de encantamiento y amor puro hacia el menor, la estremeció de un modo tan significativo, que incluso Inuyasha lo sintió y se lo transmitió a través de su cuerpo. La abrazo por la espalda y el beso en la mejilla no falto.

Era maravilloso poder apreciar aquello, el enamoramiento que su padre estaba teniendo por aquella menuda criatura de solo quinientos gramos, que para la sorpresa y envidia de Inuyasha, vieron sonreírle a Charles con efusión al tiempo en que lo oía soltar una risita mas parecida a un chillido. Y el estado de Inuyasha empeoro cuando escucharon a David hablarle en su idioma a base de balbuceos.

Si bien, un gruñido se escapo desde lo profundo de su garganta, no dijo nada al respecto.

— Es su único y primer nieto — le susurro con tono conciliador —. Dale el placer de que David lo adore.

— ¿existe la posibilidad de dejarlo cómo que el granuja ese te reconoce en tu padre?

Lo miro sardónica alzando una de sus cejas negras y él se encogió de hombros.

— No es un animal, Inuyasha. Es un bebe, y tu hijo; Por amor a Dios.

— mujer, no hablo de que te huela en él, hablo de los ojos. Si fuera por el olfato, el muy bribón ya se habría dignado por lo menos hacerme caso, ó aunque sea una sonrisa ya que hasta yo te siento en mi piel.

Se giro y lo abrazo rodeándole la cintura con los brazos logrando ver en su ceño fruncido su molestia y creciente inquietud. Le regalo una sonrisa juguetona, pero al este ladear el rostro con un resoplido, ella soltó un puchero tierno asemejándose a una niña a la espera de conmoverlo.

Lo había logrado de inmediato apenas él se atrevió a mirarle de soslayo, pero por no querer darle en el gusto tan rápido, se mantuvo firme en su posición, por lo que ella lo zarandeo un poco desde la cintura.

— No estés celoso. Estoy seguro de que te ama tanto como yo. Él es su abuelo y tú eres su padre... Los afectos serán diferentes y es demasiado pequeño aun, y estoy segura de que aumentaran con el tiempo, como también, si llegase una niña, ella te adorara el doble.

— ¿Lo crees? — Kagome asintió y a Inuyasha se le paso por la cabeza una muchachita con la sonrisa y ojos de Kagome correteando por la casa y besando su rostro con ternura; hasta aceptaría que tuviera ese mismo carácter, aunque, para su sanidad mental le rebajaría el mando autoritario y le agregaría mas dulzor. Y como ya estaba en esa… aprovecharía y le restaría coquetería, belleza y atributos físicos. Si, definitivamente le restaría los atributos físicos, ya que era en eso en donde se le iban a los hombres los ojos al conocer a una mujer y se imaginaban que harían con ella desnuda con una sola mirada… sus ojos expresaron horror a ver a su bebé mancillada por un maldito despiadado tan parecido a él en sus años de cazador… ¡Oh, Dios! Tener una niña en casa, ya no le agradaba tanto, en especial, si le tocaba a ella encontrarse a un sujeto como él, que no descansaría hasta hacerla suya… sudo frio con la idea.

— Me encantan las niñas — dijo Kagome en un estado de ensoñación ajena al aura oscura que rodeaba a su ahora _real_ prometido, y por lo mismo continuo —: por lo menos, con dos seria feliz.

Inuyasha palideció y un gemido se le escapo. ¿Dos?

Estaba dispuesto a replicar y dar una rotunda negativa sobre engendrar féminas, cuando la escucho hablar con ilusión cómo seria ver pequeñas criaturitas de oscuros risos y ojos azules como los de él, o cabello rubio como sus abuelos, corriendo alrededor de ellos con tiernitos vestiditos de princesitas en tonos pasteles. En ninguna parte del monologo de su mujer, entraba la parte de verlas ya grandes. Bueno, ni con David sucedía ¿Por qué ocurriría con sus imaginarias hijas? Y si llegaban, no habría nada que lo impidiese, ya estarían con ellos y no quedaría nada más que amarlas y mandar hacer un par de cinturones de castidad, con orden de quitárselos cuando cumpliera cuarenta, si no más.

La beso con dulzor mas tranquilo con la idea, y se sumaron a la regalonería hacia su traicionero y adorable hijo…

Las semanas transcurrieron con agradable dulzor por sobre la finca Tso'i Sogwili, en donde todos se daban el gusto de sonreír por mero placer de expresar la dicha interna que los invadía.

Clinton, llego a las tres semanas siguientes con sus dos hijas. Unas muchachas bellas de cabellos castaños del mismo color que su padre y unos ojos del mismo color que una lima madura heredado de los Anderson. Anna, la mayor, de tan solo dieciséis años, poseía el mismo encanto que su tía Georgina, mientras que Sophia, de solo trece, siempre absorta en sus libros de fantasías y aventuras, prometía ser mucho mas que una belleza.

Cada una tenía su propia identidad, pero ambas se mostraban iguales ante la idea de que su padre se casara con una desconocida para ellas.

Kagome aun recordaba como estaba ambas de extasiadas en el momento en que ingresaron a la casa, o al palacio -como ellas lo llamaron-, y se mostraron del mismo modo mientras las dirigían a sus habitaciones para que se acomodaran; en donde Antonia vertió todos sus dotes de anfitriona por ellas, preparando todo hasta tal punto, de que a la vez se sintieran princesas como en su propio hogar.

George y Molly la ayudaron; ya que la entendían ante su nerviosismo.

Quería ser aceptada por las muchachas. Eran los seres mas preciados del hombre con el que se iba a casar y no quería que la convivencia se complicara para él. Y a pesar de que Georgina le digiera que no debía preocuparse, ella no podía evitarlo, y no se equivoco.

Anna y Sophia con suerte la saludaron en el momento de las presentaciones, cumpliendo simplemente con la orden de su padre, el cual no pudo evitar sentirse apenado ante el hecho y quiso enmendarlo dándoles una nueva orden a sus hijas, pero fue la misma Antonia quien le pidió que no interviniera. Ella debía ser paciente, ya que para ellas, era solo una intrusa que les robaba el amor incondicional de su padre… y Clinton, con infinito pesar, acepto, provocando que su amor se intensificara.

La boda, la aplazaron lo suficiente como para que Jade, John, James, George y los Murray llegaran para el acontecimiento.

La boda entre Clinton y su hermana, seria esa misma tarde, y la de ellos, por la noche ese mismo día a la luz de las estrellas.

Seria algo simple y meramente familiar.

Como no podían darse el gusto de pedirle a un juez de paz oficiarlo en gran pompa, su mismo padre dejo ver que este no era necesario cuando varios en la familia podían llevarla acabo con la discreción necesaria. Un capitán de un barco podía casarlos sin problema alguno. Claro que debían estar a la mar, pero eso era solucionable. Y como los Anderson, su gran mayoría capitaneaba su propio barco, y su tío James era otro, solo quedaba ver cual era el de sus preferencia. Creando una nueva disputa entre los parientes, ya que al descartar a Clinton, ya que estaría recién casado, quedaba James, Warren y Drew. Y los tres querían correr con el privilegio.

Su tío, estaba interesado porque unirá a su hijo con la que amaba como tal, y aquello seria por fin uno de sus sueños realizados, ya que él mismo estaría a cargo de cumplirlo… y también por que quería ganarles a los Anderson.

Warren, por el aprecio de su esposa y él hacia ambos, y por ganarle a James.

Y Drew, por el mero hecho de fastidiar a los dos.

Las ofensas desde ese momento, se mantenían entre: Bárbaro incivilizado, primate sin pulgares, bestia descerebrada, puñetero, y muchas mas. Claro que Warren con su semblante calmo, la gran parte del tiempo dejaba que fuera entre Drew y James las discusiones, sin embargo, de todos modos en algún momento término involucrado.

Y como las discusiones iban cada vez aumentando de tono, les toco a la pareja decidir, y como Inuyasha no podía por ser su padre uno de los aspirante, la decisión termino siendo completamente de ella. Y tanto no le costo decidir, ya que a pesar de que Warren le agradara, y el que en su barco la llevaran a Londres; a tío James lo quería como a un padre, y si no fuera por él y su vida licenciosa de juventud, Inuyasha no estaría con ella apunto de ser su marido ¿Quién mejor que él para casarlos?

Y Drew… mmm… no sufriría con la decisión. Y así mismo fue.

A plena medianoche todos zarparían en el barco de tío James, siendo seguidos por los propios, para así terminada la ceremonia, cada unos se embarcaría en sus bracos y el navío seria absolutamente de los recién casados…

Kagome se arrodillo en el césped de frente al inmenso corte de piedra que se alzaban frente ella. Las hierbas, pastos y plantas silvestres que hacia unos meses solo eran unas manchas verdes, ahora dejaban ver flores amarillentas y anaranjadas.

La Quebrada de las Lagrimas brillaba en tranquilidad y majestuosidad ese día, y el refrescante aire marino daba la sensación de que toda oración seria escuchada. Y estaba aprovechando ese momento, cuando pasos la hicieron alertarse de que no estaba sola.

— El que estés adquiriendo esa necesidad por desaparecerte de mí, me preocupa — Kagome se sentó por completo en el suelo y se volvió a Inuyasha —. ¿No estarás planeando desaparecerte para la noche?

— te informo, que no correrás con esa suerte.

Se volvió hacia la Quebrada y espero a que él la acompañara, sin embargo él se mantuvo en pie detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Antonia esta histérica por su matrimonio, y tu te tomas el tiempo cuando el de nosotros es esta noche.

— solo que encontré que era un buen día para orar.

— ¿por nosotros?

— por nosotros, por los nuestros y por los que se han ido… mi madre, mi hermano, tu madre, Kikyo, Vida en el Bosque y… por Henry, esperando que hayan encontrado la paz necesaria y que nos puedan bendecir…

— se que lo harán. Aunque no se si Henry, y tampoco sabría decirlo por Kikyo…

— ¿crees que ella no esta bien al saberte conmigo?

— no lo se… no sabría que decir.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

— ¿preguntárselo? ¿Aquí? No lo sé…

— ¿a que temes? No sucedera nada.

— ¿Y si envía una tormenta demostrando que no esta de acuerdo?

— ¿No crees que si fuera así, ya estaríamos con mas de un rayo encima?

Sonrió burlón y dijo:

— bueno, eso lo aclara todo…

— Inuyasha… ¿desde cuando no hablas con ella?

— desde el día en que falleció.

— a transcurrido algo de tiempo y de… _cosas… _¿Aun te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido con ella?

— ¿Culpable? No. Desde hace unas semanas en que la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con Kikyo ya no me atormenta.

— ¿En serio? — Él asintió. Se acuclillo detrás de ella apoyando una sola pierna en el suelo, y guiando su cuerpo a un costado se sentó manteniendo la pierna flexionada. La acerco a si y luego de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, volvió el rostro en dirección a la Quebrada — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

— Uno de mis suegros, me dijo: Lo que haya sucedido, ya sucedió. En mi no esta el poder de manipular las vidas de las personas, y menos, su término… — suspiro pesado, y Kagome no necesito preguntar a cual se refería —. Durante mucho tiempo me culpe por todas las tristezas y problemas que se vivieron en mi matrimonio. Me culpe por los miedos de Kikyo, por sus constantes inseguridades, por sus abortos… por el no poder cumplir con hacerla feliz como ella merecía y como jure el día que nos tomaron los votos… Kikyo dejo que los celos la dominaran hasta transformarla en alguien ajeno a lo que ella era en su tiempo... Le había jurado amarla pasara lo que pasara, y en cambio... Con el tiempo nuestra vida juntos, por mi parte era por simple compromiso y deber. El amor lo confundí con lealtad, fidelidad y compromiso, y por lo mismo impedí que otra mujer atrajera mi atención. Cosa bastante difícil cuando todas se te ofrecen a faldas arriba... — sonrió irónico — ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre las mujeres y los hombres a la hora seducir a una persona ya comprometida? — Kagome negó — Que el hombre, al ser rechazado, no va donde el marido de esta para inventarle una aventura con otro — bufo —. Fueron tantas las que desfilaron frente Kikyo que, a pesar de asegurarle que eran mentiras, no creyó en mí. Lo que me demuestra que, nunca lo hizo.

Kagome se volvió a él resuelta en hacerle ver que no necesariamente debió ser así.

— Si hubiera sido una... — le dijo —. Pero me acabas de decir que fue un desfile de ellas mintiéndole descaradamente, y quizás, a la espera que con ello ustedes se separarán y tú así estar libre. Cosa que no resulto… y tal vez… yo habría actuado igual que ella al ver tantas mujeres asegurando saberte infiel a mí.

— No. No habría sido igual.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque lo estoy — la miro con seriedad y le tomo una mano manteniéndola así por un prolongado tiempo dedicándose a observarla —. A la primera mujer, la situación la habrías dejado pasar, la segunda… también, pero con la tercera… me habrías quebrado el cráneo apenas ingresara por la puerta principal, y luego me habrías exigido explicaciones.

— ¿y eso es mejor que la actitud que tomo Kikyo, por qué…?

— porque habríamos discutido el asunto, permitiéndome explicarte todo y me habrías dado el voto de confianza sin duda alguna. Pero, con Kikyo… ella lo oculto hasta que la situación se volvió irreparable. Y ella se dio cuenta, a lo que intentamos reparar los daños de un modo peor…

Intentando ser padres…

— Ese siempre fue el sueño de Kikyo — continuo —; tener una familia grande, pero, los hijos nunca llegaron en los dos primeros años de matrimonio, y para el tercero… me culpe por no poder rechazarla cuando me buscaba… más cuando quedaba embarazada, cuando los perdía, y peor aun, cuando falleció.

— demasiada culpa cuando eras responsable de la mitad.

— no lo veía así en ese momento. Ella estaba muerta y yo era el culpable, era lo único que mi cabeza entendía por razonable. Pero, si las cosas no hubieran seguido su curso tal cual están, los dos no estaríamos a horas de estar casados de verdad — le beso la mano y la dejo sujeta contra su propia mejilla sintiendo la calidez de su tacto —. Ame a Kikyo en su momento, pero aquello no se compara con lo que despertaste en mi aquel día en el muelle ¿No me lanzaste un hechizo entre el golpe, cierto?

— eso debería preguntártelo yo. Ya que a sido mi espíritu el que a estado encadenado al tuyo desde que te vi por primera vez.

— me agrada eso.

— te aseguro que no tenia nada de agradable. En especial al tener que presenciar tú coqueteo hacia Antonia.

— Eso, solo lo hacia para verte fruncir el ceño. Tu hermana durante todo el viaje solo sabia hablar de ti y de como estarías a causa de la muerte de tu madre. No me sentía capaz de flirtear con ella por deseo a algo más placentero, cariño; galanteaba para que se olvidara de todo. Y bueno, recuerdo con claridad tu rostro enfurruñado mirándome con molestia en esos momentos. Te veías muy adorable.

Kagome se alejo un poco y sus ojos se entornaron.

— ¿Juegas conmigo?

— Jamás, amor — afirmo casi ofendido —. Eras una muchachita de rostro adorable; cuando no me mirabas molesta (lo que era gran parte del tiempo). Y bueno, cuando te volví a ver, tu rostro se había vuelto en la cosa más bella jamás vista. Y ni hablar de tu cuerpo ¡Dios! que pechos más hermosos.

— ¡Inuyasha! Estamos en un lugar sagrado.

— ¿y? no estamos haciendo nada inapropiado… aun; y no estoy diciendo nada de lo que ellos — señalo el cielo, como queriendo indicar a los espíritus —, no se hayan dado cuenta.

Sonrió travieso y con un gesto con la cabeza le indico que se alejaran de ahí para seguro llevar acabo lo que su cabeza estaba planeando.

— no tienes remedio ¿sabias?

— lo se — contesto con simpleza —. Como también que, por eso mismo me amas.

Sus labios se unieron con gusto, pero él con el ceño fruncido se separo de ella.

— ¿No dudas de mi amor hacia ti? — le pregunto Inuyasha, y ella aguardo en contestar, lo suficiente como para hacerle fruncir el ceño.

— si dices amarme, lo creeré ciegamente; y si dices ser me fiel, te obligare a cumplirlo.

Inuyasha se preocupo ante la seriedad de su expresión, pero, al verla sonreír traviesa, comprendió claramente que era una broma.

— ¡por Dios, Mujer! Como te amo.

* * *

**N/A: **El fin. Pero como ya les comente anteriormente, este solo seria el fin de Mas Que Deseo, ya que la segunda parte se viene. La idea inicial esta clara, solo falta el desarrollo. Y por ahora me daré un descanso corto, y terminare otra historia que tenia congelada :D y comenzare a darle forma a la segunda parte, como también plasmare otras dos historias mas, las cuales la gran mayoría son de época por si les tinca seguirme.

No me imagine que esta historia me saldría tan larga, y espero que queden conforme con el final, y no me exijan epilogo, por que si se vine una segunda parte, la cual se llamara El Sendero de las Lagrimas, no es necesario.

Buenos mis queridísimas amiga y amigos lectores. Le agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, de esperar con paciencia cada actualización, y de dejarme un Review en cada capitulo nuevo, los cuales me motivaba a seguirla.

Mis especiales agradecimientos, para:

**Psicoseada**, **Setsuna17**, **Akiju**, **Whitemiko5**, **Goshi**, mi desaparecida **Coneja** y muchos otros que a pesar de no dejaban en todos los capi, se que se mantenían al corriente.

**B****esdlyn.7**. Mi Editora en Jefa! A ti te dejo al final, porque esto se va para extenso XD. Muchas gracias por todo. Siempre nos mantenemos en contacto vía mail o por interno en fanfiction compartiendo Animes, Doramas, libros (me la e disfrutado con Diana Gabaldon. Y AMO A JAIME FRASER XD). Y si no fuera por ti, yo creo que me habría tirado por el Mapocho (rio de la ciudad de Santiago de Chile). Es que con estos últimos capítulos, me salvaste. Te pasaste por tomarte el tiempo en corregirme los errores, los cuales con la costumbre de leer la historia una y otra vez ya no los veía. MIL GRACIAS!

Muchas gracias a todas.

Besos y abrazos, y les deseo mucha suerte y felicidad a todos!

Esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta pronto. ;)

NOS LEEMOS…

_Si no fuera porque tus ojos tienen color de luna,  
de día con arcilla, con trabajo, con fuego,  
y aprisionada tienes la agilidad del aire,  
si no fuera porque eres una semana de ámbar,  
si no fuera porque eres el momento amarillo  
en que el otoño sube por las enredaderas  
y eres aún el pan que la luna fragante  
elabora paseando su harina por el cielo,  
oh, bienamada, yo no te amaría!  
En tu abrazo yo abrazo lo que existe,  
la arena, el tiempo, el árbol de la lluvia,  
y todo vive para que yo viva:  
sin ir tan lejos puedo verlo todo:  
veo en tu vida todo lo viviente._

Soneto VIII, Pablo Neruda.


End file.
